The Gamer CODE: Eldorado
by Oh No Its Raining
Summary: Dalle Saint Gates, acorda de um cochilo no dia de seu exame final do primeiro ano da Academia Kuoh, para descobrir que possui uma poderosa habilidade que mudaria a sua vida para sempre... ou será que ela já mudou sua vida e ele nem se deu conta? Só o tempo dirá... E quanto ao mundo sobrenatural? Eles que se preparem, pois neste tabuleiro só ah espaço para um jogador! OC!Gamer!
1. Cap 1: O Mundo Não é o Bastante!

.

.

 _ **Primeiramente, olá a todos!**_

 _ **Eu sou o Raining, e estou aqui hoje para lhes apresentar algo que venho trabalhando já a algum tempo...**_

 _ **Não vou me prolongar muito aqui com apresentações porque o que importa mesmo é a história, mas vou deixar aqui algumas respostas para possíveis questões sobre a FIC e o que esperar dela... Mas fique a vontade para pular e ir direto para a historia se quiser.  
**_

 _ **0 - Esta é uma Fanfiction que retrata um OC que obtém os poderes de Gamer apresentados no webcomic The Gamer e viaja pelo Multiverso se metendo nos enredos de Animes,Games etc... Yep... Eu sei que já existem muitos deste estilo espalhados por aí, e tals... Eu mesmo sou um grande fã de alguns deles... Mas eu não achei muitos deles em português, de fato acho que nem existem (Perdão aí se existem, eu pelo menos não os achei até o momento que escrevi isto.)... Então resolvi criar o meu próprio e ver no que dava.**_

 _ **1- A historia inicia em Highschool DxD um mês antes do anime começar.**_

 _ **2- Nem tudo será igual às historias.**_

 _ **3- Esta é uma historia de 'Ação/Aventura' primeiro 'Comédia' em segundo e 'Romance' em terceiro.**_

 _ **4- Esta historia é 20% mundo real e 80% realidade de Anime/Shonen... Por via das duvidas, encare toda a trama como se estivesse assistindo um anime.**_

 _ **5- A soma dos Status do meu OC não são as mesmas do manhwa The Gamer original, eu criei o meu próprio sistema.**_

 _ **6-Crossovers menores acontecerão antes de entrarmos em definitivo na fase do 'Multiverso'.**_

 _ **7- Eu sou um grande fã de Humor-Non-Sense... Do mesmo estilo das comédias maravilhosamente encenadas pelo ator: Leslie Nielsen... Então esperem por isso.**_

 _ **8- Não é um Self-Insert... Não sou eu ali espelhado no OC... E suas decisões e opiniões não representam de nenhum modo as minhas.**_

 _ **Sem mais delongas... Aperte o START e deixe o GAME começar!**_

 **(DISCLAIMER)**

 **Eu não possuo os direitos de nada aqui, só os meus OCs…**

 **(M RATED)**

 **Recomendado para maiores de 18 anos por conter palavras chulas, violência, e temas adultos.**

 **Leia por sua própria conta e risco!**

 ***Sons de Efeito Sonoro em geral***

Narração

'Pensamento'

"Dialogo"

 **[Mensagens de Celular]**

" **[Conversa ao Telefone]"**

 **(** _Explicação do Efeito Sonoro_ **)**

(Onomatopeia)

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **The Gamer – CODE: Eldorado**

 **[Capitulo 1]**

 **O Mundo Não é o Bastante!**

.

 **[Arco 1]**

 **O Despertar da Segunda Estrela!**

.

 **==== [Data Desconhecida] ====**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **LUGAR DESCONHECIDO/Direção Desconhecida  
**

 **Posição Desconhecida/Hora Desconhecida**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Geral)**

...

...

...

'Onde... Eu estou?'

Quanta... Claridade.

.

.

.

'Um sonho?'

"AaauaughhH!"

Eu estou... Quase cego pela claridade diante de mim... Uma luz tão intensa que instantaneamente começa a queimar os meus olhos... Mais do que depressa, eu fecho as minhas pálpebras com um franzido de dor, e uso meus braços como uma segunda camada protetora contra a poderosa luz... A minha ação rápida surte efeito e logo eu sinto a dor que invadiu minhas córneas e íris diminuir a níveis suportáveis.

.

.

.

 ***Ping***

Eu ouço um som familiar ressoar envolta de mim... Na realidade, eu nem me assusto ou me surpreendo pelo súbito efeito sonoro de natureza digital... Eu não sei como, mas de alguma forma ele me pareceu tão natural que me pareceu estar ouvindo ele há anos... O que é estranho, já que ao mesmo tempo eu sei que nunca o escutei antes... Eu estou ficando maluco?

'Imagino que tipo de sonho será esse?'

.

.

.

Uma mudança ocorre... De repente, a luz filtrada por minhas pálpebras começa a desvanecer, indicando o diminuir da luz exterior.

'Hmmm... O... O que?'

Eu abro meus olhos apenas um pouco... E abaixo meu antebraço que ajudava a bloquear a luminosa névoa branca que agora diminui sua claridade, dando lugar a um estranho objeto azul de formato retangular com a espessura de um papel... Ignorando completamente as leis da gravidade, ele flutua diante de mim a altura de meus olhos... A medida que a claridade do ambiente diminui, eu consigo ver mais e mais do objeto que só agora percebe se tratar de uma espécie de... Placa.

'Não... Isso está mais para... Um Pop-UP digital...'

Sim, isso parece mais adequado... Um Pop-UP informativo que parece ter saído de um monitor de computador flutua na minha frente com alguma mensagem impressa na face voltada pra mim... Esse definitivamente é um sonho bem 'diferente'... Talvez eu tenha comido algo estragado ontem à noite antes de dormir.

Tomado pela curiosidade, eu tentativamente me aproximo e leio a mensagem no alerta imaginário.

"He? Mas em...?"

E prontamente não compreendo nada.

― **GAME SYSTEM RESTORATION REPORT ―**

 _System_Reboot: 100%_ **[Done]**

 _Gamer_Avatar/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Deleted]**

 _Level_Backup/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _EXP_Backup/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _Status_Backup/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _Skills_Backup/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _Transmigrating_Gamer_Soul: 100%_ **[Done]**

 _Synchronizing_Soul: 98_ **[Loading]**

…

"... ... ... ..."

Esqueça o que eu disse sobre estar sonhando... Eu devo é estar alucinando... O meu celebro deve ter entrado em pane.

"Eu preciso parar de jogar tanto videogame... E depois procurar um psicanalista..."

O mundo a minha volta começa a se iluminar de novo e mais uma vez eu não consigo ver nada.

Sem que eu perceba, a minha consciência começa a me escapar.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **==== [26/03/2020] ====**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Academia Kuoh**

 **Classe 1C/12:02**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Geral)**

"(Resmungo)... Hmm... Zzzzzz... (Resmungo)... Parar de Jogar... (Resmungo)... Tanto Video... (Resmungo)... Game... Zzzzzzz..."

 ***ThunG***

"AAuuh!" Dalle segura sua testa levemente dolorida... Acordando abruptamente do cochilo que ele estava tendo em sua carteira no meio da sala de aula... No meio de sua testa agora existe um pequeno ponto branco que foi deixado pelo giz que o seu professor acaba de atirar por perceber que o rapaz além de não estar prestando atenção no que ele estava falando, ainda estava dormindo... Risadinhas pelo infortúnio dele por parte de seus colegas podem ser ouvidas.

"Ah, bom saber que você resolveu se juntar ao resto da turma para o exame Dalle-kun... Seus parentes vão ficar orgulhosos." O professor declara demonstrando clara insatisfação por ter a sua aula interrompida pelo resmungar de um aluno que caiu no sono... Incrédulo ele olha para o recém desperto garoto que está esfregando sua cabeça e retomando seus sensos.

O rapaz olha a sua volta em confusão... Vendo vários adolescentes sentados em carteiras a sua volta... Meninos e meninas de 15/16 vestindo roupas similares que lembram uma espécie de uniforme escolar exageradamente fresco... Assim como o que ele está... Usando?

'Quando foi que eu coloquei isto? Eu não... uh?' Dalle pensa consigo olhando para si mesmo e depois para o restante do lugar novamente... 'Que raio de lugar é esse? ' Ele ponha as mãos na mesa a sua frente só agora percebendo que ele se encontra em uma sala de aula comum e normal... Com alunos orientais normais de uma provável escola oriental normal com um típico professor carrancudo olhando para ele de um jeito esquisito.

'Como é que eu vim parar a-...qui?' Ele pisca algumas vezes... Seus olhos bem abertos começam a relaxar assim como sua postura na cadeira... Memórias do seu dia até agora começam a voltar para a frente de sua mente... E de repente ele se lembra onde está e o que está fazendo aqui... 'É mesmo... Essa... É a minha sala de aula... E...' Dalle pensa colocando uma mão na cabeça... 'Hoje é o dia da... Prova final... E eu dormi na minha carteira enquanto esperávamos pelo professor que estava atrasado...' A desorientação ainda é um problema para ele mas pouco a pouco a medida que o sono se vai, tudo começa a fazer mais sentido para ele.

"Ahem..." A atenção de Dalle assim como a de todos na classe se volta para o educador que simulou um pigarrear.

"Como eu ia dizendo..."

"Eu espero que vocês tenham revisado as matérias indicadas no último dia de aula... Eu realmente espero que todos se saiam bem hoje..." Agora de pé ao lado de sua mesa, o homem de meia idade organiza uma pilha de papeis dispostos na mobilia... Ele olha para seu relógio de pulso e de volta os papeis sobre a mesa... Então ele ergue o rosto e olha para frente com um semblante serio quase aborrecido.

"Lembrem-se que não haverá segunda chance se falharem nesta prova!" Ele alerta os muitos jovens que ocupam as quatro fileiras de cadeiras desta singela sala.

Expressões de indiferença e bocejos são as únicas respostas dos adolescentes a frente do professor que solta um suspiro cansado seguido de um negativo balançar de cabeça... Ele sabe que essa é a atitude natural desses jovens já que ele os ensinou durante todo o ano letivo passado, mas ainda sim não se conforma.

"Se não conseguirem fazer uma boa pontuação, vocês repetirão o ano então tratem de levar isso a sério!" Ele alerta os seus alunos... "Não desperdicem o tempo e dinheiro suado de seus pais que pagam pela sua educação-"

 ***Ringtone***

Uma musiquinha digital reverbera pela sala de aula.

"Hm?" O professor é interrompido em meio a sua ladainha.

O efeito sonoro claramente proveniente de um aparelho celular... Continua a tocar, fazendo com que todos virassem suas cabeças na direção do mesmo aluno causador da primeira interrupção... Dalle.

"Dalle-kun..." O professor chama pelo aluno, dono do celular... "Eu pensei ter dito que todos deveriam ter os seus celulares desligados na hora da prova."

O jovem em questão que estava completamente distraído lobrigou o mestre enraivecido em surpresa... 'O que foi agora? Estão falando comigo?'

"Pois não?" Ele responde o homem como se nada estivesse errado... Alguns alunos riem da resposta, mas logo são silenciados pelo professor que levanta uma mão.

"O seu celular Dalle... O desligue por favor..." Ele pede educadamente.

'Meu... Celular?' Ele pensa consigo mesmo sem entender... Ele não se lembra de ter trazido o seu celular para a escola hoje... Aliais por alguma razão ele mal se lembra de ter vindo para a escola hoje... Está tudo tão, 'enevoado' em sua cabeça... É como se ele tivesse acordado de uma sedação pré-cirurgia.

'Isso é o que eu ganho por passar a noite toda jogando videogame... Bem feito pra mim.' Dalle conclui depressivo.

"Sim senhor agora mesmo..." Levando sua mão ao bolso esquerdo de sua calça, ele retira o celular para desligá-lo.

Mas com uma rápida olhada no visor, ele nota uma nova mensagem.

'User101101... Urr... De novo esse cara.' Ele diz mentalmente ao ler o nome da pessoa que enviou a mensagem... 'Já é a quinta mensagem só hoje... O que ele quer dessa vez?' Pressionando o ícone de envelope na tela, ele abre a mensagem de remetente desconhecido.

" **[Felizz#anivers#r!o#de#18#ANOS_"Dalle/Saint/Gates"_[TheGamer]=OC01+WPDXD/NOVA_DUNGEON_INICIADA=M#10%!]"**

Dalle termina a leitura da mensagem com um franzido no rosto e um pulso de revolta em seu âmago.

'... Feliz aniversario? Como esse indivíduo sabe que hoje é meu aniversario? Agora isso foi longe demais... O engraçadinho conseguiu minhas informações pessoais e as está usando no trote...' Dalle se arrepende amargamente de um dia ter postado o numero de seu aparelho em um site de compra e venda online quando ele pretendia vender alguns de seus jogos antigos... Pois alguns de seus colegas de classe zoeiros o descobriram e começaram a lhe enviar trotes ocasionais pelo hue.

'Pirralhos dos infernos... Quando eu os encontrar eu lhes darei uma puta bicuda!'

"Ei cara... Deixa de dormir, pegue isso logo!" Diz um aluno sentado na carteira da frente.

Dalle olha o garoto e percebe que seu vizinho lhe está oferecendo uma pequena pilha de folhas da prova que os alunos vão realizar... Ele pega os papeis e acena com a cabeça em agradecimento, retira uma cópia para si e passa a pilha para o aluno de atrás.

Voltando a sua atenção novamente para a estranha mensagem no telefone, ele pensa um pouco e decide resolver um problema de cada vez.

'Eu cuido de você mais tarde.' Ele desliga o aparelho e pega uma caneta... "Vamos nessa." Ele murmura sem a menor animação enquanto inicia a sua prova.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Academia Kuoh**

 **Classe 1C/14:00**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Geral)**

Dos corredores do lado de fora da Classe 1C no térreo, o silencio e a calmaria predominam... Somente o som do zelador empurrando o seu carrinho de utensílios com produtos de limpeza se faz presente... Mas dentro da sala, a situação é um pouco diferente.

 ***Risk* *Risk* *Risk*** **(** _Som de canetas escrevendo..._ **)**

A tensão no ar é palpável... 27 jovens ocupam atualmente as carteiras desta sala de aula.

 ***Risk* *Risk* *Risk***

Ao menos aqui neste lugar, hoje é um dia muito especial e apavorante para os menos preparados... Hoje é o dia acertado pela escola em que o temido 'Exame Final' seria realizado, e o conhecimento acumulado dos alunos ao longo de todo o ano anterior seria posto aprova.

 ***Risk-risk-risk-risk-risk!***

Os que se saírem bem neste dia, seriam recompensados e avançariam para o 'Segundo Ano' dos três exigidos no 'Ensino Médio Superior'.

Os que falharem em conseguir uma pontuação adequada, terão de refazer o 'Primeiro Ano' novamente... E ninguém realmente quer isso.

...

"Quem inventou a esponja de aço? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Isso é um exame do colegial ou um programa de TV?" Um aluno do meio da sala murmura em voz baixa, ele tem os dois cotovelos sobre a mesa e ambas as mãos sobre a sua testa.

"O tempo ta acabando, eu vou ter que apelar!" Ele olha para outro aluno sentado a sua esquerda e joga uma bolinha de papel previamente preparada em sua cabeça.

"Hm? Mas o que-" O aluno acertado pela bolinha, retira o objeto de seu cabelo... "Han?" Ele olha para o seu colega a direita...

"Matsuda? Você me jogou isso?" Questiona o aluno com a bolinha na mão, o dito aluno acena com a cabeça que sim.

"Seu careca retardado, nós estamos no meio do exame final! Isso não é hora de palhaçada!" Diz o garoto num grito silencioso...

O professor sentado em sua mesa na frente da sala percebe a estranha interação dos alunos e resolve interceder... "Algum problema, Matsuda-kun, Motohama-kun?"

O aluno usuário de óculos, Motohama... Se levanta imediatamente com os braços junto ao seu torço e responde o professor como se estivesse respondendo um General do Exército... "Não senhor! Não tem nada errado ou suspeito acontecendo senhor!"

Matsuda o seu amigo careca também se levanta e faz o mesmo... "Exatamente senhor! Está tudo em ordem no perímetro senhor!"

"Aqui também está tudo limpo senhor!" Um terceiro aluno se levanta, se unindo aos dois primeiros no gesto cômico.

Alguns alunos riem da brincadeira, outros se irritam pelo incômodo causado.

"Eu não me lembro de ter te perguntado nada, Hyoudou-kun..." Diz o professor se sentindo cansado por presenciar novamente a mesma piada que vem acontecendo durante todo o ano.

"Vocês estão incomodando os demais com suas brincadeiras... Por favor, levem a situação mais a sério sim? Agora se sentem e tratem de terminar a sua prova."

"Sim senhor!" Os três dizem em uni som e se sentam.

...

No fundo da sala.

Dalle... O aluno do incidente do celular observa a tudo isso com uma expressão de indiferença... Recostado sobre sua cadeira, dando sinais de estar muito entediado.

'Incrível... A taxa de bobalhões esta aumentando nessa escola... Suspiro' Ele diz em sua mente.

Voltando a sua atenção para a sua própria folha, ele começa a checar as suas respostas.

'Tudo parece estar em ordem... Com isso eu conseguirei o suficiente para passar de ano... Ou pelo menos eu acho...'

Recostando novamente, ele tenta achar algo para se distrair até a hora do termino da prova... Como ele já terminou não lhe resta nada para fazer além de aguardar em silencio... 'É mesmo... Mais tarde eu deveria tentar investigar quem é o engraçadinho das mensagens...' Seus pensamentos se voltam para o aparente 'trote' da estranha mensagem recebida de manhã.

Deixando a sua imaginação fluir ele tenta imaginar quem seria o culpado por processo de eliminação... Mas no fim... Ele não chega a um resultado muito conclusivo... Na verdade existe uma porção de pessoas nesta Academia que não vão com a cara dele pelo fato dele ser um estrangeiro... Não que exista um ódio generalizado nesta escola por estrangeiros... Mas acontece que apenas as meninas são bem recebidas independente de onde elas venham... Os meninos ficam felizes porque eles são meninos, e as meninas ficam felizes porque elas não vão precisar compartilhar sua escola com outro pervertido... A não ser que ele seja bonito no nível de um modelo... O que não é o caso de Dalle em sua opinião... Não que ele se considere feio, mas sua constituição fraca e aparência mediana não o ajudam muito.

O caso é que esse fenômeno ocorre porque a Academia Kuoh era uma escola/colégio/universidade exclusiva para meninas... Mas a três anos atrás foi decidido que ela se tornaria uma escola mista e permitiria a matricula de meninos em sua gama de estudantes... Devido a isso, o numero de meninos em toda a Academia é de apenas três ou quatro para 18/19 meninas por classe, o que gera a sensação coletiva da população feminina de que eles só estão ali para satisfazer algum fetiche pervertido e imoral.

"(Suspiro)..." Ele suspira cansado...

'Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei... Eu sei que ele vai me cobrar o olho da cara... Mas acho que a minha única opção vai ser deixar isso com o Kai.' Ele diz mentalmente, se lembrando que o numero do remetente da mensagem estava oculto.

...

'Que horas são?' Ele retrai a manga do blazer de seu braço direito e olha as horas em seu relógio de pulso... '14:23... Ótimo, a prova deve acabar a qualquer momento a partir de agora.' Ele recosta em sua cadeira e espera o tempo limite do exame chegar ao fim.

...

...

...

Não muito tempo depois...

 ***Clap* *Clap***

Duas palmas foram feitas pelo professor que acaba de se levantar de sua cadeira.

"Muito bem pessoal abaixem as canetas, por favor... O tempo acabou." Muitos gemidos de dor mental ressoam pela sala... "Vocês tiveram duas horas para terminar isso, agora abaixem essas canetas, me entreguem as suas provas e se retirem daqui! Os resultados poderão estar sendo retirados a partir do próximo dia 2, até lá... Adeus!"

Finalmente acabou...O temido exame final chega ao seu fim...

Muitos alunos respiram aliviados, mas alguns ainda tremem de medo já pressentindo a bomba que vão levar no exame, e a surra que vão levar dos pais por repetir o ano e desperdiçar o dinheiro deles...

Verdade seja dita, esta escola pode ser qualquer coisa... Mas barata ela não é.

"... ... ..." Silenciosamente um aluno de gravata desatada entrega a sua prova para o professor em sua mesa.

"Hm...? Oh, Dalle-kun... Eu notei que você tinha abaixado a sua caneta já alguns minutos... Como você acha que se saiu no exame? Foi muito difícil?" O professor pergunta ao garoto... Ele inclina um pouco a cabeça para gesticular que sim.

"Bom, de todo modo eu espero que você tenha se saído bem... Seria uma pena te segurar aqui por mais um ano...Você já pode ir, e vê se dá um jeito nesse seu cabelo antes da volta às aulas, pintar o cabelo não é contra o regulamento da academia... Mas procure fazer isso direito."

O garoto parece confuso com as palavras do seu professor e decide olhar para o seu reflexo no vidro de uma janela próxima para analisar o seu visual...

Tudo parece em ordem... Olhando de volta para ele no reflexo da janela, ele vê claramente a sua imagem habitual... Um jovem alto e esguio de pele clara e semblante entediado... Medindo 1'80 centímetros, ele consegue se sobressair facilmente entre os alunos de sua atual classe que são dois anos mais novos... Ele veste o uniforme padrão da escola, composto por uma camisa branca listrada, um blazer preto e calças pretas... Seus olhos são negros assim como os seus cabelos que são lisos (quase ondulados, pela aparente falta de pente...) e um pouco compridos.

'Não vejo nada de errado... Do que será que ele estava falan-... Eh?' Dalle percebe algo anormal... Em seu cabelo, por entre algumas mechas, ele pode ver o surgimento de algumas mechas brancas que ele não havia notado antes... A maioria é quase imperceptível, mas existem duas mechas BEM visíveis que descem em sua franja frontal e outras muitas no topo de sua cabeça.

'Mas o que?' O rapaz fica sem entender nada... Até hoje de manhã o seu cabelo era totalmente preto... De onde vieram todos esses fios brancos? What? Mas antes que ele pudesse dar voz aos seus pensamentos... Algo a mais chama a sua atenção no reflexo... Algo se ascendendo lentamente sobre a sua cabeça de forma... Pixelizada? Lentamente ficando mais e mais visível, progressivamente tomando a forma de letras.

Involuntariamente a boca do jovem vai se abrindo em surpresa... E ao final... Três linhas de palavras se formam e começam piscar sobre a cabeça dele como se estivessem com interferência.

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nível: 2**

 **Dalle S. Gates**

"Ah, cara..." Ele finalmente consegue dizer... Atraindo a atenção do professor que estava olhando para as provas.

"Hmm... Algo errado Dalle-kun?" O professor pergunta.

O garoto levanta o braço para apontar para o seu reflexo na janela, mas para no meio quando ele percebe pelo seu reflexo que as mensagens acima de si mesmo já haviam sumido... "Ah? Que droga é essa?" O professor por sua vez começa há ficar um pouco impaciente pela falta de atenção do garoto... "Você está me ouvindo?" O rapaz olha para o seu mestre... E fica pasmo... Agora existe algo estranho flutuando sobre a cabeça de seu professor.

 **[Professor]**

 **(Apostador Compulsivo)**

 **Nível: 3**

 **Minoru Yoshioka**

"Ai meu Pai..." Dalle diz sem acreditar no que esta vendo.

"Dalle-kun?" O professor o chama novamente só que num tom mais alto... Porem Dalle o ignora, já que ele está muito distraído para dar ouvidos ao mestre.

Olhando para o resto de seus colegas, ele percebe que todos agora possuem 'informações' pairando sobre suas cabeças, assim como as antigas dele e seu professor... "Só pode ser brincadeira..." Voltando a sua atenção para o seu reflexo, ele nota que as suas próprias 'informações' flutuantes retornaram e parecem agora 'firmadas'... Sem a interferência de antes.

O homem de meia idade fica sem entender nada, então ele ponha uma mão sobre o ombro de Dalle e o balança levemente para chamar a sua atenção...

"Dalle, você está pálido... O que você tem?" O jovem sai de seu transe e volta a sua atenção ao mestre.

"Hum? Hmm... O que?" Ele diz.

"Eu perguntei se você esta se sentindo mal ou algo assim..." O homem diz... Dalle acena com a cabeça que não... "Eu estou bem."

O homem solta o ombro do garoto e olha nos olhos do aluno.

"Mesmo?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim... Hmm... Com sua licença, eu tenho de ir andando." Dalle responde e sem demora ele se vira e caminha para a saída da sala.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Academia Kuoh**

 **Corredores/14:37**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

'Ok eu estou alucinando... Deve ser essas noites mal dormidas que eu passei jogando WoW...' Dalle diz em sua mente enquanto faz seu caminho até os armários da escola... Andando, ele observa os alunos que passam por ele e seus... 'Nomes' e 'Níveis' sobre suas cabeças como se ele estivesse em um jogo de RPG online.

Colocando uma mão sobre o seu rosto, ele massageia os seus olhos na tentativa de acordar, caso ele esteja dormindo... 'É isso... Eu só preciso dormir um pouco e vou ficar novo em folha... Aí eu vou acordar e vou procurar um medico pra descobrir porque raios eu estou ficando grisalho.' Ele prossegue o seu caminho.

Passando por uma encruzilhada de corredores, ele não vê que uma pessoa cruza o seu caminho.

 ***Esbarro***

Dalle tromba em alguém.

"Eek!?" A pessoa caí sentada no chão, espalhando algumas pastas para todo lado.

"Ai meu pai..." Ele olha para a pessoa caída...

Vários alunos ao redor olham a cena em desaprovação ao descuido de Dalle... Alguns até comentam em cochichos...

–"Que bastardo... Você viu o que ele fez?"

–"Desprezível, ele derrubou aquela garota..."

–"Ela deve ter se machucado..."

–"É aquele NERD repetente... Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Dani?"

–"Alguém viu meu Headphone? Eu quero meu Headphone, não é fone de ouvido não em! É um Headphone!"

–"Eu fico gorda sem esse espartilho?"

–"O que ele esta esperando para ajudar a garota?"

–"Quem passou a mão na minha bunda!"

–"Ei você! Pague o aluguel!"

–"Eu vou matar esse infeliz! Como ele ousa encostar na terceira rainha de Kuoh!" São alguns dos protestos da multidão.

Ignorando as bobagens e ameaças de morte... Dalle decide se voltar para a pessoa que ele derrubou no chão e ajudá-la.

...

Essa pessoa em questão se mostra ser uma garota de estatura media... Uma conhecida estudante da instituição, usuária de óculos de grau ovais de cor violeta... Ela possui cabelos curtos e negros que chegam até a altura do pescoço que cobrem parcialmente suas orelhas e testa com sua franja... Os olhos dela embora agora fechados pela dor, são conhecidos pela incomum tonalidade de violeta... Na realidade, existem várias pessoas na escola com estranhas variações de cores de cabelo e olhos que não deveriam ser permitidas... Até onde Dalle sabe, as escolas japonesas costumam ser bastante rigorosas quanto aos uniformes e formas dos estudantes se arrumarem... Chegando ao cumulo de proibir batom, brincos, tatuagens, tintura de cabelo e outras coisas que te fariam ficar diferente dos outros estudantes.

'Mas não aqui na Academia Kuoh aparentemente... Já que existem tantas pessoas que optam por usar lentes de contato e tintura...' Pensa Dalle.

Voltando sua atenção a garota caída... Ele confirma que ela é ninguém menos do que Souna Shitori, uma das três garotas mais populares de todo o colégio... E também considerada a mais promissora aluna na historia da academia dês de sua fundação a mais de... Sabe-se Deus lá quando... Provavelmente mais tempo do que Dalle gastou andando na terra pela quantidade de fotos de diretores na sala dos professores.

...

'Hoje não é meu dia... De todas as pessoas que eu podia derrubar, tinha que ser a Presidente do Conselho Estudantil? Eu estou cagado mesmo.'

A dita garota, procura por seus óculos no chão que havia voado com o seu tombo... Ela o recupera e o limpa com um paninho que ela tirou de um bolso da saia, então o recoloca na frente de seus olhos e se tenciona ao sentir uma pontada de dor com o toque da armação dos óculos no dorso de seu nariz que esta um tanto avermelhado graças ao impacto... "Aw..."

"Perdão, você esta bem?" Ele rapidamente se agacha para auxiliar a vitima de seu descuido... "Eu estava completamente avoado, senhorita Shito-" Ele pausa no meio de sua sentença quando ele vê de relance o que está escrito acima da cabeça da garota.

 **[Rei]**

 **(Herdeira dos Sitri)**

 **Nível: 39**

 **Sona Sitri**

"Huh..." Ele olha fixamente para as informações ali mostradas sobre a garota... "Mas em..."

Percebendo a estranha reação de Dalle... A garota de olhos afiados nota que ele não esta olhando exatamente para ela e sim para algo acima de sua cabeça... Ela olha para cima discretamente, mas fica confusa ao perceber que não ah nada ali... 'Talvez meu cabelo esteja desalinhado?' Ela imagina passando uma mão na cabeça.

Olhando para o garoto de novo, ela fica ainda mais confusa por ele só ficar ali parado na frente dela resmungando coisas inaudíveis... Como se tivesse tendo uma estranha conversa com ele mesmo... Ela levanta uma mão e balança na frente dele... Mas não consegue uma reação... 'O que deu nesse garoto?' Ela estala os dedos nos olhos dele e também não adianta... O estranho rapaz continua murmurando coisas sem sentido... A menina então se cansa desse jogo e resolve usar sua voz para lhe chamar a atenção.

"Dalle-san..." Ele olha para a garota com sua cara ainda dando sinais deque sua atenção ainda está dividida... "Você não ia me ajudar a me levantar?" Ela pergunta com insatisfação por ainda estar no chão... Dalle pisca algumas vezes sem entender do que ela está falando, já que ele se esqueceu do ocorrido... Então ele olha em volta e sua memória volta num flash.

"Oh? Ah?! É verdade!" Ele a ajuda e começa a recolher as pastas que ela deixou cair por sua culpa.

...

...

...

"Desculpe novamente por te derrubar... Eu estava com a cabeça nas nuvens." Dalle diz.

A garota se limpa da poeira e ajeita os óculos novamente antes de se dirigir ao desajeitado aluno de cabelos dicromático.

"Esta tudo bem... Foi um acidente... Porem..." Ela pausa e olha no fundo dos olhos de Dalle, fazendo o garoto suar frio... "Andar tão distraído é muito arriscado... Procure ficar mais atento ao circular por lugares movimentados." A garota então procede em continuar a dispensar a multidão que se formou em volta deles e começa e recolher alguns papéis que voaram longe.

Dalle se adianta vendo que a jovem está de saia curta e seria mais complicado para ela... Francamente esse uniforme feminino dessa escola é bem sugestivo... Algum tarado deve ter desenhado essa coisa com más intenções... A menina fica grata pela atitude do rapaz e o agradece com um breve "Obrigada." esperando de lado até que ele termine... Mas ao se abaixar perto dela, a menina não consegue deixar de perceber o estranho cabelo dele pintado desordenadamente de branco.

"Você mesmo fez... Isso em você?" Dalle olha para ela em resposta a voz dela e a vê apontando para sua cabeça... Ele vira os olhos para cima como que para olhar o seu próprio cabelo, dando a entender que ele compreendeu a pergunta dela e volta a olhar a menina rapidamente... "E-Er.. Eu... Pintei... No caminho para cá..." Ele inventa... "De manhã... Em um... Cabeleireiro sabe... Desses que mexem com cabelo." Diz erguendo um sorriso tão falso e forçado quanto uma nota de três.

"Uhun..." Responde a Kaichou com seus olhos se estreitando perante a óbvia baboseira... Claramente começando a desconfiar da agitação e estranho comportamento do garoto que parece desconfortável... Imagina ela que seja por alguma encrenca que ele tenha se metido e esteja com medo de ser descoberto... "Certo... Não me leve a mal... Mas não ficou muito bom... Você devia voltar até esse 'salão' que fez isso e reclamar... Ou fazer uma denuncia."

"Mas em? Está tão ruim assim?" Ele diz colocando uma mão na cabeça... "Bom, não importa muito... Eu preciso ir agora Souna-san... Mas foi bom conversar com você de novo... Já fazia algum tempo que nós não tínhamos a oportunidade."

"Sim... Um ano..." Ela concorda, relembrando que ambos já estiveram na mesma classe dois anos atrás quando ambos eram recém chegados na Academia.

Porem, no final do ano letivo nessa época... Dalle tirou notas baixíssimas em seu exame final, o que resultou em sua falha... O rapaz entrou para a historia da instituição como o primeiro aluno a repetir de ano com as piores notas que alguém já conseguiu tirar... Ele se tornou bem conhecido por toda a população de alunos como um bom exemplo de o que acontece quando você não se dedica.

Dalle entrega as pastas recolhidas a Souna/Sona... Ele olha rapidamente para o nome diferente sobre a cabeça dela e decide deixar pra lá.

"Até a próxima então Kaichou..." Ele se curva em referencia e respeito à garota, depois se endireita e prossegue o seu caminho.

Sona o observa enquanto ele desaparece no mar de gente se amontoando pelos corredores... Ela sente algo estranho na atitude do normalmente quieto estudante, mas... Ele nunca foi alguém muito normal pra começo de conversa, então ela decide não comentar nada a respeito e voltar aos seus compromissos.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Academia Kuoh**

 **Sala em Reforma 21/14:45**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Geral)**

Os corredores, antes calmos e vazios agora começam a se encher com mais e mais alunos que também estavam realizando o exame neste dia.

Muitos amigos e colegas se cumprimentam, comparam respostas ou simplesmente fazem planos para ir a algum lugar depois daqui só para se divertir um pouco depois de tanta pressão... Pequenos e grandes grupos de amigas e amigos se formam e seguem juntos em direção ao portão de saída do colégio... Porem, sem que os distraídos alunos percebam... Um par de olhos atentos observam sua lenta saída do alto de uma sala temporariamente inutilizada no segundo andar do prédio frontal do colégio... Sua face permanece oculta para quem passa no térreo, as cortinas e a escuridão da sala garantem isso.

...

Um sorriso tenro adorna o rosto da figura que se senta a uma cadeira disposta ao lado da grande janela adornada... Uma curta mesa retangular está disposta diretamente a sua frente, e sobre ela... Uma fumegante xícara de chá... A pouca luz proveniente da janela, ilumina o rosto da figura que se revela ser uma moça estonteante de longos cabelos inquietos da cor rubra escarlate... O uniforme escolar da Academia adorna o seu corpo de forma tão perfeita que consegue evidenciar ainda mais as suas curvas que parecem ter sido esculpidas em Carrara.

Seu cotovelo esquerdo repousa sobre a soleira baixa da janela a sua esquerda por onde ela observa o mundo exterior... Seus curiosos olhos verdes vagam do pátio da escola até o horizonte do municio em expansão... Ao seu lado atuando quase como uma sombra, uma outra garota permanece de pé segurando uma bandeja com um bule de cerâmica branca com temática floral sobre ela... Um pequeno sorriso enfeita o rosto desta segunda jovem de longos cabelos negros feitos em um rabo de cavalo sinuoso que quase toca o chão, seu olhar calmo e de certa forma entediado, também se foca nos alunos que fazem seu caminho até o portão de saída porem com bem menos interesse que a primeira jovem.

...

"Já começou..." Diz calmamente a jovem sentada a janela... Ela volta a sua atenção para a xícara de chá a sua frente... "Eu posso sentir a presença deles nas imediações... Acho que vieram 'testar as águas'..." Ela fecha os olhos abaixando um pouco a cabeça, o seu sorriso se tornando um pouco mais proeminente... "Agora não temos mais opções se não seguir com o plano..." A Ruiva levanta sua cabeça e olha para a garota do rabo de cavalo... "Akeno... Certifique-se que a minha querida 'Reivindicada' esteja sob vigilância a todo momento... Eles podem fazer seu movimento a qualquer momento a partir de hoje."

"Fufufu..." 'Akeno' levanta uma mão para tentar camuflar sua risada... "Como desejar Rias-san."

Apertando seus olhos verdes, o semblante de Rias se torna mais folgazão.

"Você só quer fritar algumas asas dos Caídos não é?"

Ainda rindo... Akeno coloca sua bandeja sobre a mesa e logo em seguida apoia sua mão direita no ombro direito de Rias... "Ara? E a minha querida Buchou pode me dizer como ela chegou a essa conclusão?" Akeno pergunta inocentemente... A ruiva apenas observa a raposa a seu lado de forma vazia... "Você não é conhecida por sua sutileza." A garota dos cabelos negros caminha até as costas do acento de sua amiga sem desconectar sua mão do ombro dela, ao se posicionar, ela repousa sua outra mão no ombro livre de Rias e inicia uma singela massagem.

"Então eu não sou sutil?" Akeno pergunta pressionando alguns pontos de pressão nos ombros tensos da ruiva que ao perceber as intenções dela, tenta protestar... "A-Akeno, v-você quer parar co-...Com-... Hummm...Haaaah..." As mãos de Akeno começam a soltar pequenas faíscas púrpuras enquanto ministra a sua massagem, fazendo Rias se calar e contrair os ombros... "Fufu... Tem certeza que eu não sou sutil?" Diz Akeno se inclinando para sussurrar na orelha direita da jovem as suas mãos.

"A-A-Akeno-hmm... A-Agora não... Eek!?" Rias quase pula em sua cadeira quando sente as mãos de sua 'massagista' se moverem dos ombros para o pescoço... Os polegares dela massageiam metodicamente o espaço atrás do lóbulo das orelhas de Rias enquanto a extensão de suas mãos seguram e massageiam o maxilar e parte das bochechas da garota que fica ruborizada... "Ara, Buchou? Quanta tensão acumulada... Talvez, você precise de outro serviço completo... "

"Repugnante..." A voz de uma terceira garota é ouvida do meio da sala... Sentada em um sofá... Uma garotinha de cabelos brancos a altura do pescoço, come continuamente algumas guloseimas dispostas na mesa de centro a sua frente enquanto assiste a cena de Rias e Akeno com um franzido enfadado... Mesmo com a boca cheia, ela continua a falar... "Em... Plea Lum Djo Bwia Vôchos Fhoca Florthando... (Em plena a luz do dia vocês ficam flertando...)... Glup... Que nojo!" Sua feição impassível muda momentaneamente para uma mais contente quando um novo doce que ela trás a boca graceja suas papilas gustativas... Ao voltar a sua expressão vazia anterior, ela pausa e inclina sua cabeça levemente para cima... O nariz dela mexe um pouco.

"Sniff... Sniff... Hmmm... Temos visita..."

Nem mesmo dois segundos depois...

 **Toc* *Toc* *Toc*** **(** _Se ouvem três batidas na porta_. **)**

Se desvencilhando das mãos da garota do cabelo negro e relativamente curvo rabo de cavalo... Rias assume uma face mais seria... "Akeno..." Ela diz num tom de comando... "Suspiro... Agora mesmo, Rias-san..." Responde Akeno desapontada por ter sido interrompida... Ela caminha até a porta e a abre silenciosamente.

"Oh? Kaichou..."

"Himejima..." Responde Sona Sitri casualmente diante da segunda morena... "Rias ainda está presente não?"

"Um... Sim, ela está..." Akeno dá um passo para trás e abre caminho para a Presidente do Conselho Estudantil passar... "Por favor entre."

"Obrigada."

Rias que observou a entrada da jovem de Bob Cut... Se vira parcialmente para ela ainda sentada em sua cadeira, ela estava prestes a erguer um sorriso e recepcionar a sua amiga de modo usual como sempre faz em suas visitas mas percebe um pesar estranho na aura da mesma... Por alguma razão ela parece inquieta... Ou mesmo... Preocupada.

"Sona...?" Diz Rias um bocado apreensiva.

A moça em questão não responde e só continua caminhando a segunda cadeira desocupada diretamente a mesa de Rias e se senta ali... Jogando uns envelopes amarelos que carregava sobre a mesa de forma desconversada... Ela então pega um dos envelopes, o abre e começa a ler atentamente o conteúdo de uma das folhas retirada de dentro dele... A jovem ruiva assiste a tudo isso ser dizer mais nada e aguarda pacientemente até que Sona tenha finalizado... Seja lá o que ela estiver fazendo... As outras duas ocupantes da sala atentam a essa cena também sem entender o que se passa.

Após dois longos minutos de absoluto silencio... Sona finalmente abaixa sua folha e olha nos olhos de Rias.

"Leia isso..." Ela diz abruptamente sem enrolar e oferece a folha que ela estava segurando para Rias... Que só consegue piscar os seus grandes olhos verdes.

"O que... É isso?" Ela pergunta cautelosamente enquanto levanta a mão devagar para pegar a folha de sua amiga.

"O fruto de nosso impasse... Eu bem lhe avisei que permitir a entrada do inimigo na cidade iria ser... Arriscado." A insatisfação e a irritação eram óbvias em sua voz... Ela balança a cabeça negativamente e com o cotovelo repousando sobre e a mesa e o braço levantado, ela toca suas têmporas... "Apenas leia e você vai entender."

Rias não compreende a razão da exaltação de sua amiga geralmente reservada... Mas seja o que for não deve ser coisa boa.

...

...

...

3 Minutos se passam... Rias termina a sua leitura e por alguma razão o seu cabelo esta um pouco mais despenteado do que estava antes... Um sorriso tremulo e um dedo arranhando a sua bochecha estampam a sua confusão... Ela vira a folha de ponta cabeça e aperta um pouco os olhos mas nada parece funcionar... As equações e termos ali escritos parecem coisas que sairão de um livro de aritmética alienígena para a jovem ruiva.

Não que isso queira dizer que ela seja lerda ou coisa assim... Só que a folha em suas mãos não faz o menor sentido para ela.

"Hmmm... O que é isso?" Pergunta Rias com um sorriso forçado... Sona fecha os olhos e dá um longo suspiro.

"Você entendeu alguma coisa?" Ela pergunta.

"Ah, não..." Responde Rias.

"Fu,fu,fu,fu,fu,fu... Essa é a nossa Rias-chan... Sempre tão confiável." Diz Akeno com uma mão encobrindo o seu sorriso.

"Obrigado pela sua valiosa posição Akeno..." Rias responde com aspereza sem olhar para a garota... "Ara... Será que o meu 'Rei' me odeia agora?" Diz Akeno defletindo a ira de Rias com uma cara de falsa preocupação, fazendo uma veia saltar na testa da ruiva.

"Vergonhoso..." Disse a menina sentada no sofá do centro... "Até você Koneko!" Rias reclama com uma expressão de choro... "Rias..." Sona chama a atenção da garota... "Hm?" Responde Rias que aparentemente se esqueceu do que elas estavam discutindo previamente... "Foco..." É a simples resposta da morena.

Pegando uma das folhas da pilha, Sona a estende sobre a mesa para que todos a vejam... E a toca duas vezes com o dedo indicador em um gráfico em particular.

"Esta vendo essa leitura gravitacional irregular nesta região da cidade..." Rias força os olhos para ver o que Sona está indicando... "Hm, sim... Eu acho."

"Ela foi gerada por uma enorme perturbação de mana que aconteceu na cidade em algum momento durante o exame que estávamos realizando ainda a pouco..." Sona explica para Rias que arqueia uma sobrancelha bem delineada.

"Perturbação de mana?" Pergunta Rias confusa... "Você quer dizer... Mana... Do ambiente?" Ela inclina a cabeça e leva um dedo ao queixo.

Assentindo com a cabeça que sim Sona prossegue... "E não uma gerada naturalmente... Apesar de parecer impossível, algo ou 'alguém' afetou e continua afetando o mana natural ao redor daquela área, gerando essas leituras confusas... De inicio, eu não dei importância, mas após uma de minhas garotas precisar se transportar para lá e não conseguir... Eu liguei as pontas e percebi o que havia de errado com toda essa situação...―

A moça batuca na mesa com seus dedos enquanto continua a falar.

―...Essa 'irregularidade' estava prejudicando especificamente os feitiços do tipo espaciais num raio de um quilometro do epicentro." Rias processa vagarosamente o que Sona acaba de lhe revelar... Finalmente entendendo o que ela esta implicando.

"Mas como isso é possível? Os nossos Sigilos não tinham se tornado livres de interferência com as novas atualizações de Ajuka-sama?" Rias começa a falar, mas é interrompida por sua amiga... "Foi isso o que eu pensei também... Mas aparentemente até mesmo Ajuka-sama não previu a possibilidade da mana ambiental poder ser afetada..." Ela pega outra das folhas... "Não que eu possa culpá-lo... O mana ambiente é como a correnteza de um mar furioso... Ninguém na região deveria ter poder suficiente para alterar o seu curso... Quanto mais o manipular para criar uma área de interferência com tanta maestria bem de baixo de nossos narizes..." Sona olha para a sua amiga rubra com seus olhos se estreitando... "O que só nos leva a uma conclusão... Isso não é um fenômeno natural."

E com isso... A ficha finalmente cai para a herdeira dos Gremory, ela finalmente compreende a dimensão do problema que se faz presente... Assumindo uma posição mais seria, ela se endireita em sua cadeira e se prepara para retratar a sua amiga de infância e confidente com a seriedade que a situação exige.

"E você acha que os 'Caídos' que deixamos se infiltrar na cidade estão envolvidos nisso?" Pergunta a ruiva levando uma mecha solta de seu cabelo para trás da orelha sem conseguir esconder seu nervosismo... Sona só olha a jovem de volta e assente lentamente com a cabeça que sim... "Eu recebi relatos... Alguns deles foram vistos visitando com frequência a região sul da cidade nos últimos dias... E adivinha de onde esse alerta gravitacional surgiu?"

"Do sul..." Responde Rias com resignação... Sona assente com a cabeça mais uma vez.

"Eu entendo a sua situação Rias... Mas foi um erro fazermos vista a grossa a esses indivíduos... Nós estamos a mercê de uma guerra que pode acabar estourando aqui por nossa culpa se não tomarmos uma providencia..." Ela recoloca os seus óculos e o ajusta... "É a nossa obrigação... Essa cidade é território dos Gremory e está temporariamente sobe a nossa jurisdição... Se falharmos de forma tão espetacular aqui, isso ira refletir de forma extremamente negativa em nossas famílias."

Rias Gremory recosta em sua cadeira com uma mão sobre os olhos, ela parece tentar amenizar uma dor de cabeça fantasma.

"Quanto tempo ainda temos até que alguém do outro lado descubra o que está se passando aqui?"

"Não muito tempo... Eu diria um mês no máximo se não mencionarmos nada em nossos relatórios..." Sona responde.

Rias cruza os braços e abaixa a cabeça com os olhos fechados em pensamento... Ela franze, tenciona e relaxa o rosto por diversas vezes... Vários cenários passam por sua mente e seus possíveis desfechos dependendo de suas ações... Tudo estava indo tão bem até agora, os 'Anjos-Caídos' supostamente só deveriam estar aqui pela garota do Sacred Gear e nada mais... O que mais eles estariam fazendo? Uma guerra nesse momento não seria benéfica para nenhum dos lados... Ainda mais para o lado deles que anda sendo reprimido pelas forças do paraíso dos tempos pra cá... Porque eles deliberadamente fariam um movimento contra a Facção dos Demônios em um momento critico desses?

Koneko e Akeno percebem a preocupação na feição de Rias e também começam a ficar inquietas... Bem... Mais Akeno do que Koneko, já que a segunda consegue fazer uma feição aflita enquanto continua saboreando um Suflê de Chocolate e sorrindo inconscientemente.

"Rias..." Diz Sona com um suspiro cansado... "Eu sei como você fica quando põe seus olhos em um possível candidato para o seu Pariato... Mas mesmo assim, essa sua estratégia me pareceu excessivamente arriscada e desnecessária dês de sua concepção... Não é preciso adiantar o processo dessa forma... E pelo que andei pesquisando, Haruka Minami é uma jovem de passado humilde que está passando por varias dificuldade...―

Ela pega uma das folhas escondidas embaixo de duas outras e a examina... A folha em questão é um tipo de ficha técnica com foto colorida e informações pessoas de uma bela moçoila nos seus 15/16 de feições delicadas e gentis olhos noz-moscada... Seus cabelos lisos e longos, são de um tom louro acinzentado que lembra um castanho claro.

―...Sua única família restante são duas irmãs mais novas que ela cria sozinha mesmo ainda estando estudando... Esse é praticamente um caso que se resolve sozinho para mim... Uma simples oferta de proteção e garantia de futuro para suas irmãs deve ser o bastante para você conseguir recrutá-la."

"(Suspiro)... Esse não é o problema Sona." Diz Rias levantando a cabeça e olhando para fora da janela... "O caso é que... Bom..." Ela descruza os braços e coça a cabeça tentando achar as palavras certas... Então ela se volta para a moça a sua frente com um sorriso pernicioso... "Tem outra coisa sobre ela que eu não te contei... Eu... Planejava só revelar isso a você quando ela já estivesse em meu Pariato para te provocar... Sh..Hehe."

Sona franze o nariz... Não gostando nada de onde isso está indo... "E o que seria?" Ela diz lentamente.

"A verdade é que... Após confirmarmos a existência de um Sacred Gear, e eu pedir para Koneko a seguir em segredo para descobrir coisas como seu endereço, rotina e etc... Nós acabamos descobrindo algo a mais..." A ruiva sorri com os olhos... "Algo tão surpreende e inesperado que quase me fez cair pra trás..." Ela inclina um pouco para frente... "Com seu olfato centenas de vezes mais apurado que o nosso... Koneko conseguiu detectar um vago odor vindo da garota..."

Rias sorri misteriosamente e se levanta para concluir com grande estilo a sua grande revelação...

"Ela fedia a dragão..." Interrompe Koneko com finalidade de seu sofá atraindo a atenção de todos... "E a perfume de rosas barato... Uma combinação nada agradável na minha opinião... Mas o que se podia esperar, pobre é uma desgraça."

"KONEKO!" Grita Rias indignada com a falta de bom senso da jovem garota de cabelos brancos... Akeno começa a rir camufladamente com uma mão segurando a boca.

Mas para a morena de cabelos curtos na sala... A situação não parece ter tido muita graça... Pois para ela, a revelação de Koneko parou no momento em que ela ouviu a palavra Dragão sair da boca da menina.

'Dragão... Como assim Dragão? Ela não estaria falando de...–

Os olhos e boca dela se abrem um pouco...

–...Não pode ser...'

"Rias..." Sona chama a atenção da ruiva que estava em processo de se levantar e ir dar uma bronca em Koneko.

"Ela possui um Dragão em seu Sacred Gear?" Rias levanta as duas sobrancelhas... O entendimento da pergunta de Sona não demora a atingir Rias e outro sorriso nocivo se forma graciosamente em seu rosto ao perceber a insegurança na voz de Sona... "Oh... Sim." Ela começa... "Um Dragão muito especial."

Os olhos da herdeira dos Sitri se abrem ainda mais... Ela finalmente entende o significado das palavras de Rias.

"L...L-Longinus?" Ela gagueja.

"Exato... Eu levei esse assunto ao meu irmão, e ele enviou um especialista para avaliar Haruka de forma discreta sem que ela ou você suspeitassem de nada... Ele fez os testes necessários e o resultado foi de veras surpreendente..." Ela pausa um pouco para maior efeito de expressão... "Acabou que Haruka Minami possui 75% de chance de ser a nova usuária de um dos Longinus mais poderosos de todos os tempos... O Sacred Gear; Divine Dividing!" Ela declara.

Sona não esconde a sua surpresa... 'Não é possível...' Ela diz em sua mente... 'Rias encontrou uma usuária de um Longinus!?' Espanto se espalha por sua face.

Rias fica satisfeita com a reação de sua amiga e rival... Essa era a reação que ela estava esperando da garota estóica... Ela pode não ter sido capaz de usar o seu novo 'achado' para esnobar a sua amiga a surpreendendo por já possuí-la em seu grupo... Mas ao menos, Rias iria esfregar o poder dela na cara de Sona agora enquanto pode... Isso se tornou uma espécie de passatempo das duas... Sempre que uma delas recrutava um 'servo' de qualidade 'superior', elas tendiam a fazer um pequeno show para provocar a outra... Sona meio que parou com esses jogos infantis dês de que começou a estudar no mundo dos humanos, mas Rias sempre que pode ainda alfineta a sua amiga fazendo comparações entre os dois Pariatos.

Um grunhido irritado escapa a garganta de Sona.

"Vê se cresce Rias..." Ela diz balançando a sua cabeça negativamente.

"Desculpe, desculpe... Eu não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar... Mas falando serio..." Rias limpa a sua garganta... "Essa era a razão para eu ter bolado todo esse esquema fora de contexto..." Suspira a ruiva... "Essa seria a única forma de trazê-la para o meu lado."

"Sim... O orgulho dos Dragões Sagrados... Eu já sei." Comenta a morena de olhos violeta de forma desonerada.

Um fato conhecido no meio sobrenatural... É o famoso conceito de que os dragões são criaturas extremamente orgulhosas que nunca aceitam abaixar a sua cabeça para ninguém... Não aceitam ordens e nunca se rendem... De fato, eles preferem a morte a demonstrar fraqueza perante um inimigo, e isso vale em dobro para os dois dragões mais conhecidos na historia recente e antiga... Ddrag; O Dragão Vermelho da Dominação e Albion; O Dragão Branco da Supremacia... Ambos conhecidos pelo seu temperamento e por conceder um imenso poder destrutivo para aqueles que brandirem os seus Sacred Gears cuja suas almas foram aprisionadas.

A herdeira da Casa dos Gremory olha para a sua velha amiga com um certo pesar.

"(Suspiro)... Eu... Não posso deixar ela escapar Sona..." Rias abaixa a cabeça... "Essa garota significa a minha única chance de escape... Eu... Isso..."

"Isso precisa dar certo." Sua voz sai quase num murmuro.

Sona aguarda pacientemente até que sua amiga termine de falar a olhando diretamente por cima das lentes de seus óculos... Após alguns segundos se passarem e ela ter certeza de que Rias havia terminado de falar... Ela ergue uma mão até a sua cervical e desvia o rosto num gesto inconfortável, pensando em como se adereçar a pertinaz ruiva.

"Você já tomou a sua decisão não é?" Ela pergunta... Rias apenas assente que sim silenciosamente, então levanta a cabeça com nova determinação e olha Sona nos olhos para responder verbalmente... "Sim..." Ela entoa.

Outro momento tenso das duas se encarando passa... Até que Sona decide recuar.

"Que seja Rias eu já entendi aonde você quer chegar... Alem do mais..." A jovem de óculos ovais se levanta e começa a juntar e arrumar os seus envelopes sobre a mesa... "Se eu estivesse na sua situação... Provavelmente eu faria o mesmo." As palavras saem dos lábios da moça de forma mais áspera do que ela esperava mais ela não se importa e continua... "Eu só espero que isso tudo não acabe explodindo na nossa cara como de costume." Ela diz por fora com um pequeno sorriso.

Mas por dentro...

'NÃO é POSSIVEL! Como é que essa Água de Salsicha tem tanta sorte?! É como se ela sempre estivesse presente na hora certa no lugar certo! Isso não é justo! Não é justo! NÃO É JUSTO!' A garota termina de arrumar as suas coisas e força um pequeno sorriso tenso.

"Vamos esperar um pouco mais e ver se seu plano funciona... E quanto ao que os Anjos-Caídos estão fazendo... Eu vou conduzir uma pequena investigação na área de evento e ver o que encontro... Com sorte eu poderei dar um fim nessa festa antes do fim do dia." Ela se vira e começa a caminhar em direção a porta por onde entrou... Deixando para trás uma Rias confusa mas contente pelo apoio de sua amiga.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Sudeste**

 **Área Residencial/15:03**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

"Kai... Eu estou em frente ao meu condomínio... Quero dizer, não exatamente 'em frente'... Mas eu já consigo ver o prédio..." Diz um certo Dalle com seu celular a orelha... Ele está caminhando em meio a varias pessoas indo e vindo em uma larga e movimentada calçada onde muitas lojas se situam.

Esta é uma área comercial próxima a residencial que existe para atender as pessoas que moram por ali... Dalle chegou aqui depois de despistar um grupo de estudantes baderneiros cujo líder ele acidentalmente esbarrou, o fazendo cair em um jardim de cactos ornamentais... Eles o perseguiram por dois minutos seguidos e só o perderam de vista quando Dalle embarcou em um ônibus intermunicipal... Ele desceu pouco depois de sair da cidade e acabou tendo de pegar uma carona com um estranho para voltar pra casa... O problema é que o estranho lhe achou bonito e o convidou para um jantar a dois num suposto restaurante Frances de nome engraçado... Dalle educadamente recusou o convite e desceu do veiculo assim que ele parou num sinal vermelho, saindo em disparada em direção a um lugar com muitas testemunhas sem nunca olhar para trás.

Agora ele tenta fazer o seu caminho habitual de volta para a sua casa... Que nada mais é do que um pequeno apartamento em um condomínio no sudeste do município... O edifício deve ter no mínimo uns 40/60 anos, facilmente uma das construções mais antigas da cidade, mas esse é o único lugar que lhe cabe no bolso agora que vive sozinho... Seus pais que eram imigrantes resolveram voltar para o seu país de origem depois que sua mãe recebeu uma proposta de emprego no meio do ano passado e ficou decidido que o jovem ficaria no Japão para finalizar seus estudos.

Dalle não gostou muito da ideia, mas as pesadas tachas de inscrição do colégio dele já haviam sido pagas então ele não teve muita opção.

" **[Fala de uma vez o que você quer caralhio!? Nós estamos cheios de contas e a merda do meu pai não pagou a minha pensão do mês para minha mãe... A não ser que você esteja ligando pra dizer que ganhou na loteria e quer dividir comigo é melhor você desligar e ir a merda, porque eu estou pra lá de ocupado!]"** Diz a voz de uma criança do outro lado da linha.

"É o que? Loteria? Hugh... Kai me escuta... Tem uma coisa estranha acontecendo comigo..." Dalle diz em voz baixa com uma mão tapando sua boca ao telefone... Um sujeito engravatado passa a direita de Dalle olhando para a atuação estranha dele, ao perceber isso Dalle se endireita e tosse em sua mão junto a boca... O homem de negócios segue seu caminho ainda desconfiado do jeito suspeito do rapaz que não disfarça seu nervosismo.

" **[Como assim cara? Tá com bosta dura na barriga ou o que?]"**

"Deixa de besteira moleque! Você é a única pessoa em toda a cidade com quem eu posso discutir isso, então desliga esse PC, sai de casa e vem para o parquinho em frente ao meu prédio!" Dalle diz exasperado em um grito silencioso.

" **[Nuss... Olha o cara, que papo esquisito é esse em? Você não me ouviu? Eu estou ocupado aqui tentando evitar que a minha mãe precise vender os moveis para pagar a fatura do cartão de credito!]"** Exclama o menino de forma sôfrega... **"[E... Porque o Playground? Não tinha um lugarzinho melhor não?]"**

"É claro que tinha! Mas eu estou cansado e puto demais pra procurar um lugar melhor então dane-se! Aqui já está bom... Agora vem aqui de uma vez, eu prometo que isso não vai demorar!"

" **[Aff... Mas porque isso? Não dá pra me dizer daqui mesmo?!]"**

"Não porra!" Dalle encobre sua boca com mão novamente e abaixa sua voz... "Eu não vou conseguir explicar direito por telefone!"

" **[Puta que pariu Dalle... Ta bom, eu vou... Mas se for uma besteira qualquer para me fazer perder tempo, você já pode ir se despedindo do seu nariz!]"** Com um ***Clack*** audível... 'Kai' desliga o seu telefone.

O rapaz apenas guarda seu celular e continua andando... Muitas pessoas passam ao seu lado e todas elas, assim como os alunos na escola possuem suas 'Profissões/Classes', Níveis, Nomes e muitas vezes até 'Títulos' acima de suas cabeças que por sua vez... No mundo dos RPGs funcionam praticamente como um apelido que o jogador recebe como recompensa por realizar determinados eventos especiais.

A mesma coisa acontece neste momento com Dalle... Os mais variados títulos podem ser vistos sobre as pessoas junto aos seus nomes classes e nível...

Alguns deles são engraçados... Outros normais e muitas vezes só chatos mesmo... Mas alguns deles.

 **[Assistente Publico]**

 **(Amante de Bonecas Infláveis)**

 **Nível: 2**

 **Morioka Asashime**

Alguns deles definitivamente possuem mais informação do que o rapaz gostaria de saber... Sentindo sua bile subir... Dalle olha para baixo não querendo nem olhar pra face do sujeito que se aproxima e passa por ele.

"Esse dia só fica pior..." Dalle reclama.

Chegando a travessia de rua que o levará até o bloco do condomínio onde ele mora... Dalle espera o sinal fechar e assim que isso acontece, ele segue em direção a um parquinho existente junto ao prédio.

...

...

...

Algumas crianças brincam nos balanços, gangorras e barras do local.

Dalle se aproxima do playground e procura um banco para esperar o seu amigo que ainda não chegou.

"Mas que inferno cadê esse moleque?" Ele olha o seu arredor... "Dá hora em que eu o chamei, ele já deveria estar aqui!" Levantando o braço e retraindo a manga de seu blazer, o rapaz vê a hora em seu relógio de pulso... "A casa da mãe dele só fica a uns cinco minutos do condomínio... Porque aquele bostinha está demorando tanto?"

Sacando seu aparelho celular novamente... Dalle tenta discar o numero de seu amigo... "Pode guardar essa joça... E que intimidade é essa em? Bosta é a vovozinha!" Dalle olha pra cima.

...

E ali parado em sua frente existe agora um jovem garoto de não mais do que 12 anos... Seus olhos castanhos afiados e sobrancelhas abaixadas em um franzido dão a impressão de que ele está permanentemente irritado... Seu cabelo castanho escuro é liso e comprido o suficiente para a sua franja repartida no meio alcançar o lóbulo de suas orelhas... Suas roupas consistem de uma camiseta preta de colar alto por baixo de uma jaqueta jeans branca de zíper que Kai mantém aberta... Um par de calças pretas e botas casuais marrons completam seu visual.

...

Dalle reconhece o garoto e assente com a cabeça.

"Finalmente... O que te fez demorar tanto?" Diz o jovem de cabelos branco e preto ao olhar furtivamente as informações acima da cabeça de Kai.

 **[Hacker]**

 **(Web Stryker)**

 **Nível: 3**

 **Kai Sternenlicht**

"E isso lá é da sua conta? Desembucha logo o que você quer me dizer antes que eu lhe dê uma porrada." Diz Kai sem paciência com as duas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça... Então ele repara no estado 'surrado' do rapaz... Ele parece ter brigado com um caminhão e perdido a briga... Mas tem algo a mais no novo visual de Dalle que chamou a atenção do garoto.

"Ei..." O menino aponta um dedo para o topo da cabeça de Dalle... "Qual é a do cabelo esquisito?"

Dalle balança a cabeça negativamente.

"Essa é uma das perguntas que eu gostaria de ter respostas..." Responde Dalle coçando sua cabeça... Kai só balança os ombros em indiferença.

 ***Thuff***

Não intencionalmente... Algumas crianças pequenas que brincavam ao fundo acertam uma bola nas costas de Kai... O garoto se vira para a direção de onde a bola veio e vê duas crianças se aproximando... Um menino de mais ou menos 5 anos e uma menina de 7.

As crianças se aproximam de Kai ficando de frente pra ele... Ambas parecem estar com medo de serem repreendidas pela bolada... E a cara de poucos amigos de Kai ajuda a piorar tudo um pouco mais.

'... Vai dar merda...' Dalle que tinha se sentado em um banco próximo se levanta já se preparando para intervir caso seu jovem amigo de temperamento volátil enlouqueça.

"Hm... D-desculpe p-pela bolada hmm... Não foi por querer! O meu irmão não viu para onde ele estava chut-" A menina se desculpa e começa e se explicar para Kai... No entanto, o mesmo a interrompe.

"Tá... Que seja... Eu vi que não foi intencional... Aqui a sua bola..." Kai se inclina e pega a bola de futebol do chão... "Só tomem mais cuidado quando estiverem brincando tudo bem? Tem muitos mau elementos na cidade e as ruas são perigosas." Diz Kai... O franzido de seu rosto é momentaneamente substituído por um amigável sorriso.

'... ... ... ...' Dalle continua observando.

A garotinha recebe a bola das mãos de Kai e o reverencia com uma pequena inclinação de cabeça... Suas bochechas coram um pouco neste momento.

"M-m-m-meu nome é Chie!" A garotinha praticamente grita o seu nome na cara de Kai, forçando uma apresentação entre gaguejos... Kai estranha a súbita vontade de se apresentar da garota, mas decide apenas ir com a onda.

"Kai... Prazer..." Ele diz já sem seu sorriso.

O garotinho que veio com a menina apenas olha entre a sua irmã e Kai sem entender nada.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Kai pergunta.

"Não... Quero dizer, sim! Não... Digo..." A garota se enrola tentando achar algo para dizer... "Chie-chan vamos indo!" O garotinho exclama... A menina olha pra ele com vontade de estrangular o garoto.

Sem outra opção a garota se despede de Kai com um beiço e saí triste junto ao seu pequeno irmão de volta para o parquinho.

...

...

...

Dalle sorri vendo a interação das crianças... "Oh que bonitinho... Aquela menininha da pré-escola gostou de você..."

Kai ainda de costas... Olha de lado para Dalle.

"Se eu ganhasse um dólar por cada bobagem que sai da sua boca eu já estaria milionário..."

Dalle levanta as mãos em desistência.

"A hora de brincar acabou... Você vai dizer o que você quer agora ou já?" Diz Kai deixando claro que esse é o seu aviso final... Então sem mais perda de tempo, Dalle saca seu celular e navega até a mensagem misteriosa que ele havia recebido... Virando o celular ele o mostra para Kai.

"O que você acha disso?" O jovem pergunta.

Kai olha para o visor do aparelho e arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Acho que você precisa de uma namorada." Ele responde já fechando a cara... Dalle estranha a resposta do garoto e vira a tela do celular para si... "Huh!?" Dalle fica branco ao ver o que ele havia mostrado para o garoto menor.

 **[Bem vindo: Paisão Zenzual O seu registro no Gatinha Sedentas foi efetuado com sucesso... Aproveite!]**

"Puta MADRE!" Ele quase derruba o aparelho enquanto luta para apagar o embaraçoso alerta... Kai apenas bate seu pé direito no chão impacientemente enquanto espera Dalle achar a mensagem correta.

"Pronto, agora sim... Eu recebi isso hoje por volta das uma da tarde." Dalle entrega o celular para Kai.

" **[Felizz#anivers#r!o#de#18#ANOS_"Dalle/Saint/Gates"_[TheGamer]=OC01+WPDXD/NOVA_DUNGEON_INICIADA=M#10%!]"**

O garoto lê a mensagem e logo devolve o aparelho de volta para Dalle.

"Isso é o que você ganha por se registrar em sites pornô... Agora tome Spam, punheteiro!" Diz Kai.

"Há-há... Muito engraçado Kai..." Dalle retruca se sentando em seu banco de novo... "Obrigado!" Kai faz uma reverencia se curvando como se ele fosse um maestro... Dalle balança a cabeça negativamente e oferece um lugar ao banco para Kai que prontamente recusa dizendo que ele esta bem de pé... Dalle então olha pro céu da tarde ainda azul.

"Você acreditaria se eu dissesse... Que essa mensagem chegou pra mim pouco antes de uma coisa muito estranha começar a acontecer comigo..."

"É mesmo? Tipo o que?" Um sorriso sacana vem ao rosto de Kai... "Oh eu já sei! Você está mesmo constipado!"

"Dá um tempo Kai... Isso é sério..."

Kai percebe a preocupação no tom de voz de seu amigo e resolve se aquietar... Sua expressão muda para uma mais analítica... "Explique-me então..." Diz Kai... Dalle assente com a cabeça.

"Assim que eu terminei a minha prova... Eu... Não sei como... Comecei a ver..." Dalle massageia as suas têmporas... Kai continua de pé na frente dele com seu franzido perpetuo no rosto... Dalle parece estar buscando as palavras certas e acaba demorando um pouco a encontrá-las.

"Gente morta?" Kai pesca uma conclusão.

"Claro que não! Deixa de falar besteira!" Dalle grita chamando a atenção de algumas mães e pais que estão ali no parquinho com seus filhos... Dalle sorri e acena para eles envergonhado... Então ele se volta para Kai com irritação.

"Suspiro... Escute... A verdade, é que você vai pensar que eu estou ficando maluco..." Dalle diz inclinando sua cabeça pra trás e olhando pro céu.

"Eu já acho isso..." Kai diz estoicamente.

"... Ok então..." Dalle sorri de irritação... "Acho que nenhum estrago será feito assim." O rapaz abaixa a cabeça para olhar Kai nos olhos.

"É o seguinte... Eu consigo ver os nomes, níveis, classe e títulos das pessoas acima de suas cabeças como se eu estivesse em um MMORPG!" Ele diz seriamente.

...

...

...

Um minuto se passa e Kai apenas olha Dalle de volta sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

"E então?" Dalle pergunta.

"E então o que?" É a replica do menino.

"O que você acha?"

"Normal... Eu acho..." Kai coça sua nuca... "Eu já sabia que os videogames iam fritar o seu cérebro... Eu só não sabia que seria tão cedo..."

"Porra Kai!" Dalle diz indignado.

"Ok... Ok!" O menino de cabelos castanhos levanta as duas mãos num gesto pacificador... "Hmm... Então... Videogames né... Você passou a ver informações sobre a cabeça das pessoas como se você estivesse em um game de MMORPG é isso?"

"Foi o que eu disse..." Dalle diz recostando no acento.

"Você não está de putaria está?"

"NÃO Kai eu NÃO estou!" Grita o rapaz fazendo o menino tapar suas orelhas para não ficar surdo.

"Jeeez... Certo, certo... Hmmm...Você esta vendo essas informações acima da minha cabeça também?" Kai pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada... Dalle assente com a cabeça que sim... "E o que diz?" Dalle olha novamente para as informações sobre o Kai... E seu olho esquerdo começa a tremer de irritação.

"Classe; Hacker... Titulo; Web Stryker... Nível; 3... E o seu nome... Bom, obviamente é Kai Sternenlicht..."

Kai sorri em satisfação pelo que ele ouviu.

"Nada mal... Stryker é o nick que eu uso para fazer negócios na internet... E eu não me lembro de ter te contado sobre ele... Talvez você não tenha ficado tão maluco afinal..." Ele cruza seus braços em pensamento... "Só por curiosidade... Você consegue ver o seu próprio Nível?" Dalle olha para o outro lado em desconforto já sabendo da intenção sacana por trás da pergunta.

"Eu sou nível 2..."

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Kai dispara uma alta gargalhada com um dedo apontado para Dalle... "Se fudeu otário! Se fudeu!"

Dalle tenta ignorar a irritante criatura em sua frente... Ele olha para os prédios ao longe e tenta manter sua calma por todo o tempo que levou para Kai se acalmar e parar de rir de sua cara.

...

...

...

Alguns minutos depois... Kai parou de rir e ambos resolveram concluir sua conversa... Dalle revelou a Kai que ele consegue ver essas mesmas informações sobre a cabeça de todo mundo sem exceção... O que impressiona o garoto de cabelos castanhos... Dalle então comentou que a sua classe possui o mesmo nome de algo mencionado na mensagem de celular corrompida que ele recebeu... The Gamer.

Kai então pede para rever a mensagem e confirma que o nome da classe realmente está lá.

"Você tem certeza de que está escrito The Gamer sobre a sua cabeça?" Kai pergunta enquanto devolve o celular de Dalle.

"Claro que sim... Foi por isso que eu decidi que precisava de uma segunda opinião..." Dalle gesticula com a mão de forma rotacional... "Digo... Se existe uma mensagem de celular real sobre isso então eu não estou apenas imaginando coisas não é?" Questiona o rapaz um pouco temeroso por sua sanidade... Ele nunca se considerou a pessoa mais sana da cidade, mas agora neste exato momento ele acha que perdeu algumas posições no Ranking das pessoas mais sensatas do mundo.

"De fato..." O menino diz com uma mão no queixo enquanto relembra a mensagem... "Ali dizia algo sobre 'Nova Dungeon Iniciada'... O que isso significa?"

"Sei lá... Essa é a primeira mensagem deste contato que faz algum sentido... E olha que o bastardo já me mandou umas cem dessa dês de o começo do ano... Vai entender, isso não faz sentido." Dalle olha para suas mãos.

"Aliais,toda essa historia de ter habilidades não faz nenhum sentido... Como eu consegui isso afinal? E pra que isso serve?" Dalle pergunta gesticulando com as mãos.

"Primeiro; isso não serve pra porra nenhuma! Segundo; nem tudo precisa de uma razão pra existir no mundo sabia, e mesmo assim elas existem! E quanto a como você o conseguiu... Bom talvez você tenha sido picado por um game radioativo e ao invés de ter câncer você ganhou poderes! Agora deixa de bobagens e vamos testar o que mais você pode fazer!" Kai disse esfregando suas mãos em empolgação.

Dalle olha para o menino... "Como assim?"

Um franzido irritado volta à face de Kai... Ele rapidamente ergue uma mão e cutuca a testa de Dalle com o dedo indicador... "Use isso aqui imbecil... Você tem uma classe chamada The Gamer acima de sua cabeça, e consegue ver os nomes e níveis das pessoas como se estivesse em um MMO... Obviamente você ganhou super poderes de um Personagem de Videogame!"

Super poderes de um personagem de videogame? 'Seria possível?' Dalle pensa com incerteza... Porque ver os nomes e níveis das pessoas ele já está vendo como nos jogos... Mas o que mais ele poderia fazer? Existem mais coisas que ele possa fazer?

"Poderes de um personagem de videogame? O que exatamente você espera que eu faça?" O rapaz de cabelos monocromáticos pergunta.

"Nada aqui é claro... Se algo realmente ordinário acontecer você vai acabar no jornal das 8 sem duvida... Então vamos para um lugar que não tenham câmeras ou pessoas com celulares..." O perspicaz menino diz.

"Existe um lugar assim por aqui?" Dalle pergunta.

Kai aponta para trás com seu polegar... "Existe um Parque Florestal meio escondido ao sul daqui... O Parque Goodwill conhece? Ele foi inaugurado há quatro anos se não me engano, passou na TV e tudo! Aquele lugar é perfeito, quase ninguém vai lá por fazer parte de um novo loteamento." A animação do menino vai diminuindo conforme ele conclui a sua explicação... Então ele balança os ombros... "Bom, com exceção de umas senhorinhas que adoram correr e fazer alongamentos na grama... Mas relaxa, elas enxergam mal e não carregam celulares."

"Do jeito que você fala, faz parecer que nós vamos praticar um crime..." Dalle diz com desconfiança.

"Pois é, mas vai na minha que é sucesso! Eu sei do que eu estou falando, agora levanta esse traseiro daí e vamos já pra lá... Tempo é dinheiro e eu não gosto de desperdiçar!" O jovem garoto dá um leve soco no ombro do rapaz que estava relaxado.

"Olha Kai... Eu não sei se eu quero mesmo fazer isso." Dalle olha pro céu.

"Ahh faça-me um favor!? Você não vai amarelar agora vai?!" Kai diz com aspereza... "Algo de interessante finalmente acontece nessa sua vida miserável e você vai simplesmente colocar o rabo entre as patas e dar pra trás? SEJA HOMEM UMA VEZ NA SUA VIDA!?" Ele diz gritando e gesticulando com as mãos exasperadamente.

O Gamer por sua vez possui dois dedos tapando os seus ouvidos e uma cara de irritação... "Você pode ser barulhento quando quer não é?" Ele abaixa as suas mãos e resfolega cansadamente... "Mas talvez você tenha razão... Seja lá o que estiver acontecendo comigo, eu prefiro descobrir na segurança de algum lugar apropriadamente sem testemunhas do que por acaso dentro de um super mercado... Ou em casa onde os vizinhos vão me reportar para a policia." Ele coloca as mãos nos seus joelhos e os usa como apoio para levantar.

"Vamos lá ver esse parque." Declara Dalle.

"É assim que se fala!" Comemora Kai.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Limites da Cidade**

 **Limites do Parque Goodwill/16:10**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

Trinta minutos de caminhada depois... Dalle e Kai se encontram nas proximidades do seu destino final... O Parque Goodwill.

Ao longe já se pode avistar as arvores centenárias da área juntamente com os monumentos e bancos de madeira... Enxugando o suor da testa com a manga de seu blazer, o Gamer aproveita para olhar para o seu relógio de pulso e tentar calcular quanto tempo eles levaram para chegar aqui... Se possível, ele gostaria de voltar para casa antes do anoitecer para não perder a sua novela que está nos capítulos finais... Não que ele vá assumir gostar de novelas nesta vida.

A dupla se depara com uma longa e perigosa rodovia que se interpõe entre eles e o parque... Carros vêm e vão sem dar brecha a 60 Km/h.

O Gamer começa a procurar por uma faixa de pedestres, mas Kai chama a sua atenção com o cotovelo e gesticula com a cabeça na direção de uma passarela não muito longe dali... Ambos caminham até as escadas da ponte de concreto e aço e ascendem os degraus até o topo sem demora com Kai praticamente correndo escada acima sem esforço e Dalle quase tendo um ataque cardíaco ao chegar... "Huff... Huff... Gah... Puff..." Ele se curva para frente e se apóia em seus joelhos em busca por ar... "Por que... Puff... Não existem... Huff... Escadas ro... Haah Escadas rolantes... Nessas pontes?!" Kai que já estava a meio caminho do meio da ponte se vira para trás ao ouvir o rapaz ofegante.

"Sério cara... Você esta um trapo em..." A resposta do rapaz a essa assertiva foi um simples grunhido de irritação antes de se erguer em uma postura ereta... "Eu sou um Gamer... Não um maratonista..."

"Pois seria melhor ser um maratonista... Você estaria cuidando de sua saúde e ainda ganhando dinheiro." Alfineta Kai se aproximando.

"Para o seu governo eu faço gameplays no YouTube e meu canal está continuamente crescendo... Acredite ou não, eu sou um Youtuber famoso e em breve eu nem vou precisar mais fazer trabalhos de meio período para pagar minhas contas!" O rapaz diz abrindo os braços e deixando cair... "Na verdade está tudo indo tão bem que eu estou pensando até em parar de estudar para me dedicar a essa profissão! Eu só preciso conseguir mais uns 100.000 inscritos e já era."

"(Assobio)..." Kai assobia num gesto sarcástico... "Isso que eu chamo de plano... Continue assim que o seu futuro está garantido."

Dalle resfolega e começa caminhar... Ele ultrapassa Kai e continua em frente.

"Só me faltava essa... Receber sermão de um moleque com metade do meu tamanho..." Ele resmunga... Então ele olha para o relógio em seu pulso... "Vamos parar de falar abobrinha e fazer o que viemos fazer aqui sim? Eu quero voltar antes do anoitecer, esse bairro é perigoso e eu não quero ser assaltado..." Diz Dalle a seu pequeno amigo.

Dalle estranha a falta de resposta de Kai e se vira parcialmente para trás... "Você me ouviu?"

...

Mas o garoto já não está com ele.

"Eh...?" Ele olha para as duas pontas da ponte e até para cima, mas nada encontra... O garoto simplesmente tinha evaporado no ar... "Mas em..." Ele levanta um pé e olha embaixo da sola de seu sapato... "Onde ele se enfiou?" Já desconfiando que isso se trate de alguma pegadinha do garoto excêntrico, Dalle suspira e balança a sua cabeça negativamente de olhos fechados.

"O que deu em você em moleque? Você não acha que já está um pouquinho grande para brincar de 'Mamãe eu Sumi'?"

 ***Ping*** **(** _Som comumente usado em elevadores para indicar o momento quando se chega a um andar_ **)**

Dalle se tenciona ao ouvir um estranho som digital? Que parece ter soado a sua frente... Se endireitando e levantando a cabeça, ele olha para frente e congela com o que se depara... "Ai Meu Pai..."

...

...

...

Diante do jovem de cabelo branco e preto, um misterioso retângulo azul desafia as leis da gravidade ao flutuar na altura de seus olhos, suas bordas são estilizadas com linhas brancas... Dentro dele, algumas informações estão descritas usando letras pequenas porem bem definidas.

"Um Pop-UP... Tem um Pop-UP aberto na minha frente..." Ele diz para si mesmo.

...

 **[Dungeon Nível: 1 Encontrada!]**

 **[Numero de Participantes: 1]**

 **[Auto Colapso em: 26:42:48]**

 **[Número de Monstros: 50/50]**

 **[:OBSERVAÇÃO:]**

 _ **Parabéns!**_

 _ **Você encontrou a entrada de uma área de combate especial!**_

 ** _Uma vez dentro da sala, os participantes deveram se manter dentro dela até que o tempo de_**

 ** _Auto Colapso expire... Ou até que ao menos metade dos monstros invocados tenham sido abatidos!_**

 ** _Neste caso, a opção de abandonar a seção será oferecida..._**

 ** _Mas a sala se manterá em aberto até o termino do tempo limite!_**

 ** _Caso os participantes derrotem todos os oponentes, a sala será encerrada de imediato!_**

...

...

...

"Ah... Isso só pode ser brincadeira." Ele diz olhando de um lado para o outro incrédulo... E de volta para a janela holográfica... "Tem um Pop-Up na minha frente..." Erguendo uma mão até o seu rosto, ele dá um forte tapa em si mesmo para confirmar que o que está acontecendo é real... "Ghuo!?" E sim... A dor é real... "Erghh... Merda... Não pode ser... Eu devo estar perdendo o juízo de vez." Ele esfrega sua bochecha agora dolorida enquanto olha para a estranha caixa de mensagem voadora.

Algumas palavras conhecidas na caixa azul lhe saltam os olhos e aumentam o seu interesse no conteúdo da mensagem... Inconscientemente seus olhos seguem de palavra em palavra... Lentamente absorve todas as informações contidas no alerta que paira no ar... Ainda sem se dar conta ele havia se inclinado para frente no esforço de continuar lendo as letras miúdas.

Após terminar de ler... Ele finalmente entende o que acabara de acontecer.

"Não..." Ele caminha para as grades de proteção sobre as barras da ponte e observa as ruas abaixo dele... "Não..." Tudo parece perfeitamente normal... Tudo... Exceto por um pequeno detalhe... "Todo mundo sumiu... Eu estou sozinho aqui?" Dalle diz incerto enquanto olha a rua completamente vazia e volta sua atenção ao estranho Pop-UP... "Eu não devia ter saído de casa hoje."

O jovem estudante havia acabado de entrar em algo ou lugar (pelo que ele entendeu) chamado de Dungeon... Uma dimensão paralela cuja única presença humana aparente seria ele... E ao que parece se as informações no alerta estiverem corretas... Monstros.

Ele encara o objeto por cinco longos minutos lendo e relendo tudo ali descrito.

"Pelo box completo do manga de Dragon Ball... Eu entrei em uma dimensão paralela de vídeo game..." Ele puxa seu celular do bolso e abre a mensagem enviada a ele durante sua prova a algumas horas... "Puta madre... Então era disso que essa coisa se tratava... A mensagem estava tentando me alertar sobre essa Dungeon!"

Não mais ele achava que a pessoa que lhe enviou o SMS era um colega Bully de classe... O mundo de Dalle começava a ficar mais e mais confuso a cada instante para ele.

"Eu estou em uma sala de PVM... Eu... Um humano de carne e osso entrei em um lugar que só poderia existir dentro de um videogame." A irracionalidade das palavras que ele acabou de pronunciar o atingem em cheio... Ele não consegue deixar de soltar uma risada nervosa pelo quão ridículo pareceu... "Então é isso mesmo? Eu começo a ver os nomes e níveis das pessoas sobre suas cabeças e agora entro em Salas de PVM da vida real... O que está acontecendo com o mundo? Deu um Bug na Matrix ou o que?" Dalle diz para si mesmo sarcasticamente... "Eu fiquei louco de vez..."

Ele olha para o céu com uma mão na cabeça... "Cara... Queria eu ter ouvido a moça do horóscopo e não ter saído de casa hoje."

 ***Ping***

 **[Pelo habito de pensar nas coisas racionalmente, a sua Sabedoria subiu em 1 ponto!]**

...

Um novo som de alerta ressoa.

Dalle gira os olhos para olhar a nova mensagem ainda com a cabeça inclinada para cima.

"E agora eu estou ganhando pontos de status... Essa coisa de videogame está avançando mais rápido que a inflação... O que virá depois disso? Eu vou ser sugado para uma dimensão de fantasia armado com meus fabulosos poderes de NERD e viver altas aventuras enquanto aprendo o valor da amizade verdadeira e encontro o amor de minha vida?" Meio temeroso ele olha envolta para ver se nenhum portal estranho está se abrindo para fazer exatamente isso e suspira aliviado quando vê que ainda está tudo calmo e quieto na medida do possível em sua atual situação.

A verdade é que Dalle já havia lido vários Fanfics sobre esse tipo de historia em seu tempo livre... Um jovem de coração puro é levado para um mundo mágico onde coisas incríveis são possíveis, e lá ele adquiri amigos e amores que o ajudam a evoluir como pessoa e blá,blá,blá... 'Blarg!'... Esse tipo de clichê lhe dá asco... No decorrer dos anos dês de que descobriu o lado GEEK da força, ele se tornou uma pessoa bem critica a livros, filmes e principalmente games... Desenvolvendo uma preferência por um certo tipo de historia e ódio por outros.

...

Chacoalhando a sua cabeça para se livrar dos pensamentos inúteis... O jovem volta à realidade.

"Se concentra Dalle... Isso não é hora de se distrair." Voltando sua atenção para a nova janela de 'ponto adquirido' ele lê todo o texto novamente e tenta reafirmar que o que ele havia lido realmente procede... E parece que realmente não ouve engano... A expressão dele lentamente muda de uma neutra para uma de exaspero.

"Meu Jesus eu realmente estou ganhando pontos de status como um personagem de RPG..." Ele diz sorrindo consternadamente fechando os olhos... "E para tornar tudo ainda mais estranho, parece que foi apenas para enfatizar uma piada... Porque esse tipo de maluquice só acontece comigo?"

Dias ruins como os de hoje não são raros na vida do NERD... Por varias vezes ele se vê envolto em apuros graças a sua horrível falta de sorte ou por causa de Kai que toda semana está envolvido em algum projeto novo para ganhar dinheiro... Dalle se lembra com temor do dia em que o garoto o envolveu em um esquema que envolvia entregar envelopes suspeitos de pessoas suspeitas para outras pessoas ainda mais suspeitas... Terminando por descobrir mais tarde que os seus chefes eram da Mafia Italiana... O rapaz quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando viu seu empregador sendo preso nas noticias da manhã e por pouco não se cagou de medo de acabar na cadeia por estar envolvido.

'Porque eu continuo me distraindo?' Ele diz abrindo os olhos... 'Chega de dar voltas... Eu não vou conseguir fazer nada se ficar procrastinando...'

Ele bate levemente em suas bochechas com as suas mãos num gesto de 'acordar' e se preparou para começar a pensar em uma maneira de sair desta Sala de PVM/Dungeon.

"Eu só queria ter trazido o meu kit anti-vagabundo hoje... Tsk." Comenta Dalle de canto de boca... Com o dito kit mencionado sendo, um protetor bucal, bandagens e um bastão elétrico que ele mesmo montou em casa com a ajuda de Kai... Esse kit, na verdade foi algo que ele julgou necessário carregar com sigo após ser assaltado três vezes seguidas em um mês por vagabundos portando facas e garrafas quebradas que o julgaram uma presa fácil no bairro de seu atual condomínio que não possui muita segurança... Mas apenas uma vez ele precisou sacar a sua arma, e foi para espantar um grupo de colegas 'invejosos' de sua antiga escola que falharam no exame de admissão da Academia Kuoh e decidiram dar uma surra no 'NERD' por ele supostamente não merecer andar entre os anjos que povoam aquela instituição.

"Herrrgh..." Ele percebe que sua mente está divagando novamente... "Dês de quanto eu me tornei uma pessoa tão pensativa? Será que aquele ponto a mais de Sabedoria está fazendo isso?" Ele balança sua cabeça da esquerda para a direita... "Se for assim eu não me importaria de ganhar alguns pontos de Força pra me defender dos tais monstros mencionados no alerta... E dos cachaceiros desempregados de rua... Uh... Espera aí..." Ele franze as suas sobrancelhas.

"Tem monstros neste lugar? Isso é uma piada né... Não tem como se-..." Então ele congela.

Um ícone de exclamação metafórico lhe aparece na cabeça e seus olhos se abrem mais em surpresa... Ele se da conta de uma coisa que ele não havia percebido.

"Alto lá..." Ele inclina sua boca em pensamento... "Eu ganhei um ponto de status?" Erguendo uma mão ele põe um dedo em sua têmpora... "Se eu estou ganhando pontos de status... Isso quer dizer que eu tenho uma tela de status?" Ele pensa em voz alta... Faz um pouco de sentido não? Se você está ganhando pontos de status, então naturalmente você deve possuir um meio de velos! Não é assim que todo jogo de RPG funciona?

...

"Ah cara, se for vai ser muito foda..." Ele sorri... "Vai ser um sonho de criança realizado..." Ele deseja do fundo de seu âmago... "Por favor seja verdade!"

Após muito debate interno, Dalle decide que vai tentar fazer a tal tela aparecer... O rapaz então começa a imaginar como fazer isso sem a ajuda de um teclado, mouse ou controle já que na vida real não existem essas coisas para te auxiliar, e uma idéia vem a sua mente... 'Talvez seja um comando de voz?'

Ele ainda está incerto... Mas o que ele perde em tentar?

"Hmm... Vamos ver, talvez seja assim..." Ele limpa a garganta...

"...'Apareça Status'!" Ele levanta uma mão pro céu... E...

...

...

...

Nada...

Dalle abaixa sua mão e a põe no queixo... "Inglês de mais? Que tal assim... 'Parâmetros'!"

...

...

...

O silencio inconfortável é a sua única resposta.

Ele começa a sentir se sentir um pouco envergonhado... "Talvez eu esteja perdendo o meu tempo..." Ele coça o pescoço meio sem jeito.

Só porque ele possui alguns poderes de games não significa que ele possui todo o SET completo.

"Merda..." Dalle se decepciona.

...

"Ok, só mais uma vez... ' **Status** '!" Ele diz tentando engatilhar a aparição da tela... E...

...

...

...

 ***Ping***

 **...**

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 2 **– Exp:** 20 **/** 200

 **Título:** Nenhum

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 24 **/** 24 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 1,1 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 10 **/** 10 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 0,9 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 400 **/** 400 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 26 **por minuto**

 **Força:** 3 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 28,5 **Kg**

 **Vitalidade:** 4 **/Resistência Corporal:** +3,2 **%**

 **Espiritualidade:** 0 **/Resistência Mágica:** +2,7 **%**

 **Sabedoria:** 9 **/QI:** 81

 **Destreza:** 3 **/Velocidade Máxima:** 7,5 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 5

 **Dinheiro:** 0

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012, mas tiveram de voltar anos depois deixando seu filho sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle se encontra no fundo do posso... Sem namorada, amigos (o Kai não conta) ou uma vida social, ele afoga suas mágoas em jogatinas noturnas pela internet._

...

Dalle se assusta... "EeH!? Apareceu... A tela apareceu de verdade... É como o Kai disse, eu realmente ganhei poderes de um personagem de videogame!" Ele diz de queixo caído... Respirando fundo, os seus nervos se acalmam um pouco.

"Puta merda..." Ele olha a tela de cima a baixo... "Eu não estou sonhando estou?" Diz o jovem incrédulo.

"Está tudo ali, eu tenho todas as barras! HP,MP,Vigor... Meu nível e EXP..." Ele faz questão de mandar o sumário se fuder pelo que está escrito ali e volta a analisar os números de seu status.

"Vamos ver... FOR 3, VIT 4, ESP 0, SAB 9 e DES 3...?" Ele diz confuso.

"Isso é bom ou ruim..." Ele percebe os efeitos de seus pontos ao lado dos números... E qualquer espectro de sorriso em seu rosto desaparece com o vento.

...

Seu sangue de jogador viciado começa a ferver... Suor começa e escorrer pelo seu rosto... Sua boca começa a abrir e fechar como um peixe fora d'água...

"Um Noob... Eu sou... Um Noob." Dalle diz espantado... Ele olha o seu limite máximo de peso suportado, QI e velocidade máxima... "Isso é ridículo, eu exijo uma recontagem nesses números! Não tem como eu ser tão patético!" Ele diz olhando para as suas mãos tremulas diante dele... "Ou tem?"

...

Dalle se lembra das várias horas diárias gastas fazendo nada, apenas sentado diante da TV jogando seus jogos... Ele se lembra de suas notas nas aulas de Educação Física que dos anos pra cá só vem piorando... Juntamente com suas notas em geral que tornaram sua vida escolar um relativo inferno graças aos professores que pegam no seu pé e seus colegas que o evitam ou zombam de sua cara por sua patética performance.

"A cara..." Dalle finalmente se dá conta de que ele é o que todos consideram como uma pessoa sedentária... Ou pior do que isso... Um preguiçoso! "Então é por isso..." Ele olha para si mesmo com surpresa no olhar... Dalle nota o quão magro ele é... Praticamente raquítico, graças a sua má alimentação por preferir gastar o dinheiro que seus pais lhe enviam todo o mês em Games e Filmes.

...

...

...

"Dês de quando eu sou assim? Como é que eu nunca percebi isso?" Ele diz cabisbaixo, se lembrando que ele costumava ter uma ótima forma física no ensino fundamental há anos atrás... Chegando a inclusive participar do time de futebol de sua antiga escola.

 ***PraEch*** **(** _Barulho de lata de lixo sendo derrubada._ **)**

Dalle rapidamente se vira para a direção do som que ele ouviu... A 100 metros dali... Em uma viela do outro lado da rua, duas criaturas redondas do tamanho de uma bola de basquete estão quicando pela calçada.

...

Virando de um lado ao outro, as duas criaturas procuram por mais objetos para colidirem... Aparentemente, elas gostaram da brincadeira de derrubar coisas...

Essas criaturas relativamente lentas, não possuem braços ou pernas... Seus olhos são redondos e negros, seu corpo é rosado como um suco de morango ralo e transparente... E estranhamente, um grande sorriso cômico pode ser visto em sua face... Por mais inacreditável que isso pareça.

...

Um antigo game de MMORPG vem à mente de Dalle... Um de seus games favoritos quando ele era criança... Ragnarok é seu nome, um game que apesar de datado, ainda tem seus fãs pelo mundo e é muito jogado.

"Porings..." Ele força a vista para ter certeza do que seu cérebro não lhe está pregando uma peça... "A sala de PVM invocou Porings.." Dalle diz surpreso... "Será que isso quer dizer que tinha algo de verdade no Ragnarok?" Ele se pergunta quase fora do ar.

 ***Ping***

 **[Pelo habito de pensar nas coisas racionalmente, a sua Sabedoria subiu em 1 ponto!]**

...

A nova tela pega Dalle de surpresa... Sua boca está aberta e sua mente confusa... 'Essa coisa me respondeu?'

...

...

...

Se recuperando da surpresa... Dalle Inclina a cabeça para baixo, e cobre os olhos com uma mão... "Só me faltava essa..." Ele diz sentindo uma pequena dor de cabeça... "O que vem depois... Odin e seu panteão de Valkyrias?"

 ***Ping***

 **[Pelo habito de pensar nas coisas racionalmente, a sua Sabedoria subiu em 1 ponto!]**

...

"Oi!? É sério isso?!" Dalle balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negação.

 ***PrOach***

Mais latas de lixo são derrubadas.

"Merda... Não se pode mais ter um debate interno sossegado?!" Dalle grita irritado... As pequenas criaturas não dão a mínima... "Pensando bem talvez não seja uma boa Idea ficar divagando nesta situação..."

Dalle começa a descer a escadaria da ponte suspensa do outro lado da rua e se aproxima das criaturas rosadas enquanto estala os dedos.

"Eu tenho muito o que fazer e pensar... Mas primeiro eu tenho que dar o fora daqui..." Um dos Porings estava se afastando em direção a uma avenida, enquanto o segundo Poring visível estava fazendo jus a sua natureza de looter e se pôs a comer algumas coisas derrubadas da segunda lata na viela.

'Essa é uma sala nível 1... O que significa que ela é como se fosse um tutorial para Noobs... E isso funciona muito bem pra mim nesse meu... Atual estado...' Ele pausa 'Tudo que eu tenho que fazer é derrotar 25 dessas coisas e dar o fora daqui... Deve ser fácil... Hipoteticamente'

De repente ele para de andar e coça a cabeça parecendo confuso.

"Por alguma razão, eu sinto como se estivesse me esquecendo de algo muito importante, mas não consigo me lembrar..."

Enquanto ele divaga, o Poring que estava vasculhando a lata tombada se vira para ele...

"Hm?" Dalle nota já ter sido descoberto pela bola saltitante... "Boa Gamer... Você desperdiçou um belo ataque surpresa..."

O jovem então fecha os punhos e se prepara para investir contra o monstro que já percebeu as suas intenções.

"Vamos começar essa festa!" Dalle sai correndo com todas as forças em direção ao Slime, em 4 segundos ele cobre uma distancia de 8 metros...

Ao chegar bem perto, Dalle tenta usar a sua força de movimento acumulada e chutar o Poring com toda a força, mas a pequena bola sorridente desvia facilmente com um pulo lateral... 'Merda...' Dalle pensa.

O chute desferido faz Dalle perder o equilíbrio e quase cair ao descer o pé do chute de volta no chão... Mas ele consegue se recuperar a tempo de notar o Poring se aproximando por trás.

O monstrinho saltou em grande velocidade contra uma das paredes da viela e rebateu nela como uma bola de pinball na direção de Dalle que se joga no chão sem cerimônia para desviar do ataque... E funciona... Porem.

 **-** 4 **de HP =** 20 **/** 24

"Hugh..." O garoto bate a cabeça com força em uma parede ao cair... "Huugh..." Ele massageia o galo se formando.

Mas então.

 ***POsh***

"Aaaghr" Dalle colide contra a parede de novo ao ser atacado de lado pelo Poring novamente.

-11 **de HP =** 9 **/** 24

Ele que já estava de joelhos caí de costas segurando o seu rosto... "Hu..Ghee.."

 ***Ping***

 **[Por realizar uma ação especial você desenvolveu a nova técnica:** Resistência Física **\- Nível** 1 **]**

...

 **[Resistência Física – Nível:** 1 **– Exp:** 0 **/** 100 **– Passiva]**

 _Torna o corpo mais resistente a ataques do tipo físico!_

 **[-1% Dano Físico]**

...

O rapaz olha para as janelas brevemente com seus olhos desfocados enquanto tenta segurar o sangue do nariz e as fecha sem ler o que de fato estava escrito ali para desbloquear o seu campo de visão... 'Tem um monstro querendo me matar... Isso não é hora pra sentar e ter uma boa leitura!' Ao desaparecer dos alertas, Dalle serra os olhos e procura pela criatura... E para o seu alivio, ela não está preparando um novo ataque.

'Eh?' O monstro de inteligência limitada achou uma maçã podre no chão e a esta comendo distraidamente.

'Ele se esqueceu de mim?' Dalle se pergunta... 'Essa pode ser a minha chance!' Ele se levanta e começa a sair de fininho da viela... No começo apenas com as pontas dos pés para tentar não fazer barulho, sempre olhando para trás com medo de ser descoberto... Mas assim que ele considera estar a uma boa distancia ele se inclina para frente e sai correndo com todas as suas forças restantes.

...

...

...

Dalle está abatido e ofegante.

"Huff... Huff... Huff..." Ele limpa o suor do rosto com a manga de seu blazer... "Os personagens dos games fazem toda essa parte do combate parecer tão simples..." Ele diz cabisbaixo.

Mais Porings começam a aparecer por toda a parte, nas ruas, calçadas... Dentro de lojas e até em cima de um poste... Só que este, não é um Poring como os outros... Esta pequena nova bola, diferente dos demais tem o seu corpo da cor laranja.

"Drops..." Dalle diz enquanto tenta se lembrar o quão forte era essa criatura... "Esse cara... Se me lembro bem, ele é só um pouco mais forte do que um Poring no jogo..." Mas então o rapaz se pergunta como ele foi parar em cima de um poste? Seria a IA dessa Dungeon tão estúpida a ponto de 'brotar' um mob encima de um lugar onde ele pode cair e acabar se matando? Talvez tenha sido só um erro de calculo.

"Suponho que eu não esteja em posição de questionar a falta de sentido de tudo isso..."

 ***Ping***

 **[Por realizar uma ação especial você desenvolveu a nova técnica:** Observar **\- Nível** 1 **]**

...

 **[Observar – Nível:** 1 **– Exp:** 0 **/** 100 **– Ativa – Custo:** 1 **MP]**

 _Habilidade que o permite descobrir informações sobre o alvo._

 **[A medida que a habilidade subir de nível, mais informações serão disponibilizadas!]**

...

Dalle se surpreende pela aparição da janela e quase pula de susto, mas relaxa ao reconhecer o azul familiar da caixa.

"É só um alerta..." Ele respira aliviado... "O que será agora?" Ele procede em ler a mensagem e se surpreende com o que descobre ao terminar... Inconscientemente a sua boca se abre e o seu queixo quase toca o chão com o conteúdo da mensagem automática... "Isso é zoeira... Não é?" Excitação e confusão se misturam na mente já tão massacrada de Dalle.

"Não..." Sem acreditar no que está vendo ele esfrega os olhos e lê a mensagem novamente... "Não..." Ele cobre sua boca com uma mão... "Não..." Virando sua cabeça para cima ele olha para o Slime laranja empoleirado no topo do poste... "Fala serio..." Ele deixa sua mão no rosto cair.

"Eu ganhei uma Skill?" Ele pergunta para o Drops que obviamente não dá à mínima... "Eu não só estou ganhando pontos por fazer alguma 'ação especial'... Como agora eu também estou ganhando 'Habilidades'?" Um sorriso vem ao seu rosto e desaparece... Voltando logo em seguida.

"Isso por acaso quer dizer que eu posso realizar técnicas especiais com meus poderes?" Um grande sorriso se forma em seu rosto enquanto olha para suas mãos... "Não fode... Se for assim..." Ele olha para o Drops sobre o poste... Suas sobrancelhas se franzem e seu sorriso se torna um pouco mais predatório.

"Talvez eu sobreviva a esse pesadelo afinal de contas..." Ele constata.

"Certo... Vamos testar esse meu novo poder..." Ele tenta ativar a sua nova 'Skill' mas aí ele se lembra de uma coisa importante... "Como eu ativo minhas habilidades?" Dalle coça o seu pescoço... Ele se lembra então de como ativou a sua tela de status e acha que talvez as suas habilidades funcionem da mesma forma.

Balançando os ombros ele decide tentar...

"Que seja... Aqui vou eu..." Ele olha diretamente para o seu alvo novamente... "...' **Observar** '!"

 ***Ping***

 **[Nome:** Drops **/NV:** 3 **]**

 _É um tipo de orvalho mutante._

...

Uma janela de informação se materializa na frente do rapaz imediatamente após o acionar da habilidade.

"YEAH!" Ele dá um soco no ar... "Funcionou! A minha Skill funcionou! Eu sou foda!" Com excitação renovada pelas suas habilidades de Gamer, ele analisa o novo alerta com todo o cuidado... "Uma habilidade... Cara isso é foda..." Ele percebe que as informações ali contidas nessa janela da Skill são praticamente inúteis... Mas ele supôs que isso tenha algo haver com o baixo nível da habilidade.

"A especificações técnicas da habilidade realmente disseram algo sobre, precisar Upar a Skill para poder visualizar mais informações..." Ele assente com a cabeça em satisfação... Mas um novo barulho de coisas quebrando atrai sua atenção e ele se lembra que essa não é uma boa hora pra ficar distraído... Com um toque na tela ele a faz sumir e decide que já é hora de continuar com sua aventura.

Olhando para todos os novos Porings que apareceram, ele pode contar seis só na esquina da frente e ao menos um dentro de uma pequena lanchonete a direita... As pequenas criaturas problemáticas seguem em seu caminho de depredação quebrando tudo em seu caminho e 'comendo' tudo o que eles julgam comestível... Vitrinas são quebradas, janelas são estouradas, latas de lixo são viradas entre outras coisas.

"Isso não parece nada animador..." O rapaz diz um pouco alarmado... Apesar de pequenas, bonitinhas e não terem pernas e nem braços... Essas criaturas parecem ser perfeitamente capazes de dar cabo de um homem adulto se ele for pego de surpresa... No caso de Dalle sendo ainda pior já que seu corpo se encontra atualmente debilitado pela falta de exercícios.

'Uma aproximação direta está fora de questão... O jeito é pegar essas coisas, uma de cada vez...' Diz o jovem traçando a sua estratégia de batalha.

...

...

...

"Round 2...?" Ele meio que se pergunta enquanto olha de relance na sua tela de status que ele invoca para checar o seu HP...

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 2 **– Exp:** 20 **/** 200

 **Título:** Nenhum

 **Etnia:** **[** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade:** **[** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 12,2 **/** 24 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 1,1 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 10 **/** 10 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 1,1 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 398 **/** 400 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 26 **por minuto**

 **Força:** 3 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 28,5 **Kg**

 **Vitalidade:** 4 **/Resistência Corporal:** 4,2 **%**

 **Espiritualidade:** 0 **/Resistência Mágica:** 3,3 **%**

 **Sabedoria:** 11 **/QI:** 108

 **Destreza:** 3 **/Velocidade Máxima:** 7,5 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 5

 **Dinheiro:** 0

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012, mas tiveram de voltar anos depois deixando seu filho sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle se encontra no fundo do posso... Sem namorada, amigos (o Kai não conta) ou uma vida social,ele afoga suas mágoas em jogatinas noturnas pela internet._

...

"Melhor eu esperar um pouco mais..." Dalle se senta no meio fio da calçada para aguardar, enquanto o seu HP se recupera... Porem ele se mantém vigilante e observa a todos os seus possíveis inimigos de longe.

Neste momento... Sem mais nada de importante para se fazer, a sua mente começa a divagar para a sua estranha habilidade... E no quanto tudo isso é cientificamente impossível... Mas então uma idéia lhe ocorre...

"Será que eu tenho uma tela de habilidades também?" Ele se pergunta... "... Ei... Isso... Isso faz sentido!" O jovem se levanta e checa os seus arredores de novo só para ter certeza de que as pequenas ameaças saltitantes estão a uma distância segura... "Perfeito!"

Limpando a sua garganta, ele tenta então fazer a tela de suas 'Skills' aparecer...

"... ' **Habilidades** '!" Ele diz imaginando uma tela de... Ahem... Habilidades, e...

...

...

...

 ***Ping***

 **[HABILIDADES]**

 **Mente de Gamer – Nível: MAX – Exp: X/X – Passiva**

 **Corpo de Gamer –Nível: MAX – Exp: X/X – Passiva**

 **Resistência Física – Nível: 1 – Exp: 0/100 – Passiva**

 **Observar – Nível: 1 – Exp: 40/100 – Ativa – Custo: 1 MP**

...

"Deu certo!"

Uma tela com uma lista de suas atuais habilidades realmente apareceu e o rapaz de cabelo monocromático não consegue conter um sorriso de satisfação.

"Isso é muita piração..." Ele diz.

Em uma inspeção mais cuidadosa ele descobre que as 'Skills' ali listadas são 'botões' que ao pressionados, trazem uma nova tela com uma descrição da habilidade selecionada... O que o agrada, já que ele não prestou muita atenção na explicação de suas primeiras habilidades adquiridas a alguns minutos.

Mas seguindo essa linha de pensamento, ele se lembra de só ter ganhado duas habilidades até agora... 'Resistência Física' e 'Observar'...

O que o leva a questionar o que são as duas habilidades extras em sua lista.

"Não só elas são passivas como já estão no nível máximo..." Ele se inclina um pouco para ver mais de perto as skills e ter certeza de que o que ele leu está correto... "...Intrigante."

Ele toca a primeira skill da lista para descobrir do que ela se trata.

 **[Mente de Gamer – Nível: MAX – Exp:X/X – Passiva]**

 _Seu cérebro evoluiu!_

 _A sua mente não pode mais sofrer más influencias exteriores, e o força a pensar racionalmente mesmo sobre extrema pressão!_

 **[O usuário não pode sofrer estados mentais negativos.]**

...

"Uuuuhgh... Mas é claro." Dalle põe uma mão sobre a cabeça... "Bem que eu tava estranhando!" Ele observa o alerta entre os dedos de sua mão.

"Não tinha como o meu 'EU' normal ter suportado toda essa loucura sem perder o juízo e pirar de vez."

"Agora tudo faz sentido." Ele olha para o céu...

...

Um minuto depois ele reorganiza os seus pensamentos para continuar a sua micro-inspeção.

"Ok, vamos terminar isso..." Tocando na sua segunda habilidade, uma nova janela se abre...

 **[Corpo de Gamer –Nível:MAX – Exp:X/X – Passiva]**

 _Seu corpo evoluiu!_

 _Agora você é capaz de viver no mundo real como se fosse um personagem de vídeo game!_

 **[Sua saúde voltará ao máximo quando você dormir em uma cama!]**

 **[Dor, fadiga e ferimentos desaparecem à medida que o HP se recupera!]**

...

"... Serio?" Dalle leva sua mão para o galo em sua cabeça... "Eh!? Sumiu!" Ele percebe que seu machucado sumiu junto com sua dor... Como diz a descrição da Skill... "Cara... Serio..." Diz ele voltando a olhar o alerta... "Se isso aqui não for à coisa que vai me salvar, nada mais salva..." Dalle diz para si mesmo enquanto fecha todas as janelas abertas e se vira para os Porings a sua frente.

...

Erguendo uma mão, ele a leva até o pescoço e o massageia... Fechando os olhos.

"Eu não esperava que essas habilidades tivessem um efeito desses... Mas já que é assim, eu fico mais aliviado..."Dalle retira o seu blazer e o amarra na cintura... Então ele procede em fazer alguns exercícios de aquecimento.

Ao terminar, ele começa a olhar os seus arredores a procura de algo... E quando ele encontra ele faz uma pequena corrida até o objeto e o coleta.

"Isso vai servir..." Ele examina uma tampa de lata de lixo... "Não é um Fire Emblem, mas já é melhor do que nada." Ele procede então a escânear a área em busca de algo para usar como arma.

"Oh shit..." Ele não encontra nada de útil... "É... Eu to lascado..." Ele olha para o seu poderoso escudo de lata... "...' **Observar** '!"

 **[Tampa de Lixo – Durabilidade:** 171 **/** 230 **]**

 _É uma tampa de lixo suja e enferrujada!_

...

"... Maravilha..." Ele diz sarcasticamente.

Ao fechar a janela, ele volta a sua atenção ao Poring solitário na entrada da lanchonete do outro lado da rua..."Meu HP já se encheu... Hora do Round 2!"

...

Ele se esgueira para perto do local... Se escondendo atrás de um pequeno muro decorativo, ele aguarda até que a criatura se vire de costas...

'Vamos lá seu bundão eu não tenho o dia todo.'

Após um minuto perambulando... O Poring se vira e sai quicando porta adentro... O rapaz espera um pouco e decide que o momento de agir chegou...

'Agora!' Dalle se levanta e corre com todas as forças para dentro do estabelecimento.

Pegando o monstro de surpresa, o jovem o chuta com toda a força... O infeliz Poring voa em direção a um balcão expositor envidraçado e o atingindo em cheio...

 ***ScrASsh***

O Poring acaba dentro da vitrine do balcão compartilhando espaço com salgadinhos e cacos de vidro... Dalle não dá tempo para a ameaça redonda se recuperar... Rapidamente localizando um banco de ferro ele o pega e o ergue acima da cabeça pelas pernas... Seus braços finos começam a tremer diante do peso do assento... Dalle sente que vai ceder mas ele aperta os dentes e segura firme as pernas da mobília em suas mãos...

"Segura essa!?"

 ***ScraeSh/PlOsh***

O pequeno inimigo vira história debaixo do peso do banco de acento redondo... Se transformando em partículas de luz e sumindo logo em seguida.

...

"... Huff...Huff... Huff... Puff..." Dalle está se apoiando nos próprio joelhos com as mãos e respirando com dificuldade... "Ah... Puff... Ca-...Huff... Cara..." Ele tenta se expressar mais o curto combate exigiu muito do fraco físico dele.

"Eu... Preciso... Huff... De mais 'Vit'..."Ele procura um banquinho e se senta... Desabotoando a camisa ele tenta se refrescar... "Eu... Sou mesmo... Sedentário... Pra caramba..."Respirando fundo, ele finalmente consegue se recuperar... "Assim não dá..."

Seu corpo lentamente volta ao seu estado normal... Graças à taxa de recuperação acelerada que a habilidade 'Corpo de Gamer' lhe garante, logo ele estará novo em folha como se nada tivesse acontecido.

...

 ***Ping***

 **[Pelo habito de forçar o seu corpo ao limite, a sua Força subiu em 1 ponto!]**

...

 **[Pelo habito de levar a sua resistência ao limite, a sua Vitalidade subiu em 1 ponto!]**

...

Um sorriso se forma no rosto cansado de Dalle... "...' **Status** '!" Ele chama por sua tela status.

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 2 **– Exp:** 70 **/** 200

 **Título:** Nenhum

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 22 **/** 25 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 1,4 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 10 **/** 10 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 1,1 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 183 **/** 500 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 33 **por minuto**

 **Força:** 4 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 38 **Kg**

 **Vitalidade:** 5 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 5,1 **%**

 **Espiritualidade:** 0 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 3,3 **%**

 **Sabedoria:** 11 **/QI:** 108

 **Destreza:** 3 **/Velocidade Máxima:** 7,5 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 5

 **Dinheiro:** 0

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012, mas tiveram de voltar anos depois deixando seu filho sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle se encontra no fundo do posso... Sem namorada, amigos (o Kai não conta) ou uma vida social,ele afoga suas mágoas em jogatinas noturnas pela internet._

...

Uma pequena sensação de conquista enxágua a alma de Dalle neste momento...

"Hmm... Veja só... A minha barra de 'vigor' e 'peso máximo suportado' aumentaram..." Ele diz com orgulho... "Não é muita coisa, mas já ajuda..."

Dalle também percebe que ganhou 50 pontos de EXP ao derrotar o Poring...Ele não subiu de nível, mas com apenas mais três ele alcançara os 200 pontos necessários.

"Eu tenho 5 pontos de nível para gastar..." Dalle diz para si mesmo... "Deve ser porque estou no Nível 2." Ele deduz.

Olhando para os seus 5 pontos, o rapaz pensa em dar um UP na sua Força, VIT ou DEX mas se detém no ato...

"Pensando melhor..." Ele analisa clinicamente a sua barra de Status... "Eu tenho MP... E uma seção de Espiritualidade..." Dalle coloca todos os seus neurônios para funcionar...

"Isso quer dizer que eu posso adquirir Magias?" Ele pensa consigo...

...

Nos jogos que ele costuma jogar no PC, os personagens por diversas vezes possuíam poderes mágicos que utilizavam MP (Mana Pool) para serem conjurados...

Se Dalle possui uma barra de MP, logicamente ele também pode fazer uso desse mana para invocar magias... Não?

...

A razão de Dalle está gritando em seus ouvidos que isso não é possível... Afinal, magia não existe... Porém Dalle ainda se questiona se isso seria mesmo verdade...

"Magia não existe..." Ele diz... "E nem poderes de Gamer, nem Salas de PVM e muito menos Porings assassinos..."

O jovem entende que no final, nada disso faz sentido... Então porque ele não poderia usar magias?

E fora isso, Espiritualidade é o seu único status sem um único ponto... Dalle se sente seriamente tentado a gastar os seus pontos nessa categoria.

...

...

...

Dalle encolhe os ombros... "Eu gasto esses 5 pontos nesse status só desta vez... Se não me for útil eu não ponho mais e pronto." Ele decide.

Levantando a mão, ele estica o dedo indicador e despeja todos os seus pontos em sua Espiritualidade.

 **[Pontos de Nível:** 5 - 0 **]**

 **[Espiritualidade:** 0 - 5 **]**

 ***Ping***

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 2 **– Exp:** 70 **/** 200

 **Título:** Nenhum

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 25 **/** 25 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 1,4 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 15 **/** 15 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2,1 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 483 **/** 500 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 33 **por minuto**

 **Força:** 4 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 38 **Kg**

 **Vitalidade:** 5 **/Resistência Corporal:** 5,1 **%**

 **Espiritualidade:** 5 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 5,3 **%**

 **Sabedoria:** 11 **/QI:** 108

 **Destreza:** 3 **/Velocidade Máxima:** 7,5 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 0

 **Dinheiro:** 0

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012, mas tiveram de voltar anos depois deixando seu filho sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle se encontra no fundo do posso... Sem namorada, amigos (o Kai não conta) ou uma vida social,ele afoga suas mágoas em jogatinas noturnas pela internet._

...

Uma leve brisa atinge Dalle verticalmente de baixo pra cima, fazendo o seu cabelo e roupas esvoaçarem...

O rapaz de repente sente que algo está diferente em seu corpo.

"Mas o que..." Ele olha para as suas mãos... "Huh?" Elas estão com uma fraca, (quase invisível) aura rosada em seu contorno... "Eu posso sentir..." Ele murmura... "Minha mana..." O brilho se apaga lentamente e some...

Mas a nova sensação interna permanece.

"É como um lago..." Ele tenta pôr em palavras o que ele esta sentindo... "Um lago fluente dentro de minha... Alma?" Ele pondera.

Como um novo sistema circulatório... Uma quantia maior de mana corre pelo corpo de Dalle... Tão grande que agora o jovem é capaz de sentir a nova energia antes muito diminuta para ter sua presença notada.

"Vai levar um tempo até eu me acostumar com isso..." Dalle diz um pouco desconfortável com repentinos espasmos musculares... "Bom... Agora eu só tenho mais um problema..."

Dalle olha para um espelho pendurado em uma parede distante...

"Como eu faço para usar uma magia?"

...

...

...

10 Minutos depois, o jovem de cabelos monocromáticos se encontra vasculhando a lanchonete em busca de algo para usar como arma...

"Aha!" Ele grita de dentro da cozinha do lugar...

Deixando o cômodo, Dalle não perde tempo e vai direto para a porta de entrada...

Em sua mão direita, agora ele possui uma faca comprida de cozinheiro... Em sua mão esquerda, ele ainda segura o seu escudo improvisado.

...

Antes de decidir se armar... Dalle tentou de todas as formas desenvolver uma nova skill com seu mana... Mas as coisas não saíram muito bem...

Infelizmente, ele não descobriu como realizar magias, mas ele podia sentir a sua mana se acumular nas palmas de suas mãos.

Ele podia sentir o gosto de uma nova habilidade baseada em mana... Mas sempre que ele sentia que algo estava prestes a acontecer, as suas reservas de MP chegavam ao fim e ele caia no chão ofegante.

Algo estava errado... Algo estava... Faltando... E depois de muito pensar, Dalle chegou a uma conclusão.

"Eu não tenho MP suficiente..." Ele cruza os braços em petulância... O garoto estava irritado... A idéia de 'soltar magias pelas mãos' o excitava bastante... Era um de seus sonhos de infância sair soltando rajadas de energia como os heróis de games e personagens de animes que ele assistia.

No entanto Dalle teorizou que precisava de uma reserva maior de MP para realizar uma simples expulsão de energia...

Sem novas idéias, ele decidiu que tentaria de novo mais tarde.

...

...

...

'Você esta indo bem... Apenas esvazie a sua mente, e só pense em derrotar as coisas na sua frente.' Dalle diz para si mesmo enquanto ele espia atrás de um poste dois Porings pulando em cima de um carro.

'Eu imagino o que o dono daquele carro diria se visse essa cena...' Uma gota de suor metafórica cai de seu rosto... 'Isso não é hora de se distrair.' Ele se estapeia mentalmente... Voltando a sua atenção aos monstros invocados, ele nota que agora um deles desceu do automóvel e esta indo na direção de um carrinho de cachorro quente.

'Ele vai passar por mim...' O Poring lentamente salta em direção ao carrinho próximo a Dalle que prepara uma emboscada... 'Isso vai atrair a atenção do outro Poring no teto do carro, mas se eu for rápido... Eu dou cabo deste que está vindo, e depois dou um jeito no segundo...'

15 segundo depois, o Poring passa do lado de Dalle escondido atrás do poste... 'Agora!'

Fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho, Dalle sai de trás do poste e pula sobre o seu alvo... Usando todo o seu peso, ele atinge a pequena bola rosada com sua tampa de lata o forçando a ficar no lugar... "Quieto Aí!" O corpo do Poring se deforma um pouco assumindo uma forma oval...

Sacando a sua faca de cozinheiro, que estava em seu sinto... Dalle começa a esfaquear o Slime sem dó e nem piedade...

Após quatro facadas certeiras, o Poring estoura como uma bexiga... Fazendo Dalle perder o equilíbrio e cair no asfalto de lado... "Merda..."

Nem um segundo depois, os restos do monstro viram partículas de luz e somem assim como no caso do outro Poring previamente derrotado...

"... ... ..." Dalle já tinha visto isso acontecer da primeira vez, só que ele estava muito cansado para observar com atenção.

No lugar onde o Poring foi derrotado... Agora não existe mais nada, alem de... "...Um drop?" Dalle, que ainda esta no chão, engatinha para perto do objeto...

"O Poring dropou um item!" Ele pega o item deixado pelo Poring... "Essa é aquela coisa que os Porings deixam cair direto... Como era o nome... Jellone?"

Ele vira a coisa de um lado para o outro... "...' **Observar** '!"

 **[Jellopy]**

 _Cristalização formada por monstros gelatinosos._

...

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Observar **Subiu de nível!]**

...

 **[Observar – Nível:** 2 **– Exp:** 0 **/** 200 **– Ativa – Custo:** 1 **MP]**

 _Habilidade que o permite descobrir informações sobre o alvo._

 **[A medida que a habilidade subir de nível, mais informações serão disponibilizadas!]**

...

"Lindo..." Dalle se levanta do chão... E limpa a poeira de sua roupa... "Isso que eu chamo de surpresa agradável..."

 ***Posh***

 **-** 9 **de HP =** 16 **/** 25

"Uugh" Dalle é atacado pelas costas... O impacto o impulsiona para frente, ele usa as mãos e os joelhos para aparar a sua inevitável queda.

 ***Thud***

-2 **de HP =** 14 **/** 25

"... Ghe..." Ele consegue aparar a sua queda, evitando um dano maior com o uso de sua cara como amortecedor... "Fuck..." Ele xinga em inglês.

Dalle tinha ficado tão impressionado por ver um 'drop' de verdade que se esqueceu do companheiro do Poring que ele tinha derrotado, e isso lhe custou caro...

"Droga..." Ele olha para o seu rival de canto de olho... "Eu me esqueci desse outro chiclete maldito!"

O Poring não entende o que o rapaz diz, mas não parece gostar de seu tom, e se prepara para outro ataque... "A merda..." Dalle percebe isso e começa a apalpar cegamente o asfalto a sua direita, no local onde ele acha que o seu escudo improvisado foi parar quando ele caiu.

O monstro rosado pega impulso se encolhendo para trás, e num movimento rápido ele inverte o seu formato ao mesmo tempo em que deu um pulo pra frente...

Criando uma força de movimento bem superior, o que naturalmente resultara em um ataque bem dolorido.

"Aeehrg..." Dalle não encontra a tampa de lixo, então no desespero ele usa a única coisa que tem em mãos... A sua faca... No meio segundo em que o Poring esta voando em sua direção, ele inverte o seu agarre do objeto e aponta a ponta da faca contra o Poring...

 ***Srriesh***

Sem chance de desviar, o Poring entra na faca com tudo e ainda consegue atingir Dalle com um impacto violento... Ele é jogado para trás, e cai de costas...

-10 **de HP =** 4 **/** 25

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade: Resistência Física Subiu de nível!]**

...

 **[Resistência Física – Nível:** 2 **– Exp:** 0 **/** 200 **– Passiva]**

 _Torna o corpo mais resistente a ataques do tipo físico!_

 **[-2% Dano Físico]**

...

Apenas olhando o alerta de relance, ele prontamente o ignora e foca sua atenção no seu inimigo.

O Poring caiu de lado com a faca ainda enterrada em seu corpo, ele se debate um pouco, mas logo chega ao seu limite...

Por fim ele estoura e desaparece em partículas de luz.

...

"Haaaah..." Dalle inclina a cabeça para cima e suspira aliviado... Ele que ainda estava caído no asfalto, simplesmente se esparrama no chão permitindo que o seu corpo relaxe completamente.

Seu corpo está novamente abatido, dolorido, cansado e machucado... "... Huff... Huff..." E mais uma vez, sem ar.

'Talvez eu devesse mesmo ter usado aqueles pontos em VIT...' Ele pensa em sua busca por ar... 'Ter MP em uma hora dessas é inútil.'

Essa é a opinião dele agora, mas no fundo ele sabe a razão pelo qual ele gastou seus pontos em sua Espiritualidade...

'Uma aposta...' Ele olha as nuvens distantes no céu azul... Dalle fez as contas e sabe que ele tem chances concretas de sair dessa sala vivo, se ele abusar de seu poder regenerativo de Gamer... Mesmo ele sendo tão sedentário, ele ira sobreviver...

'Mas se tiver uma próxima...' Ele pensa com um franzido no rosto.

Se outra sala como essa se abrir novamente, não ah como dizer se ele poderá sobreviver ao novo desafio sem uma carta na manga.

'Magia...'Dalle levanta um punho fechado para o céu... 'Eu consegui sentir a energia se acumular... E a minha visualização do que eu queria fazer era perfeita.'

A idéia do jovem Geek era soltar uma rajada de energia como as que os personagens de Dragon Ball Z usavam no anime... E para isso ele fazia com que o seu mana se acumulasse em suas mãos e depois o tentava expulsar para fora... Mas a única coisa que ele conseguia era zerar sua barra de MP.

Segundo as suas experiências anteriores com as suas primeiras técnicas, ele poderia criar novas habilidades através de uma 'Ação Especial'... Mas nada aconteceu nesse caso... 'Eu não tinha mana o suficiente...' Ele relembra da sensação de se sentir como um barril vazio.

Olhando para o seu punho fechado, Dalle o move para que ele encubra o sol que estava sobre os seus olhos...

...

...

...

'Eu já estou aqui a quase uma hora...' Ele pensa... 'E só dei cabo de 3 Porings dos 25 necessários...' Ele suspira...

Voltando a olhar a sua mão encobrindo o sol... Ele consegue ver a coroa do sol ao redor de seu punho e antebraço.

É aí então que uma lâmpada metafórica se acende perto de sua cabeça.

'Huh?' Uma idéia vem a sua mente... Ele então subitamente se levanta de sua posição relaxada, ficando agora sentado... "Será?" Ele pergunta a si mesmo...

Chamando por sua tela de Status, ele checa o seu HP...

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 2 **– Exp:** 170 **/** 200

 **Título:** Nenhum

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 13 **/** 25 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 1,4 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 15 **/** 15 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2,1 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 346 **/** 500 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 33 **por minuto**

 **Força:** 4 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 38 **Kg**

 **Vitalidade:** 5 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 6,1 **%**

 **Espiritualidade:** 5 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 5,3 **%**

 **Sabedoria:** 11 **/QI:** 108

 **Destreza:** 3 **/Velocidade Máxima:** 7,5 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 0

 **Dinheiro:** 0

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012, mas tiveram de voltar anos depois deixando seu filho sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle se encontra no fundo do posso... Sem namorada, amigos (o Kai não conta) ou uma vida social,ele afoga suas mágoas em jogatinas noturnas pela internet._

...

"É o suficiente..." Ele prontamente fecha a janela e começa a caminhar na direção de um carro estacionado perto dele... "Vamos ver..."

Ele para na frente do automóvel... Ele nota se tratar de um Subaru WRX prata... "Em nome da ciência!" Dalle levanta um ponho, e soca o capô do carro com toda a força.

 ***ProOsh***

-1 **de HP** 12 **/** 25

"HAaaauugh..." Ele balança a sua mão dolorida pra cima e pra baixo... "Huuuugh..." Seu punho está vermelho...

Duas gotas de suor masculino escapam seus olhos...

"Isso não doeu, não doeu nem um pouco!" Ele corrige a sua postura e faz uma massagem na sua mão direita com a esquerda...

...

Dois minutos depois, o seu HP se recupera um pouco mais e sua dor na mão, juntamente com o inchaço desaparecem graças a regeneração do seu poder de Gamer.

Dalle então procede com sua 'experiência' e analisa o resultado de seu soco no capô do carro...

"Sem surpresa..." O capô do automóvel está intacto... Nenhum amassado pode ser visto na sua superfície, mas isso não importa... O verdadeiro teste começaria agora.

O rapaz levanta a sua mão novamente com seu punho fechado... Só que desta vez, ele ordena que a sua mana se acumule em seu membro...

'Acumule... Acumule... Se torne... Denso!' São as ordens de Dalle a sua mana...

E assim acontece, lentamente a sua mana começa a se acumular em seu punho... Ficando tão densa que uma fina camada de aura rosa se forma em sua mão...

Então de repente, a sua mão começa a produzir um fraco brilho de cor amarela e Dalle sente a sua mana sendo drenada rapidamente...

'Aí está...' Ele diz em um milissegundo...

-5 **de MP** 10 **/** 15

-5 **de MP** 5 **/** 15

-5 **de MP** 0 **/** 15

No momento em que as suas reservas se esvaziam, o brilho amarelo na mão de Dalle produz um pulso de luz... 'Agora!'

Dalle soca o capô do carro novamente com toda a força...

 ***!ProOesh!***

A carenagem do veiculo desce com a força do soco e volta para cima... Repetindo o movimento de mola por três vezes...

O punho de Dalle ainda permanece no local do impacto onde ele desferiu o golpe... Uma fina fumaça pode ser vista saindo do braço de Dalle...

'Não doeu?' Ele pensa consigo...

Erguendo o braço, ele nota que desta vez... Ele conseguiu causar um pequeno amassado no capô do Subaru...

Um sorriso malicioso vem ao seu rosto...

"Como previsto..." Ele eleva o seu punho à altura dos olhos... "Isso conta como uma Skill, certo?"

 ***Ping***

 **[Por realizar uma ação especial você desenvolveu a nova técnica:** Power Strike **\- Nível 1]**

...

 **[Power Strike – Nível:** 1 **– Exp:** 0 **/** 100 **– Ativa – Custo:** 10 **]**

 _Canalizando a sua mana em você ou em uma arma, você desfere um poderoso golpe em seu alvo._

 **[Aumenta o dano causado no ataque!]**

...

...

...

"Eu vou interpretar esse alerta como um sim..." Ele assente com a cabeça em satisfação.

Dalle sente muito orgulho de si mesmo por descobrir finalmente como criar uma Skill de combate... E ainda mais por fazer esse feito no meio de uma situação completamente absurda... "Eu tenho que admitir..." Ele cruza os braços... "Para a minha primeira vez lutando por minha vida... Eu to me saindo muito bem..."

Afagando a sua barba inexistente, ele continua... "Claro... Se não fossem as Skills: Corpo e Mente de Gamer, eu já teria morrido pelos meus ferimentos ou ficado completamente maluco... Mas isso não significa que não é preciso nervos de aço como os meus e sagacidade para superar todos os obstáculos pelo que estou passando."

Fechando o alerta, ele começa a procurar por seu próximo alvo enquanto aguarda que seu HP se encha de novo.

...

...

...

"Hmm... Eu preciso de só mais um Poring para subir de Nível..." Dalle diz...

A sua EXP atualmente está em 170... Ele precisa de 200 para passar para o nível 3, e como cada Poring dá 50 de experiência... Com mais um ele alcançara o nível seguinte.

...

Caminhando com as mãos no bolso, o garoto olha atentamente os seus arredores... Neste momento, ele se encontra em um bloco onde existem varias lojas, restaurantes e outros estabelecimentos... Logicamente a área esta completamente vazia, já que a Sala de PVM é uma cópia do lugar em uma dimensão temporária.

'Eu jurava que tinha ouvido um barulho vindo deste lugar' Dalle diz.

É neste momento que ele ouve uma comoção causada por um grupo de quatro Porings em uma loja de conveniência a uma quadra de onde ele está... Por reflexo ele corre e se esconde atrás de um poste... 'Ai estão eles.'

Os Porings saem pela porta da frente da loja e se espalham um pouco... Em suas bocas, eles carregam objetos que eles encontraram na loja e estão comendo...

O rapaz observa as criaturinhas e relembra do hábito que eles tinham de roubar itens do chão...

"Looters malditos... Nunca gostei de vocês no jogo... E estou gostando menos ainda na vida real."

Os Porings meio que se separam em dois grupos de dois... Um grupo seguiu para o norte e o outro foi para o sul, perto de onde Dalle está se escondendo...

"Podem vir, eu estou pronto pra vocês..." Dalle espera as suas vitimas pacientemente até que eles estejam diante dele... O que demora uns bons 7 minutos.

...

Quando eles finalmente passam por Dalle, ele decide que vai tentar acabar com os dois em mais um ataque surpresa... 'Eu só tenho MP suficiente para um Power Strike a cada cinco minutos... Então não posso errar a mão.'

Ele espera que ambos estejam de costa pra ele e se aproxima por trás deles tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho... 'Big Boss ficaria orgulhoso...' Dalle relembra do homônimo personagem de Metal Gear.

...

Passo a passo ele se aproxima lentamente enquanto em sua mente, Dalle pronuncia repetidamente um mantra... 'Não se virem pra cá, não se virem pra cá, não se virem pra cá, não se virem pra cá...'

Em alguns segundos, Dalle já esta atrás deles e se prepara para executar seu plano...

'Primeiro você!' Ele ergue a sua faca... E então, mirando bem o centro do Poring... Dalle desfere uma apunhalada no meio da nuca? Da pequena criatura redonda...

Se afastando logo em seguida... O rapaz deixa a faca encravada no monstro para garantir a sua morte.

Ele se debate furiosamente e chama a atenção do Poring que andava ao seu lado... Este então percebe a presença de Dalle atrás deles e se prepara para o combate.

"Caí dentro seu merda!" O monstrinho não entende o que ele disse e nem se importa... Tudo o que ele quer agora é acabar com esse humano que lhe representa uma ameaça... Dalle sente as intenções do Poring e levanta sua tampa de lixo.

Um segundo depois a criatura da uma investida contra Dalle, que põe o seu escudo na direção do Poring e se defende do ataque...

 ***Dhong***

O Slime atinge o escudo e é rebatido para trás novamente, quicando por duas vezes em recuo ao cair no chão.

Dalle quase caí pra trás com o impacto mas consegue se manter de pé desta vez... O Poring não se intimida com a sua primeira falha e ataca o jovem novamente, que mais uma vez se defende com a tampa de lata...

 ***Dhong***

"Ghe..." A mão de Dalle que está segurando a alça da tampa, começa a formigar de dor... Mas o Poring não dá descanso e se atira novamente em mais uma tentativa de dar cabo de Dalle... Que sem opção, se joga no chão e tenta rolar de lado para desviar já que ele temia que a sua mão fosse deslocada com outro ataque... E...

...

...

...

Funciona!

Ele gira no chão e se levanta rapidamente de novo... O Poring percebe que falhou novamente e se prepara par dar continuidade ao combate...

O rapaz começa a ficar ofegante e sente que a sua barra de vigor esta se esvaindo como água no ralo, ele precisa acabar com essa luta agora ou ela vai acabar com ele...

Se cansando de esperar, o monstro tenta um novo ataque contra Dalle... 'É o tudo ou nada!'Dalle abaixa seu escudo e aguarda a 'Bola de Canhão'...

A criatura por mais uma vez se contrai para trás e se atira contra Dalle em grande velocidade...

"Vá para o inferno! 'Power Strike'!" Dalle levanta seu punho que começa a brilhar em amarelo, e com toda a força que ele pôde reunir... Ele desfere um soco contra o Poring voador...

 ***PoeOSh/Cracck***

-14 **de HP** 11 **/** 25

"GhaaAaAaAAarrgh...!?" O punho e o pulso de Dalle se quebram/deslocam... O rapaz literalmente sentiu como se estivesse socando um saco de cimento em queda livre... A dor que ele esta sentindo é insuportável...

O Poring voa para trás com a força do golpe, sendo arremessado contra o asfalto ele quica e rola antes de parar...

 ***Ping***

 **[Por se esforçar e conseguir realizar movimentos precisos com sucesso, a sua Destreza aumentou em 1 ponto!]**

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Resistência Física **Subiu de nível!]**

...

 **[Resistência Física – Nível:** 3 **– Exp:** 0 **/** 300 **– Passiva]**

 _Torna o corpo mais resistente a ataques do tipo físico!_

 **[-3% Dano Físico]**

...

"Tsk... Heergh..." Dalle nota os dois alertas, mas não se importa no momento... Tudo em que ele pode pensar, é na dor excruciante que esta experimentando em seu braço direito.

"Gheh... M-Merda... Porque eu fiz essa burrice? Eu..Huurh... Devia ter acertado ele parado... Como eu sou burro!" Ele diz enquanto segura o seu pulso que esta em uma posição irregular...

"Se os meus poderes não me curarem... Eu tomort-" Ele interrompe o seu monologo de auto piedade ao perceber uma luz rosa emanando de seu corpo...

"O que é agora...?" Ele se pergunta irritado... Mas então...

Seu corpo começa a brilhar em rosa e a luz o cobre por inteiro... Temeroso, ele levanta o seu braço para proteger os olhos... (O seu braço bom.)

"Uugh...!?" Ele não entende o que raios está acontecendo agora.

Um tempo depois, ele vê que o clarão diminuiu pela luminosidade que passa através de suas pálpebras e resolve abaixar o seu braço e olhar o que aconteceu afinal... "Huh?"

 ***Ping***

 **[Você subiu de nível!]**

...

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 3 **– Exp:** 70 **/** 300

 **Título:** Nenhum

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 35 **/** 35 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 1,4 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 20 **/** 20 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2,1 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 500 **/** 500 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 33 **por minuto**

 **Força:** 4 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 38 **Kg**

 **Vitalidade:** 5 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 7,1 **%**

 **Espiritualidade:** 5 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 5,3 **%**

 **Sabedoria:** 11 **/QI:** 108

 **Destreza:** 4 **/Velocidade Máxima:** 10 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 5

 **Dinheiro:** 0

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012, mas tiveram de voltar anos depois deixando seu filho sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle se encontra no fundo do posso... Sem namorada, amigos (o Kai não conta) ou uma vida social,ele afoga suas mágoas em jogatinas noturnas pela internet._

...

...

...

"Wow..." Ele olha os avisos com histeria... "Eu subi de nível! Eu realmente subi de nível!" Ele ponha uma mão na cabeça... "Igualzinho um game de verdade..."

Verdade seja dita... Em todos esses anos jogando games em seus Consoles e PC... Dalle nunca imaginou que um dia ele usaria esses termos de jogos em si mesmo... Sinceramente isso é muita loucura até para ele que não se considera um cara muito normal.

...

'Hum? Espera aí?' Ele pausa as sua linha de pensamento... E então ele olha para a direita...

...

...

...

E lá está sua mão direita... Novinha em folha sem nenhum ferimento...

"Subir de nível me cura por completo?" Ele diz virando o seu braço dos dois lados para ver se está mesmo tudo bem...Um sorriso lentamente se forma na face de Dalle..."Talvez esse velho NERD realmente sobreviva para ver o dia de amanhã..."

"Eu só tenho que perseverar!" Diz o rapaz com suas esperanças renovadas.

"Não que eu tenha muitas ' **opções** '..."

 ***Ping***

 **[OPÇÕES]**

 **-[Status]-**

 **-[Habilidades]-**

 **-[Inventário]-**

 **-[Quests]-**

 **-[Grupo]-**

 **-[Gerenciamento]-**

...

...

...

Por alguma razão... Ele acha que as suas habilidades estejam tirando uma com a cara dele...

"Ao menos agora eu tenho opções..."

...

* * *

Ufa... Já é o bastante por hoje... Mas antes de terminar... Vamos a algumas explicações IMPORTANTES para o futuro!

*PVM Literalmente Player versus Monster... Nos games de multiplayer online de antigamente (e até hoje em dia) as pessoas tendiam a encurtar os termos usados para facilitar as conversas, já que elas eram feitas através de caixas de texto... Então Player versus Player se tornava PVP, Player versus Monster PVM e assim por diante.

*Vocês já devem ter percebido, mas ambos Dalle e Kai são OCs (Original Characters/Personagens Inventados) e não fazem parte de nenhuma serie...

Tendo Dalle como protagonista e Kai como 'sidekick'...

*Só para terminar... Alguns nomes de pessoas, coisas e poderes vão ser traduzidas ou não... Algumas coisas eu vou deixar em Japonês mesmo e outras em Inglês... O que ficar mais legal... Como no caso dos 'comandos': Status e Quests.

Volto a repetir que algumas coisas serão diferentes dos animes/mangas/novels...

PS: Parece que alguns dos sinais entre muitas das onomatopeias entre as mensagens desapareceram quando upei o arquivo da historia... Hmmm... Eu vou dar um jeito nisso mais a frente... Por hora se vocês verem alguem dizendo 'Suspiro' 'Assobio' 'Tosse' no meio de uma conversa... vocês já sabem o que é...

Abraços!


	2. Cap 2: O Amanhã Nunca Morre!

.

.

 _ **Yey! E ai galera, tudo bem? Aqui é o Raining, e este é o segundo Capitulo crocante da saga de Dalle...**_

 _ **Fazer esse capitulo exigiu bastante de mim, vocês não tem noção na verdade... É um festival de 'Procura Inspiração, Apaga, Edita, Refaz Tudo'... Urrrrgh... Esse mesmo demorou quase três semanas para ficar pronto... Felizmente antes de lançar a FIC, eu já tinha completado os 5 primeiros capítulos... Agora mesmo eu estou batendo cabeça com o capítulo 6...  
**_

 _ **Então é isso... Toda Sexta-Feira eu vou lançar um capitulo novo até numero 5... Depois disso, apenas quando os capítulos estiverem prontos, com sorte até lá eu já terei o 6 pronto e quem sabe o 7... Eu estou pensando em fazer capítulos mais curtos e resumidos também para adiantar os lançamentos (Esse mesmo está contando com 22k de palavras.)... Decisões, Decisões.  
**_

 _ **Meu único medo é não me expressar da mesma forma que eu consigo com os capítulos longos.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Antes de iniciarmos o capitulo eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os visitantes que se deram o trabalho de ler minha FIC... Especialmente ao 'warcraft505' que deixou uma senhora analise... Wow... Obrigado pelas palavras man, eu vou tentar continuar mantendo o nível para corresponder a sua fé.  
**_

 _ **Quanto a sua pergunta a respeito do passado de Dalle... Hmmm... Eu diria que 'sim e não'... Eu não posso revelar muito sem estragar a surpresa, mas muito em breve essa pergunta será respondida.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _Eu recebi duas PMs comentando sobre Haruka Minami e até o próprio usuário warcraft505 também comentou... Galera é o seguinte, na realidade ela não é exatamente uma de minhas OCs, ela é uma das personagens de outro anime que eu inseri no universo de DxD sem ter uma relação direta com o Multiverso (Aqui a historia dela se passa em Kuoh, mas isso fica em segundo plano)... Eu precisava de uma personagem feminina para o papel de portadora do Albion e decidi por usar uma personagem que já existe para facilitar a visualização da mesma (Com a ajuda do santo Google)... Ela pertence a um manga/anime do estilo Slice-of-Life chamado Minami-Ke que não tem absolutamente nada em comum com a maluquice de DxD... Eu podia usar outras personagens, mas Haruka é uma coisa tão meiga que eu simplesmente precisava escolher ela._**

 _..._

Sem mais delongas, _**APERTE START**_ e deixe o _**GAME**_ começar!

 **...**

 **(DISCLAIMER)**

 **Eu não possuo os direitos de nada aqui, só os meus OC...**

 **...**

 **(M RATED)**

 **Recomendado para maiores de 18 anos pode conter conteúdo que não agrade algumas pessoas...**

 **Estão avisados!**

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **=-=-=-= [ RECAPITULAÇÃO ] =-=-=-=**

Dalle Saint Gates um simples aluno da prestigiosa instituição de ensino; Academia Kuoh... Recebe um misterioso SMS de um desconhecido que o deixa confuso... Estranhos fenômenos começam a ocorrer com seu corpo e antes que ele se desce conta, ele se vê dentro de uma espécie de 'cópia' de sua cidade que se auto-intitula; 'Dungeon'... Como se não bastasse ele descobre estar rodeado de criaturas que antes ele pensava que só existiam dentro do mundo dos videogames, e que para poder escapar de seu predicamento ele teria de eliminar ao menos metade delas.

Essa tarefa se mostraria impossível para o rapaz se não fosse um pequeno detalhe... Ele não estava desarmado... Pois em sua posse estava um misterioso poder que o transformou em algo chamado... The Gamer.

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[The Gamer – CODE: Eldorado]**

 **[Capitulo 2]**

 **O Amanhã Nunca Morre!**

.

 **[Arco 1]**

 **O Despertar da Segunda Estrela!**

.

 **=== [26/03/2020] ===**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Sudeste**

 **Apartamento de Dalle/23:17**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

...

...

...

"Eu cheguei... Finalmente... Lar doce lar..."

Um Dalle extremamente abatido e mentalmente cansado entra pela porta da frente de seu pequeno apartamento... Trancando a porta após entrar ele chuta seus calçados e caminha até o seu guarda roupas para pegar um Futon dobrado acima dele, então com cuidado ele o estende no chão... Ao fazer isso, ele se esparrama nele sem cerimônia.

"Eu só quero desmaiar e acordar daqui um ano..." Dalle diz com sua voz abafada por estar de cara em um travesseiro.

...

O apartamento de Dalle é um desses pequenos apartamentos 3 por 3... Os famosos 'lata de sardinha' que são visados por pessoas com pouco poder aquisitivo...

Naturalmente este tipo de apartamento não possui espaço suficiente para muita mobilia... No caso de Dalle, o seu 'lar' só possui um fino guarda-roupas na área a direita, uma pia a esquerda e um pequeno frigobar embaixo da estrutura da pia... Ao fundo ele possui uma caixa de tranqueiras que serve como cadeira, criado mudo e mesa para sua TV de 5 polegadas.

Naturalmente não ah espaço para uma cama ocidental como as que estamos acostumados, por isso ele faz uso de um Futon... O colchão flexível japonês constituído de um Shikibuton (o colchão), um Kakebuton (um cobertor) e a Makura (uma almofada)... Para terminar, o único ponto positivo do lugar é um banheiro minúsculo de 1,45 metros de largura e 2'50 de comprimento existente atrás de uma porta de correr dentro de todos os quartos do condomínio.

...

Dalle mora no terceiro andar do prédio de cinco... Ele havia pedido por um quarto no térreo por questões de comodidade, mas não havia outros disponíveis e ele teve de se contentar com este 'apê' que ele mesmo chama carinhosamente de espelunca mofada... O trinco da única janela de seu cômodo estava quebrado quando ele chegou, e o conserto saiu do seu bolso... Mas a pior parte de tudo mesmo na opinião de Dalle é o fato dele precisar encarar dois lances de escada todo o santo dia para sair de casa... Oh gloria.

"Eu estou acabado... " Cantarola Dalle ainda com sua face enfiada no macio travesseiro... "Ou pelo menos era isso o que eu gostaria de dizer..." O rapaz lentamente tenciona os seus músculos em busca de algum desconforto ou dor causada por seus inúmeros machucados ganhos em sua desventura... Mas nada constata o jovem... Nenhuma câimbra, nenhum estiramento ou qualquer outro tipo de dor fundada em lesões... "Hmmm..." Inclinando sua cabeça de forma a conseguir enxergar a sua mão direita que repousa diretamente ao lado de sua face, ele contempla o seu membro restituído graças ao seu 'Level Up'.

"Aquilo foi muita noobice..." Dalle da um grunhido a sua própria ideia idiota... Como ele pode pensar em socar um Poring vindo a toda a velocidade sem considerar o peso e massa da criatura? Dê que valeram todos esses anos de estudo? Ok... Ele não teve muito tempo pra pensar sobre o assunto já que aquele era um momento que exigia ação imediata... e convenhamos... Dalle era apenas um rapaz com um corpo quase atrofiado sem nenhuma experiência real de combate... Com as únicas coisas a seu favor sendo suas habilidades; Corpo e Mente de Gamer que recuperavam seu corpo e mente não importando quantas vezes ele fosse abatido, mas agora que ele parou pra pensar... Ele bem que poderia ter batido em retirada para descansar e tentar uma nova aproximação.

"(Suspiro)..."

Se virando em seu colchão, ele fica de face pro teto agora.

"...' **Status** '!"

 ***Ping***

...

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 5 **– Exp:** 0 **/** 500

 **Título:** Nenhum

 **Etnia:** **[** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 57 **/** 57 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 30 **/** 30 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2,3 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 700 **/** 700 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 47 **por minuto**

.

 **FOR:** 6 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 57 **Kg**

 **VIT:** 7 **/Resistência Corporal:** +8,9 **%**

 **ESP:** 5 **/Resistência Mágica:** +5,9 **%**

 **SAB:** 13 **/QI:** 144

 **DES:** 6 **/Velocidade Máxima:** 15 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 15

 **Dinheiro:** 0

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012, mas tiveram de voltar anos depois deixando seu filho sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle se encontra no fundo do posso... Sem namorada, amigos (o Kai não conta) ou uma vida social,ele afoga suas mágoas em jogatinas noturnas pela internet._

...

...

...

'Eu sobrevivi...' O garoto pensa em sua mente... 'Eu venci aquele desafio de algum modo...'

Após horas de muito esforço, sangue, suor e correria... O NERD havia finalmente conseguido derrotar 25 criaturas das 50 espalhadas por toda a Sala...

E justamente como o alerta da Dungeon havia mencionado no inicio, um Pop-UP surgiu na frente de Dalle lhe perguntando se ele desejava abandonar à 'seção' ou continuar 'jogando'.

Logicamente ele escolheu sair da Dungeon sem pensar duas vezes.

...

Olhando sua tela novamente, Dalle observa as melhorias em seu status que ele conseguiu enquanto se esforçava na luta contra os monstros da Dungeon... Ele levanta um punho na frente de seu rosto e compassadamente abre e fecha a sua mão.

"Eu posso sentir..." Ele começa... "Eu realmente estou diferente... Esses pontos adicionais não são só números..." Ele se senta com o apoio de um braço.

Hoje... Dalle praticamente dobrou o seu poder... Sendo obrigado a correr, levantar peso, traçar planos entre outras coisas... O rapaz conseguiu vários pontos extras em diversas categorias... Fora os Pontos de Nível que ele conseguiu por subir de nível... Sim, ele sabe que neste momento ele deveria estar apavorado, confuso, abismado e até revoltado pelo que lhe aconteceu e ele está... Mas ao mesmo tempo não... Ele consegue identificar todos esses sentimentos negativos lhe rodeando, esperando uma pequena abertura para invadir sua mente e fazer um estrago transformando o jovem em um amontoado de nervos e traumas.

Mas isso não acontece.

Graça a sua Skill; 'Mente de Gamer' que mantém a sua mente calma e serena a todo o momento, ele meramente está se sentindo como se ele apenas tivesse acabado de assistir um filme de ação ou jogado um game empolgante de realidade aumentada que se exija muita movimentação... E Dalle é particularmente grato a sua habilidade, pois caso contrário ele acha que nunca mais poderia ter uma noite de sono tranquila ou virar dependente de remédios 'tarja preta' pelo resto da vida.

Um sorriso de satisfação vem ao seu rosto.

"...' **Habilidades** '!"

 ***Ping***

 **[HABILIDADES]**

 **Mente de Gamer – Nível: MAX – Exp: X/X – Passiva**

 **Corpo de Gamer – Nível: MAX – Exp: X/X – Passiva**

 **Resistência Física – Nível: 3 – Exp: 204/300 – Passiva**

 **Observar – Nível: 5 – Exp: 100/500 – Ativa – Custo: 1 MP**

 **Power Strike – Nível: 4 – Exp: 0/400 – Ativa – Custo: 5 MP**

...

No decorrer de sua aventura Dalle acabou subindo o nível de suas habilidades também... Apesar de ainda estarem em nível baixo, seus efeitos foram fundamentais para a sobrevivência do garoto... 'Power Strike' em especial, foi a Skill que ele mais invocou depois de 'Observar'.

Apesar de este ter sido um dia terrível, o lado Gamer de Dalle está borbulhando de excitação...

Apesar de todo o risco de morte e machucados que ele conseguiu naquele lugar... Dalle não consegue deixar de imaginar até onde ele iria dentro da sala e o que aconteceria se ele a completasse... É uma sensação de excitação que ele nunca havia experimentado em toda a sua vida... Tão intensa... Tão real... Tão... Libertadora.

"(Suspiro)..." Ele suspira fechando todas as janelas... "...' **Inventário** '!"

 ***Ping***

 **[INVENTÁRIO]**

 **10x Jellopy**

 **7x Garrafa Vazia**

 **1x Maçã Verde**

 **1x Smartphone I-Lone**

...

Uma das agradáveis surpresas em sua perigosa aventura, foi descobrir que suas habilidades possuem muitas outras funções úteis além de 'Status' e 'Habilidades'...

Uma delas é o famigerado menu 'Inventário'... Com ele Dalle pode armazenar coisas reais em um tipo de baú digital em pleno ar... Tudo o que ele precisa fazer é chamar pelo seu inventario e colocar o item desejado dentro da janela aberta.

Levantando uma mão, ele a move para dentro do Pop-UP a sua frente... Agarra um dos itens da lista e o trás para o plano terrestre.

"Hmmm..." Ele vira o objeto de um lado para o outro em sua mão... "Eu imagino o porquê dos Porings deixarem cair Garrafas Vazias no mundo real... Essas coisas são úteis no jogo, mas aqui é só lixo..."

Outra coisa bastante curiosa que ele descobriu sobre os seus poderes, é que eles possuem um sistema de recompensa bastante presente em jogos de MMORPGs... Os 'Drops'!

Toda vez que ele derrotar um inimigo, seja ele qual for... O mesmo se tornará partículas de luz e depois ele pode deixar cair itens especiais chamados 'Drops'...

A chance de isso acontecer parece baixa, e o rapaz não teve tempo de estudar o assunto com cuidado... Mas como diz o ditado, cavalo dado não se olha os dentes.

Devolvendo a garrafa para o inventario, ele leva sua mão sobre outro item no menu... O seu celular da marca I-Lone... Dalle havia depositado ele assim que descobriu a opção.

"Tive sorte dele não quebrar antes de eu achar o Inventario..." Ele analisa um pequeno amassado na fresta superior direita do aparelho... "Bom... Talvez meia sorte."

Ligando o celular, ele procura por seus contatos.

"Olha só... Tenho uma chamada perdida do Kai..." Ele toca no numero do menino e inicia uma chamada... "Ele me viu sumir na frente dele... Se o conheço bem ele deve ter me procurado por uns 2 minutos e depois me dado como morto... Aquele moleque cretino."

A chamada é atendida.

" **[Alo? Dalle?]"** Diz o garoto de cabelos castanhos em um tom de surpresa.

"Sim Kai... Sou eu..."

" **[... ... ... ...]"** Silencio é a resposta do menino do outro lado da linha.

"Kai? Você ainda está ai?"

" **[Você foi desintegrado cara! A nível celular! Como caralhios você se montou de novo?!]"**

Dalle rola seus olhos de um lado para o outro em irritação.

"Eu não fui desintegrado... Eu fui transportado para outro lugar... Tipo um tele-transporte ou transmissão imediata, esse tipo de coisa!" Dalle explica cruzando as pernas e apoiando um cotovelo sobre as coxas.

" **[Pra outro lugar? Para onde?!]"** O garoto pergunta tentando entender as palavras de Dalle.

"Lembra daquela coisa de Dungeon na mensagem que eu te mostrei? Eu até expliquei o que o termo significa no mundo dos games?" Dalle diz massageando a área entre os olhos com dois dedos... "Pois é... Eu descobri em primeira mão o que aquilo significa no mundo real..."

" **[O que você quer dizer?]"**

"Eu achei a entrada para uma Sala privada de PVM na vida real e acabei entrando nela sem querer Kai... Foi por isso que eu desapareci na sua frente... Existia uma porta invisível para a 'Dungeon Iniciada' em cima daquela ponte."

" **[WOOOOW!? Serio!? De verdade!? Como era lá!? O que tinha lá dentro!?]"** O menino diz num mix de excitação e desespero.

O rapaz afasta o telefone do rosto até o escandaloso garoto terminar de gritar... "(Suspiro)... Talvez eu consiga te explicar um dia se você me deixar ouvir os meus pensamentos..." Nenhum pio saiu do outro lado da linha telefônica... "Obrigado..." Dalle limpa sua garganta... "Bom... A sala era uma copia perfeita desta cidade... Mas sem nenhum ser humano além de mim dentro..."

" **[Então era uma sala vazia?]"**

Dalle ri... "Vazia? Sim... Ela estava vazia com exceção de mim e os monstros que estavam esperando para devorar o primeiro infeliz que pintasse por ali!"

" **[WOW!? MONSTROS!? Que FODA! Como eles eram?!]"** O menino grita.

O rapaz já havia antecipado essa reação e afastou o telefone da orelha... Trazendo o aparelho de volta ele responde.

"Você já jogou Ragnarok Online?" Dalle pergunta.

" **[Huh? O que?]"**

"Você já jogou o MMORPG Ragnarok Online no PC?" Dalle complementa sua pergunta.

" **[Como assim? O que isso tem haver?]"**

"Jogou ou não caralhio!? Responde!" O rapaz perde a paciência com o menino.

" **[SIM caralhio! Já joguei caralhio! O que isso tem haver com tudo caralhio!?]"** Kai responde também sem paciência.

"Pois bem cretino... Os monstros dentro da Dungeon eram Porings! Aquelas bolas rosadas saltitantes que você enfrenta logo no primeiro campo de treinamento do jogo!"

" **[Ah vá!? Você ta me tirando não é?]"**

"Que tirando o quê moleque! O que eu ia ganhar em mentir pra você?"

" **[Tá bom... Tá bom, que seja... Vai, me conta o que mais aconteceu na sala...]"**

Recuperando seu fôlego... Dalle puxa sua memória e tenta explicar para o menino o que mais aconteceu na sala.

...

...

...

Bons 5 minutos depois... Dalle termina de explicar sua atual situação para Kai e o mesmo volta a ficar mudo no telefone.

"... Kai? Você ainda está ai?" Dalle pergunta.

" **[... ... ...]"**

"Morreu?"

" **[(Tsk)... Vai sonhando Zé Mané... Eu só estou um pouco surpreso com essa sua aventura, só isso...]"** Ele deflete a provocação de Dalle... **"[Mas diz aí, você realmente subiu 3 níveis matando apenas 25 Porings? Essa conta ta meio zoada!]"**

"Não sou eu que faço as regras..."

" **[Que seja... Mas ei, diz ai... Como é a sensação de ter poderes?]"**

"Como assim?"

" **[Como assim, como assim? Conte-me como você se sente tendo essas merdas astrais aí no corpo... Você se sente bem? Dói? Da coceira no toba? Me conta!]"**

A sobrancelha direita de Dalle treme.

"Olha... Eu to cansado, e quero dormir... Nós conversamos mais amanhã..."

" **[Só conversar? Eu quero ver toda essa merda aí! Você não vai vacilar né? Você vai me mostrar né filho da mãe?!]"**

"Te mostrar? Você fala a Dungeon? Ou os meus Poderes?"

" **[Tudo!]"**

"(Suspiro)... Até amanhã Kai!"

" **[Opa Espera aí-...]" *Clique***

Dalle deixa seu telefone cair e rolar para fora do saco de dormir... Arrependimento atinge o rapaz, ele não devia ter se desesperado e aberto sua boca sobre a sua situação sobrenatural... Principalmente para alguém como o Kai, que sofre de um caso grave de desvio de personalidade.

Fechando os olhos ele legalmente dá esse dia por terminado.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **?/?**

 **?/?:?**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Geral)**

Ao cair no sono... Dalle mais uma vez é trazido para o mesmo sonho do dia anterior.

Um ambiente branco.

Enevoado... E desprovido de som.

...

...

...

'Onde... Onde eu? Ah? Argh!?' Antes que sua mente sonolenta conseguisse se recompor... uma poderosa luz branca o envolve lhe cegando momentaneamente... Sua intensidade é tão alta que seus olhos ardem, mesmo com eles permanecendo fechados e usando ambos os braços como escudos... Uma enxaqueca começa a dar pontadas dentro de seu crânio, o fazendo se sentir como se uma broca estivesse tentando criar valas dentro de sua cabeça.

"Mer... Merda!?" Ele diz exasperado cerrando os dentes... "Auurgh...! E-eu... Eu me lembro desse sonho!"

'Como eu pude esquecer?' O NERD cai de joelhos segurando sua cabeça... 'Esse mesmo sonho... Digo pesadelo, ocorreu ontem enquanto eu dormia na minha carteira lá no colégio... Como é que eu me esqueci de toda essa dor?' Ele se dobra no chão e encosta sua cabeça no chão com suas mãos sobre ela... 'Nop! De jeito nenhum! Isso aqui não é só um sonho nem aqui, nem lá longe... Eu não nasci ontem! Aposto toda a minha coleção de cartas do Yu-Gi-Oh que meus 'Poderes' estão por trás dessa imundice!'

.

.

.

 ***Ping***

― **GAME SYSTEM RESTORATION REPORT ―**

 _System_Reboot:_ 100% **[Done]**

 _Gamer_Avatar/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Deleted]**

 _Level_Backup/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _EXP_Backup/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _Status_Backup/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _Skills_Backup/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _Transmigrating_Gamer_Soul:_ 100% **[Done]**

 _Synchronizing_Soul:_ 98 **[Loading]**

…

 ***Ping***

…

 **[** _Synchronizing_Soul:_ 99 **[Loading]** **]**

…

Por estar abaixado… Dalle escuta o som de seu alerta informativo, mas não chega a ver o conteúdo dele, pois inesperadamente sem dar tempo de nada... Ele sente sua mente despertando de seu estado dormente, indicando que o sonho chegou ao fim... Infelizmente, com seu termino, se vão também as memórias do sonho que desaparecem misteriosamente igual da vez anterior.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[27/03/2020]**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Sudeste**

 **Apartamento de Dalle/07:00**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

 ***Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmm***

O som de um despertador de celular é disparado.

"Mmmmmmmhhhhh" Um grunhido cansado ressoa pelo pequeno cômodo... A forma do rapaz se agita um pouco.

 ***Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmm***

O despertador continua a tocar, decidido a cumprir com seu dever de irritar a pessoa folgada que não se levantou até agora.

"Hmmhmhm... Porcaria..." Diz um certo rapaz sonolento ainda debaixo das cobertas... "Ainda estou de férias, me deixa em paz..."

Lentamente ele move sua mão direita para o local de onde o som está vindo, e o apalpa até alcançar o aparelho.

O alcançando, ele o leva para frente de seu rosto e desliga o insistente alarme.

 ***Triiiiiiiiiiii-Pin***

Prontamente ele relaxa seus braços e deixa que eles caiam sobre si... Revelando algo por trás deles.

"Huh?"

 **[BOM DIA!]**

 **O seu HP, MP, e Vigor voltaram a 100%!**

 **Status negativos foram removidos!**

...

Ele fecha o alerta e lentamente se deita de novo para tentar voltar a dormir...

...

Mas então gradativamente a visão do que ele acabou de ver entra em sua cabeça amortecida pelo sono e como que em uma explosão ele abre os olhos e se senta.

"Não era um sonho?!" Ele diz um pouco desnorteado... "Então..." Ele ponha uma mão na cabeça... "Tudo aquilo que aconteceu era verdade?"

Em seu estado molenga, ele pensou que todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior eram um sonho pelo tamanho do absurdo.

"Então eu ainda tenho poderes, certo?" Ele se levanta e pega um espelho pendurando em cima da pia a sua direita... Olhando o seu reflexo, ele direciona o vidro do objeto para que reflita o que ah acima de sua cabeça, e certamente ali está... Uma coisa imaterial e ao mesmo tempo muito real que só deveria existir no mundo dos videogames.

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nível: 5**

 **Dalle S. Gates**

"Legal..."

Dalle se alivia por ainda possuir seus poderes... Nem mesmo o fato dele ter se lembrado que algumas mechas de seu cabelo tinham se tornado brancas ao olhar no espelho o desanimou... Um pouco preocupado sim, mas não desanimado... 'Deve ter algo haver com esses poderes... É a única explicação.' Dalle teoriza... A mudança se iniciou assim que esses poderes surgiram... O que mais poderia ser? É como magia! Cabelos não mudam de cor de uma hora para a outra dessa forma.

Ele olha então para uma de suas mãos e sente a sua mana fluir.

"Tudo está como ontem..." Outra coisa que alivia o jovem, é a segurança que seus novos poderes lhe trazem... Afinal, esses poderes súbitos salvaram a sua vida no outro dia... A Dungeon que ele visitou acidentalmente ontem poderia ter sido fatal para o rapaz se não fossem as habilidades regenerativas que seu poder lhe concede.

Pendurando o espelho de volta em seu lugar, ele decide não voltar para sua cama e começar logo o seu dia...

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Sudeste**

 **Apartamento de Dalle(Exterior)/08:11**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

"Dalle-san... Bom dia..."

O rapaz que acabara de sair de sua porta e a ter trancado, vira sua cabeça para a direita...

Ali na sua frente, está um senhorzinho de bengala na casa de seus 60 anos com um franzido em seu rosto e uma careca brilhante... Ele não é nada mais nada menos do que o , o odiado sindico do condomínio que todos juram ter prazer em causar problemas para os inquilinos... 'Puta que pariu... O dia começou tão bom...' Dalle olha de volta para a porta e bate a testa na madeira.

 **[Sindico]**

 **(Fuzileiro Amargurado)**

 **Nível: 5**

 **Arata Fujita**

... **  
**

"Pensando em sair?" O velho se aproxima... "Tão cedo? Eu achei que você estivesse de férias..."

'E o que você tem haver com isso!?' Dalle sorri externamente... Mas não se curva em reverencia... " ... Bom dia..."

"Sim... E então? Para onde está indo tão cedo?" O homem cutuca Dalle com sua bengala em sua perna esquerda... Dalle se afasta um pouco.

"Com todo o respeito... Mas eu acho que o senhor não precisa saber disso..." O rapaz diz ainda sorrindo... O velho inclina a cabeça levemente para trás... Parecendo um pouco surpreso.

"A não? Chegou aos meus ouvidos que você só voltou para cá a altas horas da noite... Um jovem, sem trabalho e obrigações vagando pela madrugada... Não fica muito bem, concorda? Os seus país não haviam dito a você não ficar até tarde nas ruas?"

"Eu estava saindo com... Meus amigos..." Dalle tenta controlar sua irritação... O homem a sua frente está conseguindo tira-lo do serio... "Foi o maior festão..." Ele complementa com sua sobrancelha tremendo.

"Que amigos? Eu conheço a sua vida, Gates... Você é um desses NEETs que se escondem em casa e não saem nem sobre ameaça de terremoto... Então só vou te dar um aviso... Se você causar problemas ao condomínio... Eu te boto na rua." O velho se vira e vai embora.

'Filho de uma puta!' Abrindo e fechando suas mãos... Dalle reuni todas as suas forças para não esganar o velhinho grosseiro... Ele então abaixa sua cabeça... E conta até 10... Sempre respirando fundo... Ele coloca uma mão sobre o rosto e sente a raiva que tomava conta de sua mente se esvair... De repente ele consegue pensar claramente de novo.

Ele suspira.

"Valeu... 'Mente de Gamer'..." Ele então procede em recolher a chave que ainda estava em sua porta e a joga para dentro de seu inventario... Onde agora reside o seu celular, documentos, dinheiro e até algumas caixas com suas tralhas para desocupar espaço em seu apartamento... "... E valeu inventário!"

Ele então se vira para a escadaria mais próxima e descende o mais rápido o possível antes que outro imprevisto desagradável o impeça...

...

...

...

O rapaz finalmente atravessa o portão de seu condomínio que dá acesso a rua... Por ainda ser cedo existem poucos pedestres e carros... O sol esta brilhando, os passarinhos estão cantando e nenhuma nuvem pentelha dá o ar de sua graça nesta bela manhã... Sem duvidas essa é uma ótima hora para caminhadas, passeio com cães, respirar ar puro e exercícios incógnitos para pessoas que querem testar o seu corpo agora que eles ganharam uma propriedade misteriosa de um personagem de videogame... Só o de sempre.

'Yep... É um belo dia sem duvidas...' Diz o rapaz olhando para o céu azul como se ele já não o visse a muito tempo... O que não soa totalmente errado para alguém que passa todas as suas manhãs ou dentro de uma sala de aula, ou enfiado dentro de seu quarto fazendo maratonas diurnas e noturnas em partidas online.

 ***Crack... Crock* (** _Barulho de ossos estalando_ **)**

Dalle gira seu pescoço em um movimento rotativo... E depois estica os braços para frente e junta às mãos virando-as para fora, estalando as juntas dos dedos no processo... Depois respira fundo e começa a fazer alguns alongamentos aprendidos por ele nas suas (até então consideradas por ele inúteis) aulas de educação física escolares... "1,2,3... 1,2,3... 1,2,3..." Ao terminar ele retira um boné de seu Inventário, o coloca na cabeça e inicia um jogging em direção ao sul da cidade.

Naturalmente como em todos os seus dias livres, ele considerou passar o dia jogando online ou em seus consoles... Mas esse pensamento logo desapareceu de sua mente... Afinal, ele agora possui um jogo muito melhor em mãos... Seus gráficos são insuperáveis, os elementos na tela são ilimitados e a taxa de frames sempre roda a 30 quadros por segundo mesmo sendo um Sandbox de dimensões astronômicas onde tudo é renderizado em tempo real.

'Incrível...' O rapaz sorri enquanto continua a sua corrida... 'Eu já percorri 180 metros e ainda não morri de ataque cardíaco!'

Ele sente acumular dentro de si a mesma empolgação sentida ao por as mãos naquele jogo que ele aguardou por anos até ser finalizado... Um sensação que só quem sonha consegue entender do que se trata... Algo bobo e ao mesmo tempo incrível... Uma curiosidade, uma ânsia pela emoção de explorar e desbravar o desconhecido... O seu bom senso está gritando em suas orelhas, o avisando de o quão bizarro isso é... O quão bizarro ter 'poderes' é... Mas estranhamente, ele não parece muito preocupado com isso já que seu lado Gamer já sobrepujou seu bom senso... E uma vez que isso acontece... Ele desliga todo o resto.

"Aposto que eu consigo correr até o Parque Goodwill!" Seu celebro começa a liberar endorfina, o jovem sente que pode fazer qualquer coisa... "Eu consigo! (Huff)... Eu sei que eu consigo!" Ele diz...

Agora nada mais importa... Em sua mente ele é apenas um 'Jogador' jogando o seu jogo.

...

...

...

"Opa..." Um gato distraído cruza seu caminho... Dalle sem nem pensar pula por cima dele, evitando assim um final ruim para ele e o bichano... Ao aterrissar, ele continua sua corrida como se nada tivesse acontecido... "... Olha pra mim... Até meus reflexos melhoraram!"

Até o inicio do dia anterior, ele não conseguiria correr 50 metros sem ficar ofegante... Agora, no entanto, ele sente que poderia continuar correndo por minutos afio sem precisar descansar...'Quem diria que apenas três pontos a mais em minha Vitalidade fariam tanta diferença!'

Dalle está feliz com suas melhorias... Muito feliz... Com sua nova 'durabilidade' ele agora poderia participar de qualquer atividade esportiva no colégio sem passar um vexame completo... E com alguns pontos em sua Sabedoria ele poderia aumentar sua capacidade mental e assim quem sabe subir suas notas.

As possibilidades são inúmeras...

Um sorriso conspiratório vem ao seu rosto... 'Quem sabe eu possa até mudar a minha reputação? Arranjar uma forma de ganhar dinheiro... Ou até mesmo...' Ele olha para as nuvens no céu com um olhar distante... 'Finalmente dar adeus aos simuladores de encontro e conseguir uma garota de verdade?'

Em toda a sua vida, Dalle sempre teve a sua atenção voltada para os seus hobbies... Como os esportes na infância e os videogames na adolescência.

Mas nesse meio tempo, ele conseguiu ter sua atenção roubada por 6 garotas... Duas delas ainda na Alemanha onde foi criado e outras 4 aqui em solo japonês enquanto cursava o ensino médio.

As duas primeiras, ele não teve coragem de revelar seus sentimentos em nome do tradicional orgulho besta de meninos que acham que sentimentos são coisas de mariquinhas e por isso deixou a oportunidade lhe escapar, se arrependendo muito depois... Já na primeira das quatro outras, ele meio que tentou ser mais honesto consigo mesmo e criou coragem para engolir a timidez e dar voz aos seus sentimentos em uma bela tarde de sexta-feira... Amélia era o nome dela, uma 'princesinha' também estrangeira de cabelos loiros... O terceiro amor de sua vida... E o seu primeiro toco.

Ele ficou deprimido pelo resto da semana.

Ainda no mesmo ano perto das férias de verão, a segunda garota das quatro surgiu na forma de uma aluna transferida em sua classe... Com sua educação, prestatividade e gentileza ela captou o coração preguiçoso do Gamer instantaneamente... Assim como o de todos os garotos de sua classe (Tosse)(ealgumasmeninas)(Tosse)... Mas novamente não teve sucesso em sua empreitada já que no dia em que tinha se preparado para se declarar, outro garoto de um grau superior o fez primeiro... E ela aceitou.

Dessa vez Dalle não ficou tão deprimido... Mas ele socou o muro da escola com tanta força que acabou precisando de tratamento.

A terceira garota lhe ocorreu no final do seu ultimo ano do ensino médio... Ela era sua *Kouhai e era dois anos mais nova que ele... Dalle se encheu de confiança, achando que dessa vez não tinha erro... Já que dessa vez ele seria o 'charmoso' *Sempai cheio de experiência que as meninas adoram (Só em sua cabeça)...

Seu plano estava traçado, ele se dirigiria até ela na hora da saída e com a cara e a coragem diria como ele se sentia, e assim o fez na frente de quem ali estivesse passando.

Ouve um silencio mórbido por parte de todos no corredor... A jovem menina que estava parada na sua frente franziu o rosto como se tivesse chupado um limão

e começou a andar, passou por ele calmamente e se foi sem olhar pra trás... Dalle a observou sumir de vista sem conseguir dizer uma palavra... Risotas de deboche escapavam os lábios do seu publico.

Deste dia em diante... Dalle se tornou uma pessoa muito mais fechada que o de costume, jurando nunca mais se declarar para ninguém... Ele e seus pais se mudaram para Kuoh no ano novo e ele nunca foi tão grato ao destino que o afastou das pessoas que presenciaram o seu 'FAIL' colossal e tiravam o sarro dele diariamente.

O tempo passou e o jovem foi se tornando o que ele é hoje em dia... Uma pessoa excêntrica, cheia de costumes e peculiaridades que coloca seus hobbies como segunda maior prioridade em sua vida, com a primeira sendo os estudos por obrigação... Em outras palavras... Ele perdeu um parafuso.

A última garota até então responsável por capturar o seu interesse apareceu mais ou menos no meio do ano passado em uma de suas noitadas de jogatina... Ele estava jogando um novo MMORPG baseado no anime Sword Art Online... Um game, que usava realidade aumentada... Nada comparado ao anime obviamente, mas mesmo assim era bem feito... Então.

Lá estava ele, fazendo um *Grind maroto para subir seu personagem de nível... Tudo ia bem, até ele chegar a uma floresta perto da cidade principal, ele avistou um grupo de monstros atacando uma jogadora que atacava os *Mobs desordenadamente... Após observar por um minuto, ficou claro para Dalle que ela/ele não sabia o que estava fazendo... Ela estava obviamente em uma área muito mais avançada do que o apropriado para o nível de sua personagem... O rapaz decidiu ajudar a pessoa indiferentemente se ela fosse ou não uma *Shemale... E ajudou... A suposta menina o agradeceu e eles se tornaram amigos rapidamente.

Dalle começou a ajudá-la a suceder no game e logo eles começaram a gastar mais tempo jogando conversa fora... Em um destes bate papos, a menina deixou escapar que era uma estudante da Academia Kuoh... Dalle ainda suspeitava da identidade dela... Mas num ultimo ato de crença na humanidade, ele pensou... 'Horas... Que mal faria agente se encontrar? Nós compartilhamos os mesmos interesses e podemos ser bons amigos... E se ela for mesmo uma menina, quem sabe nós podemos nos entender.' Com isso em mente, Dalle acaba por revelar que também era um aluno de Kuoh e eles combinaram de se encontrar.

Resultou que a menina, na verdade... Não era uma menina... E sim um conhecido... Ahem... *Trap... De Kuoh.

Gasper Vladi... Um aluno que tinha recentemente se transferido para a Academia Kuoh e recebeu permissão da diretoria da escola para se vestir com o uniforme feminino da instituição... Ele era um garoto baixinho e franzino com feições andróginas, cabelo loiro e olhos rosados... Podia facilmente se passar por uma garota se não fosse o seu pomo de Adão... Dalle não admitiria nunca, mas a verdade é que ele quase caiu na 'cilada' antes de perceber que Gasper era um garoto.

Sem mais, eles continuaram sua amizade fora do mundo digital normalmente... Dalle nunca foi de mimimi, e não daria as costas a um amigo independente de suas escolhas sexuais... Em contra partida o seu novo amigo dizia que apenas se vestia daquela forma porque achava as roupas das garotas mais atraentes.

Enfim... No fim do ano, o seu amigo de jogatinas teve de se transferir para longe novamente do dia para noite... Ao menos foi isso que o professor informou para toda a classe no dia em que o menino não compareceu na escola... Dês de então Dalle perdeu o contato com Gasper, não o encontrando nem mesmo nos jogos Online.

...

...

...

Enquanto se lembrava do passado... O NERD continuou a sua corrida rítmica.

'Bom... Chega de perder tempo me preocupando com meu passado de merda... Eu tenho um novo Game para jogar! E com ele, uma nova chance para vencer!'

 ***Ping***

 **[Pelo habito de pensar nas coisas racionalmente, a sua Sabedoria subiu em 1 ponto!]**

...

Dalle sorri... 'Então você também concorda comigo é?'

Mais uma vez o subconsciente de Dalle o sabota dizendo o quão tolo ele parece em começar a se iludir com sonhos de grandeza que envolvam os seus 'Poderes Mágicos'... Mas você pode culpá-lo por sonhar? Ele é um Gamer, com problemas sociais que recebeu poderes de um Personagem de RPG... Como ele não iria fantasiar sobre subir de nível, ganhar alguns pontos e dar uma reviravolta? Se você estivesse no lugar dele, você não usaria qualquer vantagem que você dispusesse para suceder na vida? Ainda mais quando se está tão ferrado quanto Dalle está neste momento?

Refletindo nisso, o NERD chega à conclusão de que não a nada de errado em tentar... Ele está com a razão!

Ou pelo menos ele acha que está.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Limites da Cidade**

 **Parque Goodwill/09:34**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

"(Huff)... (Huff)..."

Em volta deste parque cercado por grandes carvalhos centenários e largas calçadas para quem gosta de caminhadas ou quer apenas relaxar... Corre agora um certo Dalle ainda vestido em seu 'nada adequado para a ocasião' uniforme escolar que ele teve preguiça de trocar... Sua desculpa foi que hoje a noite era dia de lavanderia e ele iria economizar alguns miúdos se usasse a mesma roupa do dia anterior... A única adição no momento ao seu uniforme é um boné branco em sua cabeça e um par de luvas também da cor branca que ele resolveu usar já com o propósito de fazer alguns exercícios que exijam contato com o chão como a flexão por exemplo.

Chegando a uma curva da calçada... Dalle diminui seu ritmo para limpar o suor de sua testa com a manga de seu blazer...

"Vai Dalle... (Huff)... Vamos... (Huff)..." O rapaz avista o seu destino final ao longe... Uma escadaria de 20 degraus que dá acesso a uma elevação de terreno.

"Eu consigo... (Puff)... Eu consigo! (Huff)..." Ele chega aos pés da escadaria com fôlego curto, mas decidido a chegar ao topo e assim ele inicia sua escalada.

Com passos descompassados e cada vez mais lentos... O rapaz desacelera, até quase parar... "Gueegh... (Haah)... (Huff)... Eu não... (Huff) Eu... (Huff) Não... Consigo... (Huff)..." Caindo sobre os degraus ele se arrasta até o topo... Chamando a atenção de quem passa.

"Olha mamãe... Aquele moço está morrendo!" Um garotinho aponta... "Não olhe querido... Não olhe..." Sua mãe diz gentilmente o levando para outro lado.

Com muita dificuldade... O NERD chega ao topo da escadaria... "Oh meu... (Huff) Deus... (Puff)... Eu vou... (Gulp)... Morrer..." De joelhos, ele lentamente se levanta sobre o topo de seu objetivo.

"(Huff)... (Huff)... (Huff)..." Dalle inala e exala ar com dificuldade enquanto transpira e se apóia nos joelhos... "Eu... (Huff)... Eu consegui..."

 ***Ping***

 **[Pelo habito de levar a sua resistência ao limite, a sua Vitalidade subiu em 1 ponto!]**

...

"(Hah)... (Huff)..." Ele dá um sorriso tremulo por seus músculos estarem tendo espasmos... "Deu... (Puff)... Certo..." Ele se endireita enquanto respira fundo a fim de recuperar seu fôlego... Não muito tempo depois ele para de transpirar como um cavalo que acabou de participar de uma corrida no deserto.

"...' **Status** '!"

 ***Ping***

...

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 5 **– Exp:** 0 **/** 500

 **Título:** Nenhum

 **Etnia:** **[** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 58 **/** 58 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2,2 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 30 **/** 30 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2,4 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 97 **/** 800 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 52 **por minuto**

.

 **FOR:** 6 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 57 **Kg**

 **VIT:** 8 **/Resistência Corporal:** +9,4 **%**

 **ESP:** 5 **/Resistência Mágica:** +6,2 **%**

 **SAB:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **DES:** 6 **/Velocidade Máxima:** 15 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 15

 **Dinheiro:** 11.738,52

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012, mas tiveram de voltar anos depois deixando seu filho sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle se encontra no fundo do posso... Sem namorada, amigos (o Kai não conta) ou uma vida social,ele afoga suas mágoas em jogatinas noturnas pela internet._

...

Ele assente com a cabeça em satisfação.

"Exatamente como na Dungeon..." Ele diz com sua visão sobre seus pontos... "Eu posso ganhar pontos extras em meus status realizando ações especiais..."

Uma das coisas que suas habilidades o permitem, é passivamente aumentar seus status através de esforço e treinamento... Toda vez que ele realizar determinada ação seja ela física ou mental por um determinado período... Dalle receberá um upgrade de status como recompensa... Como já mencionado antes, isso ocorreu muitas vezes no meio de sua arriscada aventura do dia anterior dentro da Dungeon/Sala de PVM.

...

"Hmm... " Ele avista uma maquina de bebidas a uns 30 metros de distância, do lado de um banco de madeira... Debatendo internamente se seria uma boa idéia comprar uma bebida para si, ele caminha até a maquina e analisa suas escolhas.

"Coca, Pepsi, Chá Verde, Café, Água... Ei!? Cadê o energético?" Dalle ergue uma mão e seleciona uma garrafinha de água.

"100,00 ienes por algo que eu podia ter trazido de casa... Grande estratégia, Gamer..." Ele abre seu inventario e retira o dinheiro necessário... Momentos depois ele já está sentado no banco ao lado com sua garrafa de água gelada... "Bom, depois de tanto esforço... Acho que eu mereço um mimo..." Ele olha para a sua pequena garrafa... Uma idéia vem a sua mente.

"Hmmm..." Ele então se foca fixamente nela e murmura... "...' **Observar** '!"

 ***Ping***

 **[Garrafa de Água – Durabilidade: 60/60 – Tipo: Consumível – Classe: E]**

 _Garrafa com 600ml de água mineral... Na verdade é água doce comum, mas qual é a diferença?_

 **[Recupera: 50 de Vigor por cada 100ml ingeridos. ]**

 **...**

"Wow... 50 de vigor por cada 100 ml? É serio isso?" Ele olha seu frasco de água com uma nova luz... "Será que eu consigo o mesmo efeito com a água de casa?"

Ele se pergunta... "Eu preciso 'Observar' outros itens como esse para ver se eles também oferecem algum efeito especial..."

Dalle então retira o lacre de proteção da garrafa e a abre... Com uns poucos goles, ele a esvazia e deposita o frasco vazio dentro de seu inventario.

 **[Vigor:** 501 **/** 800 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 52 **por minuto]**

O cansaço de seu corpo desaparece como mágica... Dalle sente os espasmos de seus músculos cessarem e sua respiração se normalizar completamente... "Cara..." Ele abre e fecha suas mãos... "Essa coisa funciona mesmo..."

300 pontos de seu Vigor são recuperados pelos 600ml de água ingeridos... Pelo que parece, os poderes de Dalle estão afetando o efeito natural da água de alguma forma... Transformando a água comum em um item regenerativo.

"Vou comprar mais uma só por via das duvidas..." Ele vai até a maquina e compra mais uma garrafinha.

...

...

...

Caminhando para uma área mais afastada adentro do parque... Dalle acha um lugar completamente vazio... Entre varias arvores.

"Agora é hora da onça beber água..." Ele diz se sentando na grama com as pernas cruzadas... Colocando suas mãos viradas pra cima sobre suas pernas, ele olha para ambas... "Hora de experimentar com a minha mana!" Ele diz excitado... Mais uma vez ele se sente como uma criança novamente.

"Ontem eu senti que a minha Mana estava curta demais... Mas hoje..." Ele olha seu MP na casa dos 30... "Hoje eu sei que eu vou conseguir!"

Dalle não gosta de assuntos mal resolvidos... E o fato dele não ter conseguido reproduzir uma simples expulsão de energia que ele imaginou quando obteve acesso a sua mana, o estava consumindo.

"Eu vou disparar raios pelas minhas mãos, ou meu nome não é Dalle!"

Na verdade essa é uma das razões que ele decidiu fazer todo o caminho de sua casa até esse longínquo parque... Ele estava doido para testar sua mana, mas tinha medo de fazer isso em qualquer lugar e acabar sendo fotografado ou filmado assim como Kai o alertou então ele precisava achar um lugar afastado o bastante para fazer isso.

Erguendo um pouco sua mão direita, ele tenta sentir a sua mana novamente...

"Eu consigo sentir..." Sua mana flui pelo seu corpo como um rio que pode ser direcionado ao seu comando... Ele é calmo porem se move a uma rápida velocidade por toda e extensão de seu ser... É uma sensação complicada... Mas ele está muito mais acostumado com ela agora do que da primeira vez.

'Reúna-se na minha mão...' É a ordem que ele dá a sua mana... Mentalmente, ele tenta redirecionar o fluxo dos rios de sua mana para a parte do corpo desejada... Não é fácil... O controle dele não é absoluto e sua mana acaba se confundindo e voltando para o seu fluxo normal.

 ***Weeessssh***

 **-** 5 **de MP** 25 **/** 30 **MP**

Sua visão fica turva e uma leve dor de cabeça o atinge...

"Hogh... Merda..." Ele esfrega sua têmpora direita... "O que houve? Isso não foi tão difícil ontem!" Talvez por sua adrenalina estar em funcionamento... Ele conseguia manter sua mente mais limpa, e consequentemente sua visão do que ele queria realizar era mais clara.

Após se recuperar, ele se pôs em posição de novo e reiniciou o processo.

'Reúna-se na minha mão... Agora!' Lentamente, um leve contorno rosa se forma em sua mão... "Aí sim..."

...

...

...

-5 **de MP** 25 **/** 30 **MP**

-5 **de MP** 20 **/** 30 **MP**

Seu MP é drenado continuamente... Mas ele sente que para o que ele tenha visualizado, ele precise de mais mana...

'Vamos lá... Continue reunindo!' Ele ordena... Logo, sua mão é envolta em um fino manto rosado de mana, porém bem transparente.

-5 **de MP** 15 **/** 30 **MP**

-5 **de MP** 10 **/** 30 **MP**

Um familiar brilho amarelo envolve seu braço... É o sinal de que uma nova Skill esta prestes a nascer!

'Agora! Vamos lá!' Dalle aponta sua mão espalmada para uma arvore a frente e ordena que sua mana concentrada seja expelida de sua mão.

 ***Vuooooshhh***

Uma pequena rajada de mana é disparada de sua mão estendida, fazendo seu braço se erguer pra cima como que no recuo de um disparo de arma de fogo...

 ***ProOsh***

A veloz nuvem de mana colide com a madeira da arvore, danificando o tronco com um pequeno entalhe redondo e a fazendo tremer um pouco com o impacto.

"Eu consegui!" Dalle traz o braço para trás e soca o ar de felicidade... "Chupa Goku! Aqui é Gamer PORRA!" Talvez... Ele tenha ficado demasiadamente empolgado.

 ***Ping***

 **[Por realizar uma ação especial você desenvolveu a nova técnica:** Disparo de Mana **\- Nível** 1 **]**

 **[Disparo de Mana – Nível: 1 – Exp: 0/100 – Ativa – Custo: 20 MP]**

 _Usando uma quantidade razoável de mana, o Gamer conseguiu fazer dela uma arma de longo alcance... Voando até o alvo desejado, ela colide e explode!_

 **[O custo da habilidade diminuirá 1 MP a cada nível alcançado!]**

...

"Uma Skill..." Ele diz excitado... "Exatamente como aconteceu com o Power Strike... Minha ação especial se tornou uma nova habilidade!" Mais uma habilidade é adicionada a lista de poderes de Dalle... Mais uma vez confirmando a sua crença de que ações especiais realmente criam novos poderes assim como o alerta sugere... Ele está eufórico.

"Igualzinho como no Dragon Ball!"

Se levantando, Dalle vai checar mais de perto o resultado de seu ataque no tronco danificado da arvore... "Olha só pra isso... Tem rachaduras nas bordas..." Ele toca a área atingida que esta levemente chamuscada.

"Hmmm..." Ele olha seus arredores... "Eu fiz mais barulho com isso do que eu esperava... Mas parece que a barra está limpa." Os poucos visitantes ao longe no parque não parecem ter notado nada... Talvez algumas viradas de cabeça na direção do barulho que reverberou, mas logo deram com os ombros e continuaram fazendo as suas próprias coisas... Para o alivio de Dalle.

"Preciso tomar mais cuidado..." Livre de suas preocupações, Dalle decide continuar suas experiências.

"O que fazer agora... O que fazer?" Diz o rapaz... Vasculhando sua mente, ele procura por alguma outra coisa que ele possa fazer com sua mana.

...

...

...

Muitas ideias vêm a sua mente... São tantos jogos que ele jogou no decorrer de sua vida, tantos desenhos assistidos que criatividade não lhe falta... Porem...

Ser capaz de executá-las é outra historia completamente diferente... O que é possível e o que não é possível fazer com sua mana... Ela pode recriar magias de elementos como acontece nos games Final Fantasy? Qual é o limite para as suas habilidades, se é que ela tem algum?

Tudo isso é uma grande incógnita para o jovem de cabelos monocromático... A única coisa que ele sabe sobre o assunto é o que o próprio sistema lhe avisou sobre realizar ações especiais para criar novas habilidades... E isso não torna as coisas nem um pouco mais fáceis.

"Melhor eu... Ir mais devagar..." Dalle invoca o seu menu de status para checar o estado de seu MP.

...

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 5 **– Exp:** 0 **/** 500

 **Título:** Nenhum

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 58 **/** 58 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2,2 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 16,8 **/** 30 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2,4 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 800 **/** 800 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 52 **por minuto**

.

 **FOR:** 6 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 57 **Kg**

 **VIT:** 8 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 9,4 **%**

 **ESP:** 5 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 6,2 **%**

 **SAB:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **DES:** 6 **/Velocidade Máxima:** 15 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 15

 **Dinheiro:** 11.538,52

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012, mas tiveram de voltar anos depois deixando seu filho sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle se encontra no fundo do posso... Sem namorada, amigos (o Kai não conta) ou uma vida social,ele afoga suas mágoas em jogatinas noturnas pela internet._

...

"Bem... Acho que vou ter um tempo extra para pensar no assunto..." O jovem vê seu MP baixo e percebe que ainda vai demorar uns bons 6 minutos antes que ele se complete novamente... Ele se senta embaixo da arvore atingida por seu poder e apóia suas costas nela... Esticando suas pernas, ele tenta relaxar em quanto pensa no que fazer agora.

Levantando seu braço direito, ele retrai sua manga para ver que horas são.

"Eita ferro... Eu esqueci meu relógio..." Ele então abre seu inventario e retira o celular... "Vamos ver... Hm..."

 **[07:29:40]**

"Mas em..." Ele olha para cima... E rapara no sol bem alto quase no centro do céu.

Então olha de volta para as horas do aparelho que parece não bater com a posição do astro maior.

 ***BIP***

O celular da um alerta de atualização e de repente suas horas mudam.

 **[10:02:32]**

"O que esta havendo aqui? Meu inventario é um baú digital ou uma câmara de dilatação temporal no pause?" Ele levanta uma sobrancelha... As horas no relógio de seu Smartphone parecem ter congelado no momento em que ele o depositou no inventario pouco antes de ir tomar banho depois de acordar... Aliais, todas as funções do aparelho parecem ter 'congelado' pelas continuas mensagens de span enviadas por sua operadora.

"Vivendo e aprendendo..." Dalle conclui.

 ***BIP* *BIP***

"AHHGH!?" Dalle se assusta com o alerta inesperado e joga o celular para cima... "Caralh-..." O aparelho sobe e caí de volta...Dalle tenta agarrá-lo antes que ele se espatife no chão... "Ergrh... Volta... Aqui!" Ele salta para frente.

Ele o alcança, mas o telefone escorrega para cima... "Hiih..." Igual um sabonete, o aparelho teima em escapar de suas mãos, até que ele o agarra.

"(Suspiro)... Que droga foi essa?" Ele se pergunta.

 ***Ping***

 **[Por se esforçar e conseguir realizar movimentos precisos com sucesso, a sua Destreza aumentou em 1 ponto!]**

...

"Bah!" O jovem fecha o alerta sem paciência.

Se virando ele caminha de volta para debaixo da sombra da arvore e se senta em seu lugar escolhido... "Eu não sou fã de piadas sutis..."

Ele respira fundo e olha a tela de seu celular... Ele deu dois alertas seguidos, o que significa que um de seus contatos de emergência lhe enviou uma mensagem de voz.

"O que será agora..." Ele checa suas mensagens agendadas... Tocando na mensagem mais recente, ele repara que se trata de algo enviado por seu amigo Kai...

"Não to gostando disso..." Ele dá play no item e a mensagem se inicia.

...

 **[[DALLE!? Fudeu cara... Fudeu muito!]]**

O jovem arqueia uma sobrancelha.

 **[[Lembra daquela conversa que agente teve ontem à noite? Sobre os seus novos poderes e a Dungeon com monstros do Ragnarok dentro?]]**

Dalle olha para o lado, incomodado... Ele não está gostando do rumo dessa mensagem.

 **[[Pois é, eu resolvi ir checar a entrada da Dung-...HUghrr...]]** Dalle ouve um estrondo pelo fone...O telefone de Kai parece ter caído de suas mãos... Dalle fica tenso e se levanta de seu lugar, ele tenta imaginar o que havia acontecido... **[[Errgh... MERDA...]]** A voz de Kai retorna...

 **[[Escute! Não ah tempo para explicações, eu estou dentro dessa MERDA e tem um FUCKING BOSS aqui querendo me arrombar! Então corre pra cá e me ajuda infeliz!?]]**

"Um Boss!?" Dalle grita exasperado... "Kai está dentro da Dungeon com um BOSS?! WHAT!?" Ele diz confuso... O que o garoto foi fazer lá? Como ele entrou? E não menos importante... Porque tem um BOSS tentando matá-lo? De onde ele saiu? Dá ultima vez que Dalle checou, não havia nada disso dentro da Dungeon... Teria ele se enganado?

Sua mente continua dando voltas e mais voltas ao redor do assunto, mas antes que ele possa se aprofundar em seu debate interno... A voz de Kai retorna mais uma vez.

 **[[Tem mais uma coisa Dalle...(Huff)... Eu não sou a única pessoa aqui... Tem mais duas pessoas que foram tragadas para cá involuntariamente e se machucaram feio... Eu to tentando afastar o monstro da posição de onde eu as deixei, mas não ta fácil... (Huff)... (Huff)... Merda! Ele já me achou de novo... Eu tenho que ir...]]**

A mensagem termina... Deixando o jovem imóvel olhando a tela do aparelho.

...

...

...

Uma leve brisa passa pelo parque... As roupas de Dalle se movem assim como as folhas das arvores e arbustos dos arredores... Uma sombra cobre os olhos dele embaixo da aba de seu boné.

...

Dentro das profundezas de sua mente, ele começa a considerar o quão sensato de sua parte foi revelar tudo o que aconteceu para um garoto instável e imprevisível como Kai... Certo, ele é a pessoa mais 'confiável' e de uma certa forma 'responsável' quando está serio... Mas as suas tendências de se empolgar e acabar se colocando em apuros é um grande problema.

Dalle ainda se lembra dos seus primeiros dias em Kuoh... De quando os dois se conheceram e se tornaram amigos.

O rapaz não conhecia absolutamente ninguém na nova vizinhança, e nem sabia de o quão perigosa ela podia ser... Um dia ele decidiu pegar um atalho por uns becos obscuros por estar atrasado para a sua aula... Então ele se viu cercado por um pequeno grupo de jovens usuários de drogas que lhe consideraram uma vitima fácil para um roubo... Dalle não reagiu e prontamente resolveu entregar o que ele estava carregando aos meliantes, mas como eles não encontraram dinheiro em seus pertences, os bandidos se zangaram por pensar que ele estava tentando esconder o dinheiro e lhe começaram a agredir... A agressão seguiu por alguns segundos e só parou com a interferência do dito menino irritadiço que apareceu do nada cobrando dinheiro dos meliantes... Aparentemente ele havia dado uma de agiota e aqueles caras lhe deviam uma grana... Eles não gostaram da atitude do menino e uma batalha campal começou... Dalle aproveitou a deixa e entrou na briga para se vingar do montinho que fizeram nele.

No final daquela tarde todo mundo acabou no hospital.

O caso é que dês de então... Os dois meio que formaram uma sociedade de interesses mútuos... E passaram por varias confusões juntos consolidando uma amizade quase de irmãos... embora nenhum dos dois assuma...

E isso torna a decisão de ignorar a mensagem e deixar o menino a sua própria sorte um pouco mais difícil para Dalle.

...

"(Suspiro)..." Silenciosamente, ele deposita seu celular dentro de seu inventario novamente... Então num tom serio, ele chama por sua tela de parâmetros.

"...' **Status** '..."

 ***Ping***

...

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 5 **– Exp:** 0 **/** 500

 **Título:** Nenhum

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 58 **/** 58 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2,2 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 28,8 **/** 30 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2,4 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 800 **/** 800 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 52 **por minuto**

 **.**

 **FOR:** 6 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 57 **Kg**

 **VIT:** 8 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 9,4 **%**

 **ESP:** 5 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 6,2 **%**

 **SAB:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **DES:** 7 **/Velocidade Máxima:** 17,5 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 15

 **Dinheiro:** 11.538,52

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012, mas tiveram de voltar anos depois deixando seu filho sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle se encontra no fundo do posso... Sem namorada, amigos (o Kai não conta) ou uma vida social,ele afoga suas mágoas em jogatinas noturnas pela internet._

...

...

...

Seus olhos vão para a seção de sua **[Espiritualidade]**... Ele levanta a mão direita com seu dedo indicador esticado e despeja todos os seus pontos de nível disponíveis na categoria.

...

 **[Pontos de Nível:** 15 **–** 0 **]**

 **[ESP:** 5 – 20 **]**

...

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 5 **– Exp:** 0 **/** 500

 **Título:** Nenhum

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 58 **/** 58 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2,2 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 36,2 **/** 55 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 7,4 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 800 **/** 800 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 52 **por minuto**

 **.**

 **FOR:** 6 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 57 **Kg**

 **VIT:** 8 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 9,4 **%**

 **ESP:** 20 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 12,2 **%**

 **SAB:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **DES:** 7 **/Velocidade Máxima:** 17,5 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 0

 **Dinheiro:** 11.538,52

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012, mas tiveram de voltar anos depois deixando seu filho sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle se encontra no fundo do posso... Sem namorada, amigos (o Kai não conta) ou uma vida social, ele afoga suas mágoas em jogatinas noturnas pela internet._

...

Uma rajada de vento atinge o rapaz de baixo para cima, as folhas caídas ao seu redor se esvoaçam e começam a girar em sentido horário... Um fino contorno de mana rosado aparece ao redor de seu corpo... Ele brilha por alguns segundos, então diminui até desaparecer... O vento gerado por sua mana também cessa e as folhas planam para todos os lados.

...

Dalle que está em um ponto elevado do terreno consegue ver a ponte de cruzamento sobre a rodovia onde a entrada secreta para a Dungeon reside.

Ajustando seu boné para que ele não voe, Dalle se inclina para frente dispara em uma corrida até ponte... Diferentemente do trote que ele realizou em sua corrida até o parque, desta vez ele usa todas as suas forças para correr o mais rápido que suas pernas podem conseguir.

Sua velocidade não é nada de outro mundo... Mas ainda sim é algo completamente diferente do que ele estava habituado em seu corpo sedentário...

Só que Dalle não tem tempo de pensar nestas coisas agora.

...

...

...

Um pouco ofegante o rapaz chega à ponte de travessia e sobe seus degraus... Ele então se aproxima do meio dela onde ele acha que a entrada para a Dungeon fica localizada... "E agora?" Ele pergunta para si mesmo.

Justamente após um minuto de aguardo, quando ele estava começando a perder a paciência... O cenário a sua volta começa a ficar um pouco turvo...

Então do nada aparece um clarão encobrindo o jovem... Ele protege os olhos com seus braços...

O som dos motores e buzinas a sua volta começam a ficar distantes, e os veículos passando abaixo dele desaparecem juntamente com as pessoas sobre as calçadas... Quando a luz em suas pálpebras diminui, ele abaixa os braços e abre os olhos novamente.

"Muito bem... Eu estou dentro!"

 ***Ping***

 **[Dungeon Nível:1 Encontrada!]**

 **[Numero de Participantes:** 4 **]**

 **[Auto Colapso em: 00:00:00]**

 **[Número de Monstros:** 1 **]**

 **[:OBSERVAÇÃO:]**

 _Você se juntou a batalha especial da Dungeon 'Invasão Poring'!_

 _Todos os participantes da sala não poderão deixá-la até que todos os oponentes sejam derrotados!_

 _Boa sorte!_

...

Não perdendo tempo, o jovem começa a scanear a área por qualquer sinal de Kai e o suposto BOSS que lhe quer morto.

"Hm?" A primeira coisa que ele repara é na cor diferenciada do céu que agora ao invés de azul, é amarelada... "Isso não parece bom..." Ele então avista uma fumaça negra subindo de um ponto distante na cidade se espalhando pelo céu amarelo... Seguindo o rastro até a sua fonte, ele descobre um incêndio se espalhando por algumas casas a dois quarteirões.

"E isso parece pior ainda..." Dalle começa imaginar que tipo de inimigo Kai pode estar enfrentando... "Se for um Magmaring ta todo mundo fudido..." Ele diz com nervosismo... Respirando fundo, ele controla seus nervos e começa a caminhar pra frente... Porem, dois passo depois ele se detém.

Uma voz baixinha no fundo de sua mente está literalmente gritando em seus ouvidos que vir aqui desta forma foi muita idiotice... Ela o está questionando sobre o que exatamente ele vai fazer quando chegar lá... Tipo... Pular no meio da luta e morrer junto com seu amigo? Ele ficou mais forte depois de superar o desafio no dia anterior, mas daí cogitar enfrentar um BOSS é uma historia completamente diferente.

Os monstros conhecidos como chefões nos games, costumam ser varias vezes mais fortes do que os monstros regulares... Eles têm um nível superior, habilidades superiores, parâmetros superiores e até algumas vantagens absurdas como o fato de sempre saber onde o herói está no mapa, mesmo quando invisível... Ou pelo menos era assim no Ragnarok Online... Na vida real, ninguém sabe.

"Eu vou morrer não vou?" Ele diz com um sorriso tremulo... Só agora se dando conta da besteira que ele fez por impulso... "E meus país não vão nem achar o corpo..." Dalle engole a bile que estava subindo enquanto a imagem de seu corpo morto se dissolvendo em luzes aparece em sua mente.

Ele começa a perder a compostura... Mas sua Mente de Gamer entra em ação e ele retoma o controle de seus nervos.

"Nusss..." O rapaz massageia suas têmporas... "Ok... Ta tudo bem... Tudo de boa... A coisa ta feia... Mas não é diferente do que eu passei ontem é?" Ele reflete e pensa positivamente... "Só existe um inimigo dessa vez... Eu só preciso analisar a situação com cuidado e usar a minha astúcia para chegar ao fim deste dia inteiro... É isso aí!" Ele bate nas próprias bochechas.

"É isso mesmo! Eu vou lá e vou salvar aquele moleque idiota junto com o resto dos azarados que por ventura acabaram aqui dentro..." Diz o NERD reunindo a sua coragem fechando e abrindo os seus punhos... "E aí depois de hoje, ninguém mais vai poder dizer que eu nunca fiz nada de bom na minha vida!"

"Ou vão né... Bom, pelo menos EU vou saber!" Ele comenta desanimado ao notar que provavelmente só ele, Kai e as vitimas vão saber de seu ato heróico, mas consegue ver o lado positivo da coisa no final... "Isso é... Se agente sair inteiro daqui..." Ele balança a sua cabeça negativamente.

...

...

...

"Melhor eu me apressar..." Ele se prepara para começar a sua busca pelo BOSS e Kai, mas algo o interrompe assim que ele dá o primeiro passo, o fazendo recuar...

 ***Ping***

 **[=#= QUEST INICIADA =#=]**

 **...**

 **QUEST: Uma vez mais pelos velhos tempos!**

 **Sinopse:** _Seu amigo desvairado decidiu ver com os seus próprios olhos a Dungeon Mágica da qual vocês conversaram outro dia..._

 _E agora ele não apenas está preso neste lugar como também existe um MVP? querendo arrancar a pele dele..._

 _Será que vida do garoto mais desbocado da zona sul chegou ao fim?_

 **...**

 **Condições de Vitoria:** Derrote o BOSS da Dungeon antes que ele mate o Kai!

 **Condição BONUS 1# :**?

 **Condição BONUS 2# :**?

 **...**

 **Recompensa:** 2.000 **EXP, ¥** 36.000,00

 **Recompensa BONUS 1# :**?

 **Recompensa BONUS 2# :**?

 **Em caso de Falha ou Não aceitação:** O Kai morre, as vítimas morrem, você pega Herpes Genital e o MVP escapa para o plano terrestre!

 **...**

 **Você Aceita?**

 **[SIM?] ou [NÃO?]**

...

...

...

Uma nova janela, de um tipo que nunca havia parecido antes, se materializa na frente do rapaz... "Serio? Agora?" Ele diz sem acreditar... Pois o novo alerta se trata de uma QUEST!

...

Em games de RPG... Existe um sistema chamado QUESTs, um tipo de missão que pode ser gerada automaticamente ou obtida via pedidos de NPCs que o jogador encontra em sua aventura... Quando o mesmo se depara com uma, geralmente ele pode escolher poder realizá-la ou não com a premissa de receber recompensas ao seu termino.

...

O rapaz já havia visto uma categoria em suas 'OPÇÕES' chamada 'QUEST' no dia anterior, por isso mais ou menos ele sabia que algo assim era passível de acontecer em algum momento... Ele só não sabia de que forma.

"What!? Se eu não aceitar o BOSS escapa deste lugar e... ... ... ... Eu pego herpes? O que?" Ele diz desacreditado... De onde veio isso? É algum tipo de piada sem graça? Ele pensa... "O BOSS e o Kai eu até entendo, mas porque eu pego herpes?!"

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **[DUNGEON]**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Sul**

 **Área Comercial/10:17**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

Depredação... É a palavra que melhor descreve o que Dalle vê assim que ele chega ao local onde alguns focos de incêndio se espalham por lojas e arvores das calçadas... Parece que uma multidão furiosa passou por aqui saqueando e quebrando tudo o que via pela frente... Ele pode também ver vários carros amassados e até alguns postes caídos.

"Que tipo de BOSS apareceu neste lugar..." Ele observa temeroso toda à destruição... Dá ultima vez que ele esteve aqui, ele tinha certeza de que esta Dungeon se tratava de uma área para iniciantes... Então ele meio que esperava que o tal BOSS, não tivesse necessariamente a força de um BOSS.

Caminhando apreensivamente pelo meio da rua, o rapaz procura com os olhos por seu amigo, ou as pessoas mencionadas por ele.

"Droga, cadê esse moleque?!" Dalle diz exasperado... E como que em resposta...

 ***KyaaaaaaaaAAAA!?***

Um grito feminino ressoa no ar... E logo em seguida um tremor junto a uma pequena explosão acontece... Ele rapidamente vira sua cabeça na direção da explosão e vê um pequeno clarão vermelho entre algumas casas.

"(Tsh)..." Dalle serra os dentes e corre na direção da agitação... Decidindo pegar um atalho ele entra por um beco entre uma lavanderia e uma barbearia, seguindo por um pequeno labirinto de fundos de quintal, ele pula caixas e desvia de varais fazendo o melhor que pode para evadir os obstáculos e continuar correndo com seu corpo despreparado.

"Oh shit... Beco sem saída..." Ao cruzar uma curva, ele se depara com um muro de 3 metros entre duas edificações que impedem o seu avanço... Aqui ele já consegue ouvir o barulho da batalha acontecendo não muito longe dali... Até mesmo a voz de Kai pode ser ouvida... "É nessas horas que eu queria poder voar..." Dalle se prepara para voltar pelo caminho de onde veio até constatar a existência de uma porta perto de alguns latões de lixo e outras tranqueiras.

'Esses devem ser os fundos daquele barracão...' Correndo na direção da porta, o rapaz tenta abri-la sem sucesso... "Eu não tenho tempo pra isso... ' **Power Strike** '!" O punho direito de Dalle brilha em amarelo e ele soca a maçaneta redonda da porta de lata com toda a força.

-5 **de MP** 50 **/** 55 **MP**

 ***ThRuoKhh***

A porta balança, mas não cede... Porém a área ao redor da fechadura da porta afundou horizontalmente para a direita... Dalle recua sua mão com um palavrão e a balança pra cima e pra baixo sentindo um pouco de dor... Então ele se vira de lado com a sua mão esquerda fechada levantada e tenta de novo... "Agora vai... ' **Power Strike** '!"

-5 **de MP** 45 **/** 55 **MP**

 ***ThRuoshHH***

A porta cede ao peso de impacto e se abre violentamente com a fechadura sendo expelida para fora da porta... "Aeerrghh... Merda!" O rapaz segura o seu segundo punho dolorido com sua outra mão... Ele não perdeu HP com esses pequenos ferimentos, mas nem por isso ele deixa de sentir dor ao socar maçanetas de aço.

Finalmente adentrando o barracão... Ele descobre que o lugar é na verdade o deposito de alguma companhia de entregas com fileiras e mais fileiras de pilhas de caixas em cima de paletes por toda a parte... O jovem rosna de raiva... "Ótimo... Outro labirinto! Era tudo o que eu queria!" Disparando em uma corrida frenética ele segue por entre os longos corredores de caixas pelo pátio na direção de o que ele acha ser uma saída... Enquanto vaga ele vê diversos objetos semi-embalados em mesas e algumas caixas abertas... O fazendo parar por um instante e correr de ré para analisar um objeto em especifico em cima de uma das mesas...

"EH! Suikoden Remake!? Eles já lançaram o game!? Eu pensei que ele só saía daqui a dois meses!?" Uma imensa vontade de furtar o game toma conta do garoto, mas com tristeza ele se lembra que seria inútil... Ele tentou levar consigo algumas coisas valiosas que ele encontrou em lojas dentro da Dungeon no dia anterior, mas ao sair elas simplesmente desaparecerão sem deixar rastros... Até mesmo as coisas que ele colocou no Inventário com exceção dos 'Drops' sumiram.

"Grrrr... Ta certo então... Eu vou ter que te deixar aqui, mas não se preocupe! Eu prometo que agente se vê assim que eu pagar as minhas dividas!"

Dalle abandona o game ilusório e continua a procurar a saída do deposito.

...

...

...

Minutos depois... O Gamer acha uma saída de emergências e se vê do outro lado do bloco, ele finalmente tem o campo de visão livre para o local da comoção de agora a pouco onde o embate supostamente está ocorrendo... Ele está suado e sua roupa molhada e levemente rasgada nos joelhos e nas mangas do blazer graças ao ambiente escuro do lugar de onde ele saiu que o fez tropeçar e esbarrar em tudo que ele encontrava pela frente.

"(Huff)... Nunca mais... (Huff)... Atalhos nunca mais..." Ele se endireita e analisa a situação.

Na rua a sua frente... Uma cena de fato estranha se desenrola... Ao chão, nos braços de uma jovem menina abatida de não mais do que 14/15 anos, repousa uma segunda garota ferida que respira com dificuldade... Kai esta logo a frente delas e o suposto BOSS sucessivamente a 5 metros de distancia do garoto.

O monstro possui uma barra de ferro empalando o seu corpo verticalmente, respectivamente prendendo-o no chão de terra do jardim artificial de uma loja.

"Tsubasa-chan!? Agüente firme... Por favor não morra!?" Diz a garota menor aos prantos, pressionando a cabeça da sua amiga ferida contra o seu peito... Ela possui cabelos castanhos feitos em duas longas marias-chiquinhas... Seus olhos embora vermelhos e marejados se mostram verdes... Num tom esmeralda claro.

A sua amiga inconsciente por outro lado possui cabelos azuis fosco que não parecem passar dos ombros, em sua face um franzido ilustra toda a sua dor...

Mas mesmo a expressão de agonia não consegue esconder a beleza da moça que aparenta estar em seus 16/17 anos de idade... Ambas vestem o uniforme feminino da Academia Kuoh.

...

"Espera um pouco..." Algo a mais chama a atenção de Dalle... Ele olha as duas garotas novamente com mais atenção, seus olhos vão para as informações sobre a cabeça das duas e ele entra em um estado de semi-choque.

 **[Peão]**

 **(Acumuladora)**

 **Nível: 5**

 **Ruruko Nimura**

 **...**

 **[Torre]**

 **(Atleta Demoníaca)**

 **Nível: 21**

 **Tsubasa Yura**

As estranhas combinações de classes, títulos e níveis das vitimas li chama a atenção... Mas o que realmente assusta o rapaz são os nomes ali mostrados.

"Ah cara..." Ele sente um frio na espinha.

'Eu conheço essas duas... Elas são as novas integrantes do Conselho Estudantil...' Dalle diz sem acreditar e logo entra em pânico... 'Porque tinha que ser gente tão próxima? Eu não tenho como explicar toda essa merda para gente normal! O Kai até vai porque ele é louco, mas gente normal é uma historia totalmente diferente!' Dalle começa a rezar para as garotas não o reconhecerem... 'Isso vai dar uma merda...'

Ele então balança sua cabeça para limpar sua mente... Isso não é hora pra pensar nessas bobagens... O momento é critico.

Em frente às duas meninas, Dalle pode ver Kai se interpondo no caminho de um estranho Poring alado... Não permitindo que o mesmo se aproxime das meninas no caso dele se livrar da barra de ferro que atravessa o seu corpo...

"KweeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeEEeeee!?" A criatura grita de forma estridente enquanto se debate furiosamente.

"Gostou do meu ataque surpresa? Isso é pra você aprender que ninguém fode com Kai Sternenlicht!" Ele move seu braço direito pra trás dando ênfase as suas palavras.

O 'Monstro' por sua vez é uma espécie diferente de Poring... Ele é justamente como a maioria em formato e cor, mas possui dois aspectos diferentes... O primeiro sendo um par de pequenas asas brancas brotando de suas costas, e a segunda... Uma auréola dourada sobre sua cabeça, por alguma razão meio que danificada, mas mesmo assim uma auréola... Dalle o reconhece na hora.

"Angeling?" Ele murmura... Procedendo em olhar para as informações sobre o inimigo, ele confirma suas suspeitas.

 **[Mini-Boss]**

 **(Soldado do Paraíso)**

 **Nível: 35**

 **Angeling**

'Não é um BOSS...' Ele pisca os olhos algumas vezes.

'Kai se enganou... Não era um Boss...' Dalle ergue os braços defensivamente... 'Ainda sim... Esse cara é má noticia...'

"(Coff)... (Coff)..." Tosse a garota de cabelos azuis no chão... "Tsubasa!?" Grita desesperada a menina ao seu lado... Dalle e Kai voltam sua atenção para a dupla.

A moça ferida parece ter vomitado um pouco de sangue.

"Você precisa resistir!? Você não pode morrer aqui!? Não assim!?" A menina menor abraça a cabeça e ombro da maior novamente... Kai possui um pesado franzido em seu rosto que diminui ao perceber a presença de Dalle.

"Até que em fim cuzão... Andou dormindo é?" Diz o menino se voltando ao Mini-Boss... Dalle balança sua cabeça negativamente e decide se unir ao garoto na frente das meninas... "Eu vim o mais rápido que eu pude... Esteja grato pelo fato de eu ter decidido vir arriscar a minha pele para salvar a sua!"

"Grande merda... Você chegou no fim da festa." O menino explica com pesar... "O pior já aconteceu..." Kai gesticula com a cabeça para as meninas no chão.

"É... Eu já vi..." Dalle diz solenemente olhando e garota caída com um grande sangramento vindo de seu abdômen... Alguns trapos estão rudemente amarrados sobre ela... Provavelmente feitos por Ruruko, a jovem de cabelos castanhos com o intuito de deter a hemorragia.

"Como isso aconteceu?" O rapaz pergunta.

"Eu não sei..." Kai responde abaixando a cabeça... "Quando eu cheguei elas já estavam neste estado... A baixinha dos rabos de cavalo estava protegendo a amiga caída com o próprio corpo e esse desgraçado estava se preparando para acabar com as duas... Dá pra acreditar que ele invocou 'Lanças de Luz'!? Aquela bola rosada com asas invocou 'Lanças de Luz'!?" Diz Kai levantando os braços para dar ênfase a sua irritação.

"Felizmente eu consegui chamar a atenção dele pra mim... O que foi bom... Só que aí ele resolveu de lançar aquelas coisas em mim, o que já não foi tão bom." Ele esfrega o seu braço esquerdo sobre um rasgo na manga de sua jaqueta, por onde pode ser visto uma marca de queimadura.

"Quase eu viro queijo suíço..." Ele reclama com petulância... "Por sorte... Eu consegui me esquivar de alguma forma."

"Foi você que fez aquilo com ele?" Dalle pergunta pela estaca no monstro.

"É isso ai! Eu mesmo!" Ele aponta o polegar para si... "O filho da mãe resolveu terminar o serviço nas garotas... Então eu me aproveitei de sua distração e montei uma emboscada pra ele..." Ele aponta para a varanda de uma casa de dois andares ao lado do Mini-Boss... "Eu subi ali, e quando ele passou perto, eu pulei com tudo e empalei o miserável com aquele ferro!" Ele ergue a mão esquerda e a deixa cair sobre sua palma da mão esquerda.

"Eu só queria ter chegado um pouco mais cedo..." A animação do menino se transforma em raiva ao se focar novamente na criatura que tenta se livrar da estaca.

Dalle entende as raízes da frustração do menino... Ele literalmente não tolera ver uma garota ferida.

Por acontecimentos passados... Kai criou absolutamente zero compaixão por qualquer um que pratique atos de violência contra mulheres... Não é incomum ver o menino quebrando a cara de sujeitos duas vezes maior que ele por presenciar algum assedio a uma garota... Ele entrou em várias confusões com gangues locais por causa disso e o mais incrível é que na maioria das vezes ele ganhava... Só dava problema mesmo quando um deles possuía armas de fogo e Dalle estava lá porque de alguma forma Kai o havia envolvido em seu problema.

'Porque eu continuo sendo amigo desse moleque mesmo?' Dalle olha para trás e observa as pessoas que o garoto estava protegendo.

...

 **Nome:** Tsubasa Yura

 **Nível:** 21 **/Profissão:** Torre **/Título:** Atleta Demoníaca

 **HP:** 22 **/** 549 **\- MP:** 8 **/** 55,5 **\- Vigor:** 0 **/** 5400

 **FOR:** 26 **/VIT:** 22 **/ESP:** 4 **/SAB:** 10 **/DES:** 12

 **Sumario:** _Reconhecida como estrela juvenil do esporte regional...Tsubasa participou de vários torneios de basquete, futebol e vôlei quando mais nova, obtendo tanta fama que ganhou uma bolsa para estudar gratuitamente em Kuoh! Obviamente que com habilidades tão excepcionais ela não demorou muito em chamar a atenção de Sona em sua procura por grandes talentos._

...

 **Nome:** Ruruko Nimura

 **Nível:** 5 **/Profissão:** Peão **/Título:** Acumuladora

 **HP:** 68 **/** 90 **\- MP:** 2 **/** 12 **\- Vigor:** 503 **/** 1500

 **FOR:** 7 **/VIT:** 10 **/ESP:** 3 **/SAB:** 12 **/DES:** 8

 **Sumario:** _Nascida e criada em Kuoh, Ruruko passou por uma infância bem difícil... Sua família era classe baixa e eles só faziam o suficiente para se alimentar... A garota quase não consegue ir para o ensino médio superior por causa de sua condição financeira, mas tudo isso mudou quando Ruruko conheceu Sona que ao ver potencial na garota, lhe ofereceu um lugar em seu grupo._

...

Tsubasa está claramente em piores condições do que Ruruko, ela deve ter enfrentado a criatura em uma tentativa desesperada de defender sua amiga ou algo assim, Dalle imagina... E o que mais impressiona, é que mesmo com seus incríveis parâmetros... Ela ainda perdeu para o monstro... O que teria acontecido?

Encarando o Angeling novamente Dalle imagina o quão forte ele seria na vida real.

'Espero que isso funcione em Mini-Bosses...' Imagina o rapaz... "...' **Observar** '!" Ele invoca sua Skill novamente.

 **Nome:** Angeling

 **Nível:** 35 **/Profissão:** Mini-Boss **/Título:** Soldado do Paraíso

 **HP:** 430 **/** 1000 **\- MP:** 214 **/** 500 **\- Vigor:** 8077 **/** 20000

 **FOR:** 6 **/VIT:** 20 **/ESP:** 70 **/SAB:** 1 **/DES:** 10

 **Sumario:** _Designados a proteger os campos dos portões do paraíso a qualquer custo... Os Angelings são criaturas que atacarão sem piedade qualquer um que invadir seu território sem a devida permissão... Eles são subalternos dos ArchAngelings e os comandantes acima de todos... Os Anjos._

...

"Ele está gravemente ferido..." Dalle comenta... O Angeling embora poderoso está apenas com 47% de seu HP total... O ataque suicida de Kai deixou o monstro em maus lençóis.

...

"KWeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeHHHH!?" O Angeling começa a se agitar e desprende a estaca que atravessa seu corpo do chão.

"Cuidado Kai! Ele planeja alguma coisa!" Avisa Dalle.

"Sim... Matar agente!" Responde Kai.

A barra de ferro dentro do corpo do monstro começa a se mover.

"Ei isso não é bom!" Dalle levanta as suas mãos em uma pseudo posição de boxeador (Ou ao menos ele acha que seja)... Kai também ergue sua defesa e se prepara para o que vier a seguir.

O Angeling começa a brilhar... Uma energia branca envolve a circunferência de seu corpo.

"Puta que pariu, só falta ele evoluir igual um Pokemon!" Protesta Kai... A barra de ferro de seu corpo começa a esquentar, ela muda de cor ficando vermelha... À medida que esquenta, mais incandescente ela fica.

Dalle e Kai recuam um pouco... O monstro inclina seu corpo para frente e aponta a barra de ferro na direção deles.

"Ele vai atirar aquilo!?" Berra Kai... "Serio!?"

"Não se eu atirar primeiro!" Dalle aponta sua mão direita espalmada para frente.

-20 **de MP** 35 **/** 55 MP

Uma nuvem de mana rapidamente se condensa no formato de uma bola com 60cm de circunferência na palma de sua mão... "... **'Disparo de Mana** '!" Seu braço recua um pouco com a força do disparo e a bola de mana rosa luminescente voa com tremenda velocidade deixando um rastro para trás, igual um cometa.

 ***BAGHOooOM!?***

A esfera de mana atinge o seu alvo causando uma explosão seguida de um pequeno tremor... Kai fica estupefato ao ver o Mini-Boss sendo atirado para trás com a força do impacto... Ele voa por 2 metros em alta velocidade e atinge o pára-brisa de um carro estacionado atrás dele... Ficando entalado no vidro.

...

"Oh meu Deus!?" O menino praticamente grita com o seu queixo caído... "O que caralhios foi ISSO!?"

"Eh...?" Dalle diz virando sua cabeça na direção de Kai com seus dois olhos esbugalhados... "Eu... Eu..." Ele olha de volta para o local da explosão no meio da rua, onde agora ah uma área redonda rasurada e chamuscada de 3 metros... Na área zero existem centenas de pedregulhos que se soltaram da malha de asfalto... "I-Isso não fazia aquilo da ultima vez..."

"Dá ultima vez? Dês de quando você solta granadas rosa pelas mãos?!" Pergunta Kai.

"Dês de agora a pouco..." Responde Dalle ainda avoado.

O que teria acontecido? O poder destrutivo dessa coisa foi varias vezes superior que o da primeira vez que ele realizou a técnica... Até mesmo o formato foi diferente!

"Isso não faz sentido..." Ele murmura... "A não ser que..." Ele se lembra dos 15 pontos que ele acabara de investir em sua Espiritualidade... "Mais é claro..." A sua Espiritualidade é a partição que governa sobre as suas 'magias'... Então seria apenas natural que elas aumentassem de poder à medida que ele invista pontos nesta categoria.

"Legal..." Ele sorri.

Kai ainda continua de queixo caído olhando a rua danificada, o Slime alado atordoado e Dalle sem acreditar em seus olhos.

...

...

...

 **2 Minutos antes...**

Ruruko que ainda estava na linha de trás, ouve o grito agudo do monstro angelical e finalmente desperta de seu transe...Por causa do choque de ver a sua amiga ferida, a garota perdeu um pouco o contato com a realidade, mas agora que ela acordou, ela se pergunta o que estaria acontecendo.

'O monstro retornou!?' Ela imagina temerosa.

Reunindo sua coragem, ela levanta a cabeça para olhar a fonte da comoção... E se espanta.

A criatura que sua amiga praticamente deu a vida para derrotar, não apenas sobreviveu como parece ter mudado de formato... Agora ele possui um chifre cintilante que atravessa o seu corpo-...? Não... Espera... Aquilo é uma barra de ferro? De sua posição ela não consegue ver direito, e para piorar... Existem duas pessoas no caminho atrapalhando sua visão.

'Huh? Tem mais alguém aqui!?' A menina se da conta de que o ela e sua companheira não estão mais sozinhas com a criatura... Dois garotos estão se interpondo entre ela e a ameaça.

"Ele vai atirar aquilo?! Serio!?" Ruruko houve o garoto menor de cabelos castanhos gritar.

"Não se eu atirar primeiro!" Grita o outro garoto de boné branco.

'O que eles vão fazer!?' A menina tenta entender a cena... Mas antes que ela possa, outra coisa estranha acontece... O rapaz de boné a sua frente acaba de mandar o monstro angelical pelos ares com uma espécie de magia instantânea e poderosa... O que significaria isso? Quem são eles? Aliados?

Mais do que depressa ela tenta detectar a raça deles pelo rastro espiritual que emana dos dois e assim denominar de qual lado eles estariam.

...

'Eles são humanos?' Ela sente o elemento neutro vindo dos dois... 'Serão exorcistas?' Medo invade a feição da menina... Ela olha para os dois por um longo minuto e conclui que esse não deve ser o caso... Exorcistas são a elite defensora da 'Igreja' e esses dois não fazem o tipo deles... O menino é jovem demais... E o outro de boné e luvas é...'Um estudante da Academia Kuoh?' Ela diz confusa ao notar o uniforme do garoto.

'O que eles fazem aqui? Quem são esses dois?' Diversas perguntas vêm a sua mente... Seus cautelosos olhos verdes vão de um garoto ao outro... "(Coff)... (COFF)..." Tsubasa tosse com mais força do que antes e acaba reabrindo alguns ferimentos... A menina sente o liquido frio escorrer por seus braços e mãos..."Tsubasa-chan!?" Ela se desespera.

O rapaz e o menino escutam o grito de Ruruko e se voltam para ela.

"Você precisa reagir Tsubasa!? Por favor resista!" Ela exclama, mas não obtêm resposta da pálida garota.

"Merda, eu me esqueci delas..." Kai aperta os dentes... "... Inferno..." Ele se vira para Dalle e agarra o colarinho de sua camisa com as duas mãos... "Você não pode fazer alguma coisa com esse seus malditos poderes Dalle!?"

O rapaz olha no fundo dos olhos do menino... Ele vê raiva... Muita raiva... O garoto está furioso.

"(Suspiro)... Talvez..." Dalle admite sem muita certeza... "... 'Talvez' não é bom o bastante! Você pode ou não pode!?" Kai insiste... Dalle levanta as suas mãos e agarra os pulsos do garoto... E com um só puxão ele se livra do agarre de Kai.

"Se acalme sim..." O NERD reajusta a gravata em sua gola... "Eu não tenho magias de cura nem nada do tipo... Mas eu tenho uma idéia que pode dar certo... Ou não... Eu não tenho certeza..."

"Foda-se você e a sua incerteza!" Kai corre para trás de Dalle e começa a empurrá-lo na direção das meninas... "Qualquer coisa é melhor do que não fazer nada!"

"Ok moleque! Calma! Eu já estou indo!?" Dalle se desvencilha de Kai caminha até Ruruko e Tsubasa.

...

A menina de cabelos castanhos, ainda muito preocupada com sua amiga só percebe Dalle e Kai quando eles já estão bem próximos dela.

"Huh!? N-não se aproximem?!" Ela grita com medo enquanto abraça Tsubasa defensivamente com o braço esquerdo e aponta uma faca na direção deles com a mão direita... Os meninos recuam um passo e levantam os braços até a altura dos ombros num gesto de pacificação... "Nem mais um passo! E-eu sou um demônio a serviço de Sona-Kaichou! E não tenho medo de vocês!" Ameaça Ruruko com seus olhos verdes cheios de lagrimas.

Dalle levanta uma sobrancelha.

"O que?" Ele pergunta.

'Não demonstre fraqueza Ruruko...' Pensa a menina... Ela franze suas sobrancelhas e força o sorriso mais ameaçador possível em sua face cansada... 'Não permita que eles vejam que você está com medo!'

"É isso mesmo! Eu faço parte do Pariato de Sona Sitri! (Soluço)... A herdeira de uma das mais poderosas famílias entre as 71 famílias pilares do submundo!" Diz Ruruko tentando afugentar seus inimigos.

Kai olha para Dalle em questionamento... O rapaz só balança os ombros dizendo silenciosamente que também não entendeu nada.

"Escute, eu não sei do que você está falando, mas..." Ele dá um passo cauteloso à frente e olha diretamente para Tsubasa... "A sua amiga está gravemente ferida... Ela precisa de ajuda urgente... Se você permitir, eu acho que posso fazer algo a respeito." Mas a menina não se rende e se nega a baixar a sua faca.

"Eu acabo com ao menos um de vocês..." Ela avisa... "Eu posso não conseguir pegar os dois... Mas ao menos um... Eu garanto que consigo!" Eles podem sentir o medo em suas palavras... Mas a intenção dela é clara como a água... Ela realmente não vai hesitar em tentar um ataque desesperado.

Dalle começa a perder a paciência... Ele não compartilha do mesmo fervor e absolutividade de Kai, mas ele também não gostaria de ver uma garota bonita ter sua vida ceifada sem mais nem menos diante dele... Principalmente quando ele tem condições e disposição de fazer algo a respeito... Ajustando seu boné ele se prepara para outra aproximação.

"(CoFF)... (Bleargh)... (Coff,COFF)..." Tsubasa tem uma crise de tosse... "T-Tsubasa-chan!?" Exclama Ruruko.

"Ah tenha dó!? Nós só queremos ajudar!" Ruge Kai a um passo atrás de Dalle... "Você não viu o que o meu amigo aqui fez há um minuto? Se nós quiséssemos lhe fazer algum mal nós já teríamos feito há um ano!" Ele dá um passo à frente... "Agora abaixa esse palito de dentes e nos deixe ajudar ou essa garota vai morrer!" Dalle da uma cotovelada lateral em Kai... "Hergh!? Qual é a sua!?" Ele massageia o seu braço... "Não piore as coisas." Diz Dalle calmamente.

Ruruko reparte sua atenção entre a sua amiga caída e a estranha dupla de garotos a sua frente... Sua faca continua levantada, apontando para a direção dos dois.

Ela não pretende deixar que nenhum deles se aproxime... Mas a situação continua a piorar e a sua resolução a enfraquecer.

"Ele está certo sabia..." A menina olha para o garoto de boné... A sombra da aba obscurece seus olhos... "Ele pode ter falado de forma grosseira, mas não deixa de ser verdade... Se nós quiséssemos te atacar, nós já teríamos feito." Ele começa a caminhar lentamente para frente até ficar diretamente a frente das duas garotas.

A menina tenta recuar, mas se encontra incapaz já que para isso, ela teria de soltar Tsubasa... Novas lagrimas descendem de seu rosto... "P-por favor... Não se aproxi-..." Ela retém suas suplicas ao perceber que o garoto se agachou colocando seu pescoço sobre a ponta de sua faca.

"Se eu estivesse tentando te machucar... Você acha que eu faria isso?" Ruruko assiste em estupor a sua faca perfurar o pescoço do jovem e uma linha de sangue descer até manchar de vermelho o colarinho de sua camisa.

"O que... Você... Está fazendo?" Pergunta Ruruko num tom mais calmo.

"... O necessário..." Dalle responde... "Você vai ter que confiar em mim, tudo bem?" Ele diz olhando nos olhos dela.

A pequena garota que está tentando parecer forte engole um soluço e franze suas sobrancelhas... Ela observa o estado delicado de sua amiga e decide consentir... Não ah mais nada que ela possa fazer, ela não pode lutar e nem correr... Só lhe resta confiar nesses desconhecidos que estão lhe oferecendo ajuda ou resistir e assistir a lenta e dolorosa morte de Tsubasa.

"Tudo bem..." Ela diz retraindo sua faca... Dalle assente com a cabeça e se prepara para começar... Kai ainda não entende o que Dalle pretende e observa aflito pelo 'tratamento' de seu amigo.

"... **'Criar Grupo** '!" Dalle comanda... Ruruko e Kai olham esquisito para ele.

 ***Ping***

 **[Novo grupo iniciado com sucesso!]**

 **[Insira um nome!]**

 **[:_:]**

...

"... ' **Let's Rock** '!..."

Mais uma caixa aparece diante dele perguntando se ele deseja confirmar o nome... Ele confirma sem perda de tempo.

 **[Grupo 'Let's Rock' criado!]**

...

"Que droga você está fazendo?" Kai pergunta sem paciência.

"Quieto sim!" Dalle leva sua mão até a mão esquerda da garota inconsciente de cabelos azul fosco, Tsubasa... Ruruko apenas segue seus movimentos com os olhos decidindo não interferir ainda... O rapaz então sussurra algumas palavras que ela não consegue ouvir e move a mão de Tsubasa pelo ar... Terminando por repousar a mão dela sobre o seu abdômen.

"Tudo feito por aqui..." Dalle diz se levantando... "O que você fez?" Demanda Ruruko ansiosa... Dalle olha para ela.

"Eu possuo algumas 'habilidades' especiais que me permitem fazer certas coisas que outras pessoas não podem... E agora eu meio que coloquei sua amiga sobre o efeito de minhas 'habilidades'..." Ele ponha uma mão sobre a cabeça da menina que prontamente rebate sua mão e o encara... Ele sorri... "Agüente só mais um pouco... Se tudo sair como planejado, logo você e sua amiga vão poder ir pra casa." Ele da uma cotovelada em Kai e sai andando na direção por onde o Mini-Boss foi atirado.

O menino ainda confuso entende o sinal e resolve seguir depois de uma ultima olhada nas garotas.

"O que foi aquilo tudo cara? Deu PT nessa sua cabeça oca?" Kai cochicha indignado.

"Você queria que eu salvasse Tsubasa não?" Dalle pergunta passando a mão em seu pescoço... "Quem?" Kai responde a pergunta com outra pergunta... "Ah, sim... Você pode ver o nome das pessoas sobre suas cabeças..." Ele recorda.

"Pois bem... Eu fiz o que você me pediu..." Ele retira a mão da garganta e percebe que já não ah ferimento... "Ao menos a primeira parte do meu plano caso você aceite continuar com ele..." Dalle observa de longe o Mini-Boss descer do para brisa do carro onde ele ficou enroscado com a barra de ferro em seu corpo.

"Porque nesse caso você e eu vamos ter que fazer algo bem idiota." Kai olha o rapaz com desconfiança.

"Tipo o que?"

Dalle aponta para o Angeling que já se recuperou de seu atordoamento... "Tipo ter de encarar aquela bola rosada problemática e ganhar antes que a garota pereça." Kai olha para o monstro, e então de volta para Dalle... "E no que isso ajudaria?"

"Bom, não ah tempo a perder por isso só vou dizer uma vez..." Dalle para de andar... "Quando eu estava lutando por minha vida neste lugar, eu consegui subir de nível algumas vezes depois de derrotar alguns monstros... E quando isso acontecia, eu me recuperava completamente..." Ele olha para sua mão direita.

"Então... Eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse fazer o mesmo com Tsubasa." Kai abre seus olhos em surpresa... "Sério!? Mas... Mas como!?"

"Ontem eu descobri que por intermédio de meus poderes, eu podia criar 'grupos'... Como nos MMORPGs... Eu posso criar Party's e convidar pessoas para se juntar a elas..." Kai permanece em silencio com sua boca aberta... "Eu imaginei que... Se ela estivesse sobe o efeito de meus poderes dentro de meu 'Grupo'... Ela também poderia ganhar EXP e eventualmente subir de nível assim como eu... E se isso acontecer..."

"Ela se recupera por completo..." Kai conclui por Dalle.

No geral esse é um bom plano... Em teoria as habilidades de Dalle deveriam permitir esse tipo de coisa, mas como todos sabem... Teoria e realidade são duas coisas bem diferentes... O NERD não teve tempo de testar nada, o que o levou a dar um tiro às cegas neste momento e esperar pelo melhor.

E isso não agrada em nada o Gamer.

...

...

...

 ***PrROOoOshhh!?***

Algo atinge o espaço no chão entre Kai e Dalle e se planta no chão com um tremendo impacto...

"Whooooa!?" Grita Kai caindo sentado... "Heeh!?" Dalle analisa o objeto erguendo os braços defensivamente... Esta é a estaca que estava enfiada no Angeling.

"KweeeeeeeeeeeeEEEMNNN!"

Ambos os garotos e Ruruko olham para a direção do Mini-Boss que já se recuperou do atordoamento e se livrou da estaca de ferro... Ele está praticamente bufando de raiva, e seus olhos agora vermelhos, tem sede de sangue.

"Filho da PUTA! Que idéia é essa!?" Kai se levanta furioso... "Eu não estava preparado!?"

"Eu acho que o plano era exatamente esse Kai." Diz Dalle tentando retirar a estaca do chão inutilmente... "Herrrrrrrrrrr..." Ele fica vermelho com a força exercida, mas a coisa não se move... "(Huff)... (Huff)..." Ele segura a barra como apoio..."Dane-se então..." Ele se vira para o furioso monstro alado que começou a avançar.

Ele parece abatido depois de tudo que ele sofreu nas mãos de Kai, Dalle e possivelmente das garotas.

Mas infelizmente por ele ser uma gosma viva... Não é possível ter muita certeza se ele está deformado pelos golpes levados ou só porque andou rolando...

Então com os poucos segundos de paz que lhe resta, Dalle faz a coisa mais sensata nessa situação... "...' **Observar** '!"

 ***Ping***

 **Nome:** Angeling

 **Nível:** 35 **/Profissão:** Mini-Boss **/Título:** Soldado do Paraíso

 **HP:** 341 **/** 1000 **\- MP:** 170 **/** 500 **\- Vigor:** 7130 **/** 20000

 **FOR:** 6 **/VIT:** 20 **/ESP:** 70 **/SAB:** 1 **/DES:** 10

 **Sumario:** _Designados a proteger os campos dos portões do paraíso a qualquer custo... Os Angelings são criaturas que atacaram sem piedade qualquer um que invadir seu território sem a devida permissão... Eles são subalternos dos ArchAngelings e os comandantes acima de todos... Os Anjos._

...

"Só lhe resta 341 de HP!" Dalle informa Kai que só assente com a cabeça... "Ele não vai durar muito... Vamos tentar cansá-lo um pouco e então eu o finalizo com outro daqueles ataques explosivos!"

"Ah! Como se eu fosse deixar você pegar toda a gloria pra você!" O menino agarra a estaca de ferro ao seu lado com a mão direita e a arranca do chão facilmente... Então ele a gira no ar e sai correndo para interceptar o monstro gritando como um louco.

Dalle balança a sua cabeça negativamente e começa a correr também na direção do Angeling.

...

Kai é o primeiro a alcançá-lo... Com uma estocada certeira ele tenta perfurar o Slime de novo, mas bicho foi rápido em pular para trás... O garoto o persegue balançando o ferro horizontalmente da esquerda para a direita, mas o monstro mexe suas asas e se move em pleno ar em alta velocidade indo para trás e ficando novamente fora de alcance para Kai.

O menino não desiste e inverte o agarre de sua 'arma'... "Não foge não!" Ele grita e arremessa a estaca com toda sua força, fazendo a fino cilindro voar até acertar o alvo almejado... Mais uma vez a pequeno monstro rosado é perfurado pela estaca de ferro só que dessa vez sem atravessá-lo.

"KweEEn!?" Ele grita ao ser atingido e perde o controle de seu vôo... Caindo ao chão mais uma vez... Mas Kai ainda não havia acabado com ele... "Heeeeeyyyaaa!"

Vindo correndo com tudo ele agarra o cilindro de ferro e aproveita seu impulso para arrastar o monstro rosado pelo chão... Fazendo o mesmo deixar vários pedacinhos de si pela estrada.

Dalle que continua correndo atrás de Kai, começa a ficar impressionado pela força do garoto... Ele já sabia a algum tempo que o menino possuía uma força anormal para alguém de sua idade... Mas nunca antes ele havia demonstrado 'TANTA' força... Ele está literalmente varrendo o chão com o Mini-Boss, que embora cansado... Ainda é a droga de um Mini-Boss!

"O que esse moleque andou misturando no Toddynho?!"

Se focando novamente na batalha... Dalle vê que de tanto arrastar o bicho pelo chão, a estaca de ferro acabou varando o Angeling mais uma vez... Kai então decide mudar de estratégia... Usando toda a sua força, ele levanta a estaca com o Angeling espetado no ar e o gira o fazendo colidir contra um poste com toda a força gerada no momentum.

 ***Twak/Sploshsss***

Espatifado... O Angeling fica grudado no poste... Kai retira a estaca e recua para recuperar seu fôlego.

...

"(Bahaa)... (Haah)... (Huff)..." Suado e esgotado... O menino usa a estaca como apoio enquanto vigia os movimentos de seu inimigo que também se recupera.

Voltando a sua forma arredondada... A resistente gosma rosada começa a se mexer.

"(Haah)... Ainda vivo... Que merda... (Huff)..." Lentamente escorrendo do poste para a calçada... O Mini-Boss começa a se recompor... "(Huff) Não... (Huff) Não vai desistir? (Puff)... Eu também... Não!" Kai se prepara para avançar novamente, mas se detém quando ele nota que o monstro começou a brilhar em amarelo.

"Que diacho?" Ele ergue a barra de ferro em modo defensivo... De repente quatro pontos de luz aparecem ao redor do Mini-Boss... "Puta que pariu! De novo não!" Ele exclama... Dalle também para de correr para analisar a situação.

...

"Ele não fazia isso no jogo..." É o que o NERD murmura em espanto quando os pontos de luz no céu se transformam em afiadas lanças de luz de 2 metros cada.

"Kwerrrgh... Hu... Huma...NOS..."

"E nem isso também!" Uma gota de suor escorre o rosto de Dalle... O Angeling já reformado balança suas pequenas asas e começa a flutuar com uma estranha aura branca ao redor de seu corpo redondo... "Mooorte... Aos... In..Vasores!" Grita o Angeling de forma arrastada e aguda... Dalle sente uma estranha sensação gelada passar por todo o seu corpo... Algo levemente sufocante que o paralisa repentinamente.

Ele não sabe como explicar, mas por alguma razão ele pode dizer que está em perigo.

 ***Ping***

 **[Por realizar uma ação especial você desenvolveu a nova técnica:** Sensor de Perigo **– Nível** 1 **]**

 **[Sensor de Perigo – Nível: 1 – Exp: 0/100 – Passiva]**

 _Detecte quando alguém tem alguma intenção maliciosa direcionada a você._

 **[Área de efeito: 10 metros]**

...

"Ótimo... Mas até mesmo um cego poderia ver que ele está em perigo nessa situação!" Ele fecha as janelas e se foca novamente no monstro voador.

Ele já está a 7 metros de altura no ar... As lanças de luz o acompanharam, e estão ao redor de seu corpo... Dalle nota que elas estão apontando para ele e seu amigo boca suja... Ele planeja acabar com a dupla problemática de uma vez por todas.

'Uma coisa é certa, eu não posso deixar ele lançar aquelas merdas...' O rapaz levanta sua mão direita na direção do inimigo... Uma neblina rosa brilhante emana de seu corpo e se direciona para sua mão, se condensando no formato de uma bola de energia rosa cintilante.

-20 **de MP** 35 **/** 55 **MP**

"... **'Disparo de Mana** '!"

O braço de Dalle recua e a pequena bola de energia é disparada a uma grande velocidade... O Angeling percebe o ataque e faz uma rápida manobra de emergência descendendo para trás fazendo com que o disparo de Dalle erre o seu alvo... "Merda!" Ele diz frustrado com os dentes serrados.

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Disparo de Mana **Subiu de nível!]**

 **[Disparo de Mana – Nível: 2 – Exp: 0/200 – Ativa – Custo: 19 MP]**

 _Usando uma quantidade razoável de mana, o Gamer conseguiu fazer dela uma arma de longo alcance..._

 _Voando até o alvo desejado, ela colide e explode!_

 **[O custo da habilidade diminuirá 1 MP a cada nível alcançado!]**

...

"Hrrrmm... Hora errada IA... Hora errada..." Ele rosna e fecha o alerta inoportuno.

"Deixa COMIGO!" Kai inverte a empunhadura da barra de ferro em sua mão direita a movendo para trás e a arremessa com toda força na direção do Angeling que desvia de novo girando no ar... "Desgraça! Esse chiclete infernal está mais rápido no céu do que na terra!?"

Dalle pensa em disparar sua técnica novamente, mas ele sabe que provavelmente o monstro vai desviar com facilidade como da outra vez... E ele não quer desperdiçar seu MP em outra falha... Mesmo que a sua taxa de recuperação de Mana esteja bastante alta agora, ele ainda iria precisar de 3 minutos para poder lançar o seu único ataque efetivo contra a criatura caso o seu MP se esgotasse... E isso poderia significar Game Over para o rapaz.

Parando de girar, o Angeling recupera o controle de seu vôo e começa a planar de novo... Ele parece ainda mais furioso... Bufando de raiva, ele intensifica sua aura e a estende até as quatro lanças de luz ao seu redor.

"Cuidado! Aí vem as lanças!?" Grita Kai do meio da rua... Ele flexiona um pouco os joelhos e se prepara para desviar de uma provável chuva de lanças.

"(Tsh)..." Dalle olha para os lados e não encontra nada que ele possa usar para se defender ou um lugar bom o bastante para se esconder... "Não vai prestar..."

Ele engole seco e põe seus braços para frente em forma de X montando uma defesa esdrúxula e começa a rezar para que as lanças não acertem nenhum ponto vital.

 ***Whoshhhhhh***

Um objeto azul passa em grande velocidade do lado da cabeça de Dalle em direção ascendente... O rapaz retrai os ombros em surpresa... A coisa voa e certa o Angeling desprevenido no meio de sua testa/corpo se encravando no mesmo e se revelando ser uma faca... A mesma faca que estava apontada para si a poucos momentos.

"Acertei!" Comemora uma voz conhecida atrás de Dalle... Ele e Kai olham para a pessoa e certamente ali está Ruruko toda feliz por ter acertado o monstro.

Dalle fica boquiaberto sem acreditar... 'Ela conseguiu acertar aquela coisa de mais longe do que eu!? Quem diabos é essa menina? O Rambo?'

Usando uma de suas mãos para fechar sua mandíbula... Ele ajusta seu boné e disfarça sua surpresa/vergonha por ter sido ultrapassado por uma menina 3 anos mais nova que ele... Não que ele não esteja acostumado à sensação já que ele foi obrigado a ver todos os seus colegas de classe avançarem para o próximo ano escolar enquanto ele teve de refazer todo um ano letivo novamente estudando com pessoas mais jovens que ele e por varias vezes mais inteligentes.

"De nada!" A garota diz irrita pela falta de reação de Dalle inflando suas bochechas e olhando para o outro lado... "Não precisa me agradecer tanto assim por salvar a vida de vocês!" Ela diz sarcasticamente... Um suor cômico escorre do rosto de Dalle... Essa garota não assistiu a luta até agora? Uma vara de metal literalmente atravessou o corpo do bicho mais de uma vez e não o matou... Porque uma faca iria matar a criatura gelatinosa?

"Você sabe que não matou o Angeling com aquele ataque não sabe?" Ele pergunta.

"Hum?" Ela olha para ele com olhos curiosos... Dalle aponta um dedo para o monstro angelical sem olhar para ele... Ela segue a direção indicada pelo garoto, e quando seus olhos recaem sobre o monstro, ela quase cai para trás em espanto..."N-Não... Não pode ser..."

"Sim pode... Esse cara é duro de matar sabe... Você já ouviu falar do Majin-..."

"L-Lanças de luz... De novo... não..." Ela desmorona sentada em posição de W... "De novo não..."

"AÍ VEM ELE! O que vocês dois estão fazendo!?" Kai alerta os dois jovens desatentos... Dalle se lembra de onde ele está e se vira apressado para a ameaça pairando sobre suas cabeças... "Ah é mesmo... Eu também faço parte dessa confusão."

As quatro lanças voadoras do Angeling agora estão brilhando como faróis altos de um carro, tamanha a quantidade de energia concentrada... Dalle meramente consegue olhar diretamente para elas... Ruruko tem os dois braços dela envoltos em sua cabeça, ela parece estar sofrendo por algum motivo desconhecido... E Kai... Bom, Kai tirou um par de óculos escuros de um bolso interno de sua jaqueta branca e continua encarando os objetos brilhantes.

" **KweeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

O Angeling dá um ultimo grito e direciona suas asas para frente...

As lanças de luz voam na direção dos três adolescentes como flechas de uma besta.

...

...

...

Neste milésimo de segundo, o mundo de repente está em câmera lenta... Dalle consegue ver tudo em preto e branco a sua volta.

A sua frente, Kai está no meio de um movimento evasivo... Ele parece estar indo bem... Provavelmente ele vai conseguir desviar das duas lanças se encaminhando em sua direção... Ruruko está logo atrás de si, e ele sabe que ela não está nem tentando desviar da lança direcionada a ela... Já a lança reservada para o NERD aparenta estar um pouco mais a frente da de Ruruko, o que significa que Dalle será atingido primeiro.

Com interesse mórbido... Dalle contempla esse pequeno momento que os divide entre a vida e a morte.

'Eu vou morrer não vou?' Ele imagina... Não ah como escapar... Ele e a garota irão morrer neste ataque... Provavelmente.

...

...

...

Ou não?

Dalle serra suas sobrancelhas... O mundo volta a acelerar a sua volta... Como um flash ele rapidamente aponta a mão esquerda para frente... "... 'Dispa-...'!"

 ***SprOsh***

-54,88 **de HP:** 3,12 **/** 55 **HP**

A lança de luz direcionada a ele o atinge em cheio no peito o perfurando e o jogando para trás no impacto, vários 'pings' podem ser ouvidos ao fundo... Ele mantém sua mão esquerda direcionada para frente... Em sua queda, ele pode ver de canto de olho que Kai conseguiu desviar espetacularmente dos ataques que explodem no asfalto onde ele se encontrava, e a sua frente ele consegue ver a ultima lança de luz vindo por cima dele se direcionando para a garota a poucos metros atrás dele.

'É agora ou nunca!' Ele grita em sua mente... "...'D- **Disparo de Mana** '!"

-19 **de MP** 30,8 **/** 55 **MP**

A energia rosa mais uma vez se junta em sua mão em um formato esférico... E num violento disparo sai voando em direção a lança... Ambos os ataques colidem criando um pequeno show de luzes no ar e logo em seguida se aniquilam em uma explosão.

Dalle nesse meio tempo cai no chão... A lança no meio de seu peito evapora.

Kai que estava caído no chão, começa a se levantar... Ele havia realizado um mortal para trás em sua tentativa de escapar das lanças e obteve sucesso... Mas as explosões espontâneas das lanças o pegaram de surpresa o jogando a dois metros de distancia.

Ele balança a sua cabeça e se ajoelha para checar seus ferimentos rapidamente... Ele então olha para a direção de seu amigo.

"Hm?" Ele não vê ninguém... "Onde aqueles dois se meteram?" Logo ele encontrou Ruruko à medida que a poeira baixava... "Oh ali está ela... Agora on-..."

Ele vê um familiar uniforme preto sendo descoberto pela poeira.

'Dalle?' Ele diz em sua mente enquanto retira os óculos escuros do rosto.

...

...

...

'Ele... Me salvou...' Ruruko declara em sua mente.

Ela que ainda estava sentada ao chão,no mesmo lugar onde desmoronou quando achou que ia morrer... Lentamente abaixa os braços que estavam sobre sua cabeça e observa fixamente o corpo quase imóvel do rapaz ferido do mesmo jeito que sua amiga Tsubasa.

"Porquê...?" Ela sussurra.

Quem são esses garotos... Porque eles iriam tão longe por ela e sua amiga? Isso não faz sentido... Porque esses humanos com estranhas habilidades estariam aqui, dando suporte a duas garotas recém convertidas? Certamente... Isso exclui a possibilidade deles fazerem parte de algum grupo de exorcistas.

Ruruko abaixa a sua cabeça para olhar o garoto caído que tenta respirar com dificuldade... Seus olhos vão do ferimento no meio de seu peito, até o restante de seu uniforme manchado de sangue... 'Um aluno da Academia Kuoh? Com habilidades especiais?' Ruruko achou que salvo alguns indivíduos específicos que tem envolvimento com o mundo sobrenatural... Somente Sona, Rias e seus respectivos Pariatos possuíam poder para usar magias e combater monstros na Academia Kuoh... Teria Sona se esquecido de mencionar para ela da existência de outras pessoas assim no colégio? Isso não parece certo... Ela recebeu uma lista a ser decorada com o nome e face de tais pessoas, e esse garoto não está nela.

Olhando a face do garoto mais de perto, a menina nota algo familiar nele.

'Eu já o vi de longe... Ele não é aquele famoso estrangeiro repetente do primeiro ano?' Ela quebra essa linha de pensamento ao ver o corpo do rapaz se movendo... Ele está tentando se virar de lado... 'Ei! O que ele está fazendo?' Ruruko pensa... Ele pausa... E caí de volta em sua posição deitada.

"HurGH...!" Dalle aperta os dentes tentando segurar um grito de dor... Ruruko contrai os ombros praticamente sentindo a dor do rapaz ao ver sua expressão de agonia... 'O que eu estou pensando?' Ela rasga uma manga de sua camisa e corre para socorrer Dalle... 'Isso não é hora de hesitar...'

Ignorando os múrmuros de dor de Dalle, ela o vira e começa a fazer um curativo com mana imbuindo o pano de sua manga... O mesmo tratamento rudimentar que ela usou em Tsubasa que é um método de primeiros socorros ensinado por Sona para ser usado em casos de emergência... Não trata e nem fecha feridas, mas detém sangramentos e ajuda a estabilizar o ferimento por um tempo.

 ***Wooosshhhhhhhhhhh***

Uma rajada de vento passa por Ruruko a obrigando a fechar um olho e levantar uma mão para proteger o rosto de seu cabelo que começa a esvoaçar.

"Huh?" Ruruko percebe algo a brilhar em vermelho a sua direita... "Heeh!?" Ela se lembra horrorizada da existência do Mini-Boss e se vira apressada para a fonte da luz temendo um novo ataque... "He..." Mas o que ela vê... A surpreende ainda mais.

...

...

...

"Canalha!" Kai diz entre dentes serrados.

O Angeling que agora descansa na marquise de uma loja de conveniências apenas observa o menino... Dês de que ele viu seu amigo ferido, seu temperamento mudou... E como se não bastasse, um estranho fenômeno está acontecendo... A temperatura ambiente está subindo subitamente.

"Não te suporto mais..." Kai anuncia furioso fechando os olhos e segurando sua testa com a mão esquerda... Ele parece estar sentindo uma tremenda dor de cabeça... "Primeiro você ataca aquelas meninas sem mais, nem menos..." Diz o menino com uma voz baixa e rouca... "Depois você me ataca... E pra finalizar, você mata o único amigo que eu tenho em toda a cidade..."

Um contorno brilhante vermelho aparece ao redor de seu corpo... Do seu punho direito, começa a sair uma estranha fumaça branca... Como se sua mão estivesse em chamas... Ainda com uma mão na testa, ele abre seus olhos cerrados... "Não vai sobrar nada de você!" A mão direita de Kai começa a brilhar intensamente.

...

...

...

O vento sendo soprado pela área se torna mais forte.

"Esse brilho..." Diz Ruruko... "Será?" Ela começa... "...Um Sacred Gear?"

Ao ouvir a voz da garota... Dalle que estava meio desacordado, desperta... "Huurgh..." Ele grunhi ainda sentindo uma dor estranha nas costas... Como se ele estivesse deitado em uma superfície irregular e... Dura? O colchão dele nunca foi a coisa mais confortável do mundo, mas tão pouco ele tem textura de cascalho.

Piscando seus olhos desfocados... Ele percebe algo estranho.

'Dês de quando eu tenho teto solar em casa?' Ele se pergunta ao olhar as nuvens no céu...'Eu pensei que o meu quarto ficasse no terceiro andar... Não tinha outros andares acima do meu?' Ele diz ainda grogue.

A pergunta coerente atua como um gatilho para a sua consciência que volta a 100%.

Ele se senta rapidamente e olha em volta... 'Mas o que?!' As lembranças voltam para o Gamer pouco a pouco... Ele se lembra de onde está e como acabou no chão... Olhando para o buraco em sua camisa, ele apalpa seu peito.

"Sumiu..." Ele comenta sobre o seu ferimento da lança... Aparentemente... Seu 'Corpo de Gamer' já o fechou... Dalle então percebe Ruruko distraída ao seu lado... Olhando para algo... Ela parece estar surpresa... O rapaz segue a linha de visão dela... E ele também acaba surpreso com o que descobre.

"Kai...?" Ele diz espantado.

Ele não acredita no que ele está vendo... O garoto está... Brilhando... Não.

É só a mão dele.

'A mão dele... O que é aquilo? Mana?' Ele arregala os olhos... 'O Kai também tem poderes? O que está havendo aqui?'

...

...

...

"Morra!" O garoto dá um grande salto no ar e alcança o Mini-Boss sentado sobre a marquise da loja.

"KwEeEee!?" O Angeling se assusta com a proeza do menino.

 ***SPlOSH!?***

Kai dá um soco de cima para baixo, esmagando o monstro contra a marquise e a destruindo no processo... Ela colapsa e ambos os escombros e o Angeling vão ao chão... Kai aterrissa perfeitamente do lado dos escombros sobre a criatura.

"Não me tire de trouxa... Eu sei que você ainda está vivo... Anda sai DAÍ!" Ordena o possesso garoto... Mas ele não obtém resposta... "Que seja então..."

Kai levanta seu braço direito com intenção de golpear os escombros para arrancar o monstro do esconderijo mas pausa... "Hm?" Ele vira sua cabeça para olhar o seu punho levantado... "Hm?" Ele finalmente nota o brilho agora decrescente em seu membro... Sua mente é trazida de volta do frenesi.

Ele trás sua mão para perto de seu rosto... "Que porra é essa?" A luz vermelha diminui até sumir deixando apenas uma fumaça branca que acende e se dissipa.

"Heh?" Kai percebe os pedregulhos no chão na mesma direção de sua mão e olha em volta... "Putz..." Ele diz arqueando suas sobrancelhas... "Aqueles suplementos alimentares funcionam mesmo..." Ele coça sua bochecha com um dedo... "Talvez eu deva entrar pra um desses campeonatos Strong Man."

Então de canto de olho... Ele percebe um brilho reluzir nas costas de sua mão direita... "Hm?" Ele vira a mão e a ergue a altura do rosto.

"E essa agora..."

O garoto franze o rosto ao olhar sem acreditar em um pequeno objeto nas costas de sua mão... Uma estranha e pequena gema esférica de cor branca do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude esta alojada até a metade de toda a sua circunferência nas costas da mão do menino irritadiço... Não ah sangue nem marcas de incisão nas bordas... E ele não sente dor alguma também mesmo a pressionando com sua outra mão.

"Isso não é uma espinha é?" Ele se pergunta curioso... Ele cutuca a esfera com a mão esquerda e a sente contra os seus dedos... Ele nota que ela está quente... Não a ponto de queimá-lo, somente o suficiente para saber que ela esta aquecida... Mas ele não sente absolutamente nada na mão onde o objeto está incrustado... "Já to vendo tudo, essa coisa deve ser a razão de eu ter conseguido fazer todas aquelas coisas humanamente impossíveis..."

Ele abaixa sua mão direita e levanta a mão esquerda para coçar a parte traseira de sua cabeça... "Isso quer dizer que eu também tenho algum tipo de poder especial, certo? Igual o Dalle..." Kai imagina se o NERD estaria indiretamente ligado ao surgimento ou despertar de seus poderes de algum modo... Já que esse tipo de fenômeno nunca lhe aconteceu antes..."E por falar nele..." Ele encontra Dalle de pé do lado de Ruruko em choque por velo de pé após receber uma estaca de luz no peito... "Eu devia saber... Ele me falou mesmo algo sobre ter... Vidas extras? Não, não era isso... Oh, ele esta vivo, então não importa."

Vendo uma abertura... O enfraquecido Angeling libera suas ultimas energias debaixo dos pedregulhos e cria uma lança que se forma de dentro das pedras, erguendo-se em direção ao coração de Kai... Inconscientemente ele ergue sua mão equipada com a estranha gema e soca com toda força a ponta da lança.

 ***PrInshsss***

A lança se parte em vários pedaços... O punho de Kai continua em frente e atinge o buraco de onde a lança saiu, quebrando os pedregulhos e atingindo o Angeling sem rota de escape... O eliminando de uma vez por todas... Os escombros da marquise destruída voam para todos os lados, caindo em uma chuva de madeira, metal e pedras.

...

...

...

O rapaz observa o resultado da batalha de seu amigo.

"Como é que pode?" Dalle diz distraidamente.

"De onde esse moleque tirou tanto poder?" Ele levanta um pouco a aba do boné para ter certeza do que está vendo... "Eu já vi ele nervoso... Mas a ponto de virar guerreiro Z é novidade."

"Você está de pé..." A menina aponta para Dalle com um dedo tremulo.

"Quem diria... O louco do Kai... Também tem algum tipo de poder estranho..." Comenta Dalle cruzando os braços.

"V-você está de pé..." Repete Ruruko.

"Eu acho que isso já era previsto... O garoto nunca foi normal pra começo de conversa..." Ele assente com a cabeça.

 ***Tap* *Tap* *Tap*** **(** _Som de passos_ **)**

"Talvez eu devesse-..." Dalle começa... Mas nunca termina a sua linha de pensamento.

"QUER PARAR DE ME IGNORAR!?" Ela grita a queima roupa no ouvido do garoto... "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhh!?" Ele se assusta e cai de lado segurando sua orelha.

"Que coisa mais horrível... Você não tem educação?" A menina coloca as mãos no quadril... "Nunca te disseram que é feio ignorar as pessoas quando elas estão falando com você?" Questiona Ruruko com um franzido... Que logo se transforma em um sorriso... "Como você está se sentindo?"

Ele apenas olha a menina de volta com irritação... 'Aquele grito foi realmente necessário? Um toque no ombro já chamaria minha atenção...' Ele pensa ainda segurando sua orelha... Balançando a cabeça negativamente ele se levanta e decide ser educado.

"Como eu disse antes a você... Eu tenho um poder que me permite fazer certas coisas que outros humanos não podem... Um deles é poder me recuperar de qualquer ferimento caso o meu corpo possua energia o suficiente para sustentar o dano."

Ele explica se limpando com tapas em sua roupa.

A menina assente com a cabeça com um sorriso... "Entendo... Um Sacred Gear então... Foi com ele que você parou o sangramento da Tsubasa-chan não foi?"

Ela indaga... Dalle inclina a cabeça em sinal de confusão... "Um Sacred Gear?" A menina assente com a cabeça de novo... "Exato... Como o do seu amigo... Só que de um tipo diferente." Ela gira sua mão para dar ênfase a sua explicação.

Dalle levanta um braço e coça sua nuca.

"Vai me desculpar, mas eu continuo sem entender nada do que você está falando..." Ele diz sinceramente... Provavelmente esse seja um termo usado para definir 'super poderes' de algum Anime ou serie de TV que ela tenha assistido... "Espera... você disse que o sangramento de sua amiga parou?" Dalle pergunta a menina, se voltando a ela.

"Sim... Assim que você fez... 'A quilo'... Os ferimentos dela começaram a fechar... Eu fiquei surpresa!" Ela olha para o rapaz com genuína excitação... "Seu Sacred Gear deve ser algo relativo à cura, isso é incrível!" Ela diz com os dois punhos levantados perto do rosto invadindo o espaço pessoal de Dalle, fazendo o rapaz se inclinar pra trás.

"Sacred Gears com capacidade de cura são extremamente raros! Eu li tudo sobre eles na enciclopédia que Sona-san me fez ler outro dia!" Ela dispara excitada.

Dalle olha para ela sem entender nada.

"Ceeeeerto..." Ele desvia o olhar, fingindo ter compreendido a animada garota para não cortar o barato dela...'Espera aí...' Ele olha para Ruruko a sua frente que ainda esta falando sobre poderes, monstros e sabe-se Deus o que mais... 'Ela disse Sona-san?' Ele se pergunta... Uma pequena linha é puxada em sua mente e ele percebe algo fora de lugar...'Essa já é a segunda vez que ela pronúncia o nome da Kaichou incorretamente.' Dalle então se lembra de ter visto mesmo nome sobre a cabeça dela quando eles se encontraram na escola no dia passado... 'Mas o q-...'

"Desculpe, mas..." Ruruko se diz parecendo meio insegura... "Você é um aluno da Academia Kuoh não é?"

"Huh?"

Ela aponta para o uniforme de Dalle.

"Ah... Bom..." Ele abaixa a aba de seu boné..."Errm... Sim... De fato, eu sou."

"Eeeh!" Ela leva uma mão à boca... "Eu sabia que tinha de visto antes! Você é aquele famoso aluno repetente do primeiro ano não é? Qual é era o seu nome mesmo?" A menina em surpresa começa a bombardear o rapaz com infindáveis perguntas tentando identificar o seu jovem herói até então desconhecido.

"Bom... Hmm..." Dalle tenta arranjar uma saída rápida dessa situação... Quando o inesperado acontece.

 ***Ping***

 **[DUNGEON REPORT]**

 **[O Mini BOSS: Angeling foi derrotado!]**

 **[Recompensas: 2600/3=866 EXP /1x Carta Angeling /1x Folha de Yggdrasil]**

 **[Auto Loot em efeito! Todos os itens foram transferidos para o seu Inventario!]**

...

Uma janela de alerta se abre na frente de Dalle lhe informando da vitoria de sua equipe contra o BOSS de campo... Mas ele não tem tempo suficiente para entender o que está escrito ali já que outro alerta se abre na frente bloqueando a visão do anterior... Ele consegue ao menos ver de relance a palavra 'Recompensas' escrita na janela anterior... Indicando que o monstro lhe deixou DROPs ao morrer.

O jovem sente uma pontada de curiosidade sobre o que o Mini-BOSS teria deixado ao morrer, mas opta por checar isso mais tarde com mais calma.

Ele ligou a opção de 'Auto Loot' quando descobriu a opção Gerenciamento no Menu Opções... Significando que todos os itens dropados após isso não mais cairiam no chão e iriam ser adicionados ao seu inventario automaticamente.

 ***Ping***

 **[Você subiu de nível!]**

 **...**

 ***Ping***

 **[QUEST: Uma vez mais pelos velhos tempos! – QUEST COMPLETA]**

 **Sinopse:** _Seu amigo desvairado decidiu ver com os seus próprios olhos a Dungeon Mágica da qual vocês conversaram outro dia..._

 _E agora ele não apenas está preso neste lugar como também existe um MVP? querendo arrancar a pele dele..._

 _Será que a vida do garoto mais desbocado da zona sul chegou ao fim?_

 **...**

 **Condições de Vitoria:** Derrote o BOSS da Dungeon antes que ele mate o Kai! **\- COMPLETADO**

 **Condição BONUS 1# :** Salvar a vida de Tsubasa e Ruruko **! - COMPLETADO**

 **Condição BONUS 2# :** Se ferir gravemente! **\- COMPLETADO**

 **...**

 **Recompensa:** 2.000/3=666 **EXP, ¥** 36.000,00

 **Recompensa BONUS 1# :** Novo Titulo: Herói

 **Recompensa BONUS 2# :** 1x Anel Blurred Lines

 ***Ping***

 **[Você subiu de nível!]**

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 7 **– Exp:** 432/700

 **Título:** Herói

(Dadas as circunstancias, aumenta a chance das pessoas o verem de uma forma positiva!)

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 78 **/** 78 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2,2 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 65 **/** 65 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 7,4 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 800 **/** 800 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 52 **por minuto**

.

 **FOR:** 6 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 57 **Kg**

 **VIT:** 8 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 12,4 **%**

 **ESP:** 20 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 12,2 **%**

 **SAB:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **DES:** 7 **/Velocidade Máxima:** 17,5 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 10

 **Dinheiro:** 47.538,52

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades, sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012 mas tiveram de se mudar deixando o rapaz sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle acaba de descobrir um legado esquecido... Se bem utilizado, o Nerd poderá dar um fim a sua maré de azar._

...

O corpo de Dalle brilha levemente... O rapaz sente todo o seu cansaço desaparecer como que em um passe de mágica... Os seus pequenos ferimentos se fecham e qualquer parte de seu corpo que estava dolorida agora se amortece... Ele Subiu de nível... O que significa que sua saúde voltou ao seu estado máximo!

"Heh!?" Ruruko se assusta com o estranho desenvolvimento.

Dalle olha para ela ao notar sua reação e levanta uma mão.

"Relaxe... Isso aqui é algo relacionado aos meus poderes..."

"O que?" Ela pergunta.

"Sempre que eu fico mais forte... Aparece esse mini show de luzes!" Ele aponta para si mesmo com as mãos... Então pouco a pouco, a luz desaparece.

E Dalle sente o novo poder dentro de si... 10 novos pontos de nível foram adicionados a sua tela de parâmetros... Até mesmo a sua Sinopse mudou!

Sem duvida isso é um sinal de que ele já não está contra o vento.

"Sério? Mas... Porque isso acontece?" A menina questiona se aproximando com passos inseguros.

Dalle coça seu pescoço.

"Na verdade nem eu mesmo tenho certeza... Só sei que é bastante útil, já que cura os meus ferimentos... E por falar nisso..." Ele olha para a direção onde Tsubasa está supostamente descansando a meia quadra dali... "Você deveria ir checar a sua amiga inconsciente, sabe..."

"Huh?"

"Algo me diz que ela deve estar prestes a despertar." Ele olha para Ruruko... A menina hesita um pouco, mas decide fazer como Dalle está sugerindo e ir ver a condição de sua companheira de equipe... Dalle respira aliviado por finalmente não estar mais na mira da garota.

Ela estava perigosamente perto de descobrir a identidade dele, e obviamente isso seria um problema para Dalle... O mundo real não é um anime onde jovens podem andar por aí usando magias e armas mágicas sem se preocupar com nada e nem ninguém... Se a informação de algo como a sua atual situação vazar, ele e seus familiares vão provavelmente acabar presos em algum laboratório onde serão estudados... Se não houver queima de arquivos... E se Dalle e seus pais conseguirem fugir, eles vão ter que literalmente viver escondidos para o resto de suas vidas,

 ***Crack* (** _Barulho de vidro se quebrando_ **)**

Dalle olha para cima.

"Ai Meu Pai." Ele diz apreensivo... Um gigantesca rachadura parece ter aparecido no céu amarelo da Dungeon... Kai também percebe o novo desenvolvimento e se aproxima do NERD olhando para cima com a sua mão direita tapando a passagem do apagado sol amarelo.

"O que foi agora?" Ele pergunta a Dalle.

"Sei lá Kai..." É a resposta de Dalle... "Nada bom... Eu ach-..."

 ***cRAcKlErrsh***

O céu e os arredores deles de repente se estilhaçam como a vidraça de uma vitrina quebrada... Os dois garotos levantam os braços sobre suas cabeças instintivamente tentando se proteger dos cacos de vidro voadores que passam por eles sem feri-los como se fossem fantasmas... E momentos depois todo o barulho de vidro caindo cessa... Dando lugar a outro tipo de barulho.

 ***BEEEEEEEEEEEEP* (** _Buzina_ **)**

 ***Screeeeeech* (** _Freada brusca de carro_ **)**

"EI Moleques retardados! Saiam da droga do meio da RUA!" Um irritado motorista grita de dentro de seu carro.

"Ham?" Dalle olha pra trás juntamente com Kai.

E ali diante deles a dupla avista um congestionamento de carros parados com vários condutores exaltados... Nas calçadas, antes vazias agora existem dezenas de pessoas apressadas indo e vindo... Algumas delas pararam para assistir a confusão gerada pelos garotos... Outras só continuam caminhando, fingindo não ter visto nada.

E no céu, agora de volta ao seu azul habitual... Nuvens brancas flutuam pacificamente.

"Nós..." Kai começa a dizer de boca aberta olhando de um lado para o outro... "Nós... Voltamos?"

"É o que parece..." O rapaz responde tirando o seu boné... Ele olha para as lojas em volta, os carros estacionados, os pássaros cantando... Tudo agora pulsa com vida, ele consegue ouvir o som das musicas ambiente que vem dos estabelecimentos, sentir o cheiro da comida dos barzinhos e restaurantes.

Não a duvida... Eles estão de volta ao mundo real.

"Entendo." Dalle diz... Ele começa a caminhar para a calçada mais próxima e Kai o segue.

"Derrotando o BOSS da Dungeon nós vencemos a Dungeon! Isso quer dizer fim de jogo... Por isso eu acho que ela meio que..." Ele coloca seu boné de volta... "Fechou."

"Então foi isso é?" Kai cruza os braços apoiando suas costas na parede de uma loja... "Quer dizer que não vai rolar um ROUND 2?"

Dalle olha torto para o menino... "Moleque, você é mais pirado do que eu sabia? Você devia procurar um medi-... Erg!?" Um calafrio passa pelo corpo de Dalle.

Uma sensação de urgência invade a cabeça do jovem...

 ***Ping***

 **[Sensor de Perigo Ativado!]**

"Perigo!?" Ele começa a olhar francamente para os lados... Kai não entende as ações de Dalle e olha para os lados também.

"Hm?" De canto de olho, ele avista Ruruko se aproximando no meio da multidão de pessoas que povoa as calçadas da área comercial... Ao seu lado agora muito bem de saúde, está Tsubasa... A garota de cabelos azuis fosco... Elas parecem estar procurando por algo ou... Alguém.

"Kai..." Ele diz de forma desconversada.

"O que?"

"É hora de puxar o carro." O gamer continua em seu tom tranqüilo.

"Em? Por quê?" Ele pergunta.

"O que você acha da idéia de se sentar e explicar para alguém sobre os nossos incríveis e inexplicáveis feitos deste dia?"

"Acho uma idéia bem idiota que nos daria uma passagem só de ida para a Área 51, onde nós seriamos dissecados e estudados em nome da ciência e da queima de arquivos... Porque a pergunta?"

"Se não sairmos daqui bem rapidinho, nós vamos ter que fazer exatamente isso... Então bora!" Dalle se vira e começa a andar furtivamente na direção oposta das meninas... "O que?" Kai diz confuso ao ver o rapaz fugir sem mais nem menos... Então ele olha para o lado e vê o motivo de Dalle ter batido em retirada.

"Ah entendi..." Ele também se vira e sai correndo.

...

...

...

* * *

 _ **E corta! Mas antes... Vamos a alguns esclarecimentos...**_

 _ ***Kouhai/Sempai* - É uma forma respeitosa para designar alguém mais novo e mais velho que você... Nos casos dos estudantes, ágüem de um grau inferior ou superior ao seu.**_

 _ ***Grind* - Termo usado por jogadores para designar o ato de matar monstros por horas para conseguir Experiência e subir seu personagem de nível.**_

 _ ***Mob* - Monstro ou grupo de monstros.**_

 _ ***Shemale/Trap* - Um homem que parece e se veste como uma mulher... No caso dos games, seria um homem com Avatar feminino.**_

 _ **Já está bom por hoje... Nos vemos no próximo capitulo da saga de Dalle.  
**_


	3. Cap 3: OTPT!

**Iaê, galera... Aqui é o Raining, como vocês estão?**

 **Hoje é Sexta-Feira... O que significa que hoje é dia de maldade UHUUU!  
**

 **Bora pro capitulo em clima de festa!**

 **.**

 **(DISCLAIMER)**

 **Eu não possuo os direitos de nada aqui, só os meus OCs…**

 **.**

 **(M RATED)**

 **Recomendado para maiores de 18 anos pode conter conteúdo que não agrade algumas pessoas...**

 **Estão avisados!**

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **=-=-=-= [ RECAPITULAÇÃO ] =-=-=-=**

Dalle Saint Gates um simples aluno da prestigiosa instituição de ensino; Academia Kuoh... Desperta um misterioso poder no dia de seu exame final que o transforma em algo chamado; The Gamer... Ele acabara dentro de uma Dungeon onde fora forçado a lutar contra monstros para sobreviver, mas fazendo uso de sua astúcia e rápida adaptabilidade da situação, ele foi capaz de escapar são e salvo... Se sentindo mais confortável com seus poderes ele resolve compartilhar o que descobriu com seu amigo, Kai... Que curioso resolveu fazer uma investigação por conta própria e acabou em um perigoso predicamento junto com outras duas vitimas... Dalle corre para salvar a todos e descobre que as vitimas eram duas alunas de seu colégio... Ruruko Nimura e Tsubasa Yura.

Após uma dura batalha... Dalle e Kai saem vitoriosos com o inesperado despertar de um poder próprio de Kai que aparentemente provem de algo conhecido como; Sacred Gear.

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **The Gamer – CODE: Eldorado**

 **.**

 **[Capitulo 3]**

 **O Trovão que Precede a Tempestade!**

 **.**

 **[Arco 1]**

 **O Despertar da Segunda Estrela!**

 **.**

 **[27/03/2020]**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Sudeste**

 **Área Residencial/10:31**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

…

…

…

"Huff... Huff... Puff..." Dalle transpira e respira tentando recuperar o seu fôlego enquanto se apoia em uma arvore do pequeno parquinho que ele se encontra agora... "Nós escapamos... Huff... Estamos livres..." Kai comenta se esparramando no chão debaixo da sombra de uma arvore próxima a de Dalle.

O jovem de boné branco ainda não pode falar então só assente com a cabeça, também satisfeito por ter conseguido salvar as suas colegas de seu predicamento e escapar de uma situação complicada onde eles teriam de explicar o inexplicável para duas garotas normais.

E o que é melhor... Eles se evadiram antes que as garotas pudessem questionar sobre as suas identidades.

Não que eles fizeram um trabalho muito bom nisso estando ambos com a cara limpa e o Gamer usando o uniforme da Academia Kuoh... Mas Ruruko não conhecia Dalle até então e o fato dele estar usando um boné encobrindo seu cabelo e olhos ajudou a ocultar sua identidade... E no caso de Kai, ele era um completo desconhecido.

...

Neste momento, Dalle e Kai estão se escondendo nos fundos da área de recreação das crianças que existe próxima ao condomínio onde Dalle reside... Eles correram o caminho todo de volta para este local na tentativa de despistar as insistentes garotas que estavam tentando encontrá-los para uma seção de perguntas e respostas.

...

"Bom... Ao menos foi divertido, não?" Diz o menino de cabelos castanhos se levantando... "Não concord-..." Ele percebe que Dalle ainda está apoiado na arvore sem fôlego.

"Cruzes... Você devia se exercitar mais..." Kai comenta limpando o ouvido direito com um dedo.

"Cale-se... Puff..." Diz Dalle se endireitando... "Pela segunda vez... Eu sou um jogador de videogames... Não a droga de um maratonista!"

"É essa linha de pensamento preguiçosa que te fez ser atingido por aquele ataque lento daquele monstro." Aponta Kai como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Tsk..." Com dificuldade, Dalle marcha na direção do garoto mais jovem... E o agarra pela gola da camisa... "E de quem foi à culpa em?" Dalle rosna na cara de Kai... "Toda aquela droga nem precisava ter acontecido se você não tivesse se enfiado lá pra começo de conversa!" Kai cerra os dentes e olha o Gamer de volta com um olhar de irritação... "Não seja chorão... Você está inteiro não está? E nós ainda conseguimos salvar a vida de duas garotas no processo... Você até subiu de nível não foi? Todo mundo saiu ganhando!"

"Você é maluco?! Você quase morreu ali Kai! EU quase morri ALI Kai! Meus cinquenta e pouco de HP naquele momento cairão pra três!" Dalle diz soltando Kai e colocando uma mão na cabeça... Se sentindo um pouco tonto depois de ouvir as próprias palavras... "Meu Deus é mesmo... Eu quase morri..." O garoto se da conta da situação bizarra em que ele se encontrou.

Descendo sua mão sobre o buraco na sua camisa ele relembra o momento em que a lança de luz o atingiu... Da dor que ele sentiu.

Do vazio sentido ao ver a sua vida se esvaindo por entre os dedos.

"Eu podia estar morto agora... Se não fosse o meu 'Corpo de Gamer'..." Diz o rapaz um tanto avoado.

"Foi justamente esse seu 'corpo' de gamer sedentário que te fez ser atingido..." Diz Kai respondendo sarcasticamente o comentário anterior.

"Eu não quis dizer o meu corpo asno! Estou falando de uma de minhas habilidades!" Dalle explica sem paciência... Kai apenas balança os ombros em indiferença... "E pro seu governo eu fiz um tremendo progresso só esta manhã com uma simples caminhada, subindo um ponto em minha Vitalidade e Destreza... Eu subi até um ponto em Sabedoria por ser sagaz!"

"Não foi muita coisa se esse suadouro todo ensopando a sua roupa diz alguma coisa..." Ele aponta para a camisa de Dalle toda molhada de suor... "Na boa, se você quiser eu posso te ajudar com umas rotinas de treinamento do meu tio... O cara é fera! Ele me ensinou aos sete anos e o treino ainda é efetivo até hoje..."

Dalle resfolega em desistência ao súbito entusiasmo do garoto mais jovem... "Agente... Vê isso mais tarde..." Dalle levanta as mãos de modo a aplacar Kai que não iria parar de falar das mazelas de seu tio... "Nós temos assuntos mais urgentes a discutir no momento."

"Nós temos?" Kai pergunta.

"Oh sim..." Dalle confirma.

"Tipo o que?" Insiste o menino.

"Tipo essa coisa aí na sua mão!" O NERD aponta um dedo para a esfera nas costas da mão direita de Kai.

"Ah isso?" Ele levanta a mão na altura do rosto para analisar a gema branca em seu membro mais de perto... "É esquisito mesmo... Ela apareceu no meio da minha luta contra o BOSS e aqui ficou... Eu suspeito que tenha algo haver com os meus feitos super humanos dentro da Dungeon." Kai a tenta arrancar com os dedos de sua outra mão, mas o duro objeto além de escorregadiço parece já fazer parte de seu corpo... "Rrrh... Essa merda ta presa... Puta que pariu... Se fosse uma tatuagem até ia... Mas como eu vou explicar isso para a minha mãe?!" Ele diz exasperado levantando os braços e os deixando cair batendo nas laterais de seu corpo.

"Calma... Deixa eu pensar." Dalle ainda continua olhando para a direção genérica da gema na mão de Kai... "Antes de qualquer coisa... Nós devemos averiguar o quê de fato é essa... coisa."

"Ótimo... E como faremos isso?" Indaga Kai.

"Eu já não te contei pelo telefone? Eu tenho uma habilidade que me mostra informações sobre as coisas... Literalmente." Diz o rapaz tomando alguma distancia... "Agora não se mova... Eu vou tentar te analisar juntamente com essa esfera."

"Que gracioso... Uma invasão de privacidade era tudo o que eu precisava para tornar este dia especial." Kai diz com sarcasmo.

Dalle se concentra em sua tarefa... Se focando no seu amigo e sua estranha gema ele invoca a sua Skill... "... ' **Observar** '!"

 ***Ping***

 **...**

 **Nome:** Kai Sternenlicht

 **Nível:** 7 **/Profissão:** Hacker **/Título:** Web Stryker

 **HP:** 77 **/** 77 **\- MP:** 14 **/** 14 **\- Vigor:** 630 **/** 700

 **FOR:** 13 **/VIT:** 7 **/ESP:** 0 **/SAB:** 21 **/DES:** 16

 **Sumario:** _Dês de sua tenra idade, Kai demonstrou dois extremos aspectos a respeito de si mesmo... Por um lado ele é obstinado e possui uma inteligência e intelecto dignos de um gênio sem par... Mas por outro ele se mostra uma pessoa extremamente 'difícil' de lidar... Isso se deve a um peculiar quadro de Savantismo diagnosticado aos seus cinco anos de idade que aumenta as suas capacidades mentais ao custo de sua habilidade de interagir socialmente._

...

 **[Sacred Gear: Sly Raise – Tipo: Equipamento Espiritual – Classe: C – Passivo/Ativo]**

 _Pequena gema recipiente do nível mais baixo confeccionada em larga escala a partir das sobras das de Class para armazenar as almas dos inúmeros 'Lindworms' que infestavam o mundo antigo como uma praga e assim criar o_ _Pseudo Sacred Gear conhecido como_ **Sly Raise.**

 **ALERTA DE MUTAÇÃO:** _Após experimentar intensa fúria... Kai desencadeou a mutação de seu_ **'Pseudo SG; Sly Raise'** , _se tornando_ **'SG; Sly Raise'**!

 **Comandos:** **Ativar** _e_ **Desativar** _foram adicionados!_ / _O SG agora pode ser equipado!_ / _O SG agora possui forma física quando equipado!_

 **[Quando Desativado: +10% na Taxa de Recuperação de HP/MP/Vigor – Custo ao desativar: 1 MP]**

 **[Quando Ativado: remove temporariamente o limitador mental do usuário, trazendo a tona 100% de seu poder físico e espiritual.]**

...

As duas janelas azuis flutuantes se abrem sem demora na frente de Dalle, uma do lado da outra... O jovem se inclina para frente um pouco e começa a analisar o conteúdo das caixas de texto digitais... A janela de Kai possui informação que ele já conhecia e os parâmetros do garoto embora anormais, são o que ele já esperava do menino desbocado... Já a janela de analise do objeto na mão do garoto é uma historia diferente... Quando o rapaz termina a sua leitura da mesma, ele não consegue disfarçar a sua cara de surpresa.

' _Sacred Gear...'_ Ele diz em sua mente... Dalle sente que já ouviu isso antes... Fechando os olhos, ele coloca um dedo sobre a testa e tenta se lembrar... _'Não foi disso que Ruruko chamou a minha habilidade especial e a do Kai lá na Dungeon?'_ Ele se pergunta.

Agora que ele parou pra pensar... Ruruko disse bem mais do que apenas isso... Ela revelou diversas outras coisas que na hora não fizeram sentido.

O que faz Dalle pensar o que mais daquilo foi também verídico ou abobrinhas ditas no calor do momento... Seus níveis de poder eram bem acima do das pessoas normais que ele encontrou pela cidade até aqui... Com exceção de Souna ou Sona que não por acaso é a Kaichou de Ruruko e Tsubasa.

Sinos de alerta começam a badalar na cabeça de Dalle... _'Tem coisa aí... Eu estou sentindo o cheiro de mutreta... Han-Han... Não to gostando... Meus anos de jogador de videogame estão vendo um certo padrão de enredo se formando e isso não é bom... Nop... Nada bom...'_ O Gamer resfolega ao se dar conta do crescente número de perguntas sem resposta em sua cabeça... _'Ou talvez eu esteja assistindo desenho demais... Pff... É isso aí... Seja o que for, o melhor que eu faço é ficar na minha e cuidar da minha vida.'_

Respirando profundamente ele levanta a cabeça para se dirigir a Kai que aguardava o resultado da 'pesquisa' de Dalle impacientemente com os braços cruzados.

"E ai? Descobriu algo?" O menino pergunta.

"É... Pode-se dizer que sim..." Dalle olha a janela aberta de relance... "Humm... Pelo que parece isso é uma espécie de arma..." Ele coça o seu pescoço... "Em termos técnicos, a minha habilidade o classificou como um 'Equipamento Espiritual' seu nome é 'Sacred Gear Sly Raise' e sabe-se lá Deus como, tem a capacidade de liberar toda a sua força física e espiritual... Hmmm... Acho que isso explica o porquê de você conseguir fazer aquele bicho de gato e sapato."

O garoto levanta a sua mão para admirar a pequena gema branca em sua mão.

"Wow..." Kai faz uma quase perfeita imitação da expressão facial do meme 'Not Bad' e olha Dalle de novo... "Quando eu penso que o dia não podia ficar mais estranho... BANG! Você me desse essa bomba..." Ele olha pra Dalle brevemente e volta sua atenção para a jóia... "Equipamento Espiritual... Só me faltava essa... Quer dizer que eu tenho um espírito e ele tem um acessório mágico? Não... Melhor ainda! Como é que isso veio parar na minha mão?"

"Sei lá... Provavelmente você já o tinha antes..." Dalle responde retirando seu boné.

"Heh?" Diz o menino sem entender.

"Na descrição do mesmo, dizia que ele sofreu uma mutação na nossa última luta e por causa disso ganhou uma forma física, que deve ser essa pérola que emergiu na sua mão." O Gamer retrai os ombros... "Agora quanto à origem ' _ORIGEM_ ' mesmo dele... Eu não faço idéia."

"Hmmm..." O menino cruza os braços e inclina a cabeça em pensamento... "Eu entendi... Mas isso ainda não faz sentido nenhum!"

Com um toque nas duas telas abertas diante dele, Dalle as fecha e alinha a sua roupa um tanto amarrotada antes de voltar seu amado boné branco aba curva de volta a sua cabeça... "Pois é... Bem vindo ao clube." Diz o rapaz retratando sarcasticamente de sua própria situação que também é incompreensível.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Leste**

 **Residência de Sona Sitri/10:43**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Sona)**

"Humm?" Diz a Herdeira dos Sitri enquanto analisa um gráfico na tela do monitor sobre sua escrivaninha... Seus dedos teclam rapidamente pelo teclado e novas informações e comparações são exibidas na tela a sua frente... "Será possível?" Os olhos da jovem se franzem atrás das lentes dos óculos em seu rosto.

...

Atualmente, Sona Sitri se encontra trabalhando no escritório de sua casa provisória em Kuoh... Em seu PC, ela terminava uma analise de informações coletadas por seu grupo na noite passada... Uma estranha perturbação do mana natural gerada pelo planeta ocorreu dentro do perímetro do município de Kuoh, mais especificamente na região sul/sudeste... Algo que nunca ocorreu antes... Ao menos não por causas naturais... Sona está certa de que isso seja obra da Facção dos Anjos-Caídos que se infiltrou em Kuoh há alguns dias... Ela pensou em agir e dar cabo deles com a intenção de evitar que um possível conflito maior entre a Facção dos Caídos e dos Demônios aconteça, mas a pedido de Rias ela se deteve por causa de um plano criado por ela para recrutar uma nova serva para o seu Pariato... E Sona não teve outra alternativa se não concordar com o plano já que a garota reivindicada por Rias se tratava de uma suposta usuária de um raro e poderoso Longinus Sacred Gear, que segundo os registros seria capaz de tornar o usuário tão poderoso quanto um Maou ou um deus, e assim sendo, o recrutamento se torna automaticamente um assunto de interesse vital para a Facção dos Demônios que sofreram tantas baixas na ultima _Grande Guerra_ , e ainda estão em processo de reposição de seus números... A adição de uma poderosa usaria como essa para o seu lado, é algo totalmente vital.

Na realidade, tais recrutamentos são até incentivados pelos peixes grandes no poder! Poucos indivíduos além das Famílias Nobres sabem, mas **[Reis]** que realizam o feito de encontrar e reencarnar um indivíduo que porte um Longinus, gozam de regalias especiais que lhe são oferecidas por baixo dos panos... como por exemplo um 'generoso' premio em dinheiro pelos serviços prestados a sua raça e até 'certo ponto' um 'moderado' apoio político do atual Maou no comando de seu povo.

Que no caso aqui seria o Siscon do irmão mais velho de Rias... Sirzechs Lucifer.

...

"As leituras gravitacionais se normalizaram... A desordem de mana cessou." Constata Sona recostando em sua cadeira com uma mão sobre o queixo... "O raio de ação encolheu até desaparecer em algum ponto ao sul daqui... O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ela diz afagando o queixo enquanto rumina a informação... Teriam os Anjos-Caídos terminado algum experimento secreto nas imediações? Se esse for o caso, talvez realmente seja arriscado demais deixar os invasores livres... Uma arma capaz de inutilizar sigilos de transporte é algo demasiado perigoso.

 _Sona suspira abaixando sua cabeça e apoiando sua testa em suas mãos._

 _'Que problemático...'_ Ela geme em silencio prevendo a futura dor de cabeça que ela terá com a bola de neve sendo formada por sua amiga de infância... _'Eu queria evitar isso... Mas acho que terei de contactar a minha irmã...'_

"Algo errado Sona-san?"

A jovem de cabelos curtos retorna a realidade e se atenta a pessoa que lhe chamara a atenção no canto direito de sua vista.

...

De pé ao lado de uma janela com o cordão de ajuste da persiana em suas mãos... Se situa uma segunda jovem trajada em um uniforme escolar que compartilha certas similaridades com Sona, como o fato de também possuir um par de óculos em seu rosto e o mesmo tom de negro em suas longas madeixas... O seu corpo é relativamente mais curvilíneo que o de sua contraparte sentada à mesa... Seus óculos de armação retangular azuis mascaram magicamente um par de olhos heterocromáticos das cores violeta e castanho, dando a impressão de que ambos são castanhos.

A sua expressão e linguagem corporal dão o ar de uma perfeita **[Dama]** que se carrega com graça e requinte.

...

"Sim e não... Tsubaki." Diz Sona se segurando para não bafejar... "Aparentemente... As leituras irregulares gravitacionais se normalizaram... Seja lá o que estava perturbando a mana ambiente em volta da cidade acaba de se dissipar sem mais nem menos..." Ela diz retirando os óculos e usando um lenço para limpa-los... "O que nos leva a dois cenários possíveis com eles sendo um; os Anjos-Caídos terminaram o que vieram fazer aqui ou dois; alguém os impediu..."

"Você tem certeza que a Facção dos Caídos está envolvida nesse estranho fenômeno?" Pergunta a morena dos óculos azuis se aproximando da escrivaninha de Sona.

"Absoluta... Eles não apenas foram vistos nas imediações do fenômeno como tamb-..."

 ***Toc* *Toc* *Toc***

Ambas as garotas olham para a porta ao ouvir o som de batidas.

"Entre." Diz Sona.

A porta do escritório se abre lentamente... Por ela passa uma jovem de estatura media aparentemente um ano mais jovem que Sona... Seus cabelos que chegam até as suas costas, são brancos e ondulados... Uma franja encobre sua testa e quase toca os seus olhos acinzentados.

"Com licença..." A jovem fecha a porta atrás dela e caminha até ficar de frente a mesa de Sona.

"Momo..." Diz Sona percebendo uma inquietação sobre a jovem... Ela parece preocupada.

"Perdão pela intrusão Kaichou..." Ela se curva em reverencia... "Eu só vim avisar que Ruruko e Tsubasa já retornaram de suas atribuições."

Sona pisca algumas vezes sem entender a razão da menina precisar vir aqui anunciar algo assim... Ela e o restante das garotas fazem isso todo o santo dia.

"E...?" Pergunta Sona cautelosamente.

"Bom..." Momo começa a contar meio insegura... "Elas disseram que precisam falar com a senhoria imediatamente... Algo parece ter saído errado na tarefa de hoje."

"Porque você diz isso? O que houve?" A jovem Sitri se levanta de sua cadeira.

"Elas não quiseram revelar para nós, mas pelo estado de sua aparência... Elas foram atacadas." Momo diz cabisbaixa.

"Atacadas!" Exclama Tsubaki com seus olhos se abrindo em espanto.

Cerrando os olhos, Sona começa a caminhar para fora de se escritório... _'Eu sabia que o tiro ia sair pela culatra Rias... Eu te avisei não avisei? Mas você me ouve? Não! É claro que não! Você nunca ouve ninguém não é mesmo?'_ Ela imagina acompanhando Momo e Tsubaki para fora do escritório... Elas prosseguem por um corredor e chegam a uma sala de estar, onde avistam Ruruko e Tsubasa sentadas lado a lado em um dos sofás dispostos um de frente para o outro ao redor de uma mesinha de centro... Elas parecem esgotadas e feridas, seus uniformes estão levemente danificados e sujos de sangue... O restante das meninas do Pariato ao seu redor lhes fazem diversas perguntas sobre o que havia acontecido.

Obviamente todas já sacaram que houve um ataque.

"Ahem..." Ela chama a atenção das meninas.

"Kaichou/Sona-Kaichou..." Tsubasa e Ruruko dizem respectivamente se levantando do sofá.

"Podem se sentar..." A duas meninas obedecem sem hesitar... O restante do grupo abre caminho para Sona a medida que ela se aproxima.

"Expliquem..." Ela ordena ao ficar diante delas.

...

...

...

 **10 Minutos depois.**

"Hmmmmm..." Sona massageia o seu nariz na altura dos olhos com uma mão e segura o seu par de óculos removido com a outra.

Uma grande enxaqueca é sentida pela jovem enquanto ela tenta absorver pouco a pouco todas as informações que suas servas lhe revelaram... Dês de a sua pequena saída para cumprir com um rápido 'trabalho de contrato' que envolvia uma ida ao mercado da cidade vizinha para comprar vegetais frescos (Que elas cumpriram magnificamente)... Até a entrada acidental dentro de um portal armadilha para uma Dimensão Artificial de Rating Games sem rota de escape, onde elas encontraram diversas criaturas fofas e hostis que saltitavam com seus corpos rosa arredondados.

Elas contaram como facilmente subjugaram todas e foram pegas de surpresa pela aparição de uma nova criatura rosa e redonda como as outras... Só que com asas, auréola e essência angelical.

O ar deu a impressão de ter ficado mais pesado na sala de estar da casa de Sona... As meninas olham umas para as outras em questionamento... Teriam elas ouvido errado? Tsubasa e Ruruko deram de cara com um Yokai angelical? Isso é possível? Yokais que compartilham o mesmo elemento dos Anjos são extremamente raros e praticamente nunca são vistos fora dos limites do Paraíso.

Com tristeza elas revelaram como tentaram derrotar está criatura também, mas se viram em um aperto quando perceberam a superioridade do inimigo... O monstro ficava se teleportando o tempo todo de um lado para o outro 'sem' o uso de círculos mágicos e podia invocar servos para se defender... Mas a pior de suas habilidades foi a que pegou Tsubasa e Ruruko de surpresa.

'Como assim?' Perguntou Tomoe, uma de suas companheiras de grupo.

A resposta de Ruruko foi... 'Lanças de Luz'... A arma preferida dos Anjos e Anjos-Caídos para abater Demônios e outras criaturas que possuem 'Trevas' como seu elemento base atuando como um veneno para o corpo daqueles que são feridos e diminuindo sua força... Até mesmo seu brilho pode ferir os olhos e pele daqueles que vivem no submundo... O ridículo monstro podia invocar lanças de luz... E varias de cada vez.

Tsubasa disse ter mandado sua amiga se esconder e deixar a luta com ela a partir daquele ponto... A luta tinha subido de nível e a menina menor não conseguiria sobreviver a esse tipo de ameaça.

A garota de cabelos azuis continuou sua história, dizendo como combateu a 'coisa' usando o máximo de suas forças mas acabou caindo vítima de uma lança de luz... Esse último comentário fazendo as garotas ao redor sentirem uma pontada de dor em simpatia a companheira.

Ruruko começou a falar de onde Tsubasa parou e contou que antes de perder os sentidos, a mesma conseguiu danificar a auréola do monstro o fazendo perder a capacidade de se teleportar... Bom... Ao menos ela acha que foi essa a razão, porque o monstro não mais se teleportou ou invocou seus minions.

Neste ponto do relato, Sona já não tinha duvida de que essa armadilha havia sido montada pela facção dos Anjos-Caídos... De alguma forma, eles conseguiram a expertise para recriar as Game Fields utilizadas em Rating Games e a modificaram para forçar a entrada dos infelizes indivíduos que passarem perto de sua entrada... Ou pelo menos foi essa a conclusão que Sona chegou depois de ouvir suas garotas.

Isso explicaria a grande perturbação do mana ambiente na cidade... A mesma coisa acontece quando uma sala de combate para os Rating Games convencionais é criada, uma onda de choque é dispara no mana ambiente fazendo com que por poucos segundos nenhum sigilo mágico funcione corretamente... Mas ela logo entra em sincronia com as ondas de mana ambiente e o efeito negativo desaparece.

Sona então questionou como Ruruko lidou com tamanha ameaça quando ficou sozinha com Tsubasa mortalmente ferida no chão... E como ela pode estar de pé e perfeitamente bem neste momento se recebeu uma lança imbuída de luz no abdômen? Sendo que luz é um veneno para as raças do submundo e a mesma não teria condições de ter sobrevivido no presente momento.

Mas nesta parte, Ruruko só pode choramingar e se desculpar por não se lembrar direito... Ela disse que entrou em choque ao ver a amiga caída e não pensou em mais nada além de tentar socorrê-la com o pouco que sabia... Sona não se deixou abalar e perguntou novamente com firmeza como elas sobreviveram e escaparam daquele lugar... Ela precisa saber, essa história estava muito estranha e precisava ser elucidada.

...

...

...

"(Soluço)... Eu estava desnorteada... Como eu disse antes..." Ela une as duas mãos sobre o seu colo... Reya, uma das colegas de Pariato de Ruruko sentada em uma poltrona ao lado dela lhe oferece um lenço... Murmurando um obrigado Ruruko o aceita e procede em enxugar as suas lágrimas... "Ver a senpai em estado grave... Sangrando ali no chão... (Soluço)... Me fez esquecer brevemente de onde eu estava... Então não percebi quando duas outras pessoas tinham chegado ao local."

Todas as meninas presentes olham umas para as outras.

"Duas outras pessoas?" Sona pergunta inclinando sua cabeça um pouco para trás... Ruruko desvia o olhar e respira profundamente... "Um garoto pequeno e um jovem de 17 a 19 anos... Eles apareceram do nada e entraram em combate com o monstro."

"Uma criança e um jovem se inserirão na Dimensão Compacta e intervirão em sua luta?" Tsubaki pergunta da outra ponta do sofá sentada no braço da mobilha.

"Foi..." Diz a menina de olhos verdes.

"Eles lutaram para defender vocês?" Persiste a Dama de Sona com ceticismo... Ruruko acena meio incerta com a cabeça que sim.

"Eles revelaram as suas identidades?" Inquiri Sona.

"Não, infelizmente..." Tsubasa responde recostando sua cabeça no encosto do sofá... "Tudo o que sabemos é que eles eram dois humanos portadores de Sacred Gears de que nunca ouvimos falar." Por estar olhando para cima, a garota de cabelos azuis não consegue ver a reação de surpresa de todos... Mas nada a impediu de ouvir o som de suas amigas prendendo a respiração após a revelação.

"Dois usuários de Sacred Gears desconhecidos!?" Diz uma garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados amarrados em um duplo rabo de cavalo diretamente atrás do sofá onde Ruruko e Tsubasa se sentam... Ela possui uma mão sobre a boca e a outra se apoiando no encosto do sofá.

"Eles eram bonitos Tsubasa?" Ela se inclina pra frente colocando sua cabeça entre as duas garotas.

"Você está incluindo o garoto menor nessa pergunta também Tomoe? Pff...Hehehe... Você não tem jeito." Diz Tsubasa sorrindo para Tomoe que infla suas bochechas com um corado e um bico... "Auuh... Não seja assim... Você sabe que eu não resisto aos olhinhos inocentes que só podem vir de um jovem e inexperiente Kouhai... Eu simplesmente preciso abraçá-los contra mim e apertar, apertar, apertar!" A moça fecha os olhos e abraça o próprio abdômen enquanto vira o torço de um lado para o outro... Quase todos os presentes desviam o olhar para disfarçar a vergonha alheia.

"Vê se toma um banho gelado... E Não... Infelizmente eu não os vi pessoalmente... Pergunte a Ruruko é ela que presenciou a ação dos meninos e não consegue parar de falar de seu corajoso príncipe encantado." A jovem mencionada ganha uma coloração vermelha incandescente em seu rosto quase que instantaneamente... Ela abaixa a cabeça evitando os olhares de todas sem negar ou confirmar as palavras de Tsubasa.

"Eeeeh... Ruruko parece um tomate! Esse garoto deve ter mesmo causado uma bela impressão nela!" Provoca Tomoe conseguindo alguns sorrisos e risadinhas de Reya, Momo e Tsubasa.

"N-não é n-nada disso! Eu só estou grata! E-eu e a senpai só estamos aqui agora por causa dele e seu... Irmãozinho acho eu... E..." Ela hesita por um momento... "Se vocês estivessem lá, vocês também iriam ficar impressionadas como eu! O menino menor tinha uma força incrível com seu Sacred Gear... Ele enfrentou o monstro praticamente sozinho e o derrotou facilmente! E o outro garoto mais velho podia não apenas usar ataques mágicos _sem_ círculos de magia como também curar os outros e ele mesmo com o seu Sacred Gear." Ruruko termina sua explicação levantando um dedo... As meninas ao redor do sofá escutam a historia toda com grande atenção.

"E esse garoto... Ele curou Tsubasa usando seu... Sacred Gear?" Sona pergunta estreitando os seus olhos.

"Sim Kaichou..." Ruruko responde... "Ele pegou na mão dela e comentou algo sobre a ter colocado sobe a influencia de seus poderes... Logo em seguida ela parou de sangrar e os ferimentos dela começaram a se fechar." A menina aperta o tecido de sua saia com as mãos... "Foi como assistir um milagre ao vivo."

A jovem Sitri levanta uma mão até o queixo e o apoia com os dedos... Seus olhos quase se fechando enquanto as engrenagens em sua mente começam a girar.

Todos ali presentes aprenderam bem cedo que não devem interromper a moça quando ela inicia um de seus debates internos, então o silencio reina na sala até segunda ordem.

Quase dois minutos depois... Sona se volta para sua jovem portadora da peça **[Peão]**.

"Ruruko... Você pode me descrever esses... Garotos?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim Kaichou!" A menina responde com convicção... Tsubaki se levanta do braço de apoio do sofá e caminha até a gaveta de uma estante na parede a direita da sala, ela retira um caderno de notas juntamente com uma caneta e caminha de volta ao seu lugar.

"Você pode começar Ruruko." Ordena Sona.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Centro**

 **Shopping Center Local – Estacionamento/10:51**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Issei)**

"Que demora..." Reclama um peculiar garoto olhando para o seu relógio de pulso enquanto encosta as suas costas em um poste.

"Onde esses caras estão?" Ele olha para a entrada do Shopping a distancia.

...

Issei Hyoudou o pervertido numero um da Academia Kuoh, acaba de chegar as proximidades de um popular Shopping do município... Pelo menos o mais popular dos dois únicos existentes ali.

Aproveitando os seus últimos dias de férias, Issei e seus dois parceiros de crime Matsuda e Motohama combinaram de se encontrar em frente ao Shopping para fazerem alguma atividade juntos... Matsuda comentou algo sobre uma nova loja de jogos ter sido inaugurada na ala sul do Shopping e os garotos estavam pensando em gastar algumas horas de seu tempo lá jogando nos fliperamas mostrados no anuncio... Claro que primeiramente eles consideraram passar o dia todo enfiados na casa de um deles comendo salgadinhos e consumindo produtos adultos como sempre, mas Issei (Por incrível que pareça) deu a idéia de eles tentarem fazer algo fora de casa para variar... Afinal eles estão de férias e seria um desperdício não aproveitar a oportunidade de fazer algo assim.

No final... Mesmo não gostando muito da idéia, a dupla de amigos do garoto de cabelos castanhos acabaram concordando... O que nos trás a esse momento atual.

...

Sentado no meio fio da calçada ao lado do poste que antes ele estava encostado Issei, resfolega pela quarta vez... Seus braços relaxam sobre os seus joelhos e sua vista se foca no asfalto embaixo de seus tênis... Diversos carros passam por ele a todo momento já que ele se encontra perto do estacionamento do Shopping, pessoas também chegam a pé e a bicicleta, e vez ou outra algumas delas olham curiosas para o garoto solitário de cabeça baixa.

Uma nuvem negra metafórica paira sobre sua cabeça.

"Eles não vem não é?" Diz o garoto de penteado estranho... "O combinado era agente se encontrar as 10:40... E já passam das 11:00." A idéia de que a dupla de pervertidos simplesmente se esqueceu do combinado de se encontrar aqui hoje começa a entrar em sua cabeça... _'Hmph... Essa não seria a primeira vez...'_ Pensa o jovem já perdendo a paciência... _'Eu devo ser algum tipo de bobo da corte para eles... Afinal eles só me querem por perto quando eles estão chateados ou estão com algum problema... Malditos ingratos...'_

 ***Ringtone***

O celular de Issei começa a tocar uma curta melodia que indica o receber de uma nova mensagem... Ele retira o aparelho do bolso traseiro da calça e vai para chegar a nova mensagem, que pelo numero de envio foi de seu amigo Matsuda.

 **[Issei man, foi mal! Eu e o Motohama recebemos um convite para passar alguns dias no resort que meu pai administra! Então a nossa saída vai ter que ficar pra próxima... Foi mal de novo! Nós voltamos na sexta-feira!]**

Calmamente... O jovem Hyoudou põe seu celular no modo standby e o guarda no bolso traseiro da calça... Então, ele lentamente leva suas mãos a cabeça e...

Começa a se descabelar.

"Eles nem PENSARAM em me CONVIDAR?! ARCK... Eu implorei um adiantamento de mesada pros meus pais por NADA!" Grita o adolescente chamando a atenção das pessoas em volta que olham para ele como se o menino fosse um alienígena que acabou de pousar na terra... E os olhares curiosos só aumentaram no momento que ele resolveu começar a bater a sua cabeça contra o poste ao seu lado.

Respirando fundo... Ele começa a contar até 10 e tenta se recompor.

"(Huff)... Que... (Huff)... Que seja então! Quem é que precisa daquele par de LOSERS?!"

"Eu POSSO muito bem me divertir SOZINHO! E vou pra casa assistir Breaking Bad, tudo de NOVO!" Exclama o garoto... Ele então se vira e sai correndo com lágrimas nos olhos.

 ***Thump***

"Eeerk!?" Issei esbarra o ombro dele em uma pessoa que passava por ali... A fazendo derrubar uma das sacolas que carregava... A dita pessoa, um rapaz loiro mais ou menos da mesma idade que Issei, porem um pouco mais alto... Ao ver suas coisas no chão, se vira para Issei com uma cara de insatisfação.

"Ei cara! Qual é o seu problema!" Grita o novo rapaz.

"Err... D-desculpe! Não foi minha intenção!" O garoto menor junta as mãos e se curva um pouco em sinal de clemência.

"Orr... Droga, olha pra isso... Meus ovos estão arruinados! Gher... Minha mãe vai me matar!" Declara contristado o outro garoto ao se abaixar e abrir sua sacola caída.

"Eu realmente lamento! Se quiser eu posso pagar pelos seus o-... Aah?" Issei nota algo familiar no sujeito agachado... "Saji?"

"Eh?" O garoto loiro da pausa em sua ira... E levanta sua cabeça para olhar Issei por alguns segundos com ambas as suas sobrancelhas levantadas... "Você me conhece?" Issei assente lentamente com a cabeça que sim.

"Agente estudou no mesma classe no ano letivo passado... Você se senta na primeira carteira da fileira a direita de onde eu me sento... Ou sentava, o nosso ano letivo acabou né... Hehehe..." O menino de cabelos castanhos coça sua cabeça meio sem jeito... "Mas e ai... Você não se lembra de mim? Eu sou o Issei!"

"Issei? Hyoudou Issei?" Pergunta Saji... Issei assente com a cabeça que sim e oferece uma mão para o rapaz agachado... "Desculpe pelos seus ovos... Eu estou com dinheiro, vamos eu vou repor eles pra você em forma de desculpa." Saji olha para a mão dele por um minuto e com um suspiro ele resolve aceitar o gesto de seu colega de classe.

"Hummm... Perdão pela minha explosão de apouco Hyoudou―...

Issei aplica força em seu braço e recua um pouca para ajudar Saji a se levantar.

...―esses não tem sido os meus melhores dias."

"Você diz isso para mim? Eu acabo de ser abandonado por meus dois _supostos_ melhores amigos..." Ele cruza os braços com os dentes cerrados... "Os traíras foram passar o resto da semana em um tal RESORT de que eu NUNCA ouvi falar e me deixarão as traças!" Issei balança a cabeça negativamente... "É sempre assim, agente se chama de trio mas sempre que acontece alguma coisa, seja ela ruim ou boa aqueles dois se tornam uma entidade única e me abandonam."

"Você está falando daqueles garotos que sempre estão com você?"

"Isso... O Matsuda e o Motohama... Aqueles merdas." Issei diz soltando fogo pelas ventas... Então uma idéia lhe vem a mente... "Já sei!" Ele faz um estalo com os dedos e olha para Saji sorrindo com os olhos... "Ei Saji! Você não tem amigos não é? Que tal se nós nos tornarmos novos melhores amigos!"

"É o que!?" Exclama o garoto indignado pela ultima declaração anterior.

"Vamos nessa meu novo melhor amigo! Tem uma nova loja de games que abriu no Shopping aqui do lado! Que tal se agente passar algumas amigáveis horas de jogatina amigável para selar os nossos novos laços de amizade!" Issei levanta um punho ao céu... "Depois nós podemos ir para a banca de revistas comprar a edição 12# da Oppai City que está sendo relançada este mês! Você aparenta ser mais velho que eu, se dermos sorte o cara da banca nem vai te questionar!"

"O-Oppai o que?!"

"Não a tempo a perder Saji, as nossas férias não vão durar pra sempre, bora!" Issei agarra Saji pelo ombro de sua camisa e sai arrastando o garoto para dentro do Shopping com grande animação... A coisa toda é tão súbita que o rapaz perplexo nem esboça reação, e antes que ele se desse conta ambos já estavam de frente para uma maquina com um novo game do Street Fighter rodando.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Sudeste**

 **Apartamento de Dalle/11:03**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

Depois de sua breve conversa... O Gamer pôde enfim explicar para o menino o restante de o que ele viu na janela de analise do 'Sacred Gear' na mão do garoto... Ele lhe contou sobre o fato daquilo supostamente estar servindo de receptáculo para a alma de uma criatura chamada 'Lindworm' 'Seja lá o que isso for...' Dalle adicionou... Recebendo um olhar confuso do menino.

Logo em seguida Dalle lhe contou sobre as especificações técnicas do 'equipamento'... Explicando que ele possuía dois modos de operação... O **Ativo** e o **Passivo**.

Com o **Ativo** sendo uma espécie de modo ofensivo de seu Sacred Gear onde o garoto receberia um aumento espontâneo nos seus parâmetros e o **Passivo** um tipo de modo de descanso cuja caracteriza seria o desaparecimento da forma física da esfera na mão de Kai e uma melhora substantiva na taxa de recuperação de seu HP, MP e Vigor.

Kai fica eufórico e aliviado com as novas informações... Eufórico por seu novo brinquedo ser aparentemente incrível e aliviado por saber que existe um modo de descanso onde objeto desapareceria de sua mão, lhe poupando de ter de inventar uma desculpa bizarra para sua mãe sobre como ele foi dar uma volta e acabou com uma bola de gude incrustada em seu membro.

Dalle menciona que ele poderia alterar entre os modos com comandos de voz, dizendo **Ativar** e **Desativar**.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos não perdeu tempo e fez como o seu amigo disse... Fazendo a pequena esfera sumir de sua mão a deixando da mesma forma como estava antes de seu surgimento... Kai não pode conter um sorriso de satisfação ao ver que o comando realmente havia funcionado, e logo começou a testar os comandos repetidamente fazendo a gema branca aparecer e desaparecer na superfície das costas de sua mão direita.

Em pouco mais de duas tentativas o garoto sentiu uma repentina tontura, seus olhos perderam o foco e seu corpo a força... Dalle percebendo o ocorrido, alerta seu amigo que o equipamento mágico dele gasta 1 ponto de MP para poder ser desativado e que ele só possuía 14 no momento... O garoto grunhi um 'porque você não me avisou disso antes' e senta para descansar.

Então com tudo devidamente dito e explicado, os dois decidiram se separar e cada um ir para a sua casa.

...

...

...

 ***PlisssshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiihhhhh* (** _Som de chuveiro._ **)**

"HAAaaaeaaaH!? Ta frio!" Dalle se joga para trás para sair do alcance da água corrente... "Droga! O que aconteceu com a água? Não me diga que essa porcaria quebrou de novo!" O edifício onde o rapaz atualmente reside conta com um sistema de aquecimento a gás para os seus moradores... A taxa pelo serviço é incluída no aluguel todo fim de mês... Só é uma pena que o sistema possui defeitos e costuma com frequência deixar seus usuários numa fria... Literalmente.

"Eeerrrrhhh..." Resmungando, Dalle se força para debaixo da água de novo já sabendo por experiências passadas que a água quente não vai retornar tão cedo.

"Huuuuurrr..." Ele se ensaboa rapidamente e começa a se esfregar com uma esponja também sem perda de tempo... "Aahhiaa!TáFrioPutaQuePariu!"

Não muito tempo depois o som de registro sendo fechado é ouvido e a porta do minúsculo banheiro de Dalle se abre e o mesmo saí de dentro tremendo de frio com uma toalha sobre os ombros.

Ele caminha até seu guarda roupas e seleciona algumas peças de roupas casuais para usar no resto do dia... "Nossa..." Ele olha de relance para o seu uniforme escolar dobrado dentro de um cesto no chão... Ele está sujo e levemente danificado devido as suas batalhas anteriores... Com a peça mais afetada sendo a camisa do uniforme que possui um buraco chamuscado no meio do peito causado pela lança que o atravessou.

"Essas roupas estão arruinadas... Eu preciso dar um jeito de arrumar um uniforme novo antes da volta às aulas... Isso é... Se eu passar de ano..." Agora com dezoito anos... Dalle se vê em um aperto já que existe um limite de idade para se cursar os graus do ensino-médio superior na Academia Kuoh... Sendo 19 para o terceiro grau, 18 para o segundo e 17 para o primeiro... Isso significa que caso ele repita o ano, ele não poderá mais ser um aluno da Academia e terá de apelar para programas de supletivos para adultos, tendo que amargar a perda de todo o dinheiro gasto com a inscrição dele já paga por seus parentes na Academia Kuoh.

Oh vida cruel.

"Hm... Não adianta eu ficar me preocupando... O negocio é eu cuidar de um problema de cada vez." Atirando os pensamentos inúteis para fora de sua cabeça ele começa a se colocar dentro de suas roupas previamente escolhidas... Com elas sendo: uma camiseta preta, uma bermuda jeans longa que se estende até as suas panturrilhas e um par de tênis azuis com meias.

Já vestido, Dalle se vira para o lado oposto e agora ele está encarando a sua pequena pia e fogão.

"Hmmm..." Ele olha para a sua dispensa, que na verdade é uma caixa de papelão em cima do fogão que ali permanece quando o mesmo não está em uso para assim poupar um pouco de espaço... "Eu não estou com fome... Assim como hoje de manhã..." Em sua mente ele imagina se sua skill Corpo de Gamer teria algo haver com isso... "Eu sou como um personagem de Vídeo Game agora... Isso significa que eu não preciso mais comer?" Ele se pergunta.

Lhe ocorre então neste momento que curiosamente, ele também não sentiu a necessidade de precisar 'ir' ao banheiro dês de que despertou suas habilidades... Nem para realizar o numero um! O que é muito incomum em seu dicionário... O ultimo momento em que sentiu alguma necessidade básica foi quando chegou esgotado no dia anterior à noite e dormiu igual uma pedra, e isso ainda sendo em sentido figurado, porque nem com sono ele estava na verdade.

"Isso não é coerente..." O rapaz se lembra que possuí uma skill que o incentiva a dormir em uma cama para ter seu HP, MP e Vigor restaurados... Significaria isso que dormir agora seja uma de suas únicas necessidades básicas restantes? Ou ele poderia simplesmente parar de vez de dormir e sua skills também o protegeriam dos efeitos negativos da falta de sono?

"(Suspiro)..." Dalle agarra um avental marrom pendurado em um gancho na parede e o coloca... "Eu adoro jogar... Mas odeio jogos que não vem com manual." Decidindo por não arriscar por hora, ele inicia o preparo de seu almoço... Nada muito complexo ou demorado na verdade, apenas um lanche rápido que ele aprendeu a fazer para quando ele não tem tempo de cozinhar nada melhor e não tem grana suficiente para comer fora.

Comidas prontas também são uma opção, mas ele as prefere evitar se possível devido a um quadro de alergia que ele teve antigamente.

...

...

...

 _ **Poucos minutos mais tarde...**_

"Mmmmh... Do jeito que eu gosto... Salgado, gorduroso e nada saudável!" Ele diz orgulhoso por finalmente ter terminado o prato que desejava degustar... Saliva escorre de sua boca em antecipação a sua deliciosa e bem preparada refeição... Não que ele se considere um grande chefe nem nada, mas ao se ver morando sozinho, ele foi obrigado a criar certa intimidade com o fogão para não ser obrigado a comer fora todo dia... A sua saúde não iria aguentar e muito menos o seu bolso.

E graças a isso... Sem perceber, o rapaz tinha acabado de cumprir um pré-requisito para a criação de mais uma de suas habilidades.

 ***Ping***

 **[Por realizar uma ação especial você desenvolveu a nova técnica:** Pericia em Culinária **– Nível:** 13 **– Exp:** 214 **/** 1300 **– Passiva]**

...

 **[Pericia em Culinária – Nível:13 – Exp:214/1300 – Passiva]**

 _Dês de eras ancestrais, a humanidade busca novos meios para facilitar e melhorar o seu dia a dia... E no preparar de alimentos saldáveis e gostosos, o homem encontrou uma nova forma de expressar arte! Agora chegou a sua vez de herdar esse conhecimento reservado apenas aos melhores cozinheiros do mundo!_

 **[+13% na velocidade de preparo!]**

 **[+50% de chance de alguma propriedade mágica ser adicionada as suas criações!]**

 **[Quanto maior seu nível, maior será sua habilidade na arte!]**

...

Um dos já familiares retângulos azuis se materializa na frente do jovem rapaz o assustando no processo.

"WhtaFuck!" Ele quase tropeça em uma sacola no chão e derruba seus recém finalizados 'Bolinhos Fritos'... "Que merda é essa agora?!" Embora ainda irritado, Dalle se acalma ao perceber que apenas se trata de um alerta... "Ugh... Essa coisa realmente precisa me pegar de surpresa assim? Eu sei que esse poder simula um RPG, mas não precisavam levar ao pé da letra!" Se cansando de resmungar, ele decide ver do que a janela se trata e acabar logo com isso.

Devagar ele lê o conteúdo da primeira caixa de mensagem e pausa no meio.

"... Uma nova habilidade? Mas por quê?" Se questiona Dalle tentando entender a razão de uma nova Skill ter sido criada... O que ele teria feito? Até agora... Ele teve de se concentrar ativamente em algo para que os seus poderes pudessem 'gerar' uma nova Skill... E neste momento ele não se lembra de ter feito nada de especifico para isso acontecer... A não ser que... "Ah... Entendi... Eu cozinhei... E ganhei uma habilidade baseada em minha ação especial."

Uma gota de suor gigante metafórica desce a sua cabeça.

"Por essa eu não estava esperando..." Ele olha para o prato na sua mão... "Isso quer dizer que qualquer habilidade especial que eu demonstre se tornará uma skill... Mesmo ela não sendo voltada para o combate?" Contempla Dalle ruminando o novo conhecimento... "Essa coisa não para de me surpreender." Seus olhos vão para as especificações técnicas da sua nova habilidade e ele fica ainda mais impressionado... "Agora meus pratos podem sair com propriedades mágicas?! Legal!" Ele olha para os seus bolinhos.

"Vamos ver... ' **Observar** '!" Dois 'Pings' ressoam pela sala... Um pela janela de analise do prato de Dalle e outra avisando que a sua Skill; Observar tinha subido de nível... Mas ele ignorou isso agora em favor de analisar o Pop-UP correspondente dos Bolinhos.

 ***Ping***

 **[Bolinho Frito de Arroz – Durabilidade: 1/1 – Tipo: Consumível – Classe: B]**

 _Bolinho de arroz frito preparado pelo Gamer em pessoa! E graças à sorte de Dalle, acabou saindo com um efeito especial!_

 **[Aumenta a taxa de recuperação de HP em 10% por 30 minutos!]**

...

Dalle assente com a cabeça em satisfação... "Eu sou quase um Sanji dos Chapéus de Palha... Só me falta parar de lutar com as mãos e virar um cavalheiro pervertido!" O NERD diz de brincadeira... "Eu literalmente criei um item regenerativo (Ou quase)! Até onde esse meu poder pode chegar?"

No final ele decidiu guardar os cinco bolinhos em seu Inventário e reservá-los para um momento de mais necessidade... Já que aparentemente o tempo 'pára' dentro do menu... Tecnicamente os Bolinhos serão preservados... Provavelmente.

"Oh?" Ele pisca seus olhos em surpresa ao continuar observando sua janela de Inventario ainda aberta... Ele se foca em três nomes estranhos na lista, logo acima dos bolinhos.

...

 **[INVENTÁRIO]**

10x **Jellopy**

7x **Garrafa Vazia**

1x **Maçã Verde**

5x **Caixa de Tranqueira**

1x **Banqueta**

1x **Vaso de Planta Médio**

1x **Futon**

1x **Garrafa Plástica Vazia**

1x **Carta Angeling**

1x **Folha de Yggdrasil**

1x **Anel Blurred Lines**

5x **Bolinho de Arroz Frito**

...

"Caramba é mesmo! Eu ganhei alguns drops quando completei a QUEST!" Ele bate a palma de sua mão na sua testa produzindo um audível 'slap'.

Então se aproxima da janela azul e decide retirar um de seus novos itens... "Folha de Yggdrasil... Será que é o que eu estou pensando?" Ele enfia sua mão no menu sobre o nome do item 'Folha de Yggdrasil', e no mesmo instante sente em suas mãos o peso e a textura áspera de uma... Folha.

Sem mais, ele retira o item... E seus olhos ficam do tamanho de pratos, tamanha a sua surpresa.

"MAS EM!? Isso é verdade mesmo!" Ele grita sem acreditar no que está vendo... Na palma de sua mão, está uma folha de epiderme verde luminescente e nervuras vermelhas escurecidas também luminescentes... Vida transborda da pequena folha por entre seus dedos, um brilho esverdeado ilumina a mão do rapaz que abre e fecha a boca sem parar... Lembranças do item pertencente ao game Ragnarok ressurgem de sua memória como uma cascata.

"Não tem como isso existir mesmo na vida real tem?" Ele engole a saliva em sua boca.

"E... E... E-eu preciso confirmar! ' **Observar** '!"

 ***Ping***

 **...**

 **[Folha de Yggdrasil – Durabilidade: 1/1 – Tipo: Consumível Lendário – Classe: SSS]**

 _Folha da Arvore Yggdrasil que mantinha os reinos unidos em tempos ancestrais, e por ter sido incendiada já não existe mais... Seu acesso era proibido a todos por ordem de Odin o deus da mitologia Nórdica, que temia o que aconteceria a Asgard se os efeitos especiais da arvore viessem a público._

 **[Devolve a vida a qualquer um que a tenha perdido! Pressione contra o Corpo/Esqueleto/Cinzas do alvo para acionar o seu efeito!]**

...

O coração de Gamer de Dalle começa a bater tão rápido que ele pensa que vai ter um infarto.

"É o mesmo item do Game!?" Ele segura a pequena folha com as duas mãos e trás para bem perto do rosto... Seu corpo todo começa a tremer... "Pelo GTA VII com óculos de realidade aumentada! Essa coisa pode MESMO ressuscitar alguém que já morreu!? WHAT!?" Ele grita... O seu queixo toca o chão de tão surpreso que ele está.

No MMORPG Ragnarok Online, a Folha de Yggdrasil é um item relativamente raro dropado por alguns mobs específicos... Normalmente Mini-BOSSES ou monstros de nível alto e de difícil acesso... Sua função é a de suporte em batalhas de grupo ou nas WOE (War of Emperium) as guerras de feudos... Um jogador que tenha morrido poderá ser ressuscitado por um amigo que resolva trazê-lo de volta a partida sem precisar ter de dar meia volta ao mundo para voltar ao cenário onde a batalha grupal está acontecendo... Só lembrando que o próprio jogador que já tenha morrido não poderá usar o item nele mesmo pelo fato dele estar morto.

Ainda tremendo, Dalle resolve guardar novamente o seu precioso item de volta a segurança de seu inventário... E então se vira para a esquerda para se apoiar no balcão da pia com seus olhos fechados e sua cabeça inclinada para baixo... Respirando profundamente para se acalmar, o rapaz levanta sua cabeça lentamente e encara seu reflexo no espelho pendurado na parede acima da pia... "Ok... Isso é um pouco demais pra se assimilar de uma vez só..." Diz Dalle olhando para o seu rosto cansado sendo refletido no vidro... "E essa agora... Ou essa minha Habilidade/Sacred Gear/Kekkei Genkai whatever, está usando as minhas experiências passadas para dar vida a monstros e criar itens..." Ele olha de canto de olho os outros itens novos de sua lista no Inventario que ainda está aberto.

"Ou alguém com conhecimento dessas coisas se inspirou nelas para criar o Ragnarok Online, o que apesar de bizarro, faria mais sentido." Ele se empurra da pia e se vira para o seu menu flutuante... O nome de um dos novos itens recentemente adquiridos lhe chama a atenção... "Ah cara..." Ele levanta a mão para pegá-lo mas um Ringtone familiar começa a tocar na direção da janela de seu apartamento... "Eh?" Ele olha para o seu celular repousando sobre a soleira de sua janela onde ele havia deixado há pouco tempo.

"Quem será à uma hora dessas?" Se pergunta o jovem coçando a sua cabeça e logo em seguida alinhando o seu cabelo preto e branco para trás... "Será o Kai de novo?" Ele caminha até seu aparelho e o pega para olhar o numero da pessoa chamando.

"Hmm? Não é um dos meus contatos?" Uma pessoa não registrada em sua agenda está ligando para ele... Uma pessoa com um número impossivelmente extenso e bem estranho, diga-se de passagem... "Que Porra é essa? 01100101 01101100 01100100 01101111 01110010 01100001 01100100 01101111... O que é isso? Um número telefônico ou código binário?" Desconfiança atinge o rapaz... Que desenvolvimento novo e maluco é esse? Será outro truque maluco gerado por sua habilidade? Um ET fazendo uma ligação direta para ele? O Batman dentro da Batcave? Deus querendo lhe dar uma explicação? Simplesmente não ah como saber... Não sem atender.

Com um grunhido, Dalle liga o modo foda-se e atende a ligação.

"Pronto..." Ele diz seriamente.

...

...

...

O rapaz espera pacientemente por uma resposta... Mas mesmo após trinta segundos, nada alem de ruído branco saí de seu telefone... "Alô? Tem alguém aí?" Ele tenta contato novamente... Mas nada de respostas novamente.

"Seja quem for que estiver me ligando, é melhor me responder de uma vez! Eu não estou de bom humor, então vê se não fod-..." Ele para de falar de repente ao ouvir alguns sons do outro lado da linha.

" **[(Estática)... Dall... (Estática)... (Estática)... Rá... (Estática)... La... (Estática)... Dalle.]"**

Um chiado de estática interrompe e degrada a voz da pessoa que tenta se comunicar... O som está tão cheio de interferência que o rapaz não consegue entender uma única palavra dita pelo homem do número binário... "Espera! A ligação está horrível... Ei? Você me ouviu?" Grita Dalle tentando responder o homem lhe ligando... Para um maior entendimento, ele até tapa a sua orelha desocupada com a outra mão.

" **[(Estática)... Dalle! (Estática)... A... qui é... seu pai... (Estática)... Precisa... (Estática)... Dalle... (Estática)...]"**

"Pai? É você pai?" Dalle reconhece a voz do seu pai no pouco que conseguiu ouvir e entender da ligação... "Eu ainda não entendi nada... É o senhor mesmo pai? Alô!" Ele caminha para a janela e se inclina para fora na tentativa de melhorar a ligação... E funciona... Parcialmente.

" **[(Estática)... Dalle, preste atenção... Agent... (Estática)... -versar... (Estática)... urgent... (Estática)... -tendeu? (Estática)... acredite! (Estática)... (Estática)... fugir o mais rápido que voc... (Estática)...entendeu? Eu preciso desli... (Estática)... Sorte!]"** A ligação finalmente caí.

Dalle não se move imediatamente... Ainda sem entender o que acabou de acontecer.

Lentamente abaixando o telefone, ele olha confuso para a tela com o aviso de ligação encerrada... "Mas o que..." Decidindo checar o que está acontecendo, ele abre sua lista de contatos e procura pelo contato de seus pais... Afinal, aquele número esquisito não era o número de seu pai ou sua mãe... Não era o número de ninguém que ele conhecia... Pra dizer a verdade não era nem se quer um número, era só um amontoado de números 0 e 1.

Ele toca no nome de seu pai na tela e inicia uma chamada.

 ***Tuuuuuh*** **(** _Som de discagem da chamada._ **)**

 ***Tuuuuuh***

 ***Tuuuuuh***

 ***Tuuuuuh***

 ***Tuuuuuh***

...

" **[A chamada não pôde ser completada, o numero discado foi desativado ou se encontra fora de área.]"**

...

"... ... ..." Dalle ergue uma sobrancelha e franze a outra para baixo... Preocupação começa a invadir o jovem... Procurando pelo segundo numero da lista adicionado, ele tenta chamar o número de sua mãe, mas de novo não resulta em nada... "O que está acontecendo?" Ele olha para o aparelho a alguns centímetros do rosto... Os números de seus pais estão inacessíveis pela primeira vez dês de que ele começou a morar sozinho... Lembrando-se dos recentes acontecimentos sobrenaturais em sua vida, uma pequena e venenosa voz lhe diz que seus parentes 'podem' ter acabado em uma situação parecida com a dele.

"... ... ..." Suor começa a escorrer de seu rosto... A respiração dele se torna assincrônica... _'Não me diga que os meus pais de algum modo caíram em uma daquelas Dungeons... Ou coisa do tipo...'_ Vários cenários negativos começam a se formar em sua mente à medida que uma ponta de pânico surge dentro de si... Porem neste instante a sua Skill: Mente de Gamer se ativa, fazendo o jovem retomar o controle de suas emoções de forma tão natural que ele nem percebe.

Ele disca mais uma vez o número de sua mãe, só que dessa vez digitando todos os números manualmente para ter certeza que o aparelho não tenha bugado sua lista de contatos... "Por favor mãe... Me atenda..." Deseja Dalle.

 ***Tuuuuuh***

 ***Tuuuuuh***

 ***Tuuuuuh***

 ***Tuuuuuh***

 ***Tuuuuuh***

...

" **[Alô? Dalle?]"** Uma voz feminina atende a chamada... Para o alivio de Dalle, ele reconhece a voz como sendo a de sua mãe.

"Mãe!?" Ele exclama exaltado... "Mãe! Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Onde vocês estão?"

" **[D-Dalle? O que aconteceu querido? Fale mais devagar, eu não consigo compreender o que você está dizendo...]"**

"... ... ..." A julgar pelo tom e forma de falar da mulher... Nada parece realmente fora de lugar... Dalle sabe que por sua mãe ser uma pessoa muito sincera e sensível, ela não conseguiria disfarçar a angustia em sua voz se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo... E isso lhe alivia um pouco mais.

"Bom, nada mãe... Não aconteceu nada, eu só estava preocupado com a senhora e o meu pai... É que eu liguei para o telefone dele mas parece que o número dele foi desativado..." Diz Dalle omitindo a estranha ligação que ele recebeu a pouco para não preocupar sua mãe... "O que aconteceu com ele?"

" **[Hehehe... Ah sim querido... Ele derrubou o telefone dele na água ontem à noite enquanto saía de casa.]"** A mãe de Dalle suspira... **"[Mas ele disse que iria conseguir um novo número hoje na parte da tarde e assim que ele chegar eu te envio por SMS.]"**

"Entendo..." Responde o jovem fechando os olhos brevemente e abrindo de novo... "Eu iria agradecer muito mãe... (Suspiro)... Você não sabe o quanto eu estou aliviado por saber que tudo está bem aí com vocês."

" **[Mas é claro... E por que não estaria?]"** Pergunta a Sra Gates.

"Motivo nenhum mãe... Motivo nenhum." Ele sorri dando as costas para a janela e se apoiando na soleira... Uma sensação de tranqüilidade o atinge momentaneamente por algum tempo... Até começar a se perguntar quem teria sido a alma de porco que pensou em lhe fazer aquela brincadeira de mau gosto... O filho da mãe certamente o conhecia já que mencionou o seu nome, então ele deve ser um dos alunos de sua escola... _'Não vai prestar! Quando eu achar o cretino que fez isso... Esse cara vai conhecer o peso da minha mãe imbuída em mana!'_ E sim... O rapaz realmente falou serio.

" **[Oh é mesmo! O seu exame final estava marcado para ontem não é mesmo? Como você acha que se saiu querido?]"** Inquire à senhora num tom jovial... **"[Foi muito difícil? Foi fácil? E os seus amigos, eles foram bem?]"**

"Ah!? É! Sim... Hmmm... Sim! Acho que sim... A prova estava bem fácil... Eu devo ter ido bem..." Ele mente... "E quanto os outros... Aposto que todos os meus, colegas... também se saíram bem!" Ele mente de novo... No decorrer dos dois últimos anos, os pais dele começaram a se preocupar com a falta de interação social do jovem... Dalle nunca revelou para eles que ele enfrentava dificuldades para se misturar com os outros, já que ele não tinha muito em comum com nenhum de seus colegas por os considerar muito imaturos... então para não preocupar seus pais... Dalle inventou de dizer que possuía um circulo de amigos na escola que o ajudavam a estudar e nos dias vagos se encontravam online para jogarem juntos... Bobo não? Ele também acha isso.

" **[Você não parece muito entusiasmado mocinho... Tem algo que você não está me contando?]"**

"Não nada... Que isso mãe, eu não estou escondendo nada! É só que..." Ele pausa tentando achar algo para dizer... "Todo esse tempo que eu gastei me preparando para a prova me deixou um pouco desgastado... Eu fiquei duas noites sem dormir direto sabe... E ainda não me recuperei." Diz Dalle tentando despistar a suspeita de sua mãe.

" **[Pobrezinho... Bom, mas agora tenha certeza de procurar descansar apropriadamente... Você não vai querer ficar doente na volta às aulas não? E tente parar com essas seções de estudo malucas Dalle... Eu já disse que fazer isso não é saudável.]"**

"Sim... Eu vou fazer isso mãe..." Responde Dalle fechando os olhos.

" **[Então eu já vou desligar, querido... Eu vou ter que sair daqui a pouco e ainda não fiz os meus exercícios!]"**

"Tudo bem mãe... Me ligue outra hora então pra gente conversar com mais calma quando a senhora puder."

" **[Claro Dalle eu vou... Bem, se cuide então tudo bem?]"**

"Sim mãe... Eu vou."

" **[Até mais!]"** Dalle pode praticamente imaginar a sua mãe acenando alegremente para ninguém do outro lado da linha.

"Tchau." A ligação se encerra e o jovem abaixa o aparelho de sua orelha em silencio... Ele observa o interior de seu apartamento em pensamento... Imaginando o que fazer a partir daqui... Deveria ele ir atrás de seja lá quem tiver tentado tirar uma com ele? E quanto ao numero bizarro mostrado na chamada? Como aquilo foi possível? Até onde ele sabe, não existe um numero daqueles em nenhum canto da terra... A não ser que a Coréia do Norte tenha resolvido criar seu próprio sistema de telefone baseado em números binários.

E falando de números binários... O rapaz se da conta de que o número da chamada misteriosa realmente se parece com uma combinação de números binários.

"Certo..." Abrindo o navegador de seu aparelho, ele procura um conversor de textos para números binários e vice versa... "Essa é uma idéia idiota... Mas vai que..." Ele nem termina sua frase... Ao invés disso ele usa o tempo anotando o número esquisito em um papel a parte e logo depois o digitando na caixa de texto do conversor... "Vamos lá então." Ele aperta o botão converter.

"... ... ..." Em um segundo os números binários são convertidos em letras e uma palavra completa se forma... Uma palavra que confunde o jovem.

Não que ela seja desconhecida ou não faça sentido, pelo contrário... Ele já foi ouviu falar dela em jogos, a sua teoria não lhe é estranha... Mas a ultima coisa que ele esperaria, era encontrá-la escondida em um número telefônico com temática binária.

"... ' _Eldorado_ '..." Dalle lê em voz alta.

A cidade perdida, citada nos antigos registros de aventureiros, livros de historia e lendas da internet... E o objetivo que já causou a morte e a ruína de muitos homens que a procuraram há muitos anos atrás em busca de satisfazer a sua sede de poder e dinheiro... Jamais vista, jamais encontrada! Uma a cidade feita inteiramente de ouro e pedras preciosas de todos os tipos e tamanhos... Até mesmo a sua 'suposta' localidade se tornou um tema de acaloradas discussões, mas nunca se chegando a uma conclusão.

"Isso é muita maluquice pra mim... Talvez eu devesse notificar o Kai... Do jeito que ele é doido talvez ele consiga descobrir algo de útil..." O rapaz decide parar de se preocupar com tudo isso no momento e começa a escrever um SMS para o seu amigo e cúmplice de aventuras... A sua Mente de Gamer garante que nenhum desgaste mental o atinja, não importa o nível de estresse em que ele se encontre, mas neste momento... Ele sente que precisa urgentemente tirar a sua mente de todo esse embrógêno antes que ele resolva se atirar do alto de um arranha céu.

' _Eu preciso de algo para fazer'_ Ele pensou... E como resposta, uma idéia logo surgiu.

"...' **Habilidades** '!"

 ***Ping***

 **[HABILIDADES]**

 **Mente de Gamer – Nível:MAX – Exp:X/X – Passiva**

 **Corpo de Gamer – Nível:MAX – Exp:X/X – Passiva**

 **Resistência Física – Nível:6 – Exp:32/600 – Passiva**

 **Observar – Nível:6 – Exp:50/600 – Ativa – Custo: 1 MP**

 **Power Strike – Nível:4 – Exp:100/400 – Ativa – Custo: 5 MP**

 **Disparo de Mana – Nível:2 – Exp:50/200 – Ativa – Custo: 19 MP**

 **Sensor de Perigo – Nível:2 – Exp:73/100 – Passiva**

 **Pericia em Culinária – Nível:13 – Exp:214/1300 – Passiva**

...

A lista de habilidades do rapaz aparece... Ruminando as informações diante dele... Dalle decide o que fazer agora.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Norte**

 **Limites de Kuoh/15:11**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

Depois de fazer mais alguns pratos em casa para tentar upar a sua nova Skill culinária... Dalle gastou todos os seus suprimentos estocados e decidiu sair para buscar mais depois de matar sua fome imaginária e depositar o restante de sua comida no Inventario... Ele sabe que ainda é cedo para assumir que a sua comida não vai simplesmente estragar estando ali, mas mesmo que ele esteja errado, ele ainda iria precisar testar essa teoria de qualquer jeito... E quando ele for consumir os alimentos em questão, tudo o que ele teria que fazer para prevenir uma indigestão seria usar sua habilidade 'Observar' antes de comer.

' _... 'Observar'... Agora que eu paro pra pensar... Essa habilidade é incrivelmente versátil e apelona... (Tosse)NãoqueEuLigue(Tosse)... Se eu jogar as cartas certas eu posso ganhar uma grana preta só com ela não é?_ ' Mesmo estando no nível seis, ela já mostra um grande potencial que poderia ser explorado de várias maneiras.

Ele poderia dar uma de técnico e identificar o problema de um aparelho quebrado, ele poderia descobrir o conteúdo de um documento sem nem mesmo o ler, ele poderia reconhecer na hora se alguém estivesse lhe vendendo um produto falso, ele poderia ir à lotérica e observar as raspadinhas para descobrir qual está premiada... E várias outras coisas ilícitas que o colocariam na cadeia por invasão de privacidade e espionagem.

"Cara... Eu poderia arrasar em jogos de azar tipo Poker..." Ele pausa em seu monologo reparando no que ele acabou de dizer... "Espera aí, arrasar é o caramba!" Seus punhos se cerram... "Eu podia é me tornar o campeão mundial com isso de Observar as cartas dos meus rivais!" Dinheiro vai chover em suas mãos caso ele resolva abusar de sua habilidade investigativa... Isso é justo? Não, não é... Isso é legal? Provavelmente não... Isso pesa na consciência de Dalle? De forma alguma.

Nós vivemos em uma sociedade que não é, nunca foi e sinceramente (devido a natureza gananciosa dos humanos) nunca será justa... Dia e noite pessoas usam de todos os artifícios possíveis para tentar obter alguma vantagem sobre outras pessoas... Seria muita ingenuidade da parte de Dalle jogar na lata do lixo uma ferramenta tão incrível como essa que caiu no seu colo quando ninguém mais na face da terra faria o mesmo... Talvez em uma utopia onde tudo é perfeito e ninguém tire vantagem de ninguém ele sentiria remorso em praticar algo assim... ... ... ... Nah... Ele não sentiria não.

"Eu já até sei o que vou fazer o resto da tarde..." Ele pega as chaves de sua residência e se dirige para sua porta.

"Upar a minha Skill; Observar a tarde toda até ela chegar a um nível satisfatório... E se possível pensar em uma forma de explorar esse cheat para ganhar uns trocados... Só Deus sabe o quanto eu preciso de umas roupas novas... Uma casa nova... Um carro... Quem sabe um avião." Sem mais delongas ele pegou seu fiel boné branco pendurado em um cabide do lado da porta, saiu de casa e começou a 'Observar' tudo o que ele encontrava pela frente, dês de pessoas, animais, plantas e até lixo.

' _Hmmm... Eu também precisaria pensar em uma forma de explicar pros meus pais de onde eu tirei a grana... Os vizinhos também ficariam suspeitos se eu começasse a ostentar por aí... Sim... Caso eu chegue a ganhar mesmo algum puto com meus poderes, eu não poderia sair por aí gastando quinem um desgraçado... ou ao menos não em coisas que atraiam muita atenção até eu achar uma forma de lavar meus lucros.'_

Por todo o caminho até a loja de conveniências, ele planeja Observar absolutamente tudo até esvaziar o seu MP... Para depois esperar se encher e recomeçar o processo todo de novo... Mas não contente com apenas isso, como o bom Gamer que ele é... Ele percebeu que poderia também tentar ganhar alguns pontos extras de status fazendo um bom Cooper como fez hoje de manhã... Claro, Dalle sabe que ele ainda possui os pontos que ele ganhou quando subiu de nível na batalha contra o Angeling para distribuir, mas ele escolheu reservá-los para um momento de maior necessidade... Diferentemente dos pontos ganhos pelo seu próprio esforço, os pontos de Nível só vem após subir de nível e como ele não espera que isso vá acontecer tão cedo novamente (Já que ele precisa matar monstros e ganhar sua Exp), eles se tornaram uma coisa ainda mais rara que os pontos extras para ele.

E também... Com todo o perigo lhe rondando ultimamente, nunca se sabe quando um UPGRADE inesperado de Destreza, Vitalidade ou Força virá a calhar... 'Como diz o ditado; _Aquele que é preventivo... Volta pra casa vivo!_ ' O Gamer já estava nas portas de uma loja de conveniências próxima ao seu condomínio quando decidiu procurar por uma mais distante, só para ter uma desculpa a mais para treinar.

Olhando para uma lista de lojas locais em um aplicativo no seu smartphone... Ele escolhe propositalmente uma das lojas de conveniência mais afastadas da cidade que estava tendo uma promoção especial hoje em um auto-imposto desafio de durabilidade as suas novas habilidades... _'Essa parece boa o bastante...'_ Ele então se vira para o norte e sai em sua corrida rítmica pela cidade.

...

...

...

Uma hora e meia depois, Dalle tinha percorrido 14,5 Km completos... Parando várias vezes no caminho para recuperar o fôlego e sua barra de Vigor, ele acabou demorando mais do que o previsto para chegar... Mas depois de muito esforço, ele finalmente atravessou toda a cidade em direção a uma serra onde reside o bairro mais antigo, caro e tradicional da cidade... Casas e templos com o requinte da arquitetura de eras passadas podem ser encontradas por entre os vários quilômetros de mata nativa que se espalham envolta dos morros... Tudo aqui parece ter parado no tempo, com o único sinal de civilização moderna sendo as estreitas ruas com pavimentação de pedras irregulares feitas para enfatizar o ar histórico do bairro.

...

 **[Pelo habito de levar a sua resistência ao limite, a sua Vitalidade subiu em 1 ponto!]**

 **[Pelo habito de levar a sua resistência ao limite, a sua Vitalidade subiu em 1 ponto!]**

 **[Por se esforçar e conseguir realizar movimentos precisos com sucesso, a sua Destreza aumentou em 1 ponto!]**

...

 **[** The Gamer **]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 7 **– Exp:** 432 **/** 700

 **Título:** Herói

(Dadas as circunstancias, aumenta a chance das pessoas o verem de uma forma positiva!)

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 80 **/** 80 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 2,6 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 3 **/** 65 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 7,4 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 81 **/** 1000 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 63 **por minuto**

 **.**

 **Força:** 6 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 57 **Kg**

 **Vitalidade:** 10 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 13,4%

 **Espiritualidade:** 20 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 12,2%

 **Sabedoria:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **Destreza:** 8 **/** **Velocidade Máxima:** 20 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 10

 **Dinheiro:** 47.538,52

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades, sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012 mas tiveram de se mudar deixando o rapaz sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle acaba de descobrir um legado esquecido... Se bem utilizado, o Nerd poderá dar um fim a sua maré de azar._

...

"(Huff)... (Huff)... (Huff)..." Dalle desacelera a velocidade de sua corrida até parar e se apóia em seus joelhos... "Bah... (Puff)... Ai meu... Pai..." Suas pernas bambas, pulsam com espasmos de cansaço... O suor em seu rosto, axilas e peito é proeminente, e a sua cabeça está rodando... "Wow... (Huff)... I-is... Isso não... (Tosse)..." Ele limpa o suor da testa com o pulso direito e se levanta... "Isso não deve..." Dalle respira profundamente... O seu coração volta a bater normalmente... "Não deve ser saudável..." Ele olha para as janelas de avisos sobre os seus novos pontos adquiridos que ele ignorou e deixou acumularem para ver o resultado de seu esforço no final de seu desafio auto-imposto.

"Heee... Nada mal..." Ele assente com a cabeça... "Mas também pudera... Eu nunca corri tanto em minha vida!" Ele diz rotacionando o ombro direito... "Acho que com esses Upgrades eu definitivamente posso dizer que não sou mais sedentário." Satisfeito com o resultado ele retira uma garrafa de água do inventário e bebe um pouco para recuperar o seu Vigor mais rápido... Ele pensa no quanto ele mudou em tão pouco tempo... Há dois dias ele não poderia se quer sonhar correr até a esquina de casa para comprar um par de pilhas para seus controles sem ficar cansado... Um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso se ergue em seu rosto... _'Heh... E pensar que eu precisaria ganhar super poderes para pensar em fazer exercícios... Super poderes e um punhado de ameaças sobrenaturais.'_ Ele ri inadvertidamente... "Ao menos eu não posso negar o quão divertido é fazer tudo isso com poderes de um videogame!"

As lembranças da lança de luz atravessando o seu peito voltam a sua mente... Fazendo o jovem tencionar involuntariamente os músculos dos ombros e braços e dando um fim no seu bom humor... O sorriso dele diminui até sumir, a sua linguagem corporal muda de feliz para depressiva em poucos segundos.

"Ok... Nem tudo são flores." Ele diz cabisbaixo.

...

Após caminhar por uma trilha não asfaltada cem metros adentro da serra... Dalle avista a pequena loja de conveniência que encontrou na internet... Com uma cor chamativa e aparência moderna ela se destaca do bairro tradicionalista onde tudo é feito de pedra ou madeira... A loja esta enfeitada para comemorar os 3 anos de aniversario de funcionamento com faixas e pôsteres anunciando descontos e promoções para os residentes do bairro.

Caminhando para a porta da frente... Um gato laranja rajado de listras pretas e brancas passa por ele.

"Hmmm... ' **Observar'**!" Como ele vem fazendo dês de que saiu de casa... Ele logo disparou sua técnica no bichano.

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Observar **Subiu de nível!]**

...

 **[Observar – Nível:15 – Exp:0/1500 – Ativa – Custo: 1 MP]**

 _Habilidade que o permite descobrir informações sobre o alvo._

 **[A medida que a habilidade subir de nível, mais informações serão disponibilizadas!]**

...

 ***Ping***

...

 **Nome:** Cooed

 **Nível:** 1 **/** **Exp:** 34 **-** 100 **/Profissão:** Pet **/Título:** Docinho da Mamãe

 **Etnia:** Felídeo **/Sexo:** Masculino **/Idade:** 3 **/Alinhamento+Tendência:** Caótico - Neutro

 **HP:** 13 **/** 13 **\- MP:** 0 **/** 0 **\- Vigor:** 120 **/** 120

 **FOR:** 2 **/VIT:** 4 **/ESP:** 0 **/SAB:** 1 **/DES:** 17

 **Condições:** Faminto **/Dinheiro:** 0 **/Emoções:** Alienado **,** Desconfiado **,** Irritado

 **Opinião pessoal sobre você:** Não te conhece e nem faz questão!

 **:Sumario:**

 _Cooed é um gato da raça Ocicat americano... Ele é o mascote do hotel de sua dona e raramente sai de casa, mas hoje que resolveu sair ele se perdeu e não consegue encontrar o caminho de volta... Sua dona, a Sra Shijima já descobriu seu sumiço e deseja encontrá-lo, mas não tem tempo ou disposição para sair a sua procura... A sua devolução pode acabar sendo inusitadamente recompensadora._

...

Se Dalle tivesse orelhas de gato neste momento, elas estariam levantadas para cima igual antenas de roteador.

"Gh... What! Uma recompensa!? É isso mesmo?" Ele lê novamente a ultima linha do alerta de analise em intensa atenção... "E eu pensando que hoje era só mais um dia de bosta!" O rapaz ri sozinho no pavimento da loja... E o dito gato passa por ele despreocupadamente... "Eu literalmente tropecei em uma Sub-Quest!" Dalle comemora... "Só pode ser o destino, eu devo ser o car-... Ei gato, aonde você pensa que vai!?" Ele finalmente percebe que Cooed está entrando na mata do lado da loja e sai correndo atrás dele.

O gato preguiçoso nem se esforça para fugir das mãos do seu captor.

"Nossa... Que gato molenga... Parece até que está doente?" Ele olha a janela de analise dele novamente na seção de condições, e vê que não... Ele não está doente, mas está com fome... "Eh... É só fome é? Menos mal... Se você bate as botas antes da devolução eu não ganho nada." Cooed produz um miado que mais parece um grunhido... Ele não entendeu o que o rapaz disse, mas não parece satisfeito.

"Bom, eu procuro a sua dona depois de fazer as minhas compras..." O gato olha para rapaz lhe segurando confusamente.

"MEawWW-..." Dalle abre seu inventário e joga o felino janela a dentro sem a menor consideração... ***Zaph*** Ele se transforma em mais um nome na lista de itens.

"Agora... O que é que eu precisava comprar mesmo? Hmmm... Eu sabia que eu devia ter feito uma lista." Dalle caminha calmamente pela porta automática da frente da loja.

...

...

...

Alguns minutos depois Dalle saiu do pequeno estabelecimento com três sacolas nas mãos e ¥ 6.985,68 a menos em seu bolso... Ele conseguiu adquirir tudo o que precisava, mas pelo cenho franzido... Ele não parecia muito feliz... "Promoção... Eles estavam em promoção... E mesmo assim me saiu uma fortuna... Eu não acredito que comprar neste lugar me saiu mais caro que na loja da esquina de casa!" Dalle olha para a esquerda e depois para direita... Ao ver que ninguém está olhando, ele abre seu Inventário e deposita suas sacolas ali dentro.

"Pelo menos a menina do caixa soube me informar onde o hotel da tal dona do gato perdido fica..." O rapaz volta a caminhar em direção a trilha e olha em volta procurando por mansões... Segundo a atendente da loja, o hotel que Dalle procura é na verdade um grande casarão antigo de dois andares que fica a duas quadras dali.

'Não tem como errar...' A atendente disse... 'Seu nome é Kissui Sou... Ela é uma das construções mais antigas da cidade... A minha avó me disse que antes mesmo da cidade ser fundada, aquele hotel já existia... Coisa bem antiga mesmo, tipo do tempo da primeira guerra... Da pra acreditar?'

Dalle não soube como responder a isso muito bem já que tudo aqui neste bairro parece ser 'bem antigo'... Ele não saberia diferenciar uma casa 'bem antiga' de uma que apenas 'parece antiga'... Ele ainda está tendo dificuldades para entender o que lhe ensinam na escola!

"Ah... Ali está..." Um pouco a frente por entre muros e um belo jardim... Dalle consegue ver um suntuoso casarão de dois andares com uma pessoa uniformizada varrendo a varanda... Se aproximando aos poucos, é possível ver uma placa instalada acima da porta com as palavras Kissui Sou entalhadas... Dalle se atenta aos detalhas da pousada e chega à conclusão que esse é o tipo de lugar que apenas pessoas bem resolvidas de vida podem pagar para ficar um final de semana sem entrar em apuros financeiros... E quando digo pessoas bem resolvidas eu não estou dizendo 'ricos' em si... E sim pessoas com emprego fixo! O que não é o caso do nosso herói.

"(Assobio 'Impressionado')... Oito anos nesse lugar e ainda consigo me impressionar." Ele diz observando uma pequena torre de três andares conectada a casa principal na parte frontal a sua esquerda... Ela parece ter uma estrutura mais européia do que japonesa aos olhos de Dalle, mas ainda sim combina com o resto da construção dando o ar de um palácio ou castelo... "Imagino como será por dentro." Diz ele ajustando a aba de seu boné.

Dalle começa a se aproximar da varanda de entrada... Ele procura o funcionário que estava fazendo a manutenção do quintal para lhe perguntar sobre a gerente/dona do lugar, mas ele já tinha se retirado para os fundos da pousada enquanto Dalle estava divagando quanto à aparência do lugar... O jeito vai ser tentar falar com quem estiver atendendo na recepção.

"Err... Essa é uma daquelas portas de correr chiques, como se abre isso? Será que estão fechados hoje?" O rapaz para diante da porta após subir o único degrau de desnível que separa o passeio da portaria... Ele se curva para frente e tenta ver através do painel de vidro da porta para tentar identificar algum movimento dentro da casa... Mas não adianta muito, pois o nível de transparência do vidro serigrafado preto é de quase 100%.

"Talvez eu deva bater? Será que tem uma campanhinha... Heh?" Ele ouve passos apressados se aproximando... Passos de alguém pisando no piso de madeira com força... "Mas em?"

 ***WOOoossh!*** **(** _As portas duplas se abrem do nada com força!_ **)**

"Eh!?" Dalle inclina a cabeça pra cima em surpresa com os dois olhos arregalados.

Uma jovem loira de cabelos curtos e cacheados com presilhas floreais, sai praticamente voando do interior do hall de entrada... De olhos fechados e pulmões estufados, ela se inclina para trás como se estivesse se preparando para dar um berro sem notar o rapaz ainda perplexo na sua frente... Então ela projeta o seu torso para frente e solta o já previamente anunciado brado.

"ELA É IMPOSSIVE-WAeeAAEEee-...!?" Ao se angular ela colide com Dalle que perde o equilíbrio, fazendo os dois irem a lona.

 ***PlOoft!?***

"Whata Fu-HmMPH!?" A garota cai de forma nada graciosa de corpo inteiro sobre o rapaz, aparando a sua própria queda... A cabeça dela foi para trás enquanto caía e se torna a ultima coisa a ser impulsionada para frente com a força gerada no movimento quando a queda termina... O que resultou em uma linda colisão de cabeças.

 ***TWuoK/SmACK!?***

A nuca de Dalle bate contra o piso da varanda com a força do impacto... Um gemido de dor deixa a sua garganta, ele tenta cerrar os dentes e mover a boca para enfatizar a dor em seu gemido, mas se vê impossibilitado quando percebe que seus lábios estão meio que imobilizados assim como a maior parte de seu corpo sendo pressionado contra o chão pelo peso da pessoa caída sobre ele.

"UghhMmmmmh..." A menina também solta um grunhido de dor... O que chama a atenção de Dalle, pois o som parece ter vindo diretamente acima dele.

Abrindo os seus olhos que estavam fechados pelo reflexo de ter sido atingido no rosto... Ele se depara com uma cena que ele imaginava que só ocorresse em animes... A menina também abre os seus grandes olhos castanhos e olha diretamente nos olhos do rapaz... E como ele, ela também se choca.

Ao que parece... Sem querer ao desmoronar sobre o garoto, ela acabou em cima dele com seus lábios fortemente pressionados sobre os dele.

"MmhmMHMHmhmhMMMMHHHM!?" A garota tenta se levantar usando uma mão no piso como apoio, mas essa mão escorrega na madeira lisa a fazendo cair novamente sobre o rapaz... Repetindo ato antecessor uma segunda vez.

 ***TWuoK/SmACK***

"HmmH... Amm..." Dalle tenta gemer de dor mas encontra a sua boca ocupada novamente... Ele está feliz por saber que não vai morrer sem nunca ter beijado alguém na vida... Mas ele acha que isso seria infinitamente melhor se a sua nuca não estivesse tão dolorida agora.

A menina acima dele começa a se debater como se tivesse se esquecido de como se mover... E num impulso para trás, ela cai sobre sua retaguarda no chão e se afasta de Dalle ainda sentada, indo de ré como se ela estivesse em câmera acelerada entrando novamente para dentro do hall de entrada... Ela prossegue nisso até se pressionar contra uma parede.

"Mrrh... Ai..." Dalle levanta o seu torço, se sentando e massageando sua nuca dolorida, ele olha para a garota recolhida no canto dentro da sala.

"Erh... Desculpe por isso, você esta b-..." As palavras morrem em sua boca quando a imagem da garota registra em suas retinas.

Dalle se espanta ao vela tremendo com a cabeça baixa... Com os dois braços em X, ela segura os seus ombros com as mãos... Os nós dos dedos dela ficam brancos com a força exercida sobre o tecido de sua roupa... Lagrimas escorrendo em seu rosto são facilmente visíveis com a luz de fora refletida nelas... Silenciosamente, a jovem começa a soluçar.

Uma sensação de culpa e inópia atinge Dalle como uma chuva de tijolos.

' _Boa idiota... É assim que se faz!_ ' Ele diz querendo se chutar na bunda por não ter reagido a tempo e evitado essa situação... Ele sabe que não é completamente culpado pelo que se sucedeu... Mas mesmo assim a sua consciência lhe está açoitando por fazer uma garota chorar... Mesmo que involuntariamente.

Dalle se levanta e caminha na direção dela que se encolhe ainda mais no seu canto... Fazendo o rapaz hesitar.

"Escute... Perdão... Eu... Não foi a minha inte-..." Antes que ele se quer terminasse a sua desculpa improvisada... A garota encheu os pulmões dela de ar e...

"WaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAA..." Grita a menina abrindo o berreiro no volume máximo, atraindo a atenção de todos os funcionários que vem correndo e fazendo Dalle cair pra trás de susto... _'DaFuck!?'_ Ele pensa... Passos apressados ressoam de todas as direções juntamente com vozes de homens e mulheres dizendo 'O que foi isso!?' e 'Veio aqui do lado!'... O rapaz se pergunta se essa seria uma daquelas horas em que o melhor a se fazer seria tomar um chá de sumiço e desaparecer.

Infelizmente a opção de fugir se torna inválida quando a sombra de uma senhora carrancuda paira sobre ele de uma forma nada amigável... Seu cabelo é castanho grisalho e suas vestimentas consistem de um Kimono verde simples... A primeira vista ela não parece uma pessoa perigosa, mas por alguma razão Dalle sente uma tremenda vontade de correr e se esconder neste momento... _'Ela não tem uma arma tem? Ela não vai atirar em mim vai?'_

Se sentindo confuso pelo mau pressentimento... Ele olha para as informações sobre a cabeça dela.

 **[Dona do Kissui Sou]**

 **(Espírito Indomável)**

 **Nível:** 5

 **Sui Shijima**

' _Que doce de velhinha... Ela está no nível 5 e tem um titulo chamado Espírito Indomável.'_

"Dona Sui Shijima eu presumo? Muito prazer em conhecê-la... Esta é uma amável pousada-..." O NERD liga o seu modo 'baboseira' e começa a disparar um monte de abobrinhas enquanto se levanta do chão com a esperança de sair de fininho antes de ser completamente cercado pelos funcionários do local... Mas novamente não consegue terminar o que ia dizer, pois sente algo queimando em sua bochecha.

 ***Tiisssshhhhhhhhh***

Atualmente... A velhinha está pressionando um longo cachimbo que ela tem em mãos contra a face dele... O fazendo perder 1 de HP a cada 3 segundos e ao mesmo tempo provocando uma dor intensa... Mas temendo uma represália, ele aperta os cintos e se segura no lugar não movendo um músculo.

"Meu jovem..." Ela diz de forma arrastada enquanto retira o cachimbo de sua bochecha... "Eu acho melhor você ter uma boa explicação para isso... Ou as coisas não vão acabar bem para você." Dalle massageia sua bochecha e assente com a cabeça sem demora.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Norte**

 **Pousada e Fontes Termais - Kissui Sou/16:24**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

"Entendo..." Sui Shijima diz com desinteresse olhando para o jovem sentado desconfortavelmente a sua frente na posição Seiza.

Após ser pego em uma situação sugestiva... Dalle foi arrastado para uma das salas de convidados particular no fundo da pousada para prestar explicações a Sui Shijima... A gerente de _Kissui Sou_ e dona do gato cujo nome ele está amaldiçoando com todas as suas forças neste exato momento.

A menina que ele beijou e causou toda essa confusão também está presente... Ela atualmente está sentada ao lado da senhora que agora se revelou ser sua avó... Ela conseguiu controlar suas emoções, mas ainda continua choramingando e soluçando... Enquanto rouba olhares ocasionais na direção do rapaz... Que a olha de volta com a intenção de olhar as informações sobre a cabeça dela, a fazendo se esconder por trás de suas mãos fechadas.

 **[Estudante]**

 **(Cinderela Cover)**

 **Nível:** 1

 **Ohana Matsumae**

Por mais de dez minutos Dalle teve de se explicar diante dos olhares de reprovação e revolta dos funcionários da pousada... Ele teve de revelar, quem era, onde mora, onde estuda e porque raios molestou a pobre garota recém chegada... Dalle contou e recontou que nunca teve intenção nenhuma de beijar ninguém a força e que tudo não passou de um mal entendido... Sem acreditar em uma única palavra do garoto desconhecido, a dona da pousada questiona o seu álibi... Qual era a razão de sua presença naquele momento? E ele na pressa de se explicar, disse que só tinha vindo para devolver um gato que ele disse ter descoberto que pertencia a ela.

Isso chama a atenção da senhora... Ela então lhe questiona sobre o gato e Dalle fica pálido ao se dar conta de o que ele disse.

...

...

...

"E então?" A senhora de idade inquire... Ela segura o seu fino e comprido cachimbo com seus braços semi-cruzados e aguarda sua resposta com ansiedade... Os outros funcionários vigiam o rapaz com cautela de pé ao redor de Dalle... Eles também parecem estar prestando mais atenção no momento em que o gato foi mencionado.

Dalle começa a suar frio e engole a saliva parada de sua boca de forma audível... _'Puta que pariu... Aquela desgraça ainda está no meu inventário! O que eu vou fazer!?'_ Ele entra em estado de pânico internamente, mas mantém a compostura de um monge externamente... Sua cabeça trabalha o mais rápido que pode com a ajuda de sua Mente de Gamer o auxiliando a recuperar a calma para formular uma forma de sair dessa encrenca... Quando de repente, um raio de inspiração o atingiu... "AH!" Uma lâmpada metafórica se acende do lado de sua cabeça... _'É isso!'_

Dalle ponha uma mão no chão e começa a se levantar... Dois dos funcionários presentes, um homem de meia idade e outro mais novo vão pra cima para segurá-lo pensando que ele planejava alguma coisa... Enquanto isso duas outras funcionárias que tinham chegado há pouco tempo dão um passo para trás por precaução.

"Qual é a grande idéia em amigo?" Diz o jovem adulto com irritação enquanto segura firmemente o ombro e braço esquerdo de Dalle, que olha brevemente para ele... O sujeito usa o uniforme azul padrão masculino da pousada mais um avental que cobre parcialmente as calças.

 **[Cozinheiro]**

 **(Chefe Jr)**

 **Nível:** 2

 **Toru Miyagishi**

"Exatamente rapaz... Eu acho que a senhora Shijima ainda não acabou com você!" Diz o funcionário de meia idade fazendo o mesmo que o seu parceiro só que do outro lado... Dalle olha rapidamente para ele também... O homem possui uma aparência dura e não para de tencionar os olhos em um franzido... Por alguma razão ele parece estar mais a flor da pele do que deveria.

 **[Cozinheiro]**

 **(Cozinheiro Chefe)**

 **Nível:** 3

 **Renji Togashi**

' _Todos eles são pessoas comuns e normais...'_ Dalle conclui em sua mente... ' _Espera... Porque eu disse isso? É obvio que toda essa gente é normal... Porque eles não seriam?'_ Enquanto ele divaga, as pessoas a sua volta ainda estão estranhando a sua súbita atitude... Ele resolve então parar de pensar asneiras e executar o seu plano improvisado antes que a dona do local resolva chamar a policia como já ameaçou.

"Vocês poderiam me soltar? Como eu vou entregar o gato com vocês me imobilizando?" Fala o jovem já sem paciência para essa bobagem... Tudo o que ele quer é ir pra casa e dar um fim nesse dia que teima em continuar dando errado... Os homens não cooperam com seu pedido, mas um balançar de mão despreocupado de Sui Shijima sinaliza que está tudo bem, e os dois relutantemente liberam Dalle e se afastam.

"Você... Trouxe o Cooed?" Pergunta uma jovem funcionária com mais ou menos a idade de Dalle que se esconde atrás de outra empregada um pouco mais velha... O rapaz olha para trás em resposta e consegue ver a menina sendo aparada por sua amiga... Ela parece assustada, mas arranjou coragem para perguntar pelo gato... _'Essa galera deve gostar muito de gatos!'_ Pensa o garoto.

 **[Estudante]**

 **(Peixe fora D'Água)**

 **Nível:** 1

 **Nako Oshimizu**

"Sim... Ele está aqui comigo." Dalle a responde calmamente... A menina o olha de cima a baixo e torce o nariz ao não avistar nenhum sinal do felino.

"Sério?" Ela pergunta novamente incerta.

"É isso mesmo... Acontece que eu sou um mágico... Observem." Ele caminha até um canto da sala, se vira de costas e retira o animal de seu inventário... Que parece confuso à beça, mas está vivo e isso já é o bastante para o NERD... Então Dalle se vira e apresenta o bicho ao seu publico como se fosse um troféu... "Aqui está!" Várias sobrancelhas se levantam... Até mesmo Ohana se esqueceu de chorar e parece... Impressionada? Chocada?

Mas ninguém reage de imediato.

"Vocês são uma platéia difícil..." Dalle abaixa o gato e o coloca no chão... "Aqui está ele... Espero que isso esclareça qualquer duvida de vocês... Como eu disse antes, aquilo foi um acidente... Eu garanto a vocês, se eu sonhasse que algo assim iria acontecer hoje eu..." Ele se levanta para olhar nos olhos de cada um dos ocupantes da sala.

"Eu seria um vidente... Pfff...Pfheheheheheh..." O Gamer começa a rir de sua horrível piada que em sua cabeça ia servir para quebrar o gelo.

"Do que está rindo palhaço... Você acha engraçado o que aconteceu?" Toru não acha graça e investe contra o rapaz... Dalle para de rir e se prepara para revidar... Ele pode se sentir mal por ser um cavalheiro e não gostar de fazer moças inocentes chorarem... Mas não vai ficar quieto recebendo porrada de marmanjo... Não quando ele tem poderes que o habilitam a pensar, agir e fazer coisas que normalmente seriam impossíveis para ele.

O jovem cozinheiro acha que virou o Naruto e vem correndo com os braços para trás... Ele lança um Jab de direita no rosto de Dalle... Que se move para a esquerda deixando o pé direito na frente, fazendo o cozinheiro tropeçar e ir de cara na parede.

 ***Blam!***

Ele cai inconsciente no chão com aspirais nos olhos... Todos na sala sentem a dor do pobre gaiato... Dalle olha para o segundo integrante do sexo masculino na sala a espera de um segundo ataque... O homem balança sua cabeça negativamente e assume uma posição de combate que parece um misto de nada com porcaria nenhuma... Dalle resfolega já cansado e se prepara para o embate.

"Cuidado garoto... Você está olhando para alguém que já assistiu _As Panteras_ setenta e quatro vezes!" Ameaça Renji Togashi engrossando sua voz.

"... ... ... ..." Dalle só olha estranho para o homem mais velho... Assim como as mulheres na sala... Então ele levanta uma mão e coça a sua cabeça meio sem jeito.

"Okaaay... Eu acho que agente devia parar por aqui... As minhas intenções são puramente pacificas e eu realmente não quero ver a extensão de suas... Habilidades." O homem assente com a cabeça em concordância com o rapaz... "Falou e disse... Eu também estou um pouco preocupado com meu tolo aprendiz, eu vou levá-lo para fora e dar algum tratamento a ele... Errm, e desculpe pela violência, o rapaz tem cabeça quente e tende a perder o controle das suas emoções bem rapidamente."

"Não se preocupe, eu tenho um amigo que se comporta três vezes pior... O drama não me é estranho." Togashi sorri em simpatia pelo jovem que compartilha sua situação... Então ele caminha até Miyagishi e o arrasta pelas pernas para fora, Dalle caminha de volta para seu lugar na frente da mesa baixa no centro da sala e se senta novamente sobre suas pernas dobradas na posição Seiza... "WOwoW..." Ele se desequilibra e coloca uma mão na mesa em busca de firmamento.

Dalle se endireita e olha para garotas em volta de si a tempo ver uma rodada de risadinhas de deboche por sua falta de jeito... Com exceção de Sui Shijima que apenas suspira.

"Tomoe..." A senhora diz com um dedo massageando o centro de sua testa.

"H-hai!" Responde a jovem senhorita que ainda não havia aberto a boca até então... Dalle olha brevemente para ela em curiosidade... A moça veste o mesmo uniforme feminino da pousada que consiste de um Kimono atípico de cor laranja... Ela possui longos e lisos cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques atrás da cabeça... E como peculiaridade, ela possui uma pinta na sua face perto do olho esquerdo.

 **[Garçonete]**

 **(Inupta)**

 **Nível:** 2

 **Tomoe Wajima**

"Por favor... Vá preparar um Chá-Verde para mim e meu convidado... Eu preciso muito de um agora." Diz a proprietária da pousada... Tomoe se inclina para frente fazendo um breve Ojigi (reverencia)... E se retira para cumprir a ordem de sua patroa... Ela para na porta e olha o rapaz por cima dos ombros por dois segundos antes de prosseguir... A senhora de idade murmura algo inaudível sobre 'jovens' e 'desesperada' e volta sua atenção ao garoto diante dela.

"Então, Dalle... Me diga uma coisa." Sui pergunta seriamente, fazendo o rapaz endireitar a sua posição e a olhar de volta... Ele imagina que agora ela vá querer passar a historia do beijo a limpo... Já que isso ainda não foi esclarecido por causa da não cooperação de Ohana que não parava de chorar e se recusava a responder as perguntas para o desespero de Dalle... Mas agora ela parece ter se acalmado com a explicação de Dalle de o porquê ele estava ali naquele momento... _'Na cabeça dela, eu deveria ser algum tipo de Stalker que estava esperando uma oportunidade para atacá-la ou coisa assim...'_ Ele conclui... _'Talvez agora ela me ajude a sair dessa enrascada, explicando como as coisas aconteceram realmente.'_ Com esperanças renovadas... Dalle se prepara mentalmente para as próximas perguntas da dona do Hotel de Fontes Termais.

"Pergunte o que quiser ." Ele declara com determinação.

"Você estava com meu gato nas suas calças por todo esse tempo?"

...

...

...

O Gamer sente o mundo se implodir.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Norte**

 **Pousada e Fontes Termais - Kissui Sou/17:03**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

"Mais uma vez, me desculpe pelo incomodo..." Diz Dalle se despedindo de Ohana e sua avó na entrada da pousada.

"Tsk... Eu já disse que você já pode parar com as desculpas Dalle... Não ah razão para elas, isso já está claro." São as palavras de Sui ao jovem... "Vocês apenas tropeçaram um no outro e caíram... Foi um acidente, não houve nada 'criminal' aqui... Só dois jovens no chão 'por acaso' se beijando, normal." Diz ela mexendo os ombros e dando uma tragada no seu cachimbo cano longo.

"Não tem NADA de NORMAL nisso Obaa-... Digo, Madame!" Exclama Ohana com sua face tão vermelha quanto um tomate recém lavado... Ela espreme os olhos bem fechados em indignação e aponta para o jovem com um dedo... "Esse... Estranho-..." A sobrancelha direita de Dalle começa a tremer... "...-Roubou meu primeiro beijo! O MEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO!" A voz alta da menina atrai alguns olhares curiosos de algumas pessoas que passavam pela calçada.

"(Suspiro)... Ohana... Mantenha a compostura sim? Você já é bem crescidinha para-..."

"NADA DISSO! Eu sempre sonhei que o meu primeiro beijo seria somente e unicamente com alguém que eu estivesse apaixonada! Com alguém que me amasse e que junto comigo também teria o seu primeiro beijo... Como uma cena final de novela! Agora está tudo arruinado!" Ela levanta o pé direito e dá um pisão no chão.

"Igualzinha a sua mãe..." Murmura a dona da pousada... Dalle que ouvia toda a explosão da menina meio sem jeito, aproveita a pausa dela por ar para tentar remediar a situação.

"Bom... Se serve de consolação, aquele também foi o meu primeiro beijo... Não que eu dê muita bola pra isso... Na verdade eu não podia me importar menos, mas foi um bom beijo acidental... Se parar pra pensar podia ter sido bem pior pra nós dois... Por exemplo, imagine se ao invés de mim quem estivesse entrando naquela hora fosse um tiozão bêbado de cinqüenta e poucos, e no meu caso ao invés de você fosse um daqueles caras que me arrastaram pra ser interrogado?"

Ohana cessa o expandir e contrair de seu tórax para encarar Dalle com olhos úmidos e cenho franzido... "Eu não LIGO!" Então ela caminha até ele e o agarra pela gola da camisa para abaixá-lo até a sua altura de 1'47 cm a força... "Eu _QUERO_ o meu primeiro beijo de _VOLTA_!" Ela grita furiosa.

Uma veia cômica começa a saltar na têmpora esquerda de Dalle... A paciência dele, começa a se esgotar com a manha dessa pirralha.

 _'Ok... Eu cheguei no meu limite... Hora de ativar o meu 'Modo Foda-se' no poder máximo e cair fora daqui!'_ Criando um roteiro que o permita uma forma rápida de escapar das garras dessa garota que não planeja parar de tentar o fazer se sentir mal o culpando pela besteira do beijo perfeito arruinado, ele retira uma nota de supermercado de um bolso de sua calça e uma caneta recém comprada do inventário fingindo estar tirando do bolso de trás... Então ele escreve algo nela e entrega o papel para a menina que levanta uma sobrancelha.

'O que é isso?' Ohana pensa recuando um passo para poder olhar o objeto oferecido.

 _ **[O meu numero esta com sua Avó... manda nudes!]**_

Enquanto ela se distraía e ficava chocada com o conteúdo do papel... Dalle se vira, coloca a mão em seu boné e sai correndo a toda velocidade sem olhar pra trás.

O rapaz não sabe qual foi à resposta ou reação de Ohana quando ela percebeu que ele já havia escapado... Mas a ultima parte de um brado dizendo '... É impossível!' pôde ser ouvido ecoando de longe.

...

...

...

 **49 Minutos depois...**

Já passavam das 17:46 e o NERD estava a meio caminho de casa... O seu corpo estava bem menos fadigado do que dá primeira vez que ele fez o caminho de ida para norte em direção ao mercado... Claramente os dois pontos extras em Vitalidade obtidos mais cedo estão fazendo diferença, já que nem se quer uma vez ele precisou parar para descansar de seu Cooper... Ele ainda está suando a beça mais fora isso tudo bem.

Atravessando uma rua, Dalle avista um grupo de três pessoas conversando em frente a uma barbearia e logo dispara o seu 'Observar' nelas em nome de seu treinamento.

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Observar **Subiu de nível!]**

 **[Observar – Nível:20 – Exp:0/2000 – Ativa – Custo: 1 MP]**

 _Habilidade que o permite descobrir informações sobre o alvo._

 **[A medida que a habilidade subir de nível, mais informações serão disponibilizadas!]**

...

' _Beleza! É isso aí eu cheguei ao nível 20!'_ Ele comemora... _'Agora eu posso conseguir uma porrada a mais de informação de meus alvos!'_ O rapaz considera avaliar novamente o Sacred Gear de Kai assim que ele chegar em casa... Da outra vez mais cedo a sua técnica estava em um nível muito baixo e eles só conseguiram informações técnicas e explicações pela metade... Mas agora, ele poderia conseguir informações muito mais precisas e finalmente saber do que aquela coisa se trata... Alem é claro de talvez ele conseguir descobrir algo sobre si mesmo no processo já que ele também aparenta possuir um Sacred Gear como o Kai.

' _Talvez eu possa resolver isso ainda hoje dando uma rápida passada na casa do Kai... Mas primeiro é melhor eu dar um toque pra ele...'_ Dalle puxa o seu aparelho celular de dentro de seu Inventário de modo a parecer que ele o retirou de um bolso da calça e começa a procurar pelo nome do menino na sua lista de contatos... Ele o encontra mas antes que pudesse fazer uma ligação.

 ***BIP***

Ele afasta o aparelho de sua face por impulso.

"Merda..." Dalle se recupera do susto... "Eu estou muito em alerta... Tudo o que acontece eu já penso que é um ataque." Olhando o visor do aparelho novamente, ele percebe um familiar ícone de envelope se movendo na tela... "Aaaahhhh Não... User101101... Você de novo não..." Ele geme em exaspero... "Eu já não tive o bastante por um dia? Já chega sim?! Não me traga mais problemas!" Tocando no ícone de envelope ele abre a mensagem de texto.

 ***BIP***

" **[Cuidad#Peri#o#a#frente_"Dalle/Saint/Gates"_[TheGamer]=OC01+WPDXD/NOVA_DUNGEON_INICIADA=M#50%!]"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelo visto, o User101101 não se importa com as aflições do desventurado Gamer.

"Ghuuaaaa..." A alma dele começa a sair pela boca.

...

...

...

* * *

 **NOTA:** _ **E é isso aí… Por hora acabou.**_

 _ **Mas antes, vamos a alguns esclarecimentos.**_

 _ **1 – Para os que não reconheceram... Os personagens apresentados na pousada Kissui Sou ou 'Kissuiso' (com exceção do gato que eu tirei da bunda) pertencem a um Manga/Anime chamado Hanasaku Iroha... Uma obra bem leve do gênero: Slice of Life que conta um pouco do drama de Ohana... Uma garota que é abandonada pela mãe e é obrigada a ir morar com sua avó que possui uma pousada com fontes termais.**_

 _ **O bordão da serie e a frase preferida de Ohana (ou 'Hana' para os íntimos) quando ela fica putassa é a mesma frase que ela tentou gritar antes de beijar Dalle e no final do capitulo... Ela normalmente grita em exaspero que 'Isso' 'Aquilo' 'Ele/Ela' ou 'Algo' é 'Impossível'.**_

 _ **Nesta fanfiction, a pousada da avó de Ohana fica em Kuoh, em uma área afastada sendo apenas um pequeno Crossover da historia e não tem relação direta com o Multiverso que será o foco mais tarde... Capicci?**_

 _ **2 - Só pra constar, vocês não precisam conhecer nenhuma das historias dessas series que eu inserir para entender a FIC, então não precisam se preocupar em estar perdendo historia, (nem mesmo DxD ou as outras da fase Multiverso) eu sempre vou colocar algum sumario do que for necessário saber, se eu não colocar isso significa que não será relevante pro todo.**_

 _ **3 – Os Sacred Gears não são uma Skill... Estar com o Sacred Gear 'ativado' não significa estar ativamente usando os seus efeitos... Como no caso acima onde Kai tinha o seu SG ativado mas não possuía nenhum bônus em seus status (Aqueles eram os seus parâmetros verdadeiros)... O usuário precisa 'querer' usar conscientemente ou inconscientemente sua habilidade especial para que ela surta efeito.**_

 _ **Mais uma vez, obrigado a todos que tiraram um tempo para ler esse conto e até a próxima!**_


	4. Cap 4: Um Novo Dia para Morrer!

_**Ola galera... Aqui é o Raining... E aqui vai mais um capítulo cheiroso em 1... 2... 3... Eeeeeeeee!**_

 _ **PARA! PARA! PARA! PARA!**_

 _ **Antes de começarem a ler o capítulo, vamos falar de coisa boa... Vamos falar da nova Tekpix! Uma filmadora que... Ta parei...**_

 _ **Vamos pro capítulo.**_

.

 **(DISCLAIMER)**

 **Eu não possuo os direitos de nada aqui, só os meus OCs…**

.

 **(M RATED)**

 **Recomendado para maiores de 18 anos pode conter conteúdo que não agrade algumas pessoas...**

 **Estão avisados!**

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **=-=-=-= [ RECAPITULAÇÃO ] =-=-=-=**

Dalle Saint Gates um simples aluno da prestigiosa instituição de ensino; Academia Kuoh... Desperta um misterioso poder no dia de seu exame final que o transforma em algo chamado; The Gamer... Dalle e Kai discutem e refletem sobre o que lhes aconteceu dentro da Dungeon na parte da manhã, mas só conseguem ficar ainda mais confusos... Dalle usa sua habilidade e descobre que a esfera que emergiu nas costas da mão direita de Kai se tratava realmente de algo chamado; Sacred Gear... Justamente como Ruruko havia mencionado a Dalle... Horas depois o rapaz recebe uma estranha ligação de alguém se autodenominando ser o seu pai... Ele decide então sair para abastecer seu estoque de alimentos e treinar, mas acaba em mais confusões dentro de uma certa pousada.

No caminho de volta, Dalle recebe uma mensagem de celular que o faz sentir um frio na espinha.

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **The Gamer – CODE: Eldorado**

 **.**

 **[Capitulo 4]**

 **Um Novo Dia Para Morrer!**

 **.**

 **[Arco 1]**

 **O Despertar da Segunda Estrela!**

 **.**

 **[27/03/2020]**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Sudeste**

 **Apartamento de Dalle/18:22**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***Clack* (** _Porta se fechando_ **)**

"(Suspiro)... Outro looongo dia terminado." Diz Dalle ao entrar em casa.

...

 **[Pelo habito de levar a sua resistência ao limite, a sua Vitalidade subiu em 1 ponto!]**

 **[Pelo habito de levar a sua resistência ao limite, a sua Vitalidade subiu em 1 ponto!]**

 **[Pelo habito de levar a sua resistência ao limite, a sua Vitalidade subiu em 1 ponto!]**

 **[Por se esforçar e conseguir realizar movimentos precisos com sucesso, a sua Destreza aumentou em 1 ponto!]**

...

Um Dalle mentalmente esgotado chega a sua casa após sua longa caminhada de volta de suas compras... Os músculos de suas pernas, braços e costas estão pulsando pelo esforço do exercido de sua recente corrida quase sem pausa de 14 km do norte de Kuoh até o sudeste onde fica seu condomínio... Sua face está pingando de suor, sua camisa, calça, meias e sapatos estão encharcados do liquido salgado que cola em seu corpo... Segundo as contas do jovem, isso não teria acontecido caso ele tivesse mantido o ritmo lento de seu Cooper que o permitiria gastar menos energia e consequentemente menos pontos em sua barra de Vigor... Mas depois de ler o conteúdo de uma nova mensagem enviada pelo User101101, Dalle temeu se envolver em mais uma confusão indesejada em um momento inoportuno e apertou o passo de seu Cooper... Transformando o seu treino em uma corrida a toda velocidade para chegar mais cedo em casa.

Ele precisou parar para descansar algumas vezes, mas conseguiu chegar em casa com quase a metade do tempo que ele gastou para chegar na loja de conveniências.

"Monstros... Sacred Gears... Mensagens subliminares... Um Conselho Estudantil cheio de garotas misteriosas..." Murmura Dalle fumegando pelas ventas... Ele coloca seu Smartphone para carregar e começa a remover a sua camisa suada por cima de sua cabeça... A enrolando em uma bola, ele a joga em um cesto ao lado da porta de seu pequeno banheiro... "Quando é que minha vida virou um anime."

Se despindo do restante de suas roupas, Dalle puxa a porta corrente de seu banheiro e se coloca embaixo do chuveiro... Ele inicia o seu banho e reflete sobre a ultima mensagem de celular enviada para ele pelo infame contato que se auto denomina user101101... Como no dia anterior, a mensagem contem o seu nome completo escrito juntamente com a sua 'Classe' _MAIS_ um suposto novo anuncio vidente da abertura de uma nova Dungeon... Silenciosamente, Dalle amaldiçoa o nome do sujeito que lhe enviou essas mensagens.

Qual a razão delas além da intenção de provocar pânico no rapaz? Elas não contem nenhum conselho ou aviso de como evitar ou explicação de o que ou porque isso está acontecendo... Tudo o que o User101101 está fazendo é jogar uma bomba no colo de Dalle e falando 'Segura isso, agora se fode aí!'... Essas mensagens estranhas já vem sendo enviadas dês de o começo do ano... mas ele nunca recebeu uma mensagem como a de ontem e de hoje... não senhor! Essas duas mensagens, diferente das outras antigas, eram 'coerentes'... enquanto as outras viam somente com amontoado de números, letras e caracteres... Dando o ar de mensagem 'corrompida'... Graças a isso, o rapaz sempre tratou de ignorar ou apagar as tais mensagens achando se tratar somente de mais um trote de algum espírito de porco ou algum defeito do seu velho aparelho ao receber porcaria da mensagem.

"(Suspiro)... Bom... Isso já não é problema meu... Por mais que o meu instinto de Gamer ache tudo isso excitante, eu não estou muito afim de enfrentar outro monstro assassino que dispara lanças de luz... Foi mal camarada, você vai ter que arranjar outro trouxa pra 'jogar' essa nova fase."

' _E mesmo que eu quisesse entrar lá... A entrada para essa nova Dungeon pode nem ser a mesma da primeira.'_ Completa Dalle em sua cabeça... _'A mensagem que eu recebi quando entrei na Dungeon pela primeira vez, implicava que eu tinha 'encontrado' a entrada para ela... Ou seja, algo acidental... Então se a entrada para essa nova Dungeon não for a mesma, eu iria levar anos para encontrá-la... Se é que eu iria encontrá-la um dia.'_

Terminando o seu banho... Dalle trata de se enxugar e vestir um samba canção para dormir de forma mais confortável essa noite... Estendendo o seu Futon, o NERD se esparrama nele de bruços sem nem se incomodar de achar um cobertor... _'Eu só queria dormir e acordar em algum lugar diferente... Quem sabe em alguma praia lá em Acapulco, debaixo de um guarda-sol com uma caixa de isopor cheia de Coca-Cola e meus Consoles Portáteis do lado... Tsk... Tirando a parte dos meus poderes... Todo o restante desses dias não tem sido nada além de dor de cabeça... Eu to até com medo de como vai ser na volta as aulas...'_ Se virando para ficar na posição de costas, o rapaz olha para o teto mofado de seu apartamento.

Ele se lembra que ganhara alguns pontos de status em seu caminho de volta e decide checar o resultado de sua aventura ao final deste dia.

"... ' **Status** '!"

 ***Ping***

 **...**

 **[** The Gamer **]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 7 **– Exp:** 432 **/** 700

 **Título:** Herói

(Dadas as circunstâncias, aumenta a chance das pessoas o verem de uma forma positiva!)

.

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 86 **/** 86 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 3,8 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 65 **/** 65 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 7,4 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 1600 **/** 1600 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 92 **por minuto**

.

 **FOR:** 6 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 57 **Kg**

 **VIT:** 13 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 14,9%

 **ESP:** 20 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 12,2%

 **SAB:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **DES:** 9 **/** **Velocidade Máxima:** 22 **Km/h**

.

 **Pontos de Nível:** 10

 **Dinheiro:** 40.552,84

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades, sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012 mas tiveram de se mudar deixando o rapaz sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle acaba de descobrir um legado esquecido... Se bem utilizado, o Nerd poderá dar um fim a sua maré de azar._

...

Um pequeno sorriso se forma em seu rosto.

" _Nada_ mal..." Diz Dalle se lembrando dos seus números de parâmetros de um dia atrás... A diferença é gritante... O antes NERD que não conseguia subir uma escada sem ficar sem ar, agora pode se considerar uma pessoa de stamina mediana... Não que isso o deixe muito feliz, já que ele presenciou a performance de seu amigo mais jovem que foi severamente superior a dele... Kai praticamente estuprou o Mini-BOSS, e isso antes mesmo da mutação do seu Sacred Gear que possibilitou a sua manifestação física... Mas após o ocorrido, o garoto parecia o Goku dando uma surra no Tao Pai Pai.

Quanto a Dalle... Tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi observar e chatear o monstro com um ataque mágico ocasional... Além de quase perder a vida, mas no geral... Nem tudo foi ruim... Ele conseguiu chegar a tempo de usar a sua habilidade para salvar a sua colega de escola que estava gravemente ferida, fora que... A sensação de ser um herói que salvas as donzelas em perigo, não é nada ruim também... Tais donzelas tinham o nível de poder maior que o dele no momento mas mesmo assim ainda estavam em um aperto então o esforço conta!

' _Pensar que o meu plano realmente funcionou... Heh...'_ Dalle até agora esta feliz por saber que as suas teorias sobre as funcionalidades de sua 'Party' realmente funcionavam como ele imaginava... Ao criar um Grupo e adicionar um integrante a ela, os seus poderes de Gamer se estendem a pessoa adicionada permitindo que ela compartilhe os traços base de sua habilidade tais como regeneração acelerada e possibilidade de que a pessoa suba de Nível... Ele não sabe se todas as funções de sua habilidade estão disponíveis as pessoas convidadas em seu grupo... Tais como permitir que elas invoquem suas telas de status e a possibilidade de adquirir skills, mas ele pode descobrir sobre isso mais tarde... Talvez ele use Kai amanhã como cobaia.

"UH! Por falar nisso... ' **Remover Tsubasa Yura do Grupo** '!"

Com um 'Puff' digital no ar, a menina de cabelos azuis é expelida do grupo... Dalle havia se esquecido de remove-la de sua Party no decorrer de seu dia... Mas quem poderia culpá-lo quando tanta coisa aconteceu num intervalo de tão poucas horas... Seria um problema se a garota acordasse no dia seguinte com uma de suas placas de alerta lhe dando 'Bom Dia'... Ela poderia achar que está ficando louca e se não... Realmente acabar ficando... Fora que ele ainda não decidiu o que achar do grupo de 'amigas' dela... Se são bem intencionadas ou não... Tudo o que ele sabe é que elas não são normais, e ele não quer arriscar ser rastreado por sua habilidade caso isso seja possível.

Pode parecer paranoia por demasiado... Mas a verdade, é que é isso mesmo! Dalle costuma ficar bem criativo quando está receoso.

"Um problema a menos na lista..."

Colocando o antebraço direito sobre os olhos, um sorriso vem ao seu rosto... Pouco tempo depois, o estado de alerta de Dalle diminui e ele navega para o reino dos sonhos.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **VIA LÁCTEA?/Sistema Solar?**

 **Estratosfera da Terra?/?:?**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle '1° Pessoa')**

Calor... É o que eu sinto.

Ao fechar os meus olhos após mais um excitante e ao mesmo tempo irritante dia... Eu sinto uma estranha sensação de calor banhar o meu corpo todo, como se alguém tivesse ligado um aquecedor no meu quarto... O que é ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e confuso... Reconfortante porque eu não sou um apreciador de climas gelados e coisas do tipo e confuso porque eu não deveria sentir esse tipo de sensação dentro de um sonho... Ou ao menos eu acho que eu não deveria.

' _Eu já estou sonhando? Eh... Eu estou ciente disso? Esse deve ser um daqueles sonhos em que agente fica consciente de estar sonhando... O meu tipo preferido de sonho!'_ Decidindo prosseguir com o sonho e brincar com o roteiro dele seja ele qual for (Eu sempre faço isso nesses sonhos)... Eu resolvo abrir meus olhos.

E adivinha o que acontece?

"What Fuck!?" Eu grito exasperado cobrindo meus olhos com o dorso de minhas mãos na tentativa de proteger a minha vista dos fortes raios de luz que instantaneamente atingiram os meus olhos quando eu abri minhas pálpebras... Isso, e também pelo susto de o que a minha mente acaba de registrar.

Meus olhos permanecem abertos mesmo que apertados neste momento... Eu ainda consigo ver por entre as frestas dos meus dedos o clarão que possivelmente é o responsável pela sensação de calor que eu tenha sentido antes... Procurando me virar de lado para observar seja lá o que isso for de canto de olho, eu percebo que meus pés se movem livremente sem nenhuma resistência embaixo de mim... O que não deveria ser possível, já que um chão deveria estar ali... Sendo sonho ou não... Se eu estou de pé, um chão deveria estar debaixo da sola dos meus sapatos não? Eu já sonhei que estava voando antes mas algo simplesmente não parece certo aqui.

Desviando meu olhar tentativamente para baixo, eu fico abismado uma segunda vez.

"Ok... Meu desejo se realizou... Eu definitivamente acordei em um lugar diferente... Não é bem Acapulco, mas se eu forçar a vista acho que consigo avistar a cidade daqui..." Meu estômago embrulha e eu sinto uma vertigem me atingir... Nunca antes a sensação de medo foi tão real... "Calma Dalle... É só um sonho, não precisa entrar em pânico... Como caralhios você estaria neste lugar se não em um sonho?!"

Respirando fundo... Eu percebo mais um fato que me alivia... Eu posso respirar! E eu não poderia respirar! Ao menos não se isso tudo fosse real.

E esse 'tudo' o que eu digo, se trata de uma visão de tirar o fôlego... Abaixo de mim e se estendendo pela metade inferior de praticamente toda a minha visão do horizonte está o nosso imenso, azul e reluzente 'Planeta Terra'... Sim, eu estou flutuando em algum lugar ao redor da Terra a mais ou menos 40/70 Km do chão pelo tamanho do horizonte do planeta... Devo estar na estratosfera ou mesosfera por toda a luz refletida em mim.

No horizonte superior da minha visão, eu consigo ver o sol nascendo ao longe... Lentamente, seus raios se tornando maiores e mais brilhantes... O universo é escuro e vazio ao seu redor, sem a atmosfera do planeta refratando sua luz ele parece bem menor daqui... Mas em compensação sua luz me parece ser 200% mais incomoda... Eu não consigo nem olhar para a sua direção.

"Eu não estou caindo... E também não tenho nenhum controle de vôo... Hmmm... Isso não está me cheirando bem... Será que tem algo a ver com meus novos poderes?" Eu me pergunto com o dorso da minha mão esquerda ainda atuando de escudo contra os raios solares.

"Isso está quase certo, meu jovem..." Diz uma suave voz feminina que parece vir atrás de mim.

Meus olhos se abrem em surpresa, mas instantaneamente... Eu sinto uma enorme calmaria dentro de mim... Meus instintos, razão e coração me asseguram que não existe motivo nenhum para mim ficar alarmado... Meu corpo relaxa como se eu estivesse na presença de um ente querido de minha inteira confiança... Alguém que eu conheço a muito tempo e por experiência, eu sei que jamais me faria nenhum mal... Mas isso não esta correto... Eu nunca ouvi essa voz antes... Ao menos não pessoalmente... Nos confins de minha memória eu ainda reconheço o timbre... Mas de onde?

Tentando olhar para trás, meu corpo meio que gira sem sair do lugar até eu conseguir estar frente a frente com a dona dessa voz.

E pela terceira vez nesse 'sonho'... Eu fico abismado.

"VOCÊ!?" Eu grito em choque apontando um dedo para a pessoa diante de mim.

O canto esquerdo da boca da senhorita se ergue, formando um pequeno sorriso formal em seu rosto... "Me alegra saber que você me reconheça com apenas um olhar... Isso indica que as ' _Pistas_ ' deste mundo, por mais escassas e distorcidas que sejam... Lhes foram úteis." Eu não consigo responder ou comentar no momento... A minha mente ainda está trabalhando para compreender o fato de quem está ali flutuando perante mim... Tornando qualquer tentativa de formar frases em minha boca um esforço fútil.

...

Diante mim está uma bela e alta jovem senhorita nos seus aparentes vinte e poucos anos com longos e lisos cabelos negros que chegam aos seus tornozelos... Suas finas vestimentas são compostas de um imaculado e reluzente manto branco de linho sobre um vestido de seda também da cor branca que abraça a sua forma to torso para baixo se expandindo gradualmente até chegar aos pés da moça que ficam encobertos pelo tecido... As mangas longas do vestido quase encobrem as suas mãos e possuem detalhes florais em rosa ao redor do final dela... Porem, o que mais lhe chama a atenção é uma estreita joia oval vermelha no centro de sua testa.

Seus olhos estão fechados e suas mãos estão juntas na sua frente... A sua expressão corporal transborda paz e tranquilidade.

...

' _Eu conheço esse rosto... E mesmo que eu não conhecesse.'_ Eu engulo a saliva parada em minha garganta enquanto meus olhos vão para as informações sobre a cabeça dela.

 **[Hierofante]**

 **(Guardiã do Balanço)**

 **Nível:**?

 **Leknaat**

"Leknaat...!?" Eu finalmente encontro minha voz e pronuncio o nome da figura impossível que flutua no espaço junto a mim.

Uma pessoa que só deveria existir dentro dos confins dos videogames... Uma personagem de um de meus jogos de RPG favoritos de minha infância e adolescência... A misteriosa feiticeira cega que integra o elenco de todos os games da franquia Suikoden da softhouse Konami... Ela, que segundo o enredo do game seria a portadora de uma das metades da True Rune; Gate Rune e uma das mais se não a mais poderosa e influente pessoa naquele universo que aparece em tempos de dificuldade para guiar os novos protagonistas que adquirem uma das lendárias 27 True Runes.

"Co-...Como é que-..." Meu corpo me trai novamente e minhas palavras se negam a sair de minha boca... Mas pouco a pouco... Eu sinto o meu controle retornando... Algo me diz que minha 'Mente de Gamer' possui um certo delay neste lugar e isso me irrita... Eu não quero gaguejar e me passar por idiota neste momento! Sendo um sonho ou não, Leknaat está na minha frente e eu quero dar uma boa impressão droga!

"Saudações, Dalle Saint Gates... É um prazer te rever novamente depois de tanto tempo... Já faz quase vinte anos dês de o nosso ultimo encontro embora você não se recorde... Mas pelo que estou vendo, o seu espírito ainda recorda... já que você conseguiu a façanha de despertar as suas habilidades tão prematuramente... Meus parabéns..." Diz a moça de branco assumindo uma postura mais seria... "Você já começou a mudar o seu destino... Uma nova linha de tempo está prestes a nascer graças a sua interferência... O que significa que o seu 'desejo' está agora dentro do reino do possível, minha criança."

O LAG da minha habilidade diminui e eu sou capaz de pensar coerentemente de novo... No mesmo instante eu me dou conta de que ela acaba de me cumprimentar... Mas não apenas isso, ela acaba de insinuar um monte de coisas criptografadas de que eu não faço ideia... _'Será que essa Leknaat no meu sonho andou enchendo a cara ou coisa assim?'_ Ta bom, eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer... Meus últimos dias não tem sido a coisa mais normal do mundo... Mas o que isso aqui significaria? E já que estamos falando de significados... Porque eu estaria sonhando com Leknaat no espaço?! Eu quero ver um psicólogo interpretar isso aqui!

"Isso... Isso é um sonho?"

Leknaat sorri novamente e balança a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu receio que não..." Ela diz serenamente me 'olhando' com seus olhos fechados, se é que isso é possível... "Mas de certa forma sim... Este lugar." Ela estende e move o braço direito circularmente... "É uma sala que criei em sua consciência para que conseguíssemos ter essa reunião..."

Estupefato eu vou para continuar a questioná-la, mas ela levanta uma mão para indicar que ainda não terminou.

"Eu sei que você deve estar confuso, e provavelmente possui inúmeras perguntas de como e porque você está de frente para um ser que supostamente não deveria passar de um produto da imaginação de uma outra pessoa... Mas receio que nós não temos o tempo necessário para responder a todas as questões... Veja..." Sem dar tempo para meus protestos ela levanta o braço para frente com sua palma voltada para cima e uma familiar caixa retangular azul é invocada.

 ***Ping***

 **[― GAME SYSTEM RESTORATION REPORT ―]**

 _System_Reboot:_ 100% **[Done]**

 _Gamer_Avatar/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Deleted]**

 _Level_Backup/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _EXP_Backup/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _Status_Backup/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _Skills_Backup/Restoration:_ **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _Transmigrating_Gamer_Soul:_ 100% **[Done]**

 _Synchronizing_Soul:_ 99% **[Loading]**

…

 ***Ping***

…

 _Synchronizing_Soul:_ 100% **[Done]**

…

Segurem as prensas.

Eu já não vi isso antes? Sim eu vi!

E foi no sonho que eu tive no dia que meus poderes despertaram... Como eu posso ter esquecido disso é um mistério para mim já que ele usa o mesmo display e fonte dos meus poderes de Gamer... E ele apareceu pouco antes de tudo começar... Eu sei que eu nunca tive a melhor memória do mundo, mas não tem como eu não ter me lembrado de algo assim... Com certeza essa coisa deve ter alguma função para prevenir que eu me recordasse... Só pode.

"Game System Restoration Report..." O que isso significa afinal? E porque está todo em inglês?

"A hora é chegada minha criança... O processo, está completo... As rodas do destino vão começar a girar novamente..." Ela abaixa o braço até que ele esteja junto ao seu corpo... "Aquilo que você mais desejava está ao seu alcance... Mas esteja avisado, este será um caminho tortuoso e o menor deslize ou escolha errada, podem te desviar de seu objetivo final..." Levantando um capuz retraído atrás de seu mando, ela cobre parcialmente sua face... "Muito em breve, uma dessas escolhas terá de ser feita... Não será uma decisão fácil... Pois com ela, você também estará decidindo o rumo de sua vida dali em diante... Mas lembre-se..." Ela alerta com total seriedade que me faz tremer.

"Caso o seu desejo se cumpra, e você futuramente alcance o seu objetivo... Eu lhe farei uma nova visita, e você terá de honrar a sua parte do acordo..." Avisa Leknaat... Lentamente, ela começa a ficar transparente.

"É o que!?" Estupefato, eu fico sem reação... Mas chacoalhando a minha cabeça eu reorganizo meus pensamentos... _'Ela está indo embora!? Droga ESPERA! Eu ainda não entendi nada! De que ela estava falando?! Trate de responder alguma pergunta apropriadamente!'_ Eu começo a sentir o meu corpo despertando... "Leknaat! Espera! O que você quer dizer com tudo isso?!" Eu demando quase sem voz sentindo um nó na garganta, mas ela me ignora e continua a desaparecer, me dizendo uma ultima mensagem antes de sumir completamente com sua voz ressoando como um eco distante... O que DE NOVO eu digo que é algo impossível já que o som não se propaga pelo espaço!

"As rodas do destino já estão girando... Qualquer que seja o caminho que você escolha seguir, culminará em grandes mudanças para todos... Mas não se aflija criança, eu lhe deixarei um ultimo presente de boa fé para ajudá-lo em sua escolha... Espero que isso amplie sua visão." E ela desaparece.

Eu fico parado por um tempo, ainda olhando o espaço vazio que ela ocupava... Até que todo o cenário onde a nossa conversa se sucedeu começa a apagar.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[28/03/2XXX]**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Sudeste**

 **Residência dos Sternenlicht/08:03**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Kai)**

 ***Tek-TAK-tek-Tek-tek-TAK-tek-tak-TAK...*** **(** _Som de teclas sendo pressionadas rapidamente_. **)**

Trancado na escuridão de seu quarto, Kai digita freneticamente em seu teclado enquanto olha a tela de seu monitor com olhos vidrados... Nenhuma luz, está acesa e nenhuma de suas duas janelas está aberta... Um aviso que não entre está pendurado na maçaneta do lado de fora de sua porta, indicando que ninguém deve perturbá-lo... E quando digo isso, eu quero dizer a única pessoa que mora na casa alem dele... A senhora, sua mãe.

 ***Tek-TAK-tek-Tek-tek-TAK-tek-tak-TAK...* *'Clique'***

"Te peguei!" Exclama Kai jogando as mãos pro alto... "Ninguém se esconde de Kai Sternenlicht por muito tempo!" Voltando suas mãos ao mouse e teclado, ele faz uma copia de segurança do resultado de sua pesquisa... Recostando em sua cadeira com as mãos atrás da cabeça ele sorri sem desmanchar o seu habitual franzido... "Outro trabalho bem feito pelo _Stryker_!" Kai declara satisfeito com seus olhos fechados e sua cabeça inclinada para cima... "Oh, eu deveria avisar meus contratantes que o seu pequeno caso de infestação já foi lidado... E com isso a nossa conta de luz já esta paga." Ele suspira.

"Agora só falta a de água... Gás... Cartão... Mercadinho do China..."

Abrindo a gaveta de sua escrivaninha, o menino remove seu aparelho e vai para tentar fazer uma ligação... Mas se detém ao notar que existe uma mensagem pendente ainda do dia anterior.

"..." Sem hesitar, ele apenas a abre e a lê... Sua expressão muda levemente para uma mais seria ao termino dela e sem esboçar outra reação, ele repousa o aparelho com a mensagem ainda aberta ao lado do seu mouse e volta sua atenção para o monitor a sua frente... Movendo os seus dedos rapidamente sobre as teclas do teclado, ele abre uma janela com fundo preto que lembra a dos 'Prompt's', porem com letras verdes e varias outras se abrem.

Os olhos dele vão para um sucessão de números descritos na mensagem do celular e logo voltam para a tela... Ele retira um pendrive pendurado em seu pescoço como se fosse um colar e o pluga na entrada USB de sua aparentemente velha CPU de tamanho médio... Qualquer um que olhe para o PC, o descreveria como uma peça de museu com seu leitor de _CD-ROMs_ e entrada para _Disquetes_... Nem em sonho alguém desconfiaria que por baixo desse gabinete surrado e empoeirado... Realmente só existiria apenas os componentes de uma maquina velha e ultrapassada.

Fazer o que... Quando a vida te da um limão né...

Kai navega pela raiz do pendrive e abre um arquivo executável chamado ... Imediatamente após isso, uma janela se abre exigindo um password.

 ***Tak-tek-tak-TAK-tAK-tek-Tak-tak-tek***

"New Angels of Promise…" (Salve David Bowi!)

Inserindo a senha, um rústico navegador se abre sozinho após três bips internos no PC... O dito browser não possui nenhum acabamento ou arte, o fundo de sua tela é todo branco e sua interface é a mais simples o possível com unicamente um espaço na parte superior para digitar URLs, que logo é preenchida com um extenso endereço de mais de 60 caracteres que Kai digita com a maestria de um artista da informática sem nenhum equivoco... Logo um site com background todo negro se abre, uma arte de um corvo caricato é carregada na parte superior-central e não muito tempo depois, um espaço branco retangular no centro da tela se abre com as palavras ' _insert number here_ ' escritas dentro.

Kai escreve o estranho numero binário descrito na mensagem ainda aberta em seu celular e tecla _ENTER_.

 **[Number: 01100101 01101100 01100100 01101111 01110010 01100001 01100100 01101111]**

 **[Date: 27/03/2020/11:27:32]**

 **[Call Duration: 00:01:09]**

 **[Call Coordinates: japan/sector_76210/kuoh_city/5520-3907-1081-1]**

 **[Details: none]**

"Hmmm..." Kai aproxima o rosto no monitor para enxergar melhor... "5520... Huuu... Acho que essas coordenadas... São dos armazéns... Humm..." Ele recosta em sua cadeira com os braços cruzados... "Esse deve ser o setor abandonado que pegou fogo a um ano atrás... Uhun... É, aquilo daria mesmo um bom esconderijo... Eu só não sei quem nos dias de hoje teria tanto tempo livre para literalmente criar um sistema próprio de números de telefone só para passar um trote em um nerd... Isso não faz sentido nenhum." Balançando um pouco a cabeça da esquerda para a direita, Kai imprime as informações na tela e desliga a maquina.

' _Provavelmente deve ser algum desafeto dele do passado... Alguém que ficou mordido por alguma razão... Tem doido pra tudo nesse mundo...'_

O menino de cabelos castanhos segura os apoios de braço de sua cadeira giratória e se empurra para cima... "Bom, eu me preocupo em avisar Dalle sobre tudo isso depois... Agora é hora de um bom café da manhã." Ele calmamente caminha para fora de seu quarto em direção a cozinha no térreo de sua casa... Descendo um lance de escadas, ele vira a direita e chega a cozinha/sala de jantar da casa, onde ele assume um dos três lugares a mesa... Dois pratos com torradas já estão dispostos a frente de dois acentos.

Mas mais importante para Kai ao levantar sua visão, ele avista uma pessoa diante de um balcão que com habilidade ainda está preparando outros itens do café da manhã.

"Mãe... Bom dia!" Ele diz desarmando o seu permanente franzido no rosto para dar lugar a um sorriso sincero.

...

...

...

Clarice Sternenlicht, vulgo a mãe de Kai Sternenlicht... Uma bela e relativamente gentil senhorita de trinta e três anos que não aparenta ter mais do que seus vinte e poucos... Somando o seu espírito jovial mais os seus quarenta e dois quilos e apenas 1'53 cm de altura, ela é freqüentemente confundida como a irmã mais velha de seu filho para o seu silencioso desalento... As vestimentas de sua escolha habituais, são simples vestidos manga longa com saias que chegam até os joelhos... Neste momento ele veste um desses vestidos, sua cor é amarela... Acima dele, ele usa um avental branco com detalhes em rosa nas bordas.

...

Ao ouvir a voz do garoto se aproximando, ela sorri e se vira fazendo seus longos cabelo castanhos balançarem com o movimento.

"Kai, finalmente acordou..." Diz a mãe do menino vindo a mesa com um cesto de frutas nas mãos... "Eu pensei que você fosse dormir tarde a dentro como costuma fazer nos finais de semana." Ela diz após colocar o cesto na mesa... Então coloca as duas mãos nos quadris e olha Kai com preocupação... "Francamente meu filho, eu estou ficando preocupada... Dês de que você começou a andar com aquele menino dos Gates, você vem parecendo mais e mais com ele... Ontem você quase não saiu daquele computador! Começo a me perguntar se esse garoto realmente serve para ser seu amigo Kai... Ele não me inspira confiança."

Kai sorri enquanto se estica para pegar um controle de TV que estava na outra ponta da mesa.

"Nisso eu concordo com a senhora mãe... Eu poderia estar andando com gente de muito mais classe... Mas laços de amizade é uma coisa que demanda vontade e demasiada 'manutenção'... E eu não tenho paciência para nada disso... Alem do mais, vida social requere tempo... E tempo é dinheiro!" Apontando o controle para um televisor de 14 polegadas instalado em um suporte de parede próximo a mesa ele começa a zapear entre os canais enquanto espera sua mãe terminar de por o café da manhã... A olha o adolescente com desaprovação e preocupação antes de murmurar um 'eu mereço' e voltar a continuar aos seus afazeres.

"Chato... Chato... Chato... Não apropriado..." Em menos de vinte segundos ele passa respectivamente por dois canais com programas de culinária passando, um com um seriado americano dos anos 60 e um com uma sexóloga dando entrevista a um popular programa feminista japonês... "Chato... Chato...Cha-"

"Ahh, é mesmo! Kai, rápido, coloque no canal 13!" A mãe dele grita lá do balcão de repente... "Eu tinha me esquecido, vão falar dos seqüestros no jornal da manhã!"

Kei vira sua cabeça para a mulher com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Seqüestros?"

"Oh é mesmo, você ainda não sabe querido... Ontem à tarde dois alunos daquela mesma escola do Dalle desapareceram... Todo mundo está falando disso, eles saíram de casa e simplesmente não voltaram mais!" Ela se aproxima da mesa de jantar para assistir a TV enquanto Kai a escuta e aponta o controle para mudar o canal de volta para o jornal... "As pobres mães dos meninos devem estar desesperadas... Eu não consigo nem imaginar a angustia que elas devem estar sentindo."

≈ **[Estática entre os canais]≈**

≈ **[...―mente sim... Essa nova frente fria vai estar chegando ainda hoje e de amanhã em diante as chances de chuva sobem para 85% por todo o estado Mena-san.]≈** Diz um dos jornalistas responsável pela previsão do tempo com um gráfico da estabilidade do tempo atrás dele... A cena muda para a ancora do telejornal, uma senhora de cabelo grisalho preso atrás da cabeça e roupa social sentada atrás de uma mesa estilizada.

≈ **[Muito obrigada, Shio-san.]≈** Sinalizando a mudança de tópico, a apresentadora vira um pouco o rosto para outra direção e a cena corta para outra câmera focando a ancora... **≈[Voltando ao caso do duplo desaparecimento dos jovens Issei Hyoudou e Saji Genshirou... Imagens das câmeras de vigilância registraram o momento em que os dois garotos adentrando o Shopping Central e se dirigindo a uma loja de jogos recém inaugurada onde eles foram vistos pela ultima vez... O gerente e os funcionários prestaram depoimento, mas foram liberados-...]≈**

"Que loucura... Essa cidade está ficando cada dia pior." O menino segura um copo de suco que sua mãe trouxe e distraidamente bebe um gole.

≈ **[...-negam as acusações e declaram que seus clientes não teriam motivo nenhum para seqüestrar os jovens e nem se quer os conheciam antes de ontem... E só para finalizar o tópico com um fato peculiar... Uma jovem visivelmente alterada, que alegava conhecer os meninos desaparecidos... Abordou a nossa repórter na cobertura dessa manhã e alegou estar presente no estabelecimento no dia anterior... Ela disse que estava passando pela loja quando reconheceu os meninos e até chegou a conversar com eles, mas que ao se afastar por um minuto para cumprimentar uma amiga e depois voltar para se despedir, ela percebeu que eles estavam sumindo no ar e assim simplesmente desapareceram... Outras duas 'testemunhas' maiores de idade que não quiseram se identificar, alegaram o mesmo estranho relato da jovem mas não quiseram se aprofundar em detalhes e se evadiram rapidamente do local...-]≈**

"PuUHshhHH _HHHH_ hhhHHH..." Kai levanta a cabeça e se transforma em um chafariz humano, cuspindo todo o liquido de sua boca por toda a cozinha então procede em começar a tossir descontroladamente por causa do suco que quase entrou por sua traquéia... A mãe dele corre para bater nas costas dele e tentar apará-lo.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Leste**

 **Residência de Sona Sitri/08:11**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Sona)**

"Por favor Sona... Me diga que o que a sua **[Bispo]** me contou por telefone não foi um engano! Vocês sabem o que aconteceu com minha futura **[Peão]**?" Pergunta Rias Gremory saindo de seu 'já desvanecendo' circulo de transporte juntamente com sua **[Dama]** de olhar sereno e longo rabo de cavalo... Devagar porem seguramente elas caminham até o centro da sala de estar onde Sona Sitri se senta com duas de suas servas lhe flanqueando de pé nas duas extremidades do sofá com expressões neutras e suas mãos juntas frontalmente.

Placidamente abaixando o tablet que ela estava analisando, Sona levanta parcamente o seu rosto para reconhecer as suas convidadas recém chegadas.

"Rias... Bom dia pra você também."

"Me poupe do sarcasmos sim... Eu acabo de chegar de uma reunião de família no submundo onde todos não paravam de me lembrar do meu vindouro 'Oh tão maravilhoso' casamento _forçado..._ Então eu não estou com muita paciência sobrando..." A herdeira dos Gremory marcha até uma poltrona adjacente ao sofá de Sona e se abanca sem cerimônia para iniciar a reunião de uma vez... "A propósito... Eu realmente lamento o ataque que vocês sofreram ontem e te garanto que haverão retaliações... Mas por hora eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com Haruka!" Ela martela o braço da poltrona com a mão.

Akeno apenas sorri de forma indulta para as duas servas de Sona que parecem desconfortáveis pela explosão da ruiva.

"Se acalme Rias."

" _Como_ eu posso me acalmar?!" Exclama a dita garota praticamente histérica... "Minha reivindicada sumiu e a culpa é minha por não prever essa possibilidade Sona!" A raiva em seus olhos gradualmente da lugar a aflição interna dentro dela... "Koneko perdeu completamente o rastro dela enquanto a seguia de longe hoje de manhã... A uma hora dessas... Ela pode estar a centenas de quilômetros daqui... Ou mesmo... Morta." Murmura a pobre moça.

Aguardando silenciosamente até que o balão de animosidade de Rias se esvazia... Sona inspira ar e abre a boca para reiniciar a conversa.

"Já terminou?"

A ruiva acena com a cabeça que sim.

"Muito bem... Momo?" Pergunta Sona olhando de canto de olho a sua serva de pé ao seu lado esquerdo... "Kaichou?" Responde prontamente a jovem de cabelos brancos... "Prepare o circulo de transporte grande com a formula que eu lhe indiquei." Sona completa a ordem voltando a analisar a tela de seu tablet... Seus dedos deslizam pelo visor rapidamente enquanto o reflexo de novas janelas abertas no aparelho refletem na lente de seus óculos.

"Agora mesmo!" Momo diz com uma pequena reverencia e se vira para caminhar para fora da sala.

"Sona?" Indaga Rias um pouco confusa com o desenrolar.

"Você se lembra do relato que eu lhe enviei ontem sobre o que aconteceu com minhas servas e a forma de como elas acabaram em seu... Predicamento?"

"Hmm... Sim..." Rias diz abaixando o olhar... "E de novo eu digo que lamento, aquilo não devia ter ocorrido... Seja lá o que tenha sido aquilo." Ela levanta os olhos novamente... "Mas como os Caídos podem ter conseguido a expertise para recriar as Game Fields de Ajuka-Sama? Teria alguém da equipe dele vazado as informações?"

A morena de cabelos curtos balança a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu não sei... Mas receio que logo teremos as nossas respostas." Ela diz se focando na direção genérica de Rias sem olhar diretamente para ela como se estivesse pensamento profundo... "Mas não é esse o ponto que eu queria chegar..." Agora sim se focando nos olhos de sua amiga, Sona prossegue... "O caso, é que eu suspeito que o mesmo que ocorreu com minhas servas ontem de manhã tenha ocorrido com Haruka, Rias..." A dita moça abre os olhos um pouco mais em surpresa.

"Você quer dizer... Que ela..."

"Exato..." Virando o tablet na direção de Rias, Sona inicia um vídeo em preto e branco aparentemente pertencente a uma câmera de segurança... A ruiva em curiosidade se inclina para frente para assistir o vídeo à medida que ele roda... Ela consegue ver prateleiras recheadas com objetos retangulares dispostos na vertical... 'Uma livraria?' Pensa Rias... Ao fundo, pessoas caminham pelos corredores da loja, escolhendo aquilo que desejam comprar... Clientes entram e saem no vídeo acelerado, logo a imagem volta à velocidade normal quando de repente entra na 'loja' uma figura conhecida para a ruiva... Uma atraente moça de cabelos lisos que chegam à cintura dela, trajada em um uniforme escolar de um ginásio afastado da cidade.

"Haruka..." Rias meche os lábios sem usar palavras... Akeno se inclina sobre o ombro de seu **[Rei]** para observar melhor o vídeo nesta parte.

O vídeo prossegue... a menina caminha para uma das estandes e começa a pegar e folhear alguns dos livros ali dispostos em aparente indecisão no que levar por uns bons três minutos até se decidir e ir para o caixa pagar pelos seus itens... Ela então sai da loja e a imagem do vídeo muda para uma outra câmera de vigilância mais distante que mostra a jovem caminhando despreocupadamente para dentro de uma quitanda... Ela para em frente a seção de hortaliças e mais uma vez parece ponderar em o que levar e o que não levar... Não muito tempo depois, algo de estranho finalmente acontece... A imagem da câmera começa a pular com uma espécie de interferência, ao fundo da imagem no que ainda se consegue ver... Haruka ainda completamente ignorante ao que esta acontecendo, começa a ficar transparente... Um brilho ocorre na tela e do nada, a menina já não está mais no vídeo.

Rias fecha sua mão com tanta força que seus nós das juntas se tornam brancos.

Haruka realmente havia sido seqüestrada pelos caídos que ela deixou entrar na cidade... E com o mesmo truque que eles usaram contra as garotas de Sona.

"Perdão Kaichou... Se me permite perguntar... Eu posso ter visto errado, mas... Me pareceu que Haruka-san foi transportada sem o uso de um circulo de transporte... Isso... Isso é possível?" Akeno pergunta olhando o vídeo se repetir em loop.

"Havia um circulo Himejima... O que ocorre é que seja lá quem o tiver armado o ocultou com algum encantamento... Uma estratégia perspicaz eu admito... E aposto que devem existir uma porção deles espalhados por toda a cidade prontos para nos capturar de guarda baixa... Mas isso não importa agora."

Neste momento a serva de cabelos brancos de Sona, retorna para dentro da sala de estar com duas outras integrantes do Pariato ao seu lado... Ela para ao lado esquerdo do sofá de seu **[Rei]** e se curva em reverencia rapidamente... "O sigilo de transporte já está preparado Kaichou."

"Muito bem Momo..." É a resposta dela a sua serva... Então ela olha Rias nos olhos com seriedade... "Rias..." A atenção da herdeira dos Gremory se volta a sua amiga.

"A poucos minutos, eu recebi um relato de ao menos dois Anjos-Caídos estarem se dirigindo para o local onde Haruka foi pega... O que acha de nós irmos até lá espremer algumas respostas deles e resgatar a sua pequena reivindicada?" Ela sorri, já sabendo qual será a resposta da garota de cabelo rubro... "E talvez quem sabe... Realizarmos uma pequena retaliação pela afronta que nos fizeram."

Rias estreita seus olhos e sorri como um demônio.

"Uma retaliação... Sim... Isso soa bem."

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Sudeste**

 **Apartamento de Dalle/08:19**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

 ***Ringtone Tocando!* (** _Ringtone de chamada do celular de Dalle_ **)**

"Huuuuurrrrrrrmmmm..." Dalle resmunga, voltando do mundo dos sonhos... Tapando seus olhos fechados com o braço direito para defletir a claridade dos raios de sol que entram pela única janela de sua minúscula residência, o Gamer em toda a sua rabugentisse matutina tenta voltar a dormir ignorando o seu celular que começou a tocar sem parar a dois minutos atrás.

"Mas que inferno..." Ele diz massageando o dorso do nariz e o canto dos olhos com seu dedo indicador e polegar... "Eu estava tendo um sonho tão bacana... Droga, alguém tinha que me ligar quando estava chegando na melhor parte." Dalle lamenta rememorando o sonho singular que teve essa noite que lhe retratava tendo uma conversa espacial com Leknaat... Uma personagem do game de RPG Suikoden.

"Aposto que se trata de outro vendedor de seguro desgarrado..." Esfregando seus olhos... Dalle se senta em seu futon e rapidamente inclina sua cabeça para trás de susto com um alerta que se abriu diante dele.

 ***Ping***

 **BOM DIA!**

 **O seu HP, MP, e Vigor voltaram a 100%!**

 **Status negativos foram removidos!**

...

"Uuuurrgh... Eu não aprendo..." Ele grunhi com irritação ao fechar o alerta com um toque de dedo... Bocejando ele estica os braços e olha para o seu celular ainda tocando... Ele olha para a foto da pessoa lhe chamando e se tenciona um pouco.

"Kai... O que será que ele quer a uma hora dessas?" Sua mão pega o aparelho que estava repousando sobre uma estante com seu carregador ainda conectado a ele... "Coisa boa não é... Ele nunca me liga pra dar noticias boas... A não ser que ele tenha encontrado sobre a ligação dos números binários de ontem... Aquilo foi pra lá de bizarro..." Optando por ser mais positivo, Dalle aperta o botão de atender e inicia a chamada.

" **[Dalle! Seu CORNO! Por acaso você estava soltando um barro ou o que? Eu estou te chamando a HORAS!]"**

"Tshs... Isso! Acaba com os meus tímpanos... Eu nunca precisei deles mesmo!" Sarcasmo se faz presente em suas palavras enquanto ele afasta um pouco o celular do rosto.

" **[Para de palhaçada e me escuta! Você não assistiu o que acabou de passar no canal 13 assistiu?]"** Kai pergunta afoito.

"Não moleque... Eu... Bocejo... Acabei de acordar..." Então ele paralisa e registra em sua mente o que o menino acabou de dizer... Logicamente seu mal pressentimento de agora a pouco retorna em dobro... "Espera... O canal 13 é o de jornais 24 horas por dia certo? O que passou lá?" Pergunta o GEEK.

" **[Antes de eu te dizer, me responda uma coisa... Por um acaso, você não teria recebido uma SMS no seu celular lhe avisando sobre uma nova Dungeon teria?]"**

Dalle se espanta pela pergunta do jovem do outro lado da linha e quase solta o celular mas se recupera rapidamente.

"C-como você sabia?! Você virou vidente?!"

" **[Hmmm... Isso quer dizer que você recebeu uma então.]"** Diz Kai sem titubear... Se apoiando em sua pia, Dalle se levanta do chão sem tirar o celular do ouvido.

"Eu... Eu recebi sim, ontem no fim da tarde... O que você quer dizer com isso Kai? Não me diga que você também recebeu uma?" pergunta Dalle apreensivo.

" **[Nah... Eu apenas descobri a esmo quando foi noticiado na TV o desaparecimento no ar de dois alunos da sua escola.]"**

"Como é que é! De NOVO!?" Grita Dalle a todo volume, atraindo a reclamação de vizinhos que batem nas paredes em sinal de aviso para ele parar com o escândalo... Se recuperando do novo choque ele coloca uma mão sobre a boca e começa a cochichar no telefone... "O que ah de errado com aquela droga de colégio? Ele é amaldiçoado ou o que? Estou começando a achar que a culpa da minha má sorte dos tempos pra cá seja daquele lugar!"

" **[Sério? Essa é a sua primeira reação depois de descobrir que alguém foi sugado para outra dimensão?]"**

"Tosse Bom... Eu... Err... Em minha defesa, eu acabei de acordar e... Independente disso..." Dalle disfarça e tenta mudar de assunto... "Onde fica essa entrada afinal em? Não é aquela passarela da ultima vez é?"

" **[Que nada... Bom eu não vi imagens nem nada, mas fica em algum lugar dentro de uma loja de Games ou coisa assim... Um lugar novo que abriu lá no Shopping.]"**

"Sim, sim... Eu já ouvi falar."

" **[É claro que já ouviu, tu é um puta nerd!]"**

"Vai ver se eu estou na esquina, moleque..."

" **[Espera um pouco aí, o correio chegou aqui...]"** Um barulho de papel sendo amassado é ouvido do outro lado da linha... **"[Esquece, era só um monte de propaganda inútil e faturas do cartão de credito... Mas e aí...]"** Ele faz uma breve pausa... **"[Agente vai entrar lá nessa Dungeon pra salvar a dupla de Zé Ruelas ou não?]"**

O Gamer coça a sua cabeça e começa a olhar em volta de seu pequeno apartamento alugado...

...

Essa pergunta do menino desbocado realmente não é uma questão fácil de se responder para ele... Não existe realmente um motivo para ele se colocar ou colocar Kai em perigo dessa vez... Pode parecer frio de sua parte, mas a verdade é que ele não é um super herói... Sua Mente de Gamer inibi qualquer traço de medo que o impediria de agir se preciso, mas isso não quer dizer que o seu bom senso esteja desligado... Kai e Dalle quase morrerão em sua ultima cruzada... O que garante que dessa vez um dos dois ou mesmo os dois não vão acabar em pedaços dentro daquele lugar?

Inspirar... "Rhmmm..."

Respirar... "Haaaah..."

Por outro lado o seu instinto de Gamer está coçando com a nova oportunidade de colocar suas habilidades a prova... Dês de a primeira vez que ele se viu sozinho dentro daquela Dungeon onde ele literalmente não tinha saída e foi obrigado a _quebrar_ seus limites e paradigmas para sobreviver... Um novo sentimento nasceu no âmago do NERD solitário... Uma espécie de vicio na expectativa... Graças as suas habilidades o perigo não mais lhe assustava ou o paralisava... Não... Agora, com o sentimento de medo praticamente anulado... Ele se sentia... Atraído pela sensação.

E agora, graças a essa noticia dos seqüestros... Ele sente como se tivesse acabado de ganhar a desculpa perfeita para dar vazão a esses sentimentos sem que sua consciência lhe questione em estar colocando a sua vida em perigo e arriscar deixar os seus pais tristes caso o pior venha a ocorrer... Sinistro não? O fato de se conseguir ignorar o medo da morte tão repentinamente pela possibilidade de mais 'ação' é meio que assustador.

' _Han... Agora que eu parei pra pensar... Não é assim que os praticantes de esportes radicais se sentem? Porque diabos eu estou me colocando tão pra baixo?'_

Resfolegando... Ele decide que de qualquer forma, querendo tomar parte nesse pepino ou não... Seria irresponsabilidade de sua parte colocar a vida de Kai em risco... Por tanto ele decide que é hora de ativar o seu modo baboseira!

...

Soltando uma gargalhada sarcástica a pergunta do menino, Dalle responde da maneira mais eficaz possível para despistá-lo.

"Mas nem a pau... Uma coisa é agente arriscar o nosso pescoço por um amigo/amiga ou familiar próximo... Outra bem diferente é entrar em uma roubada por alguém que nós meramente conhecemos de vista... Então é isso... Nem saia de casa hoje... Se dermos sorte, essa nova Dungeon possui prazo de validade igual a anterior e vai se fechar sozinha depois de um tempo... Eu sinto muito pelos azarados que caíram lá mas esse é o famoso caso Irineu; 'que não é seu problema e nem meu'..."

" **[E se eles fossem duas garotas bonitas?]"**

Os processos na mente do jovem NERD dão um crash assim bem de leve e Kai começa a imaginar o porque do telefone ter ficado mudo de repente.

"Eu teria de pensar seriamente no caso..." Responde Dalle no final.

" **[... Concordo.]"**

"Tch... Bom... Mais alguma coisa?"

" **[Nah, com isso já se acabou tudo... AH Sim! Tem outra coisa... Eu consegui rastrear o local da chamada do telefonema anormal que você recebeu ontem.]"**

"Oooh... É serio?" Pergunta Dalle com novo interesse.

" **[Sim... Se lembra daqueles armazéns industriais que se incendiaram ano passado devido a um ataque terrorista?]"**

As sobrancelhas do jovem se franzem pra baixo em contemplação... 'Um incêndio na ala industrial? Ataque terrorista? Isso aconteceu?' Ele imagina... Mesmo fazendo busca atrás de busca em sua mente, ele não tem registro de tal acontecimento, e ele mora a apenas um quarteirão de tal região... Esse tipo de acontecimento deveria ser algo simples de se recordar não? Como alguém poderia se esquecer de um incêndio do lado de casa? Ou talvez... O incêndio tenho sido coisa pequena.

Balançando os ombros Dalle responde a pergunta de Kai.

"Pra falar a verdade, eu não me lembro não... Mas prossiga de qualquer jeito."

" **[Pois é... Deu que a ligação veio de lá.]"**

Refletindo sobre a revelação... O jovem cruza os braços parcialmente ainda segurando o telefone na orelha.

"Que estranho... Começo a achar que talvez essa seja alguma variação daquele famoso golpe onde os bandidos fingem ser um ente querido seqüestrado e te ligam pedindo o dinheiro de resgate."

" **[Provavelmente.]"**

"Meh... Eu vejo isso depois... Obrigado pelo favor a propósito."

" **[De buenas... Eu te devia por ter vindo me ajudar ontem... Mas que fique claro que na próxima eu vou cobrar!]"**

"Que seja... Até mais guri."

" **[Até mais bundão.]"**

A ligação se encerrou ali.

Repousando o aparelho de volta a estante, ele retira o fio do carregador que se esqueceu de retirar durante a ligação e o guarda em uma gaveta... Dalle então passa uma mão na cabeça e boceja novamente antes de caminhar para frente de sua pia ao lado da estante, decidindo como primeira ordem do dia cuidar de suas rotinas matinais... Com a primeira delas sendo escovar os dentes.

Apoiando as suas duas mãos no balcão da pia, Dalle deixa sua cabeça cair e ficar suspensa.

Ele respira fundo... E tenta reunir forças para iniciar mais um dia que pode ou não se tornar um dos mais épicos de sua vida... "Eu espero não decidir fazer algo que eu me arrependa no fim das contas." As palavras de uma certa senhorita de branco ecoam na mente do rapaz de cabelos branco e preto... O ocorrido no sonho incomum volta para ele pouco a pouco... Diferentemente da maioria de seus sonhos que lhe escapam como se nunca tivessem acontecido.

Que raio de sonho foi aquele afinal? Estaria o rapaz com desejo oculto de jogar Suikoden? E quanto ao fato deles estarem tendo uma prosa no espaço... Porque o espaço? E já que estamos questionando tudo... O que era aquele Pop-UP confuso cheio de termos usados em computador? Ele estava sonhando com sua habilidade de Gamer ou aquilo significava mesmo alguma coisa?

"(Resfolego)... Como se eu soubesse..."

Levantando sua cabeça, ele olha para o espelho pendurado na parede a frente logo acima da pia... "É isso aí Dalle... Chega de enrolar... É hora de come-..." E congela ali mesmo... Algo... Algo está diferente?

"Huh..." Ele diz.

Seus olhos viajam de um lado ao outro na sua imagem sendo refletida no cristal.

"E essa agora?"

Os seus cabelos... Eles... Eles estão brancos! Completamente brancos! 'Como isso aconteceu? Porque isso aconteceu?' São as perguntas crescentes dentro do jovem... "Mas que porra é essa?" Ele passa uma mão em seus cabelos para sentir se tem algo a mais de diferente, e... Hm... Eles... Estão mais sedosos do que nunca... "What? Que raio é isso? Quem invadiu minha casa e me fez um tratamento capilar!" Dalle sabe que obviamente isso tem relação com suas habilidade mas não conseguiu deixar de soltar esse brado de exaspero indignação.

Até o dia anterior, apenas parte de seus cabelos estava com a coloração branca no alto de sua cabeça e algumas mechas na frente... Mas agora, 95% de seus cabelos estão brancos meio acinzentados nas raízes... É como se ele estivesse se preparando para fazer um cosplay do Dante clássico da saga Devil May Cry.

Um cosplay magro e sem a indumentária vermelha do caçador de demônios... Ou seja, um cosplay sem cosplay!

"Deve ter alguma razão... Algum parâmetro que eu aumentei no meu menu de status deve ter provocado essa mudança..." Conclui Dalle tentando descobrir o motivo da troca de cor de seus fios capilares... Uma alteração drástica de números pode ser a causa da troca de cor dos cabelos... "Magia..." Ele se lembra do acréscimo gigante de pontos que ele depositou em sua Espiritualidade que de inicio era zero.

"Man..." Ele continua a checar seus cabelos com as mãos de frente para o espelho enquanto raciocina... "Isso quer dizer que dependendo da quantidade de pontos nos meus outros status a minha aparência pode mudar?" Ele se pergunta... Hmmm... Dependendo de como for isso, essa pode ser uma coisa positiva ou negativa... Ele gostaria de ganhar uns músculos e deixar de ser frango, mas ficar bombadão não lhe apetece.

"Tsk... Que seja... O que será, será..." Ele resolve deixar essas preocupações de lado e voltar para o presente onde coisas mais urgentes lhe exigem atenção.

 ***BIP***

Um som de alerta 'bipa' em seu aparelho celular sobre a estante, chamando a atenção do rapaz para ele de novo.

"Aí meu Deus... O que é agora?" Ele diz temeroso por já estar escaldado das ultimas vezes que seu celular resolveu lhe alertar de algo... "Que seja a minha mãe ou meu pai me avisando de algo besta... Que seja Span automáticos... Que sejam―

Ele caminha até o celular e o agarra... Em seu visor, o ícone de um envelope fechado mais um numero '3' indica o recebimento de duas novas mensagens não lidas.

―apenas mensagens da operadora... Mas por favor, que não seja nada relacionado com o... ... ... ... User101101."

...

 _ **Caixa de Entrada:**_

28 **/** 03 **/** 2020 ############################################

 **[** Gatinhas Sadentas... 'Novas Fotos Adicionadas!' **–** Numero Privado **]**

 **[** User101101 **–** Numero Privado **]**

 **[** IGN 'Games da Semana' **–** Numero Privado **]**

27 **/** 03 **/** 2020 ############################################

 **[** User101101 **–** Numero Privado **]** _**LIDO**_

 **[** Girls n 'Gold Account Registered' **–** Numero Privado **]** _**LIDO**_

...

Para o desalento do jogador que acabara de recuperar parte de sua coragem para começar o dia de bom humor... Ele acaba de constatar que seus temores se tornaram realidade... Dentro da tela de seu smartphone aparece o ultimo nome na face da terra que Dalle gostaria de ver no momento... O misterioso contato, User101101... A pessoa que nos últimos dias não fez mais do que ser um profeta de transtornos para ele.

"Grrrrrhhh..." Grunhi Dalle abaixando o braço segurando o celular e levantando a cabeça... "Qual é mundo... Me dá um tempo!" Ele clama aos céus levantando os braços horizontalmente e os deixando cair... "É uma atrás da outra, desse jeito não vai ter Mente de Gamer que vai manter minha sanidade..."

Infelizmente o mundo não parece estar ouvindo ele no momento e não lhe dá nenhuma forma de resposta.

"(Suspiro)..." Desistindo de procurar por sinais de resposta do mundo ou de suas habilidades, Dalle balança sua cabeça negativamente... "Acho que seria desejar de mais achar que algo ou alguém iria chegar e me dar alguma forma de resposta assim tão fácil." Ele levanta seu celular e tecla na nova mensagem do User101101 para ler seu conteúdo e acabar logo com isso... "Na certa deve ser o aviso de abertura de outra Dungeon ou coisa assim."

 **[01000110 01101001 01100011 01100001 00101100 00100000 01110110 01100001 01101001 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100010 01101111 01101100 01101111 00100001]**

Para a surpresa de Dalle, a mensagem crasha seu celular o fazendo ir para uma tela preta onde uma porção de números binários começam a preencher toda sua extensão mais rápido do que seus olhos podem acompanhar... "Mas o qu-... IrgrhCK!?" Ele nem consegue terminar o seu protesto, pois na mesma hora o aparelho começou a bipar sem parar e do nada descarregou um _senhora_ descarga elétrica que atinge a mão do rapaz, o fazendo largar o gadget e dar um passo pra trás.

Balançando sua mão para tentar amenizar o queimar e formigamento de seu membro... O confuso e agora histérico jovem olha seu celular com sangue nos olhos.

"Meu **SMARTPHONE**!" Ele se ajoelha desesperado perto dele, mas sem tocá-lo... "Essa não! isso me custou o olho da bunda!" Diz ele obviamente em sentido figurado... "Eu vou matar esse User101101 eu... **EU** juro _**QUE EU MATO**_ esse Filho da P-..."

 ***Ping***

 **[=#= QUEST INICIADA =#=]**

...

"YaAAics!?" Dalle se impulsiona para trás e cai sobre o seu traseiro pelo susto que o súbito aparecimento da tela digital/real lhe causou... Ele se prepara para chutar o objeto flutuando a sua frente por instinto, mas logo percebe que apenas se trata de outro alerta proveniente de suas habilidades de Gamer, o fazendo abortar o reflexo no meio e relaxar parcialmente... "Haaa _ **AAA**_ aa _ **AAAA**_! Mas que _**INFERNO**_!" Ele esbraveja por mais uma vez ser pego desprevenido e por também estar de péssimo humor.

 ***Thum* *Thum*** **(** _Batidas de um vizinho que mora a esquerda_ **)**

―"Ei moleque! Cale Essa maldita boca! Eu estou tentando dormir!"

Já sem paciência com mais nada Dalle se deixa levar e grita de volta.

"Vai pro _**INFERNO**_ você também! Já passam das **_OITO_** horas e não é hora de _**NINGUÉM**_ estar _**DORMINDO**_!"

―"Pois muito bem cretino! Eu vou fazer uma reclamação com o sindico do prédio!"

" _ **FODA-** **SE**_! Aliais... No seu caminho para o inferno, pegue ele e o leve junto com _**VOCÊ**_!"

―"Eu juro que ainda hoje você será expulso daqui!"

"Ohh por favor! Eu imploro, _**FAÇA ISSO**_! Eu _**ODEIO**_ essa _**ESPELUNCA**_ dês de o primeiro dia em que eu coloquei os pés aqui!"

Após essa ultima troca de farpas... O vizinho desiste de continuar a discussão, mas pelo estrondo do abrir e fechar de porta e passos pesados pelo corredor a fora, ele realmente parece ter ido cumprir sua ameaça de fazer uma queixa contra o NERD estressado... Dalle por sua vez respira algumas vezes para retomar o controle de suas emoções que no momento estavam de fato... Aquecidas... E com o auxilio de sua habilidade Mente de Gamer, ele não demora para estar com o seu equilíbrio mental restaurado.

E uma vez que isso acontece... Dalle se dá conta de o que ele acabou de fazer.

"Eu me ferrei..."

...

...

...

* * *

 **NOTA:** _ **Eeeee Corta!**_

 _ **Galera... Como vocês viram, este capítulo foi menor que o habitual... Bom a partir deste capítulo, eles serão menores mesmo com uma media de mais ou menos 10k de palavras... Eu estava na duvida se a partir do 6 eu continuaria a escrevê-los com +20k mas isso se mostrou uma tarefa humanamente impossível para mim... Eu pensei que dava, mas não dá... Não sem afetar minhas outras responsabilidades pessoais.**_

 _ **Sobre o capitulo, acho que vocês perceberam que este e o terceiro foram mais para descontrair e armar alguns 'Plot Triggers' do que qualquer coisa não? A partir do próximo, as coisas vão ficar mais épicas já que Dalle FINALMENTE se lembrou dos seus estranhos sonhos anteriores e os levará a serio por causa do ultimo 'presente' de Leknaat.  
**_

 _ **Até a próxima!**_


	5. Cap 5: Na Mira dos Assassinos!

.

.

 **E aí pessoal... Aqui é o Raining... E hoje eu estou... Doente...**

 **A gripe me derrubou e eu quase não me sinto disposto para revisar e postar o capitulo...**

 **Pra falar a verdade, eu não consigo fazer quase nada... Nem ficar sentado de frente ao PC sem sentir enjoo e isso atrasou tudo aqui... Não sei se semana que vem vai ter capitulo por causa disso.**

.

 **(DISCLAIMER)**

 **Eu não possuo os direitos de nada aqui, só os meus OCs…**

.

 **(M RATED)**

 **Recomendado para maiores de 18 anos pode conter conteúdo que não agrade algumas pessoas...**

 **Estão avisados!**

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **=-=-=-= [ RECAPITULAÇÃO ] =-=-=-=**

Dalle Saint Gates um simples aluno da prestigiosa instituição de ensino; Academia Kuoh... Desperta um misterioso poder no dia de seu exame final que o transforma em algo chamado; The Gamer... Dalle e Kai discutem e refletem sobre o que lhes aconteceu dentro da Dungeon na parte da manhã, mas só conseguem ficar ainda mais confusos... Depois de suas aventuras inusitadas na pousada da avó da menina que ele acidentalmente arruinou o sonho do beijo perfeito, ele voltou pra casa para descansar e quem sabe ter uma boa noite de sono... Infelizmente, os seus planos de descanso têm de ser postergados graças a mais um evento sobrenatural vindo no horizonte na sua direção... Se é que as palavras da mulher de branco que visitou o NERD em sonho podem ser levadas a serio.

Teria Dalle realmente alguma relação com Leknaat? E qual será o significado do ultimo ' _presente_ ' deixado por ela antes de sua partida?

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **The Gamer – CODE: Eldorado**

 **.**

 **[Capitulo 5]**

 **Na Mira dos Assassinos!**

 **.**

 **[Arco 1]**

 **O Despertar da Segunda Estrela!**

 **.**

 **[27/03/2020]**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Centro**

 **Shopping Center Local – Estacionamento/09:14**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

O horário de funcionamento finalmente chega para o maior e mais famoso ponto de encontro dos ávidos compradores do Município de Kuoh, o Shopping Center do centro... Para os funcionários o dia começa bem mais cedo é claro, por razões óbvias de manutenção dos seus respectivos estabelecimentos onde trabalham e também para a staff do Shopping que precisa se preparar para o caos diário proporcionado pelos clientes que vem gastar seu dinheiro soado nas mais variadas mercadorias possíveis... Que vão dês de roupas, peças automobilísticas e moveis a até coisas difíceis de encontrar como temperos importados e livros antigos nos muitos sebos espalhados pelo local... Tamanha é a diversidade de produtos e atividades disponíveis que muitas pessoas vem até de bolsos vazios com a única finalidade de apenas olhar vitrinas e se entreter no seu tempo livre.

Mas para um certo tipo de pessoa.

 ***Clunk***

Dalle chuta uma latinha vazia que estava em seu caminho.

O frustrado Gamer se encontra agora caminhando pelo estacionamento do Shopping Center Local a caminho do portão principal de entrada... Com um franzido no rosto, suas mãos no bolso e cuspindo um palavrão por segundo... Ele é uma visão cômica e ao mesmo tempo assustadora para os transeuntes que por ventura passam por ele.

"Puta que pariu...(Resmungo)...Tomar no cu...Mulher maluca do caralhio...(Resmungo)...Quem ela pensa que é...Aquela arrombada! Com certeza foram esses poderes malucos de RPG que me sabotaram e atraíram a presença daquela aparição...(Resmungo)...Suikoden minha rola...(Resmungo)...Nunca mais compro um game da Konami!" Dalle declara... Mas a sua parada de ofensas gratuitas e planos de vingança são interrompidos por uma comoção aleatória que estava acontecendo às portas do Shopping.

"Me da _ISSO_!"

"Kyaaaaah! Policiaaa!"

"Saiam da droga do meu caminho!"

As pessoas no caminho de um homem que vem correndo com uma bolsa na mão, abrem caminho.

"..." Silenciosamente Dalle 'Observa' o sujeito e logo descobre o que está acontecendo.

"Saiam da frente!" O homem demanda com uma faca na mão sem perder velocidade enquanto corre para o portão principal de entrada no Shopping onde por acaso Dalle se encontra parado com outras pessoas que não demoram a cumprir com a ordem do malfeitor... Dalle por outro lado só olha o sujeito se aproximando com mera irritação por algo assim resolver acontecer justo no dia em que ele decide visitar o local.

"Um batedor de bolsas... Hummm..." Ele diz sem demonstrar emoção... "Hrr... Não é grande coisa, mas já vai aliviar um pouco o meu estresse."

Ele estala o pescoço e caminha na direção do meliante.

Percebendo a intenção de Dalle de se interpor em seu caminho, o homem ergue sua faca quando chega a dois metros de distancia dele e o tenta esfaquear na linha do pescoço... Dalle que de repente se encontra sereno como uma pluma, vê o ataque chegando e desvia a tempo de atingir o homem com um 'Power Strike' direto no estomago, o fazendo dobrar para frente com seus olhos se esbugalhando.

"Ghuooo... Ohoo... oh... Urk!" Dalle retrai sua mão e continua caminhando para frente sem olhar para trás... Deixando o bandido desmoronar sobre seus joelhos no chão segurando seu estomago em aflição e uma multidão de curiosos surpreendida tirando fotos e filmando tudo com seus celulares... O rapaz ignora tudo isso em favor de entregar de volta para sua dona à bolsa roubada que ele coletou das mãos do criminoso ao retrair seu punho.

"M-muito obrigada moço!" Ela diz com nervosismo e cansaço por vir correndo atrás do bandido.

"Não ah de que..." Ele responde com um inclinar de cabeça e continua caminhando para o interior do Shopping se sentindo um pouco mais leve.

...

...

...

Minutos após o seu pequeno confronto na entrada do mall... Dalle desloca-se a passos apressados em direção a ala sul com apenas um destino em mente... A loja de games recém inaugurada mencionada por Kai onde segundo o programa jornalístico os dois garotos desaparecidos foram vistos pela ultima vez... E também o mesmíssimo lugar onde a entrada para a segunda Dungeon aberta na cidade se localiza.

"Zap 100%... Arcade... House..." Com dificuldade, o rapaz tenta ler a placa estilizada em katakanas na fachada de uma loja um pouco mais a frente.

Verdade seja dita... De inicio, Dalle havia decidido não se envolver mais com o mundo sobrenatural dessas Dungeons pela natureza perigosa das mesmas... Não importa o quão emocionante a idéia de lutar contra monstros e subir de nível seja... Ele entende... Ele entende perfeitamente que o pessoal desaparecido não é sua responsabilidade... Que só porque ele ganhou habilidades especiais não significa que ele se tornou o Homem-Aranha e por conseqüência deva sair por ai salvando o dia... Coisas ruins e menos arriscadas acontecem o tempo todo e ele nunca considerou a possibilidade de virar agente social e fazer algo a respeito, então porque ele iria ser hipócrita só porque os problemas estão a sua porta? E já que estamos falando em motivos... Porque ele?

Ele é só a droga de um estudante, merda... Simplesmente não faz sentido! E faz ainda menos sentido no caso dele que nunca foi uma pessoa lá muito sentimental pra começo de conversa... 'Melhor deixar os atos heróicos para os bombeiros... Eles são pagos para isso!' Foi o que ele disse para si mesmo em seu subconsciente...―

"Já está aberta?" Dalle analisa o interior do estabelecimento pela vitrina e vê que o lugar ainda está vazio com exceção dos funcionários organizando as mercadorias e limpando o lugar.

―...Ele estava decidido a não se envolver mais e arranjar mais problemas para si... E assim ele se manteve até aquela bendita QUEST surgir do nada.

E não uma simples QUEST... Mas uma especialmente problemática que fez Dalle ganhar a condição negativa, 'Dor de Cabeça' depois de terminar de ler toda a sua extensão... Não que ela fosse demasiadamente complexa, nada disso... Ela é até simples de entender... O problema é o que a existência dela significa... A coisa ficou tão seria que o pobre NERD precisou de uma aspirina para dar cabo da condição, e claro... como ele possui os poderes de um personagem de videogame o alivio foi imediato... Porem a dor de cabeça voltou depois dele re-ler a coisa toda só para confirmar quem enviou a QUEST e como ela chegou até ele.

Aconteceu de a QUEST ter sido enviada a ele através de seu 'Aparelho Celular' por nada mais nada menos do que Leknaat... A senhorita de branco que lhe visitou em sonho nesta noite e que até então ele achava que se tratava ser apenas uma personagem fictícia de um game antigo... Como ele estava enganado.

E isso nos trás até o presente momento onde o nosso jovem herói se encontra marchando em direção a mais uma aventura... Com um pouco de má vontade, diga-se de passagem indo de qualquer jeito... _"Um problema de cada vez Dalle... Um problema de casa vez... Primeiro você resolve o assunto dá QUEST e depois você se preocupa com seja lá o que o Mestre dos Magos te disse em sonho."_ O garoto disse para si mesmo antes de sair de casa.

...

...

...

"... ' **Status** '!" Comanda Dalle ainda olhando para dentro da loja pela vitrina.

 ***Ping***

…

 **[** The Gamer **]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 7 **– Exp:** 432 **/** 700

 **Título:** Herói (Dadas as circunstâncias, aumenta a chance das pessoas o verem de uma forma positiva!)

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 86 **/** 86 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 3,8 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 95 **/** 95 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 13,4 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 1600 **/** 1600 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 92 **por minuto**

.

 **FOR:** 6 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 57 **Kg**

 **VIT:** 13 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 14,9%

 **ESP:** 30 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 16,2%

 **SAB:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **DES:** 9 **/** **Velocidade Máxima:** 22 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 0

 **Dinheiro:** 13.398,35

 **:Sumario:**

Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha...

Em busca de novas oportunidades, sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012 mas tiveram de se mudar deixando o rapaz sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle acaba de descobrir um legado esquecido... Se bem utilizado, o Nerd poderá dar um fim a sua maré de azar.

...

"(Click)..." Dalle cerra os entes em irritação... "Quais as chances de eu sair vivo dessa com esses parâmetros?" Ele ergue uma mão a sua testa... "Merda... Porque esse tipo de coisa tende acontecer tão sucessivamente? Isso não é nem de longe justo!" Reclama o jovem para ninguém em particular... O que ele poderia fazer nessa situação? Sem tempo para treinar e com poucos pontos de nível para fazer um upgrade decente, ele se vê obrigado a entrar em outra Dungeon com praticamente os mesmos parâmetros que os da ultima vez, com o único boost sendo os seus dez pontos restantes que ele adicionou em sua **Espiritualidade**.

...

Com suas únicas formas de ataque disponíveis sendo suas skills 'Power Strike' e 'Disparo de Mana' e apenas dez pontos para gastar, ele se viu sem muitas opções de ação a não ser realocar todos os seus pontos na categoria que iria realmente fazer alguma diferença aumentando o seu poder de fogo juntamente com sua defesa mágica... Como jogador, ele sabe que todo personagem de RPG precisa de uma Build especifica dependendo da sua classe escolhida e que conforme você vai subindo de nível, você deveria ir distribuindo os seus pontos em concordância com tal classe... Como por exemplo, investindo em **Força** e **Vitalidade** se você for um **Paladino**... **Espiritualidade** e **Sabedoria** se for um **Mago**... **Destreza** e **Força** se for um **Assassino** e por aí vai.

Mas no momento sem muita opção, Dalle decidiu não arriscar seus poucos pontos na criação de uma classe ou outra e apenas se focar na categoria que lhe daria um resultado expressivo.

Veja bem, se ele tivesse colocado os dez pontos em Destreza, ele teria ficado mais rápido com certeza... Mas e quanto a sua stamina? Em suas caminhadas, ele percebeu que ficava levemente mais rápido a cada um de seus pontos novos em Destreza... Mas quanto mais rápido ele ia, mais estresse ele precisava colocar em seus músculos e mais rápida a sua barra de Vigor se esvaziava... Isso diminuía a cada novo ponto ganho em Vitalidade, o que o levou a conclusão de que o ideal seja que a sua Vitalidade sempre esteja acima da sua Destreza... No mínimo o dobro.

Agora imaginemos que ele tivesse colocado cinco pontos em Destreza e os outros cinco em Vitalidade... Bom, ele não ficaria nem muito mais rápido e nem muito mais resistente... Seria ineficaz... Da mesma forma que não faria muita diferença investir apenas em Força, Sabedoria ou Vitalidade neste momento já que seus ataques baseados em mana não teriam nenhum aumento de poder.

...

' _Me pergunto se existe algum lugar onde eu possa descolar alguns equipamentos mágicos para aumentar os meus status... Qual é, se a minha habilidade consegue fazer de uma simples garrafa de água, um refil de stamina instantâneo então porque não um equipamento especial?'_ Ele pensa.

Mais uma vez ele amaldiçoa a sua falta de sorte por não ter tempo de se preparar adequadamente... Não é assim que as coisas acontecem nos programas de TV, os protagonistas quase sempre têm tempo suficiente para treinar e desenvolver suas habilidades antes de enfrentar algum grande desafio, então porque ele não? Onde estão os Administradores quando você precisa deles?

"(Suspiro)..."

' _Bom... Ao menos dessa vez eu não estou idioticamente vestido num uniforme escolar onde todos podem perceber onde estudo...'_ Ele comenta em aprovação ao seu traje escolhido para a ocasião.

Respectivamente de cima para baixo, Dalle apresenta o seu tradicional e inseparável 'Boné Branco; aba curva' em sua cabeça que agora combina com seu cabelo que recentemente se volveu branco... Em volta de seu pescoço existe uma meia-balaclava retraída (Ele pretende usar dando uma de Aiden Pearce do game Watch Dogs para não ser reconhecido)... Sobre o seu torso, uma camiseta preta totalmente encoberta por uma jaqueta vermelha com capuz (abaixado) e como últimos itens do vestuário um par de calças jeans preto e um par de tênis da mesma cor... Ao todo, o montante investido nessas novas peças foram salgados 27.154,49 ¥, isso contando com outras coisas que ele comprou no caminho para o Shopping juntamente com as roupas.

'Preparativos.' Dalle especificou... Aprestos necessários para que o cenário patético que ele se encontrou da ultima vez não se repita.

"De qualquer forma, se eu sair vivo dessa, eu juro que a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é dar um jeito de subir esses status ridículos... Aí se algo assim acontecer de novo eu não vou ser a estrela principal de uma encenação de merda de Missão Impossível!" Ele diz para si mesmo sarcasticamente.

Com os dedos entrelaçados e a sua palma virada para fora, Dalle estica os braços para frente produzindo um relaxante estalido nas articulações de seus braços e dedos... Ele então relaxa os braços e os abaixa rotacionando os ombros no processo... E agora sim, já se sentindo preparado Dalle caminha para a porta do estabelecimento e entra sem enrolação.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **[DUNGEON]**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Centro**

 **Shopping Center Local – Loja ZAP 100% Arcade House/09:32**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

"Hunf... Já era hora! Achei que essa droga de Dungeon não ia me deixar entrar!" Vocifera o NERD de saco cheio.

Após entrar na Loja de Jogos eletrônicos... Dalle foi imediatamente recepcionado pelo atendente que lhe alertou que a loja ainda não estava funcionando, o rapaz precisou usar alguns de seus métodos especiais de convencimento (Ahem*suborno*) para não precisar sair e voltar mais tarde... Porque a ultima coisa que ele precisava era de uma platéia para velo desaparecer pela entrada do portal assim como os meninos que desapareceram no dia anterior... E assim ele iniciou sua procura pelo ponto especifico na loja onde ele achava que poderia estar à entrada, fingindo estar escolhendo e avaliando os produtos que ele gostaria de comprar ficando parado por um minuto em praticamente toda a loja já que ele não fazia a ínfima idéia de onde a entrada poderia estar.

Felizmente após apenas dez minutos procurando, ele foi afortunado o suficiente de conseguir sentir um leve empuxo de mana quando passava em frente a uma das maquinas de fliperama da loja... Ele parou na hora e sabia que ali era o local da entrada, ele achou a sensação de fato um pouco estranha, mas logo percebeu que isso se deva provavelmente pelo fato de a sua **Espiritualidade** estar maior, o tornando mais sensitivo a magias e coisas do tipo.

Após um minuto de espera, Dalle já se encontrava dentro da Dungeon... E como ele sabia disso? Simples.

Ele não conseguia enxergar mais nada.

"Eu devia ter suspeitado..." Dalle se esqueceu de que dentro das Dungeons que ele visitou até agora, não existia energia elétrica em nenhuma das casas, lojas e afins... A cidade toda estava sempre presa em um permanente blackout, e isso também parece se aplicar a esta... Exatamente por isso, assim que ele entrou na nova dimensão as luzes da loja se apagaram instantaneamente.

"Uh... Tive uma idéia." Um sorriso malicioso se forma em seu rosto... "Se o Goku consegue, eu também consigo!"

Ainda sorrindo ele cola os braços junto ao corpo e levanta os antebraços até que eles estejam elevados na diagonal com as palmas de suas mãos fechadas voltadas para cima... Ele então afastou um pouco um pé do outro e fechou os olhos tomando uma grande quantidade de ar... _'Agora vem a parte difícil...'_ Dalle se prepara para o novo experimento com sua mana tentando se lembrar de quando ele adquiriu o seu ataque mágico de longa distancia... De o que foi preciso para criar a nova Skill.

Como que em um canal de um grande rio que se entrelaça e se mistura com outras águas... Dalle pode sentir finos fluxos de mana que correm e se encontram por toda a extensão de seu corpo... Se originando de algum lugar do seu abdômen, a energia faz a viagem necessária e retorna ao ponto de partida.

' _Eu preciso redirecionar o fluxo...'_ Comandando sua mana para se expandir, ele começa a visualizar o que ele quer que aconteça e tenta fazer acontecer... E claro, com ele já não sendo tão leigo no controle da energia, o efeito não demora a acontecer... Diferentemente das outras vezes onde ele teve problemas para sentir e manusear sua mana.

 ***Woooosssssh***

 **-** 10 **de MP** 85 **/** 95 **MP**

 **-** 10 **de MP** 75 **/** 95 **MP**

Um fino contorno rosa brilhante surge ao redor do rapaz... Ele tem consciência do que possa estar acontecendo no exterior, mas mantém seus olhos fechados para não perder a concentração... _'Se expanda ao meu redor...'_ Forçando a sua mana expelida a tomar a forma de seu corpo e se manter como uma segunda pele, ele sente que precisa incrementar o influxo de mana para manter o estado de estase de sua energia sem que ela retorne ou se dissipe.

 ***WOoeeshh***

 **-** 10 **de MP** 65 **/** 95 **MP**

 **-** 10 **de MP** 55 **/** 95 **MP**

 **-** 10 **de MP** 45 **/** 95 **MP**

Abrindo os olhos, ele sorri em satisfação ao perceber que o seu plano funcionou melhor do que o esperado... O fino contorno de mana rosa ao redor de si, brilha e ilumina todo o quadrante da loja como uma lanterna... "Beleza! Agora eu vou conseguir me locomover com mais facilidade... Eu só preciso manter minha mana circulando no lugar sem soltá-la e eu terei luz por tempo indeterminado." Ele assente com a cabeça.

"Agora... Vejamos... O que fazer..." Dalle cruza os braços... "Oh sim, a primeira coisa que eu preciso fazer é encontrar a dupla de azarões perdida e assegurar que eles não morram, então eu podere-..Huh!" De arremate, um brilho amarelo ascendente o ilumina dos pés a cabeça.

 ***Ping***

...

 **[Por realizar uma ação especial você desenvolveu a nova técnica** : Salvaguarda **\- Nível 1]**

...

 **[Salvaguarda – Nível:1 – Exp:0/100 – Ativa – Custo: 50 MP]**

 _Tentando copiar a expulsão de energia de Son Goku para iluminar uma sala escura, Dalle S. Gates 'O Gamer' acabou descobrindo sem querer como reforçar o seu corpo liberando e absorvendo uma grande quantidade de mana que se imbui em sua pele, músculos e ossos para aumentar significativamente as suas habilidades físicas!_

 **[Aumenta a sua FOR/VIT/DES em: 5 pontos.]**

 **[Consome: 20 de MP por minuto.]**

...

Agora sim... Esta aí uma coisa que o Gamer não estava esperando... Uma janela de alerta se abre diante dele para lhe avisar sobre a criação de uma nova Skill!

"Mas minha nossa... Que coisa..." Ele diz vagamente, registrando aos poucos o que ele acaba de ler ali... E quando ele entende... "UhOH...!" Seus olhos se abrem.

"Heh..." Um sorriso vem à face de Dalle... "He,he,he,he..." Ele começa a rir baixo, lentamente aumentando o volume e intensidade de sua risada... "Há,há,há,há,há..." Ele se inclina pra trás e coloca uma mão em sua face... "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Dalle solta uma gargalhada histérica.

"É ISSO!" Ele levanta seu punho fechado quase como a posição de vitória do Ken de Street Fighter 2... "Eu sou um puta de um gênio!"

"Ok, agora sim eu to botando fé nessa vida! Com essa nova Skill, o céu é o limite para mim!" Comemora Dalle... No entanto, quando termina ele sente um puxar em seu MP e suas reservas de mana reduzem drasticamente.

 **-** 20 **de MP** 25 **/** 95 **MP**

"Hum...?" Pisca o NERD confuso, e um pouco pego de surpresa pela sensação.

13,4 **de MP** 38,4 **/** 95 **MP**

"Eeh...?" Uma parte do montante perdido restaura em seguida, fazendo Dalle ficar um pouco desorientado.

"Mas o que?" Ele se pergunta... Então por impulso ele olha para si mesmo e depois para a janela de sua Skill ainda na sua frente.

'Salvaguarda' a sua nova habilidade, exige cinqüenta pontos para a sua ativação e mais vinte a cada minuto que Dalle a mantém ativa... Seu efeito pode ser incrível e também o seu potencial para quando ela estiver em níveis mais altos... Mas seu custo é uma bela de uma pancada no saco... Um custo tão alto que mesmo com seus ressentes upgrades em sua ' **Espiritualidade** ' ele ainda vai ter um déficit negativo de sete pontos de MP por minuto... Ou seja...

"Eu só posso manter essa Skill ativa por quatro minutos... Três agora." A dura realidade o tinge novamente e ele atinge sua testa com a mão... "Que ótimo! Isso quer dizer que a não ser que eu queira ficar zerado de MP eu vou ter que, ou fazer pausas regulares para me recuperar, ou não usar essa habilidade até que seja necessário... Mas que merda..." Ele levanta um pouco os braços e os deixa cair... "Alegria de pobre dura pouco mesmo né..." Ele balança a cabeça negativamente.

Em seu estado de êxtase, ele não havia notado o quão custosa era essa nova habilidade e por engano achou que só precisa dos cinquenta pontos para ativá-la.

"Suspiro... Meu tempo ainda está correndo... Eu devia me apressar e começar logo a minha busca." Dalle ergue a balaclava retraída em seu pescoço até encobrir seu nariz, efetivamente cobrindo a metade inferior de seu rosto com o tecido de cor negra... E olha para sua mão direita.

"...Hm... ' **Equipar; Luvas de Malha de Aço #1** '!" Ele comanda.

Um tipo de estática envolve suas mãos por um momento, então do nada um de seus 'preparativos', um par de luvas anti-corte de malha de aço se materializam em suas mãos com um breve ruído branco... _'Muito bom...'_ Dalle flexiona as juntas de suas mãos abrindo e fechando seus dedos.

Antes de vir para o Shopping, Dalle fez alguns testes com suas habilidades... E descobriu que podia 'Equipar' qualquer item presente em seu inventario com o dito comando lhe poupando um bocado de tempo... Fora que é muito mais legal dessa forma não?

Com tudo pronto, o jovem ajusta seu boné e caminha para fora da loja de games desolada.

...

...

...

Assim que ele põe os dois pés do lado de fora da loja, um alerta o recepciona a nova Dungeon.

 ***Ping***

 **[Dungeon Nível: 10 Encontrada!]**

 **[Numero de Participantes:** 5]

 **[Auto Colapso em:** 06 **:** 02 **:** 55]

 **[Número de Monstros:** 373/500]

 **:OBSERVAÇÃO:**

 _Parabéns!_

 _Você encontrou a entrada de uma área de combate especial!_

 _Uma vez dentro da sala, os participantes deveram se manter dentro dela até que o tempo de_

 _Auto Colapso expire... Ou até que ao menos metade dos monstros invocados tenham sido abatidos!_

 _Neste caso, a opção de abandonar a seção será oferecida..._

 _Mas a sala se manterá em aberto até o termino do tempo limite!_

 _Caso os participantes derrotem todos os oponentes, a sala será encerrada de imediato!_

...

Silenciosamente Dalle fecha o alerta e continua caminhando por um dos saguões do Shopping sem demonstrar surpresa... Ele já esperava o acréscimo de monstros e a presença de quatro pessoas a mais alem dele, ao invés de três já que as condições de falha da QUEST deixaram bem claro quem corria risco de vida... _'Meh... O Kai eu já esperava que viria porque ele é maluco e adora uma treta mas eu não imaginava que os outros dois supostos alunos da minha escola puxados para cá fossem dois dos caras que estudaram na minha sala de aula... Issei Hyoudou, o líder daquele infame trio de tarados e Saji Genshirou... Aquele puto que adora puxar o saco dos professores .'_

A quarta pessoa com a cabeça em jogo listada nas condições de falha da QUEST foi uma surpresa para Dalle porque ele não esperava que alguém mais teria vindo para cá... Era uma garota de que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar antes chamada Haruka Minami... Na opinião dele, ela devia se tratar de uma infeliz vitima que por ter acabado de entrar na Dungeon, ninguém ainda teve tempo de ter notado a sua ausência... Daí a razão dela não ter sido mencionada no telejornal que Kai assistiu.

"Esse lugar está vazio." Dalle diz olhando em volta.

O saguão onde ele se encontra esta fúnebremente silencioso, e nenhuma alma pode ser avistada no ambiente levemente mais claro que o dá loja.

"Tem Alguém Aí?" Grita Dalle tentando chamar a atenção de alguém caso eles estejam escondidos... Mas não tem sorte, e ao invés de encontrar uma das outras pessoas na Dungeon... Ele atrai a atenção de outra coisa.

 ***Poing* *Poing* *Poing* *Poing***

"Aaaaaaeeh... Merda." O jovem diz de forma arrastada e se vira de costas... E ali vindo em sua direção surge mais uma variação dos Porings que ele enfrentou no outro dia... Sem pausa ou hesitação, a bolota vem pulando com um grande sorriso babaca em sua cara/corpo... Sua cor é verde-clara, o cheiro cítrico que exala da criatura faz o NERD se lembrar de um suco de limão ou coisa assim, e sobre a cabeça dele.

 **[MOB]**

 **(Carniceiro dos Esgotos)**

 **Nível:** 12

 **Poporing**

"Poporing... Um mob Nível 12... Hmm... Bom, essa é uma Dungeon nível 10 não é..." O Gamer diz com os braços cruzados.

"Tch... ' **Observar** '!"

 ***Ping***

 **Nome:** Poporing

 **Nível:** 12 **/** **Exp:** 0 **-** 1600 **/Profissão:** MOB **/Título:** Carniceiro dos Esgotos

 **Etnia:** Slime **/Sexo:** Nenhum **/Idade:** 2 **/Alinhamento+Tendência:** Ordeiro – Neutro

 **HP:** 370 **/** 370 **\- MP:** 0 **/** 0 **\- Vigor:** 6000 **/** 6000

 **FOR:** 16 **/VIT:** 12 **/ESP:** 0 **/SAB:** 1 **/DES:** 8

 **Condições:** Hipnotizado **/Dinheiro:** 0 **/Emoções:** Nenhuma

 **Opinião pessoal sobre você:** Quer te matar e te consumir por invadir seu território!

 **Elemento:** Veneno

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascidos com a base de seus irmãos mais velhos os 'Porings'... Os Poporings são uma versão mais resistentes a ambientes mais degradados e perigosos... Uma versão criada com a função de atuar nos campos inimigos e sobreviver tempo suficiente para reunir informações e as entregar a seus superiores... O seu corpo gelatinoso possui uma toxina que se em contato prolongado pode causar queimaduras de primeiro e segundo grau... Fora isso ele também pode expelir gases capazes de intoxicar suas vitimas._

...

O rapaz levanta uma sobrancelha pelo fato de o monstro possuir a condição, 'hipnotizado'... Isso quer dizer que alguém o invocou e o está forçosamente controlando pelas costas... Mas ele dá com os ombros a isso no momento... Esse assunto parece complicado demais e Dalle já tem problemas a resolver só com a sua missão de resgatar as vitimas desse lugar e completar sua QUEST.

"Um tipo lutador, veneno..." Dalle diz... "Que alivio... Apesar do nível alto, as únicas coisas impressionantes nele são a sua força e seus ataques venenosos... Isso é bom."

Dalle invoca sua tela de status novamente e nota que ainda tem um minuto e quarenta de Buff.

"Acho que um teste de minhas novas capacidades se faz necessário... E você é a cobaia perfeita para ele." Seus punhos se levantam e ele assume uma guarda básica do que ele acha ser a de um lutador de MMA... "Alegre-se... Você vai morrer em nome da minha curiosidade!" A criatura pula rapidamente em sua direção até chegar a três metros de distancia... Então se retrai para baixo e se prepara para se atirar no NERD.

 _ ***Poing***_

O Poporing se projeta para frente em alta velocidade tentando acertar o rapaz, mas ele vê o ataque chegando e desvia de lado com uma sorrateira virada de corpo... O monstrinho verde voa e aterrissa a cinco metros de distancia com a força de seu salto... Quicando um pouco até parar, ele se vira e se surpreende quando vê Dalle correndo a toda para ele.

" _Dessa vez isso_ _ **VAI DAR CERTO**_ _!_ _HAAAH_!"

 _ ***PLOOAAAASHH***_

Dalle chuta o bicho com toda a força gerada no momentum de sua corrida o fazendo colidir com a parede de uma das lojas que estava logo atrás, e ele se espatifa parcialmente... Mas Dalle não para por aí... Assim que a coisa toca o piso, o jovem se aproxima do Slime e se agacha... Prendendo o seu corpo redondo com um joelho e a sua enluvada mão esquerda, então ele o começa a socar com a direita sem parar.

 ***POsh***

 ***PaSH***

 ***Powsh***

 ***PlOSh***

 ***PLash***

 ***POsh***

 ***PLEsH***

Ele percebe que o monstro está desorientado e o começa a assaltar com ambas as mãos colocando todo o peso de seu corpo em cada golpe.

 ***PlaSh***

 ***PosH***

 ***PlOsh***

 ***PaSH***

 ***PLaSH***

 ***PloSH***

 ***PLAsh***

 ***PleSH***

 ***PreASH***

 ***PRoash***

 ***PleOsh***

 ***PLOash***

 ***PlAEsh***

 ***** _ **SPLOAESH**_ *****

A criatura estoura como uma bolha de sabão para o alivio de Dalle que já estava se cansando... A sua barra de Vigor ainda estava alta, mas os movimentos repetitivos em junção com a dor de seus punhos que estavam se chocando com o que parecia ser um saco de terra só pioravam as coisas.

"Haaah... Huff... Huff... Ahh... Haff..." Ele coloca uma mão no chão e outra no joelho enquanto recupera o fôlego... "E... Huff E fique... Morto."

A criatura parece bem mais resistente do que ele imaginou... Foram precisos vários de seus golpes com sua força aumentada para derrotá-lo, ele poderia usar o seu 'Power Strike' para acelerar o processo da vitoria... Mas isso iria acabar com a sua MP, e ele queria testar na pratica quanto tempo ele levaria para derrotar um monstro como esse apenas com seus novos números... Ou mesmo, se ele conseguiria derrotá-lo assim e como ele se sairia.

"Haahh..." Dalle usa a mão em seu joelho para se apoiar e se levanta.

E o resultado de sua analise de si mesmo foi.

"Ruim." Ele diz enquanto passa a manga esquerda de sua jaqueta na testa... "Não fui horrível... Mas ainda sim aquilo foi um horror... Se houvessem mais dessas criaturas por perto eu não iria conseguir dar aquele Anderson Silva nele... Hmmmm." Neste momento, o efeito de sua habilidade de reforço começa a passar... Juntamente com seu brilho que iluminava o ambiente... Dalle não se importa muito, pois o saguão do Shopping não esta tão escuro quanto a loja onde ele apareceu e decide esperar parado aqui mesmo até o seu MP se restaurar.

Quase desaparecendo... A luz rosa de sua mana se acende novamente e em seguida, uma nova luz calorosa o banha.

 ***Ping***

 **[Você subiu de nível!]**

...

 **[** The Gamer **]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 8 **– Exp:** 276 **/** 800

 **Título:** Herói (Dadas as circunstâncias, aumenta a chance das pessoas o verem de uma forma positiva!)

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 96 **/** 96 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 3,8 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 100 **/** 100 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 13,4 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 1600 **/** 1600 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 92 **por minuto**

.

 **FOR:** 6(11) **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 104,5 **Kg**

 **VIT:** 13(18) **/Resistência Corporal: +** 19,4%

 **ESP:** 30 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 16,2%

 **SAB:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **DES:** 9(14) **/** **Velocidade Máxima:** 35 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 5

 **Dinheiro:** 13.398,35

 **:Sumario:**

Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha...

Em busca de novas oportunidades, sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012 mas tiveram de se mudar deixando o rapaz sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle acaba de descobrir um legado esquecido... Se bem utilizado, o Nerd poderá dar um fim a sua maré de azar.

...

"What!" Dalle sente a reconfortante luz recuperando suas reservas de mana e lhe sanando de qualquer forma de cansaço de sua pequena luta.

Aos poucos a luz some e ele se da conta de o que acaba de acontecer.

"Level UP?! Serio?!" Ele olha para a sua janela de status que se abriu automaticamente com um olhar venturoso... "Woah! Que mão na roda! O meu MP não apenas se recuperou como também aumentou... Com minha taxa de recuperação Isso me dará uns onze, doze minutos a mais para manter minha habilidade ativa... Isso é muito bom... Isso é... Isso." Seus olhos vão para os seus novos cinco pontos de nível.

E mais um sorriso maligno se ergue em sua cara... Diga-se de passagem, o NERD tem sorrido mais nesses últimos três dias do que nos últimos três anos inteiros.

"Ohohohohoh... Eu sou um bastardo muito astuto." Ele ergue o seu dedo direito e deposita todos os seus pontos ganhos em sua Espiritualidade.

 **[Pontos de Nível:** 5 - 0 **]**

 **[Espiritualidade:** 30 - 35 **]**

 ***Ping***

 **[** The Gamer **]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 8 **– Exp:** 276 **/** 800

 **Título:** Herói (Dadas as circunstâncias, aumenta a chance das pessoas o verem de uma forma positiva!)

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **HP:** 96 **/** 96 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 3,8 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 120 **/** 120 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 17,4 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 1600 **/** 1600 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 92 **por minuto**

.

 **FOR:** 6(11) **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 104,5 **Kg**

 **VIT:** 13(18) **/Resistência Corporal: +** 19,4%

 **ESP:** 35 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 18,2%

 **SAB:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **DES:** 9(14) **/** **Velocidade Máxima:** 35 **Km/h**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 0

 **Dinheiro:** 13.398,35

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha..._

 _Em busca de novas oportunidades, sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012 mas tiveram de se mudar deixando o rapaz sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle acaba de descobrir um legado esquecido... Se bem utilizado, o Nerd poderá dar um fim a sua maré de azar._

...

"Oh Man..." Dalle estala os dedos em decepção.

"Quase eu cheguei lá... Só mais um pouquinho e eu não precisaria mais me preocupar com o limite de tempo do uso da 'Salvaguarda'..." Coçando sua cabeça ele tenta fazer as contas de quantos pontos mais em Espiritualidade ele precisará para tornar realidade a sua ambição de abusar dessa habilidade nova... "Vamos ver... Minha taxa de recuperação de MP era de treze virgula quatro... E com meus cinco pontos gastos, eu subi ela para dezessete virgula quatro... Isso significa que para cada ponto gasto ela sobe em media zero virgula oito pontos..." Mais uma vez se ponhando a fazer contas, Dalle fica em silencio.

 ***Wuossh***

 **-** 20 **de MP** 100 **/** 120 **MP**

Dessa vez o jovem só tenciona um pouco os músculos do olho direito a sensação de mana decaindo.

17,4 **de MP** 117,4 **/** 120 **MP**

"Mais quatro pontos de nível em Espiritualidade e eu terei o suficiente para manter a minha habilidade ativa o tempo todo..." Ele finalmente conclui cruzando os braços... "Eu preciso fazer isso antes de encarar uma briga a sério..." Ele fecha os olhos com suas sobrancelhas se franzindo para baixo... "As coisas já estavam difíceis o suficiente sem esse poder... Nem morto eu vou arriscar a minha pele desativando esse negocio se eu não precisar!" Declara ele petulantemente.

Fechando todas as janelas abertas na sua frente... Ele começa a caminhar de novo.

"Beleza... Eu só preciso encontrar mais um ou dois desses monstros e já Elvis."

Porem sua caminhada pausa momentaneamente, quando ele escuta com surpresa gritos assustados reverberando pelas paredes do Shopping ao longe.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **[DUNGEON]**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Centro**

 **Shopping Center Local – Praça de Alimentação/09:47**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Kai)**

 ***SplOSsshh***

"Tut... Nojento..." Kai cuspe de lado e limpa um pedaço de Slime que respingou em seu rosto com um lenço que tirou de um bolso interno de sua jaqueta.

Debaixo da sola de sua bota casual esquerda... se encontra um recém esmagado Drops que encontrou seu fim ao cruzar o caminho do enérgico garoto de cabelos castanhos... E atrás dele, se encontra um longo rastro do que restou dos familiares do Drops que acabou de morrer... nos mais variados estados de esmigalhamento possíveis.

 _ ***Poing***_

Um Poring suicida literalmente pula do alto de uma barra de aço horizontal decorativa entre duas lojas paralelas, e cai sobre a cabeça de Kai com velocidade... O menino apenas pula lateralmente e permite que a criatura rosa continue sua queda e se espatife no mármore do piso com um satisfatório 'Splat'... Outros dois Porings sorridentes saem de dentro de uma loja de eletrônicos e vem ao seu encontro pela frente... Mas Kai não para de andar e continua com sua visão fixa para frente sem parecer registrar os monstrinhos vindo ao seu encontro... Quando eles chegam a três metros de distancia e se projetam contra ele, Kai estica seus dois braços para frente...―

A pequena esfera em sua mão direita se ascende.

―...e os para com as palmas de suas mãos, o impacto faz as duas criaturas pairarem no ar por um milésimo de segundo e nesse instante o jovem de cabelos castanhos avança girando de costas entre as duas gelatinas rosas e lhes golpeia ao mesmo tempo com seus cotovelos fazendo os Porings voarem e explodirem ao tocar o piso.

Olhando para os dois lados... Kai sorri perante a sua performance até agora... Não ah mais inimigos nas proximidades visíveis, ele efetivamente 'limpou a área'... Mas seu sorriso desaparece com a mesma rapidez que apareceu quando ele olha para baixo e percebe o estado de suas roupas.

"Suspiro... Bosta." Agora a jaqueta dele está toda suja de fluidos de Slime... Isso significa mais gastos com lavanderia.

"Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco..." O garoto descarta o lenço que ainda estava em sua mão por cima de seus ombros enquanto se põe a caminhar novamente.

"Agora onde será que estão esses cretinos... Eu tenho certeza de que os vi correndo nesta direção..." Ele olha de um lado para o outro... Então retrai a manga do seu braço direito, revelando um relógio digital em seu pulso.

"Eu ainda tenho tempo... Segundo o Dalle essas coisas demoram mais ou menos 30 horas para fechar... então eu ainda devo ter umas 8 ou 9 horas sobrando." Termina o menino estalando o pescoço enquanto vigia a entrada de uma praça de alimentação logo a frente... Gritos distantes ecoam dali.

"Achei vocês."

...

...

...

Decidindo não seguir a filosofia 'Irineu' de Dalle... Kai se arrumou e saiu de casa assim que terminou seu café da manhã... Ele sabe que as preocupações do Gamer tem fundamento com tudo o que ele viu da primeira vez neste lugar... E não estava disposta a deixar a sua curiosidade lhe mover novamente... Participar do 'Se Vira Nos Trinta' com o irmão bastardo do Kirby uma vez já foi mais do que o suficiente para ele aprender sua lição.

Mas se isso é verdade... Qual seria a razão da presença dele aqui hoje?

Bem... A resposta é muito simples.

Uma de suas maiores obsessões dos últimos tempos... _Verdinhas._

É isso mesmo.

Grana... Bufunfa... Money... Dimdim... Cascalho... D-I-N-H-E-I-R-O!

Prestes a desligar a sua TV e voltar para o seu quarto... A âncora que apresentava o jornal anunciou algo que ele considera como a melhor coisa do ano para ele depois da descoberta de seus novos poderes sobrenaturais... A polícia está oferecendo uma recompensa para qualquer indivíduo que lhes conceda pistas que levem a descoberta do paradeiro dos garotos desaparecidos ou seus 'possíveis' captores... E não qualquer recompensa mixuruca.

363.600,00 ienes... O equivalente a 10.000,00 reais ou 3.200,00 dólares... Uma quantia inédita na historia de casos semelhantes... Mas ele não está reclamando... Muito pelo contrario, com as contas do mês de sua casa não fechando e o pagamento da pensão de seu pai atrasado... Essa recompensa literalmente caiu do céu para ele e sua mãe que tanto se angustiava com as dividas se acumulando a cada dia... Kai simplesmente não poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar de jeito nenhum.

Verdade seja dita, o menino aceitaria vir por uma quantidade muito menor de dinheiro tamanho o seu desespero para ajudar a sua velha... Com o seu emprego informal de hacker não lhe rendendo como costumava antigamente e as aulas retornando em poucos dias, ele se vê num mato sem cachorro... Até a ideia de procurar a casa de seu pai que mora em outra cidade para lhe forçar a pagar a pensão já lhe passou pela cabeça... Mas ele se lembrou que não tem nenhum dinheiro sobrando para a condução e precisou desistir.

E isso nos trás a situação atual...

Depois de conseguir localizar a entrada da Dungeon... Kai perambulou pelo Shopping escuro e distorcido com uma lanterna de mão... Não demorou muito para ele encontrar os dois garotos desaparecidos ali dentro já que eles estavam correndo e se esgoelando com toda a força de seus pulmões enquanto eram perseguidos de perto por um grupo enorme de gosmas rosas, laranjas, azuis e verdes... E isso o fez parar em seu caminho para apenas estudar o episódio atônito.

Só que não foi cena digna de uma das gags de perseguição do desenho Scooby Doo que o paralisou... Foi o que eles tinham em uma de suas mãos.

Ambos os garotos carregavam em suas mãos uma espécie de manopla que emanava um estranho brilho em certos pontos... Um tipo de energia familiar que Kai já havia sentido antes, porem vindo de si mesmo... 'Sacred Gear?' Ele murmurou... Os formatos eram diferentes, mas o tipo de sinal emitido por eles era idêntico ao do dele... E por falar em sinal... Como é que ele conseguia sentir esses sinais assim do nada? Teria o menino mudado tanto assim sem perceber?

'Muito provavelmente deve ser outro 'Perk' que acompanha o pacote dos... Sacred Gear...' Tudo o que Kai não conseguia entender, era o porque de aqueles garotos possuírem equipamentos mais 'encorpados' que o seu que era apenas uma pequena gema... Os dois ali correndo possuíam manoplas adornadas de cores roxa e vermelha, com o mais baixo deles carregando a maior que mais parecia um brinquedo desses de disparar água... O adolescente mais alto carregava uma bem menor que se olhada de canto de olho se assemelhava em muito a um puta besouro grudado em sua mão... mas mesmo assim ainda era mais detalhada do que a simples Berlinde branca que aparecia no dorso da mão direita de Kai.

Deixando essas questões para mais tarde, o menino decide que agora era uma boa hora para dar um fim no escândalo que a dupla de mongóis estavam fazendo.

...

...

...

"Isso tudo é culpa sua Hyoudou! Eu falei que vir para um lugar todo iluminado como esse era uma idéia idiota!" Estronda Saji a toda potência de seus pulmões enquanto olha para trás por um momento e continua a correr sem parar.

"E o que agente podia fazer então em? Nós dois estávamos morrendo de fome! E esse era o único lugar em todo o Shopping onde agente ia encontrar comida!" Retruca Issei usando uma cadeira para subir em uma mesa logo frente e assim cortar caminho para a saída iniciando uma serie de pulos sobre as mesas.

"Matte Kudasai! Onde você está indo!? Não me deixe aqui sozinho! Você não disse que nós éramos amigos!?" Berra o garoto loiro em pânico.

"Isso era até o mundo ser invadido pelas bexigas assassinas! Agora é cada um por si! Mas não se preocupe, quando eu encontrar a sua mãe eu vou dizer o quanto você foi corajoso se oferecendo para ficar e retardar os monstros para que eu pudesse escapar!" Responde o garoto de cabelos castanhos pulando sobre mais uma mesa.

Uma veia salta na testa de Saji.

"Ah é mesmo é?" Ele diz entre seus dentes cerrados... A figura de um 'lagarto' na pequena manopla púrpura que cobre seu pulso e parte do dorso de sua mão esquerda abre sua mandíbula... "Você acha mesmo que eu vou me sacrificar quando a razão de eu estar aqui em primeiro lugar foi inteiramente sua?! Vai sonhando!"

Ele fecha a sua mão e soca o ar na direção do seu novo ex-amigo... Uma corda composta de energia azul é disparada da boca do lagarto de sua manopla a uma alta velocidade se estendendo até Issei e se amarrando em volta do tornozelo direito dele... Saji então agarra parte do cordão com sua mão livre e puxa com tudo, fazendo o jovem de cabelos castanhos perder o equilíbrio no meio de um salto e ir direto pro chão.

 ***PloFT***

"Ahahahahaha! Hasta la vista, otário!" Saji passa por cima dele pisando em suas costas e dando tchau com sua mão livre por cima do ombro esquerdo.

"Murzerwavwel(Miserável)..." Issei diz com sua cara ainda no chão, agarrando um dos tornozelos do outro garoto antes que ele se fosse e por conseqüência, também o fazendo ir de cara no chão.

 ***PlAft***

Rapidamente usando as duas mãos para se empurrar do chão e ficar de joelhos, Issei se levanta e toma a dianteira da corrida pela sobrevivência repetindo o ato anterior de Saji, ele o usa como rampa e pisa por toda sua coluna e cabeça para pular por cima de uma balaustrada que cerca um jardim decorativo no meio da praça de alimentação.

"Ghue... V-você não vai escapar sozinho!" Declara Saji usando o ante-braço esquerdo como apoio para se inclinar pra cima e se levantar... "Nós somos amigos não somos?!" Com um joelho ainda no chão e o outro flexionado, ele agarra a corda de energia que ainda está presa a perna de Issei com sua mão direita e o puxa com intenção de o derrubar de novo... E consegue.

"AaaaaAH!"

 ***PlofT/PreASH* (** _Som de Issei caindo e de metal batendo na grama_ **)**

Para proteger o rosto dessa vez, ele planta o seu ante-braço direito equipado com a sua própria manopla no chão, seguido de sua mão aberta esquerda.

 _ **{Ei... Mais cuidado aí, pivete!}**_ Ecoa uma voz etérea bem próxima ao rosto de Issei... O Fazendo levantar a cabeça e olhar em volta alarmado.

"Q-quem disse isso!?"

 _ **{Eu disse isso...}**_ Ouvindo a voz novamente, o jovem não perde tempo em se por de pé num pulo... Olhando para trás, ele nota que Saji também já pulou as barras da cerca, mas ainda está muito longe para que sua voz soasse tão perto de seu rosto... De relance, ele nota a linha de energia em seu tornozelo e uma luz de compreendimento metafórica se acende em sua cabeça.

"Truquinho novo é? Acha que me assusta?! _**BOOST**_!"

 ***BOOST* (** _Voz digital que sai de dentro da manopla de Issei.)_

A demasiadamente grande manopla vermelha no braço direito de Issei brilha e uma aura vermelha que nasce de uma jade massiva no centro dela se espalha por todo o seu corpo... Ele se arqueia para baixo e agarra a corda envolta de sua perna com as duas mãos... E num puxão só se liberta... A linha de energia azul volta para Saji como um elástico esticado e o acerta na cara.

 ***Whooolpssh***

"Aaaauuu!" O jovem de cabelos flavo segura seu rosto sentindo a ardência da chicotada.

 _ **{Pwahahahahahahaha... Essa foi boa pivete.}**_ Issei pula com a voz grave se dirigindo a ele novamente.

"Mas que negocio é esse? Você é um ventríloquo agora Saji!?" Ele exclama com uma mão no coração.

A voz etérea retorna com um grunhido de enfado.

 _ **{Foi pra isso que eu acordei de meu sono? (Suspiro)... Quer olhar para baixo um segundo?}**_

"Uuuh?" Sem perceber, Issei cumpre com o pedido da voz autoritária e abaixa a cabeça... Sua visão recai sobre a sua (exagerada) manopla vermelha.

 _ **{Bom dia!}**_ O cristal esverdeado no centro do dorso da manopla se ascende com cada separação de silaba.

"KyaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHH!"

...

...

...

Kay que estava em seu caminho para interceptar os garotos precisou pausar por um segundo para observar o novo desenvolvimento e se perguntar se o que ele estava vendo era real mesmo ou só um produto de sua imaginação... Aqueles dois são idiotas ou se fazem de idiotas? Tem uma CA-Ralhada de monstros prontos para dar um fim neles e os dois desperdiçam tempo e energia discutindo e se sabotando... Isso deve ser doença.

"Mas que palhaçada é essa?" Kai pergunta para ninguém em particular... "Eles não estão nem fugindo e nem se defendendo... Acho que eles estão querendo morrer!"

Correndo na direção dos dois, o menino pula para dentro do jardim decorativo onde os jovens estão e se aproxima deles os alertando.

"Saiam daí imbecis! Os monstros estão cercando o jardim!" Ele ruge atraindo a atenção dos dois que o olham com medo e choque... E neste exato momento, as criaturas multicores da redondeza saltam por cima da cerca e caem em cascada... Investindo contra Issei e Saji que parecem pegos de surpresa.

"Eu mereço..." Kai estica seu braço perpendicularmente ao seu corpo a 90 graus descendentes e invoca o seu Sacred Gear... "...' **Ativar** '!" A pequena gema branca aparece em sua mão direita com um brilho branco... A dupla de jovens desaparecidos reparam na nova fonte de luz e redobram sua surpresa com o que eles vem na mão do menino.

"Outro?!" Diz Issei com os olhos arregalados.

"... ... ..." Saji não comenta mas mantém sua boca aberta.

"Parem se sonhar acordados! Essas coisas vão te matar!" O menina os avisa e passa por Issei parando na sua frente para encarar a direção dos monstros que se aproximam atrás do garoto loiro que ainda estava ali pasmado, mas que ao ouvir a ultima exclamação do novo humano no recinto sai de seu transe e começa a correr contra Kai com o intuito de alcançar a dupla.

"Q-quem é você?" Issei pergunta receoso de Kai.

"Um cara que veio só para salvar a bunda de vocês e conseguir uma recompensa... Agora pare de fazer perguntas bestas e se prepare para o Battle Royal que vai começar! Graças à perda de tempo de vocês... nós estamos cercados e vamos ter de brigar para sair daqui vivos!" O menino rosna.

"Huff... Você veio... Puff... Nos salvar... É serio? Huff..." Pergunta Saji que acaba de se juntar aos dois.

"Sim... E algo me diz que eu não sou o único... Mas não falemos disso agora, venham comigo! Se ficarmos no centro vamos ser atacados de todos os lados!" Kai corre para três arvores grossas que podem servir de escudo... Issei e Saji trocam olhares incertos e decidem seguir a liderança do novo menino que parece saber o que está fazendo.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **[DUNGEON]**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Centro**

 **Shopping Center Local – Praça de Alimentação 'Entrada Leste'/10:07**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

"GHeAh... ' **Power Strike** '!" Dalle soca um Drops voador que é jogado a quatro metros de distancia.

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Power Strike **Subiu de nível!]**

...

O seu punho esticado só continua a brilhar por apenas um momento até se apagar e dar lugar a um contorno rosa brilhante que delineia todo o seu corpo... O rapaz abaixa sua mão e olha em volta de si.

Vários objetos espalhados pelo chão brilham parcamente e desaparecem... O ' _autoloot_ ' habilitado em seus Gerenciamentos cumpre seu trabalho magnificamente.

"Haaah... Heeaah... Huff... Huff..." Dalle apoia em seus joelhos para tentar se recuperar da frenética maratona de corrida+combate que ele acabou de realizar... O contorno rosa brilhante ao seu redor desaparece num desvanecer, simbolizando o desativar de sua habilidade... Com suas reservas de mana e vigor exauridas pelos repetidos confrontos com os insistentes Slimes... Dalle se vê obrigado a fazer uma pausa para se recuperar.

Abaixando sua balaclava para respirar melhor, ele enche seus pulmões de ar.

' _Maaaaaan... Sério... Quantas dessas malditas coisas vieram atrás de mim?! 15, 20, 40?! WhataHELL!'_ Enquanto ele amaldiçoa sua sorte pela milésima vez... Sua mente tenta se lembrar quantas criaturas ele teve o azar de encontrar realmente.

Fazendo o seu caminho pelos saguões até chegar no local onde os gritos que ele tinha ouvido tinham se originado... Dalle teve de entrar em combate com meia dúzias de Slimes que o interceptaram... Alguns deles conseguiram atingir o rapaz e arrancar algum HP, o forçando a parar seu avanço e esperar até que o mesmo se recuperasse novamente por questões de segurança... Porings, Drops e Poporings estavam na lista de criaturas que ele encontrou pela frente, até mesmo um novo tipo de Slime azul que ele nem se lembrava que existia no game Ragnarok... No fundo de sua mente, ele imaginava se iria encontrar em algum ponto algum outro tipo de adversário do game ou se apenas 'Porings' iriam aparecer... Claro que ele não está reclamando de nada... Lidar com esses Slimes já lhe causa estresse o suficiente no momento.

"Vitalidade... Puff... Destreza... Huff Quando... Huff... Sair... Prioridade..." Mais uma vez nessa empreitada, ele fica sem voz perante o cansaço que está se tornando rapidamente seu companheiro mais próximo depois de sua sombra... Em sua mente agora não resta duvida de que ele terá de montar um serio regime de treinamento para aclimatizar seu corpo a essa nova realidade de atribulações que aparentemente vai se tornar rotineira... Mas que tipo de treinamento ele poderia fazer? Dalle sabe que por causa da condição especial de seu corpo que o permite se recuperar completamente de toda dor e dano muscular após alguns meros momentos de descanso, ele poderia tranquilamente treinar 24 diretas sem nenhuma das conseqüências negativas que atingiriam um ser humano comum... Não importando o quão insano ou rigoroso sejam os exercícios.

' _Ir para uma academia iria ser uma péssima idéia... A minha stamina fora do normal iria levantar suspeitas, e me segurar simplesmente iria ser contra-produtivo já que eu preciso me 'exceder' para ganhar pontos extras de parâmetro...'_ Não sendo exatamente um especialista do ramo... O rapaz encontra certa dificuldade em imaginar algum treino que explore de forma eficiente as suas capacidades de Gamer... Ele poderia seguir um programa de treinamento pré-moldado da internet e modificá-los para lhe servir? Mas de novo, esses treinos são feitos para pessoas normais e embora eles assim como o seu Cooper assegurem alguns pontos, o NERD ainda acha que esta fazendo isso do modo errado.

Ele não é uma pessoa normal... Não mais.

Então seria apenas lógico que ele se submeta a algum treinamento anormal não? Retirando seu boné, ele passa a mão por seus cabelos em pensamento... Mas nenhuma idéia genial lhe atinge no entanto... Talvez ele termine tendo de confiar nos métodos da internet mesmo... Ou arriscar praticar o treino oferecido por Kai no dia anterior.

Olhando para a sua barra de Vigor, ele nota que já está pronto para partir a qualquer momento... Então ele equipa novamente seu boné e reposiciona sua balaclava.

'Eu penso no meu futuro treino depois... Agora é hora de tratar de assuntos mais sérios...' Dalle já consegue ver a entrada da partição da praça de alimentação do Mall onde ele acabou de ouvir gritos e sons de luta e resolveu averiguar... Graças a uma grande clarabóia envidraçada no teto do lugar, a área toda se apresenta vezes mais iluminada que o restante do shopping... A luz proveniente de sua habilidade nem é mais necessária para ele enxergar, por isso ele dispara a toda velocidade em direção a luz sem hesitar já que ele pode agora desviar facilmente de qualquer obstáculo presente.

Ou ao menos era isso que ele imaginava.

 ***Ping***

 **[Sensor de Perigo Ativado... Perigo eminente detectado!]**

...

"AH... Merda!" Quase chegando ao seu destino, Dalle sente um arrepio subir sua espinha... Uma sensação de perigo imediato a sua direita o faz pular para trás repentinamente para tentar evitar o ataque... Mas infelizmente, o aviso de perigo veio tarde demais.

 ***CraSHssh***

A vitrina de uma loja de roupas que estava em seu caminho explode sem aparente razão e estilhaços voam para todos os lados... O jovem tenta levantar os braços para proteger o rosto, mas a onda de choque que explodiu o mostruário o faz voar para trás e deslizar pelo piso quando cai de costas... Suas novas vestimentas e ações rápidas o protegem da maioria dos inúmeros e afiados cacos de vidro que voaram impiedosamente para todas as direções, mas alguns ainda conseguiram atingir seu boné que agora se encontra pregado a uma parede pela aba com seu tecido arruinado por buracos.

"Ugh..." Ainda sentindo a ameaça dentro do estabelecimento, Dalle sente a necessidade de se levantar apesar da dor em suas costas, braços e pernas... "... Ta certo..." Ele diz já de pé encarando a loja com um franzido... "Acho que isso dá um novo significado a frase; explosão de ofertas."

A sensação funesta proferida por sua skill aumenta à medida que uma figura, humanóide emerge do interior da loja pelo display explodido.

' _Não é um Slime?'_ Dalle repara na figura a sua frente... _'Um humano?'_ Ele cerra os olhos.

...

Agora já iluminado pela luz natural do lugar... O novo 'ser', se revela ser um adolescente nos seus quinze/quatorze anos de idade de cabelos negros bagunçados e estatura media... Seu traje casual composto de um par de óculos quadrados, camisa branca de botões, gravata preta meio folgada mais um par de calças cinza social passam a impressão de um simples humano regular... Não fossem certas peculiaridades sobre ele, como seu estranho sorriso inocente e um par de olhos vidrados que emanam uma luz lilás e o fazem parecer um psicopata.

...

 ***Palmas***

O estranho jovem... Subitamente começa a 'aplaudir' Dalle assim que desce da vitrina e aterrissa no chão num simples movimento.

"Magnífico... Simplesmente magnífico..." Ele sorri radiantemente enquanto termina seu gesto assumindo uma postura relaxada.

 **[Grigori: Agente]**

 **(Hipster)**

 **Nível:** 16

 **Lenov Galina**

"Você tem reflexos incríveis para um humano sabia... Me deixou impressionado... E... Um pouco decepcionado também." Ele diz jovialmente desviando sua atenção para um dispositivo com a aparência de um smartphone que ele acaba de tirar de um bolso da calça... Ele meche com o aparelho que produz alguns efeitos sonoros.

"Segundo os meus cálculos você não deveria ter desviado daquele meu ataque... Até mesmo agora, os resultados apontam para sua morte certa."

Dalle crispa um dos olhos pelos estranhos dizeres que deixam a boca do tipo que apareceu diante dele, mas ignora tudo no momento em nome de analisar as informações que surgiram acima da cabeça do individuo à medida que ele se aproximou de Dalle.

' _Lenov Galina... Nível dezesseis... Profissão, agente Grigori...'_ Ele lê... então volta sua atenção para o ainda distraído sujeito e decide se dirigir a ele.

"Ei, cretino... Quem diabos é você e por que me atacou? Que idéia foi essa em?!" Dalle demanda de Lenov em voz alta.

"Hm? Eu?" Lenov abaixa seu aparelho e olha confuso para Dalle... Então sorri contente e lhe responde... "Oh, sim... Onde estão meus modos... Eu sou Lenov Galina... O mais novo dos irmãos Galina... Prazer em conhecê-lo!" Ele se curva em reverencia.

O NERD levanta uma sobrancelha ao gesto estranho do jovem.

' _Esse cara tem problema ou o que? Primeiro ele tenta me matar... Depois ele me cumprimenta?'_

Lenov se levanta e volta a mexer com seu dispositivo... Enquanto isso Dalle se pergunta o que caralhios esta acontecendo e até pensa em questionar o jovem sobre as suas intenções e coisas do tipo para ver se descobre algo que lance alguma luz a esse estranho desenvolvimento... Mas se lembra de que não precisa fazer nada disso já que ele simplesmente pode usar sua skill investigativa 'Observar' que é uma fonte de informações muito mais confiável do que a boca do cara que quer tirar a sua vida.

"...' **Observar** '!"

 ***Ping***

...

 **Nome:** Lenov Galina

 **Nível:** 16 **/** **Exp:** 308 **-** 1600 **/Profissão:** Grigori: Agente **/Título:** Hipster

 **Etnia:** 'Mestiço' Humano/Anjo Caído **/Sexo:** Masculino **/Idade:** 15 **/Alinhamento+Tendência:** Ordeiro – Maligno

 **HP:** 232 **/** 232 **\- MP:** 141 **/** 145,5 **\- Vigor:** 1200 **/** 1200

 **FOR:** 8 **/VIT:** 11 **/ESP:** 32 **/SAB:** 26 **/DES:** 12

 **Condições:** Asma, Psicopatia **/Dinheiro:** 36.512,00 **/Emoções:** Curioso, Indignado, Decepcionado

 **Opinião pessoal sobre você:** Está desapontado por você ter sobrevivido ao seu ataque surpresa e quer descobrir o porquê disso antes de te matar.

 **Elemento:** Normal/Luz Corrompida

 **:Sumario:**

 _Lenov Galina é o caçula dos três irmãos Galina... Assim como seus dois outros irmãos, ele nasceu e foi criado no norte da Rússia em um município afastado onde nevava o ano todo... Sua única família eram seus irmãos e sua mãe que trabalhava duro para lhes sustentar já que seu pai (um Anjo-Caído fugitivo) lhes abandonou pouco antes dele nascer... Certo dia eles foram notados por um olheiro dos Grigoris que lhes ofereceu uma posição na organização prometendo treino e dinheiro em troca de seus serviços... E agora dois anos depois, eles se encontram como agentes devidamente incorporados e ativos do grupo... Claro que os irmãos ainda estão longe de serem considerados material útil para a facção, mas a sua ambição não perde para as dos demais._

...

"Huuumm..." Dalle inclina sua cabeça a 45 graus na diagonal.

.

.

.

O que diabos ele acabou de ler?

.

.

.

' _Eu... Entendi bem isso?'_ Pela primeira vez, dês de o momento que ele pôde usar sua habilidade 'Observar'... Dalle sente ceticismo perante a veracidade das informações presenteadas por sua fiel skill... Não que a sua habilidade tenha se enganado alguma vez até agora, muito pelo contrario... Segundo o rapaz usando suas próprias citações mentais; 'Até mesmo a Wikipedia não conseguiu ser mais exata do que ela... Essa coisa é praticamente vidente!'

É só que... Hmmmmm.

Não parece verídico.

Dalle olha da janela para o garoto que agora está fazendo algum tipo de exercício de aquecimento como se fosse participar de um jogo de futebol ou algo assim... _'Mestiço de Anjo o que? Anjo Caído?'_ O Gamer tenta achar algo que demonstre ou vagamente incite o que foi descrito... Mas não encontra nada... Ao menos na aparência dele isso é... Ele já aceitou que exista um mundo de mistérios sobrenaturais invisível a maioria dos humanos que vivem uma vida normal assim como era para ele antes de ganhar seus poderes... Só que quando falamos de 'Anjos Caídos', nos estamos implicando na existência de todo um novo universo de seres, planos e mitologia... E isso é coisa pra caramba.

"... Tch..." Dalle dispensa a janela de analise gerada por sua Skill achando que algum BUG tenha ocorrido, e a invoca novamente... "... ' **Observar** '!"

 ***Ping***

 **Nome:** Lenov Galina

 **Nível:** 16 **/** **Exp:** 308 **-** 1600 **/Profissão:** Grigori: Agente **/Título:** Hipster

 **Etnia:** 'Mestiço' Humano/Anjo Caído **/Sexo:** Masculino **/Idade:** 15 **/Alinhamento+Tendência:** Ordeiro – Maligno

 **HP:** 232 **/** 232 **\- MP:** 141 **/** 145,5 **\- Vigor:** 1200 **/** 1200

 **FOR:** 8 **/VIT:** 11 **/ESP:** 32 **/SAB:** 26 **/DES:** 12

 **Condições:** Asma, Psicopatia **/Dinheiro:** 36.512,00 **/Emoções:** Curioso, Indignado, Decepcionado

 **Opinião pessoal sobre você:** Está desapontado por você ter sobrevivido ao seu ataque surpresa e quer descobrir o porque disso antes de te matar.

 **Elemento:** Normal/Luz Corrompida

 **:Sumario:**

 _Lenov Galina é o caçula dos três irmãos Galina... Assim como seus dois outros irmãos, ele nasceu e foi criado no norte da Rússia em um município afastado onde nevava o ano todo... Sua única família eram seus irmãos e sua mãe que trabalhava duro para lhes sustentar já que seu pai (um Anjo-Caído fugitivo) lhes abandonou pouco antes dele nascer... Certo dia eles foram notados por um olheiro dos Grigoris que lhes ofereceu uma posição na organização prometendo treino e dinheiro em troca de seus serviços... E agora dois anos depois, eles se encontram como agentes devidamente incorporados e ativos do grupo... Claro que os irmãos ainda estão longe de serem considerados material útil para a facção, mas a sua ambição não perde para as dos demais._

...

...

...

Dalle se atenta para a nova analise... Eeeeeeeeee... Não... Não houve engano.

' _Não fode... Era só o que me faltava...'_

"Eu pensei que te pegaria de surpresa ali..." Diz Lenov num tom de lamento... "Se você não se movesse no ultimo milissegundo, você teria me poupado um bocado de problemas sabia?" Vagamente percebendo que estão falando com ele, o NERD responde com um 'Hum?' sem realmente tirar sua visão da janela de analise... E isso irrita um pouco o Hipster.

"Eu disse que você teria nos poupado tempo e esforço se tivesse apenas ficado quieto..." Ele repete a declaração como se estivesse ensinando uma criança... Então alegremente declara... "Mas você ainda pode fazer isso... Veja bem, se você se comportar e aceitar o seu destino eu prometo fazer da sua morte o mais breve e indolor possível, o que acha em?" Um sorriso brilhante quase inocente se abre em seu rosto.

Dessa vez o absurdo do pedido chega as orelhas do Gamer de cabelo branco, o fazendo mudar o foco de sua atenção de volta para o garoto sínico.

"Claro! Já que você pediu com tanta educação... Só espere eu terminar a minha ultima refeição sabe... Eu trouxe uma barra de chocolate e ela está uma delicia." Dalle diz de uma forma estóica.

"Sem problemas! Só não demore muito, sim? Eu gostaria de me livrar dos outros quatro portadores de Sacred Gears antes dos meus irmãos chegarem..." O Hipster levanta a mão direita e coça a nuca meio sem jeito com um sorriso... "Eles meio que já deveriam que estar aqui e eu estou começando a ficar preocupado."

' _Se livrar de nós!? Como assim se livrar de nós!? E o que ele quer dizer com irmãos? Tem mais gente aqui alem desse cara que não apareceu no contador de participantes da Dungeon!? A QUEST não dizia nada sobre isso!_ ' Dalle se tenciona perante o nova informação que o garoto deixa escapar... Esse psicopata mirim possui dois irmãos mais velhos segundo seu sumario que não só são metade humanos metade anjos-caídos... Como também trabalham e foram treinados por uma espécie de organização secreta de _prováveis_ outros _fenômenos_ iguais a eles que pelo que Dalle 'suspeita', os enviou para dar cabo dos usuários de Sacred Gear na cidade.

Mas o que isso quer dizer afinal? Porque eles querem a morte de Dalle e dos outros? E afinal, quem são os outros três usuários de Sacred Gear que o mestiço mencionou? Ele contou Dalle como um e mencionou outros quatro com um deles sendo logicamente Kai... Seriam eles as outras três pessoas que foram sugados para dentro deste lugar? Muito provavelmente.

Invocando rapidamente sua tela de status, ele checa o estado de sua barra de MP... E se alegra ao descobrir que ela parece estar quase toda restaurada.

"Sabe..." Lenov começa a falar de novo... "Você e os outros foram uma surpresa para mim e meus irmãos... Quando chegamos na cidade, nós tínhamos a informação da existência de apenas uma residente portadora de Sacred Gear... Imagine o tamanho da nossa satisfação ao descobrirmos que poderíamos trazer cinco cabeças ao invés de uma? Isso é um recorde!"

"É mesmo é?" Responde Dalle com seu corpo virado parcialmente de lado para o jovem estranho... Com seus pés separados e braços parcialmente flexionados de uma forma que ele possa dar a impressão de estar desprevenido quando na realidade pode erguer sua guarda a qualquer momento.

"E será que eu poderia saber o porque disso tudo?" O Gamer continua... "Porque você e seus irmãos nos querem mortos tanto assim?" Ele pergunta cuidadosamente.

"Ooooh... Você não sabe?" Lenov responde parecendo surpreso... "Você realmente não sabe?"

Dalle considera as suas palavras ao lidar com o aparente instável garoto e decide por um simples balanço negativo de cabeça.

"Wow... Pela sua frieza até agora... Eu tinha suposto que você já tivesse ao menos alguma idéia do que está acontecendo... Não existem muitos humanos por aí que presenciam o sobrenatural sem ter um desmoronamento mental... Você é mesmo um caso peculiar sabe..." Ele cruza os braços.

"Nós suspeitávamos que havia algo estranho com você dês de o dia em que você conseguiu escapar de nossa primeira GF a dois dias..." As sobrancelhas de Dalle se arqueiam... Esse cara acaba de revelar que ele e seus irmãos são os responsáveis pela aparição das Dungeons na cidade... Um mistério a menos na lista do Gamer.

"Aquilo não devia ser possível... Nós ainda estamos tentando entender como você fez isso não uma... Mas duas vezes... Na segunda você inclusive a destruiu por completo... E para isso eu bato palmas Dalle-san!" O estranho jovem volta a aplaudir o Gamer que não está nenhum pouco feliz com o fato de saber que esses caras sabem seu nome.

"Vocês me conhecem é?" Ele perguntar entre dentes cerrados.

"Oh sim... Mas é claro..." Lenov responde como se fosse algo obvio... "Que tipo de mercenários você acha que eu e meus irmãos somos? Nos sempre pesquisamos algo a respeito das pessoas que se tornam nossos alvos... Então não é nada demais que nós saibamos ao menos seus nomes e onde vocês moram..."

Isso não é bom.

' _Esses caras sabem onde eu e Kai moramos? Merda...!'_ Dalle diz internamente com um pouco de pânico... Teria sido isso o que Leknaat estava tentando lhe dizer sobre fazer escolhas certas e erradas? Ou sobre o 'presente/QUEST' que ela deixou para lhe ajudar em suas escolhas... _'Agora entendo... Esses caras são o 'fator' das 'mudanças' mencionadas por Leknaat... Eles viriam atrás de nós e nossas famílias se nós não viéssemos aqui lidar com o problema...'_ Ele diz com aço nos olhos.

Sim... Depois de tanta reflexão em tentar não se envolver em mais situações perigosas... Agora ele descobre que ambos já estavam sendo vigiados dês de a primeira vez que entraram naquela primeira Dungeon... O jovem não se culpa pelo ocorrido, visto que ele nem queria entrar lá da primeira vez... Mas mesmo assim ainda sente vontade de dar uma bicuda em si mesmo por procurar a ajuda de Kai quando percebeu ter ganhado seus novos poderes.

Teria ele ficado quieto sobre isso e ido pra casa... Os garotos não teriam a idéia de ir testar seus poderes e conseqüentemente, Dalle não teria sido sugado para a primeira Dungeon.

"Tch..." Dalle franze o cenho encarando Lenov... "Quem diabos vocês são afinal!? Quem lhes mandou atrás de nós!?" Ele diz tentando descobrir algo sem revelar que sabe da existência da organização por trás dele via sua habilidade de Observar... Manter seus oponentes no escuro sobre suas habilidades é uma estratégia básica... Somente personagens de animes idiotas saem por aí dando pistas de como seus poderes funcionam.

"Hmmm... E isso faz diferença?" Os dedos das mãos de Dalle estalam ao começarem a se mexer em reflexo a irritação que começa a tomar conta dele.

Lenov coça sua bochecha com um dedo em sincera confusão... "Digo... Você e os outros vão estar mortos em alguns minutos mesmo... Não é como se... Eh?" Um BIP é ouvido do bolso dele... Mais precisamente do aparelho que ele guardou a pouco... "Um minuto sim?" Ele pega o peculiar objeto e o trás a altura dos olhos dando zero importância a crescente agitação do NERD como se para ele, Dalle não representasse nenhuma ameaça.

A expressão corporal e facial do moreno da um giro de 360 graus após alguns segundos de leitura da tela verde do aparelho que por acaso, ilumina o seu rosto de baixo para cima dando um tom mais sinistro a sua face... Até mesmo o ar envolta dele se verte mais pesado com o novo desenvolver... A sua mão segurando o aparente smartphone chega a tremer um pouco, tamanho o seu choque.

"Descobertos?" Ele murmura quase imperceptivelmente... A cor de sua face se empalidece.

Dalle sente o nível de perigo aumentar... Quase como se ele pudesse sentir os sentimentos de ódio do outro jovem sendo... Emanados?

 ***Ping***

 **[Por realizar uma ação especial você desenvolveu a nova técnica** : Sede de Sangue **\- Nível 1]**

...

 **[Sede de Sangue – Nível:1 – Exp:25/100 – Passiva/Ativa – Custo: ? MP]**

 _Todo ser possui a habilidade natural de sentir o perigo... Mas poucos de fato possuem a capacidade se sentir a intenção maligna que precede o perigo... O numero caí ainda mais quando falamos de pessoas com a capacidade de projetar sua sede de sangue e usá-la como arma para paralisar, afugentar ou intimidar alguém... E agora, você pode se considerar um desses sortudos._

 **[Modo Ativo: Direcione a Skill ao seu alvo com uma intenção em mente! A chance de sucesso vai depender da quantidade usada de MP e a RM do alvo!]**

 **[Modo Passivo: O nível da Skill determina sua rapidez em detectar e se proteger da intenção projetada de seus inimigos.]**

...

' _Ah, agora ta explicado...'_ O rapaz afirma com um leve assentir de cabeça... A vibe negativa vinda do jovem se tratava de sua intenção assassina sendo expelida... Essa é uma habilidade muito comum nos meios dos jogos de RPG e animes, onde um personagem corriqueiramente overpower, pode simplesmente fazer os outros que não são se mijarem de medo com apenas a projeção de sua sede de sangue... Como na vez onde Orochimaru fez Sasuke e Sakura ficarem quase catatônicos só com o seu olhar 43.

"Não é um Haki do Rei, mas já quebra o galho..." Ele fecha o Pop-UP e volta a vigiar o seu rival que agora resfolega repetidamente... Respirando com dificuldade.

"Haah... Huff... Huff... Huff... N-não... Não... Huff..." As mãos dele começam a tremer mais e mais... Com o tremor se espalhando lentamente para os seus ombros e espinha... "Puff... Huff... Não... Não, nãonãonãoNÃO... (Tosse)... Huff... M-merda..." Enfiando a mão em um bolso traseira de sua calça ele retira uma bombinha de inalação marrom que ele rapidamente leva a boca e começa a inalar compassadamente... "Haah... Heaah... Huff... Huff..."

Dalle levanta uma sobrancelha.

' _URRRrg! Ele tirou um tolete da bunda e esta comend-... Ow! Engano meu! Aquilo é um Inalador... Ele tem asma não é?'_ Dalle se lembra de ter visto nas analises dele a condição asma... Uma informação que passou meio batida para o rapaz perante as outras... _'Deve ser um sinal divino...'_ Um sorriso convencido se forma em seu rosto.

"... ' **Disparo de Mana** '..." Ele murmura silenciosamente.

Uma pequena nuvem de energia rosa se acumula e comprime em sua mão direita apontada para o desatento Hipster... E sem aviso se dispara em sua direção em alta velocidade deixando um rastro pelo espaço percorrido igual a cauda de um cometa.

 ***Wheeeessshhhh***

"Haah... Puff... Huff... Ehh?" Ainda tentando controlar o seu ataque de asma... Lenov falha em perceber a tempo o ataque covard-... Errh.. Digo Ataque surpresa de Dalle... "Hah... Puff... Uhh... UH! AaaAAAAAHHH!" Até que ele percebe.

E o resultado é um grande e belo...

 **[[ !*BrAghOmM!*! ]]**

"UuuUAAAAaarrrRR... Urffhh...!" A bola de energia o atinge em cheio do seu torso superior pra cima o fazendo voar de volta para a loja de onde ele saiu.

 ***CrAShhh/ProshSH***

O som de varias colisões ressoa... Indicando a dolorosa colisão do jovem com as mercadorias dentro do estabelecimento... Manequins, estandes e roupas em cabides voam para todos os lados... Se esta alusão da loja fosse real, o dono estaria em sérios problemas financeiros agora.

"Fiiiuuuuuu... O poder dessa coisa continua aumentado..." Dalle comenta surpreso a força de sua habilidade mágica de longa distancia que continua a crescer com os acréscimos de pontos em sua Espiritualidade... Diferente da ultima vez que ele fez uso da skill, desta vez ela foi capaz de causar uma explosão forte o suficiente para causar rachaduras no piso apenas com as ondas de choque... Fazendo uma nota mental, ele propõem a si mesmo tomar mais cuidado ao usar essa skill para não acabar ferindo si mesmo ou alguém próximo.

 ***Ping***

 **[Sensor de Perigo Ativado... Perigo eminente detectado!]**

...

Sem nem olhar para a direção indicada pelo alerta... Dalle segue seu instinto e se joga de corpo inteiro para a direita, caindo no chão com as mãos sobre a cabeça.

 ***WhOOOOOOoossss***

Um segundo depois um brilho roxo ilumina toda a penumbra da loja sem energia elétrica e imediatamente uma lança composta de uma luz púrpura decola indo direto para onde Dalle felizmente já não está... Ela voa e sem encontrar nenhuma forma de resistência continua seu caminho até se imbuir na parede mais distante entre outras lojas.

"Ok... Ele ta puto..." Dalle diz secamente já de joelhos em processo de se levantar... "Mas esta tudo bem... Estar puto é bom... Isso é outra estratégia básica... A fúria desestabiliza a mente da pessoa e compromete a habilidade dela de tomar decisões acertadas qu-... Ee...? Hum..." Ele tenta ajustar a aba do boné inexistente em sua cabeça... E claro... Não encontra nada.

"Ué?" Ele apalpa sua cabeça de novo... "Cadê?" Se levantando e olhando em volta... Ele encontra o seu precioso boné preso a uma parede... Porem não no estado que ele esperava... A sua boca se abre perante a visão... E quem olhar com muito... Mas muito... Mas muito cuidado mesmo os olhos do Gamer de perto neste momento... Poderia jurar que suas glândulas lacrimais entraram em funcionamento, produzindo raras gotas de suor masculino para melhor lubrificação de seus olhos que se irritaram com a poeira levantada em sua queda.

"Uuh... Meu... Boné..." Sem acreditar... Ele abaixa sua balaclava e dá um passo na direção do trapo em formato de boné... "Meu... Boné" Ambas as mãos dele se fecham, formando firmes punhos... O seu precioso item de colecionador praticamente exclusivo está destruído! O NERD passou dias dormindo na fila de uma loja que estava vendendo uma versão limitada do novo game da serie Assasins Creed cujo o boné branco com o emblema do game impresso na parte frontal, era um brinde que vinha na caixa... Seu preço era salgado... Extremamente salgado... Foram torrados ali nada menos do que um mês de trabalhos de meio período.

E agora ele está destruído.

 ***VrOshh/Tapp***

Envolto em uma energia roxa... Lenov salta de dentro da loja e aterrissa no mesmo lugar onde ele estava previamente antes de ser atingido... Sua camisa do peito pra cima está toda arruinada, assim como seu visual hipster... Com sua cara, pescoço e peito apresentando diversos níveis de queimaduras, cortes e lacerações... Sangue corre livre dos poros de pele derretida que cai em pequenos pedaços de sua carne em ebulição.

"Ghueerrrrrr!" Ele geme dolorosamente... Uma de suas mãos cobre parcialmente seu rosto vermelho numa tentativa de amenizar a dor... "D-des...graçado..."

Dalle que está de costas para ele vira parcialmente a cabeça dele como que em reconhecimento a chamada de Levov por cima dos ombros.

"C- _ **Chert**_! (Maldito!) **YA unichtozhu tebya!** (Eu vou destruir você!)" Vocifera o ex-hipster em sua língua natal.

Se virando de corpo inteiro para o jovem chamuscado, Dalle lhe arrosta com uma nova luz de determinação no olhar... Isso é... Até se dar conta do novo visual de Lenov.

"Urk!" Ele recua um passo erguendo um braço em espanto e asco... "DaFuck! Que PORRA é essa!?" Sua face começa a ficar verde.

"Ghuuurrghh..." É a respostas de Lenov que em sua cólera delirante de dor e revolta, não se encontra em um de seus momentos mais sanos.

Se concentrando em sua habilidade Mente de Gamer para poder se controlar novamente... Dalle consegue engolir a bile que ameaçava subir goela acima e voltar a fitar o individuo rosnando para ele sem mandar seu café da manhã para fora... Uma capacidade muito útil que o NERD descobriu testando suas habilidades no primeiro e segundo dia, foi que ele pode aumentar e diminuir o efeito de suas skills passivas se concentrando nelas... Uma peculiaridade que se torna bem útil em momentos como esse onde ele acha plausível não ficar dando brechas para um maluco sanguinário com aspirações de candidato a Charles Manson.

Enquanto Dalle controla seus estomago... Lenov continua a rosnar, xingar e gemer... Ele não consegue acreditar como pode ter sido ferido por um humano que segundo as leituras de seus aparelhos acaba de despertar seu Sacred Gear... E para piorar, nem é um bom Sacred Gear... Pela força quase inexistente dos sinais recebidos, esse usuário diante dele deveria possuir algum tipo de Sacred Gear praticamente inofensivo... Algo voltado para o suporte... Assim como o daquela famosa freira recentemente expulsa da sede do Vaticano.

De forma alguma, ele deveria ter tamanho poder de fogo.

Então por quê? Como ele ficou tão forte?

"Isso deve doer não?" Diz Dalle agora mais calmo sem qualquer sinal de pena ou arrependimento em seus olhos... "Considere isso uma amostra de gratidão por destruir meu boné preferido... E por tentar me matar... Não necessariamente nessa ordem... Só que eu ainda não terminei." Ele ergue uma mão e toca o centro do seu peito com um polegar.

"Você é o responsável por esse lugar e esses monstros não é? Isso significa que você e eu ainda temos dividas a acertar... Sabe... Uma de suas criaturas me fez passar um mal bocado ontem..." Ele abaixa sua mão devagar... "Você deve concordar comigo quando eu digo que é apenas justo que eu devolva o favor."

"Humano... Guerghh... Você..." Lenov tenta dizer com sua respiração irregular... " _ **VOCÊ**_... _**VAI**_ pagar caro por _**ISSO**_!?"

A aura púrpura emanando de Lenov se dissipa e ele abre os braços.

" **GhuaaaAAAaaaaaaaahhh**!"

 ***Whoeshhhhhhh***

A aura retorna juntamente acompanhada de uma nova onde de sede de sangue que ameaça Dalle com sua mera existência.

O rapaz aperta os dentes e tenta se manter imóvel sem demonstrar medo ao seu inimigo... Suor começa cair de seu rosto como se a brilhante aura expelida por Lenov fosse uma fogueira e a temperatura tivesse subido 50 graus do nada... Até mesmo o ambiente ao redor do jovem insano parece estar se movendo como naquela ilusão de ótica pelo calor em desertos... O espelhismo.

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

A pressão sobre Dalle se alivia um pouco.

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

Ela se alivia mais.

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

Agora ela sumiu.

"Haaaaa..." Dalle respira aliviado de novo... A sensação de medo e insegurança proveniente do instinto assassino de Lenov para de lhe afetar.

"Esse prego já me encheu o saco!" O rapaz diz, se preparando para impedir o quer que seja que o outro garoto esteja preparando... Mas pausa ao se focar nele novamente... Ou melhor dizendo... Na estranha adição de apêndices protuberantes nas costas dele... Não que aquilo seja uma grande surpresa devido às informações que ele conseguiu ao 'Observar' Lenov... Na verdade, agora aquilo só faz mais sentido.

"Mas olha só... Ele era mesmo um mestiço de Anjo-Caído..." Dalle diz absentemente.

Agora fazendo jus a sua raça descrita... Lenov possui um par de asas negras brotando de suas costas por cima de suas roupas... Lentamente se abrindo, elas se esticam até o limite adquirindo dois metros cada uma... Então relaxando seus novos membros novamente ele abaixa a mão que antes segurava o seu rosto, revelando que sua face está parcialmente restaurada... Com a maioria da pele dele agora apenas queimada, mas sem o gore de antes.

"Os Sacred Gears são mesmo armas amaldiçoadas..." Ele diz com asco escorrendo em cada uma de suas sílabas... "Para evoluir tanto ao ponto de me causar tanto estrago em tão pouco tempo... Isso é assustador..." Com melancolia ele olha diretamente para Dalle... "Raynare-san tinha toda a razão quando dizia que vocês são uma ameaça para todos nós, e que precisam ser eliminados."

"Nossa como você é chato... Agente vai lutar ainda hoje ou o que?" Dalle diz estoicamente.

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

...

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

...

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

...

A sensação de ameaça retorna... Acompanhada de uma profunda vertigem que quase fez Dalle cair de joelhos e vomitar... Não fosse ele firmar seus pés no chão e segurar a sua boca no ultimo segundo, ele teria esvaziado seu estomago ali mesmo em seus sapatos... "Tosse... Tosse... Urrk..." Ele balança sua cabeça de um lado para outro.

' _Esse cara... Essa pressão de energia é totalmente diferente da anterior... Ele estava escondendo o jogo?'_ Dalle considera sentindo que talvez não tenha sido só sua aparência que tenha mudado... Mas para saber isso, só existe uma maneira segura de saber... "...' **Observar** '!"

 ***Ping***

 **Nome:** Lenov Galina

 **Nível:** 16 **/** **Exp:** 308 **-** 1600 **/Profissão:** Grigori: Agente **/Título:** Hipster

 **Etnia:** 'Mestiço' Humano/Anjo Caído **/Sexo:** Masculino **/Idade:** 15 **/Alinhamento+Tendência:** Ordeiro – Maligno

 **HP:** 149 **/** 232 **\- MP:** 31 **/** 145,5 **\- Vigor:** 762 **/** 1200

 **FOR:** 8(16) **/VIT:** 11(19) **/ESP:** 32 **/SAB:** 26 **/DES:** 12(20)

 **Condições:** Asma, Psicopatia, Reforço Mágico **/Dinheiro:** 36.512,00 **/Emoções:** Indignado, Decepcionado, Decidido

 **Opinião pessoal sobre você:** Ele pensa ter entendido a razão do ódio de sua superiora e decidiu começar uma cruzada para dizimar todos os humanos com SG!

 **Elemento:** Normal/Luz Corrompida

...

Ele estava certo.

' _O merda...'_

 **[Sensor de Perigo Ativ...―]**

...

Lenov ergue uma mão e carrega mais uma lança de luz púrpura... E sem pensar duas vezes atira contra Dalle com intenção de perfurá-lo e findar sua existência... O ato todo é tão rápido que os sensos ainda abalados do Gamer não conseguem acompanhar e desta vez o pega de surpresa.

 ***BrUosSH***

A longa e curvilínea estaca de energia solida atravessa impiedosamente a linha media do tórax do rapaz que chega a dar alguns passos para trás com a força do impacto... Seus olhos se arregalam com a dor proveniente de seu peitoral e órgãos internos que queimam com a mana ofensiva de seu inimigo, um pouco de sangue se entala em sua garganta e ele não consegue segurar um par de tosses e regurgitos... Pela segunda vez em menos de 24 horas Dalle foi perfurado por uma lança de luz mágica sem chance de defesa... E como da outra vez, alguns 'Pings' ressoam ao fundo da mente de Dalle.

Desvanecendo... A lança de luz desaparece deixando um rombo de 6 centímetros no meio de seu tórax.

"Ghaar..." Um rosnar de dor escapa os lábios do rapaz e ele deixa o corpo pender para baixo com uma mão encobrindo o ferimento.

Sorrindo satisfeito ao presenciar a agonia causada por ele a seu alvo... O mestiço sente como se uma brisa refrescante e prazerosa passasse por ele.

"Agora acabou... Você não vai sobreviver..." Ele diz com desdém para com o NERD ainda de pé... "E sabe porque?" Ele pergunta casualmente... "Porque você é um simples humano... E diferente das outras raças, tais como os Anjos, Demônios, Anjos-Caídos e Yokais... Criaturas insignificantes como vocês não possuem nenhuma resistência a magia... Até mesmo o mais fraco da minha estirpe que possui só metade dos genes de uma criatura sobrenatural possui infinitamente mais potencial físico e espiritual do que o mais forte de vocês jamais terá! Tudo o que lixos como vocês tem para se proteger são esses malditos Sacred Gears que os céus lhe oferecem por pena e nada mais...―

Lenov continua tagarelando a sua ladainha de superioridade enquanto Dalle só escutava e tratava de manter sua mão sobre o ferimento em seu peito para que o mestiço não notasse o efeito regenerativo de sua skill Corpo de Gamer tomando efeito... Ao mesmo tempo ele assimilava a informação que o boca aberta estava soltando a torto e a direito por achar que já tinha vencido a luta... Mal ele sabia que seu ataque tinha tirado apenas 27 de HP do Gamer, um estrago bem inferior ao causado pelo Angeling que possuía mais que o dobro da Espiritualidade dele.

' _Até mesmo a dor não se compara... Isso doeu pra caralhio, com certeza... Mas a diferença de poder entre os dois é enorme...'_ Dalle comenta internamente com sua cabeça baixa mas de olhar fixado nos movimentos de seu inimigo... _'E... Será que esse papo todo é verdade? O Céu é o responsável por esses Sacred Gears que eu e Kai recebemos? Cara, quanta maluquice... eu estou tão contente neste momento por possuir a minha Mente de Gamer... Certeza que a uma altura dessas eu já estaria pra lá de Bagdá... Oh, esse cara ainda ta falando... Que mala sem alça.'_

―...não somos suscetíveis a doenças mundanas como vocês dês de que abraçamos nossa herança genética... Como vê, vocês nunca tiveram uma chance pra começo de conversa... Eu sei que isso é injusto... Mas é assim que a banda toca, esse é um mundo brutal cujas raças superiores estão em uma constante Guerra Fria... E vocês humanos estão bem no meio dela...―" Lenov teria continuado o seu monólogo mas seu telefone escolhe esse momento para tocar, indicando uma nova chamada.

"Huh... São meus irmãos... Ooh, graças a Deus eles estão bem..." Ele diz feliz e aliviado.

Dalle assume uma expressão blasé a troca repentina de humor e personalidade do adolescentes... Em um momento ele é um maníaco que está prestes a dar cria, no outro ele se acha um Deus arrogante e no seguinte ele se transforma em um desses protagonistas inocentes, bondosos ou tímidos que povoam alguns animes tipo Sekirei, Rosario+Vampire ou aquele do garoto pateta de cabelos brancos que trabalha para uma Deusa e explora Dungeons.

... ... ... Um garoto... pateta... de cabelos brancos... que... explora Dungeons... Hmmm...

Redundâncias.

' _Eu devia parar de pensar asneiras e... Ah é... Eu me esqueci,eu devia estar morrendo...'_ Fingindo estar abeira da morte para tentar enganar o insano jovem a sua frente, Dalle caí de joelhos segurando seu suposto ferimento com as duas mãos... O ex-hipster parece satisfeito com a queda do rapaz e até se sente confortável para desviar o olhar dele e colocar uma mão no bolso.

"Entendo... Eu estou a caminho..." Lenov diz finalizando a ligação... "Pelo visto meus irmãos já chegaram aqui, mas estão meio ocupados no momento e não vão chegar a tempo de te conhecer... (Suspiro)... Meu irmão idiota meio que vacilou e agora nós temos um belo problema em mãos... Eu vou ter que ir até lá encontrá-los e ajudar a limpar a bagunça..." Ele se vira e caminha para perto de uma mochila no chão um pouco atrás dele e retira uma camiseta de dentro dela... A balançando um pouco para a desdobrar, ele retrai suas asas e a veste depois de arrancar o restolho de sua antiga camisa... "Agora sim..." Ele pega a mochila e da um ultimo sorriso inocente para Dalle, então sai voando para a saída sul do Mall.

O rapaz pensa em atacar o objetivo de sua missão prestes a escapar voando, mas decide deixá-lo se evadir... Dalle não está com seu HP completo e sua mira em objetos voadores não é a das melhores... Vide a ultima vez que ele tentou e falhou com o Angeling... Ele só iria desperdiçar a sua mana e se tornar vulnerável... Alem do mais, ele possui alguns pontos de nível que ele ganhou lutando com os monstro desse lugar e gostaria de distribuí-los antes de lutar com um inimigo do calibre do mestiço de Anjo-Caído.

A sensação de perigo e sede de sangue desaparecem por completo, indicando que Lenov realmente se retirou do local.

Deixando a sua fisionomia de dor desaparecer, o rapaz se apóia em um de seus joelhos e se levanta do chão.

"Hunf..." Ele limpa com tapas a barra e joelhos de sua calça.

"A QUEST não me avisou de nada disso... Será que eu vi errado?" Ele se pergunta... E como que para lhe responder um novo alerta surge diante dele.

 ***Ping***

 **[Quest Atualizada!]**

 ***Ping***

 **[QUEST: Um presente de Leknaat! PS: Não precisa agradecer o Update.]**

 **Sinopse:** _A cidade de Kuoh não tem descanso... Uma Dungeon abarrotada de monstros se abriu e está a espera de vitimas desavisadas que por ventura acabem caindo dentro dela! Alguém precisa fazer algo a respeito! E quando dizemos alguém eu quero dizer um certo Gamer que não tem nada para fazer alem de comer e jogar videogame o dia inteiro!_

 _ **ATUALIZAÇÃO**_ _:_ _Você trombou com um dos responsáveis pela aparição das Dungeons e descobriu que ele e seus irmãos o querem morto!_

 **Condições de Vitoria :** Vá até a nova Dungeon e a destrua derrotando o seu BOSS!

 **Condições de Vitoria :** Derrote os três Irmãos Galina no canteiro de obras ao lado do Shopping!

 **Condição BONUS:** ?

 **Recompensa :** 15.000 **EXP!**

 **Recompensa :** 100.000 **EXP!** **Livro de Habilidade:** Game Field Arts!

 **Recompensa BONUS:** ?

 **Em caso de Falha:** As possíveis mortes deKai Sternenlicht, Issei Hyoudou, Saji Genshirou e Haruka Minami alem é claro da sua própria!

 **Em caso de Falha:** Você morre,Kai Sternenlicht morre, Issei Hyoudou morre, Saji Genshirou morre, Haruka Minami morre, e todos os seus parentes se tornam alvos dos Irmãos Galina por motivos de queima de arquivo!

 **Em caso de Não Aceitação:** Perca permanente do seu, **Sacred Gear:** Solace System!

 **[Desafio Aceito!]**

...

...

...

Dalle suspira cansado.

"Teria sido melhor eu ir ver o filme do Pelé..."

...

...

...

* * *

 **NOTA:** _ **Por hoje é tudo pessoal!**_

 _ **Mas antes, vamos a alguns esclarecimentos.**_

 _ **1 – Eu sei que podem haver muitas perguntas no ar agora a respeito dos Sacred Gears de Saji e Issei já estarem despertos... Bem... O caso é que ocorreu com eles um fenômeno parecido com o que ocorreu com Dalle e Kai depois de escapar da morte por um dia inteiro e uma noite, eles acabaram despertando seus SGs.**_

 _ **2 – Eu não planejo a imersão de vilões OCs secundários na historia... Lenov e seus irmãos são apenas uma desculpa para engatar os próximos eventos.**_

 _ **Até a próxima!**_


	6. Cap 6: Com Amor Rússia!

.

.

 _ **Olaaaa... Eu sou o Raining, e você chegou no sexto capitulo da saga de Dalle!**_

 _ **Boas noticias, eu melhorei de minha gripe (Eu ainda estou com a garganta irritada mas... Meh) isso quer dizer que minha disposição para fazer essa joça voltou! Legal não? Não?**_

 _ **Bom... No capítulo de hoje, eu planejo mostrar alguns dos eventos que ocorreram enquanto nosso herói terminava seu duelo com Lenov e demonstrar que eu não nerfei ninguém do universo de DxD, todo mundo está com seus parâmetros no máximo... Dalle pode ser o Gamer e tudo com todos os seus paranauês, mas ele vai ter que merecer seu lugar ao sol nesta FIC... Sim o poder do protagonismo existe, mas nem mesmo todo o protagonismo do mundo poderá salvá-lo de um inimigo dezenas de vezes mais poderoso que ele ou com parâmetros superiores... Um passo em falso e será Game Over.**_

 _ **Sem mais... Aperte START e deixe o GAME começar!**_

 **(DISCLAIMER)**

 **Eu não possuo os direitos de nada aqui, só os meus OCs…**

 **(M RATED)**

 **Recomendado para maiores de 18 anos pode conter conteúdo que não agrade algumas pessoas...**

 **Estão avisados!**

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **=-=-=-= [ RECAPITULAÇÃO ] =-=-=-=**

Dalle Saint Gates um simples aluno da prestigiosa instituição de ensino; Academia Kuoh... Desperta um misterioso poder no dia de seu exame final que o transforma em algo chamado; The Gamer... Após um dia de desafios e descobertas em sua missão de resgate, Dalle e Kai voltam para suas casas... À noite Dalle tem um estranho sonho com uma mulher de branco conhecida como Leknaat, a feiticeira cega dos games Suikoden que lhe deixa uma mensagem de celular com uma QUEST anexada a ela... Tal QUEST o obrigava a adentrar a nova Dungeon que houvera sido aberta na cidade para resgatar as pessoas lá dentro sobre a ameaça de perder seu Sacred Gear caso ele se recusasse, e o NERD sem opções, decide ir... O problema, é que as regras do jogo mudaram de repente.

Conseguirá Dalle sair vitorioso desse novo desenvolvimento mesmo com o risco aumentado?

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **The Gamer – CODE: Eldorado**

 **.**

 **[Capitulo 6]**

 **Com Amor Rússia!**

 **.**

 **[Arco 1]**

 **O Despertar da Segunda Estrela!**

 **.**

 **[28/03/2020]**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Centro**

 **Área de Obras Paralisada – Proximidades do Shopping/09:32**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Geral)**

…

…

…

"Vocês realmente acharam que poderiam escapar do nosso radar tão facilmente?" Pergunta friamente uma certa Rias Gremory de pé em um poste de iluminação improvisado no terreno... olhando atentamente de cima para baixo duas figuras trajadas em longos gabardines marrons claros que chegam até os joelhos.

...

Após decidirem agir contra os anjos caídos supostamente culpados pelo sumiço de Haruka e o atentado contra Ruruko e Tsubasa... Rias e Sona juntamente com seus respectivos pariatos se dirigiram para interceptar os ofensores que se atreveram a cometer crimes contra seus grupos dentro de sua propriedade... Se teleportando via um circulo de transporte, o grupo amalgamado acabou em um dos vários espaços fechados entre lojas e casas propositalmente criados para que elas pudessem se locomover sem causar tumulto com sua chegada.

Sem perder tempo, as duas líderes dos grupos se puseram a perseguir furtivamente os alvos de sua persecução que rapidamente se locomoviam pulando pelos telhados de casas e lojas em direção ao Shopping Center no centro da cidade... Porem, como que se percebessem estarem sendo seguidos os dois alvos desviaram de seu percurso e seguiram para uma área menos populosa não muito longe do Mall onde um canteiro de obras se encontrava.

Tapumes esverdeados de madeira e metal cercavam todo o perímetro da área cujo esqueleto de um edifício de cinco andares em seus primeiros estágios de construção se erguia do centro... Ferramentas, materiais e maquinários compartilham o espaço do terreno com largas valas de alicerce abertas para uma futura segunda partição da construção na área.

...

Lentamente se virando para a direção da voz... As duas figuras perseguidas soltam um resfolego e um grunhido respectivamente ao perceber que a dona da voz não era a única pessoa lhes perseguindo... E que agora eles se encontram cercados de todos os lados por um enorme grupo de pessoas das quais eles nem haviam se dado conta da presença enquanto corriam.

O primeiro a esboçar uma reação é o mais alto deles... Um homem de aparência aborrecida no inicio de seus vinte e poucos de cabeça raspada em maquina 2 e barba rala no rosto... Assim como o segundo individuo ao seu lado, ele veste um longo casaco por cima de suas roupas que são compostas de uma aparente camisa cinza de botões e um par de calças sarja marrom escura.

Em sua mão direita ele possuía um tipo de dispositivo que lembrava um smarthphone negro, só que mais robusto.

"Demônios... Um monte deles..." Diz o sujeito com uma carranca se formando em seu rosto enquanto guarda o parelho dentro de um bolso de seu casaco... " Justo como eu avisei que aconteceria... E agora todos os demônios da cidade foram alertados e vieram atrás de sangue... Seu idiota... Viu o problema em que nos meteu?" Balançando sua cabeça negativamente... O homem se vira para o seu parceiro, um outro jovem adulto alguns centímetros mais baixo que ele de cabelos negros compridos que chegam até as suas costas... Sua indumentária sendo praticamente a mesma de seu companheiro... "Espero que esteja satisfeito agora Zadniy."

"Mais do que satisfeito meu irmão..." Zadniy responde quase em transe... Um largo sorriso se abrindo em seu rosto enquanto seus olhos violeta morosamente viajam entre cada uma das varias meninas presentes e sem qualquer impudência escrutiniza suas formas como se ele pudesse ver através de suas vestes... Tão vulgar é o olhar do estranho homem que o repugno é instantâneo e muitas das senhoritas reagem com mãos e braços erguidos e franzidos de enjôo... Eliciando uma risadinha do responsável.

Até mesmo a **[Dama]** de Rias... Que é conhecida por suas provocações e tendências de moral duvidosa se recolhe um pouco quando o individuo lhe olha dos pés a cabeça lhe devorando com os olhos.

"Já faz algum tempo que eu nutria o desejo de vir para cá... e quem sabe conhecer as celebres herdeiras dos Gremory e Sitri que segundo os boatos estavam fazendo um safári entre a plebe da cadeia alimentar." Ele diz terminando sua minuciosa 'analise'... "As preciosas irmãzinhas de dois dos Maous mais famosos do submundo... Mesmo você tem de admitir que seria terrivelmente incortês de nossa parte passar por seu território sem prestar os devidos respeitos Pissuar."

O irmão mais alto agora nomeado 'Pissuar' franze as sobrancelhas ao notar um peculiar brilho nos olhos de Zadniy.

'Desgraçado... Você planejou toda essa situação de ante mão não foi?' A fisionomia dele se torna sombria... 'Você sabia que aquele ataque iria atrair a atenção dessas garotas e que elas nos colocariam contra a parede... Maldito seja... você estava disposto a ir tão longe para realizar as suas fantasias doentes...' Ele cerra os seus punhos e olha para a grande quantidade de inimigos a sua volta.

'Isso é ruim... Se isso continuar nós realmente vamos ter que revelar o nosso segredo... Eu preciso tentar ao menos reverter isso...'

Dando um passo a frente... Pissuar tenta uma aproximação mais diplomática.

"Com licença... Eu gostaria-..."

"Calado Grigori." Ordena Sona dando um passo à frente de seu Pariato que cerca a dupla pelo lado direito da posição deles e lhe flanqueia ao mesmo tempo.

"Vocês se atreveram a adentrar o território privado dos Gremory e cometer atos de agressão contra o nosso grupo..." Ela sobe um pouco a armação de seus óculos num rápido ajuste... "Isso é uma ofensa grava a nossa facção e nossas famílias... Vocês não só quebraram vários dos tratados de cessar fogo concordados como tiveram a insolência de testar artefatos bélicos em nosso território..." Os olhos da moça se apertam e suas sobrancelhas se franzem para baixo... "E o que é pior... Com tecnologia roubada."

O irmão mais novo arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas e começa a dar risadas contidas ao lançar um olhar lascivo a Sona e Tsubaki.

"Mas veja só... Vocês não estão bem informadas?" Ele zomba sorrindo desafiadoramente... "Mas e daí? Vocês podem provar todas essas acusações? Para todos os efeitos, nós só estávamos passando por aqui a pedido de nossos superiores, e com a devida permissão também... então não venham com toda essa banca pra cima da gente... Nós estamos limpos, e vocês sabem muito bem disso..."

Rias forma dois punhos com suas mãos... as apertando de tal forma que os nós em seus dedos se tornam brancos... a ousadia dos caídos abusados enfurece a moça dos longos cabelos escarlate... Sim, ela sabe que atacá-los neste momento, ira provavelmente causar problemas para ela, mas esta é uma ponte que ela e sua amiga já haviam decidido cruzar quando vieram confrontar os ofensores que deliberadamente atacaram seus grupos e testaram tecnologia roubada em suas terras... se elas os capturarem no entanto... elas poderão espremer a verdade deles e facilmente reverter a situação ao seu favor... e é exatamente isso o que elas pretendem aqui.

Punir os caídos ousados, recuperar a reivindicada de Rias... e quem sabe receber alguma condecoração por pegar os Grigori com a mão na massa testando tecnologia roubada de um dos quatro Maous que comandam o submundo.

"Entendo... Isso é o que vocês têm a dizer em sua defesa? Que seja então..." Rias levanta sua mão direita com os dedos esticados até o ombro esquerdo... Um pequeno circulo mágico vermelho com meio metro de diâmetro com o símbolo dos Gremory aparece sobre sua mão e uma grande quantidade de energia rubra começa a se acumular no sigilo vertiginosamente... Num rápido movimento, ela aponta sua mão espalmada para frente e dispara um raio vermelho altamente condensado na direção da dupla... Os irmãos são pegos de surpresa pelo ataque, mas ainda sim conseguem recuar a tempo de evitar por um fio o famoso ataque de energia destrutiva escarlate que é a marca registrada dos Gremory.

 ***BhAAgHOMmmM***

Uma explosão se segue após o ataque, levantando uma cortina de poeira por causa de toda a terra ainda presente na imediação.

"Peguem-nos!" Ordena Rias ao seu Pariato jogando o seu braço esticado para a direita.

Koneko Toujou, a menina baixinha de cabelos brancos e curtos e Yuuto Kiba o garoto loiro e único membro masculino no Pariato de Rias e do grupo inteiro nesta excursão, são os primeiros a agir... Empurrando o chão com seus pés, eles se projetam para frente em grande velocidade para dentro da crescente nuvem de fumaça... A pequena menina ajusta suas luvas em meio a sua corrida e arqueia seus braços junto ao corpo em preparação... O garoto por sua vez ergue seus braços a sua frente e faz com que espadas de aço apareçam em cada uma de suas mãos.

Um par de asas negras estilo morcego 'brotam' das costas de Akeno Himejima, e com um pequeno flexionar de joelhos ela se eleva aos céus.

Sona pende sua cabeça para baixo com uma mão na testa... Atraindo a atenção de Tsubaki ao seu lado que a olha curiosa.

"Rias... Fazendo o que você quer de novo..." Sona murmura em zanga... "Droga... 'Formação: triângulo 2-2-3'! Vão!"

Com a ordem da herdeira dos Sitri o Pariato dela se divide em três grupos de duas duplas e um trio que correm por fora da nuvem de fumaça com intenção de cercá-la de todos os lados em uma formação de um triangulo e assim impedir a fuga dos Anjos Caídos do perímetro... Os times em cada ponta são compostos respectivamente por, Momo Hanakai e Tomoe Meguri, Reya Kusaka e Tsubasa Yura, e por fim Ruruko Nimura, Tsubaki Shinra e Sona Sitri... A estratégia foi pensada com intuito de fazer pares de combatentes de curta e longa distancia no caso de Momo e Tomoe, e Reya e Tsubasa... Ruruko ficou com Sona e Tsubaki por segurança já que ela ainda não está apta a participar ativamente de combates reais.

"Ganbatte minna!" Grita Ruruko acenando para as suas companheiras de equipe que acabam de partir.

"Ruruko..." Sona diz sem tirar os olhos da posição dos inimigos... A menina responde com um 'Eh?' confuso virando sua cabeça para sua Kaichou.

"Preste bastante atenção no que se suceder aqui... E tente se aclimatizar ao campo de batalha... Hoje nós podemos não precisar nos envolver muito graças a Rias e seu pariato, mas isso não quer dizer que não haverá confrontos mais a frente... Então observe atentamente hoje e tente aprender um truque ou dois dos combatentes mais experientes... Isso pode salvar a sua vida futuramente."

"Hai!" Declara Ruruko com convicção levando suas mãos fechadas.

 ***ClAnK!***

Enquanto ambos os Pariatos entravam em posição no largo canteiro de obras... Um audível som de metal colidindo contra metal ressoou pelo ar atraindo a atenção de todos para dentro na nuvem de terra já se dissipando... Poucos segundos se passam e as formas de Kiba e Zadniy, um de frente para o outro se tornam visíveis... Ambos armados com duas espadas cada um... E ambas as duas espadas ligadas e cruzadas umas contra as outras em um duelo de força entre os dois rapazes... Yuuto segurando suas espadas na vertical as forçando para baixo e Zadniy segurando as suas na horizontal de modo reverso com os braços cruzados.

"Tch... Sacred Gear, hum?" Comenta Zadniy sorrindo invasivamente... "O que ah com essa cidade e Sacred Gears? Essas coisas não deviam ser mais raras?"

"Não sei... Ghh... do que você está falando..." Resmunga o garoto loiro de olhos cor de prata tentando resistir à surpreendente força do seu oponente que tenta lhe fazer recuar.

"Ótimo... Aaaahhhr...!" O rapaz de longos cabelos negros dá um passo a frente com um rosnar e arrasta Kiba que mantém seus pés plantados no chão... "HAAaa!" Ele descruza suas espadas rebatendo as armas do outro rapaz no processo, conseqüentemente o atirando para trás... Sem querer desperdiçar a oportunidade criada, Zadniy persegue Kiba com intenção de o cortar com suas laminas mas tem de recuar para evitar de ser zapeado por um raio que caio sobre sua cabeça.

"Ufufufufu..." Akeno Himejima agora trajada em um uniforme de sacerdotisa miko composto de um haori branco e hakama vermelho... Descende lentamente do céu com um sorriso malévolo e seu braço esquerdo flexionada para cima rodeado de centelhas elétricas... "Ne... Estranho-san... Não sejamos travessos agora... Brinque direitinho ou vou ter que te colocar no canto da disciplina."

Zadniy a olha com desdenho... E então se foca no busto volumoso da moça escondido por seu haori.

"Vocês cadelas reencarnadas pela peça 'Dama' são todas iguais... Tão convencidas..." Ele mostra seus molares afiados em um sorriso cheio de dentes... "Eu quero ver você continuar falando merda quando eu cortar seus braços e pernas e te meter até seu cérebro sair pelo nariz!" Seu olhar treme por um segundo ao imaginar a cena mencionada em sua cabeça.

 ***CreAckK* *CrAAck* *TrhOUgh***

Raios começam a chover sobre Zadniy, que precisa usar de toda a sua destreza para não ser atingido pelas quase instantâneas rajadas de energia invocadas pela nada satisfeita sacerdotisa de Rias... Akeno gosta de provocar e causar desconforto com suas _brincadeiras_ de conotação sexual, mas não é muito fã de ser alvo das mesmas brincadeiras... Especialmente quando o brincalhão não está brincando e por ventura se trate de um Anjo-Caído que parece não se dar conta da posição que ele se encontra e persiste em dar uma de superior quando na realidade deveria estar de joelhos com sua cabeça no chão se prostrando e implorando para que as vidas dele e de seu irmão sejam poupadas.

Correndo, Zadniy embainha suas armas e se joga para trás de uma escavadeira hidráulica ali perto... Então se ajoelha com os dois joelhos no chão e puxa um papel do bolso com um sigilo roxo desenhado nele... Um raio atinge o lado oposto da maquina onde ele se esconde a fazendo tremer, o rapaz protege sua cabeça por reflexo e sem querer amassa a folha em sua mão... "Mas que... Vadia!" Ele diz em afronta e revolta pelo susto.

"Isso não foi gentil da sua parte..." A voz dela aparece quase sobre ele do outro lado da maquina.

Xingando em voz baixa ele invoca um circulo mágico em sua mão concentrando uma alta quantidade de mana... E sem pensar duas vezes ele aponta metade de sua forma agachada na lateral esquerda das esteiras da escavadeira com sua mão direita levantada na direção de Akeno, começando uma 'troca de tiros' com a miko reencarnada... Ela disparando raios a torto e a direito usando um grande circulo mágico como 'espada' e 'escudo', e ele atrás da escavadeira com um ataque mágico de alta freqüência que mais parecia uma submetralhadora.

Yuuto Kiba pensava em uma nova aproximação, mas achou mais prudente não se envolver na investida de sua companheira de equipe que tenta encurralar Zadniy neste momento e resolveu aguardar por uma oportunidade atrás de uma coluna grossa de concreto que ele encontrou para se proteger dos disparos de alerta ocasionais direcionados a ele... Kiba pode conseguir invocar um escudo mágico como Akeno, mas sua pericia na arte é a menor do grupo juntamente com Koneko e ele duvida que conseguiria suportar a barragem de ataques atual do inimigo por tempo suficiente até poder se aproximar e poder atacá-lo com suas espadas.

"Isso é inútil, Estranho-san... Você acha mesmo que pode competir comigo nisso por muito mais tempo?" Akeno provoca recuando um pouco perante a pressão dos ataques do rapaz de cabelos compridos.

"Tch... Eu não posso... Infelizmente..." Ele murmura mantendo o ataque apenas com sua mão exposta... Sua atenção se volta para uma outra folha que ele acaba de puxar de seu casaco com sua mão livre... Um sorriso sinistro se forma em seu rosto encoberto pelas sombras geradas por um novo raio disparado por Akeno.

'Mas ele pode...' Ele diz internamente admirando o sigilo de invocação dourado na folha em suas mãos.

Enquanto Zadniy estava enfrentando Akeno e Kiba... Pissuar o seu irmão, estava tentando segurar as pontas contra Koneko, a pequena peça **[Torre]** dos cabelos brancos do Pariato de Rias... Ele estava tentando desviar dos ganchos e socos diretos da menina que possuía a força de uma trombada de carro por trás de seus punhos... O homem de cabeça raspada tenteou defletir os golpes dela, mas descobriu do jeito difícil que tal feito não era possível... E duas costelas quebradas é o preço que ele pagou... Amaldiçoando sua sorte, ele imagina que talvez tenha sido tolice pensar em combater uma pessoa possuidora da peça Torre frente a frente... Ele ouviu boatos de que tal peça lhes garantia um Boost físico considerável... Mas ele não imaginou que fosse tanto... Ainda mais no caso de uma menina tão pequena e franzina como essa na frente dele.

"Fique parado!" A menina diz um tanto frustrada pelo constante recuo do homem maior... Pissuar só bufa pelo nariz ao pedido criando uma grande distancia entre eles com um salto para trás.

Não planejando dar tempo para ele respirar, Koneko se projeta para frente com um grande impulso, criando uma pequena explosão atrás dela... Pissuar é pego de surpresa pela velocidade da menina e não consegue desviar de um soco que o manda espiralando para trás... Ele voa e cai quicando no chão, terminando por comer uma boa porção de terra ao arrastar a cara no percurso.

"Pffa... Pffa! (Tosse)..." Tossindo e cuspindo a terra de sua boca, ele levanta sua cabeça a tempo de ver a sombra de Koneko com as mãos juntas levantadas sobre ele, pronta para esmagar sua cabeça com uma 'martelada'... Rolando lateralmente com todas as forças ele escapa do ataque que causa outra explosão de terra que sobe dois metros para cima e deixa uma pequena cratera no local do impacto.

Ele rapidamente se põe de pé e prontamente empalidece ao se dar conta do que ele acaba de se livrar por um fio de cabelo de sua cabeça raspada.

Koneko pausa por um momento e apenas estuda o seu oponente com um franzido irritado em seu rosto... Pissuar, aproveita o breve momento de paz para verificar como seu irmão está se saindo do lado dele e... Não... Ele não parece estar se saindo muito bem... Ele e a Dama de Rias parecem estar em um empate no momento num duelo de magias... E isso não é uma boa coisa... Por mais versátil que seja o seu estilo de luta, Zadniy sempre preferiu usar armas brancas e invocações do que magia em si devido as suas quase escassas reservas de mana... Logo uma disputa pela supremacia num combate de magia o colocaria em uma posição difícil mesmo contra oponentes menos habilidosos.

'Maldição!' Pissuar aperta os dentes pesando as suas opções no momento... Eles estão em completa desvantagem nesta luta... E seus oponentes estão em muito maior numero do que eles esperavam quando perceberam estarem sendo seguidos a dois quarteirões... E para completar... Lenov, o caçula dos três irmãos está sabe-se lá Deus onde na cidade... Ele saiu de manhã dizendo que iria comprar alho e não voltou para a base.

Teria ele sido pego por essas garotas antes de elas lhes interceptarem?

"Grrr... Inferno Lenov... Porque voc...- Aerh...!" Koneko se cansa e decide que o recesso acabou iniciando uma nova investida contra Pissuar... Ele altera a direção de um soco direcionado a sua cara desviando e afastando o punho dela com o cabo de um bastão retrátil que ele acaba de sacar da manga do casaco... Koneko o tenta socar com a outra mão, mas Pissuar aproveita sua maior extensão e a chuta na barriga a mandando voando para trás... A menina tenta manter seu balanço no ar e cair de pé, mas acaba caindo de costas quando o calcanhar dela esbarra em uma parede de meio metro da construção.

 ***PloFT***

"Uuuuuh..." Koneko geme de forma dolorida não se movendo do seu lugar por um momento, apenas ficando ali de cara para o céu admirando as nuvens passarem... Então lentamente levanta sua cabeça e a esfrega sentindo uma dor pontiaguda em sua nuca... "Auu..." Ela sente um ardor e algo molhado em seus dedos... Levando a sua mão para frente de seu rosto em curiosidade, ela vê os seus dígitos agora manchados de sangue.

"Koneko!" A menina escuta a voz exasperada de Rias lhe chamando e percebe o avanço do seu oponente sobre ela... Ele está voando a dois metros do chão e se prepara para acertá-la com seu bastão, em um tipo de situação invertida a que ele foi exposto a pouco tempo... Koneko rola para direita efetivamente evitando de ganhar um novo buraco na testa, e aproveita seu momentum para socar o chão e se levantar girando de lado... Ela cai de pé magnificamente assumindo uma posição de batalha com os braços protegendo seu torso.

"Tch... Anãzinha exibida..." O alto sujeito murmura e retira o seu bastão de onde ele ficou preso no chão de cimento do cômodo em construção.

"Koneko-chan! Você está bem? A sua cabeça está machucada!" Rias aterrissa do lado da menina estóica e começa a fazer um estardalhaço ao pequeno corte na cabeça da menina menor... "Está doendo? Você está sentindo tontura? E a sua visão como está?" Ela continua fazendo perguntas enquanto bagunça o cabelo de Koneko a procura de mais ferimentos.

A menina só desiste de qualquer forma de reação e espera entediada até que o ataque dos nervos de sua mãe de mentira termine.

"Oooooh! Seu troglodita! Como você se atreve a ferir uma garotinha tão fofa quando a minha Koneko! Eu não vou te perdoar!" Exclama a ruiva furiosa na direção do homem de cabeça raspada que assistia a cena se desenrolar na frente dele... E sem que as duas percebessem enfiou uma mão num bolso interno de seu casaco e retirava uma arma de fogo de ouro com uma cruz esculpida na empunhadura.

' _Eu vou te mostrar o troglodita...'_ Pissuar pensa... Então seus olhos se abrem em surpresa e medo.

"UGH!? Merda!" Ele nota Rias invocando um grande circulo mágico vermelho na frente dela... E com um simples toque com a palma de sua mão no lado dela do circulo, ela dispara varias rajadas de energia destruidora tão rápidas quanto os olhos de Pissuar podem acompanhar... Ele consegue desviar de várias das ondas de energia demonstrando mais velocidade e flexibilidade do que todos ali esperavam dele, mas sua velocidade e destreza só o levariam até certo ponto contra um ataque de uma oponente com reservas de energia demoniaca suficientes para sustentar a magia por minutos a fio se preciso... E naturalmente... A sua sorte iria acabar.

 ***PlAsHH***

Uma das rajadas de energia o atinge em cheio, o jogando para fora do cômodo em construção na direção de uma pilha de blocos que se quebram na colisão... Pissuar não é apropriadamente destruído como o nome da técnica de Rias sugere devido ao fato de no ultimo segundo ele ter liberado suas asas de Anjo-Caído e as usado como escudo contra o ataque, o protegendo do pior, mas as sacrificando em seu lugar.

"Aaaaaeeerrrgggghhh..." Ele arqueia suas costas e se debate em agonia sentindo a dor de suas asas sendo consumidas até os ossos pela energia destrutiva... 'Isso não deveria acontecer' Pensa Pissuar em sua cabeça... O plano bolado por ele e seus irmãos para cumprir com a ordem deles de erradicar os portadores de Sacred Gear desta cidade de maneira silenciosa e discreta não está saindo conforme o planejado... A facção dos demônios estacionada na cidade deveria ser evitada a todo o custo e suas ações deveriam passar despercebidas por todos até que eles estivessem bem longe dali... Eles foram avisados de o quão poderoso os Pariatos das herdeiras dos Gremory e Sitri eram apesar de sua inexperiência, e que não deveriam ser subestimados pelos irmãos... Mas tudo começou a espiralar para fora de controle na opinião de Pissuar quando seu irmão mais novo, Zadniy... foi contra as suas ordens e usou um de seus 'Sigilos GF' para capturar aquelas duas meninas do Pariato da Sitri com idéia de se divertir com elas mais tarde... "Só porque você não consegue segurar os seus malditos impulsos... Nós podemos ter sido descobertos!" Ele disse na ocasião.

"Hmph! Você sobreviveu é? Meus parabéns... Isso demonstra sua tenacidade... Mas receio que seja hora de acabar com essa charada." Rias anuncia com os braços cruzados acendendo aos céus com uma aura vermelha ao redor dela... Um sorriso convencido em seu rosto demonstra a sua certeza da vitoria... "É claro que nós podemos fazer um acordo sabe... Se vocês devolverem a garota de cabelos castanhos que vocês seqüestraram hoje de manhã e revelarem como adquiriram a tecnologia para recriar os Game Fields de Ajuka-Sama... Talvez nós possamos trabalhar em uma forma de vocês saírem vivos daqui?"

A resposta de Pissuar foi apenas um rosnar e uma tentativa frustrada de rolar no chão para ficar de bruços... A dor em seus membros decaídos é tremenda e ele mal consegue respirar sem sentir a dor ecoar de suas costas por todos os nervos, músculos ossos de sua coluna num efeito cascata... Lentamente retraindo o que restou de suas asas negras... Ele finalmente consegue se virar de bruços e se levantar de costas para Rias em meio a cambaleios.

"E então?" Ela pergunta de maneira condensada.

"Talvez..." Pissuar diz levando sua mão a sua arma oculta novamente... "Eu aceite sua oferta..."

O homem se vira para a ruiva confiante já apontando para a direção dela uma escopeta dourado de cano curto... O sorriso de Rias congela em seu rosto e as suas pupilas se dilatam... Ela treme internamente ao reconhecer na hora o artefato nas mãos do homem abaixo dela... Uma arma santificada... Desenvolvida pela Igreja para o uso exclusivo de Exorcistas no combate a seres do elemento Trevas... Ela é carregada com balas cheias de água benta que causam dor e incapacitam as vitimas quando o projétil se deforma e libera o conteúdo sobre o ferimento do alvo... Mesmo no caso da bala não ferir o alvo, a água certamente vai devido ao ponto fraco de todos os demônios ser o elemento luz.

 ***SlAAsshhH***

Infelizmente para Pissuar... A tentativa dele de virar o jogo termina em fracasso com uma lamina de água dispara fora do seu campo visão que corta o seu pulso juntamente com a mão que segurava a escopeta antes que ele pudesse puxar o gatilho... Os olhos dele se abrem em surpresa e espanto pela imagem de sua mão caindo, mas sua mente não registra completamente o ocorrido.

Até que seus nervos finalmente explodem com uma dor excruciante.

"AaaAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh!" O homem solta um rugido ensurdecedor de agonia e sofrimento sentindo uma dor transcendental proveniente do ferimento enquanto o sangue jorra livre do toco em seu braço direito... Caindo de joelhos ele seguro o seu membro em uma tentativa instintual de diminuir a dor... "Aaaarrgghh! **PutAs** DeEsgraçaAAa **adaAA** aas!" Ele grita tremendo de dor e ódio para com todas as garotas a sua frente.

Rias por sua vez apenas suspira aliviada e olha para a única pessoa na área capaz de tal ataque mágico elemental... E acena para ela com um balançar de mão.

"Valeu pela força Sona! Eu fico devendo essa!"

"Não se preocupe Rias... Servir de sidekick para você é um dos maiores prazeres da minha vida..." Responde Sona sarcasticamente de sua posição junto a Ruruko e Tsubaki... Três grandes anéis de água de dois metros de diâmetro e oito centímetros de espessura cercam o seu corpo rotacionando e se interligando ocasionalmente... Empurrando os seus óculos para o dorso de seu nariz, Sona lança um olhar gélido na direção de Rias por cima de suas lentes... "Especialmente quando nós combinamos um ataque _**conjunto**_ e você joga tudo pro alto porque te deu na telha."

"Há,há,há..." Rias ri meio sem graça coçando a parte de trás da cabeça e colocando a língua pra fora... "Desculpinha?"

"(Suspiro)..." Sona fecha os olhos balançando a cabeça negativamente... "Bom... Ao menos nada de grave acontece...-" Ele se interrompe em meio a sentença ao sentir uma perturbação no ar... Uma sensação de desconforto hostil instintual vinda bem do fundo de seu ser... Ruruko e Tsubaki que estão próximas a ela, também parecem estar experimentando a mesma sensação devido ao choque em seus olhares e estremecer de ombros no caso da menina mais nova do trio... Até mesmo Rias e Koneko que estão um tanto distantes demonstram já ter tomado consciência da nova pressão no ar pelo franzido em seus rostos e por estarem roubando olhares discretos nos arredores na tentativa de identificar a posição da 'ameaça' sem indicar que já estão cientes dela.

Essa sensação familiar de desconforto tão intensa e incomoda que chega a causar arrepios só pode significar uma coisa.

"Seriam... Anjos? Não..." Sona se pergunta abrindo os olhos um pouco em apreensão... Isso não deveria ser possível... Seria? Esses homens sejam eles quem forem, são Anjos-Caídos, ou a prole de algum deles devido a sua presença maculada... Tal projeção de energia sagrada está alem de suas capacidades... Anjos que se desviam dos ensinamentos de seu criador, perdem a sua graça e se tornam uma subespécie inferior em poder nomeada pelos mesmos como Anjos-Caídos... Suas asas brancas tornam-se negras e as aureolas em suas cabeças desaparecem... Sua habilidade de manipular o elemento 'Luz' permanece, mas assim como sua raça, ela se modifica para uma variação do elemento conhecida como **Luz Corrompida** , uma versão muito menos prejudicial para seres das trevas do que a propriamente dita Luz dos Anjos... E justamente por isso essa pressão de energia sagrada seria impossível para os dois irmãos já quase subjugados.

"(Tosse)... He,He,He... (Tosse)..." Uma fraca risada vinda de Pissuar é ouvida em meio a tosses.

 ***Clung***

Ouvindo um som seco de metal atingindo o solo, Sona, Rias e seus pariatos voltam sua atenção ao mais velho dos irmãos que acaba de fincar o seu bastão retrátil no chão para o usar de suporte em seu levantar... Ele parece mais calmo agora na visão de todos, sua expressão de dor severamente mitigada... Suor escorre de seu rosto e se mistura com o sangue e sujeira de suas roupas... Ele está visivelmente drenado pela dor suportada em seu confronto com Koneko que demonstrou ser vezes superior a ele em força e habilidade no combate corpo a corpo... Para todos os espectadores ali presentes, estava claro que o combate tinha finalmente chegado ao fim para ele, e seu irmão logo o iria seguir na derrota nos próximos ataques de Akeno.

'Mas se este é o caso... O que ele está achando tão engraçado?' Se perguntam Rias e Sona.

"Hehe... Haahahahaha..." Em meio a arfadas de ar... Pissuar gargalha tentando se levantar do chão... Sua roupa coberta pelo sangue que jorrou de seu braço decepado balança com o vento que sopra... Erguendo sua cabeça, ele encara Rias no ar diante dele com um sorriso convencido e um olhar de uma pessoa que não está pronta para desistir e se entregar.

"Maldito Zadniy... Olha o que você fez com agente... Hehehe..." Ele olha para cada uma das meninas no seu campo de visão limitado... "É uma pena... Mas eu não posso deixar que vocês nos capturem de forma alguma..." Tomando um pouco mais de ar... Ele continua... "Nós meio que 'emprestamos' os novos brinquedos do nosso chefe sem ele saber... E se possível... Nós gostaríamos que ele continuasse sem saber... Por isso..." Abrindo sua mão restante, ele larga o seu bastão que cai no chão e rapidamente levanta sua mão para cima... Um sigilo branco com um símbolo que lembra uma estrela de doze pontas aparece e energia começa a se reunir nele imediatamente.

"Rias!" Grita Sona em alerta lançando novos jatos de água contra Pissuar na tentativa de interferir com seja lá o que ele estiver fazendo.

"Eu sei!" Rias invoca um novo grande sigilo e mais energia vermelha escarlate se acumula e se dispara contra o homem.

 ***PisSSSSSssssshhHHHH!/SplAAAhhHhh!***

Ambos os ataque voam a uma velocidade vertiginosa... Mas antes que pudessem obliterá-lo algo inesperado acontece... A presença angelical sentida por todos a pouco retorna na área e se foca num ponto bem a frente de Pissuar se interpondo entre ele e o ataque conjunto das herdeiras do submundo... Em uma espécie de brilho dourado a silueta de uma criatura redonda de mais ou menos trinta e seis centímetros de circunferência aparece e bloqueia os dois poderosos ataques, não com um sigilo defensivo, mas simplesmente por estar ali.

 ***SpliHHHHhHHh***

Energia Demoníaca vermelha e azul se misturam ao colidir contra o corpo da criatura redonda brilhante e são repelidas para as laterais protegendo Pissuar como se os ataques mágicos fossem gotas de água contra um guarda-chuva... Quase meio minuto depois a intensidade das magias diminui até se extinguirem.

À medida que a claridade do ataque desaparece a forma da criatura se revela... Chocando todos ali... Em particular Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Ruruko, Tsubasa e até mesmo Akeno que acaba de nocautear Zadniy com um de seus raios púrpura e tirou um tempo para verificar o que estava acontecendo do lado de seu **[Rei]** e Koneko... As duas garotas nobres e suas **[Damas]** se espantaram ao se darem conta do que está diante delas... Ruruko e Tsubasa por outro lado empalideceram por estarem novamente frente a frente com o monstro que quase lhes tirou a vida há apenas um dia atrás.

"Impossível... Isso é..." Ruruko da um passo para trás e quase cai sentada sentindo as forças das suas pernas lhe deixarem... O medo esta explicito em seu rosto.

"Isso é ruim..." Murmurou Tsubasa de sua posição... As memórias do dia anterior ainda estão muito frescas na mente dela... O ferimento sofrido por ela já não dói nem nada, o que é meio estranho na opinião dela... Mas a garota de cabelos azuis ainda não estava pronta para um segundo round com o slime angelical que quase causou sua morte e a de sua amiga... Ela pode ver Ruruko se encolher em si mesma de medo da criatura, significando que ela também tão pouco esta feliz com a presença do monstro... 'E quem estaria? Essa coisa emana uma energia sagrada impressionante... A pobre menina deve estar prestes a ter um colapso...'

O que ambas as meninas não perceberam em meio a toda essa bagunça... É que esta criatura não se trata nem de longe da mesma que elas enfrentaram... Talvez um pouco pela aparência mas isso é tudo... Para começar, sua pela que mais lembra uma gelatina transparente é de um tom azul turquesa claro ao invés da cor rosa do monstro anterior, as asas brancas sobre suas costas... São mais longas do que as do Angeling e a aureola sobre sua cabeça possui outra menor flutuando logo acima dela... A aparência geral dele é quase a mesma do outro, mas aparência... É tudo o que ele tem em comum com o outro slime.

"Kaichou... Esse monstro... Esse era... O Yokai q-que nos atacou..." Ruruko aponta um dedo tremulo para o slime azulado.

"Eu... Estou inclinada a acreditar que isso não seja verdade..." Comenta Sona invocando um grande circulo mágico azul na frente dela... Ela olha para o seu grupo separado em diferentes partes do terreno e grunhi em irritação... Separá-los foi uma péssima idéia... Nenhum membro de seu grupo com exceção dela mesma e Tsubaki possuem poder necessário para segurar as pontas contra uma besta celestial deste calibre... Ela não está segura nem se ela mesma e Rias podem!

"Tsubaki... Reúna as meninas... Eu vou me encarregar desse monstro com Rias." A Dama de Sona assente sua cabeça em concordância com um breve "Hai!" e toma os céus na direção de uma das 'pontas' do triangulo criado pela formação de batalha... Sona então se vira para Ruruko... "Nimura... Mantenha a sua guarda alta a todo momento e tente ficar perto de mim não importa o que aconteça... Eu fui clara?"

"S-sim... Kaichou... Eu vou tentar!" A menina dos cabelos castanhos engole os seus medos e tenta reunir a coragem para cumprir com a ordem de Sona.

Com a atenção das meninas 'e menino' voltada para a nova criatura em campo... Todos quase se esqueceram que Pissuar continuava o seu encantamento por todo esse tempo... O sigilo acima de sua mão restante brilhava intensamente em branco, indicando uma grande amolgação de mana pura ambiente altamente instável... O irmão mais velho dos Galina sabe o quão arriscado feitiços que envolvem mana natural do planeta são... Mas esta era a única forma de virar essa luta perdida contra os demônios desta cidade... Seus superiores vão ficar furiosos com certeza caso descubram o que eles estavam fazendo aqui... Em posse de tecnologia secreta que Azazel, o líder da facção dos Anjos-Caídos roubou de um dos Maous do submundo... Atacando os Pariatos das irmãzinhas de outros dois Maous e eliminando usuários de Sacred Gear que poderiam servir a sua facção já tão curta de pessoal.

Os seus superiores certamente não vão ficar felizes... Mas isso é, _APENAS_ se eles descobrirem.

Se os irmãos conseguirem derrotar Rias e companhia e apagar todo e qualquer traço da presença deles na cidade... Absolutamente ninguém iria suspeitar do envolvimento deles nessa bagunça... Como peixes pequenos que eles são, eles poderiam simplesmente desaparecer mundo a fora e continuar suas vidas em meio à tempestade que vira com a morte das herdeiras dos Gremory e Sitri facilmente... Isso, e eles ainda iriam ganhar uma tremenda bolada do empregador que contratou seus serviços para dar cabo dos humanos portadores de Sacred Gear da região... 5.000.000 de dólares por cabeça, assim foi o combinado... Uma quantidade pequena levando em consideração o risco que eles estão correndo... Mas não é como se eles pudessem dizer não realmente... Quando esse empregador é um homem ainda mais maluco que você e conta com um poder capaz de te esmagar como uma barata.

'Zadniy até usou aquele selo de invocação de besta angelical classe A do outro trabalho que nós devíamos entregar a um bilionário colecionador boliviano... Não ah sombra de duvidas...' Pissuar comenta estupefato a respeito do slime azulado voador... 'Esse miserável está nos manobrando de novo para nos forçar a ajudá-lo em seus planos sujos... Desgraçado... Está arriscando as nossas cabeças em nome de sua perversão... Quando tudo isso terminar... Eu vou colocar um fim nessa insubordinação.'

Levantando sua cabeça para olhar o circulo mágico acima dele... O homem se foca no centro e inicia sua magia.

"... _**Abrir Game Field**_!"

Um poderoso pulso branco de mana deixa o seu circulo mágico e se expande por toda a extensão do canteiro de obras provocando um estrondo semelhante a um trovão... E então... Antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir... Outro pulso é disparado, fazendo todos os presentes desaparecem no ar... Juntamente com o som.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **[DUNGEON]**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Centro**

 **Shopping Center Local – Praça de Alimentação/10:12**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Geral)**

"Haaaaaa!"

 ***PoOsh***

Kai manda outro Drops laranja voando com uma bicuda digna de um jogador de futebol profissional.

"WaaAAAHH!" Issei mergulha no chão para não ser acertado pelo tal monstro... O Drops passa voando e acerta um amontoado de Porings que estavam na frente do garoto da manopla vermelha, os fazendo voar para todas as direções como se fossem pinos de boliche... Issei assiste a isso do chão de queixo caído, mas não tem tempo para descansar já que mais desses slimes se aproximam para tentar a sorte com ele.

"Merda... ' **Boost** _ **'**_!"

 ***BOOST***

Um choque passa por todo o seu corpo lhe dando uma injeção de força e adrenalina... Ele se empurra do chão com sua mão esquerda e usa sua mão protegida para socar com toda força o Poporing que havia se projetado contra ele, o fazendo se despedaçar no impacto.

 _ **{A sua direita!}**_ Diz uma voz que vem de sua manopla de forma apressada.

"Eu já sei..." Responde o garoto de cabelos castanhos rebatendo outro Poporing com o dorso da mão da manopla, o fazendo se deformar e explodir em vários pedaços assim como o outro slime... Recuando as pressas para trás, ele tenta ganhar algum espaço entre ele e mais três slimes que vem chegando... Um rosa outro azul e outro verde... Eles vem pra cima do jovem Hyoudou ao mesmo tempo se atirando nele... O garoto se assusta com isso e levanta os braços para se proteger.

 ***BOOST***

No ultimo momento... Uma nova corrente elétrica percorre o seu corpo e o adolescente sente seu poder aumentando de novo... Abrindo os olhos em espanto, ele percebe os três monstros ofensores ainda se aproximando pelo ar vagarosamente... Como se eles estivessem em um slow-motion meio que acelerado... 'Wow... Eu virei o Neo ou o que?' Ele pensa curioso em um curto espaço de tempo... Então ele se move e atingi todos os três slimes se aproximando com cruzados de direita e esquerda os mandando voando de volta para o lugar de onde eles vieram, e os matando no processo.

"Haah..." Respirando aliviado por ter se salvado... Issei relaxa e o seu poder acumulado o deixa, sendo substituído por uma tremenda fadiga que o faz cair de quatro no chão... "Haah... (hoo... Puff)... (Huff)... Haaaaah" Exaurido... O jovem respira com dificuldade sentindo o mundo girar a sua volta como se ele estivesse em um carrossel.

 _ **{Ohohow! Nada mal fedelho... Nada mal mesmo!}**_ A voz etérea em sua manopla retorna... _**{Você conseguiu espremer dois Boosts com zero experiência, quase nenhuma reserva de mana e esse seu corpo de lombriga... Garoto, você é um milagreiro!}**_ Elogia a voz.

Issei grunhi e bate a manopla no chão.

 ***Thunk***

 _ **{Ei!}**_

"Issei cuidado!" Grita o jovem que ele inadvertidamente arrastou para essa confusão... Um cordão de energia azul se amarra ao redor do peito de Issei e ele é puxado para trás... Um segundo depois um amontoado de Porings e Drops chove sobre o lugar onde ele estava em um efeito cascata... Caindo de costas... O jovem de cabelos castanhos olha com sanha para cima e vê a face de Saji lhe olhando de cima pra baixo.

"Uuugh... Você poderia ter me _salvado_ com mais cuidado não? Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu não sou um saco de batatas!" Issei diz se sentando com uma mão nas costas onde ele sente um dor pulsátil em suas costelas.

"De nada! É sempre bom receber a gratidão de alguém depois de um ato de altruísmo..." Saji debocha do mau humor do seu _amigo_.

"Ei seus manés... Vamos parar de Patati e Patata e começar a levar isso a serio! Vocês vão poder namorar o quanto quiserem depois que isso acabar, então por hora que tal...―

Kai dá um coice com o pé direito em um Drops que se espreitava por trás e gira um pouco o quadril para a esquerda levando sua perna para frente para dar um This is Sparta! em um Poring que saltou pela frente... Ambos os inimigos se desfazem depois dos impactos dos golpes.

―...vocês pensarem uma forma de tirar agente dessa enrascada?" O garoto estressado diz agachando para desviar de um Poporing e se levantando para dar um gancho voador em outro que veio depois do primeiro... O monstro voa verticalmente para cima... Mais dois Drops tentam a sorte com Kai o atacando pelas laterais, o menino só abre os braços estendendo suas mãos e os para no meio do ar, então ele os joga no chão na frente dele um em cima do outro quando o Poporing que ele jogou para cima decide cair sobre a pilha de Drops... Sem perder tempo Kai levanta sua mão com os dedos juntos e esticados e a desce com tudo em uma cortada de karate que parte os três slimes ao meio.

"Whoa!" Estupefatos... Issei e Saji assistem o impressionante display de habilidade do garoto menor que continua a surrar os monstros como se eles não fossem nada mais do que incomodas moscas lhe rodeando.

O show continua por mais algum tempo com os três garotos lutando por suas vidas dando tudo de si... E quando digo os três eu quero dizer apenas Kai e Issei, já que a Saji foi dada a responsabilidade de ficar nas laterais atuando como um suporte para a dupla usando o chicote de seu Sacred Gear para lhes auxiliar afastando inimigos nos pontos cegos dos dois e os tirando de apertos como ele fez com Issei há pouco... Enfim.

Eles estavam usando de barreira, três arvores no meio do jardim na praça de alimentação do shopping onde eles estão... A afinca batalha continuou até que as centenas de monstros ao redor deles resolveram terminar o serviço e começaram a convergir todos de uma vez nos três garotos igual uma avalanche horizontal vinda de todos os lados... Eles se amontoaram uns em cima dos outros e avançaram como piranhas famintas.

"OooH MERDA!" Kai recua de volta para as arvores ficando acuado de costas junto com os outros dois garotos que estão prontos para desmaiar de medo e cansaço... Olhando para todos os lados, o menino esbugalha os olhos ao se ver sem rota de escape... "MERDAA! Essas malditas bolotas vão nos matar!" Ele rosna aos céus em ira e revolta por sentir a morte se aproximar... Porque as coisas sempre tem que terminar assim para ele? Porque tudo o que ele tenta fazer em sua vida quase sempre termina de forma negativa? Kai não consegue imaginar qual seria o motivo do mundo o odiar tanto na verdade.

Primeiro veio a cagada dele ter nascido com uma deficiência parcial mental que o fez ter uma personalidade difícil e temperamento de merda que ferrou com a sua infância... Depois houve a epopéia que ele e seus pais passaram para achar uma escola que o aceitasse com seu histórico complicado de narizes e dentes quebrados de seus colegas... E pra fechar com chave de ouro o seu pai decide que teve o suficiente dele e sua mãe e os deixa as traças... Sem dinheiro, casa, apoio... Absolutamente nada... Até o cachorro o bastardo levou... da pra acreditar?

Mas é claro que como tudo pode piorar se você for o Kai... Ele tinha que se deparar com algo que lhe desse esperança só para dar uma volta de 180 graus e terminar por voltar e lhe morder na bunda... A vida precisava lhe dar poderes e uma chance de ganhar dinheiro bancando o herói só para colocá-lo contra a parede e dizer em sua cara em alto e bom som... 'Trolei!'

"É serio isso!? É assim que eu vou morrer!? Sendo esmagado por sacos de ranho por tentar ganhar uns trocados salvando dois panacas!?"

"Ei!"

"Não precisa ofender!"

Protestam Issei e Saji respectivamente.

Ignorando completamente a indignação dos dois garotos pelo seu descaso, Kai continua a se detonar internamente por não ter pensado bem no assunto... e agora, ele vai pagar caro por ter se afobado... E o que é ainda pior... Ele vai deixar a sua mãe sozinha no mundo... Depois de todo o sofrimento que a mulher enfrentou com o abandono do seu pai... será o próprio filho que vai dar o golpe de misericórdia em sua alma por uma decisão estúpida.

Kai abaixa a cabeça e aperta os olhos bem fechados.

"Merda!" Ele fecha seus punhos com força fazendo os seus ossos estalarem, a gema na mão direita de Kai se ascende em reflexo aos seus sentimentos.

Os monstros já estão a dez metros do trio.

"Não..." Uma sombra encobre os olhos de Kai... Seus ombros começam a tremer... Não de medo... E sim por causa da ira que lhe queima internamente... Ele não iria terminar aqui... Não! Esse garoto possui ambições grandes demais e se recusa a permitir que isso termine aqui! Depois de ter nadado todo um oceano, ele não iria se afogar em uma possa de água! 'Não serei eu quem vai perecer aqui!' Uma sensação familiar o invade.

E logo... Kai está exalando vapor.

A onda de monstros continua a se aproximar e agora já estão a cinco metros.

A gema na mão de Kai, brilha intensamente com vapor quente saindo de seus poros, boca e nariz... O menino fica praticamente vermelho a essa altura... Issei e Saji o olham de lado assustados, mas não se movem... Eles sabem que o jovem deve estar tentando algo com seu Sacred Gear para lhes salvar, por mais assustador que ele pareça neste momento... Qualquer coisa que sair disso já vai ser lucro.

Erguendo sua cabeça... A sombra em seus olhos se dissipa, revelando um par de olhos vermelhos ao invés de seus castanhos, que começam a brilhar como Leds.

"Eu me _**RECUSO**_ a _**Morrer AQUI**_!" Ele estronda.

 ***FUuooOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHhhhHH***

As roupas de Kai balançam furiosamente com o vapor que deixa sua pele... Os slimes que avançavam deram um passo para trás em resposta ao estranho fenômeno.

"O-o-o o que é isso!?" Grita Issei exasperado, usando sua manopla como escudo.

 _ **{Mas olha só...}**_ A jóia da manopla na mão de Issei volta à vida... _**{Está aí uma coisa que não se vê todo dia... A lagartixa dentro daquele humano está gritando de indignação por não poder lhe ceder mais poder do que já oferece... Apesar de minúsculo e insignificante... O cretino orgulhoso tem a pachorra de estar se sentindo humilhado e esses sentimentos em conjunto com os do menino dispararam uma nova mutação naquele Sacred Gear mutacionado!}**_

"O-O que?" Diz o confuso portador da manopla falante sem entender uma única palavra da voz.

 _ **{Maçã...}**_

"Eh?"

 ***Thut*** **(** _Uma maçã da macieira atrás de Issei cai na cabeça dele_ **)**

"Aaaaauuuuuch!" O garoto segura sua cabeça dolorida.

 _ **{Eu te avisei da maçã...}**_

"AAAAAAaaaaahhaaAAAA!" Kai solta de repente um tremendo brado de agonia e segura a sua mão esquerda com a direita num gesto a demonstrar que ele está sentindo uma tremenda dor em seu membro... A luz da gema na sua mão direita se intensifica... ao mesmo tempo, as veias no braço e mão esquerda dele começam a saltar, se tornando mais proeminentes no braço e antebraço... Toda a vermelhidão do corpo de Kai e vapor expelido cessam, ou melhor, quase... Porque a estranha ocorrência viaja toda para sua mão esquerda cujos vasos sanguíneos no dorso dela pulsam e se mechem.

"AAaaaaAAAAAaaaaAA!" A luz na gema da mão direita de Kai resplandece, fazendo os monstros recuarem ainda mais e os dois outros jovens ao lado dele terem de fechar os olhos enquanto gritam em temor.

 _ **{Nada mal... Essa lagartixa não está apenas trocando de pele... Hehehe... Meus respeitos a esse menino humano por ainda estar consciente... Ou mesmo vivo... A dor que ele deve estar suportando em sua mão agora seria capaz de fazer até mesmo um dragão adulto querer arrancar a pata a mordidas.}**_

"Do que você está falando? O que está acontecendo com ele? E afinal quem é você!?" Grita Issei ainda se protegendo da luz.

 _ **{Isso não importa muito agora pivete... Se preocupe em sobreviver a este lugar, eu vou tirar uma soneca agora... E se você ainda estiver vivo quando eu acordar... Agente conversa... Bye bye!}**_ A grande manopla em sua mão direita desaparece.

"Espera seu maldito! Não me deixe aqui falando sozinho! E não leve a minha arma!" Clama Issei, mas seja lá o que estivesse conversando com ele já tinha ido dormir.

"Issei! Com quem você esta falando?! E o que esse cara está fazendo?!" Pergunta um espantado Saji.

"Eu não sei droga, eu não sei de nada!" Responde Issei exasperado segurando sua cabeça.

 ***FlAAaAaaasshHHH***

Em um relâmpago... O brilho produzido pela jóia de Kai desaparece completamente e o menino para de gritar... Permitindo que Issei e Saji pudessem olhar diretamente para ele novamente... Kai cai de mãos e joelhos no chão se sentindo acabado... Seus olhos estão desfocados e todo o seu corpo dói... Especialmente sua mão esquerda que parece ter sido aberta de dentro para fora por uma faca de açougueiro cega... Suor escorre de seu rosto e pinga de seu queixo e nariz.

"Que viajem foi essa?" Ele se pergunta balançando a sua cabeça.

A visão dele retorna pouco a pouco ao normal e ele se força a ficar de pé de novo... Ele perde um pouco o equilíbrio e apóia suas costas no tronco da arvore logo atrás dele... Respirando fundo, Kai se lembra da dor excruciante sentida a pouco e levanta suas mãos (Sim... Mãos no plural... Ele levantou ambas só por precaução...) para checar e ver se elas estão inteiras depois do ocorrido... Se sua intuição estiver correta, isso seria o resultado de uma mutação em seu Sacred Gear, como aconteceu na vez passada quando ele se enfureceu e destroçou o Mini-BOSS.

"..."

Kai fica em silencio sem alterar sua feição... Ele mantém a posição por longos quinze segundos, até simplesmente dar com os ombros e abaixar as mãos.

"Podia ser melhor."

...

Como o jovem hacker suspeitava... Mais uma mutação aconteceu em seu Sacred Gear, provocando uma singela mudança na sua aparência e uma adição como bônus... Agora nas costas de sua mão esquerda, antes vazia... existe uma gema branca e esférica idêntica a que existe em sua outra mão, só que agora... algo a mais surgiu no seu membro direito... Nada de grandioso, apenas um tipo de manopla protetora na opinião do menino... A sua aparência é simples porem direta ao ponto, ela é formada por uma luva de cor preta que chega até a metade de seu antebraço... sobre o dorso dela existe uma placa de metal côncava vermelha reluzente... Nos _**nós**_ dos dedos da luva, existem cinco discos de metal côncavos... e para terminar, uma pulseira vermelha da a volta em seu pulso... Como já dito... Simples e objetiva.

...

"Ei, hmm... v-você está bem?" Pergunta Issei se afastando aos poucos dele.

Kai olha para ele de lado por um momento e volta a olhar para frente.

"Melhor do que nunca..." Ele diz caminhando para frente com sua mão sem a manopla no bolso da calça.

Os dois garotos desaparecidos vêm Kai caminhar tranquilamente na direção do mar de monstros coloridos.

"E-espere... O que está fazendo?!" Saji o questiona.

"Nada de mais... Eu só vou mostrar para esse monte de merda o que acontece quando alguém me tira do serio." Ele responde como se fosse o obvio... Os passos do menino contra a grama artificial era a única coisa que podia ser ouvida no silencioso salão... Neste momento Kai gostaria de poder ter um cigarro na boca só para completar o seu estilo.

Infelizmente para Kai... Ele teria de adiar a sua vingança.

 ***Whoousshhh***

Em um segundo os novos portadores de Sacred Gear do Município de Kuoh estavam na presença de uma multidão de slimes sorridentes... E no próximo segundo... Eles estavam sozinhos no meio da praça de alimentação em ruínas... Todas as criaturas simplesmente desapareceram sem deixar nenhum traço delas para trás... Absolutamente nada.

Os três garotos olham em volta confusos pelo acontecimento e eventualmente se voltam para olhar uns aos outros.

"E agora? Para onde eles foram?" Issei pergunta apontando sua cabeça atrás das arvores que eles estavam usando como barreira.

"Para onde os monstros vão, na hora de dormir?" Responde Saji incerto.

Rosnando pela frustração de ter tido um belo 'DENIED' em seu grande momento de brilhar pela fuga dos monstros... Kai chuta uma pedra para longe de irritação, a fazendo voar com tanta força que a faz criar rachaduras em formato de teias ao se chocar com uma das paredes do local... Issei e Saji se abraçam de susto dando um grito agudo nada masculino.

Cuspindo a sua direita... Kai se vira para se dirigir a eles.

"Não ah mais nada a se fazer aqui... Os covardes se mandaram..." Comenda Kai fazendo sua luva e gema sumirem... "Porque agente não faz igual a eles e nos mandamos daqui também? Eu vou tentar entrar em contato com um amigo meu que pode nos ajudar a sair dessa dimensão paralela... Se tivermos sorte ele já até está aqui." Ele se vira começa a andar apressado na direção de um corredor sem esperar por uma resposta.

Issei e Saji trocam um olhar incerto e sem se mover de seus lugares, voltam a assistir o garoto menor continuar a caminhar para fora da praça de alimentação.

A certo ponto... Kai se da conta de que ele não está sendo seguido pelos outros dois e para de andar.

"O que foi agora em... Vocês se mijaram de medo ou o que? Eu não trouxe fraudas comigo!" Ele diz sem olhar para trás.

Engolindo a saliva em sua boca com um audível... 'Glup' Issei cerra os punhos e dá um passo a frente para dar voz às perguntas em sua mente.

"Q-quem é você?" Ele pergunta gaguejando.

"É-é-é isso ai! Q-quem é v-você!" Adiciona Saji com suas pernas tremendo atrás de Issei.

Resfolegando de irritação, o menino se vira para os dois com um franzido pesado na cara.

"Eu sou Kai Sternenlicht... 12 anos... Sou aluno do segundo ano do ensino médio... Meu tipo de sangue é AB+... Sim, eu sou sortudo assim mesmo! E não, eu não sei porque eu e vocês temos esses Sacred Gears, o que eles são e de onde eles vieram... Eu e meu comparsa só descobrimos sobre essas coisas esquisitas a dois dias e ainda estamos batendo cabeça para tentar entender alguma coisa... Satisfeitos?" Ele diz aborrecido.

Os dois garotos assentem com a cabeça abobalhadamente... Então Saji baixa a cabeça para olhar seu próprio artefato ainda em sua mão.

"Sacred Gear..." Saji murmura... "Esse é o nome dessas... coisas?"

Kai assente sua cabeça uma vez.

"Foi o meu amigo que me contou sobre eles... Aparentemente o Sacred Gear dele que é cheio dos paranauê tem o poder de revelar informações detalhadas sobre as coisas só de ver... Logo ele teve a idéia de analisar o meu que tinha forma física e nós conseguimos descobrir o nome dessa coisa e uma descrição do que ela fazia... E isso foi tudo... Não explicava porcaria nenhuma de onde veio e porque..."

Issei parece desapontado e confuso ao mesmo tempo... Ele esperava obter alguma luz nesse mar de loucura assustadora e sem sentido... Mas parece que esse menino e seu dito parceiro são apenas outros sujeitos no mesmo barco que ele e Saji... Sentindo fadiga e cansaço em seu corpo sofrido, Issei imagina se seria muito indigno de sua parte se deitar no chão e se encolher em posição fetal, agora.

'Eu só queria ir pra casa e esquecer tudo isso... Quem sabe jogar meu querido Bunny Black a noite toda... Oh isso seria tão bom!' Ele fantasia se lembrando que Kai acaba de mencionar algo sobre o lugar que eles estão agora... Algo sobre os três não estarem em seu mundo e precisarem sair dali... Seria possível?

"Hmm... Kai-san... V-você disse a pouco que nós estamos em uma dimensão paralela... Isso é mesmo verdade? Nós não estamos no nosso próprio mundo?" Pergunta Issei com um sorriso temeroso.

"Infelizmente... Essa é uma dimensão espelhada do mundo real que vocês tiveram o azar de entrar sem querer pelo seu portal de entrada invisível na Arcade House deste Shopping... É uma merda eu sei... Mas olhem para o lado positivo... ao menos vocês tinham seus Sacred Gears para se defenderem dos perigos aqui dentro..." Os meninos apenas piscam seus olhos e continuam a ouvir com suas bocas abertas... "E caso vocês estejam se perguntando... Não... Nós também não fazemos idéia de o que sejam essas coisas ou o que as estão formando... Tudo o que sabemos é o que vocês estão vendo em volta... Elas são grandes ambientes vazios espelhados no mundo exterior com monstros assassinos que brotam aqui e acolá... Dalle as esta chamando de Dungeon a propósito... A habilidade especial dele meio que-..."

Issei sai de seu estupor de overdose de informações no momento em que o moleque a sua frente comenta o nome do conhecido fracassado de Kuoh que por acaso estudava em sua sala de aula... 'Poderia ser?' Se pergunta Issei... Ele balança a sua cabeça igual um cachorro secando seus pelos e interrompe o menino neste momento.

"Espera um pouco... Você disse Dalle? Assim, tipo... Dalle Saint Gates?"

"Esse mesmo... Vocês se conhecem? Ele estuda no mesmo colégio que vocês... Academia Kuoh né? Pois é... Foi ele quem teve o prazer de experimentar essas belezinhas em primeira mão quando despertou seu Sacred Gear a dois dias atrás e me ajudou a sair dela quando eu fiquei preso também ontem."

"I-isso é serio?" Saji também sai de seu estupor... "O Saint Gates também já esteve aqui?"

"Eu não acabei de dizer isso?" Kai responde um tanto aborrecido.

"Não... Calma aí... E ele também tem um desses.. Sacr... Sacro alguma coisa?"

"É Sacred Gear, e sim... Eu tenho um... Por incrível que pareça..." Os três garotos escutam uma quarta voz vinda de trás deles.

Se virando para a direção da voz... Eles encontram o mencionado GEEK caminhando para eles calmamente com as mãos no bolso... Ele parece estar tão acabado quanto eles... Suas roupas estão danificadas e seu cabelo bagunçado... Mas em contra partida, nenhum ferimento está visível em seu rosto ou nos rasgos e buracos de sua roupa... Nenhuma marca de sangue, inchaços, arranhões podem ser vistas... Somente sujeira e suor mancham sua pele e roupas.

"Mas OLHA só quem mudou de idéia e resolveu aparecer... Se não é o senhor hipocrisia em pessoa... O que aconteceu com toda aquela conversa de; 'uiuiuiui isso não é problema nosso... aiaiaiai não sai de casa não, é muito perigoso..." Kai ergue as mãos a altura dos seus bíceps e as começa a mexer como se fossem asinhas de galinha para dar mais ênfase a mímica dele de Dalle.

"Há-há-há... Muito engraçado Kai..." Dalle diz parando na frente dos três... "Para a sua informação o meu ponto continua de pé... Entrar por vontade própria em um lugar onde você sabe que vai encontrar coisas querendo te matar, era uma idéia idiota, continua sendo uma idéia idiota e sempre vai ser uma idéia idiota... Contudo eu não me lembro de ter despirocado dessa forma no telefone."

"Eu me lembro..." Provoca Kai.

"Morra..." Responde Dalle.

"G-Gates... É m-mesmo você?" Pergunta Issei cautelosamente com seus punhos levantados... Dalle olha para ele por um momento, então olha para Saji ao lado dele.

"Vocês ainda estão vivos é?" Ele pergunta com uma voz sem expressão.

"MAS é CLARO que AGENTE esta VIVO!" A dupla de pervertidos grita indignada em dueto.

"A propósito..." Diz Issei esquecendo-se de sua raiva ao trocar de assunto... "Gates... É você mesmo? O mesmo Dalle Saint Gates da nossa classe?" Ele repara o cabelo branco do rapaz e algo mais... Sua cabeça se meche para cima e para baixo tentando descobrir o que ah de diferente com seu colega.

"Que isso Hyoudou... Eu sei que eu sou praticamente invisível para todos na escola e que mesmo fora de lá nós dois nunca nos esbarramos... Mas só fazem três dias dês de que as aulas terminaram, e você deveria ao menos recordar de minha fisionomia... A única coisa que eu fiz foi pintar o cabelo... Então da um tempo."

"Ohoho... Invisível é... E aquele papo de ser um Youtuber famoso do outro dia?" Kai interpõe.

"Ta brincando? Invisível é pouco! Se todos evitam o Issei por sentirem asco e terem a certeza de arruinar suas reputações... As pessoas evitam o Gates como se ele fosse a praga com medo de serem vistas como falhas iguais a ele!" Saji fofoca para Kai animadamente se esquecendo de seu medo.

"Caramba... É tão serio assim?" O menino pergunta.

"Vocês sabem que eu ainda estou aqui não é?" Diz Dalle sentindo uns espasmos no canto dos olhos.

"É verdade Kai-san... Uma vez, até mesmo um professor tentou assustar a mim e meus dois camaradas usando o Gates como exemplo para demonstrar o que acontece quando você não se esforça... Ele disse; 'Estão vendo ele? Vocês serão assim se não estudarem como se deve e nunca vão arranjar uma namorada!' E foi isso ai... Eu fiquei tão assustado que subi minhas notas em 50%!" Issei complementa levantando um dedo.

"Nossa que barra..." Kai cruza os braços.

"Sabem eu ainda estou aqui..." Dalle diz com a cabeça pendida para baixo se sentindo a um passo da depressão.

"Você não sabe da metade Kai-san..." Saji tenta continuar.

"JÁ BASTA!" Berra Dalle se alterando com as bobagens dos garotos.

Bufando ele respira profundamente e restaura sua compostura... Ele então olha seriamente cada um dos jovens diante dele nos olhos e começa a falar.

"Me escutem bem... Essa não é a hora para conversa fiada... Nós temos um problema grave aqui."

Saji solta um 'HÁ!' desdenhoso.

"Diga algo que agente não sabe... Gates... Nós estamos perdidos sabe-se lá Deus onde sem comida e nem água em um lugar cheio de monstros assassinos!"

"Você acha que está ruim Genshirou... Então é melhor se segurar na cadeira porque fica pior." Dalle comenta.

Kai captura a mudança no tom do Gamer e começa a se preocupar um pouco.

"Como assim Dalle?"

"Bom..." O rapaz fecha os olhos e suspira... "Eu acabo de ter uma 'reunião' com um dos responsáveis por esse lugar, Kai."

"O que?" O menino diz confuso... Issei e Saji olham esquisito para ele sem entender nada.

"Eu encontrei um dos caras que criou essa Dungeon." Explica Dalle com uma mão na testa.

"Como as-... O QUE! É verdade!?" O menino levanta as mãos e o agarra pela gola da camisa.

"Sim... É verdade..." Ele se livra do agarre de Kai e desamarrota sua roupa com uns tapinhas... "Sujeito agradável... Tentou me matar assim que me avistou... Até destruiu meu boné, aquele desgraçado..." Rosna o rapaz apertando os dentes... Então coloca as mãos no bolso e volta a olhar o restante do grupo nos olhos... "Nós precisamos correr..."

"Correr?" Diz Issei continuando a boiar no assunto.

"Sim... Mas primeiro... Eu gostaria de lhes fazer uma pergunta." A fisionomia do rapaz mais velho do grupo se torna neutra.

"Até onde vocês iriam para proteger a sua família?"

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **[DUNGEON]**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Centro**

 **Área de Obras Paralisada – Proximidades do Shopping/10:31**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

Após fazer a pergunta anterior... Dalle se pôs a explicar para os outros três jovens o que ele havia descoberto no seu encontro com um dos supostos responsáveis pela aparição das Dungeons na cidade, Lenov o mestiço de Anjo-Caído... O espanto do trio foi imediato perante a revelação da existência de um ser de origem bíblica como um Anjo-Caído, e ele foi redobrado ao saberem que o mesmo e seus dois irmãos estavam atrás deles por causa de seus recém despertados 'Sacred Gears'... Que por sua vez são ferramentas divinas oferecidas pelo paraíso para que eles pudessem se defender das outras criaturas sobrenaturais se Dalle entendeu corretamente.

Issei e Saji ficaram estarrecidos ao descobrirem que os tais 'três irmãos' estariam dispostos a usar seus familiares para chegarem até eles e assim cumprir com sua missão de limpar a cidade dos usuários de Sacred Gear... Kai ficou particularmente apoplético ao ouvir sobre o plano de ação dos mestiços de querer se livrar dele e sua mãe, e ficou com cara de quem estava prestes a declarar a terceira guerra mundial... Sim... O menino estressado se adapta rápido a situações bizarras como essas com sua experiência em entrar em encrencas e até consegue lidar com o fato de criaturas sobrenaturais estarem na sua cola... essa não seria a primeira vez de gente estranha estar querendo arrancar a sua pele... Mas ninguém... Absolutamente NINGUÉM, toca em sua mãe... 'O minuto em que esses caras colocaram essa idéia na cabeça foi o minuto em que eles assinaram o seu atestado de óbito!' Kai pensou, e aceitou na hora a proposta de Dalle de se juntar a ele em sua empreitada.

Os colegas de classe de Dalle, nem pensaram em questionar a veracidade da historia do rapaz... Com tudo o que eles passaram durante o ultimo dia e noite neste lugar, eles se sentiam prontos para acreditar até mesmo em Papai Noel se Dalle lhes contasse uma historia meramente aceitável... Então mesmo que relutantes por estarem com medo, eles também aceitaram seguir Dalle e o ajudá-lo a evitar o resultado negativo de falhar em sua QUEST.

Assentindo com a cabeça... Dalle perguntou aos garotos se eles gostariam que ele 'Observasse' os seus Sacred Gears assim como ele fez com Kai para ajudá-los a compreender melhor o que eles poderiam ou não fazer com eles... Eles se lembraram da breve explicação de Kai sobre o Sacred Gear de Dalle que segundo ele tinha a capacidade de informar uma espécie de sinopse sobre qualquer coisa que ele analisasse... e não viram porque não aceitar...

Até mesmo Kai pediu uma re-analise já que seu Sacred Gear sofreu uma mutação.

Issei precisou de um minuto inteiro para conseguir invocar a sua manopla novamente, e quando o fez... Dalle não perdeu tempo e 'Observou' os três garotos de uma vez com seus respectivos Sacred Gears em mãos... E esses foram os resultados.

...

 **Nome:** Issei Hyoudou

 **Nível:** 4 **/** **Exp:** 23 **-** 400 **/Profissão:** Estudante **/Título:** Oppai Baka

 **Etnia:** Humana **/Sexo:** Masculino **/Idade:** 15 **/Alinhamento+Tendência:** Neutro – Bondoso

 **HP:** 56 **/** 56 **\- MP:** 0,04 **/** 0,04 **\- Vigor:** 1600 **/** 1600

 **FOR:** 7 **/VIT:** 13 **/ESP:** 0 **/SAB:** 8 **/DES:** 14

 **Condições:** Nenhuma **/Dinheiro:** 4.363,20 **/Emoções:** Curioso, Apreensivo, Temeroso

 **Opinião pessoal sobre você:** Está com medo, mas o desejo de prevenir que algo ruim aconteça com seus parentes lhe dá forças para querer te seguir.

 **Elemento:** Normal/Reptiliano

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em Kuoh... Issei Hyoudou é o filho único do casal Hyoudou, mas apesar disso... não sofre com a costumeira maldição dos filhos únicos de ser um garotinho mimado que ninguém suporta... Muito pelo contrario, ele é um jovem que trabalha duro apesar de ser cabeça oca, e quando se empenha em algum objetivo não ah nada que o faça desistir até completá-lo... Suas tendências pervertidas e paixão por peitos são suas únicas fraquezas que o fazem perder o foco e se encrencar... Seu maior sonho e ambição, é criar um harém de garotas peitudas que o amem de volta e lhe deixem se afogar em seus peitos._

...

 **[Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear – Tipo: Equipamento Espiritual – Classe: S – Ativo]**

 _Um dos mais poderosos Sacred Gears concebidos na historia... O Longinus Sacred Gear que hospeda a alma de nada mais nada menos do que um dos dois dragões celestiais dos mitos... Ddraig, O Dragão Imperador Vermelho da Dominação cujo poder bruto é temido por deuses e mortais... Infelizmente no momento o Sacred Gear se encontra em sua forma mais básica devido à baixa capacidade do corpo do hospedeiro atual, por tanto a maioria das técnicas possíveis se encontram indisponíveis._

 **[Boost: Dobra a FOR/VIT/ESP e DES do usuário a cada 10 segundos.]**

 **[Transfer: Transfere a energia acumulada com os Boosts para um objeto ou pessoa.]**

 **[Auto Safety Procedure: Limita o numero de Boosts ao que o corpo do usuário pode suportar para não lhe causar danos – Numero máximo de Boosts: 2]**

...

...

...

 **Nome:** Saji Genshirou

 **Nível:** 3 **/** **Exp:** 73 **-** 300 **/Profissão:** Estudante **/Título:** Pervertido de Armário

 **Etnia:** Humana **/Sexo:** Masculino **/Idade:** 15 **/Alinhamento+Tendência:** Caótico – Bondoso

 **HP:** 39 **/** 39 **\- MP:** 12 **/** 12 **\- Vigor:** 900 **/** 900

 **FOR:** 8 **/VIT:** 9 **/ESP:** 6 **/SAB:** 12 **/DES:** 12

 **Condições:** Nenhuma **/Dinheiro:** 545,40 **/Emoções:** Apreensivo, Temeroso, Confuso

 **Opinião pessoal sobre você:** Se pergunta se isso tudo é um sonho e porque ele estaria sonhando com você.

 **Elemento:** Normal/Reptiliano

 **:Sumario:**

 _Mais conhecido como, Saji 'O Baba Ovo' por estar sempre tentando agradar os mestres da escola para melhorar sua situação com eles... Ele na realidade é apenas um jovem inseguro que busca se esforçar nos estudos e parecer bem sucedido na visão dos outros para aumentar as suas chances de ser aceito pelas pessoas e quem sabe chamar a atenção das garotas... Ele mantém uma mascara de cara forte por fora a maior parte do tempo, mas por dentro nutri um sério complexo de inferioridade._

...

 **[Sacred Gear: Absorption Line – Tipo: Equipamento Espiritual – Classe: A – Ativo]**

 _Ainda na era em que os dragões vagavam entre mortais... Vritra, um dos grandes cinco dragões imperadores, após uma guerra de séculos teve o seu corpo destruído e sua alma partida em vários pedaços... Cada um desses pedaços foram selados em diferentes Sacred Gears que ganharam habilidades especificas... Este é o Absorption Line, o Sacred Gear que representa a habilidade do Dragão Cativo de drenar as forças de seus inimigos para usar contra eles!_

 **[Power Absorption: Usa o seu chicote de energia para absorver a energia dos seus alvos para você.]**

 **[Transference: Transfere a energia acumulada com o Power Absorption para outros objetos ou pessoas.]**

...

...

...

 **Nome:** Kai Sternenlicht

 **Nível:** 8 **/Exp:** 321-800 **/Profissão:** Hacker **/Título:** Web Stryker

 **Etnia:** Humana **/Sexo:** Masculino **/Idade:** 12 **/Alinhamento+Tendência:** Caótico – Neutro

 **HP:** 90 **/** 90 **\- MP:** 19 **/** 19 **\- Vigor:** 1000 **/** 1000

 **FOR:** 13 **/VIT:** 10 **/ESP:** 3 **/SAB:** 21 **/DES:** 17

 **Condições:** Nenhuma **/Dinheiro:** 0 **¥ /Emoções:** Revoltado, Incerto, Furioso

 **Opinião pessoal sobre você:** Está grato a você por ter descoberto os planos dos assassinos antes que eles tomassem grandes proporções.

 **Elemento:** Normal **/** Reptiliano

 **:Sumario:**

 _Dês de sua tenra idade, Kai demonstrou dois extremos aspectos a respeito de si mesmo... Por um lado ele é obstinado e possui uma inteligência e intelecto dignos de um gênio sem par... Mas por outro ele se mostra uma pessoa extremamente 'difícil' de lidar... Isso se deve a um peculiar quadro de Savantismo diagnosticado aos seus cinco anos de idade que aumenta as suas capacidades mentais ao custo de sua habilidade de interagir socialmente._

...

 **[Sacred Gear: Twice Raise – Tipo: Equipamento Espiritual – Classe: B – Passivo/Ativo]**

 _Pequena gema recipiente do nível mais baixo confeccionada em larga escala a partir das sobras das de Class para armazenar as almas dos inúmeros 'Lindworms' que infestavam o mundo antigo como uma praga e assim criar o Pseudo Sacred Gear conhecido como Sly Raise._

 **ALERTA DE MUTAÇÃO:** Após experimentar intensa fúria... Kai desencadeou a mutação de seu 'Pseudo SG; Sly Raise', se tornando 'SG; Sly Raise'!

Comandos: Ativar e Desativar foram adicionados! /O SG agora pode ser equipado! /O SG agora possui forma física quando equipado!

 **ALERTA DE MUTAÇÃO 2#:** Após ambos; usuário e espírito experimentarem grande fúria e a canalizarem, uma mutação foi desencadeada em seu 'SG; Sly Raise' o evoluindo para o raro Twice Raise... Um irmão bastardo do Twice Critical! /O SG agora possui uma manopla protetora nível: B para a mão direita e uma gema nível: C para a esquerda!

 **[Quando Desativado: +30% na Taxa de Recuperação de HP/MP/Vigor – Custo ao desativar: 1 MP]**

 **[Quando Ativado: Remove temporariamente o limitador mental do usuário, trazendo a tona 100% de seu poder físico e espiritual.]**

 **[Twin Raise: Dobra o montante adquirido com o removedor de limite!]**

 **[Tactical Discharge: Transfere toda a energia concentrada com o removedor de limite e Twin Raise para um objeto ou pessoa.]**

...

...

...

Ao final da narração de Dalle de sua analise para os outros garotos que não podiam ver as janelas flutuantes dele, as reações foram das mais variadas... Issei ficou em estado de êxtase com a revelação de que ele possui um dragão dentro de si... E ainda melhor! Um dragão lendário tão poderoso que todo mundo teme por seu poder... Até mesmo deuses! Mas acabou ficando um pouco pra baixo quando soube que por causa de seu corpo fraco o seu novo brinquedo se encontra limitado.

Saji se agachou e começou a desenhar no chão com um dedo em depressão pelo seu Sacred Gear que aparentemente não faz nada por si só e precisa da energia dos oponentes para começar a fazer alguma diferença, e mesmo assim ainda seria um caso difícil, pois nenhum inimigo iria ficar parado esperando pacientemente que ele absorvesse as suas energias... Mas se animou um pouco quando Kai sugeriu que ele poderia imobilizar os seus inimigos amarrando sua linha de energia envolta deles e assim absorver suas forças... E falando no menino.

Kai simplesmente retraiu os ombros e disse "Meh..." ainda achando que a atualização de sua arma não estava à altura de alguém incrível como ele.

Com o momento de explicações fora do caminho... a hora de partir tinha chegado... Dalle então criou uma nova 'Party' com suas habilidades e enviou um convite para os três garotos entrarem, a janela de confirmação apareceu para eles e todos sem exceção acabaram pagando um mico dando gritos agudos enquanto desmoronavam sobre seus traseiros.

Logicamente após isso, todos demandaram saber o que cargas d'gua seria aquilo... E Dalle só os mandou confiar nele a apertar o botão **Aceito** da janela dizendo ser apenas um dos recursos de seu Sacred Gear que os permitiriam manter contato mesmo estando distantes um dos outros através de mensagens de voz... Ele evitou de comentar toda a extensão do que seria a sua 'Party' porque isso acarretaria em ter de explicar os seus poderes de Gamer e ele não estava com saco para isso no momento.

Em não mais do que cinco minutos toda essa discussão teve fim, e o recém formado grupo já estava em movimento para o local onde o mestiço de Anjo-Caído tinha ido se reunir com seus irmãos alados... Cada um deles em seu próprio estado de emoção, mas todos com sua mente focada em um só objetivo.

A sobrevivência deles mesmos e de suas famílias.

...

...

...

' _É isso aí... É hora do show...'_ Dalle anuncia em sua mente.

Fora do Shopping... Os garotos podiam finalmente respirar aliviados por não estarem em um ambiente escuro e fechado por paredes... Dalle e Kai notaram que o céu, como da ultima vez que estiverem na Dungeon... era de uma coloração amarelada, nenhuma nuvem o manchava e o sol... Era pequeno, e de um tom azulado... Ocasionalmente ele expelia um pulso de energia que se espalhava pelo céu como ondas no mar.

"Cara... Isso continua tão assustador agora quanto da primeira vez que eu vi ontem de tarde..." Saji comenta com um sorriso nervoso... Issei apenas assente sua cabeça em concordância.

"Vamos lá... Não sejam mariquinhas! Nós estamos indo enfrentar assassinos perigosos com poderes sobrenaturais somente com a nossa roupa do corpo e praticamente zero experiência com nossos Sacred Gears que acabaram de despertar! Uma bola gigante de plasma é a ultima coisa com que vocês deviam se preocupar!" Retruca Kai se aproximando com as mãos no bolso e o seu perpétuo franzido.

"Sabe, esse tipo de sacode não melhora muito a nossa moral..." Diz Saji suando um pouco.

"Eu acho até que piora um pouco as coisas." Issei complementa.

"Quanto mais cedo vocês aceitarem a verdade... Mais cedo vocês vão deixar de ser frangos assustados." Kai sai andando em direção a rua.

"E como é que você não está assustado Kai-san? E quanto a você Gates?" Pergunta Issei ao menino menor e depois ao Gamer que estava ao seu lado.

"Sei lá... Eu só passei a adotar o foda-se como uma filosofia de vida..." Kai responde, fazendo uma gota de suor metafórica descer da testa de todos e então encararem Dalle no aguardo de sua resposta.

O rapaz coça sua cabeça de repente sentindo muita falta de seu boné destruído enquanto pensa no que dizer.

"Hum... Não é que eu não esteja com medo... Na verdade eu só não tenho opção... Se fosse para mim escolher, eu preferiria estar em casa agora assistindo o Senhor dos Anéis... mas como eu posso fazer isso sabendo que tem gente vindo atrás de mim querendo arrancar o meu couro?" Colocando um dedo no ouvido ele continua... "(Suspiro)... eu até pensei em sei lá, pegar um ônibus e fugir da cidade... mas aí a minha consciência ia me culpar pro resto de minha vida por deixar vocês aqui... e então tem o assunto deles também estarem atrás das pessoas próximas a nós... Eu definitivamente não podia ficar parado e não fazer nada... Não quando eu tenho condições de fazer algo a respeito."

"Entendo... Isso... Isso faz sentido... Eu acho." Issei cruza os braços em pensamento.

"Certo... Certo... Tudo isso é lindo e tudo..." Saji se interpõe caminhando até Dalle e Issei... "Mas me diz uma coisa... o baixinho nos disse que você sabe uma forma de sair deste lugar... isso é verdade?" Inquire o garoto... Kai não gosta da forma de como ele está sendo referido e responde na hora.

"Opa! Espera aí! Baixinho é a puta que pariu! Eu tenho a altura normal de um garoto de 12 anos pro seu governo... e outra coisa..." Kai começa a andar na direção dele com tanto ódio no olhar que faz o garoto loiro recuar com as mãos levantadas... "Porque você quer saber como escapar? Ta pensando em dar pra trás?"

"S-s-s-sim! Digo... N-n-não!" Saji se corrige rapidamente... "Eu só q-queria saber para o caso de tudo der errado e nós acabarmos tendo de dar no pé... q-qual o problema disso?!"

Kai se prepara uma resposta acida, mas Dalle o detém respondendo no seu lugar.

"Derrotando metade dos monstro dentro deste lugar, você poderá sair daqui... Esta é a condição para que uma porta de saída apareça... Isso ou acabando com todos os monstros daqui..." O menino irritadiço se chateia por ter sido interrompido e cruza os braços petulantemente... "Da ultima vez que eu pude checar... o número dos monstros estava na casa dos trezentos e alguma coisa... Eu não sei quantos deles restam ainda, mas algo me diz que não falta muito para chegarmos à meta de despachar metade de quinhentos..."

"Quinhentos... isso seriam 250 monstros..." Diz Issei.

"É isso aí..." Dalle confirma.

Deixando a fachada do Shopping, o pequeno grupo de amigos unidos pela necessidade seguia pelo meio de uma longa avenida arborizada que cortava o centro da cidade, lotes vazios a venda e construções cercavam o Shopping de onde eles acabaram de sair... Dalle e Kai assumiram respectivamente a parte frontal e traseira do bando que está andando em formação de cruz por idéia do Gamer que achou que assim seria mais seguro para todos.

Issei não gostou de ser colocado de lado e questionou porque dele não pode estar na cabeça da cruz... Dalle então lhe informou que para ele não importava a posição que eles estejam e que se Issei quisesse ele poderia ficar na frente, mas isso poderia fazer dele o provável primeiro alvo de que os atacasse... Isso fez o adolescente se aquietar e rapidamente trocar de assunto para disfarçar o suadouro que começou a descer seu pescoço.

...

...

...

"Desculpe Gates... Mas onde nós estamos indo mesmo?" Pergunta Issei olhando em volta com a guarda alta.

"(Suspiro)... Podem me chamar de Dalle, sim? Ser formal em uma hora dessas é bobagem... E nós estamos indo para um canteiro de obras..." Dalle responde procurando por sinais da luta que segundo Lenov, estava ocorrendo entre os irmãos dele e um suposto terceiro grupo de opositores que foram trazidos junto com eles... "Uh, entendo... E você pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome também, Dalle-san!" Issei responde com um sorriso.

"Canteiro de obras?" Saji para de andar e levanta os braços em zanga... "Uau que especifico... Mas qual deles em? É que essa área da cidade só deve ter uns trinta desses!"

O rapaz se vira para responder a ironia do garoto sarcástico mais algo a mais lhe chama a atenção.

A um quarteirão de onde eles estão... Em um lote com calçadas cercado com tapumes verdes de metal e madeira... Um flash luminoso acaba de ocorrer, seguido de alguns raios que choviam do céu, mas estranhamente não faziam nenhum ruído... E se a sua visão não estiver lhe pregando peças, ele podia jurar que viu entre o esqueleto do prédio em construção, algumas _pessoas voadoras_ usando os pilares e vigas para se proteger de... Linhas brilhantes? Não... Devem ser raios laser.

"Que tal aquele canteiro ali!" Dalle aponta para frente, fazendo os seus 'Convidados' olharem para onde ele esta indicando e se espantarem com o que encontram... Varias luzinhas estão piscando em um claro sinal de batalha... Batalha de anime isso é, humanos não conseguem fazer esse tipo de coisa.

"Mas o que está acontecendo ali!?" Saji dá um passo para trás se esforçando para segurar sua bexiga.

"Eu não sei... Mas já adianto que não to curtindo!" Issei segura o pulso de seu braço direito em busca de segurança.

"Well... Ao menos agora nós sabemos para onde ir..." Kai comenta com asco e dispara na corrida por entre as arvores de um lote vazio para cortar caminho.

"K-Kai-san! Espere... O que está fazendo!?" Grita Issei exasperado estendendo uma mão.

"O que você acha?!" O menino grita de volta sem olhar pra trás.

"(Suspiro)... É isso aí... Esse é o Kai pra vocês... Bom... é melhor nos irmos também... Isso é, se vocês não tiverem voltado atrás... Vejam bem, não faz mal se estiverem com medo, mas neste caso... será melhor que vocês fiquem aqui... Não levem para o lado pessoal, mas a coisa vai ficar feia agora, e hesitar nesta hora vai acabar matando vocês ou um de nós..." Esclarece Dalle caminhando para frente então acelerando o seu passo aos poucos até sua caminhada se transformar em uma corrida de ritmo acelerado.

"Ei! Eu nunca volto atrás nas minhas palavras!" Issei bate no peito e sai correndo atrás do rapaz.

"Se for para proteger a minha integridade, eu até volto na minha palavra..." Saji murmura e começa correr também só que cabisbaixo e sem nenhuma vontade.

...

...

...

Fazendo seu caminho depressa porem sorrateiramente entre as arvores do lote vazio... O bando de Dalle chega ao bloco do canteiro cercado de tapumes verdes... Mais precisamente na parte traseira da construção... E agora sim, os quatro conseguem ouvir os efeitos sonoros do que esta acontecendo do outro lado do cercado... Tais como; explosões, metal colidindo, fogo queimando, água espirrando, barulhos de magia do tipo que você só escuta em animes e jogos e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, gritos ocasionais.

"(Huff)... (Huff)... Ahhhh..." Issei cai de joelhos sem fôlego ao finalmente alcançar Dalle e Kai que estavam esperando pela dupla de novos portadores de braços cruzados... "Porque vocês... (Huff)... Não me esperaram!?"

"Credo cara... Você esta ainda pior que o Dalle! E olha que ele é um puta NERD sedentário!" Kai critica o jovem de cabelo castanho e penteado esquisito.

Saji escolhe esse momento para chegar e simplesmente cair de cara no chão com a bunda pra cima.

"Esse aí então nem se fala... Olha pra ele, já está morto e ainda nem brigamos com ninguém!" O menino leva uma mão ao rosto... "Grrr... Já estou vendo tudo, agente esta muito bem arranjado com esse time de bosta!"

"Relaxa Kai... Lenov não era grande coisa... Você sozinho poderia acabar com ele em dois tempos... E se os irmãos dele forem coisa parecida, nós podemos conseguir fazer isso... Urgh!" Dalle diz pegando distancia e correndo contra um dos tapumes, então com uma pisada na madeira do tapume ele se impulsiona para cima e agarra a borda superior... Se erguendo com certa dificuldade ele joga uma perna do outro lado e consegue se sentar em cima do tapume.

"Caramba cara... Esses poderes estão te fazendo maravilhas em... Mas é nunca que você conseguiria fazer isso sozinho." Alfineta Kai.

"Não chateia Kai! Isso não é hora de conversa fiada!" Dalle grita em voz baixa... "E venham logo vocês também... Eu prefiro fazer um ataque surpresa do que sofrer um se vocês não se importam!"

Dois minutos depois e um Saji 'içado' para o outro lado do cercado via suas cordas de energia... Dalle & Cia se esgueiravam pelos cômodos inacabados da construção, seguindo o crescente som de combate... Issei e Saji tremiam em suas bases com os nervos a flor da pele, Kai apesar de bravo começava a demonstrar nervosismo com o suor escorrendo de sua face... Dalle por outro lado estava tranqüilo igual um esquilo e cada vez mais agradecido a sua skill que lhe concedia uma mente serena e racional... Ou ao menos foi assim até que alguma coisa passa voando na frente dele, fazendo um buraco na parede e caindo de bruços inconsciente aos pés dele.

 ***PROaAASHhh!***

"GhAAH!?" Dalle salta para trás de susto e acaba caindo sobre Kai... "KherG!" que cai sobre e Issei... "UfUR!" que automaticamente derruba Saji vindo logo atrás dele... "ErrK!" Os quatro jovens se esparramam pelo chão de cimento se ralando todos no processo.

"Ahr... Eherh..." Enquanto o grupo de amigos se remoíam de dor e tentavam se levantar, a pessoa que previamente havia atravessado a parede com a cabeça, gemia e tremia com eventuais espasmos num estado de semi consciência... Seu cabelo negro, esta manchado de sangue, assim como sua roupa hipster... Um rastro de penas negras pode ser visto dês de o buraco por onde ele passou que certamente provem do que restou das asas quebradas que protuberam de suas costas.

"Aaaauurrr... Merda..." Dalle se agacha para se levantar com uma mão no chão e nisso avista a figura do ser que lhes assustou com sua entrada.

"GAH! É ELE!" O Gamer rapidamente se levanta com uma mão apontada para o mestiço caído... Kai e os outros se põem de pé ao ouvirem o tom de urgência do NERD também se voltando para o jovem ferido no chão... "Esse é Lenov! Um dos três caras que querem nos matar!" Explica Dalle com ódio.

"Aí caramba! Olha pra quilo nas costas dele... Ele é um anjo caído mesmo!" Saji comenta com horror andando para trás com as duas mãos na cabeça.

"Uuurrrrrrkkk... Acho que eu vou vomi...tar..." Issei segura a boca sua boca com uma mãos ficando verde ao ver o 'Gore' das fraturas expostas e sangue escorrendo dos ferimentos do mais novo dos irmãos mercenários... Mas ele fecha os olhos e se segura bravamente procurando se lembrar do motivo pelo qual ele está aqui... Do motivo pelo qual nenhum deles não pode recuar de jeito nenhum neste momento... _'É mesmo... Eu... Não tenho opção... Pela minha família... Eu preciso ser forte!'_

"Umm... Tenho a impressão de que os sujeitos que estavam lutando com eles se adiantaram e fizeram o nosso trabalhinho sujo." Kai interpõe limpando sua jaqueta com alguns tapinhas... "Se bem que ele ainda está vivo então..." O menino pega uma barra de ferro jogada no chão e olha para os outros três meninos que o estão olhando de volta em questionamento... "O que foi? Porque a cara de bosta? Agente não tinha vindo pra se livrar desses caras?"

 ***VrUshs***

Um par de mãos pequenas com luvas agarra as pernas de Lenov que ainda estavam do lado de fora do buraco por onde ele veio e as puxam para fora, fazendo o hipster ser expurgado buraco a fora de novo com grande momentum... Os quatro companheiros se espantam e dão um passo para trás com seus olhos arregalados.

"Hmmm... Ei... Dalle-san..." Issei diz com uma voz suprimida... "T-tem certeza de que a nossa presença aqui é necessária? Eu acho que esse terceiro grupo tem a situação perfeitamente sobre controle..." Kai e Saji assentem com a cabeça absentemente ainda olhando o buraco por onde Lenov acabou de ser tragado de volta... Dalle vira sua cabeça para a direita sem olhar de verdade a ninguém e só balança sua cabeça negativamente... "Talvez..." Incerteza cruza seu rosto.

"Mas ainda é cedo para determinar isso, e nós não podemos arriscar... Vamos dar uma espiada por aquele rombo na parede e ver como estão às coisas lá fora... Dependendo do que encontrarmos, nós podemos decidir qual será o melhor curso de ação." O NERD se agacha, e com cuidado aponta sua cabeça na beirada do buraco... Seus companheiros seguem seu exemplo e também olham discretamente junto a ele, e o que eles encontram os fazem resfolegar de surpresa.

"Oh... Bom... Ao menos agora nós sabemos para onde todas aquelas gosmas foram quando fugiram da gente... E olha só... Elas trouxeram amiguinhos." Kai menciona... Saji decide que não agüenta mais tanta loucura e desmaia... O portador do Boosted Gear desvia de lado permitindo que seu amigo vá de cara no chão e volta a assistir a batalha em andamento do lado de fora com interesse renovado por ter acabado de ver algo que o deixa pasmo no meio da confusão... Ou melhor... Em 'Quem' a está orquestrando.

Dalle por outra lado.

' _Não... Não pode ser...'_ O rapaz fica pálido... Os olhos dele se abrem ao máximo... E seu coração praticamente para por um segundo.

"Ela estava certa..." Ele murmura de forma não vocacional como se ele tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma.

A reação dele não se mostra tão intensa quanto à dos outros três garotos... Ao menos não externamente... Com exceção de seus punhos apertados, e suas sobrancelhas tremulas, não existem quaisquer sinais da furiosa tempestade em andamento no interior do NERD... Os olhos tensos dele, quase chegam a brilhar com a mana borbulhando dentro dele... _'Não... Por favor não! I-isso tem que ser um engano..._ _ **ISSO PRECISA SER UM ENGANO!**_ _'_ Com desespero... Quase em estado de pânico... Ele move rapidamente seus olhos por toda a extensão da janela de analise de sua habilidade analítica 'Observar' que ele utilizou nos supostos outros dois irmãos de Lenov batalhando ali no canteiro, na esperança de ter lido errado as informações descritas... de que as pessoas que estão ali, não são realmente quem são... e principalmente... de que a garota com quem ele esbarrou antes de encontrar Issei e os outros, estivesse errada.

Os dentes dele rangem com a pressão exercida de sua mandíbula contra a sua maxila.

' _Era verdade... Aquela garota... Não estava mentindo...'_

De canto de olho, Kai percebe a atuação estranha do normalmente calmo Gamer, mas sabiamente decide não comentar no momento.

...

...

...

"Bruxa dos infernos! Saia de perto de _MIM_!" Grita Zadniy desesperado, dançando no castigado campo de batalha na tentativa de não ser atingido pela mortal chuva de raios púrpura que caem do céu em sua direção... "Não se aproxime― ***priiiiSiRSRiiSR*―** GgHUarGH!?" O mercenário é atingido por uma enorme descarga elétrica após se descuidar um segundo e não conseguir prever o disparo de energia vindo em um ponto cego... "Ararr... Ehrh... Ghuaah..." A forma chamuscada dele dá dois passos para frente e cai de cara no chão.

 ***Ploft***

A sombra de uma pessoa descendendo do céu começa a crescer ao lado do corpo semi carbonizado do irmão do meio dos três irmãos Galina... Não muito tempo depois... Akeno Himejima, a sacerdotisa mestiça do Pariato de Rias, aterrissa suavemente sobre suas confortáveis sandálias.

"Ufufufufu... Isso é o que meninos travessos ganham por se comportarem mal..." A **[Dama]** diz escondendo um grande sorriso de satisfação com o dorso de sua mão direita levantada... O churrasquinho de Grigori no chão ainda respirando, tenta gemer uma resposta, mas tudo o que ele consegue é dolorosamente tossir grandes quantidades de fumaça de seu pulmão... o cheiro de ozônio no ar, é notório.

"Eeeh...? Hora, hora... Mas veja só... Como você é resistente Estranho-san..." Akeno caminha lentamente para frente do homem caído e se agacha com um joelho para olhá-lo nos olhos com um olhar gélido... Seu sorriso desaparece como que por encanto... "Eu coloquei todo o meu sentimento naquele ataque sabia... Não foi gentil da sua parte sobreviver..." Ela leva uma das mãos dela até a face do mestiço abrasado que a olha com seus olhos semi-abertos porem claramente aterrorizados.

"Alguma ultima palavra?" A morena pergunta sem nenhum senso de humor.

Zadniy começa a mexer o maxilar dele de forma tremula... Seus lábios abrem e fecham numa clara tentativa de formar palavras.

"F... Fhu... Flusgh..." Baba escorre de sua boca para o seu queixo... Mas ele não desiste... E continua a tentar a dar a sua resposta... "Fuo... F-..fo...da-se!"

A fisionomia fechada de Akeno não muda em resposta ao insulto do mercenário, mas ela decide aqui e agora que ela e seu Pariato não precisam trazer todos os três irmãos vivos para interrogação ou prova incriminatória contra os Grigoris... De fato, para uma interrogação, Rias só precisa de um deles vivo... E esse individuo aos pés dela, definitivamente não faz por merecer para ter essa honra por uma margem enorme.

"Então adeus... Estranho-san." Ela toca a testa do mestiço com a palma da mão dela e faz um grande circulo mágico se abrir acima do corpo estendido do inimigo abatido... Energia demoníaca começa a se acumular no sigilo lilás, estampidos e retumbos provenientes de ocasionais descargas de energia que circundam a forma achatada do circulo mágico, ressoam pelo ambiente, anunciando a mortal chuva de raios que colocara um fim na vida de Zadniy.

O som do ataque invocado que se seguiu após isso, pode ser ouvido a mais de um quilometro da localidade onde a atual batalha estava sendo realizada apesar de um supressor de sons natural existente na formula da Dungeon... Não que nenhum dos lados esteja ciente desse pequeno detalhe.

...

...

...

Não muito longe de onde a batalha de Akeno e Zadniy se realizava, duas outras peças do conjunto de Rias se encontravam engajadas em seus próprios combates... Elas se tratavam de Yuuto Kiba o portador do Sacred Gear; Sword Birth, o **[Cavalo]** , e a pequena garota de cabelos brancos especialista em combate corpo a corpo do Pariato, Koneko Toujou a **[Torre]**.

"Desista..." Diz a menina segurando Lenov, o caçula dos três irmãos Galina pelo pescoço.

"Uuhh... Orrhg..." Ele responde gemendo em delírio... A menina menor o segura suspenso no ar, fazendo com que os joelhos dele quase toquem o chão.

"Koneko-san!" Kiba grita das laterais pulando na frente de três Porings que avançavam contra a menina pelas costas dela... "Heer!" Claro que o garoto loiro despacha o trio de monstros rapidamente com quatro rápidos balanços de espada e um chute... A menina apenas registra o ataque dos monstros por um segundo e volta a cuidar de seus próprios problemas em mãos.

 ***PoAch***

Com um soco certeiro no estomago do jovem mestiço... Koneko o faz voar a meio metro do chão por alguns metros até cair rolando na terra e ficar ali mesmo... percebendo que o seu alvo primário está fora de comissão no momento, ela muda o foco dela para o restante dos demais combates acontecendo no perímetro para analisar como o restante da sua equipe e aliados estão se saindo.

Akeno Himejima a **[Dama]** de seu Pariato e possivelmente a integrante mais poderosa depois de Rias... acaba de finalizar a luta dela contra um dos irmãos Galina e agora está flutuando pelo campo de batalha fritando Slimes a torto e a direito feliz da vida... Kiba que estava dando cobertura a Koneko enquanto ela enfrentava Lenov, está agachado no momento, recuperando suas forças... o rapaz esteve lutando sem parar contra horda atrás de horda dos Slimes invocados pela criatura que está sendo combatida por Rias e Sona... e por falar nas duas herdeiras... ambas continuam seu embate contra a besta angelical azul de alta periculosidade... por ordem delas, ambos os Pariatos deviam se afastar e deixar o monstro com elas... no entanto a ordem mudou para controle de massa depois que o Arch Angeling resolveu chamar seus amiguinhos para a festa e todo mundo que estava assistindo teve de entrar em ação para não serem subjugados pela multidão colorida de Slimes invocada pela besta.

"Rias-san..." Koneko murmura preocupada... da posição onde ela esta, é possível observar o estado que a sua senhoria se encontra após quase vinte minutos de combate com a besta angelical... Ela está cansada e ferida, suas roupas estão chamuscadas assim como seu cabelo... as reservas de energia demoníaca dela que antes brilhavam como um farol, agora estão severamente mitigadas... Sona não está muito melhor do que a amiga dela e também parece precisar urgentemente de uma pausa... ou varias... assim como o Pariato que ela lidera, que no momento está combatendo o grosso do ataque dos Slimes por toda a área de construção... Tsubaki Shinra, a **[Dama]** de Sona, lidera o restante de suas companheiras na ausência de seu **[Rei]**... as coisas parecem estar sob-controle para o grupo dela no momento devido ao baixo nível de seus adversários, mas Koneko nota que as meninas começam a se cansar... elas estiveram lutando sem parar dês de que ambas as equipes foram dragadas para dentro dessa dimensão paralela e os pequenos monstros não param de chegar a todo momento... na verdade eles parecem estar se multiplicando... para cada um que uma das meninas esmaga outros três parecem brotar do nada... é frustrante.

"Arruinado..." Diz uma voz proveniente de uma posição elevada não muito longe da menina de cabelos brancos... ela se vira rapidamente para a direção da voz juntamente com Kiba que se põe de pé já invocando uma espada de aço em sua mão direita.

"O careca sem braço..." Comenta Koneko com desprezo avistando Pissuar, o ultimo mercenário de pé e o irmão mais velho dos três irmãos Galina empoleirado em uma viga horizontal no terceiro andar do prédio central em construção... seus olhos estão perdidos no horizonte... sua aparência está abatida... o ferimento em seu braço direito está cauterizado agora, ele provavelmente deve ter feito algo a respeito no meio tempo em que ele sumiu depois do caos inicial quando o Arch Angeling começou a atacar os Pariatos.

"Olha o que você fez conosco Zadniy... Você nos comprometeu completamente..." O homem diz com uma voz rouca cheia de dor... "Essa missão... É um desastre em todos os sentidos..." Ele ergue sua mão restante até a sua face e a segura, ocultando a sua expressão por alguns momentos... Balançando sua cabeça negativamente, ele abaixa a sua mão e respira profundamente, enchendo os seus pulmões de ar... e então.

" _LENOV_! _**ZADNIY**_! ISSO ACABOU! NÓS ESTAMOS INDO EMBORA!" Ele dá um grande salto no ar, e aterrissa a dois metros de Lenov ainda estendido no chão... "O que está esperando molenga? Se coloque de pé neste instante! Nós não temos um segundo a perder..." Diz Pissuar sem paciência com um chute de leve no braço do seu irmão mais novo que começa a gemer e a se levantar lentamente... o homem calvo então se vira para a figura chamuscada de seu suposto falecido irmão e rosna de irritação... "Merda Zadniy! _NÃO É HORA DE PIADAS_! Saia de onde estiver e venha já para cá! Nós estamos indo embora _**AGORA**_!"

No instante em que o aviso deixa a boca de Pissuar, o corpo carbonizado de Zadniy começa a desaparecer com um efeito de ondas até sumir, deixando no lugar as cinzas de uma estranha criatura que lembra um lagarto, ou melhor dizendo, um camaleão... então por trás de uma das colunas grossas do prédio em construção, Zadniy deixa seu esconderijo totalmente intacto, provando que aquele com quem Akeno esteve batalhando não era nada alem de um dublê... um animal mágico com a habilidade de assumir a forma de outro ser.

"Ok, ok... Eu já entendi, a festa acabou..." Diz o irmão de cabelos compridos se aproximando dos seus outros dois irmãos com uma mão no pescoço... "Se bem que eu não sei o porquê da pressa... Nós estamos ganhando e..." Ele tenta terminar a sua posição, mas não tem esse luxo por causa de seu querido irmão mais velho e extremamente revoltado que o agarra pela gola da camisa e o ergue a altura do rosto.

"Nós vamos ter uma conversa seria quando isso terminar, você me ouviu?" O irmão calvo implica ameaçadoramente... Zadniy assente lentamente com a cabeça suando balas com seus olhos arregalados... Pissuar então o larga de qualquer jeito o fazendo cair de bunda e se vira para ajudar Lenov que estava tendo dificuldades para ficar de pé.

"Caramba, aquela baixinha fez um belo estrago em você em irmãozinho..." Comenta Pissuar preocupado.

"Ela não segura a mão... Disso eu tenho certeza..." Lenov responde injetando uma estranha substancia roxa cintilante em si mesmo com uma seringa que ele tirou de sua mochila... vendo isso, Zadniy se levanta e se aproxima dele sorrindo.

"Caramba! Ei Lenov... Isso é **[Sangue de Unicórnio]**? Onde conseguiu isso?! Tem mais algum aí com você pra mim?" Ele pergunta olhando a seringa na mão de Lenov de perto... o irmão mais novo resfolega balançando sua cabeça negativamente.

"Quando se tem um energúmeno igual a você na família, ter apenas um plan nunca é o bastante... por isso eu me preparo para esse tipo de situação quando tudo da errado e planejo em volta do fator 'idiotice' conhecido como 'você'... meu querido irmão..." Lenov tira mais duas seringas com o liquido roxo cintilante e as oferece para seus dois irmãos, que aceitam os objetos e aplicam em si mesmos sem hesitar... nesse meio tempo os ferimentos de Lenov começam a se fechar e a cor em sua pele que estava pálida começa a retornar.

"Da ultima vez que eu chequei... Essas coisas custavam uma pequena fortuna no mercado negro... você deve ter tido uma bela mordida nos seus bolsos Lenov..." Comenta Pissuar flexionando o seu braço decepado... sua mão obviamente não retornou mas seus ferimentos se fecharam como mágica.

Lenov balança seus ombros.

"Essa já é a segunda vez hoje que essa coisa me salvou, então eu acho que foi um dinheiro bem gasto..."

"A segunda vez?" Pergunta Zadniy rotacionando seu ombro.

"Um dos usuários de Sacred Gear que nós estávamos atrás me pegou de surpresa antes de eu vir para cá..." Lenov fecha sua mochila e a realoca em suas costas... "O miserável me atacou enquanto eu estava distraído... Hmph... No final eu dei o que ele merecia... mas isso não muda o fato de que eu subestimei o verme e paguei por isso... se não fosse esse pequeno investimento, eu teria ficado desfigurado para o resto de minha vida."

"Dah-HAhahahahaha!" Zadniy se apóia em seus joelhos para rir... "... Hoha... Qual é... Um calouro chutou sua bunda!? Hohahaha..." Lenov franze o cenho perante as palavras de seu irmão... Pissuar também não gosta da provocação fora de hora de Zadniy e decide se interpor antes que a discussão escale.

"Certo já chega de palhaçada... Nós estamos sem tempo para isso..." Ele afasta Lenov que se preparava para uma resposta a altura ao seu irmão mais velho e olha para onde a batalha entre o Arch Angeling e as herdeiras dos Gremory e Sitri esta ocorrendo... "Recolher o nosso produto no meio dessa bagunça vai ser impossível... Nós vamos ter que reembolsar o nosso cliente da Bolivia... (Suspiro)... Isso vai sair do seu bolso Zadniy..." Avisa Pissuar para Zadniy que prontamente o ignora e acena para Akeno que acaba de perceber de longe que o mestiço ainda está vivo... ela parece positivamente revoltada mas por se encontrar com as mãos cheias no momento ela se segura de voar até ele e o torrar novamente em favor de continuar a dar suporte as garotas de Sona que estão engajadas contra a maior parte dos slimes.

"Eu não sei não meu irmão... O nosso monstro parece estar na vantagem daqui... Se agente der um empurrãozinho, nós podemos virar esse jogo, recuperar o nosso monstro e ainda conseguir algumas reféns de renome para assegurar a nossa saída dessa cidade..." Zadniy propõe sua idéia a Pissuar gesticulando com suas mãos.

"O nosso monstro?" Pergunta Lenov apontando para a direção da luta... "Você está dizendo aquela pasta azul que acaba de ser esmagada pelo punho daquela garota que chegou do nada?" Zadniy e Pissuar viram suas cabeças para retratar o que o jovem está falando... e ambos tem de segurar seus queixos para eles não se machuquem ao cair no solo... pois a poderosa criatura supostamente imbatível com um valor estimado na casa dos milhões invocada por Zadniy... acaba de ser abatida por uma única garota, armada com uma manopla branca na mão direita, e um grande par de asas azuis de cristal... os três irmãos conhecem muito bem quem é essa pessoa... ela é o alvo primário deles e o motivo pelo qual eles acabaram nesta cidade.

Seu nome é, Haruka Minami... a garota cujos rumores dizem possuir o singular Sacred Gear Divine Dividing... capaz de dividir as forças de um alvo pela metade a cada dez segundos e adicionar essa força a sua própria... o mesmo que abriga a alma de Albion, o lendário dragão celestial que jurou rivalidade eterna com sua contra parte que agora reside no Sacred Gear desaparecido conhecido como Boosted Gear.

"Você ia dizendo Zadniy?" Pergunta Pissuar secamente.

O dito irmão só consegue murmurar incoerências de forma abobalhada sem entender como aquilo pode estar acontecendo.

...

...

...

De volta ao esconderijo dos nossos quatro improváveis (e questionáveis) heróis... Nós nos deparamos com um mix de reações dos garotos que assistem atônitos ao desenrolar da batalha no canteiro de obras destruído... Dalle está estranhamente silencioso no momento, seus olhos fixos nos irmãos como se nada mais existisse alem deles... sua boca se mexe mas nenhuma palavra é produzida por suas cordas vocais, indicando um profundo debate interno com sigo mesmo... Kai está tentando e falhando em se manter indiferente a batalha digna de um manga ou anime acontecendo diante dele... por um lado, saber que existam tantos indivíduos incríveis como ele, Dalle e seus colegas é um fato muito legal, por que isso quer dizer que o mundo é um lugar muito mais complexo e misterioso do que ele achava... mas por outro lado, ele não está lá muito mais animado com essa idéia de monstros e pessoas com super poderes existirem... antes tudo era simples e como ele mesmo diria moderável quando eram apenas ele e Dalle no jogo... mas agora que ele sabe da existência de criminosos com tais habilidades, o glamour desse conto ficou meio ofuscado e começa a dar lugar a incerteza e paranóia pelo bem estar de sua família (vulgo sua mãe)... Saji, continua desmaiado, a julgar pelo seu sorriso, ele deve estar sonhando com algo agradável... e quanto ao pervertido numero um da Academia Kuoh, Issei Hyoudou... ele está confuso, com medo e ao mesmo tempo eufórico... 'mas porque seria isso?' você pergunta... bom...

Só acontece do menino facilmente impressionável estar presenciando praticamente 90% de todas as figuras mais famosas de seu colégio envolvidas em uma batalha épica contra monstros, utilizado armas e magias enquanto voam por aí (no caso de algumas delas)... Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki e o restante das meninas do Conselho... quase todas as beldades do colégio estão aqui... suadas... com suas roupas rasgadas em muitas partes... e utilizando super poderes para combater os monstros que estavam atrás deles mais cedo igualzinho super heroínas de um anime! É como se o melhor de toda a sua vida tivesse sido combinado em uma só coisa... Animes, garotas e super poderes... ah cara, tirando o fato dele estar correndo risco de vida, esse dia acaba de se tornar o melhor dia da vida dele... Issei só desejava que seus dois comparsas Matsuda e Motohama estivessem aqui com ele para compartilhar esse momento.

' _Pensando bem..'_ Issei considera a ultima linha de pensamento e reconsidera... aqueles dois traíras não merecem nada disso, aqui... Dalle e Saji foram muito mais brothers com ele nos últimos 30 minutos do que aqueles dois foram em quase 5 anos de amizade... merda... até mesmo Kai, um moleque completamente desconhecido, apresentou mais coragem e camaradagem para com ele do que a dupla de pervertidos... _'É isso aí... O conselheiro da escola estava correto! Já está mais do que na hora de eu expandir meus horizontes e aumentar o meu circulo de amigos... se eu sobreviver a esse dia... um novo 'Trio Pervertido' vai surgir naquela Academia! E esse vai ser bem mais hardcore do que o anterior!'_ O garoto, levanta um punho de determinação imaginando em fazer desse novo ano um dos melhores de sua vida na companhia de seus dois futuros novos melhores amigos... Dalle e Saji.

"Wow... Vocês viram o que aquela garota nova fez! Ela apareceu do nada e esmagou aquela bolota azul que a Rias-san e a Kaichou estavam enfrentando!" Ele comenta animadamente como se estivesse assistindo um programa de TV.

"Grande bosta... Eu fiz igualzinho outro dia..." Kai dá com os ombros... "E foi bem mais estiloso... teve direito a soco na ponta da lança e tudo, você nem sabe..."

Issei escuta a replica de Kai e responde também de uma forma desimpressionada.

"Pode até ser... Mas você não era uma One-san dotada de um belo par de Oppais e pernas torneadas como aquela garota..."

"Ah, isso eu não era mesmo..." Kai concorda com o garoto mais velho... ambos continuaram seu pequeno debate sem importância por mais alguns momentos, até serem interrompidos por Dalle que decidiu se levantar de sua posição agachada do nada... seus olhos estavam vidrados no campo de batalha e sua boca estava fechada em uma firme linha... ambos, Kai e Issei voltaram sua atenção ao NERD em resposta a atuação repentina dele.

"Dalle?" O menino tenta chamar sua atenção.

"Ela estava certa..." Dalle diz quase em transe... e começa a sair do esconderijo deles pelo buraco por onde todos observavam a batalha.

"Uh... Mas o que..." Kai percebe o que o rapaz está fazendo e sua expressão facial lentamente se transfigura de uma de confusão para uma de exaspero... "Puta que pariu! Ei seu merda! Que porra você está fazendo!? Volta aqui!" Ele exclama num grito silencioso o tentando segurar pela perna, mas ele demora para agir e Dalle fica fora de seu alcance... "Esse NERD endoidou de vez! MERDA, volta aqui caralhio!" O menino também deixa o esconderijo e vai atrás do Gamer.

"Caras...! Ei! Ugh..." Issei se desespera sem saber o que está acontecendo e o que fazer... Olhando para Saji ainda nocauteado... Issei o arrasta mais para dentro do corredor onde ele não poderá ser visto e corre para se juntar a Dalle e Kai do lado de fora... Ele consegue prever altas quantidades de merda a caminho e já se prepara mentalmente para o pior... ele está um pouco irritado por estar sendo forçado a se envolver nesse tipo de coisa sem aviso prévio, mas ele decide apenas ir com o fluxo no momento... Ele tinha vindo aqui para isso mesmo de qualquer jeito... alem do que, ele também tem suas próprias contas a acertar com aqueles caras que supostamente estão planejando machucar sua família.

Erguendo seu punho fechado até a altura do rosto, Issei sorri franzindo os olhos.

"Ei, dragão... desperte! É hora de trabalhar! A hora da verdade chegou e é melhor que você não me deixe na mão!" A manopla familiar vermelha não aparece em sua mão, mas a presença da voz que conversava com ele, (que agora ele sabe que pertence ao dragão que abita seu Sacred Gear) aparece no fundo de seu subconsciente em resposta ao seu chamado.

 _ **{Sim eu estou vendo... E garoto...}**_ Ele pausa por um momento... _**{Você tem bolas mesmo em... Que bela festa você foi arranjar para dar uma de penetra... Eu consigo sentir a presença de tudo o que é tipo de criatura sobrenatural dos mais diversos níveis de poder lá fora... Hahaha... Humano... você ainda não tem a minha completa aprovação, mas eu devo admitir que gosto do seu estilo... Quer saber... Você me intrigou...}**_ Uma tatuagem negra emerge das duas mãos e braços do garoto, o apavorando um pouco... mas antes que ele pudesse verbalizar alguma reclamação, o espírito de Ddrag continua a falar em sua cabeça... _**{Considere-se com sorte... eu decidi intervir com uma pequena ajuda... mas não se iluda... isso foi só para descobrir se você tem ao menos um pouco do que é preciso para ser meu parceiro... se você falhar aqui, ou eu julgá-lo desmerecedor... eu mesmo vou tratar de te implodir de dentro para fora, ficou claro?}**_

"Iiiiiiihhh..." Issei assente sua cabeça tão rápida que ela se transforma em um borrão.

...

...

...

* * *

 **NOTA:** _ **E é isso aí… Por hora acabou.**_

 _ **Só digo isso... Com este capitulo de 19k nos ultrapassamos os 100k de palavras! Yey! Eu havia dito que meus capítulos teriam em media 10k antes mas... Tsk... Que se dane... Quando eu estiver inspirado eu consigo mais... E sim, eu sei que a essa altura dos 100k em muitas historias por aí, o protagonista já deveria ser o pica das galáxias aprontando altas traquinagens pelo Multiverso... Mas gente... Eu quero criar uma base solida para esse tipo de coisa ser mais credível, é por isso que eu não posso acelerar demais no momento... mas eu prometo que as coisas vão mudar quando esse arco acabar e o Canon finalmente ter inicio.**_

 _ **Saúde e paz a todos... Para quem for religioso, fiquem com Deus... Para quem não for, fiquem com Zen-OH e até a próxima!**_


	7. Cap 7: Diamantes São Para Sempre!

**Ola galera! A quanto tempo!**

 **Desculpem a demora... mas o negocio é que eu tive muitos problemas pessoais e quantas mais turbulências em minha vida... Eu não vou entrar em detalhes, mas deixo claro que o final de 2017 e inicio desse ano foram dias extremamente desagradáveis para mim... ainda agora estou enfrentando um novo dilema mas acho que tudo vai acabar bem... se Deus quiser.  
**

 **Bom... esse é o penúltimo capitulo final do arco... O montar do palco do que virá a seguir no próximo...**

 **E vai ser épico!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(DISCLAIMER)**

 **Eu não possuo os direitos de nada aqui, só os meus OCs…**

 **(M RATED)**

 **Recomendado para maiores de 18 anos.**

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **=-=-=-= [ A ESTRADA ATÉ AQUI ] =-=-=-=**

 **[Insert BMG – 'Carry on My Wayward Son' – Kansas]**

 **.**

 ***ThunG***

"AAuuh!" Dalle segura sua testa levemente dolorida...

"Ah, bom saber que você resolveu se juntar ao resto da turma para o exame Dalle-kun... Seus parentes vão ficar orgulhosos." Diz o professor da sala de aula irritado por sua aula ter sido interrompida pelo resmungar de um aluno que caiu no sono.

' _Ahn? Onde eu estou... Uma sala de aula?'_ O celular dele começa a tocar.

"Eu pensei ter dito que todos deveriam ter os seus celulares desligados na hora da prova." O aluno olha para a tela do seu aparelho.

" **[Felizz#anivers#r!o#de#18#ANOS_"Dalle/Saint/Gates"_[TheGamer]=OC01+WPDXD/NOVA_DUNGEON_INICIADA=M#10%!]"**

'Um trote?' Pensa o garoto surpreso... E o exame final se inicia.

 ***Clap* *Clap***

"Muito bem pessoal... O tempo acabou, abaixem suas canetas e me entreguem suas provas!" Declara o professor... Dalle caminha até ele e lhe entrega sua prova... "Hm? Oh, Dalle-kun... Eu notei que você tinha terminado a algum tempo, você acha que saiu bem?" O rapaz assente com a cabeça... "Muito bem, você já pode se retirar, e vê se dá um jeito nesse seu cabelo... Pintar o cabelo não é contra o regulamento da escola, mas procure fazer isso direito." O jovem olha confuso para o seu reflexo no vidro de uma janela próxima.

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Nível: 2**

 **Dalle S. Gates**

'Ai Meu Pai...' Ele diz temeroso... Preocupado com sua sanidade, ele deixa a sala de aula e se encontra com um amigo para debater o assunto.

"Kai... Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que eu posso ver gametags acima da cabeça das pessoas como se eu estivesse em um game de MMORPG?" Diz Dalle.

"Obviamente você ganhou super poderes de um Personagem de Videogame! Vamos testar!" Responde um hiperativo menino de cabelos castanhos... Então, eles seguem juntos até um parque nos limites da cidade, mas assim que a dupla cruza uma passarela, o rapaz se encontra sozinho com um estranho Pop-UP a sua frente indicando a sua entrada em uma 'Dungeon' uma dimensão paralela que se espelha no Município de Kuoh cujos únicos habitantes são o Gamer e algumas dezenas de monstros.

"É como o Kai disse... Eu realmente ganhei os poderes de um personagem de RPG!" O rapaz descobre como invocar sua tela de status.

No dia seguinte, após escapar da Dungeon, ele sai de casa para testar suas novas habilidades e recebe um pedido de socorro de Kai que acabara de achar a entrada da Dungeon e esta prestes a ser assassinado por um BOSS... Sem encontrar saídas... O NERD se obriga a adentrar a dimensão paralela novamente.

"Eu vou morrer, não vou?" Ele encontra o menino se interpondo entre a poderosa criatura e duas outras vitimas que parecem ter caído na Dungeon por puro azar... Ruruko Nimura e Tsubasa Yura, duas de suas colegas de escola.

"Cuidado! Aí vem as lanças de luz!?" Grita Kai do meio da rua... O Slime alado voa alto e dispara quatro luminosas lanças de luz que tentam atingir a todos... Kai desvia de duas direcionadas a ele, Dalle é atingido por uma, mas intercepta a lança direcionada para Ruruko atrás dele... Kai vendo isso se enfureci e desperta um poder oculto dentro dele.

"Não te suporto MaaaAAAAiiiiis!" O menino ruge com uma pequena esfera branca surgindo em sua mão direita... Ele procede então a espancar o cruel monstro até a morte... Dalle se recupera graças aos seus poderes de Gamer e se levanta antes do combate terminar... _'O Kai também tem poderes? O que está havendo aqui?'_

Escapando da Dungeon mais uma vez, os dois se evadem do local para não ter que dar explicações às duas garotas que procuravam respostas... Mais tarde naquele dia, o NERD ainda receberia uma ligação misteriosa de uma pessoa dizendo ser seu pai com um longo e estranho numero telefônico binário que Dalle traduziria logo após com a ajuda de um aplicativo para uma única frase.

"...Eldorado."

Um recorrente sonho volta a visitar o rapaz na noite desse dia, só que desta vez... Ele tem um encontro com uma entidade que ele pensava que só existira no mundo dos Games... Leknaat, a Guardiã do Balanço... Ela revela já o conhecer de outra linha do tempo, e comenta algo sobre esta nova vida dele ser uma nova oportunidade para ele completar um desejo dele mesmo.

"Caso o seu desejo se cumpra, e você futuramente alcance o seu objetivo... Eu lhe farei uma nova visita, e você terá de honrar a sua parte do acordo..." Avisa Leknaat.

O rapaz obviamente não dá muita importância para nada disso e nem presta muita atenção por achar que tudo aquilo se tratava de um sonho... Mas acaba duvidando desse conceito ao descobrir que o ultimo 'presente' deixado por Leknaat se tratava de uma QUEST que o obrigava a ir salvar seu amigo e colegas de escola mais uma vez dentro de uma Dungeon para não perder seus poderes de Gamer... Ou melhor... Seu agora nomeado Sacred Gear conhecido como Solace System.

Dentro da Dungeon, o Gamer combate muitos monstros a procura de seus colegas e quando quase os encontra, ele esbarra em um bizarro jovem que se declara um dos indivíduos responsáveis pelo surgimento das dimensões alternativas que Dalle e Kai vêm entrando nos últimos dias... Lenov é seu nome, um mercenário mestiço de Anjo-Caído com Humano que veio com seus irmãos para Kuoh a mando de um cliente que desejava a morte de todos os portadores de Sacred Gear que eles pudessem encontrar.

"Mas olha só quem resolveu aparecer... O Sr Hipocrisia em pessoa!" Kai diz ao notar Dalle se aproximando... Após o recuo de Lenov, Dalle encontra Kai, Issei e Saji e explica mais ou menos o que estava acontecendo e juntos eles decidem usar suas habilidades para encarar os irmãos mercenários que desejavam dar cabo deles e de suas famílias.

"Wow... Vocês viram o que aquela garota nova fez! Ela apareceu do nada e esmagou aquela bolota azul que a Rias-san e a Kaichou estavam enfrentando!" Comenta Issei ao se aproximar do canteiro de obras onde uma batalha se desenrolava...

Demonstrando um comportamento atípico... Dalle abandona o esconderijo dos garotos e segue na direção dos irmãos Galina com sangue nos olhos.

"Esse NERD ficou maluco! O que ele pensa que vai fazer? Atacar os assassinos de frente!? Esse era o grande plano dele!? Volta aqui seu maluco" Kai corre para tentar detê-lo... Issei fica sem entender nada, mas engole seu medo e decide seguir seus dois amigos? Na batalha... o espírito do dragão celestial em seu Sacred Gear nota sua coragem e decide ajudá-lo com alguma espécie de Power-UP.

 _ **{Considere-se com sorte... eu decidi intervir com uma pequena ajuda desta vez... mas não se acostume... isso foi só para descobrir se você tem ao menos um pouco do que é preciso para ser meu parceiro... se você falhar aqui, ou eu julgá-lo desmerecedor... eu mesmo vou tratar de te implodir de dentro para fora, ficou claro?}**_

E assim... Nossos três heróis improváveis, marcham para o encontro de seus destinos em defesa daquilo que mais importa para eles.

 **=-=-=-= [ AGORA ] =-=-=-=**

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **The Gamer – CODE: Eldorado**

 **.**

 **[Capitulo 7]**

 **Diamantes São Para Sempre!**

 **[SEASON FINALE 1/2]**

 **.**

 **[Arco 1]**

 **O Despertar da Segunda Estrela!**

 **.**

 **[28/03/2020]**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **[DUNGEON]**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Centro**

 **Canteiro de Obras Paralisado – Proximidades do Shopping/10:44**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Geral)**

 **(Momentos antes de Dalle chegar no canteiro de obras...)**

…

…

…

"HeeeeeeeeeYYYAAAAA!" Rias Gremory leva sua mão para frente disparando uma grande rajada de energia demoníaca destrutiva de uma sigilo rubro instantâneo.

 ***FruuuUU** _ **UUUUUUSSSSHHHH**_ *****

A onda segue pelos céus em alta velocidade... rasgando a neblina amarela que esconde parcialmente o falso sol que brilha dentro da Dungeon... e revelando a criatura que tentava se esconder de suas perseguidoras, para atacá-las de um ponto elevado do céu.

" **KweeeeHH**!" O monstro arredondado de corpo azul claro, sente o ataque se aproximar por baixo dele e faz uma rápida manobra jogando suas asas para frente para se empurrar para trás.

"Mas que bicho chato! Pare de fugir tanto!" Rias projeta suas asas para trás e se impulsiona para cima concentrando mais energia demoníaca em dois novos sigilos em ambas as suas mãos... O Slime alado, se vira para a moça com ódio nos olhos e invoca uma grande lança de luz acima de seu corpo... Rias percebe as intenções da criatura e muda a trajetória de seu vôo para um planar lateral... As aureolas acima do corpo da besta angelical brilham intensamente e num piscar de olhos, ele e sua lança desaparecem da vista da ruiva que pragueja.

"Maldito... Sumiu de novo... Onde ele... Arckk!" Sem aviso... ela é atingida nas costas por um jato de água de alta pressão que a salva por um fio de cabelo de ser empalada na cabeça pela lança de luz do Arch Angeling que tinha aparecido fora do campo de visão da jovem Gremory... Mais jatos de água começam a ser disparados sucessivamente por debaixo das nuvens, forçando o monstro a realizar diversas manobras evasivas e a se teleportar de um lugar ao outro para não ser atingido... Rias aproveita esse momento para se recuperar de sua desorientação momentânea e se recompor.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuh... Mou ii!" Ela balança sua cabeça com uma mão na testa... "Pra mim já deu! Eu estou farta de você, dos seus mestres e de toda essa confusão que vocês armaram!" Franzindo o cenho e apertando os dentes... Rias chama por suas reservas de energia demoníaca mais uma vez, enquanto fita o slime angelical com rancor de longe... _'Esse plano defensivo idiota_ **[Hit and Run]** _da Sona não esta funcionado... então que se dane! A partir de agora eu vou fazer do meu jeito!'_ O cabelo da jovem começa a balançar verticalmente em razão do deslocamento de ar gerado pela sua expulsão de poder... um contorno vermelho escarlate aparece em volta dela e cresce rapidamente.

Sorrindo, Rias estica seu braço direito para frente com a mão voltada para cima e os dedos indicador, médio e polegar juntos...

"Agora eu vou te mostrar quem eu sou de verdade!" Com um estalar de dedos... a aura que circunda a garota se inflama... tornando-se um inferno de violentas chamas negras e vermelhas... A coloração do ambiente muda para um tom rubro claro... o brilho gerado pelo fogo destruidor da aura de Rias é tão intenso que ela se torna visível através da neblina para as pessoas lutando abaixo dela no canteiro de obras.

"Não vai sobrar nem poeira de você! ' **Ruination Canon** '!" Um grande sigilo mágico se abre na frente dela, e com um tocar da palma de sua mão a corrente se completa e um poderoso turbilhão de fogo vermelho e preto com a espessura de um ônibus é disparado na face oposta do sigilo ofensivo da jovem Gremory... A pressão do ataque é tamanha que a neblina em volta dele se aspira-la em um corredor de gases amarelos.

" **Kwe**!?" O Arch Angeling sente a energia negativa demoníaca do raio de energia se aproximando e se vira para verificar do que se trata... " **KWeee**!?" Ele percebe o grau de periculosidade do canhão de energia destruidora feito com o máximo dos poderes da garota do submundo e decide que o melhor curso de ação nessa situação é não ser atingido por ele... Batendo suas asas o MVP tenta manobrar e se esquivar do inferno de chamas já em cima dele, mas novos jatos d'água super pressurizados avançam sobre ele de várias posições o atingindo e fazendo dele uma bola de ping pong... os ataques não lhe causam muito dano, mas o rebatem de volta para frente da técnica especial de Rias.

 ***FlaaeeesshhHH*** As aureolas sobre a cabeça/corpo da criatura se ascendem, sinalizando a sua intenção de escapar com um teleporte...

"Não dessa vez...!" Declara com finalidade uma voz distante porem alta e clara... então uma fina mas insanamente veloz e pressurizada linha de água vem de um ponto cego pelas costas da criatura e atinge as duas aréolas douradas do Slime alado, as estilhaçando em mil pedaços e surpreendendo a criatura que parece entrar em pânico.

"Foi mal... Mas eu fiz minha lição de casa..." Sona Sitri se revela por entre a neblina com uma mão ainda apontada para o monstro redondo... "Sem as suas auréolas, você não pode usar transmissões diretas..." Assim como Rias, ela aparenta estar visualmente cansada pelo difícil combate estendido... mas se nega a entregar os pontos e demonstrar tais aspectos de fraqueza na frente de seu inimigo quando o mesmo ainda é uma ameaça.

" **KweEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH**!" Gritando um ultimo brado de protesto... A criatura é engolida pelo mar ardente de chamas destruidoras da Princesa da Ruína Escarlate.

 ***WooooAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHH***

O turbilhão flamejante passa pelo Slime azul com a violência de um trem giratório voador desgovernado... O mesmo ergue uma barreira esférica em volta de si de ultima hora, mas ela cai rapidamente, sendo consumida pelo fogo corrompido de energia demoníaca... Claro que a criatura não desiste e usa mais de sua energia sagrada para se revestir e criar mais escudos por todo o ataque de Rias até que ele termine.

 ***WOOOooooooossssshhhh...***

Por fim... Rias corta o influxo de energia demoníaca no sigilo o fazendo sumir juntamente com seu ataque de fogo destruidor que se extingue como uma vela coberta por um copo de vidro... revelando o resultado da investida para a cansada dupla de herdeiras que agora sorriem pela certeza de sua vitória após esse impressionante trabalho de equipe.

...

"Bom trabalho... Finalmente você pegou ele, Rias." Sona flutua para o lado da ruiva que a olha de lado desacreditada em meio a arfadas de ar.

"Não graças a sua estratégia de cansar e irritar a coisa que não se cansa e fica duas vezes mais perigosa quando esta irritada." Acusa Rias.

"Um erro de calculo..." Sona cruza os braços sem jeito... "Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não tinha informações suficientes quanto a criatura... e bolei o melhor plano possível nessas circunstâncias." Neste ponto, Rias perde a compostura e voa para frente de sua amiga com sua aura inflamada crepitando a sua volta.

"O seu erro de calculo quase nos matou!" Ela protesta revoltada.

A morena do Bob Cut recua um pouco em precaução... Rias às vezes se esquece o quão perigosa a sua aura pode ser quando atinge este estado.

"Bom... Se 'alguém' tivesse prosseguido com o plano original... nós nem teríamos que estar aqui lidando com o ultimo recurso de um rato acuado!" Ela diz, então cruza os braços imperiosamente e proclama com determinação... "E não me venha com todo esse drama... Nós vivemos cercadas por todo o tipo de perigo 24 por dia estando expostas aqui no mundo dos humanos... Esse tipo de coisa era passível de acontecer cedo ou tarde."

Rias pensa seriamente em esganar a sua amiga de infância... mas se encontra muito cansada para tal, portanto decide apenas empinar o nariz e se virar com um "Hmph..." convencido 'desligando' sua aura.

"Que seja... A propósito, como fui eu quem fez praticamente tudo e derrotei aquela besta... eu vou creditar essa vitória em meu nome e do meu Pariato..."

Dessa vez é a vez de Sona de sair do serio... ela descruza os braços e fita seus olhos franzidos na nuca da ruiva que finge estar distraída enrolando no dedo uma das mechas de seu cabelo.

"Ah você vai é..." Sona pergunta em desafio.

Rias se vira e encara a outra garota sorrindo convencida... "Mas é claro... Nada mais justo do que o grupo que mais tomou a iniciativa ficar com os louros da vitória, não?" Centelhas são geradas no atrito dos olhares de ameaça das jovens 'rainhas'...

...

...

...

Enquanto Sona e Rias prosseguem seu acalorado 'debate'... Algo a mais acontecia dentro da quase já dispersada cortina de fumaça deixada pelo ataque da curvilínea ruiva.

 ***GluOP* (** _Som de liquido borbulhando_ **)**

Flutuando em meio a centenas de farelos grandes e pequenos de carvão... se encontra o que restou do temível slime angelical... uma bolota de gosma chamuscada da cor negra do tamanho de uma maçã... sua consistência antes gelatinosa porem firma, agora se encontra pastosa... pedacinhos endurecidos de seu corpo se desgrudam a todo o momento e começam a orbitar em volta dele junto ao restante de sua massa morta agora no estado gasoso.

 ***PlumP*** **(** _A bolota chamuscada se mexe_ **)**

Você já assistiu Dragon Ball Z? Conhece o vilão da terceira saga principal do anime? O demônio dormente que foi invocado pelo feiticeiro Bibidi e posteriormente pelo seu filho Babidi com a intenção de destruir todos os Kaioshins e espalhar o caos pelo universo... Se lembra de como ele era quase indestrutível, e que mesmo sendo socado, esmagado, cortado, queimado ou despedaçado ele sempre se colocava inteiro de novo de boa por causa do material diferente de seu corpo? Cada célula de seu corpo parecia estar interligada a uma consciência coletiva chamada MaJin Buu... Toda a vez que ele se feria ou se cortava, elas prontamente agiam ao seu comando se multiplicando para regenerar um ferimento, se reorganizando para atender alguma necessidade dele ou mesmo assimilando matéria para realizar upgrades no corpo principal.

Para a sorte de Rias e Sona... Elas não estavam enfrentando uma criatura com tais características... Porem...

 ***PlOmP... BloP... Bloo...***

A gosma maior (da até então, criatura derrotada) começa a ficar mais e mais ativa... as pequenas partes desprendidas dele, tremem e colapsam sobre si mesmas... a crosta de carvão sobre elas cai, revelando uma camada gelatinosa azul por baixo completamente intacta... A bolota maior segue o exemplo das menores, só que de forma inversa... ao invés de colapsar sobre si mesma, ela se abre e engole a camada chamuscada exterior com a sua interior azul gelatinosa, assumindo então uma forma muito mais próxima da sua anterior... Os diversos pedacinhos do Slime ainda flutuando ao seu redor são atraídos para perto dele e acabam absorvidos, aumentando gradualmente sua massa.

Pouco tempo depois, o Slime angelical já tinha recuperado sua circunferência original, assim como sua consistência... longas asas brancas brotam de suas costas, e um novo par de aureolas volta a se fixar acima dele num pequeno flash de luz... O Arch Angeling estava completo novamente... E ele não estava contente.

...

...

...

Não muito longe de toda a confusão acontecendo no canteiro de obras e no céu acima dele... Uma figura encapuzada assistia a tudo sobre o galho de uma das arvores nos arredores... ela estava sentada, suas pernas balançavam livres para frente e para trás... de braços cruzados e rosto parcialmente obscurecido pela sombra do capuz, apresentava um franzido.

"Fala serio..." Diz a figura com uma voz feminina... "Isso aqui está certo? Essa galera toda era tão patética assim nessa época?"

 _ **{Tátil como sempre... Não é Haruka.}**_ Responde uma voz etérea grave na mente da garota com exaspero... _**{Mas o que você esperava? Por mais talento e potencial que ambos os Pariatos daquelas duas tenham... Nesta etapa de suas vidas, elas não faziam muita coisa além de se portarem como simples colegiais e se envolverem em breves escaramuças... Somente daqui a mais alguns meses a Gremory e sua amiga supostamente teriam a necessidade de voltar a treinar com a ameaça da aliança dos Caídos e Exorcistas Excomungados.}**_

"Então é isso...? Apenas a velha historia de esperar a 'água bater na bunda'... Hum... Faz sentido... Se me lembro bem, todos aqui eram bem relaxados da outra vez... Mas que seja..." A garota se levanta e fica de pé no galho... "A minha hora já está dando e essas molezas ainda não fizeram progresso algum... Pra mim já deu..."

 _ **{Você vai se envolver? E quanto instrução do Gamer para nós permanecermos ocultos até a reencarnação de Issei Hyoudou?}**_

"Já era... Nós já fomos descobertos..." Haruka balança uma mão... "Enquanto você dormia nestes dois meses passados, Rias, que tem um radar no toba... de alguma forma detectou os Caídos que nos investigavam por aquele pequeno banho de sangue que fizemos ano passado... e se interessou por nós... por isso resolvi chutar o balde e ir com o plano B..."

 _ **{Entendo... Nesse caso acho que seria uma boa idéia você fazer algo a respeito aquela coisa que a sua ex-monarca mandou pelos ares... eu sei que você já deve ter notado... mas aquilo ainda esta vivo... e esta prestes a fazer queijo suíço dela e da menina dos Sitri...}**_

"Ohhh... Isso sim seria interessante..." A garota encapuzada sorri conspiratoriamente... "Mas colocaria um freio nos nossos planos futuros... e nós não podemos permitir um contratempo desses em nosso cronograma... podemos?" Num flash de luz, um grande par de asas de cristal azul aparecem nas costas de Haruka, juntamente com uma grande manopla branca em sua mão direita... "Quando Dalle recuperar sua memória... Ele vai penar para me recompensar por toda a dor de cabeça que sua tramoia demente me proporcionou..."

 _ **{Claro... Isso e você não se agüenta mais de ansiedade por estar longe dele depois de finalmente o reencontrar...}**_

Sem negar nada ou confirmar... a garota flexiona um pouco os joelhos e toma os céus... com o cenho franzido e bochechas coradas.

...

...

...

"Tudo bem... Que tal... 90 e 10%?" Rias finalmente concede com um suspiro.

"Nem morta... 80 para mim e 20 para vocês... Só assim seria justo." Sona proclama com finalidade.

"Uuh!? Como é?!" A jovem ruiva cerra os dentes, encarando sua amiga... "Escuta aqui... Isso não é uma negociação, é uma gentileza minha e apenas isso! Nós vamos rachar a vitória em 60 e 40 e não tem mais papo!"

Sona assente com a cabeça.

"De acordo... 60 para o meu Pariato e 40 para o seu..." Termina a morena cruzando os braços... Rias por sua vez, meio que 'tropeça' comicamente no ar ao ouvir isso, mas se recupera rapidamente e levanta um punho na direção da orgulhosa Sitri, com veias de irritação protuberando de suas têmporas.

"Hora sua tábua de passar! Eu vou-... Uh?" Subitamente, sentindo algo fora de lugar... Rias interrompe o seu exclamo de ultraje, confundindo Sona.

E um segundo depois...

" **KweeeEEEEEEHHHH!"**

"Hahh!?"

"Ghh!"

Surpresas pelo grito familiar... Rias e Sona se viram para a ameaça azul gelatinosa totalmente recomposta de novo.

"E-ele esta vivo?!" Rias consome mais de suas reservas de energia e com dificuldade reacende sua aura destrutiva cinabre... Sona, visivelmente chocada com a ressurreição tecnicamente impossível do BOSS... apenas o olha com os dois olhos bem abertos, perdida em seu mundo interior... "Como você ainda está vivo!? Droga! Dessa vez eu juro que vou te mandar pro espaço! Sona!" A voz revoltada da ruiva traz a outra garota de volta a realidade.

"O-o que?" Sona responde levantando sua guarda.

"Eu preciso que você crie uma distração para mim enquanto eu reúno minhas forças de novo... O meu outro ataque deve não ter surtido efeito porque estava muito esparso... Mas se pegarmos ele com um raio concentrado a queima roupa, eu tenho certeza que meu fogo vai consumir até os átomos mais simples daquele miserável!" Juntando suas duas mãos em forma de concha a altura do esterno do peito... Rias começa a acumular sua energia demoníaca mais uma vez.

"O quão tonta você acha que essa coisa seja? Ele não vai cair no mesmo truque duas vezes, Rias..." Sona rebate suando um pouco de preocupação ao perceber que as aureolas da criatura se restauraram juntamente com seu corpo... o que significa o reinicio do problema que é a maldita habilidade de se teleportar do BOSS... "Além do mais... Eu não acho que vou conseguir repetir a mesma tática de antes com ele estando ciente de onde eu estou." Ela também poderia adicionar o fato dela estar morta de cansaço ao ponto de desmoronar ali mesmo e dormir o resto do dia inteiro... mas depois de deliberar um pouco, ela achou esse pedaço de informação um tanto redundante já que independente do estado que ela se encontre, ela e Rias terão que lutar se não quiserem morrer.

A dita ruiva rosnou de insatisfação a resposta de sua amiga enquanto comprimiu uma grande quantidade de sua energia emanada em uma pequena bola entre suas mãos.

"Eu já sei disso... Mas eu não vejo muitas outras opções disponíveis no momento..." Disse Rias.

Sona estava prestes a dar voz a um novo estratagema formulado por ela de ultima hora, quando do nada, uma voz nova a cortou.

"Wow... Já estamos partindo para medidas desesperadas? Hehehehe... Acho que essa é a minha deixa então... espero que vocês não se importem de 'Dividir' esse pequeno transtorno comigo..."

Assim que a voz terminou de se manifestar... e antes que ambas as herdeiras pudessem detectar sua posição... um novo desenvolvimento ocorre.

 ***ZuOOOOsssshhh*** **(** _Som de vento sendo cortado_ **)**

Uma pessoa, se movendo em altíssima velocidade de algum ponto oculto no bosque abaixo, se coloca diretamente atrás do Arch Angeling... de ponta cabeça, com os braços esticados para fora, uma perna dobrada para trás e a outra esticada as 12 horas... um capuz a tremular com o vento, encobre a parte superior de seu rosto, deixando a mostra o sorriso malicioso da recém chegada que se revela ser uma mulher pela sua figura.

"AaaaahHHHHHHHH!" Se inclinando para trás... a pessoa move sua perna esticada para baixo, e desfere um tremendo chute que quebra as suas aureolas e manda a criatura angelical em direção ao solo... terminando seu giro... a garota, agora com seu capuz retraído, cruza olhares com as duas herdeiras do submundo brevemente e se projeta para baixo, empregando perseguição a criatura que acaba de se esborrachar no chão com um *Splat*.

Sem palavras... Rias e Sona, apenas assistem em choque a garota que acaba de chegar e roubar o adversário delas, descender para a posição dele.

...

...

...

"Haha! Elas ainda estão de olho na gente?" Haruka pergunta em voz baixa enquanto se aproxima do monstro gelatinoso já se reformando.

 _ **{Como águias...}**_

"Ótimo... Porque esse nosso novo plano só vai funcionar se nós literalmente 'Causarmos' aqui..." Com isso dito, a garota recolheu o braço armado dela para trás...

 _ **{Tsk... Eu ainda não gosto dessa ideia... Tem certeza que nós não podemos tomar outro curso de ação?}**_ Pergunta a voz etérea na cabeça da garota.

"Não!" É a resposta curta e grossa de Haruka antes dela já estar em cima do Arch Angeling que se inclina para trás em surpresa para olhar para a dona da voz que ele acaba de ouvir... infelizmente para ele, o que ele encontra é o seu fim em forma de uma manopla de metal branca sendo enfiada bem no meio de sua cara fofa.

 ***DIVIDE*** **(** _A mesma voz etérea que conversou na mente de Haruka, ecoa da manopla_ **)**

 **[[BRRAOOGhhhHHH!]]**

...

O soco aplicado pela garota contra o monstro, facilmente o deforma e ela logo faz contato com o chão, culminado em um grande impacto que abalou todo o bosque ao redor do canteiro de obras onde os Pariatos e o grupo de Dalle estavam atualmente... Quem não estava engajado ou engajada em algum combate, não conseguiu deixar de prestar uma rápida olhada confusa para a direção da aparente explosão causada pelo ataque de Haruka que levantou uma grande nuvem de poeira no ar que lentamente foi se abaixando... pedregulhos, galhos, folhas e outros detritos que se propeliram no momento do impacto, agora choviam para todo o lado

Poucos momentos depois... a poeira abaixou o suficiente para revelar o estrago causado pela guerreira misteriosa.

...

"Heeeh... Você já morreu é... Que chato... Eu jurava que criaturas do seu tipo tinham mais fibra do que isso..." Provoca a sorridente moçoila de olhar afiado.

Os cabelos dela... que chegavam até suas costas, balançavam com o vento... e seus fios castanhos claros, reluziam com os raios de sol.

Sua atenção está toda voltada para o resultado de seu bem executado ataque surpresa... a criatura espatifada abaixo dela, já não dá sinais de vida... Mas também, verdade seja dita... qualquer coisa neste mundo teria dificuldades para demonstrar sinal de vida após ser atingida pelo punho metálico de uma pesada manopla mágica proveniente de um Longinus Sacred Gear que atualmente serve de casa para um dragão celestial.

Uma cratera de dois metros de diâmetro foi criada com a força do impacto... A jovem... se encontra no centro dela, ainda na sua ultima posição assumida ao terminar de desferir o seu golpe... o braço direito dela, está enterrado quase até o cotovelo dentro da terra... sua manopla branca, agora manchada com o marrom da terra e o azul do corpo gelatinoso da criatura, quase não pode ser vista... a criatura vitimada por outro lado, pode ser vista por toda a parte... seu corpo literalmente explodiu debaixo do peso do soco da garota, e foi esguichado para todos os cantos... pintando de azul todo o entorno da pequena cratera e boa parte das arvores que circundam o epicentro da área impactada.

 ***SloACH***

Retirando o seu braço do buraco... a jovem saca um lenço de bolso de seu suéter e começa a se limpar dos resíduos do Slime que voaram em si, enquanto deixa a cratera com dois passos e um pequeno salto.

"Eu esperava me exercitar um pouco mais... mas fazer o que..." Ao terminar de remover a sujeira de sua manopla ela joga o lenço fora e faz com que suas asas ornamentadas de cristal e manopla desapareçam... "Bem... Talvez eu deva dar uma olhada no que os garotos estão fazendo..." Ela junta as mãos e espreguiça esticando seus dois braços acima de sua cabeça... "Do jeito que aquele NERD temperamental é... não vai demorar pra fazer merda quando se ligar que o que eu falei era verdade... Hum?" Abaixando seus braços, ela lança um olhar para trás, por cima dos ombros... onde as figuras descendentes de Rias e Sona, a observam de longe com assombro e curiosidade.

"Ooh... Eu tinha me esquecido de vocês aí..." A jovem se vira de corpo inteiro para encarar elas... "Yo!" Ela levanta uma mão em um gesto de saudação.

Ambas as jovens nobres respondem a saudação imitando o gesto sem nem perceber...

"Eu espero que vocês não se importem de eu ter me intrometido assim nos seus assuntos... Mas vocês já estavam naquele impasse a um bom tempo, e eu comecei a ficar cansada de apenas assistir..." A garota começa a prender o cabelo atrás... "Sabem, eu sou a única pessoa que cozinha em casa e eu preciso estar lá antes do meio dia para preparar o almoço ou minhas irmãs vão botar fogo no condomínio... então que tal a equipe de vocês e a minha trabalharem juntas para resolver essa encrenca o mais rápido o possível em? O que acham?"

Rias e Sona piscam seus olhos uma, duas vezes e então o celebro delas por fim se reiniciam e elas acordam de seu abobalhadamento.

"Sua... Equipe?" Pergunta Sona com cautela.

"Sim, sim..." A garota de cabelos castanhos gesticula com a cabeça para apontar para a direção dos irmãos mercenários, já que suas mãos estão ocupadas... "Assim como vocês... nós também acabamos aqui dentro por causa daqueles três palhaços sem noção... e nós combinamos de nos encontrar aqui para dar um pau neles e resolver essa parada de uma vez por todas... e aí? Vocês topam?" Ela propõe.

Apreensivas, as duas amigas trocam olhares em um debate silencioso então voltam a retratar a jovem que já não está mais prestando atenção nelas.

"Por nós está tudo bem... o apoio de vocês será muito bem vindo... Sejam vocês quem forem..." Rias diz com um pequeno sorriso... "Esses Grigoris se mostraram indivíduos bastante problemáticos apesar de não se compararem conosco em poder bruto... No entanto... depois que esse conflito for resolvido, se não for incomodo... Eu-"

"Sim, sim... Depois que isso acabar nós podemos ter uma reunião, Gremory-san... Na verdade, eu até ia sugerir isso." A moça (agora de cabelos presos) aceita o pedido da ruiva sem nem esperar que ela termine de falar... "E se possível, eu gostaria de inquirir a presença da senhorita Sitri também... já que nós temos alguns assuntos a tratar que são de seu interesse."

Sona levanta uma sobrancelha em questionamento a essa declaração... 'Um assunto de meu interesse?' Ela se pergunta... O que Haruka Minami, a reivindicada de sua amiga teria a tratar com ela? E já que estamos questionando coisas sem sentido... como é que essa garota tem conhecimento da real identidade das duas herdeiras do submundo? Até onde ela e Rias sabem... Haruka deveria ser apenas uma inocente, humilde e inofensiva humana sem qualquer conhecimento ou relacionamento com o mundo sobrenatural... Mas as ações que ela acaba de realizar, demonstram um lado completamente desconhecido dessa pessoa de que nenhuma das meninas nobres tinha conhecimento... O mais provável, sela que ela e sua família façam parte daquela pequena parcela de humanos que estão cientes da existência do mundo sobrenatural e sua ação no plano terrestre... indivíduos que conhecem seus meios e adquirem riquezas e poder sem realmente participar dele... eles se mantém a parte de seus assuntos e evitam conflitos procurando manter uma imagem de uma pessoa comum acima de qualquer suspeita.

'Hmmm... Sim, esse parece ser o caso...' Conclui Sona por dentro... por fora, ela apenas balança seus ombros.

"Por mim tudo bem..."

"Certo..." Haruka soca a palma de sua mão esquerda com a direita fechada e começa a seguir para a direção do canteiro de obras onde o restante dos combates continua em andamento... "Eh? Oooh... Vejam só, parece que meus associados já chegaram..." Rias e Sona se voltam para onde a jovem está seguindo e assim como ela... notam a presença de alguns recém chegados adentrando o perímetro do combate... três ao todo... Dois jovens, e se a vista delas estiver correta... um menino mais jovem.

"Heehehehe..." Haruka solta uma risadinha maldosa... "Como esperado... O Nerd parece mais emputecido do que nunca... Isso deve ser interessante..." Virando a cabeça para as duas herdeiras ainda empacadas atrás dela, Haruka chama a atenção delas com um assobio e aponta com o polegar para onde Dalle e seus comparsas vêm chegando.

"E aí... Vocês querem ver algo legal?"

...

...

...

* * *

 **\- O -**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **[DUNGEON]**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Centro**

 **Área de Obras Paralisada – Proximidades do Shopping/11:03**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Geral)**

 **...**

De volta ao canteiro de obras.

Partículas de poeira continuam a voar como resultado da acalorada batalha que se sucedeu e rapidamente subiu de escala em um particular canteiro de obras de um aparente prédio de porte médio no centro do Município de Kuoh... Por sorte, a cortina suja de poeira, areia e cimento já não se encontra mais tão densa como estava a alguns momentos em razão do momentâneo cessar fogo causado pela interferência de Haruka no embate de Rias e Sona contra o MVP... Até mesmo os irmãos mercenários, Lenov, Zadniy e Pissuar foram pegos de surpresa pelo novo desenvolvimento e se encontram estupefatos... Em volta deles, os combates se reiniciavam com o restante das forças invocadas pelo Arch Angeling voltando a atacar os membros dos Pariatos de Rias e Sona, e com isso... os irmãos também saem de seu estupor.

"Uh Oh... Aquela... Aquela garota... Ela não é..." Lenov, o caçula dos três irmãos mestiços aponta para a direção de Haruka com um dedo tremulo.

"Haruka Minami..." Pissuar termina a frase de seu irmão menor com um franzido de asco.

"M-mas como!?" Exclamou o irmão do meio, Zadniy... "Essa garota... E-ela não deveria ser uma usuária com um Sacred Gear ainda dormente!? O que está acontecendo aqui, não foi isso o que estava escrito no contrato!" Ele diz com agravação e revolta.

Apertando os dentes... Pissuar observa a garota cujo o objetivo deles era dar cabo, e repara no momento em que ela tem uma breve conversa com as herdeiras dos Gremory e Sitri que se aproximaram dela... o homem calvo considera a repercussão disso em sua missão atual e o que fará no caso da garota, por algum motivo se unir a uma das nobres da cidade... sem duvida eles teriam de recuar e abortar completamente a missão... Está claro que dessa vez, os irmãos morderam mais do que eles conseguem mastigar e pagaram o preço... sobretudo agora que eles chamaram a atenção e conseguiram enfurecer os demônios nobres locais... _'Maldição Zadniy... Eu juro que vou te matar quando sairmos daqui!'_ Pissuar promete em sua mente, seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando ele que a pequena reunião de Haruka e as garotas nobres tinha chegado ao fim, e agora as três começavam a voar na direção deles.

Alarmado, ele aperta os dentes e berra ordens para os seus dois irmãos ainda distraídos.

"Tsk... Maldição! Depressa, Lenov! Zadniy! Coloquem uma mão no meu ombro! Nós estamos indo embora!" Ele grita, retirando um cristal oval do tamanho de uma bola de ping-pong do bolso da calça e o erguendo para cima... Seus irmãos que já compreenderam a dramaticidade da situação que eles se encontram, não hesitam em cumprir com a demanda de seu irmão mais velho e colocam uma mão cada um em seus ombros.

Mas antes que eles pudessem ativar o artefato para escapar...

"... _ **'DISPARO DE MANA**_ '!" Um brado enfurecido ressoa pelo campo de batalha... e logo em seguida.

 ***WheeeaaAAAAASSSHHHH!***

Os três irmãos Galina olham ao mesmo tempo para trás a tempo de flagar uma bola de energia se formando de uma nuvem rosada de mana e se dirigindo a eles a uma velocidade vertiginosa... tão rápida é sua formação e disparo que eles só conseguem piscar antes do brilhante ataque esférico com a circunferência de 75cm (a mesma de uma bola de basquete) atingir as costas de Pissuar e explodir os três irmãos em uma enorme explosão com praticamente a metade da magnitude causada pela da Haruka a pouco... Lenov e Zadniy são jogados para longe igual bonecos de pano com a força da detonação da técnica... Pissuar por sua vez é jogado para frente dando vários capotes até cair quicando e rodando no chão.

Pela segunda vez no dia, toda a ação pausa no perímetro momentaneamente... O ataque inesperado aos irmãos mestiços, ganha a atenção de todos os combatentes do local... Em especial, a atenção daqueles que estavam mais próximos da explosão... com ela/ele sendo Koneko e Kiba... que planejavam um ataque surpresa de sua própria autoria aos mercenários.

"O que foi isso!?" Pergunta o espadachim do Pariato de Rias com um braço levantado para proteger os olhos dos estilhaços de cimento e terra que voaram para todas as direções.

"..." Por não possuir uma resposta a pergunta de seu colega, Koneko se mantém em silencio... Bom... isso e ela está ocupada demais esfregando os olhos na tentativa de tirar alguns ciscos que entraram neles... Lágrimas escapam de seus olhos irritados, e os limpam no processo... ao conseguir enxergar com clareza novamente, ela avista a silueta de alguém caminhando para fora da nuvem de poeira que foi levantada.

"Kiba-sempai...!" Ela aponta para nuvem de poeira.

"Uh?" O rapaz desvia o olhar dos mercenários atirados no chão e olha para a posição indicada pela menina... os olhos dele se abrem um pouco de espanto, ao ver e justo agora 'perceber' a presença de três novos indivíduos emergindo da cortina de fumaça e escombros deixada pela explosão... "Mas o que...? Quem são..." As figuras finalmente se tornam visíveis com o baixar da poeira que revela três garotos... dois jovens aparentemente da mesma faixa de idade dele, e um menino de 12 ou 13 anos.

Um detalhe em um desses jovens mais velhos, no entanto lhe chamou a atenção... ele... estava usando o uniforme de sua escola...? o uniforme da Academia Kuoh... Olhando mais atentamente ao rosto do jovem... Kiba deixou um resfolego de surpresa escapar de seus pulmões... _'I-Issei...!? Issei Hyoudou!?'_ Sim... os olhos dele não podiam estar lhe pregando uma peça... aquele penteado de 'pato sentado' na cabeça dele é inconfundível... aquele garoto realmente se trata do infame pervertido numero um da Academia Kuoh... Issei Hyuodou... _'O que ele faz aqui...?'_ Se pergunta o portador da peça **[Cavalo]** sem entender nada.

Com confusão... Koneko também reconhece o pervertido de cabelos castanhos se revelando logo atrás de outros dois indivíduos... um garoto desconhecido de jaqueta branca, camiseta gola alta preta, calças pretas, botas casuais marrons e cabelos castanhos... e um jovem alto de cabelos brancos, trajado em um conjunto preto de tênis, calças jeans e camisa... a única peça com uma cor diferença sendo sua jaqueta vermelha... Todos eles apresentam sinais de batalha em suas roupas e corpos, tais como rasgos, queimaduras, machucados e sujeira... O jovem de cabelos brancos por exemplo possui um grande buraco no meio do peito de sua camisa com as bordas chamuscadas... por algum motivo, Koneko sente algo familiar neste jovem... uma sensação de o já ter visto antes em algum lugar... mas não consegue se lembrar de onde... Porem Kiba, ao seu lado... pela sua expressão de espanto, parece não apresentar essa mesma dificuldade da menina em reconhecer a identidade do indivíduo que por algum motivo desconhecido para ele, apresenta uma cor de cabelo diferente.

"Dalle...? Dalle Saint Gates...?" Ele murmura.

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

– **OMAKE –**

 **Mini Capitulo Extra**

 **Um Encontro Inesperado!**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

' **Primeira Pessoa'**

 **(Pouco tempo depois do confronto de Dalle contra Lenov e antes dele encontrar Kai e os garotos)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Eu preciso de uma aspirina..." Eu não podia acreditar... A minha QUEST... Sofreu um Update... Eu não vi essa chegando... Eu nem sabia que as QUESTs criadas pelos meus poderes podiam fazer isso... Digo, isso não é um elemento incomum no mundo dos games, por tanto eu já esperava que tal coisa fosse possível... mas, man... na moral... que esse tipo de coisa não se torne coisa corriqueira... eu nunca fui o tipo de cara para surpresas, nunca gostei delas... muito menos das desagradáveis.

"Quer dizer que agora, não apenas _nós_ vamos morrer se nós não dermos um jeito nos cretinos, mas os nossos parentes que não tem nada haver, também! Wow isso é muito justo vida... Muito obrigado... Não é como se eu já não tivesse pressão o suficiente em minhas costas." Eu fecho o Pop-UP de QUEST diante de mim com um deslizar de dedo.

Lenov... O maluco mestiço de humano e... Anjo-Caído já deve estar longe à uma hora dessas... Ele foi ao socorro de seus irmãos que pelo que parece estão tendo problemas com um terceiro grupo não muito longe daqui em um canteiro de obras... Imagino quem será? Talvez os mocinhos... Isso é... Se existem os vilões nessa historia, devem existir os mocinhos também não? Eu posso estar esperando um pouco demais, eu sei... Mas ser otimista nunca matou ninguém.

Dando um duplo leve tapa com as plantas de minha mão em minhas bochechas para acordar, eu me viro para onde eu me dirigia antes daquele Hipster pé-no-saco me atacar, e me preparo para continuar minha busca por Kai e o restante das pessoas listadas em minha QUEST que segundo Lenov, também são portadores de Sacred Gear, assim como Kai e eu... Issei Hyoudou, Saji Genshirou e Haruka Minami... Os garotos eu conheço... São dois colegas de classe, mas essa menina, a Haruka... Eu nunca ouvi falar... Será que ela também estuda em Kuoh? Hmm... Sei lá... Devo 'supunhetar' que sim... Tirando o pirralho do Kai que está caçando sarna para se coçar, todas as outras pessoas que acabaram dentro de uma Dungeon _aparentemente_ por acidente são do meu colégio, então o raciocínio é valido.

"Melhor eu ir andando." Eu começo trotar para direção de um vago som de quebradeira que eu posso ouvir mais adiante.

Perdido em meus pensamentos eu falho em notar a presença de uma pessoa de pé encostada em uma parede que eu acabo de passar ao lado.

"Bela luta... Você não se saiu nada mal..." A pessoa diz, me fazendo tropeçar em um braço de manequim no chão.

 ***Tuth***

Eu caio com as duas mãos e um joelho no chão, mas ignoro a dor do impacto em meus membros em favor da urgência de me levantar o mais rápido que meu corpo me permite e me virar para a furtiva recém chegada que de alguma forma conseguiu se aproximar de mim sorrateiramente e me pegar de surpresa... 'Merda!? Como isso aconteceu!? Ela é um fantasma ou o que? A um segundo não tinha ninguém ali! Merda! Eu realmente preciso parar de divagar em situações de alto risco como essa!' Eu penso rapidamente querendo me chutar na bunda pela minha falta de atenção.

Minhas duas mãos estão levantadas na direção genérica da pessoa... Eu forço a minha mana para fora e me preparo para atacar com tudo seja lá quem for à pessoa que achou que seria uma boa idéia me pegar de surpresa depois de eu acabar de ser pego de surpresa por um bastardo sobrenatural com problemas mentais.

"WHOA! Calma Aí Cara! Segure as prensas! Eu não–" A 'pessoa', que eu agora identifico ser de fato uma garota, se empurra da parede com o pé e levanta as mãos de forma aplacadora... Ela parece surpresa... "–sou sua inimiga! Não precisa vir com esse raio laser pra cima mim não!" Diz rapidamente a moça com um franzido irritado.

Minha mana se acumula em minhas mãos, mas eu me detenho de disparar por um momento.

Eu me sinto como um barril de pólvora em uma serralheria... Meu coração ainda está acelerado, mas ainda sim eu me seguro... Algo está errado... Minhas habilidades não estão detectando sede de sangue, ou sinal de perigo vindo dela... Isso quer dizer que essa pessoa não é uma ameaça... Diferentemente do Mercenário de agora a pouco cuja aura tinha praticamente cor e cheiro de sangue, ela impregnava o ambiente todo com malevolência e más intenções... Já essa garota diante mim, produz exatamente o efeito inverso com sua aura... Onde a de Lenov corrompia... A dela... Purificava.

Meus ombros se des-tencionam um pouco.

"Gezzz... Você está mesmo com os nervos à flor da pele ahn..." Ela sorri de forma convencida cruzando os braços e recostando na parede de novo, aparentemente mais relaxada por sentir a minha mudança de postura... "Bom... Não é como se eu não te compreendesse... Qualquer um vira 'gato escaldado' depois de passar pelo que você acabou de passar." Reitera a garota assentindo a cabeça para sua conclusão.

Dispensando a minha mana, e abaixando as minhas mãos devagar... Eu me permito um rápido e discreto espiar nas informações da moça sendo mostradas acima da cabeça dela... Eu começo a descer o foco de minha visão para a face da jovem novamente, mas pauso no meio e ascendo os meus olhos de volta para as informações... E imediatamente retraio os ombros por pouco quase caindo para trás com um pulo sem momentum.

O meu queixo toca o chão.

 **[Estudante]**

 **(Banchou)**

 **Nível:** 57

 **Haruka Minami**

'Haruka Minami? A garota desconhecida da QUEST! Eu a encontrei e... EEEeeeeeeeeEeEEE **NÍVEL** **57**!? What a FUCK!?' Minhas mãos tremem, eu não posso acreditar... Os meus olhos devem estar me pregando uma peça ou _ESSE JOGO BUGOU_! Essa garota... Ela é mais forte do que eu, o Kai e aquele Lenov juntos! Merda... Ela é mais forte do que aquela garota ferida de ontem, Tsubasa, que tinha absurdos 21 de nível e a Kaichou dela que se eu não estiver enganado e eu tenho certeza que não estou, é ainda mais forte... Puta que me pariu, alguém quer me explicar porque tem tantas garotas escandalosamente poderosas nessa cidade!? Será que eu entrei no Ikkitousen por acaso e nem reparei?

Eu começo a resmungar sem perceber.

"E a Leknaat me mandou aquela QUEST falando para 'MIM' salvar essas pessoas?! Isso é serio!? É para eu salvar essa garota q– OH espera! Já sei, na certa ela pode ser uma dessas pessoas do tipo que tem nível alto, mas possuem os parâmetros baixos! Sim, sim... Isso faz sentido, só pode ser isso! Vamos ver... ' **Observar** '!"

 ***Ping***

...

 **Nome:** Haruka Minami

 **Nível:** 57 **/Exp:** 530-5700 **/Profissão:** Estudante **/Título:** Banchou

 **Etnia:** Humana **/Sexo:** Feminino **/Idade:** 16 **/Alinhamento+Tendência:** Ordeira - Maligna

 **HP:** 2307 **/** 2307 - **MP:** 504 **/** 504 - **Vigor:** 37457 **/** 38700

 **FOR:** 108 **/VIT:** 83 **/ESP:** 17 **/SAB:** 31 **/DES:** 46

 **Condições:** Nenhuma **/Dinheiro:** 5.320,00 **¥ /Emoções:** Orgulhosa, Satisfeita, Convencida

 **Opinião pessoal sobre você:** Esta contente por finalmente ter cruzado com você depois de tanto vasculhar a cidade a sua procura.

 **Elemento:** Normal **/** Reptiliana

 **:Sumario:**

 _Diferente de um certo NERD preguiçoso que até pouco tempo atrás adorava azedar em casa o dia todo jogando videogame e ainda se perguntar porque a vida era tão injusta com ele... Haruka, dês de muito cedo aprendeu a ser responsável... Por causa do emprego de seus pais, ela passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha em casa, e depois que suas duas irmãs nasceram, recaiu sobre ela também a responsabilidade de zelar por elas... Agora que seus pais se foram, ela tem trabalho redobrado como Guardiã Legal, Estudante e Provedora da família... mas mesmo com todo esse peso, Haruka se recusa a se dar por vencida._

...

...

...

Se eu estivesse com meu amado boné agora, eu o jogaria no chão.

'Repito! É para 'MIM' salvar essa garota que tem poder suficiente para chutar a bunda de todo mundo que eu conheço combinadas em um Mega Zord... É serio mesmo?! E _porque_ agora eu estou sendo _insultado_ no _sumario_ dos outros!? Eu já não tenho o suficiente disso da sociedade? Me dá um tempo, mundo... O que eu fiz pra você!?' Eu termino minha reflexão com a cabeça em minhas mãos e uma sensação de dor em minha honra samurai inexistente.

Enquanto eu sofro em meu inferno particular interior... A garota a minha frente percebe a minha reação, e ergue um sorriso ainda mais condensado tentando segurar uma risada.

"―kukukuku..." Ela consegue se controlar... E se direcionar a mim balançando sua cabeça negativamente... "Pelo visto, você acabou de checar a minha 'Gamertag'... Tsk, tsk, tsk... Curioso como sempre não é mesmo... ' _Gamer_ '?"

Hum?

Eu ouço o som metafórico de uma freada de carro, pondo um prematuro fim em minha seção desgovernada de depressão.

.

.

.

"... ... ..." Levantando devagar a minha cabeça de minhas mãos... Eu olho, com olhos esbugalhados para a 'Quase-Loura' convencida dando risadinhas de mim.

"BrrO-Hu...HuhOhohoH..." Ela tenta segurar sua boca com uma mão mas não resiste a pressão e logo solta uma gargalhada de deboche se inclinando um pouco para frente e apontando um dedo para mim... "UhohahahAHAhahaha!" Ela fecha os olhos e usa as duas mãos para segurar a sua barriga, se curvando ainda mais para frente em sua crise de risos... Minha sobrancelha direita começa a tremer neste momento... 'Essa garota... Ela está tirando o sarro de mim?' Eu me pergunto... Ela continua a cacarejar sem pausa e a minha paciência finalmente chega ao fim.

"Viu o passarinho verde é? Qual é a graça?" Eu digo sem paciência... A garota só balança uma mão de um lado para o outro como que para dispensar a minha transparente irritação... Com duas ultimas rodadas de risadinhas involuntárias, a hiena se endireita e me olha sorrindo com uma expressão dezenas de vezes mais leve do que há de um minuto atrás.

"Desculpe... Eu só achei a sua cara de espanto um tanto hilária... Mas não foi só por isso que eu ri..." Ela limpa algumas lágrimas que escaparam seus olhos no meio de sua crise de riso com a palma e pulso de sua mão direita... "A verdade, é que de repente eu me senti bem feliz por causa de uma memória, e não consegui me conter..." Eu desfaço a minha cara amarrada e apenas observo a jovem em silencio enquanto ela aparenta remanescer em suas memórias com uma fisionomia pacifica, para então balançar sua cabeça negativamente e se focar em mim mais uma vez.

Reajustando o peso dela de um pé para o outro... Ela parece estar reunindo coragem para me perguntar algo.

"Você não sabe quem sou eu... Sabe?" Diz a moça inseguramente com uma voz nitidamente temerosa... Me jogando para fora do loop com a súbita mudança de tom dela para comigo e também pela peculiar pergunta... Huh? Ela quer saber se eu a conheço? BAH... Mais é claro que eu a conheço! Quem não reconheceria uma das maiores lendas urbanas dessa cidade quando se deparado com ela e seu temível titulo 'único' sobre a sua cabeça... A famosa garota cuja fama de extremista totalitária se tornou lendária entre os jovens internautas da cidade que a retratam como uma espécie de super heroína... Segundo os muitos BLOGs, Comunidades e paginas dedicadas a ela em redes sociais... A 'Banchou' de Seitetsu High, é detentora de inúmeros 'feitos' incomuns que não apetecem uma estudante do colegial... Como por exemplo; 'Ter espancado o líder de uma gangue de motoqueiros até ele pedir pinico e indicar ela como nova líder deles'... ou então; 'Ela estar comungando com um grupo secreto de alunas de sua escola cujos boatos dizem possuírem habilidades sobre-humanas.' Esse tipo de bobagem.

"(Suspiro)..." Se bem que, com um nível desses, eu estou inclinado a acreditar nesses contos agora... Porra... Eu devo estar cagado mesmo... Desses dias pra cá eu só estou indo de uma situação de merda para outra... Se eu sobreviver ao dia de hoje, o que vai acontecer amanhã? O Raiden vai bater em minha porta e pedir para mim defender o Plano Terreno num Mortal Kombat?

Eu resfolego e balanço minha cabeça negativamente, então eu confirmo o que eu já sei olhando para o titulo de Haruka sendo exibido acima da cabeça dela.

"Sim eu sei... Seria difícil não saber, principalmente se você já sabe do tipo de habilidade que eu tenho, senhorita Haruka Minami... ou se você preferir, O Espírito Vingativo de Seitetsu High... Banchou." Eu digo colocando as mãos no bolso para tentar demonstrar alguma confiança enquanto monto um cenário em minha mente que me permita me colocar como um igual perante ela nesse dialogo... Eu não sei quais sãos as intenções dela e nem como ela sabe dos meus poderes... Mas no momento tudo o que eu posso fazer é tentar manter essa discussão o mais civil possível... Pela sua linguagem corporal e atuação até agora, ela não está aqui para me causar problemas e isso já é bom o bastante para mim... Ela me excede em tudo em questões de parâmetros, isso quer dizer que eu não posso nem se quer fugir se eu precisar... E claro... Também tem o fato de que ela é uma garota, e 'gata' ainda por cima... Eu realmente não iria querer lutar com ela mesmo que eu tivesse condições.

Haruka olha triste para o solo, parecendo desapontada... E por alguma razão.

Eu... Também me entristeço... Sentindo uma vaga sensação de melancolia em algum lugar de minha alma.

"Então não... Só que isso já era esperado." Ela levanta um sorriso dolorido para mim... "Mas está tudo bem... Tudo vai ficar bem..." Respirando fundo, a moça se põe a sorrir mais seguramente e caminha em minha direção de forma desarmada e descontraída... Eu ainda não sinto sede de sangue ou más intenções vindo dela, então eu me forço a manter a minha imagem de confiante e me seguro no meu lugar sem me mover ou relaxar minha bexiga para evitar acidentes desagradáveis... Em pouco tempo, ela já se encontrava um metro de distancia de mim.

Apesar da pouca iluminação, eu posso ver os olhos dela brilhando... Não com mana ou algo do tipo mágico... Mas por estarem úmidos.

"Você está chorando..." Ela me diz.

"Uh?" Eu digo confuso... Ela aponta para a minha bochecha, e eu então percebo que de fato... a pele da minha face está um pouco mais sensível ao ar frio... Levantando meus dedos até minhas bochechas, eu me surpreendo um pouco senti-los se umedecendo ao toque... Parece... Que de fato... eu também estava chorando.

"Talvez... Você não tenha se esquecido de tudo Nerd." A jovem diz pensativa sorrindo conspiratoriamente... Esse sorriso me assusta.

"Bom... Isso é assunto para mais tarde... Por hora... Eu tenho uma encomenda para você..."

Eu pisco meus olhos... Uma vez... Duas vezes... Três vezes.

"Encomenda?"

Haruka Minami assente com a cabeça com aço nos olhos... O ar ao redor dela, muda completamente de novo.

"E uma mensagem pra te entregar..."

Algo me diz que eu não vou gostar do que vira após isso... Mesmo assim eu engulo o nó em minha garganta e sigo em frente.

"... Mensagem... de quem?" Eu pergunto.

"De você mesmo, Dalle Saint Gates... Mas primeiro..." Ela franze suas sobrancelhas para baixo, abre um sorriso cheio de dentes e coloca uma mão em meu ombro... Me apertando... Está doendo... "Me adicione na sua 'Party'!"

...

...

...

* * *

 **NOTA:** _ **E é isso aí… Por hora acabou.**_

 _ **Eu sei que Dalle não apareceu muito neste capitulo, mas eu precisava montar o cenário do que virá a seguir...**_

 _ **No próximo capitulo, o protagonista dessa historia volta reivindicando os holofotes do campo de batalha para si, e finalmente... ATÉ QUE ENFIM... entrar de vez na mira do mundo sobrenatural...**_

 _ **Qual será a reação de todos, quando eles perceberem que Dalle é muito mais do que um simples nerd preguiçoso e repetente?**_

 _ **Se vocês gostaram... Sintam-se a vontade para favoritarem e deixarem um comentário para eu saber que vocês estão gostando!**_

 _ **Paz e amor para todos e até a próxima!**_

 _ **Até a próxima!**_


	8. Cap 7: DSPS Parte 2!

**.**

 **.**

 _ **Foi mal pela demora galera... Mas eu precisava rever tudo e bolar o capitulo com calma... A partir deste, as águas vão rolar mais rapidamente... Tudo o que eu fiz até agora, culminava no final deste capitulo... Eu realmente pensei em seguir por um outro caminho, mas para o que eu tenho planejado para o futuro, as coisas precisavam acontecer como ocorreram aqui.**_

 _ **Outro arco no universo de DxD vai ocorrer, mas se tudo sair como planejo e nenhum imprevisto pessoal me segurar... nós caminharemos em breve para o Multiverso! Eu só queria primeiramente, transformar nosso protagonista em alguém preparado para o que vem a seguir, e não apenas jogar um jovem sem quaisquer experiências de combate ou malícia das coisas nas dimensões afora.**_

 _ **Esse é o meu estilo... eu não consigo simplesmente escrever se eu não estiver à vontade com o quadro todo da cena... se a historia não me fazer o mínimo de sentido, eu penso comigo... "Isso aqui tá uma merda!" E as ideias não saem... não dá.**_

 _ **Só pra vocês terem uma ideia... eu tenho a ideia desse capitulo em minha mente dês de 2016 quando ruminava criar uma Fanfic sobre o The Gamer... e recriei ele pelo menos de umas 5 formas diferentes antes de ficar satisfeito... Isso aqui é o resultado final da base dos inícios das aventuras de Dalle... Eu cortei, apaguei e com muita dor... removi em definitivo, muitos dos elementos que eu gostei como tinham ficado... mas como não casavam com a trama, eles precisavam ir... Tsk... No fim este capitulo acabou gigante... são mais de 27,700 palavras!  
**_

 _ **Eu espero que vocês gostem e que continuem comigo na nova fase que se aproxima... sem mais...**_

 _ **Apertem START e deixemos o GAME começar!**_

 **(DISCLAIMER)**

 **Eu não possuo os direitos de nada aqui, só os meus OCs…**

 **(M RATED)**

 **Recomendado para maiores de 18 anos pode conter conteúdo que não agrade algumas pessoas...**

 **Estão avisados!**

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **The Gamer – CODE: Eldorado**

 **.**

 **[Capitulo 7]**

 **Diamantes São Para Sempre!**

 **[SEASON FINALE 2/2]**

 **.**

 **[Arco 1]**

 **O Despertar da Segunda Estrela!**

 **.**

 **[28/03/2020]**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **[DUNGEON]**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Centro**

 **Canteiro de Obras Paralisado – Proximidades do Shopping/11:07**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Geral)**

…

…

…

"Tsk... Maldição! Depressa, Lenov! Zadniy! Coloquem uma mão no meu ombro! Nós estamos indo embora!" Grita Pissuar, o mais velho dos irmãos Galina com um cristal oval em mãos.

' _Fugir!? Eles planejam abandonar a Dungeon! E... O que é aquilo?'_ Pensa Dalle, que a muito havia abandonado a sua posição oculta junto aos seus três outros comparsas, e já vinha correndo a toda na direção dos mestiços... Ele pode ver os dois indivíduos de menor estatura se aproximando do maior e repousando uma mão em cima dos ombros do maior, um cada um... _'Ah...!'_ os olhos do rapaz se arregalam ao notar que o mercenário calvo, agora estava a levantar a sua mão com o estranho cristal que começava emitir um pulso de energia... E então os olhos dele se franziram com um afinco ódio vinda de seu âmago, ele percebera mesmo sem a sua habilidade investigativa, que seja o que for... aquele objeto só poderia ser alguma ferramenta mágica que lhes auxiliaria na saída forçada da Dungeon... o que significa que os bastardos realmente estão pensando em abandonar o local!

"Ah vocês não vão _**NÃO**_!" Ele aponta sua mão espalmada para frente na direção do irmão mais velho que está a segurar o objeto mágico.

"Mas não vão _MESMO_! Eu não vou deixar! _**'Disparo de Mana**_ '!" Ele grita com todas as forças de seus pulmões, atraindo a atenção de varias das pessoas batalhando nas proximidades, os três Galinas inclusos... Uma esparsa e brilhante nuvem rosa de mana se forma ao seu redor e rapidamente se condensa em uma bola de energia brilhante em sua mão, e sem qualquer aviso ele dispara a sua técnica... seu braço levanta para cima e seu corpo inteiro é jogado para trás com a tremenda força do recuo do disparo... A sua esfera de mana letal, praticamente quebra a barreira do som, no percorrer da distancia entre o Gamer e os mercenários num piscar de olhos e os atingir em cheio... o que se seguiu depois foi um impressionante e inesperado...

 **[[*BAAGHOOOONNN*]]**

Uma enorme explosão, de proporções surpreendentes até mesmo para Dalle, que é jogado ao chão sobre seu traseiro com a onda de choque que balançou o enorme canteiro e derrubou muitas de suas estruturas... Mas o NERD não foi o único pego de surpresa pelo impacto... Seus dois aliados, Kai e Issei que vinham logo atrás dele, também caem ao chão sem cerimônia ao serem atingidos pela força da explosão e balanço de terra... Muitos dos membros dos Pariatos das duas garotas nobres de Kuoh também param o que estão fazendo para tentar fazer algum sentido do que acaba de acontecer... em especial Koneko e Kiba do grupo de Rias que estavam escondidos próximos dos mercenários... Mas principalmente, quem mais se encontrava surpresos, eram os três indivíduos pairando no ar a uma boa distancia do marco zero da explosão... bom pelo menos dois dos indivíduos ao parecer pelas suas bocas e olhos abertos em choque... o terceiro, apenas sorri sagazmente a demonstração de poder.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[No céu, com Haruka, Rias e Sona.]**

"Eu falei que seria interessante, não falei?" Diz Haruka com uma mão no rosto, protegendo seus olhos dos seus cabelos que estão esvoaçando com o vento... Os afiados olhos das herdeiras do submundo perfuram com facilidade as grandes nuvens de poeira que se ergueram na detonação do ataque mágico do rapaz que agora se levanta e bate em suas roupas para se livrar da poeira em suas calças e jaqueta... ele olha em volta confuso por um momento, então vira sua cabeça para cima e olha diretamente para as três garotas suspensas no ar lhe assistindo... Ele foca sua atenção em cada uma delas com um peculiar olhar analítico, então perde o interesse e volta sua atenção aos mercenários que ele abateu.

"Esse... É um de seus aliados, eu presumo...?" A jovem Gremory pergunta tentativamente... tentando não transparecer a sua surpresa interna de que a garota cuja ela havia reivindicado como candidata a sua nobreza e acreditava até pouco tempo ser apenas uma inofensiva e inocente donzela... não só, era uma pessoa muito bem consciente das suas habilidades e do mundo sobrenatural, como também era alguém que estava envolvida com ao menos um outro indivíduo de grandes habilidades de que ela nunca ouviu falar antes em nenhum dos relatórios periódicos enviados pelos contatos dela... _'Quem são esses amigos da Haruka? Moradores da cidade? Seriam eles visitantes? E quanto à própria Haruka? Se ela não é a pessoa que aparentava, quem seria ela?'_ Rias se pergunta com genuína curiosidade e interesse agora direcionado não apenas a jovem, mas também a seus amigos.

"Sim, ele é um dos meus aliados..." Responde a jovem de asas de cristal... "Seu nome é...―"

"Dalle... Saint Gates..." Sona completa a resposta de Haruka... As duas garotas olham para a morena de óculos ovais a direita delas com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Você os conhece Sona?" Pergunta Rias olhando para ela e em seguida para o jovem de cabelos brancos e seus dois companheiros se aproximando... Sona assente com a cabeça, com um semblante de assombro e incerteza... Ela reconheceria facilmente a identidade desse rapaz em qualquer canto do mundo... como não conhecer? Sendo ele o famoso NERD Repetente da Academia e seu ex-colega de classe... Muito surpreende a moça saber que Rias, não os reconheça logo de cara... mas talvez isso deva ao fato dela apenas não prestar muita atenção em nada além dos assuntos que lhe interessam, como sua família, seu Pariato, sua coleção de relíquias antigas japonesas e as fofocas das celebridades do submundo.

"Eles estudam em nossa escola Rias... Ao menos os dois meninos maiores isso é..." Sona constate com um olhar de lado para a ruiva.

"Eeeeh! Serio!" Rias força os olhos para averiguar os garotos mencionados por sua amiga com mais atenção... e assim como ela, Rias também acaba por reconhecer os jovens lentamente sendo descobertos pela cortina de poeira que já começa a abaixar... O mais distante deles, o garoto de penteado engraçado que vem logo atrás do de cabelo branco e de um menor, se trata de um conhecido aluno problemático da instituição... Ela não se lembra de seu nome... mas ele é um jovem que vive causando problemas junto aos seus dois parceiros de crime esquisitos... O jovem de cabelos brancos a frente deles no entanto, de inicio foi um completo mistério para Rias, dês de que ela se lembra de não haver nenhum garoto de cabelos brancos matriculado na Academia Kuoh, mas logo, o nome mencionado pela caçula dos Sitri acaba puxando uma linha em suas memórias e ela se lembra do famoso caso ocorrido ano passado, quando um garoto do primeiro ano, repetiu de ano após tirar notas sofríveis no exame final... Os professores descobriram mais tarde por outros alunos de sua fixação por videogames e como ele dedicava a maior parte de seu tempo com seu hobby... e não hesitaram em fazer dele um exemplo de o que acontece quando você não se esforça... daquele ponto em diante, todos passaram a conhecer a historia de Dalle, o estrangeiro preguiçoso.

"Dalle Saint Gates... E… Humm..." Rias começa ruminar, mas não consegue se lembrar do nome do outro estudante da Academia Kuoh.

"Issei Hyoudou..." Haruka ajuda à ruiva, que sorri em agradecimento.

"Isso... Obrigada! Issei... Hyoudou..." Ela diz num tom intrigado... "Então... Esses são seus amigos, Haruka?"

"Sim.. digo, não!" A garota mencionada se corrige... "Dalle e o garoto menor são, mas o Hyoudou e o outro que ainda está se escondendo, apenas caíram na rede dos Mercenários... Nós não nos conhecíamos até o dia de hoje."

"Ohh..." Rias volta a assistir o desenvolvimento abaixo dela.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[De volta com Dalle e os outros...]**

"Uurrhhg... Ghhee... aarrghh.."

De longe... Dalle consegue ouvir os gemidos de dor e agonia dos três irmãos atingidos na explosão de sua 'Skill'... Eles estão chamuscados e aparentemente bastante feridos... mas 'infelizmente' na opinião de Dalle, ainda vivos e respirando... No entanto, esse é um resultado favorável de qualquer maneira... sendo que ele precisa que ao menos um deles sobreviva para que ele possa lhe fazer um _breve_ questionamento.

' _Ainda estamos nos divertindo?'_ Dalle sorri nocivamente deixando a sombra de sua franja encobrir seu rosto... _'Não é a mesma coisa quando são vocês os que assumem o papel de rato não é?'_ Ele caminha para fora da quase dispersa nuvem de poeira onde ele estava com uma mão no bolso e a outra fechada ao seu lado... Ele consegue ver que os mercenários já se recuperaram de seu atordoamento e começam se virar de bruços sobre suas mãos e joelhos para se levantarem... Dalle pondera disparar mais um ataque de mana neles para colocar um fim rápido na luta, mas conclui que isso seria contra produtivo... o HP dos três já estava severamente mitigado... Mais um ataque daqueles e os três iriam abotoar as casacas... O Gamer completaria a sua QUEST, ali mesmo... mas ficaria sem as respostas que ele veio buscar.

Só que isso não quer dizer que ele planeje permitir que esses criminosos saiam dessa numa boa... de forma alguma! Não, sabendo da ameaça que eles representam para ele, sua família e seus amigos! Simplesmente não dá pra arriscar... Esses três irmãos já provaram para o NERD serem indivíduos que estão muito além da capacidade das autoridades civis... nenhum condigo penal vai contê-los, tão pouco suas algemas, celas ou agentes penitenciários... Eles são monstros pertencentes a um mundo secreto que existe aparte da realidade dos seres humanos comuns... e como tal, precisam ser lidados da mesma forma que o restante dos monstros que o Gamer encontrou até agora.

 _'É isso mesmo... Eu não posso ter piedade... Eu preciso me lembrar do que esse tipo de gente é capaz... da dor que eles vão causar se saírem deste lugar... mas principalmente do que eles-...'_

 ***Clug* (** _Barulho de vidro sendo atingido_ **)**

Dalle pisca seus olhos em confusão, ele é forçado para fora de sua agitada introspectiva pelo barulho de algo que ele acaba de chutar.

"..." Ele olha para baixo e percebe um objeto reluzente aos seus pés, que reflete a luz fraca do sol o fazendo apertar os olhos em reflexo... Analisando o objeto com mais cuidado, ele percebe que ele se trata de uma espécie de ovo de cristal... O mesmo objeto que Pissuar estava segurando na mão momentos antes de ser atingido em cheio nas costas pela skill do rapaz... Dalle naturalmente reconhece o estranho artefato e o recolhe do chão.

"... Hmmm... Vocês planejavam escapar daqui com isso, é?" Dalle diz virando o cristal de um lado ao outro em sua mão, observando seu brilho semelhante ao de um prisma... "É uma pena... mas não vai rolar... ' **Autoloot** '!" Imediatamente após terminar sua fala com um comando autoritário... uma onda estática cobre o artefato na mão esquerda dele e num piscar de olhos, ele desaparece, indo direto para o seu inventário... Esse é um dos comandos que ele descobriu enquanto testava suas habilidades antes de decidir vir concluir a QUEST criada por Leknaat... com um simples comando de voz, ele não apenas pode trazer itens de seu armazém digital, como também pode guardá-los sem ter de perder tempo trazendo sua janela do Inventário a tona e realizar essas ações manualmente... Ele poderia até mesmo fazer isso com um comando mental se ele se concentrar o bastante... mas ele simplesmente não está com saco para isso agora... sua mente esta ocupada e perturbada demais para tais ações meticulosas... talvez quando ele tiver mais pontos de **[SAB]** isso se torne natural.

 ***Ping***

 **[Sensor de Perigo Ativado!]**

 ***Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap...* (** _Som de passos_ **)**

Escancarando os olhos de arremate, Dalle se move quase que automaticamente girando para trás, na direção da fonte de perigo... então, como que se estivesse seguindo um manual, ele rapidamente se abaixa, levemente se inclinando para a direita e levanta a mão esquerda aberta justo em tempo de interceptar um punho ofensor.

 ***Smack***

A mão do NERD treme sobre o peso da pancada, mandando uma onda de choque latejante pela planta de sua mão que percorre toda a extensão de seu braço... Ele franze o cenho e quase fecha os olhos em reflexo da dor, mas se lembrando de onde está, Dalle apenas engole a dor apertando os dentes e se acalma dizendo para si mesmo que logo vai passar graças a sua skill **[Corpo de Gamer]**... Com esse assunto de lado, o rapaz dá uma boa olhada em seu agressor e suprimi um suspiro de exaspero ao identificar o autor do ataque.

"Isso não é hora para as suas brincadeiras Kai!"

"Brincadeiras!?" Retruca o garoto irritadiço de cabelos castanhos, bruscamente removendo seu punho do agarre de Dalle... "Que brincadeira!? Você acaba de entregar a nossa posição pra essa gente esquisita com essa sua entrada triunfal!" Ele diz revoltado fumegando pelas ventas... "Merda! Se você ia fazer isso assim que nós chegássemos aqui, porque caralhios nós tivemos todo aquele trabalho tentando ficar ocultos nos esgueirando e rastejando até acharmos um bom esconderijo aqui!" Kai termina coçando furiosamente sua cabeça de raiva... então ele para... e lentamente levanta sua cabeça para retratar o NERD com um olhar vazio... "É melhor que você não me diga que, dar uma de Naruto era um de seus sonhos NERD, porque se for, eu vou te dar a maior surra da sua vida quando essa merda toda for resolvida."

Se erguendo... Dalle respira fundo e dá as costas para o menino.

"Antes fosse assim tão simples... Nós estávamos prestes a falhar nesta QUEST..." Diz o rapaz endurecendo sua feição.

"Quest?" Kai pergunta claramente fora do loop.

"Um dos recursos dos meus poderes que funciona exatamente como uma missão de videogame... Se eu as completo, eu recebo recompensas, se falho sou punido..." Dalle explica suando um pouco... "Foi assim que eu descobri o que aconteceria se nós simplesmente saíssemos daqui sem resolver essa confusão."

Os olhos do Kai se abrem ao compreender os motivos de Dalle ao atacar os mercenários que de longe, pareciam estar planejando alguma coisa... Assentindo com a cabeça, ele apenas caminha para ficar ao lado direito do rapaz maior e observar as atuais ruínas do canteiro de obras onde a batalha ocorre... O menino consegue ver mais de perto os mesmos indivíduos que ele havia observado a alguns momentos... Garotas em sua maioria (99%), todas elas são jovens, aparentemente entre 15 e 17 anos, seus cabelos são das mais variadas cores... todas estão vestindo o uniforme oficial da Academia Kuoh, isso significa que elas assim como Issei e Saji, também são colegas de Dalle... E assim como os dois garotos, elas também apresentaram estranhas habilidades sobre-humanas para enfrentar os Porings sorridentes.

"Serio cara... O que esse povo anda aprendendo nessa sua escola?"

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[** **Pelo Canteiro de Obras... Com os Pariatos de Rias e Sona...** **]**

A batalha estava consumada.

Para todos aqueles que testemunharam a esmagadora vitória de Rias e seus servos sobre os transgressores dos Grigori... já não havia nenhuma sombra de duvida de que a missão tinha sido completada... Tudo o que restava ser feito era selar os caídos, deslocá-los para uma das varias bases dos Gremory ou Sitri na cidade e extrair a verdade deles antes de notificar as autoridades do submundo.

Toda a luta não demorou mais do que cinco minutos para ser concluída... ninguém se feriu pra valer, com exceção da dupla de Caídos é claro... Eles reagiram como puderam, mas a superioridade dos oponentes deles estava clara como água... Akeno, Koneko e Kiba tinham posto os irmãos contra a parede e eles sabiam disso... somando isso ao fato do Pariato inteiro de Sona estar sitiando a área para prevenir que qualquer um dos dois escapasse sem ter de parar para se engajar em um duelo para tentar romper o cerco, e você terá uma situação bem desesperadora que só poderia culminar em dois desfechos... eles se entregavam, ou eram executados.

Tudo apontava para a opção mais amena... porem, bem no final quando tudo parecia acabado para eles... um dos irmãos, o grosseirão cabeludo chamado Zadniy... invocou uma peculiar criatura de compleições angelicais para lhes auxiliar... Seu poder pegou todos de surpresa, e conseguiu ganhar tempo suficiente para o irmão careca dos dois utilizar um sigilo que de nenhum modo poderia estar no poder dos Grigori... Esse sigilo forçou todos no canteiro de obras para dentro de uma espécie de dimensão compacta espelhada no mundo real, conhecida como Game Field... Nenhum dos grupos trabalhando na missão conjunta tinha a menor ideia de como uma tecnologia criada por um dos quatro Maous e mantida fechada a sete chaves tinha caído nas mãos dos Caídos, mas uma coisa era certa... Ao final do dia... Azazel, o Governador dos corvos teria muito a que se explicar.

Continuando...

Dentro dessa dimensão paralela que replicava o mundo exterior, a batalha interrompida pela criatura então identificada como Arch Angeling reiniciou... Os irmãos voltaram à ofensiva com seu monstro no encalço e um novo irmão a tira colo... um adolescente irritante com cara de CDF que se autodenominou uma _providencia divina_ com a missão de purgar o mundo dos males dos Sacred Gears... Ele havia dito já ter se livrado de ao menos três deles hoje com suas medidas de segurança e que agora iria tomar conta do usuário que pertencia ao Pariato de Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto... e ambos acabaram entrando em combate.

Simultaneamente... Rias e Sona estavam ocupadas levando a luta com a criatura angelical para longe do restante de seus grupos... Elas sabiam que somente elas e possivelmente suas **[Damas]** teriam alguma chance contra a criatura de alto nível, por isso decidiram que lidariam com ela pessoalmente, ordenando a todos os outros (suas **[Damas]** inclusas) a ficarem para trás e submeterem o trio de Caídos despudorados... eles teriam de pagar por seus crimes cometidos contra a nobreza do submundo de uma forma ou de outra.

O grande grupo de garotas e garoto composto pelo Clube de Pesquisa Sobrenatural e Conselho Estudantil, não perderam tempo em convergir nos irmãos com a intenção de fazê-los se submeter... Mas foi aí que outra vez, algo inesperado aconteceu... Zadniy, o irmão do meio do trio, sorriu igual uma hiena e estalou os dedos... fazendo com que centenas de sigilos com a logo dos Grigori se abrissem por toda a parte... deles, começaram a pipocar centenas de criaturas semelhantes a que Rias e Sona estavam enfrentando nos céus do canteiro, só que sem a sua essência angelical e com uma pressão espiritual infinitamente inferior a poderosa criatura alada.

Uma grande batalha campal teve inicio a partir dali, o Pariato de Rias que já tinha experiência lutando contra os mercenários, se pôs a enfrentá-los mais uma vez, enquanto o grupo de Sona ficou encarregado de se livrar das claras _buchas de canhão_ , obviamente invocadas para ganhar algum tempo pros irmãos... Essas criaturas pertencentes à família dos Slimes, não representavam um risco real verdadeiro a nenhum dos membros do Pariato de Sona, mas seu grande número era sim um problema... por mais de uma vez, Tsubaki Shinra, a **[Dama]** das longas madeixas de Sona teve de solar sozinha contra o exercito de monstrinhos para dar algum respiro ao seu time... sua Nodachi, cortava a torto e a direito fazendo picadinho das geléias que se aventuravam a chegar muito perto.

Minutos tinham se passado sem que ninguém tivesse se dado conta... e nesse meio tempo, muita coisa tinha acontecido... Akeno, Kiba e Koneko, tinham pela segunda vez no dia, dominado por completo os problemáticos e engenhosos Caídos, que o que não tinham de poder, tinham de recursos... Rias e Sona juntamente com a ajuda de uma nova garota haviam finalmente conseguido totalizar o Arch Angeling de uma vez por todas... E as garotas do Conselho, trabalhando em conjunto, tiveram sucesso em abater boa parte das inúmeras bolotas sorridentes que inundavam o campo de batalha... embora, elas continuassem aparecendo sem parar, e as meninas já começassem a sentir o peso dos seguidos combates... Felizmente, o numero de inimigos parou de subir no momento em que o aparente 'mestre' delas foi derrotado.

Só sobravam alguns Slimes desgarrados que estavam espalhados por toda parte, e os próprios mercenários para serem derrotados... o vento tinha virado de novo, e agora soprava a favor da nobreza de Kuoh... Vendo isso, Pissuar, e mais velho dos irmãos e o mais sensato... chamou por seus outros dois irmãos que estavam se fingindo de morto e declarou que eles teriam de fugir, pegando todos de surpresa... eles planejavam usar de algum artifício para forçar sua saída do Game Field e assim escaparem, enquanto os grupos aliados perdiam tempo estando presos aqui... e eles teriam conseguido.

Não fosse a intervenção de um terceiro grupo que chegou explodindo todo o pequeno esquema dos mal feitores.

...

"Ai-ui...argh... Ouch! Mas o que foi... aquilo..." Reclama Tomoe Meguri, a impetuosa jovem de cabelos castanho-caju, sentada no chão sobre suas pernas, esfregando sua retaguarda com uma expressão cômica de dor por ter caído sobre ele no tremor gerado na explosão de agora pouco... "Tsk... Quem é esse cara!? E quem vendeu C4 para ele?! Essas coisas não são ilegais?"

"Meguri-chan, você está bem?" Pergunta preocupada a peça **[Bispo]** de Sona, Reya Kusaka... ajudando a sua amiga a levantar pelo cotovelo.

"Tsssh... Eu estou bem... Obrigada, Kusaka... Quem não vai estar bem é esse bundão depois que eu fazer sushi dele!" Diz a jovem samurai levantando sua Katana acima da cabeça e a agitando como se fosse um velho ranzinza tentando afugentar alguns garotos que pularam em sua propriedade para pegar uma bola... "Como ele ousa me jogar pra escanteio justo quando eu estava prestes a deter aqueles canalhas com o meu novo super movimento que eu venho praticando!"

 ***SplOcht***

Atrás da desatenta garota fumegando pelas ventas... dois slimes verdes acabam de ser chutados para a terra do nunca com um único Roundhouse-Kick de uma de suas companheiras de Pariato que acaba de intervir em uma tentativa dos monstros de pegá-la desprevenida pelas costas... Essa garota se trata de Tsubasa Yura, a orgulhosa especialista em combates corpo a corpo do Pariato de Sona que carrega em si uma das peças **[Torre]** de sua senhoria... seus braços e pernas estão manchadas com os resíduos coloridos deixados pelo grande numero de monstros que ela vitimou até o dito momento... suor escorre livre de seu rosto e se mistura com a sujeira de sua roupa que esta colando desconfortavelmente em seu corpo... Mas ela não se importa muito... de fato... esse esta se tornando um dos trabalhos mais divertidos que ela já teve dês de que se uniu a herdeira dos Sitri! Sendo a combatente que ela é em seu interior... todos esses dias passados organizando planilhas em um escritório, ou cumprindo os variados contratos bobos que ela tem de realizar, estavam deixando a moça maluca!

Tivesse ela não esquecido a sua câmera em casa para registrar esse momento... esse dia seria realmente perfeito.

"Han...? Oh! Tsubasa, é você! Droga, não me assuste assim! Eu quase te ataquei sem nem ver!" Grita Tomoe alarmada, se virando com uma mão no coração... A artista marcial de cabelos azul-fosco só olha para a sua amiga com desinteresse enquanto enxuga o suor de sua testa com o pulso direito.

"Bom, Meguri..." Ela diz um pouco ofegante... "Talvez, se você não ficasse abaixando a sua guarda a todo o momento, eu não precisasse ficar guardando essa sua bunda flácida."

"Flácida!" Tomoe retruca imediatamente indignada, realizando um 'Ah-hmph' empinando o nariz... "Pro seu governo, o meu bumbum está durinho e vai muito bem obrigada! Nem todas nós precisamos ser escravas de academia para manter a boa forma, como certas pessoas com tendência a criar focos de dengue!" Um nervo salta na cabeça de Tsubasa, que involuntariamente sorri para a garota a sua frente... "Pode repetir isso _por favor_...?" Ela diz.

"Vamos parar com isso, crianças..." Disse outra companheira das duas garotas entrando no meio das duas, e as separando... "Se vocês não forem brincar direitinho, eu vou ter que colocá-las de castigo."

"Momo..." Tsubasa retrata a jovem de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes que se interpôs entre ela e a portadora da peça **[Cavalo]**... Está é a segunda peça **[Bispo]** do grupo da jovem Sitri, seu nome completo é Momo Hanakai... a afamada herdeira da família Hanakai, das Distribuidoras Hanakai cujos longos braços não só já cobrem todo o território nacional como boa parte da Ásia.

"Receio que nós não tenhamos tempo para gastar com isso meninas... Eu acabo de avistar mais duas pessoas se aproximando a posição do nosso amigo Bomberman..." As garotas reunidas olham para a nuvem de poeira baixando ao longe, onde o indivíduo de cabelos brancos e traje preto se encontra... E sim, a silhueta de mais uma pessoa parece transparecer ao longe... "Se nós não nos focarmos em suprimir esses Slimes de imediato, nós poderemos muito bem estar sofrendo um ataque de três frentes diferentes em questão de minutos... Esse é o momento de agir."

"Como sempre, a otimista... não é cotonete?" Tomoe enrola uma mecha de cabelo com um dedo, usando a espada dela como apoio de braço... a jovem referida recolhe os ombros em indiferença.

"Melhor prevenir do que remediar, no caso do pior vier a ocorrer... Não é isso o que o nosso querido **[Rei]** nos diz toda vez antes de entrarmos em combate?" Argumenta Momo checando algumas informações em seu smartphone... Tomoe responde a sua companheira mostrando a língua.

"Eu concordo com a Momo-chan..." Reya levanta uma mão até a altura dos ombros como se estivesse dando seu voto em algo... "Milagres não acontecem para gente como nós... Porque... Bom... Vocês sabem... E não acho que alguém com tais habilidades, simplesmente se daria ao trabalho de vir aqui nos ajudar... O que só pode significar três coisas..." Ela levanta um dedo... "Um; eles estão aqui sobre a ordem de alguém com a intenção de ganhar as graças dos familiares da Kaichou e da Buchou..." A garota lista outro motivo erguendo um segundo dedo... "Dois; eles fazem parte de algum grupo de caçadores de recompensa que pularam na chance de fazer algum dinheiro nos ajudando..." O terceiro dedo da menina é levantado... "Eles; são...―"

"Heróis..." Diz uma voz suave e firme, cortando a jovem de tranças.

"―Heróis! E quem é que pode confiar nesses tipinhos hoje em dia? Heróis de verdade não existem, eles só... só... Heh?" Reya repete sem querer o que a outra voz disse antes, com toda a seriedade que ela conduzia a sua argumentação... Até que ela percebe o que ela disse, abrindo o franzido de concentração que estava em seu rosto... e olhando para trás, onde a dona da voz que a interrompeu está... as outras garotas ao lado dela seguem seu movimento.

"Ruruko-chan? O que foi?" Reya questiona zelosamente a fragilizada menina mais nova dos cabelos castanhos feitos em dois rabos de cavalo, que está sentada atrás de uma grande tubulação de cimento... Essa é Ruruko Nimura, a mais nova integrante do Pariato de Sona e a única peça **[Peão]** até o momento... Ela lutou o quanto pode, até suas reservas de energia Demoníaca e física terminarem... Agora a menina descansa no perímetro assegurado por suas companheiras de equipe... _parcialmente_ se escondendo das possíveis ameaças, enquanto assiste os combates restantes com olhos atentos... ainda que no exato momento... seus olhos verdes meio que estejam fixados em outra coisa.

"São eles..." ela murmura, abrindo um sorriso.

"Oi-Ruruko-chan? Você está bem?" Tomoe que esta mais próxima da menina, caminha até ela e balança uma mão na frente dela... "Terra chamando Ruruko... Tem alguém na escuta?" A dita garota se levanta abruptamente, assustando Tomoe no processo... ela então junta as mãos no rosto e solta um gritinho agudo de excitação... assustando ainda mais Tomoe que dá um passo pra trás.

" _SÃO ELES_!" A menina diz histérica dando saltinhos no mesmo lugar e apontando um dedo na direção do Gamer e Kai... A jovem peça **[Cavalo]** tem de usar sua velocidade aumentada para desviar do dedo esticado, e assim evitar perder um olho... "WhataFu..." Tomoe olha para a mesma direção do dedo de sua Kouhai e localiza o alvo da atenção da menina que parece ter entrado no _modo fan-girl_.

"São eles! Eles estão aqui! Eles vieram!"

As garotas remanescentes do grupo ficam sem reação a esse in-característico display de emoções da normalmente recatada menina.

"V-Você os conhece de algum lugar Ruruko-chan?" Reya pergunta um tanto incerta... A dita menina se volta para ela e as outras sorrindo de olhos fechados e assente francamente coma cabeça, uma, duas, três vezes... Então abre os olhos e aponta novamente na direção dos garotos.

"Esses são os meninos que nos salvaram ontem! Os garotos dos Sacred Gears desconhecidos!" Ela diz animadamente.

"HEH!" Tsubasa abre os olhos e retrata os garotos com interesse renovado... "Foram aqueles garotos!? Você tem certeza disso?"

"Absoluta!" Ruruko confirma de imediato... inclinando sua cabeça um pouco... "Ele pintou o cabelo... e está sem boné... mas o rosto é o mesmo e também a cor de sua energia!"

"Espera...!" Tomoe balança sua cabeça como que para clarear os pensamentos... "Mas você nos disse ontem que você suspeitava que um deles fosse aquele estrangeiro repetente da nossa escola... _Dalle Sand-Alguma Coisa_...!" Ela olha para a menina dos cabelos castanhos... "Você esta querendo nos dizer que aquele cara, bem ali..." Ela indica com a cabeça... "É a mesma pessoa que te salvou, e o infame NEET introvertido que virou piada entre os formados do primeiro ano?"

Ruruko assente a cabeça positivamente sem perder o gás.

"Ele mesmo, não é incrível!" Diz a menina se virando de volta para os garotos... "Com certeza ele ficou sabendo do nosso problema e veio nos salvar! Igualzinho um herói dos quadrinhos!" A menina declara com convicção levantando uma mão bem lá no alto e a balançando para tentar chamar a atenção dos novos _ídolos_ dela.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[De volta com Dalle e os outros...]**

Uma gota de suor desce a cabeça do jovem Hacker.

"... Hmmm... Dalle... Eu posso estar vendo coisas... mas acho que aquelas meninas que nós salvamos outro dia estão bem ali..." Kai informa o garoto mais velho apontando o polegar para Ruruko acenando para eles de longe com um grande e luminoso sorriso em seu rosto.

"O que?" A pergunta inusitada pega Dalle de surpresa... ele olha para Kai em questionamento, mas antes que o menino pudesse repetir a sua descoberta... Issei chega correndo, enfim alcançando os dois amigos... estando um pouco fadigado, ele usa ambos os ombros de Kai e Dalle como apoio para tomar ar e se recuperar.

"Bhu-há... Haah... (Arfada)... Vocês...!" Ele deixa de se apoiar nos garotos e se endireita... "Vocês... Porque que... vocês correram e..." Ele olha brevemente para trás e gesticula com a mão para frente, na direção do irmão mais velho dos Galina ainda estirado no chão... "O que foi aquilo! Porque... e... como você fez aquilo? Oh, espera! Não me diga... aquilo foi o seu Sacred Gear não foi!? Você consegue disparar rajadas de energia! Cara isso é muito legal!" O jovem de cabelos castanhos muda seu humor de perplexo para eufórico de uma hora pra outra do nada.

Dalle e Kai olham para o jovem com interesse ao perceberem uma diferença cosmética no mesmo... Os braços de Issei, agora apresentam uma estranha tatuagem tribal que nasce de suas mãos e percorrem toda a extensão de seus braços até se perder de vista por baixo das mangas de sua camisa... 'O que poderia ter acontecido com ele nesse minúsculo período de tempo em que nós quatro nos separamos?' Dalle e Kai se perguntam.

"Obrigado, eu acho..." O rapaz agradece... "E quanto a essas tatuagens? Isso é alguma habilidade sua?"

"Oh? Isso!" Issei mostra os braços dele... "Na verdade eu não tenho certeza... O dragão dentro do meu Sacred Gear me deu isso dizendo que me ajudaria de alguma forma..." Ele então coça a bochecha com um sorriso embaraçado... "Eu só não sei como ainda... Pra falar a verdade eu não me sinto nada diferente..."

"O dragão? Você quer dizer o espírito dentro da sua manopla?" Pergunta Kai... Issei assente sua cabeça... "Ele fala com você?"

"Huhh... Sim?" Responde o garoto incerto... Kai cruza os braços em pensamento... Enquanto a conversa acontecia, Dalle tirou o tempo para 'Observar' Issei novamente com sua 'skill' de analise e descobrir se algo havia mudado nos status do garoto, e para a sua não tão surpresa, ele acabou encontrando uma nova condição imposta no jovem Hyoudou e seu Sacred Gear.

"Então é isso..." Issei e Kai se voltam para o Gamer... "Seu numero de Boosts ao que parece aumentou de apenas 2 para 4 por um período de 10 minutos a partir do momento que você os utilizar." Explica Dalle usando os dedos como exemplo numérico... Kai levanta uma sobrancelha a isso, Issei afaga seu queixo apertando os olhos tendo um delay de 5 segundos até a ficha cair e ele sorrir com as boas novas.

"Então eu posso ficar quatro vezes mais forte agora!?" Ele quase grita de entusiasmo... a voz dele pega Kai de surpresa e o faz pular um pouco... e logo em seguida Dalle tem de intervir, o segurando com um 'mata leão' para lhe impedir de pular no pescoço do outro garoto e lhe estrangular.

"É o que... Ughh... parece..." Confirma Dalle, dando as costas ao portador do Boosted Gear e colocando alguma distancia entre os dois meninos... "Por 10 minutos..." A essa altura Kai se acalma e para de se debater... Dalle o solta e ele dá uma encarada na direção do Gamer que balança sua cabeça negativamente... "A propósito... Cadê o Genshirou?" O rapaz diz procurando o quarto companheiro de equipe deles.

"Ah... Bom, ele ficou desmaiado lá no-"

 ***CracKcrakK*** **(** _Som de vidro se quebrando_ **)**

"...!"

"Han? EH!"

"Resfolego... Eeeeeeh!"

Dalle, Kai e Issei respectivamente olham para cima ao ouvirem um estranho ruído vindo da direção do céu... os três congelam ao descobrirem uma enorme rachadura se espalhando por todo o firmamento amarelo da Dungeon... Por entre as rachaduras que avançam em todas as direções como se fossem raízes... um segundo e brilhante céu de cor azul pode ser observado.

"Mamãe! O céu esta rachando!" Issei gagueja embasbacado recuando alguns passos... Kai e Dalle também parecem surpresos com esse acontecimento por um momento, até seus cérebros decidirem reiniciar e eles se lembrarem de onde estão e de que algo parecido lhes ocorreu quando eles salvaram aquelas duas colegas de Dalle no dia anterior após derrotarem o Mini-Boss Angeling.

"Ei Dalle... Se esse lugar está colapsando, isso significa..." Kai começa a dizer.

"Sim..." O rapaz termina olhando em volta... só agora percebendo que todas as lutas ao redor de si já aviam se encerrado... "Não ah mais monstros para combater... A Dungeon foi finalizada..." E como quase que combinado... no terminar de sua assertiva, o céu e as paredes do ambiente a sua volta desabam sobre todos se quebrando e estilhaçando igual o frágil vidro de um espelho... Todos com exceção de Dalle e Kai instintivamente levantam os braços para se proteger e tentam se esquivar dos enormes cacos de vidro que agora chovem a torto e a direito... mas estes passam pelo corpo de todos sem lhes causar nenhum dano... e não muito tempo depois... Dalle e seus comparsas juntamente com os Mercenários e os dois Pariatos, se viram de volta ao mundo real.

Todos em uníssono começam a olhar em volta, tomando a mudança de cenário de forma confusa... pois o campo de batalha, antes destruído pelo combate que se seguiu agora se encontra inteiro novamente, assim como estava quando eles chegaram para enfrentar os irmãos Galina.

"N-Nós... Nós voltamos ao mundo real?" Issei pergunta incerto.

"Sim... Para a nossa alegria." Diz Kai sem senso de humor.

"Isso quer dizer que acabou? N-Nós ganhamos?" O garoto diz tentativamente.

"Ainda não... Olha lá..." Kai aponta para os três irmãos mercenários lentamente se erguendo... Issei se desinfla em desanimação, deixando seus ombros caírem.

 _ **{Não é emocionante garoto... Nós ainda vamos poder nos divertir com essas crias de Caído! Seria uma pena se aquele seu amigo tivesse roubado as nossas presas.}**_ O espírito de Ddrag diz animado.

"Ah, vê se não enche..." Issei resmunga.

 _ **{Olha a boca saco de carne... Eu ainda estou testando você! Então se cuida! Se eu presenciar você tendo sua bunda chutada por esses caídos ou quem quer que seja mesmo depois de toda a ajuda que eu te dei... Eu prometo que vou cumprir a minha promessa e te mandar pelos ares!}**_ Issei fica branco igual um papel.

"Aaaarrghh... Desculpe, parceiro! Eu não vou te decepcionar, só espere pra ver!" Ele rapidamente afirma com um grande sorriso, suando constantemente.

Dalle ignora o peculiar dialogo que se segue atrás dele em favor de vigiar os seus novos oponentes que tentam se colocar de pé mais só conseguem se ajoelhar para encarar o NERD, lhe olhando de volta com rancor e exalando um tremendo extinto assassino... Ao menos dois deles... O menor e mais jovens deles, conhecido como Lenov, está olhando para o Gamer como se ele fosse um fantasma ou uma criatura mutante de duas cabeças... mas isso não é lá muito estranho para Dalle, ele sabe que essa reação provavelmente se deva ao fato do jovem psicopata ter achado que ele havia dado cabo do NERD lá no Shopping.

' _Então esses são os irmãos mais velhos daquele merdinha maluco...'_ O NERD os olha fixamente analisando as informações acima de suas cabeças... Os olhos dele se cerram ao se focar no irmão mais velho dos três... Pissuar... _'Não ah engano... Esse é o sujeito... O mesmo que... Segundo aquela garota... recebeu a missão de sequestrar meus pais...'_ Ele diz, se lembrando do que ele havia lido no sumario do mesmo a poucos instantes.

' _Eu não queria acreditar... Eu não queria mesmo... Isso é bizarro de mais, até pra mim,'_ Ele cobre o rosto com uma mão, agradecendo aos céus pela milésima vez no dia pela sua skill **[Mente de Gamer]** que o previne de surtar e ficar maluco... _'Mas era tudo verdade... Haruka Minami não mentiu pra mim... Ela realmente veio do futuro...'_

 _..._

Exatamente... Haruka Minami... a garota de cabelos castanhos claros que o abordou de maneira sorrateira após ele ter conseguido despistar Lenov, e lhe revelou entre outras coisas pouco críveis... algo que fez o rapaz quase ter um aneurisma de tanto rir... Ela lhe revelou ser meio que uma viajante do tempo... e que tinha informações de seu interesse... Dalle precisou se segurar em seus joelhos para recuperar seu ar depois de gargalhar... mas se calou ao constatar que a moça estava completamente seria nos status dela... e cheirou grandes quantidades de merda a caminho vindo em sua direção.

Se dando conta de que agora ela tinha a atenção do rapaz, Haruka puxou o celular dela e começou a lhe relatar uma historia, que segundo ela... Ocorreria em mais ou menos um ano.

A medida que ela seguia em frente, Dalle ficava mais e mais desconfortável... Aquilo não fazia sentido... Como poderia?

Ela lhe revelou, que a partir deste dia, em alguns meses... os pais dele, começariam a ser perseguidos por um grupo terrorista do submundo Europeu por causa de uma pesquisa secreta cujo ambos estavam envolvidos para um recém formado conglomerado farmacêutico asiático... Dalle ficou bolado a partir desse ponto... 'Do que essa garota estaria falando?' se perguntou o rapaz... seus pais não eram nem se quer cientistas... eles eram sorveteiros! Era com isso que eles se sustentavam dês de que... eles... tiraram seu... Doutorado em Física?

Agora que ele tinha parado pra pensar... algo realmente não encaixava nessa historia... de fato, algo estava muito errado nessa historia!

Haruka ignorou a reação do Gamer e prosseguiu sua historia, dizendo que ela não sabia muito a respeito do grupo terrorista em questão... Só, que eles planejavam o sequestro dos pais dele, e usariam os serviços de um perigoso trio de criminosos que ofereciam suas habilidades a quem lhes pagasse o preço adequado... a **[Aliança Galina]**... Dalle reagiu de imediato no mencionar do estranho nome, o reconhecendo na hora... Esse era o mesmo nome do sujeito que acabara de lhe atacar, e de seus irmãos no sumario dele... Ele literalmente congelou ao se lembrar das condições de falha de sua QUEST atual, ficando branco igual um papel ao perceber que tudo podia estar conectado.

A garota então resolveu lhe dar o golpe final lhe mostrando um vídeo de seu celular de uma câmera de segurança que mostrava o futuro ato criminoso... Ali, ele pôde ver claramente a imagem do indivíduo alto e calvo que segundo ela, era o líder do trio de mercenários conhecidos como **[Aliança Galina]** entre o grupo de três que abordou o carro de seus pais ao estacionarem rente a sua nova casa na Alemanha... Ele assistiu horrorizado aos seus pais sendo rudemente arrastados para a fora do campo de visão da câmera... deixando um rastro de sangue.

Dalle já não sabia mais no que acreditar.

Ele sabia que seus pais estavam bem... ele havia falado com eles justo outro dia... então quem estava sendo atacado naquele vídeo em frente a nova residência deles? Seria isso a melhor pegadinha do mundo? Um mega esquema hollywoodiano para lhe manipularem, ou... essa garota realmente veio do futuro e tudo o que ela disse era verdade?

Haruka... então lhe surpreendeu uma vez mais, lhe dizendo que ele não precisava acreditar nas palavras dela... Ela lhe disse que ele poderia descobrir por si só ao verificar o sumario do líder da Aliança que não estava muito longe dali quando ele fosse atrás dos irmãos para completar sua QUEST... porque de acordo com ela, uma das missões do homem na região, era reunir pistas do paradeiro do casal que havia se mudado recentemente do Japão... lá ele poderia confirmar que a historia dela não era forjada, se é que ele ainda acreditava na possibilidade.

Dalle havia ficado chocado com a quantidade de informações que a moça possuía, e mais uma vez desconfiado... Por isso ele exigiu saber quem era ela, que papo doido era esse de viagem no tempo, e porque ela o estava ajudando lhe informando tudo isso... A única resposta que ela lhe deu foi uma risada... antes de começar a caminhar para fora lhe acenando um tchau e dizendo que ela explicaria tudo uma vez que o problema em mãos estivesse solucionado.

E assim o NERD o fez.

Ele teria de descobrir quão funda a vala dessa areia movediça era... E o quanto ele estava afundado nela.

...

' _15 milhões de dólares...'_ Dalle pensa se lembrando do revelador sumario que ele haverá lido de Pissuar uma vez mais... _'15 milhões de dólares foi o quanto lhes pagaram para rastrear meus pais e lhes entregar a esse tal grupo terrorista...'_ Ele pensa perdido... _'Mas porque isso? O que meus pais estariam pesquisando de tão valioso? E porque CARALHOS eles me manteriam no escuro! Por acaso agora eles também seriam agentes secretos além de cientistas!?'_

Dalle podia sentir a sua ira se acumulando a galopes... Agora ele não precisava se preocupar apenas com um suposto mundo sobrenatural cheio de criaturas mágicas e outras baboseiras do tipo... não! Agora também temos grupos terroristas no grande esquema profano das coisas! Só faltava agora, alienígenas do espaço vieram pra terra e lhe desafiarem para uma partida de Monstros de Duelo.

'Santo Deus...' O rapaz fecha os olhos e respira fundo... forçando a sua **[Mente de Gamer]** a lhe acalmar.

' _Ok... Já chega Dalle! Não adianta você ficar se martirizando por isso... O negocio é resolver uma merda de cada vez... É isso aí! Primeiro, eu vou descobrir quem são esses terroristas desgraçados, forçando esses irmãos de bosta a me entregarem seus clientes... Depois, eu vou dar uma coça neles! Então, quando eles estiverem bem mansos... eu vou fazer eles revelarem o nome do desgraçado que os mandou atrás de Haruka e consequentemente, atrás de mim...'_

Dalle enfim balança sua cabeça num gesto a livrar dos pensamentos inúteis.

'Tudo o _que eu preciso agora é... Ei! Um Pop-Up!'_ Neste momento, o jovem percebe algo que ele não havia notado de tão imerso que ele estava em seus pensamentos... Flutuando a sua esquerda, estava uma de suas janelas de alerta, que provavelmente tinha sido aberta em algum momento enquanto ele estava remanescendo em suas ideias... Teoriza o NERD.

' _É verdade... A Dungeon foi vencida não é? Não fomos nós que vencemos mas... Oh! Espera! Haruka derrotou aquele MVP e ela estava na minha Party... Eu tinha me esquecido.'_ Ele diz verificando rapidamente o conteúdo da janela.

...

 **[DUNGEON LOG]**

 **[O BOSS: Arch Angeling foi derrotado!]**

 **[Todos os monstros da sala foram derrotados!]**

 **[Recompensas:** 24.310/5=4.862 **EXP/** 1 **x** Carta Arch Angeling **/** 1 **x** Semente de Yggdrasil/1x Full Plate/1x Folha de Yggdrasil/1x Agate/1x Evil Wing]

 **[Auto Loot em efeito! Todos os itens foram transferidos para o seu Inventario!]**

...

"Caramba..." Uma gota de suor metafórica desce a sua cabeça.

Por essa ele não esperava.

' _Isso aqui não está quebrado está?'_ Questiona um Dalle cético batendo com o dorso da junta de seu dedo indicador esquerdo na janela azul... Estaria esse alerta bugado ou algo assim? Não que ele esteja reclamando nem nada... Mas o numero de Loots recebido por ele lhe parece um tanto exagerado para alguém que apenas contribuiu no ' _completar da fase_ '... não era assim que os games que ele jogava funcionavam... Sim, a **[EXP]** ao menos está repartida em 5 partes, mas os Loots pelos monstros derrotados, não! Se houvesse um ADM aqui como existem nos games de MMOs, ele tinha certeza que seria reportado a essa altura.

' _Mas como eles não existem...'_ Dalle sorri abertamente... _'Eu acho que vou ter que ficar com tudo...'_ completa o NERD espertinho reavaliando seus valiosos ganhos... Ali ele pode ver o nome de alguns itens de vera interessantes na lista horizontal, tais como mais uma folha de Yggdrasil e uma fucking semente da arvore mitológica... Uh? Poderia ele plantar a sua própria arvore de Yggdrasil com a semente? Hmmmm... Isso tudo lhe soa muito intrigante, mas ele decide postergar suas perguntas e regozijo NERD para um momento mais propicio... de preferência quando ele já não estiver lidando com assuntos sérios, diante de assassinos frios e calculistas... Então com um deslize de dedo, ele dispensa o alerta e se prepara para o banhar de luz que virá em seguida com o Level Up, graças aos quase cinco mil pontos de experiência que ele recebeu.

' _4... 3... 2... 1... e...'_ Ele conta já sentindo o calor da luz emergindo de seu interior.

 ***Ping***

 **[Você subiu de nível!]**

 **[Você subiu de nível!]**

 **[Você subiu de nível!]**

...

 **[** The Gamer **]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 14 **– Exp:** 182 **/** 1400

 **Título:** Herói (Dadas as circunstâncias, aumenta a chance das pessoas o verem de uma forma positiva!)

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **.**

 **HP:** 200 **/** 200 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 4,7 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 170 **/** 170 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 17,4 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 2000 **/** 2000 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 114 **por minuto**

 **.**

 **Força:** 7 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 66,5 **Kg**

 **Vitalidade:** 15 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 22,3%

 **Espiritualidade:** 35 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 18,2%

 **Sabedoria:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **Destreza:** 11 **/** **Velocidade Máxima:** 30 **Km/h**

 **.**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 30

 **Dinheiro:** 13.398,35

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha... Em busca de novas oportunidades, sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012 mas tiveram de se mudar deixando o rapaz sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle acaba de descobrir um legado esquecido... Se bem utilizado, o Nerd poderá dar um fim a sua maré de azar._

...

...

...

"Woah!" Issei dá dois passos preventivos para trás.

"Oooh... Um Level Up..." Kai se afasta também, mas assiste curioso ao show que ele já presenciou quando ele tinha completado a primeira Dungeon com Dalle.

Mais uma vez... a conhecida luz rosa encobre o corpo todo do Gamer, o fazendo brilhar intensamente por alguns segundos até a luz o deixar e revelar seu corpo agora completamente livre de ferimentos, sangue ou quaisquer marca de batalha... com exceção das roupas é claro... mas como de costume, no restante ele estava como novo! Até mesmo a sujeira e suor de sua pele desapareceram como mágica! É incrível!

Mas quer saber o que é mais incrível?

' _30 Pontos! Eu tenho 30 fucking pontos pra distribuir nos meus stats! Como é que eu... O merda!'_ Dalle bate a palma de sua mão em sua testa, só agora se lembrando que ele havia ganhado 15 pontos com os três níveis que ele ganhou vagando no Shopping antes de cair no cacete com Lenov... Mas que com toda a preocupação e as outras coisas até agora, ele havia se esquecido de distribuir os pontos... essa é a razão dele ter tantos pontos acumulados.

' _Hmph... Com toda a merda que me aconteceu hoje, não vou me admirar se eu começar a me esquecer da minha própria cabeça por aí...'_ Dalle coça seu cabelo tentando se lembrar se ele tinha se lembrado de fechar o gás antes de sair de casa... Quando ele saiu, ele estava com a cabeça tão quente que ele nem reparou no que estava fazendo direito... _'Por falar nisso... Acho que vou ter que começar a procurar uma casa nova... Depois daquele estouro que eu tive, eu tenho certeza de que aquele bode velho do síndico vai me botar pra correr... Oh céus...'_ Ele balança sua cabeça negativamente.

"Hmm... Dalle-san?"

Com um voz incerta, Issei chama por Dalle ao lado dele... Dalle vira sua cabeça para lhe atender, e da de cara como garoto e Kai sendo envolvidos na mesma luz que o envolveu a um segundo... "Vocês também...?"

"Co-como assim nós também?! O que é isso!" Demanda Issei em pânico.

"Relaxa cara..." Disse Kai tranqüilo como um esquilo... "Ta tudo nos esquema... Isso é obra do Sacred Gear do Dalle, então fica na boa."

"Eeeeeeh! O Sacred Gear do Dalle-san?! O que isso quer dizer? Alguém quer 'por favor' me explicar alguma coisa-...Uh! Acabou...?" Ele exclama comicamente, enquanto as luzes que o envolviam se apagam, assim finalizando o processo de Level Up... O jovem se volve mais calmo ao perceber que seja o que aquilo fosse já tinha terminado, e se apalpa só para ter certeza de que tudo estava em ordem.

Deixando escapar um suspiro de cansaço, Dalle pensa... _'Cara... Isso vai ficar muito chato, muito rápido... fora que é uma puta distração... melhor eu desativar esses efeito especial antes que isso mate alguém...'_ O jovem se lembra que no seu menu 'Opções', na seção de 'Gerenciamentos', existiam vários recursos de sua habilidade que ele podia ligar ou desligar... um deles era esse pequeno show que serve de anuncio para quando alguém sobe de nível.

"...' **Level Up Effects, Turn OFF** '!" Com um murmuro quase inaudível, Dalle desativa os efeitos de notificações desejados... _'Muito bem, agora...'_ O rapaz então procede em trazer sua tela de Status de volta... _'Vamos distribuir esses pontos.'_ Ao ao menos é isso que ele tenta, porque a colocar seus olhos na tela, ele percebe algo peculiar de canto de olho.

"Huh?" Ele olha para a sua direita onde ah um muro incompleto, e percebe uma jovem sacerdotisa Miko saindo por detrás dele... ela olha para os lados a procura de algo, até se virar para a sua direção e avistar o Gamer... Ela então sorri e lhe acena um breve tchauzinho antes de, ao que parece, criar asas e sair voando.

' _Talvez... seja melhor eu assumir que esse povo todo não seja humano e dar o caso como encerrado...'_ Logo depois de assentar isso... Ele nota mais duas pessoas saindo de trás da mesma parede que a Miko saiu... Uma menina, e um menino... Eles assentem a cabeça um para o outro então se viram ao mesmo tempo para Dalle e saem correndo em sua direção... O Gamer lhes reconhece de imediato ao tomar sua aparência... ele nem precisaria ler seus nomes sendo mostrados acima de suas cabeças se ele não quisesse... na verdade... com as características únicas que ambos carregam, seria difícil não os reconhecer mesmo que eles estivessem disfarçados em meio a uma multidão de pessoas vestidas nos mesmos uniformes escolares que eles estão usando.

Mesmo assim, seus olhos vão naturalmente para as informações contidas nas gametags dessas pessoas por pura curiosidade.

 **[Cavalo]**

 **(O Príncipe)**

 **Nível: 34**

 **Kiba Yuuto**

 **...**

 **[Torre]**

 **(Doce Ardido)**

 **Nível: 32**

 **Shirone**

' _Yuuto Kiba e Koneko Toujo-... ahn? Shirone? Mas em... Quem é Shirone? Essa menina mudou de nome igual a Kaichou?'_ O NERD constata contemplativamente... ele já os tinha visto antes batalhando com os monstros junto a varias outras faces familiares a ele... mas não tinha parado para realmente considerar no que isso implicava... _'Agora que eu paro pra pensar... Haruka havia mesmo mencionado algo sobre o Clube da Rias e o Conselho da Sona... Santo Deus...'_ Ele suspira cansado... _'Eu devia ter imaginado... Esses grupinhos dessa galera eram perfeitos demais... engomadinhos demais! Claro que tinha que ter algo bizarro por trás de toda aquela firula...'_

No meio tempo dessa reflexão... O garoto loiro do Pariato de Rias e a menina de baixa estatura finalmente alcançam o nosso inusitado grupo de heróis.

 ***Pushhh!***

Num rápido movimento, Kiba realiza um calculado salto no ar... para aterrissar diretamente no espaço que existe entre Issei e Dalle... Então antes que alguém pudesse demonstrar sinal de reação, ele cruza os braços em um X e materializa uma espada de aço em cada uma de suas mãos, com a lâmina dessas ditas espadas a apenas um milímetro do pescoço dos dois garotos chocados... Kai assiste a tudo isso estupefato e decide intervir, mas neste instante ele é chutado nas costas e acaba com sua cara plantada no chão.

 ***ProFT!***

"Ughummf..." O menino grunhi de dor... "BuhooO!" E logo em seguida ele tosse, ao sentir um peso lhe atingir pelas costas na forma de uma pequena garota montada em cima dele... ela agarra seus braços, e os restringe firmemente atrás dele usando uma força avassaladora.

"Não se mova... Ou vou quebrar seus braços..." Ameaça Koneko com firmeza.

"Kai!/K-Kai-san!" Dalle e Issei se agitam ao ver o predicamento de seu amigo, mas são lembrados de seu próprio ao sentirem o frio da lamina abaixo de seus queixos roçar em seus pescoços.

"Se eu fosse vocês... Eu me preocuparia mais comigo mesmo do que com os outros nessa situação..." Orienta o espadachim reencarnado pela peça **[Cavalo]**... Seus olhos reluzem periculosidade, assegurando silenciosamente que ele não hesitará em cumprir com sua ameaça e decapitar os dois jovens no menor sinal de reação deles.

Dalle franze o cenho, apertando os punhos e os dentes de frustração.

"Yuuto-san..." Issei murmura descrente e temeroso.

"Eu lamento por isso, Dalle-san... Issei-san..." Kiba começa a dizer com penar... "Eu realmente acredito que vocês não estejam aqui para fazer nada de ruim... Mas no momento, nós estamos em alerta máximo, e vocês são um fator desconhecido no campo de batalha... Então até que possamos esclarecer tudo, eu terei de pedir para vocês e seu amigo se entregarem sem reagir."

O Gamer de cabelos brancos joga as mãos pro alto de indignação em sua mente.

' _Era só o que me faltava hoje... Ser ameaçado de morte pelo_ Ken da Barbie _da academia...'_ Ele pensa com sarcasmo... _'Eu não tenho tempo pra essa bobagem... Tudo o que eu quero é arregaçar aqueles três urubus desgraçados até eles cuspirem tudo o que eles sabem! Será que isso é pedir demais!?'_ O rapaz não estava entendendo o porquê do tratamento que ele e seus camaradas estavam recebendo... para ele estava mais do que claro que eles e as equipes de Rias e Sona estavam do mesmo lado, dês de que eles só chegaram aloprando os mestiços... então porque eles estavam sendo enquadrados? E já que estamos nisso... _'Que raios de direitos esse filho de uma rapariga acha que tem para dar uma de oficial da lei e nos esculachar assim?'_ Pensa o rapaz ficando mais revoltado a cada segundo... Haruka havia lhe explicado apenas o básico sobre as forças que comandam a escola pelas sombras... e acabou deixando de fora outras informações, como o fato dos Clãs Gremory e Sitri serem proeminentes famílias de demônios no submundo, e que o Município de Kuoh é atualmente um território administrado por Rias.

"Yu-Yuuto-san... P-por favor, nos escute..." Issei diz com intenção de apaziguar o atrito entre os três... "Nós... N-não estamos a-aqui por vontade própria... nós nem queríamos vir até e-esse lugar... mas esses caras ali que o Dalle-san atacou e-eles...―Ghu!" A espada no pescoço dele, lhe faz um pequeno corte, fazendo com que uma pequena linha de sangue escorra.

"Poupe o seu fôlego Issei-san... Não é para mim que vocês tende se explicar, e sim para a Presidente." Constata com finalidade o espadachim.

"Presidente?" Pergunta Issei devagar.

"Ele deve estar se referindo a Gremory-san, Issei..." Responde Dalle olhando o garoto de lado.

"Ooh... Ugh!" Issei assente com a cabeça e se corta de novo... Kiba deixa algumas gotas de suor cair perante o vacilo bobo do garoto, e começa a duvidar mais ainda que seus colegas de escola façam parte de algum grupo oculto infiltrado no território de sua senhoria para lhes fazer algum mal... No entanto, ele não abaixará a sua guarda... Ele recebeu ordens explicitas do seu **[Rei]** através de Akeno para neutralizar os recém chegados, porque ela suspeita que eles sejam reforços dos Caídos disfarçados... Por isso, ele decide não hesitar e seguir com o protocolo nestes tipos de situação

"Escutem..." O rapaz loiro chama atenção dos dois... "Eu realmente sinto muito por isso... Mas vou ter que desacordar vocês três... Nós estamos enfrentando uma crise aqui e não temos tempo de conter vocês apropriadamente, por isso já peço perdão adiantado no caso de vocês forem mesmo inocentes em tudo isso..." Ele informa com pesar.

"Não se preocupe, você está perdoado." Dalle diz com um pequeno, mas conspícuo sorriso... movendo seus olhos para algo, alem dos ombros do espadachim... Issei também parece surpreso por algum motivo... E Kiba suspeita aí, que algo não está certo.

Koneko, ainda sobre o garoto irritadiço que se debate para se livrar dela... de repente sente um novo odor no ar e levanta sua cabeça para cheirar.

"Sniff... Sniff..." O nariz dela se mexe um pouco... E os olhos dela se abrem... Virando sua cabeça para trás, ela só tem um segundo para registrar algo azul vindo rapidamente na direção de Kiba e o envolvendo na região do pescoço, antes dele ser puxado para trás, o fazendo tropeçar em alguns blocos e cair dolorosamente de costas igual um saco de batatas.

"Senpai!" Grita a garota, inconscientemente relaxando seu agarre nos braços do menino abaixo dela, que não desperdiça a oportunidade e se arqueia para trás, entregando uma cabeçada no queixo da menina menor, efetivamente a atordoando e a fazendo cair para trás sobre o seu traseiro... O garoto então planta as duas mãos no chão e usa os pés para se empurrar para frente, dando um salto mortal para se colocar de pé.

"Cara... Serio, guria..." Kai limpa o suor de sua testa... e balança seus braços, sentindo eles formigando nas juntas... "Você precisa dar um tempo no Toddynho! Esse negócio não é saudável! Eu to avisando, cê vai morrer!" Por algum motivo desconhecido para Kai, a menina parece se insultar com a insinuação boba... e grunhi com os dentes cerrados a mostra, enquanto se levanta decidida a dar o troco no garoto expertinho e seus amigos... Kai sente a intenção nada amigável dela, e se prepara para se defender da forma que ele puder... porque apesar dele ser um cavalheiro, ele não é idiota o suficiente a ponto de ficar parado recebendo socos de uma pirralha que possui a força de um gorila.

"Se eu bebo Toddynho demais, ou não... Isso é um problema meu!" A garota grita cheia de ressentimento... Kai inclina sua cabeça em clara confusão a declaração da menina que aparenta se lembrar da situação do amigo dela e hesita em prosseguir com seu ataque... Um conflituoso franzido se instaura em sua face... Ela se decide em não arriscar a vida do amigo capturado dela, mas não parece nem um pouco satisfeita com isso pelo inflar de suas bochechas.

"Vocês não jogam limpo..." Ela diz, olhando para o garoto com julgamento no olhar.

Kai abre sua boca, mas não diz nada... Ele não entende do que ela esta falando, até ele juntar 1+1 e um bulbo de lâmpada metafórica se acender do lado de sua cabeça.

"Você vai ter que nos desculpar," O menino desfaz a sua defesa, mas não tira os olhos da perigosa baixinha. "Mas nós não respondemos muito bem a ameaças de morte... Tentem chegar conversando quinem gente na próxima vez e talvez vocês tenham mais sorte conosco." Os dois jovens diminutos então se calam, mas iniciam uma competição de encaramento pra ver quem perde ao piscar primeiro... enquanto isso...

"Caramba, Saji," Issei cai de joelhos aliviado dando arfadas de ar quase chorando de alegria... "Eu nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz de ver a sua cara feia! Você veio nos salvar, apesar de ser um covarde!"

"Que tipo de agradecimento é esse!? Um simples _obrigado_ , estava bom demais!" Retruca indignado o quarto integrante deste improvável grupo de heróis que acabou de acordar e resolveu se juntar a batalha depois de flagrar os seus companheiros sendo atacados pelo grupo que supostamente deveria estar do mesmo lado que eles... "WoaH!" Saji sente algo tencionar o cordão de seu Sacred Gear, e quase caí para frente quando ele é puxado por Kiba que rolou no chão para terminar agachado em um joelho com uma mão firme no laço em seu pescoço e a outra com uma espada pronta para cortar a corda e se libertar.

"Haah!" O jovem demônio reencarnado desfere um golpe certeiro no cordão, mas no fazer contado com ele, o fio de sua espada quebra e ela se parte em duas... Como nos filmes de ação, a parte superior quebrada sai voando dando vários giros no ar até cair no solo... mas ao invés se encravar no chão, ela se quebra completamente e evapora da existência... assim como o restante dela na mão do chocado espadachim.

"O-o... quuoe!?" Ele diz praticamente tossindo, tendo dificuldades para respirar com a corda de energia lhe sufocando... Como isso pode ter acontecido? A sua espada se quebrou? Isso é um absurdo! Como uma simples corda mágica pode superar a lamina de uma espada criada a partir de seu Sacred Gear!? A não ser que isso não seja uma simples ferramenta mágica, isso não faz o menor-... Os olhos do jovem se abrem em espanto, se sentindo um tanto grogue... _'Sacred Gear?!'_ Ele se pergunta sem conseguir produzir palavras.

"Man... Que sufoco... Por um minuto eu pensei que não ia funcionar..." Saji diz soltando um exagerado suspiro de alivio... ao redor de seu corpo, uma aura púrpura se ascende, indicando o ativar da habilidade especial de seu Sacred Gear... o 'Power Absorption'! A habilidade que segundo Dalle serve para roubar a energia de seus alvos e a transferir para si mesmo, lhe fortalecendo no processo.

"Yikes!" O portador do Absorption Line se espanta ao sentir o influxo de energia aumentar... Fazendo ele se sentir repentinamente como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma batida de energético com cerveja... Não que ele ingira bebidas alcoólicas com freqüência ou algo assim, mas ele já experimentou em algumas ocasiões com amigos... e é assim que ele imagina que ficaria se tomasse a famosa mistura.

"O que você... fez..." Demanda o céptico servo de Rias com uma voz ruidosa... Imbuindo mais de suas reservas de energia demoníaca em seus músculos para tentar se livrar da corda envolta em seu pescoço usando suas mãos... Ele imediatamente obtém sucesso, e afrouxa o laço o suficiente para passar sua cabeça... infelizmente neste momento ele sente as suas forças lhe deixarem novamente e a corda escapa de suas mãos, se tencionando de novo com toda a força ao redor de sua cabeça.

 ***Snap!*** **(** _Sabe quando você estica o elástico do calção, e depois o solta? Pois é..._ **)**

"Umuugh!" O pobre rapaz cai pra trás se debatendo com seu rosto agora todo enrolado com a corda de energia azul.

"Uuuurrgh..." Issei tem um arrepio de empatia a dor do garoto... "Isso deve ter doido."

"Nem me fale..." Concorda Dalle indiferente pagando apenas uma olhada ao jovem agonizando no chão, e voltando a sua atenção a sua tarefa em mãos... que atualmente é o adicionar de seus novos 30 pontos de nível em sua **[Espiritualidade]**... Sim, neste momento em que todos estão distraídos é o momento perfeito para se realizar este Upgrade tão postergado e diminuir um pouco a distancia de poder que ele reparou existir entre ele e as pessoas neste lugar... O NERD não sabe ao certo como acabou nesta situação... Nem Haruka, nem o sumario da QUEST lhe disseram nada sobre ele precisar lutar com esse terceiro grupo... mas ele tem certeza de uma coisa... absolutamente _ninguém_ vai o deter de obter as suas respostas... nem que pra isso ele precise fazer todo mundo de refém, lhes ameaçando mandar pro espaço com uma bomba atômica! **SIM**... Dalle, planeja aumentar a sua **[Espiritualidade]** com a intenção de aumentar significativamente o poder destrutivo de sua técnica, **[Disparo de Mana]** e assim concluir o que veio fazer aqui... Pode parecer um tanto drástico, e na verdade é... No entanto, essa foi a única maneira de se equiparar a tantas pessoas com o nível diversas vezes superior ao dele neste lugar.

' _Fora que com todos esses pontos investidos ali, a minha recuperação de mana vai dar um salto gigantesco... Eu vou poder lutar com a minha_ **[Salvaguarda]** _ativada o tempo todo e ainda ter mana de sobra pra gastar...'_ Ele pensa satisfeito adicionando os pontos e confirmando sua escolha.

 **[Pontos de Nível:** 30 ― 0 **]**

 **[Espiritualidade:** 35 **―** 65 **]**

 ***Ping***

 **[** The Gamer **]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 14 **– Exp:** 182 **/** 1400

 **Título:** Herói (Dadas as circunstancias, aumenta a chance das pessoas o verem de uma forma positiva!)

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **.**

 **HP:** 200 **/** 200 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 4,7 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 335 **/** 335 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 50,4 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 2000 **/** 2000 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 114 **por minuto**

 **.**

 **Força:** 7 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 66,5 **Kg**

 **Vitalidade:** 15 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 22,3%

 **Espiritualidade:** 65 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 30,2%

 **Sabedoria:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **Destreza:** 11 **/** **Velocidade Máxima:** 30 **Km/h**

 **.**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 0

 **Dinheiro:** 13.398,35

 **:Sumario:**

 _Nascido em um cruzeiro no meio do oceano Atlântico... O Nerd amante de videogames Dalle Saint Gates, cresceu nas velhas ruas de Bremen, Alemanha... Em busca de novas oportunidades, sua família se mudou para o Japão em 2012 mas tiveram de se mudar deixando o rapaz sozinho... Agora com 18 anos, Dalle acaba de descobrir um legado esquecido... Se bem utilizado, o Nerd poderá dar um fim a sua maré de azar._

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[2 Minutos antes... No céu, com Haruka, Rias e Sona.]**

"Acho que isso é tudo... Essa seria uma boa hora, para interferirmos..." Aponta Sona, observando a cena se desenrolar abaixo dela.

"Suspiro... Acho que terei de ter uma conversinha com o Akeno depois disso aqui... Aquela garota não repassou a minha ordem de não intervenção para aqueles dois..." Rias pinça o dorso do nariz com dois dedos para amenizar uma dor de cabeça que se aproxima... "Ela fez de propósito, só para ver o circo pegar fogo." A ruiva olha com vingança para a sua **[Dama]** de cabelos negros que apenas se pôs a flutuar, feliz da vida, não muito longe de onde a confusão acontece.

Haruka por sua vez ao lado das duas garotas, apenas sorri... Sabendo que provavelmente, essa não será a conclusão desse evento.

Movidas pela curiosidade de descobrir um pouco mais sobre os garotos que acabam de chegar... As jovens herdeiras seguiram a sugestão de Haruka, e concordaram em apenas assistir as ações da 'equipe dela' por um breve momento com a promessa de que elas veriam algo interessante segundo a menina... E ambas não ficaram decepcionadas, após flagrarem um dos aliados de Haruka literalmente obliterar os mestiços de Anjo-Caído com uma explosão composta aparentemente de mana pura, e nada mais... Nem mesmo o uso de um sigilo como um médium se fez necessário... Ele simplesmente apontou sua mão e como se não fosse nada, comandou uma enorme quantidade de mana muitas vezes maior que a de qualquer humano comum teria dentro de si para atacar os mercenários.

Isso foi uma bela surpresa para as duas nobres...

Porém, no fim o que mais deixou as moças intrigadas, foi descobrir que dois dos garotos lá embaixo, são na verdade dois de seus colegas de escola... Quem diria... Todo esse tempo compartilhando o mesmo espaço, e elas nem se quer suspeitaram que houvesse algo de diferente com essas duas personalidades... Como eles conseguiram esse feito de ficarem completamente ocultos dos radares de Sona e Rias é um completo mistério para elas... Principalmente depois que Rias pôs seus olhos em Haruka... Como um deles poderiam ter alguma ligação com ela e permanecer incógnito a ela e seu Pariato? Rias vêm vigiando a sua reivindicada já a vários meses a fio... Se ela tivesse se encontrado com qualquer um dos alunos da Academia Kuoh, um dos membros de seu Pariato ou seus Familiares ficaria sabendo na hora... Isso tudo esta se vertendo em um grande mistério para Rias, e como apreciadora de um bom mistério... Ela está cada vez mais e mais interessada.

Já Sona por lado, ainda está tentando entender como, Dalle... o seu ex-colega de classe com quem ela trocou algumas palavras justo outro dia, conseguiu esconder uma presença como a que ele está emanando agora? Seu brilho... sua potencia... é totalmente diferente do que era a dois dias... não... algo aconteceu no entremeio de tempo da tarde daquele dia e a manhã de hoje... Só pode ter sido isso! Antes ele era claramente apenas mais um humano entre os muitos daquele lugar... sua postura, seu olhar... tudo nele soava ordinário... _'...Foi por isso que eu descartei imediatamente as suspeitas de Ruruko, sobre a identidade do suposto salvador dela e de Tsubasa...'_ Ela diz prestando mais atenção nas diferenças apresentadas pelo rapaz... Ele nem parece a mesma pessoa! Agora ele claramente apresenta um novo brilho no olhar, a forma como ele se carrega, sua postura... tudo esta diferente... até mesmo sua aparência mudou! Seus cabelos estão um pouco mais compridos e lisos... a cor deles mudou de seu antigo preto para um branco acinzentado... E se os olhos dela não estiverem lhe pregando uma peça, ele parece mais... alto? Tudo isso já diz alguma coisa... mas sobre tudo, a pressão de sua aura foi o que mais mudou... A presença dela meramente podia ser sentida antes, agora, no entanto ela está em par com uma de suas **[Bispo]**! E isso com a **[Evil Peace]** dentro delas, ampliando as suas reservas e aptidão com a magia... É fora do comum!

' _Então era mesmo você, Dalle-san? o tal do herói misterioso que salvou minhas garotas...'_ A morena declara, assim como Rias tentando montar o quebra cabeças.

"Rias... O seu **[Cavalo]** parece estar perdendo a paciência... Vamos nos interpor, antes que ele decapite o Gates-san e o Hyoudou-san..." Sona fala ao ver que as coisas estão esquentando entre os dois membros do Pariato de Rias e os _supostos_ amigos de Haruka.

"Certo... Vamos, lá." Concorda Rias.

"Esperem..." Haruka de repente diz, detendo as duas garotas no lugar delas... "Algo está pra acontecer..." Ela aponta para uma quarta figura de um garoto rastejando dentro de algumas tubulações em direção ao centro da ação.

O que se seguiu depois... foi uma rápida reviravolta com o novo rapaz sacando uma estranha manopla do ar e a usando para criar uma corda de energia que se disparou para frente e se enrolou no pescoço de Kiba Yuuto, para logo em seguida o puxar para trás... assim libertando seus amigos... o garoto que estava sendo contido pela **[Torre]** de Rias aproveita a distração criada pelo seu companheiro e se liberta de sua captora.

"M-mas aquilo! Sacred Gear!? Uooah!" Diz Rias recolhendo um pouco suas asas em surpresa e quase despencando do céu... sorte que ela consegue se agarrar no braço de Sona que a ajudou e se aprumar de volta... infelizmente no processo, ela acaba esticando a manga da camisa da morena de óculos até a rasgar, e a deixar toda desalinhada.

"Tsk... Droga Rias! Olha o que você fez!" Sona tenta consertar o estrago causado por sua amiga que conseguiu alargar varias das casas dos botões superiores de sua camisa, assim fazendo do ato de mantê-la fechada e modesta uma tarefa árdua.

"Hehe... Foi mal..." A ruiva dá um leve croque em sua cabeça, rindo sem jeito.

...

A interação das duas, todavia tem curta duração... Pois ambas percebem uma mudança no ambiente, e se voltam a rapidamente para os indivíduos abaixo delas... para flagrar Dalle, mais uma vez passando por uma drástica mudança no registro de sua presença... ela está aumentando... e aumentando a uma velocidade alarmante! Mas não apenas isso... a sua densidade... algo está acontecendo com a sua densidade! Ela está ficando mais concentrada... Pesada...! Tão pesada quando a própria pressão emitida pela aura de uma delas com sua Energia Demoníaca!

Parece uma piada muito bem bolada... Como poderia aquele humano estar escondendo todo esse poder dentro de si? Não importa o ângulo que você tente enxergar, esse é um feito impossível para um ser humano!

Isso é... Impossível, se você não possui um Sacred Gear.

...

"Haruka-san..." Sona chama a atenção da garota do outro lado de Rias, sendo a primeira das duas a se recuperar do choque...

"Sim?" Responde a jovem calmamente.

"Dalle-san... Ele também possui um Sacred Gear, não é?" Pergunta a moça de óculos, tentando confirmar mais uma das historias que a sua jovem serva havia lhe contado no dia em que foi atacada... Rias mantém suas orelhas atentas a conversa, enquanto observa o show de luzes orquestrado pelo NERD com fascinação... e esperança?

"Oh... Sim! Você pode apostar que sim! Do mesmo jeito que aquele garoto das cordas, o pervertido e aquele pirralho da jaqueta branca... mesmo que eles ainda não tenham mostrado nada... Porque você acha que aqueles Caídos trapalhões tiveram todo o trabalho de armar tudo isso para nos prender naquele lugar?" Informa casualmente a jovem olhando o relógio no pulso direito dela.

Rias quase perde o equilíbrio novamente depois dessa afirmação, mas se recupera a tempo.

"É verdade..." Sona assente com a cabeça, conseguindo disfarçar melhor a sua surpresa... "Você tinha dito isso antes... Sobre como vocês foram forçados para dentro daquela dimensão assim como nós... Então esse é o motivo de vocês estarem aqui."

"Sim... Bom, quase..." Haruka diz, então inclina a cabeça olhando para Rias com um sorriso maroto... "Porque no caso de vocês, foi algo mais voluntario... já que vocês estavam em uma missão de resgate... Não é Gremory-san?"

A ruiva arregala os olhos dela e congela no ar, pela seu espanto... parando os movimentos de suas asas... e assim caindo de novo... Sorte que ela conseguiu agarrar em algo antes de se esborrachar no chão... infelizmente, o algo que ele se agarrou era uma das asas de sua amiga, fazendo com que ambas fossem espiralando direto para o chão... Ainda bem para elas, que como Demônios, seus corpos são muito mais resistentes que os dos humanos, e uma queda de 30 metros não significa muito para elas alem de um susto e algumas contusões.

"Ahahahahahaha! Você viu a cara delas! É impagável!" Gargalha a garota de cabelos castanhos segurando sua barriga.

 _ **{Você está adorando tudo isso não esta?}**_ Diz a voz do dragão residente do Sacred Gear de Haruka através das asas dela.

"Se estou!" Ela confirma sem nenhuma vergonha parando de rir... e então ficando séria, pela primeira vez dês de que toda essa confusão começou... Os olhos dela se cerram à medida que ela direciona a visão dela para as nuvens mais altas do céu... a linguagem corporal dela dá um giro de 360 graus.

"Ei Albion..." Ela diz.

 _ **{Tarde demais... Ele já se foi Haruka.}**_

A moça tenciona as suas mãos fechadas até os ossos dela estalarem.

"Um espião... Não é?" Ela pergunta irritada.

 _ **{Provavelmente... Você sabe o que isso significa não é?}**_ Haruka continua a franzir seus olhos na direção do céu por mais alguns segundos até relaxar e coçar a cabeça.

"Sim... Eu já sei... Ele foi correndo contar pra Madre Superiora..."

 _ **{O Gamer nos instruiu a ficarmos ocultos até a ressurreição do pervertido por algum motivo não? Mas você tinha que ir e abrir a temporada de caça ao sobrenatural porque você estava entediada.}**_ Albion acusa num tom cansado.

"Dezessete anos de espera é muito tempo, Albion... E você sabe que eu sou uma garota de pavio curto... Alem domais... Ter de passar por todo o ensino fundamental, e colégio tudo de novo foi um tremendo pé no saco... Eu estava aponto de explodir! Eu precisava descontar a minha frustração!" Ela diz revoltada.

 _ **{Se você diz...}**_ O dragão interior da jovem desiste de continuar o argumento.

"O que esta feito, esta feito! E digo mais... Aposto que Dalle já tinha previsto que nós não seguiríamos com seu plano original... Por isso ele criou essa rota opcional! Não precisa se preocupar, esta tudo sobre controle... Assim que o NERD estiver de volta, nós poderemos cair matando nos treinamentos! Se abusarmos de sua habilidade para ganhar pontos de status, nós estaremos em forma de novo num segundo! Eu garanto, quando o velho corvo vier, nós vamos chutar a bunda dele tão forte que o Governador vai precisar de um foguete pra encontrá-lo, porque ele vai entrar em orbita!" Proclama a garota com total confiança, sorrindo e assentindo para a própria declaração.

 _ **{Me parece um bom plano...}**_ Diz o parceiro dela sarcasticamente... _**{Com certeza me soa melhor do que aquela sua idéia de viajar clandestinamente em um avião rumo à Alemanha para tentar encontrar Dalle quando você tinha 8 anos de idade.}**_

"Cala a boca, lagartixa! Eu era uma criança! O meu celebro estava em desenvolvimento, é claro que eu teria idéias idiotas!" Haruka se defende corando de vergonha.

 _ **{As vezes, eu imagino se seu celebro ainda está em desenvolvimento.}**_

"O que você quer dizer com isso!?" Desafia a moça agora vermelha de raiva.

 _ **{Nada.}**_

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[De volta com Dalle e os outros...]**

O vórtice ascendente de mana, criado pelo seu acréscimo de pontos em sua **[Espiritualidade]** finalmente se dissipa após soprar por quase 5 segundos... e o Gamer resfolega... tentando reinar sobre a nova sensação dentro de si... Seu corpo pulsa com contínuos espasmos musculares, da mesma forma que um maratonista ao final de uma competição... um fino vapor branco, sai de sua pele, como se ele fosse uma fogueira que acabará de apagar.

' _Incrível...'_ Dalle pensa impressionado, com seu próprio upgrade, flexionando seus braços e mãos.

Sua mana... Ela estava, transbordando!

Ele podia sentir cada um dos seus canais de mana criados com seus upgrades anteriores, aumentarem em volume e intensidade... com seu fluxo antes calmo e sereno, agora correndo violentamente pelas vias... como se procurasse incessantemente um forma de se libertar, lutando contra o seu controle para fluir livremente para fora... Dalle se encontra tendo de forçar sua mana de volta ativamente, para a impedir de eclodir em sua forma de aura.

' _Uh-oh... Isso não está bom...'_ Dalle começa a suspeitar a razão de o porque isso está ocorrendo... não é muito difícil de entender na realidade, se ele for parar pra pensar... A quantidade de sua mana aumentou, isso significa que ele precisa exercer muito mais controle para mantê-la em cheque, ele teoriza... Quer um exemplo? Imagine você carregando um copo de água, você não precisa de quase nenhum esforço para tal ato quase mundano... Agora se imagine tendo de carregar uma grande bacia completamente cheia de água de um canto para o outro, tentando ao máximo não fazer marolas e assim derramar o liquido.

É assim que ele se sente.

' _E agora? O que eu faço pra resolver isso? Será que eu vou ter que tentar desenvolver uma skill de autocontrole, meditação ou sei lá?'_ Ele ponha uma mão na cabeça para abaixar a aba de seu boné, mais uma vez se esquecendo que sua preciosa peça havia sido destruída pelo caçula dos irmãos Lenov, a pouco mais de meia hora.

"Merda... Eu não me sinto mesmo completo sem meu boné... Ele faz parte de mim... Eu deveria ter trazido os meus extras no inventário..." Ele estala os dedos pensando em sua falta de visão... ao mesmo tempo prometendo para si, nunca mais vestir coisas caras quando tiver de se envolver nesse tipo de encrenca.

 ***Ping***

 **[Parabéns! A sua Espiritualidade passou dos 50 Pontos!]**

 **[Como resultado, a skill:** Empata Espiritual **foi criada!]**

...

 **[Empata Espiritual – Passiva]**

 _Habilidade que habilita ao usuário se tornar sensitivo as forças que o rodeiam, e melhora o manejo e controle da Mana em seu poder._

 **[+10% de recuperação de MP]**

 **[+5% no MP Total]**

 **[+5% de dano com magias]**

 **[+5% de defesa mágica]**

 **[+30% no efeito de habilidades relacionadas com MP]**

...

 ***Ping***

 **[** The Gamer **]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 14 **– Exp:** 182 **/** 1400

 **Título:** Herói (Dadas as circunstancias, aumenta a chance das pessoas o verem de uma forma positiva!)

 **Etnia: [** Humana **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **.**

 **HP:** 200 **/** 200 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 4,7 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 351,75 **/** 335(351,75) **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 50,4(55,44) **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 2000 **/** 2000 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 114 **por minuto**

 **.**

 **Força:** 7 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 66,5 **Kg**

 **Vitalidade:** 15 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 22,3%

 **Espiritualidade:** 65 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 30,2(31,71)%

 **Sabedoria:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **Destreza:** 11 **/** **Velocidade Máxima:** 30 **Km/h**

 **.**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 0

 **Dinheiro:** 13.398,35

...

...

...

Dalle olha distraído para o par de janelas que se abriram a sua direita após ouvir o som do alerta e volta a olhar para frente onde os irmãos mercenários agora se encontram de pé e procedem em se reunir novamente... Então o rapaz chicoteia sua cabeça de volta pra janela informativa.

"O QUE!? Isso é SERIO!" O Gamer grita, assustando Issei que estava perto dele, distraído, assistindo Saji enrolando completamente um Kiba enfraquecido com suas cordas.

"Quem! O que! Onde?! O que foi agora!?" Ele diz alarmado olhando para todos os seus possíveis inimigos, pronto para sacar seu Boosted Gear.

"Nada, nada... Não é nada... foi mal..." Dalle dispersa o pânico do garoto com os nervos a flor da pele, sentindo a sua mana interior voltar naturalmente ao seu estado calmo, como era antigamente... e o NERD não consegue deixar de soltar um suspiro de alivio a essa dádiva inesperada que caiu do céu... _'Hum... então quer dizer que subir meus parâmetros acima dos 50 pontos me garante uma habilidade nova... Interessante... de veraz interessante... mais um aspecto oculto de minhas habilidades que eu não conhecia...'_ Ele assente a sua cabeça dispensando todas as suas janelas... _'Imagino se exista um padrão aí... Se eu alcançar 100 pontos em um dos meus parâmetros, eu vou ganhar outra skill?'_ Ele se pergunta contemplativo.

"D-Dalle-san!" Issei chama a atenção do Gamer, recuando dois passos... "Os Anjos-Caídos estão voltando pra cá..."

"Eh?" Dalle vira a cabeça para onde Issei está olhando temeroso, e vê que os irmãos de fato criaram coragem para virem confrontar o grupo do NERD... Seus ferimentos parecem estar se fechando a medida que eles se aproximam, na certa eles devem ter aplicado outra dose daquela substancia que eles aplicaram quando estavam esgotados a pouco... As expressões deles estão em diferentes estados de ira.

Da direita para a esquerda, Dalle os olha um a um novamente... começando pelo mais alto e calvo dos mercenários.

 **[Grigori: Agente]**

 **(Ás do 21)**

 **Nível:** 33

 **Pissuar Galina**

Pissuar, o irmão mais velho... é o mais controlado dos três... Mas nos seus olhos fervem uma tempestade silenciosa de ódio pelo NERD intrometido que arruinou seus planos de fuga... Prosseguindo para o próximo individuo... Dalle registra agora com mais calma, o irmão que aparenta ser o mais exaltado dos três... e o que tem mais cabelo.

 **[Grigori: Agente]**

 **(Invocador Sangrento)**

 **Nível: 27**

 **Zadniy Galina**

Zadniy, o irmão do meio... não está muito preocupado em esconder suas emoções atuais... Com seus dentes a mostra, ele esta literalmente rosnando para Dalle... Sua sede de sangue é tamanha, que pode ser sentida atacando os sensos do Gamer incessantemente, como se o quisesse esquartejar com sua intenção assassina dali mesmo de onde ele está... para a sorte do Gamer... sua skill, Sede de Sangue está apta a protegê-lo desse nível de intenção sem maiores conseqüências.

 **[Grigori: Agente]**

 **(Hipster)**

 **Nível:** 16

 **Lenov Galina**

Lenov, o irmão mais novo... embora agora apresente uma feição de aborrecimento... Seu semblante carrega um bizarro agravo demente consigo... Enfim... nada de novo para o NERD... o adolescente continua parecendo tão perturbado quanto estava lá dentro do Shopping... nem mesmo o chá de porrada que ele levou da mascote da Academia Kuoh conseguiu lhe colocar algum juízo na cabeça... não que Dalle estivesse esperando que ele fosse ter uma mudança de coração nesse curto período de tempo.

A intenção dos mercenários é clara como água... Eles querem sangue!

A caminhada deles continua... com mais força e compostura a cada passo... Os grupos de garotas ao redor apenas observam a isso sem mover um músculo para intervir no progresso deles... Isso chama a atenção de Dalle... Até pouco antes dele e seus comparsas invadirem o local, os irmãos Galina e as garotas estavam lutando ferozmente um contra o outro... Ao menos as garotas e garoto de Rias estavam... Era de se imaginar que a equipe do Conselho de Souna não iria desperdiçar essa chance de finalizar a luta, ou seguir os passos da equipe da ruiva e comprar briga com ele e seu grupo... Mas pelo jeito... esse não parece ser o caso... Dalle se pergunta se Haruka teria algum dedo nisso já que ela resolveu dar o ar de sua graça no campo de batalha... _'Bom... Isso funciona para mim...'_ Dalle pensa... _'Eu posso averiguar do que essa nova palhaçada se trata depois que eu tiver resolvido meus assuntos com esses cretinos.'_

"Vejo que você ainda se encontra entre nós... Gates-san."

Os olhos do rapaz se estreitam num franzido, ao se focarem no estranho adolescente psicopata.

"Digo o mesmo a você Galinha... me surpreende que você ainda esteja de pé depois da coça que você levou daquela tampinha..." O Gamer diz calmamente.

As mãos de Lenov tremem por um momento.

"Como você ainda está vivo..." O hipster perverso se cansa de enrolar e revela uma vez mais sua faceta sinistra... "Eu vi você morrer... Como você pode ainda estar vivo?"

"Correção..." Dalle levanta um dedo... "Você pensa... que me viu morrer... Você nunca me viu cair no chão lá do alto da sua soberba... Oh poderoso exterminador." O rapaz se curva, em uma reverencia renascentista de zombaria.

Uma aura púrpura se acende ao redor de Lenov... Sua face se tenciona e ele joga sua mão aberta para trás, ele então a fecha com força a fazendo tremer e a abre novamente formando uma garra com seus dedos... A luz de sua energia corrompida começa a se reunir em sua mão, formando um núcleo brilhante... com um repentino fechar de mão, Lenov faz a energia acumulada se esguichar pelos cantos de seu punho e assim formar uma familiar lança de luz púrpura.

"Que pena então Dalle-san... Vamos corrigir esse pequeno erro de calculo de imediato." Ele declara num tom de pesar, levantando sua recém formada lança para trás de sua cabeça... e sem qualquer hesitação, atira a afiada e mortal arma de energia condensada no rapaz... Issei ao lado dele, arregala seus olhos ao repentino ato de violência, seu corpo trava e com indignação, ele se encontra impossibilitado de cumprir com os dois comandos que ele ordenou a seu corpo nesses milissegundos... Invocar seu Sacred Gear e defender seu amigo.

Dalle por sua vez, não parecia muito preocupado e não fez nenhum esforço para desviar do ataque... como se ele soubesse que algo, ou alguém interferiria.

 ***Priiiissshhhhhhh!***

E ele estava certo.

Se partindo em varias pedaços até desaparecer... A lança de luz desaparece após colidir com o punho protegido da manopla rubra que adorna o punho fechado do garoto mais emputecido que já teve a honra duvidosa de pisar no pequeno município de Kuoh... Kai Sternenlicht, mantém sua ultima posição adotada com o braço esticado e sua mão fechada, apontada para o estupefato ofensor que o olha de volta com sua boca e olhos abertos.

"Oi! Galinha de macumba! Seus pais nunca te disseram que é feio sair por aí cutucando as pessoas com espetos mágicos?" O menino pergunta se endireitando... seus olhos nunca desgrudando dos três mestiços de Anjo-Caído.

"K-Kai-san!" Issei se recupera e alegre clama pelo garoto menor.

"Grrggrr...!" Lenov grunhi ao se recompor... "Vocês também sobreviveram... portadores..."

"Ei, mas que merda é essa Lenov!? Você não disse que tinha liquidado esses caras?!" Zadniy vocifera balançando seu irmão mais novo pelo braço.

"B-bom... eu..."

"Bah! Dane-se!" Sem paciência para as explicações do garoto, Zadniy o puxa para trás, lhe jogando ao chão... "Eu mesmo vou trucidar estes trastes com minhas próprias mãos e depois..." Seus olhos instáveis e trêmulos com insanidade passeiam ao redor do canteiro de obras, onde um seleto público assiste com interesse a esse show bizarro... "Eu vou lidar com essas vadias... da maneira que elas merecem..."

Pissuar, ao ouvir isso... retrata o seu irmão de cabelos cumprido com ceticismo.

"Zadniy..." Ele diz seriamente... "O que mais você roubou... Não me diga que você afanou o novo experimento do velhote... Zadniy..." Se colocando ao lado do jovem adulto, Pissuar o olha nos olhos... "Você... Você sabe ao que você nos expôs! Já não bastava toda essa trama que você nos envolveu...!? Nós seremos condenados ao fosso!" O homem ruge segurando a gola da camisa de seu irmão com sua mão restante... Zadniy não se incomoda com a explosão de Pissuar e conspicuamente ergue um fantasma de sorriso.

"Apenas se nos pegarem... meu querido irmão..." Ele diz se desvencilhando da mão de seu irmão... "Apenas se nos pegarem... O que não ocorrerá hoje, graças a minha prognose em te desobedecer e limpar aquele laboratório... Eu pretendia vender essa quinquilharia e fazer a grana que nós precisávamos para participar do Leilão de Eddas em três meses... Mas veja só como são as coisas..." Levando sua mão a um bolso de sua camisa, ele produz uma pequena chave de corda metálica do tipo borboleta... "Nós mesmos acabaremos usando essa coisa..."

A dez metros a frente do trio de irmãos... Dalle, Kai e Issei... tomavam com cautela o estranho desenvolvimento ocorrendo diante deles... o que eles estariam tramando agora? Até mesmo Saji, que também estava curioso... roubava alguns olhares de relance, lá de sua posição... mas estava ocupado demais mantendo Kiba no chão, e conseqüentemente, uma revoltada Koneko longe dele e de seus comparsas.

"Dalle-san? Hummm..." Issei chama pelo líder não proclamado do pequeno grupo deles... claramente perguntando sobre como proceder.

O rapaz já em alerta... dispara um silencioso 'Observar' no objeto nas mãos do sujeito de cabelos cumpridos... já considerando mandar todos eles pro espaço se ele não gostar do que aquilo for... Mas se lembra que seu ataque provavelmente está ainda mais poderoso e pondera se essa seria realmente uma boa idéia com ele e seus 'amigos' estando tão perto do marco zero da hipotética explosão.

 ***Ping***

...

 **[Despot Parable – Tipo: Equipamento Espiritual Artificial – Classe: A – Ativo]**

 _Desenvolvido nos obscuros laboratórios pessoais do Governador da Cidadela dos Anjos-Caídos, a partir de projetos roubados em sua fuga do Paraíso... O Despot Parable, é um dos Sacred Gears artificiais criados secretamente com a intenção de fortalecer os membros e apoiadores de sua Facção... Após ele ser fixado à alma de um indivíduo, ele dá à pessoa a capacidade de criar uma redoma ao redor dele, que funciona tanto como uma barreira protetora, quanto uma prisão, para conter quem estiver dentro de sua cúpula._

 **[Rise Barrier: Levanta uma barreira resistente a ataques físicos e mágicos... O tamanho e resistência dela dependerão da quantidade de mana utilizada.]**

 **[Redemption: Transforma a área coberta da barreira em território sagrado! Toda a energia das trevas em seu interior será convertida em combustível para fortalecer, tanto a barreira quanto o usuário!]**

...

...

...

' _Oh man...'_ Dalle diz ao finalizar a leitura da caixa de informações... O objeto na posse daquele caído, se trata de nada mais nada menos do que um Sacred Gear, no formato de uma chave de corda... e ao que tudo indica, um manufaturado sem usuário definido ainda! O plano deles se tornou bem obvio para o Gamer... de alguma forma, eles planejam usar aquilo contra os presentes, aprisionando a todos dentro de uma espécie de redoma mágica junto com eles... ou é o que parece... O equipamento espiritual, ainda possui uma segunda habilidade capaz de transfigurar a propriedade do interior da barreira... Dalle imagina que isso sirva para dar alguma vantagem de campo aos mestiços de Anjos-Caídos já que eles... de alguma forma estão relacionados com o céu... ele pressupôs.

O que o NERD deixou escapar, ao simplesmente não _captar_ o real significado da segunda habilidade por falta de conhecimento... foi o fato de que este Sacred Gear, foi desenvolvido especialmente para o combate contra criaturas nativas do submundo... E que em muito pouco tempo... se deixado quieto, _poderia_ se tornar um verdadeiro abatedor de demônios no prevenir de sua fuga ao mesmo tempo em que os enfraquece, e fortalece seu portador.

"Que droga eles estão aprontando agora? O que é aquilo?" Kai pergunta.

"Um Sacred Gear, assim como o nosso..." Dalle responde em voz baixa... apenas para os dois garotos ao lado dele ouvirem.

"Heh?" Kai e Issei dizem juntos, ao ouvirem a resposta inesperada... O Gamer sai da retaguarda e se coloca do lado direito de Kai, enquanto remove sua jaqueta e a amarra na cintura pelas mangas... A resistente matéria anti-corte que compunha a pesada vestimenta vermelha, já havia se provado ineficaz contra os ataques mágicos do mais novo desses crápulas alados... quem dirá dos mais velhos... agora tudo o que ela estava conseguindo, era fazer o NERD suar debaixo do calor do sol verdadeiro do meio dia.

"Só que aquilo é orientado a defesa, pelo que eu entendi... suas duas técnicas consistem em criar barreiras de contensão ou coisa assim..." Ele adiciona, tomando um pouco de ar... então...

 **-** 50 **de MP** 301,75 **/** 335(351,75) **MP**

"...' **Salvaguarda** '!" A habilidade de reforço dele se ativa, levantando poeira e criando uma aura rosa flamejante não muito diferente das existentes nas expulsões de Ki do anime Dragon Ball usadas pelos guerreiros Z e seus rivais... Dalle sente o reforço dos pontos que a habilidade lhe concede tonificando os seus músculos e afiando os seus sensos a novos patamares... por efêmeros segundos, os seus olhos brilham igual um par de neons com a mesma cor de sua mana... A sensação de suas reservas sendo consumidas já não lhe causa nem se quer um pequeno mal estar... talvez seja porque a sua barra de MP esteja muito maior do que antes, ou porque a sua recuperação de MP cubra completamente o penoso gasto de ativação da Skill, o rapaz não pode ter certeza.

55,44 **de MP** 351,75 **/** 335(351,75) **MP**

A ativação de sua técnica... trás a atenção dos irmãos mercenários de volta para ele e seu grupo... que por terem recebido uma instrução mental do Gamer pelo CHAT da Party que eles compartilham, já estavam se movimentando para executar a nova instrução dele.

Atacar!

 _ **{Hahahaha! Finalmente um pouco de ação! Não está feliz garoto?}**_ Diz a voz animada de Ddrag da grande manopla vermelha recém materializada no braço direito de Issei.

"Cala a boca!" É a resposta dele antes de disparar na corrida... "...' **Boost** '!" as tatuagens em seu corpo se ascendem e brilham intensamente...

 ***BOOST***

 ***BOOST***

 ***BOOST***

 ***BOOST***

Uma tremenda energia invade o corpo do garoto, fazendo ele quase saltar de sua própria pele na surpresa.

"Mas o q-...!? WooooOOOOOOAAAAAAA!"

Um segundo depois Issei se transforma em um borrão e passa pelos três irmãos, literalmente atropelando dois deles e mandando o ultimo pelos ares enquanto continuava em frente sem controle, colidindo e quebrando tudo o que encontra em seu caminho... até tropeçar e cair rolando e quicando varias vezes... só parando quando colide comicamente contra uma pilha de blocos que acaba por soterrá-lo.

O poder infundido pegou de surpresa o paradoxal pervertido de coração puro... que não estava acostumado a controlar tanto poder... O mesmo pode ser dito das espectadoras nas laterais assistindo esse inicio de combate... que pela segunda ou terceira vez no dia... foram pegas de surpresa por uma nova revelação chocante.

Mais um usuário de um Longinus Sacred Gear tinha surgido... e um, extremamente relevante.

"Ghuaarhh... Fi-... Filho da-...ghag... (Cospe no chão)..." Deitado de lado, se apoiando no seu antebraço... Zadniy, segura sua testa... tentando compreender o que acaba de acontecer... Seus olhos estão desfocados e sua cabeça latejando... ele pode sentir diversos ferimentos por toda a extensão de seu corpo, como contusões, deslocamentos e alguns ossos quebrados... nada que algumas semanas de descanso não resolva... mas ainda assim, ferimentos por demasiado preocupantes para o que pareceu ser apenas um simples golpe involuntário.

"Aê o, vagabundo... Até quando você vai ficar aí tomando sol?"

"...Kh...?" Zadniy abaixa sua mão e levanta a cabeça... seus olhos ainda desfocados enxergam a imagem de três indivíduos borrados que lentamente se tornam um a medida que ele se recupera de sua tontura... "Há-...!" E o que ele encontra diante dele, é o integrante mais jovem do grupo de Dalle, lhe olhando com irritação... uma mão na cintura, e a outra brincando com um objeto... o jogando para cima.

Tal objeto é o seu Despot Parable... o Sacred Gear que ele planejava anexar a sua alma para virar o jogo.

A face de Zadniy se contorce em uma carranca tempestuosa de ira.

" _ **Me... Devolva... Isso...**_ " Ordena o mercenário já se erguendo do chão... sangue escorre livre de sua boca e nariz.

O garoto para de atirar a pequena _chave de corda_ em sua mão... olha para ela, e de volta para o mestiço em contemplação.

"Você quer isso?" Ele pergunta inocentemente.

Zadniy assente com a cabeça uma vez... e um largo sorriso sacana se abre no rosto de Kai.

"Pois é... Eu também!" Ele diz, segurando firmemente a chave de corda em sua mão direita equipada com seu Twice Raise... para depois a erguer um pouco e se apunhalar com ela no dorso de sua mão esquerda... mais precisamente na perola que surgiu sobre ela na segunda mutação de seu Sacred Gear... Estranhamente para o menino, ele não sente nenhuma da intensa dor que ele esperava por seu ato... isso é... até varias linhas retas de cor platina que nascem de onde sua mão foi perfurada começarem a se alastrar de sua mão para o restante de seu braço como se fossem raízes de uma arvore.

" _ **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃããããããoooooo!**_ " Zadniy avança contra o garoto como um louco, invocando uma grande lança de luz... Ele tenta empalar o pequeno garoto, mas este desvia do ataque com um giro lateral, e revida avançando com uma forte cotovelada no estomago do ofensor... chegando até a levantá-lo do chão... sangue e saliva, voam da boca dele... ele certamente quebrou algumas costelas aqui, mas Kai ainda não havia terminado... com Zadniy ainda suspenso no ar pelo seu cotovelo, Kai segue rapidamente com uma sucessão de socos que propelem mais e mais o corpo do mercenário para longe do chão.

"É hora de dizer tchau, palhaço! ' **Twin Raise** '!" Os vãos das placas metálicas que compõem a manopla de Kai, brilham em vermelho intensamente, sinalizando o ativar de sua segunda habilidade que dobra uma vez todos os seus atributos já aumentados pela quebra de limite de poder natural do seu Sacred Gear.

 ***POOSSshhh!***

No conectar do punho do menino com a barriga de Zadniy, um som seco semelhante ao de um saco de areia sendo atingido ressoa por todo o canteiro de obras... Uma expulsão de vento acontece para todos os lados em razão do poderoso ataque gerado pelo menino... O corpo do mercenário vitimado dobra sobre o punho plantado nele... e se sobreleva alguns centímetros no ar, antes de ser trazido de volta ao chão pela gravidade.

 ***Thud***

Zadniy se esparrama no chão, já fora de si... sua face congelada em uma expressão que mistura dor e incredulidade.

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh..." Mesmo fatigado, Kai se nega a baixar a sua guarda, e continua a escrutinizar o corpo inconsciente de seu rival... pronto a reiniciar o combate com ele no menor sinal de reação... Para a alegria dele... Zadniy não se levanta novamente.

"E vê se fica no chão... Hahh... Porque eu... Hahh... Já não agüento mais...?" Confuso... e mais cansado do que ele esperava, Kai perde as forças de suas pernas e desmorona sobre um joelho com as duas mãos no chão... "O... (Arfada)... O que é... Isso... Hahh..." O menino nota a sua visão ficando deturpada com riscos e pontos brancos... sua cabeça ficando leve, e o som das coisas ficando ocas e distantes... Ele percebe que está perdendo a consciência, e luta contra isso usando toda sua força de vontade.

' _Que droga é essa!? Eu não posso estar tão cansado!'_ Ele diz pra si mesmo suando frio... é aí que lhe ocorre algo... e ele olha para a mão esquerda, onde ele espetou o Sacred Gear que seu inimigo pretendia usar... e sua intuição se prova correta... todo o seu braço esta pulsando com veias e nervos a flor da pele... um familiar vapor começa ser produzido pelos poros de sua derme, enquanto a perola em sua mão, espetada pela chave de corda, brilha na cor azul.

' _Outra mutação em... Hehehe... então eu não imaginei, ter ouvido sua voz..._ _ **Schalahart**_ _...'_ Ele diz em sua mente com um sorriso esgotado no rosto.

Nos confins de seu âmago... Kai sente uma força se mover.

 _ **{De fato... Você ouviu... Meu Lorde...}**_ Diz uma voz sem gênero com um alto grau de interferência... O menino agora pode sentir a presença desse 'ser' com clareza em seu interior... Dês do momento em que Issei revelou ter a capacidade de conversar com seu dragão interior, Kai começou a procurar dentro de si, algo semelhante... só por curiosidade... E surpreendentemente, ao iniciar sua procura, ele já encontrou um pico de energia irregular que parecia estar chamando por ele! Bem... não com uma voz propriamente dita... mas sim com um sentimento... um segundo pensamento que não lhe pertencia.

Foi aí que ele começou a suspeitar que talvez... O espírito da criatura dentro dele, estivesse tentando se comunicar.

Balançando sua cabeça... Kai devagar se ergue, mas cai sobre os dois joelhos e um braço no chão.

 _ **{Não tema... Em nossa ultima troca de pele... O laço de nossos seres... Também evoluiu...}**_

Em meio à violenta dor se espalhando por seu braço esquerdo todo envolto em linhas que mais parecem ter saído de uma placa de circuito impressa... o menino vagamente consegue escutar o que o espírito dracônico de seu Sacred Gear original está lhe dizendo... o vapor sendo gerado por seu braço esquerdo, agora também começa a ser expelido pelo seu direito com manopla e tudo.

A consciência do garoto começa a apagar e voltar, como se ele estivesse grogue de sono.

 _ **{...Isso significa... que assim como nós Lindworms... Você também pode se adaptar, então não tema meu Lorde...}**_ O espírito pausa por um momento para permitir que o garoto assimile a sua mensagem... _**{Porque a partir de agora... O que não te matar... Te deixará mais forte...**_ **Muito** _ **mais forte.}**_

Os olhos do garoto quase saltam de suas orbitas.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mesmo sem haver fogo algum... Kai sente todos os nervos de seu corpo se incendiarem, e ele cai no chão se debatendo em agonia.

Enquanto isso, Dalle estava cuidando de sua parte da encrenca a alguns metros dali... fazendo frente aos dois irmãos Galina restantes... ou pelo menos era isso o que ele planejava... mas parece que o destino finalmente havia decidido sorrir para ele neste dia onde tudo inventou de dar errado... Issei Hyoudou, o seu colega de classe pervertido havia acabado de patrolar o grupo inteiro de mestiços sem ninguém precisar fazer nada... ele só ativou seu Sacred Gear, e saiu passando por cima de tudo em seu caminho... Dalle já conhecia o efeito de multiplicar os pontos de status que a manopla vermelha do garoto oferecia, mas ele não imaginava que o aumento de pontos fizesse tanta diferença na hora do vamos ver... Poderia o NERD ser capaz de fazer isso também se subir seus pontos de status o suficiente?

' _Isso é um assunto para mais tarde...'_ Empurrando sua curiosidade para as gavetas de tópicos não resolvidos em sua mente... Dalle caminha para os dois irmãos restantes no chão... Kai havia se prontificado em neutralizar o irmão que saiu voando mais para longe... Ele parecia estar se saindo bem lá do seu lado, o irmão psicopata de cabelos cumpridos não se mostra estar no mesmo nível do garoto... não ferido do jeito que está, não com aquele moleque assustador e seu Sacred Gear mutado prontos para reformar a cara dele.

"Muito bem... A hora de brincar acabou..." Dalle estala os nós dos dedos de sua mão... "Agora eu e vocês vamos bater um papo, e será melhor que vocês me respondam da maneira como se deve... caso contrario, eu vou ter de persuadi-los..." Permitindo que sua mana, flua para seus olhos para maior dramaticidade... Dalle faz com que suas retinas brilhem como neons rosa, no mesmo tom da aura crepitando seu redor.

"Tch..." Pissuar cospe no chão do seu lado, e usa seus cotovelos e joelhos para se levantar... ele está visualmente acabado... e os números mostrados na caixa de informações aberta pelo Gamer, não são nem um pouco mais promissoras... Dalle sabe que nem ele, e nem Lenov do lado dele o usando como apoio para se levantar, são ameaças para ninguém.

"É aí que você se engana... meu querido portador..." Pissuar diz ao terminar de levantar seu irmão... "Nós podemos estar cercados... e enfraquecidos... mas ainda não estamos vencidos..." Os olhos do experiente mercenário se afiam em desafio ao seu destino... "Tudo o que precisamos fazer para vencer é pegar um de vocês e usar como refém para nos retirarmos daqui em segurança." Ele retira uma espécie de empunhadura de espada (sem lamina) de um de seus bolsos internos... "Foi pra isso que as suas amiguinhas vieram não é? Para vir pegar os brinquedinhos delas de volta."

"Você me decepciona Dalle-san..." Lenov diz com uma expressão de genuíno desapontamento... também puxa um cabo de espada sem lamina de um compartimento em sua bolsa... "Eu sabia... que você era uma aberração da natureza... Mas não esperava que estivesse associado com demônios."

"Perdão?" Do que esses homicidas malucos poderiam estar falando? Claro... Eles estão claramente se referindo as duas alunas celebridades de sua escola e suas respectivas equipes que pelo que Dalle viu com seus próprios olhos, assim como ele, Kai, Issei e Saji... não são nada normais... Só que elas não poderiam estar aqui para salvá-los... poderiam? Como elas ficaram sabendo de seu predicamento? E porque se meteriam nessa confusão? Seriam elas parte de alguma organização secreta de combate ao crime, tipo a Liga da Justiça? Não isso é idiota... quem em seu juízo perfeito se dedicaria a um trabalho merda desses... somente em desenho animado mesmo... E que historia seria essa de demônio...? Lenov disse isso figurativamente ou...

"O que? Você não sabe o que se passa, garoto?" Pissuar diz apontando a empunhadura de espada na direção de Dalle, uma lâmina composta de luz cresce dela, para a surpresa do rapaz, que se pergunta de onde diabos esses caras continuam tirando esses apetrechos legais do nada... "Bom é uma pena... estando conscientes ou não, vocês obviamente se tornaram objetos de interesse para as senhorias dessa cidade, e isso faz de vocês a nossa melhor chance de sair daqui inteiros... Agora desfaça essa aura que você ergueu, e se entregue... ou vou fazer uma bagunça cortando os seus braços e te levar assim mesmo."

Dalle suspira.

"Se é assim que você quer fazer as coisas..." Deixando que os seus extintos de Gamer lhe guiem, o rapaz respira fundo e assume uma guarda alta de boxeador... "Ta legal então, _CAI DENTRO_!" Ele declara em voz alta antes de partir para o ataque.

Lenov toma à frente de seu irmão em resposta a ofensiva do seu antigo alvo que supostamente não deveria mais respirar.

"Dalle-san!" O rapaz escuta a voz de uma garota o chamar de longe em preocupação... Ele a reconhece como sendo a de Ruruko... a garota cuja a vida ele salvou no dia anterior... Claro, ele não tem tempo de pensar muito no assunto, ou mesmo de olhar para ela para verificar se algo está errado... pois Lenov já está em cima dele com seu 'Sabre de Luz' púrpura ativado.

Com sua nova destreza proporcionada pela sua skill, **[Salvaguarda]**... Dalle consegue evitar o ataque horizontal na altura de seu pescoço, se abaixando... se aproveitando da posição de seu braço, Lenov segue com seu ataque tentando acertar o Gamer com um corte diagonal de cima pra baixo... O Gamer não quer testar as propriedades do Sabre de Luz do garoto e arriscar descobrir que são as mesmas dos existentes nos filmes Star Wars, portanto ele se joga no chão e rola de lado o mais rápido que pode, se colocando parcialmente de pé novamente... Lenov não se detém, e com rosnares, ele tenta estocar o NERD de cabelos brancos com repetidas e rápidas investidas... Dalle também não para, cerrando seus dentes, ele se balança de um lado para o outro, se esquivando dos ataques como pode... suas habilidades, **[Sede de Sangue]** e **[Sensor de Perigo]** trabalhando em conjunto a todo o vapor, respectivamente lendo a intenção de ataque antes dele ocorrer, e lhe informando como o evitar... O Gamer praticamente entra em um transe... sua mente, corpo e Skills literalmente sincronizados, e focados em um único objetivo.

Subjugar a **[Aliança Galina]**.

"Fique―... Parado!" Diz Lenov, revoltado com a desenvoltura inesperada do Gamer... Ele recua com um impulso para trás e invoca uma lança de luz com sua mão livre... "Morra!" Sem hesitar, ele atira a lança que rapidamente cobre a pequena distancia entre eles, Dalle cogita apenas desviar do ataque, mas o seu lado presunçoso resolve se fazer presente, e ele decide se mostrar um pouco para tirar uma onda... o lado racional de sua mente, sabe do grau de periculosidade existente em suas ações irresponsáveis... mas... falando francamente... Para ele, já está mais do que na hora de devolver um pouco do estresse causado por esses assassinos... e para isso, nada melhor do que instigar medo em seus corações dando uma de Dante pra cima deles.

Um sorriso se forma no rosto de Dalle... ele se endireita, e apenas recebe o ataque mágico de seu rival de peito aberto.

 ***PrUosH***

Um rodada de resfôlegos ao redor dele ocorre... Dalle não precisa olhar para ninguém para saber que o seu 'publico' deve estar chocado com o que acaba de acontecer... Isso trás um sorriso ao rosto do rapaz... esse era a reação que ele esperava... A lança de luz, o empalou por completo no peito, atingindo órgãos vitais como seu coração e pulmão... mas como da ultima vez, ele não se sente muito incomodado ou restringido com o a dor... não que ninguém possa ver a sua complexão, visto que ele se inclinou para baixo para esconder seu rosto, e assim causar mas drama.

"ISSO! Aí está! Dessa vez eu consegui!" Lenov comemora com o gesto de levantar um punho e o retrair para baixo... "Olhe irmão eu...―"

 ***Soco***

"Gahaa... aaaarh..." O jovem mestiço caí no chão, segurando seu rosto ensangüentado... seu nariz está quebrado.

"Lenov... seu idiota..." Pissuar furioso marcha até o seu familiar agonizando, e o pega pela gola da camisa... "... Nós deveríamos _**imobilizá-lo**_ para podermos sair daqui... não _**matá-lo**_!"

"D-des... culpe... Ghh...!" Pissuar o larga e olha envolta ao redor de si... apressadamente em busca de um novo alvo para ele tentar capturar antes dos demônios no local se cansarem deste jogo... ele logo encontra Kai, não muito longe dali sobre o seu outro irmão, tendo uma conversa com ele... Se preparando para se propelir até eles e capturar o menino desprevenido, ele flexiona seus joelhos abre suas asas regeneradas e voa para frente com um forte piso no chão...

 ***FuoOOOOsssssSS!***

Infelizmente, ele é obrigado a recuar quando um disparo de energia rosada cruza a sua frente e voa diagonalmente na direção do céu... Ele conhece esse ataque.

Caindo de volta ao solo com um joelho no chão, ele vira para encarar com o ódio e espanto o NERD com sua mão apontada para ele e... ainda e pé.

"Abandonar o jogo no meio da partida... É contra as regras..." O mercenário calvo escuta ele dizer ainda com sua cabeça abaixada, num tom calmo... então... aos poucos... ele vê o jovem, endireitar a posição de suas costas, e erguer os seus olhos em sua direção... sua face não carrega uma expressão de dor ou preocupação... somente... soberba... "E a penalidade para tal agravo... é a eliminação..." O rapaz sorri perversamente... então ele leva uma mão até a lança brilhante ainda incrustada em seu peito... a agarra... e a aperta.

 ***PriShTtss***

Um rombo preenchido de estática, é deixado no ferimento antes ocupado pela lança... estática essa, acompanhada do famoso ruído branco que encontrávamos em TVs antigas... nenhuma gota de sangue é derramada no entanto... Mas então... perante os olhos vidrados de todos, como que num passe de mágica... o ferimento deixa de existir, sendo substituído por pele normal... assim como que se ele simplesmente tivesse trocado de sintonia.

Os olhos de Pissuar se arregalam igual pratos... um suor gélido começa a cair de seu rosto... o pânico finalmente começa a se instaurar no mais resguardado dos três irmãos... Esse NERD era outro desses sujeitos 'irregulares', não era? Assim como Haruka, o seu alvo primário... 'Em um momento como esse... Merda...' Ele amaldiçoa a sua sorte silenciosamente... estivesse ele em melhores condições, ele poderia sem duvidas lidar com o garoto... mas depois de ter seu corpo quase obliterado pelo pirralho da manopla vermelha, a opção de um combate direto com alguém assim não lhe parece algo viável... ainda mais com ele manifestando esses estranhos poderes mágicos esporádicos.

"D-Dalle-san! Uma ajudinha aqui! Auauuaaghhh... Eu to preso!" O rapaz escuta um pedido de ajuda... em curiosidade, ele vira a cabeça para a direção o dono da voz clamante.

"Ah qual é..." Dalle realiza um 'Face Palm' a situação em que um de seus comparsas se colocou.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[** **Pelo Canteiro de Obras... com Haruka, Rias, Sona & cia...** **]**

Que... Porra... É... Essa...

Essa é a palavra que ilustra o que se passa na mente da maioria das expectadoras da batalha atual entre os irmãos Grigori e a equipe de Dalle... Por ordem de suas senhorias, nenhuma das integrantes de ambos os Pariatos deveria interferir no combate das duas equipes... pois elas gostariam de observar por um momento, o desenrolar do conflito... A grande maioria das meninas, podia facilmente reconhecer ao menos duas das figuras que se puseram a batalhar contra os seus atuais inimigos... eles eram o famoso pervertido de Kuoh e o estrangeiro repetente... os outros garotos, um loiro, uniformizado com as cores da Academia Kuoh e o menino mais novo, são elementos desconhecidos.

Pelo que as garotas haviam compreendido, essa estranha miscelânea de garotos, estava relacionada de alguma forma com Haruka Minami... a nova reivindicada de Rias Gremory... Isso por si só já era estranho... O que Issei Hydoudou, o Gates-alguma coisa, um estudante aleatório e um moleque com cara de poucos amigos teriam em comum com a reivindicada de Rias... como eles se conheciam? Isso significaria que eles estavam cientes do mundo sobrenatural esse tempo todo? Essas eram algumas das perguntas que pairava no ar... e elas só continuavam a se amontoar.

Haruka aparece do nada, e inverte o jogo, salvando as pessoas que vieram lhe salvar... depois o conhecido NERD chega arrebentando tudo com um único ataque mágico... então, os outros três garotos lhe acompanhando revelam possuírem Sacred Gears... um deles inclusive, sendo um usuário de um Longinus! E por fim, mas não menos impressionante, o NERD mais uma vez chama a atenção para si, recebendo um ataque direto no coração e dá com os ombros para isso, como se não fosse nada... O que estaria acontecendo neste lugar?

...

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... Esse NERD metido já está mostrando as asinhas..." Haruka Minami descende ao solo, ao lado de Rias e Sona, que já se recuperaram do tombo que elas sofreram ao despencarem de sua posição nos céus.

"Haruka-san..." Rias olha para a garota de cabelos castanhos com olhos inquisitivos... "O que... exatamente... nós estamos presenciando...? Quem...―"

"Mais tarde Gremory-san, mais tarde..." Haruka deflete as perguntas da ruiva por hora, a frustrando... ela vai para insistir e perguntar algo novamente mais uma nova voz se interpõe entre elas.

"A minha **[Peão]** estava correta... Dalle-san, ele possui um Sacred Gear com propriedades curativas..." Rias reconhece a voz, de Sona e se vira para ela.

"Como é?" Diz a jovem Gremory.

Sona a retrata por um minuto e volta a observar o conflito.

"Ruruko... minha peça **[Peão]**... Ela descreveu as pessoas que as salvaram outro dia... e elas batem com Gates-san e aquele menino de jaqueta branca... Ela também mencionado algo de suas habilidades especiais..." A moça cruza os braços... "O menino menor possuía super força, e grande tenacidade... o outro com maior se utilizava de ataques mágicos para lutar, e seu Sacred Gear podia curar ferimentos... tanto os dele, quanto os de Tsubasa... mesmo ambos sendo mortais."

"O que! Ele..." Rias aponta para o NERD... "Ele pode curar demônios!?" A pertinaz ruiva olha perplexa da morena para Dalle.

Sona franze o rosto de irritação ao estardalhaço de sua amiga, mas ainda assim a responde de forma culta.

"É o que parece..."

Haruka rola os olhos de um lado para o outro a interação das meninas ao lado dela... Os indivíduos ali estão matando um ao outro, e essas garotas estão mais preocupadas com os brinquedos que eles carregam... Ah... O que se podia esperar de demônios... Não que Haruka possa falar muito dos outros, quando ela mesma adora uma boa confusão.

Um sorriso vem ao rosto dele.

"-aaaaAAAAaaaahhhhhhhhh!" O grito de agonia de Kai, o menino que acompanhava Dalle, ressoa.

"O que foi agora?" Rias pergunta... olhando para o menino caído ao solo... "O que deu nele?"

"Esqueça o menino, olhe ali..." Sona declara com uma voz apontando para um pequeno brilho quase imperceptível no céu.

"Uh-Oh..." Haruka diz desfazendo seu sorriso.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[De volta com Dalle e os outros... momento antes...]**

"Você sabe que pode se livrar usando sua super força, não?" Dalle diz ao lado do garoto de cabelos castanhos, cuja manopla se encontra presa debaixo de uma pilha de detritos.

"Eu perdi a consciência quando um desses blocos caiu na minha cabeça... os meus Boosts foram cancelados...! Gh... Agora me ajuuuda! Grrr..." Issei se debate, inclinando a cabeça para trás, tentando puxar seu braço direito preço com seu braço livre.

Dalle olha para a manopla vermelha desproporcionalmente grande em comparação ao braço fino do menino, e então de volta para o próprio.

"E... você não desativa esse trambolho pra se soltar, porque...?"

"Gggghhhhhhhhhh... AAhh... Puff... Huff... Huff..." Issei se cansa, depois de tentar se livrar com todas as forças, e já sem fôlego, desiste... "Ddrag disse que... Puff... Seu eu interromper a nossa conexão agora... Huff... Ele não vai poder se manifestar de novo por pelo menos uma semana..."

Dalle levanta os braços em exaspero, e os deixa cair.

"E eu presumo que você ainda não ativou os seus Boosts, porque, algo lhe impede?"

"Woah Dalle-san! Como você sabe?!" Issei diz sinceramente impressionado.

"Eu sou adivinho... vem, vamos tirar você daí..." Dalle reativa sua habilidade, **[Salvaguarda]** , e começa a remover os detritos de cima da manopla de Issei, até ele conseguir puxar-se... ele, dança um pouco ao quase cair de costas no perder de equilíbrio ao se soltar, mas consegue encontrar o céu centro de balanço antes de ir ao chão.

"Pronto... Feliz?" Dalle pergunta, dando as costas e caminhando de volta para onde ele deixou Pissuar e Lenov caídos no chão... antes de ir ao 'socorro' de Issei... ele havia se certificado de desferir um **[Power Strike]** na cara de cada um deles, como forma de prevenção, e assim evitar maiores problemas... o problema, é que o seu plano funcionou um pouco bem demais... os mercenários parecem ter tomado gosto pela terra debaixo deles, e se recusam a levantar... ou acordar de sua soneca.

"-aaAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAHHH!"

Issei e Dalle abruptamente se viram para direção do grito, reconhecendo a pessoa da qual ela pertence.

"Kai-san/Kai!" ambos dizem respectivamente em preocupação... eles o vem caído de joelhos, segurando uma de suas mãos em grande aflição... sem pensar duas vezes, eles correm para auxiliar o seu amigo em comum.

"Hmm?" Talvez seja por causa de sua **[Mente de Gamer]** lhe estar acalmando o tempo todo... ou por puro golpe de sorte... mas Dalle consegue registrar uma mudança de posição em sua sombra, mesmo com sua cabeça ocupada e seus olhos olhando para frente... ruminando isso em sua mente por um milésimo de segundo, o rapaz conclui que deva existir uma nova fonte de luz vinda de trás dele.

' _Fonte de luz... Isso significa... Oh shit...'_ Um ataque de um inimigo ainda não identificado.

"CUIDADO!" Dalle não perde tempo, e sem aguardar por uma de suas skills para lhe avisar da existência do ataque ou falta dele, se joga no chão puxando Issei junto... um segundo depois, uma chuva de lanças de luz da cor lilás passa rasgando o ar por suas cabeças.

 ***WoooOOOOsshhhh***

O som de impactos contra maquinários, materiais de construção e o próprio solo, toma conta do lugar... por pouco mais de cinco segundos, o castigo continua incessante, até três doloridos gritos de terror e aflição se juntar ao coro da destruição... diminuindo em intensidade, o impressionante ataque surpresa termina... deixando para trás apenas o som dos detritos que voaram ao céu retornando a terra... e dos três indivíduos, presumidamente alvos do ataque, se engasgando em seu próprio sangue.

 ***Ping***

 **[QUEST COMPLETADA!]**

 **[QUEST: Um presente de Leknaat! PS: Não precisa agradecer o Update. ― QUEST COMPLETA]**

 **Sinopse:** _A cidade de Kuoh não tem descanso... Uma Dungeon abarrotada de monstros se abriu e está a espera de vitimas desavisadas que por ventura acabem caindo dentro dela! Alguém precisa fazer algo a respeito! E quando dizemos alguém eu quero dizer um certo Gamer que não tem nada para fazer alem de comer e jogar videogame o dia inteiro!_

 _ **ATUALIZAÇÃO**_ _:_ _Você trombou com um dos responsáveis pela aparição das Dungeons e descobriu que ele e seus irmãos o querem morto!_

 **...**

 _ **[Condições de Vitoria :** Vá até a nova Dungeon e a destrua derrotando o seu BOSS!_ – FALHO **]**

 **[Condições de Vitoria :** Derrote os três Irmãos Galina no canteiro de obras ao lado do Shopping! – COMPLETADO **]**

 **[Condição BONUS:** Não permitir a morte de nenhum de seus aliados... (as seus colegas de escola inclusas!) ― COMPLETADO **]**

 **...**

 **[Recompensa :** Nada **]**

 **[Recompensa :** 100.000 **EXP!** **Livro de Habilidade:** Game Field Arts! **]**

 **[Recompensa BONUS:** **Livro de Habilidade** : Velho Álbum de Cartas! **]**

...

...

...

Dalle, levanta sua cabeça... se empurrando do chão, para a verificar a nova caixa de informações azul.

' _Os irmãos Galina estão mortos…?'_ Dalle lê vagamente, analisando a tela da QUEST em choque... Inclinando sua cabeça para cima, ele pode confirmar com seus próprios olhos a veracidade do ocorrido... estendidos no chão, com seus corpos cheios de buracos, se encontram Lenov, Pissuar e Zadniy completamente sem vida... sem as gametags sobre eles... Um fim adequado para esses irmãos que viviam pelo fio da espada, e com certeza um alento para as almas das pessoas que possivelmente sofreram nas mãos deles... Porem...

Isso também quer dizer que o rapaz já não vai conseguir as respostas dele... Não que isso importe no momento.

Algo inesperado está acontecendo aqui... e por alguma razão... ele acha que não vai gostar do que quer que seja.

" **É lastimável... Realmente lastimável..."** Uma voz rouca e carregada, ressoa por todo o canteiro de obras... de todas as direções... com frieza e poder sendo acentuados em cada sílaba... **"Mas, parece que a minha fé... Mais uma vez se provou estar equivocada."**

Então... vem o cheiro... Um odor ácido, sulfuroso e insuportável toma conta do lugar... O rapaz de cabelos brancos reconhece esse cheiro de suas aulas de química... Isso é enxofre... As pupilas de Dalle se dilatam... ele consegue sentir, graças a suas habilidades sensoriais, uma poderosa e dominante presença se instaurar na locação... Algo tão denso, podre e pesado, que ele se encontra tendo dificuldade de respirar, como se sua traquéia estivesse sendo apertada... nem piscar ele consegue... Seu corpo parece ter parado de responder aos seus comandos... Mas a pior parte, é o sentimento de pânico que essa presença instiga... Ele sente um desejo incontrolável de fugir, de se esconder de correr para o mais longe o possível... como se cada célula de seu corpo estivesse tendo um colapso nervoso.

As mãos do rapaz tremem... E sua bile começa a subir em resposta a uma náusea... Ele sabe o que esta se passando.

Esse poder avassalador que ele está sentindo... _'Esta carregado de sede de sangue!'_ Apertando os olhos bem fechados... Ele tenta se concentrar na sensação defensiva de sua habilidade 'Sede de Sangue'... E não muito tempo depois.

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

O rapaz recupera a sua capacidade de respirar e movimento do corpo, bem a tempo antes de perder a consciência... Enquanto a voz ominosa que parece vir de todas as partes, continua a sua pronunciação.

" **Mesmo possuindo o brilho da centelha divina... as almas daqueles que já nasceram em pecado... sempre se encontrará debilitada pelo seu lado mundano."**

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

A avalanche de Level Ups de sua skill continua e ele sente sua náusea e transpiração elevada retrocederem... assim como o cessar de sua tremedeira.

" **A vocês, maculadas criaturas da noite... E também a vocês, jovens almas perdidas que por livre arbítrio se afastaram da luz do divino por ambicionar os prazeres dos condenados... Eu voz deixo um aviso."**

Uma onda de pressão recai sobre as costas de todos os presentes, fazendo com que todos os que ainda estavam e pé, caíssem de joelhos... só com algumas exceções de indivíduos que conseguiram se manter de pé, como Rias no canto do campo de visão de Dalle, Sona ao lado dela e Haruka não muito longe, olhando para o céu com um olhar consternado.

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

Finalmente, Dalle recupera o completo controle de suas emoções, e se empurra do chão... Com movimentos flácidos, ele força os seus joelhos a sustentarem o seu peso e luta para manter o equilíbrio com a sua cabeça ainda rodando um pouco.

" **Hoje, lhes será permitido que vocês continuem com vida, mas não se enganem... A hora da colheita se aproxima, o amanhecer de uma nova era! E neste novo tempo... não haverá lugar para nenhum de vocês."**

"Essa não..." O rapaz, escuta um baixo murmuro de Haruka, com seus olhos ainda vidrados nas nuvens... _'Estaria ali o responsável por tudo isso?'_ Imagina o rapaz também inclinando sua cabeça para trás... Ele não consegue ver nada, alem de um céu semi-encoberto... A presença pútrida ainda cerca a todos opressivamente, mas por mais que ele procure, o rapaz não consegue localizar o seu dono.

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

 ***Ping***

 **[A sua habilidade:** Sede de Sangue **Subiu de nível!]**

...

 **[Sede de Sangue – Nível:21 – Exp:304/2100 – Passiva/Ativa – Custo: ? MP]**

 _Todo ser possui a habilidade natural de sentir o perigo... Mas poucos de fato possuem a capacidade se sentir a intenção maligna que precede o perigo... O numero caí ainda mais quando falamos de pessoas com a capacidade de projetar sua sede de sangue e usá-la como arma para paralisar, afugentar ou intimidar alguém... E agora, você pode se considerar um desses sortudos._

 **[Modo Ativo: Direcione a Skill ao seu alvo com uma intenção em mente! A chance de sucesso vai depender da quantidade usada de MP e a RM do alvo!]**

 **[Modo Passivo: O nível da Skill determina sua rapidez em detectar e se proteger da intenção projetada de seus inimigos.]**

...

O Gamer enfim retoma a confiança em seus pés, ao ver que mundo parou de girar... Ele chacoalha sua cabeça, e começa a olhar em volta e para o céu francamente a procura do homem que acabou com a vida dos mercenários mestiços e quase com as dele e de Issei a tiracolo.

' _Foi queima de arquivo... Não a sombra de duvidas... Esse desgraçado, seja ele quem for, matou aqueles três para calar a boca deles!'_ Dalle não se conforma... ele ainda não acredita no que acaba de acontecer... a sua única chance de descobrir mais sobre as pessoas que estavam visando os seus pais acabam de escorregar por entre os seus dedos num simples piscar de olhos... Os dentes dele rangem com a força que ele exerce sobre os seus maxilares, quase ao ponto de arrancar sangue de suas gengivas... Na verdade, se ele não estivesse tão abalado pela demonstração de poder desse 'ser', ele seria mais vocalmente ofensivo para ilustrar sua revolta... Mas neste momento ele opta pela coisa mais inteligente a se fazer e apenas tenta detectar o local de onde essa _presença_ se origina.

" **Quanto a vocês... Jovens portadores dos desejos da aberração criada pelo devaneio de meu pai... Não precisam se afligir... De fato..."**

 ***Ping***

 **[Sensor de Perigo Ativado!]**

A Skill preventiva do Gamer, sente o perigo se aproximar... e se ativa... Instantaneamente transferindo para a mente dele, informações referentes ao perigo a caminho.

" **Eu decidi ser piedoso... Por isso vou salva-los da penúria de assistir o seu mundo sucumbir... Que as suas almas encontrem descanso nos braços da eternidade."**

"Ai... Meu... Pai...!" Dalle zapeia sua cabeça para o norte, na direção das serras que abraçam os limites do município... Inúmeros pontos luminosos brilham no horizonte... Fazendo uma sensação mórbida de dejavu lembrar o rapaz de que a mesma coisa lhe aconteceu quando ele completou sua primeira QUEST.

E como da outra vez... Tudo parece diminuir de velocidade no ponto de vista de Dalle novamente... Varias coisas acontecem a sua volta no acercar da mortal chuva de lanças, e ele consegue assimilar tudo quase como se ele estivesse em terceira pessoa... Ele imagine se essa seria mais uma das funções de seu Sacred Gear ou apenas o uma forma do corpo dele lhe avisar que ele se encontra em seu leito de morte.

A sua esquerda direta, Issei se encontra esparramado no chão, ainda inconsciente por causa da segunda onda de Sede de Sangue do inimigo... o garoto resistiu muito bem a primeira no entanto, as marcas em seu corpo brilhavam em sua defesa... provavelmente o dragão lendário em seu interior o estava protegendo... No mesmo raio de visão, atrás de Issei... Kai e Koneko são visíveis, ambos também se encontram caídos ao solo em razão da pressão imposta pelo inimigo, mas estes conseguiram ao menos se manterem acordados apesar de não possuírem um ser mitológico dentro deles.

Saji a uns 15 metros na sua frente, não parece estar se saindo muito melhor que os outros e também decidiu tirar uma soneca forçada com sua cara na terra... o Sacred Gear em sua mão se desativa, e o **[Cavalo]** de Rias que ainda estava consciente, capitaliza nisso ao se livrar das cordas que o restringiam... mas infelizmente, por estar muito enfraquecido, ele não consegue fazer muito alem de se sentar e admirar as luzes das lanças no céu, como se elas fossem estrelas brilhando em pleno dia.

Haruka ao longe, com uma expressão de fúria, invocou uma manopla branca semelhante à de Issei em sua mão direita e adotou uma posição de defesa ao solo... Já Rias Gremory a presidente do Clube de Pesquisa Sobrenatural, pela expressão de pânico no seu rosto, parece mais preocupada com a proximidade de Koneko e Kiba aos garotos alvos do ataque do que afetada pela presença opressora que conseguiu derrubar não apenas esses dois membros do Clube dela, como os membros do Conselho de Sona... as únicas exceções sendo os seus famosos braços direitos, Akeno Himejima (que só agora o NERD a reconhece no Cosplay de sacerdotisa que ela está usando) e Tsubaki Shinra a vice-presidente de Sona... Sona em si, ao que se pode observar também não está sendo muito afetada, estando apenas um pouco desgastada por causa da batalha... a pobrezinha nem reparou que sua camisa está aberta, e está pagando um sutiã para quem quiser ver... e um sutiã cor de pele acima de tudo! Heh... Não, espera.

O tempo volta a acelerar normalmente... Possibilitando ao NERD ver o efeito do vento soprando sobre a peça da jovem... E aqui Dalle acaba descobrindo um pequeno equivoco de sua parte.

' _Aquilo não é um sutiã cor de pele... Aquilo é pele cor de pele...! Gha!_ _ **O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO!?**_ _'_ Ele grita inadvertidamente em sua mente... e logo em seguida se estapeia mentalmente pela burrice que cometeu desviando sua atenção daquilo que realmente importava no momento... Rapidamente chamando por sua Mana, ele aponta suas duas mãos espalmadas para frente... tentando mirar nos distantes pontos de luz que se avizinhavam.

Infelizmente para ele... A sua reação veio um segundo tarde demais.

 ***Wuoshshshhshsssss!***

Num piscar de olhos... Dezenas de borrões, que o cérebro de Dalle registra como sendo as abomináveis lanças de luz, passam por ele, quase o jogando para trás só com a força do deslocamento de ar gerado por elas... um segundo depois, se impactando com tudo que elas encontrassem em seu caminho... diversos sons de colisões chegam aos ouvidos do Gamer... e logo em seguida, suas novas habilidades sensoriais o avisam do desaparecimento de 5 presenças próximas a ele.

'Eu falhei...' É seu ultimo pensamento antes de receber a sua parte da punição...―

 ***BruOSh!***

-14.711 **de HP ―** 0 **/** 1370 **HP**

―...e a luz deixar seus olhos.

 ***Ping***

 **[GAME OVER]**

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **?/?**

 **?/00:00**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

 **(Primeira Pessoa)**

.

.

.

' _Frio.'_

Eu... Sinto um frio se espalhando por todo o meu corpo, que aos poucos... desperta do que parece ser o sono mais longo de toda a minha vida.

.

.

.

' _Já... é de manhã?'_ É o segundo pensamento que me vem à mente na forma de uma questão... Bem... Mais uma afirmação do que uma questão na verdade.

O meu relógio biológico a muito já se acostumou com a minha rotina semanal de dormir tarde e acordar cedo por causa das minhas jogatinas noturnas e as aulas de manhã... Não é o recomendável, e muito menos o mais saudável a se fazer, eu sei... mas quem disse que ser um jogador profissional e ainda manter um canal no Youtube seria fácil? Nessa vida, nós precisamos ser aplicados, e dar tudo de nós! Quem não se esforça, e faz as coisas de forma relaxada... nunca chega a lugar nenhum!

"..." Isso suou bem hipócrita vindo de mim não? Bom, isso é o que acontece quando eu tento ser coeso no momento em que eu acordo.

Mas cara... Serio... Porque eu me sinto tão gelado? Não... Molhado! Eu estou... molhado...?

' _Heh? Eu estou molhado?'_ Minha mente pausa para raciocinar essa ultima linha de pensamento com mais claridade... ou ao menos com a maior claridade possível que o meu celebro preguiçoso permita no momento em que eu desperto... Sendo o tipo de cara que dorme feito uma rocha, e não desperta nem se a Terceira Guerra mundial estivesse acontecendo na minha rua... eu sempre acordo como se estivesse de ressaca, e acabo ficando uns bons 10, 15 minutos a mais deitado antes de meu corpo pegar no tranco e eu me animar para levantar.

Mas essa sensação de estar encharcado já me tirou da vibe de continuar relaxando sobre a relaxante luz espectral matinal proveniente de minha janela que atravessa minhas pálpebras.

' _Será que choveu a noite? Ou o cano da pia estourou de novo...? Oh, não... Tomara que não seja a pia... O meu dinheiro está contado para eu pagar o aluguel do mês que vem e meus gastos com minhas necessidades básicas! De gastos, já bastam toda aquela tralha que eu comprei em preparação para entrar de novo na droga daquela Dungeon! Maldita seja Leknaat! Alem de não me explicar nada e me deixar um puta pipino para resolver... ela não se dignou em dar nem uma ajudinha financeira que tanto viria a calhar! Mas que... que... mas...'_

Huh...

Opa...

Espera aí.

Volta a fita... Eu... Entrei em uma _droga de Dungeon_ a mando de... Leknaat... e...

.

.

.

' _Oh Shit!'_

Eu tento abrir meus olhos... e falho.

' _Não...'_

Por instinto, meus braços e pernas são os próximos candidatos a um teste drive, quando eu tento me levantar e esfregar meus olhos... mas... eles não se movem.

' _Não... não... merda!'_

A idéia de tentar flexionar os músculos de minhas costas e pescoço me vem à mente... mas isso falha também... Eu começo a me desesperar... O meu corpo está paralisado... nem um músculo se quer do meu corpo está me respondendo, e eu acabo de notar que eu também não estou escutando nada alem de um infernal zunido em minha cabeça!

' _Não pode ser... Teria aquilo tudo realmente acontecido? Eu realmente fui até aquela maldita Dungeon e morri?'_ Medo, insegurança e insatisfação começam a borbulhar e se misturar dentro de mim... Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Não pode! Eu não posso ter simplesmente morrido! Não tão sedo! Não daquela forma estúpida! _'Eu me RECUSO! Eu não tenho tempo pra descansar em paz! O Half Life 3 já foi anunciado, eu não posso morrer antes de ao menos testar a DEMO daquele troço! Eu não posso!'_ Meu pai... Olhe só para mim... o quão patético pareço, tentando me agarrar a qualquer aspecto insignificante de minha vida só para adiar o momento fatídico onde eu terei que aceitar a minha mortalidade.

Eu sei que é inútil... no fundo, eu sei que é desperdício de tempo e nada vai mudar... Mas eu não consigo parar de tentar! É instinto... mesmo que isso apenas me empurre mais e mais para o buraco do desespero... Eu estou apavorado demais para ser racional! Por isso meus esforços de me levantar e abrir os olhos redobram... Eu coloco toda a minha vontade e forças restantes de uma única vez... Mas tudo se mostra inútil.

' _Eu não consigo me mover! Eu não consigo me levantar!'_

Um fracasso... É isso o que eu sou! Um tremendo fracassado!

A vida me da uma chance de vencer... de me destacar e ser alguém especial! E o que eu faço? Eu vou lá e morro igual um Noob! Que coisa horrorosa Dalle! Justo você que costumava ser uma lenda do MMO! Você era o jogador, e tinha todas as ferramentas necessárias para vencer! Porque você não pensou em um maldito plano para se defender daquelas merdas pontiagudas! Elas eram feitas de luz... Eu poderia muito bem ter usado aquela **[Carta]** que eu dropei do Angeling para mudar a propriedade de minhas roupas para luz! Assim ao invés de receber o dano, eu iria absorver o dano! ' _Arrrrghh! Como eu sou burro! Porque eu não fiz isso quando tive a chance!?'_

Mas não só isso... Eu deixei o poder me subir a cabeça, e subestimei os perigos impostos pela Dungeon, e nem considerei a possibilidade de um rival com uma força avassaladora surgir e me desafiar... Eu fui ingênuo ao pensar que o mundo se adequaria as minhas capacidades só porque a 'minha' vida tinha se tornado um jogo... Sim, ingênuo eu fui... e ingenuidade no mundo real se paga com a vida... foi isso o que eu aprendi assistindo Breaking Bad.

' _Talvez... Eu poderia ter me salvado, e até ter salvado um dos meus '_ amigos' _, se eu tivesse disparado minha mana contra aquelas lanças no momento em que o meu 'Sensor Aranha' detectou o perigo!'_ Não é certeza... na verdade a possibilidade dessa estratégia funcionar era ínfima... Mas mesmo uma possibilidade quase nula, ainda é 'alguma' possibilidade... e valia a pena ter tentado para evitar essa conclusão lamentável, comigo aqui... deitado nesse chão frio, duro e molhado.

.

.

.

Alto lá... _Chão frio, duro e molhado_?

.

.

.

Serio... Eu realmente sinto falta da minha habilidade especial e meus vários pontos de sabedoria... Eu sou uma ameba sem eles... e o que me assusta, é que eu nunca havia notado isso antes... quantas cagadas eu já devo ter feito sem ter percebido... Oh vida, Oh céus... Tsk... Raios! Pare de divagar sua anta! Se foque no que é importante de uma vez!

' _Ok... onde eu estava? Oh sim... Eu estou, aparentemente, deitado sobre uma superfície solida...'_ Certo... Certo... É por aí mesmo Dalle, estamos fazendo progresso... Se o meu sentido de tato ainda esta vivo o suficiente para me avisar que eu estou deitado sobre um desconfortável chão, duro e molhado (Eu espero que não seja meu sangue)... isso quer dizer que eu também estou vivo! O que é bom... Só não sei ao certo onde, o que já não é tão bom.

' _Claramente não é o meu colchão em minha casa, pela textura de cimento ralando minhas costas...'_ Como eu já disse antes... Meu corpo não está querendo cooperar, e meus olhos e ouvidos estão em pé de igualdade com minha mobilidade... Isso implica em um tremendo problema para a minha pessoa que esta tentando descobrir onde atualmente eu estou repousando.

' _Se eu não estou no deposito de um necrotério ou em uma vala comum... provavelmente, eu ainda estou naquele canteiro de obras, caído... sim, isso faz sentido!'_ Silenciosamente nas profundezas de minha mente, eu faço uma clemência a todas as autoridades lá encima para que essa suposição esteja correta... Em minha curta vida de GEEK, eu já li várias historias que possuem um começo amalucado como esse, e num segundo evoluem para o suposto protagonista, acordar em uma realidade alternativa cheia de tretas para ele resolver... Não que as minhas atuais circunstancias não estejam dementes o suficientes... mas vocês sabem, como já diz aquele velho e conhecido ditado... _As coisas sempre podem piorar_.

Se bem que não dá pra piorar muito no meu caso... não é? Pela quarta vez na semana, e terceira no dia... eu levei uma puta de uma lança no meio do peito! Aja paciência... essa piada já perdeu a graça! E ah, já que estamos falando em piada... O que dizer da forma como eu fui atingido? O que foi aquilo!? Que coisa horrorosa, NERD! Porque você não desviou, ou ao menos tentou?

O Senhor Piccolo está muito desapontado com você.

' _Francamente... Onde tudo deu errado? Como foi que eu me tornei Issei Hyoudou e me permiti deixar distrair por um par de peitos?'_ Verdade seja dita, era um belo par de peitos... Não que eu tenha visto muitos ao longo de minha vida... na verdade aqueles foram meus primeiros ao vivo e a cores... Mas e daí!? Eu sou um homem, porra! É apenas natural que eu faça bobagens quando me depare com coisas que me estimulem! Por isso, eu não vou assumir nem se quer 1% da culpa dessa minha escorregada! É isso mesmo, 50% vão ser creditados na conta do bastardo que me fez de alfineteiro, e os outros 50% vão para a Presidente que anda por aí sem roupa de baixo!

O Hyoudou também deveria levar alguma culpa... Ele não teve participação direta no que houve, mas ficou falando de suas aventuras pervertidas com seus dois parceiros de crime o caminho todo até o canteiro, e isso pode ter me influenciado de alguma forma no meu subconsciente... O moleque literalmente fez dos seus desejos depravados uma filosofia de vida, e fala disso na boa como se fosse algo pra se orgulhar... não é a toa que as garotas lá do colégio o detestam tanto!

" **Afas... Eu vo... (Fala Incompreensível)..."** Eu ouço uma distante voz abafada em meio ao zunido de meu ouvido.

' _Alguém está lá fora? Alguém sobreviveu àquela chuva de lanças?'_ É verdade... Pelo que aquela voz 'angelical' disse, ele só estava visando a nós, os usuários de Sacred Gears... Isso quer dizer que tanto o Clube da Rias, como o Conselho da Souna sobreviveram, né? Haruka também, provavelmente... Kai, Issei e Saji no entanto não devem ter tido a mesma sorte... Oh merda... Nem eu tive! Mas eu acho que ainda estou vivo de algum jeito... e se esse for o caso... não é tarde demais para eles também, já que eu os posso trazer de volta com minhas Folhas de Yggdrasil... Eu só tenho duas no momento, mas algo me diz que Haruka deve saber onde eu posso farmar mais delas.

Para o bem de um daqueles três, é melhor que eu esteja certo... Porque se não...

 ***Slap!***

Minha cabeça vira para direita com a força de um 'tapa' que eu acabo de levar no rosto... Eu sinto minha bochecha esquerda esquentar e doer com a força da bofetada... _'Quem caralhos teve a audácia de estapear um homem mortalmente ferido!? Eu preciso de socorro, não di mais porrada!'_

 ***Slap!***

Meu rosto é forçado a virar para o outro lado, graças a um segundo tabefe que minha bochecha direita recebeu... agora os dois lados da minha cara estão doloridos... e inchados.

" **O que... re para... tar...!"** A voz de antes retorna, só que dessa vez, muito mais próxima e distintivamente feminina... estaria essa pessoa falando comigo? E porque a violência gratuita?

De repente... uma mão agarra a gola de minha camisa bruscamente, e me levanta um pouco.

" **Me escute be... NER...! Esse é o meu ultim... aviso, se você n... parar de fazer doce ag... e acordar de... vez... Eu juro que vo... chutar seus... até virarem, ovos mexidos..."** As vibrações da voz que agora eu reconheço como sendo da Haruka, atingem em cheio meus tímpanos... eu estou positivamente certo de que ela acaba de grasnar uma ameaça grosseira na minha cara... Eu imagino se eu fiz algo sem querer que a deixou puta da cara comigo, ou se ela simplesmente não foi com a minha pessoa.

A mão dela libera minha camisa e a minha nuca colide contra o chão de novo... Ouch.

 ***SplAaasH!* (** _Som de água sendo atirada._ **)**

' _WhaaaatAFuck!?_ ' Meu corpo reage dando um salto inadvertido com a sensação de água fria sendo jogada diretamente no meu torso superior e rosto... água fria, muito fria! Shiiiit... eu sei que não vou me afogar com essa quantidade de água, mas isso não impede o meu corpo de lutar contra ela para respirar e manter meus níveis de oxigênio... _'Eu não acredito que aquela louca, jogou um 'balde' de água em uma pessoa inconsciente! Ah cara... Ela vai me ouvir quando eu sair daqui!'_ Felizmente, a minha chance de realizar esse feito não demora a surgir... pois a estratégia da garota surte efeito, e meu corpo em fim começa a acordar.

Minhas forças retornam a galopes... assim como a clareza de meus pensamentos.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH/Centro**

 **Canteiro de Obras Paralisado – Proximidades do Shopping/11:38**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Dalle)**

 **(Primeira Pessoa)**

Eu desperto.

"BUuuHaaa! Coff... Bleaarr... Coff..." Imediatamente após voltar ao mundo dos vivos... eu me viro de lado, me apoiando em um cotovelo e começo a tossir e cuspir água... Arrgh... Brrrrrrrrr... Que frio! Meu corpo todo se arrepia e treme, por causa de minhas roupas molhadas... parece até que essa água que me jogaram acabou de sair de um congelador!? Quanta falta de consideração... eu vim aqui, de certa forma, com a intenção de ajudar, e é assim que eu sou tratado!? A propósito... como será que está meu ferimento? Eu tenho certeza absoluta que meu **[HP]** chegou à zero naquele ataque... eu vi de relance o alto dano que eu recebi, e logo depois a tela de Gamer Over.

Eu olho para baixo, e vejo que sim... o ferimento causado pela lança de luz, se fechou... eu sobrevivi e me curei de alguma forma... mas o mesmo não se pode dizer da minha camisa nova... eu estou parecendo um daqueles vagabundos que se vestem propositalmente com roupas rasgadas para causar pena nas pessoas e assim ganharem mais esmola.

Pelo menos, a minha calça esta inteira... ficar pelado em publico seria a realização de um pesadelo.

"Ha! Eu falei que isso funcionaria... vejam só, habemus um NERD!"

A voz convencida da mesma pessoa que me subjugou a esse tratamento de cachorro, me traz de volta dos meus pensamentos... Eu levanto a minha visão, e lá está ela, de braços cruzados, sorrindo igual uma hiena enquanto me olha de cima pra baixo... ao lado dela no chão, esta um balde... com certeza o mesmo que ela usou como meu despertador improvisado... duas vezes... já que isso explica o porque de eu estar molhado quando recuperei a consciência.

"E aí Gamer... Como se sente após retornar do vale da morte? Ou seria... da _Tela da Morte_?" Ela pergunta com claro deboche.

Minha sobrancelha direita treme.

Eu me forço a me colocar de pé, esperando encontrar alguma dificuldade no processo, mas nada ocorre... Talvez porque eu já fiz uma recuperação completa... isso significa que meus poderes estão de volta a 100%! Excelente! Ao menos uma coisa deu certo em meio a esse dia desastroso... Puta que pariu! Tudo o que poderia dar errado, hoje deu! Só não foi ainda pior porque eu consegui impedir aqueles caras de escaparem da Dungeon... não fosse aquilo, de alguma forma... nós todos iríamos morrer e nossos parentes também.

Limpando-me da maneira que eu posso, eu procuro ministrar a minha irritação e responder da forma mais formal possível.

"Igual um pinto molhado..."

Ok... Isso não foi muito bom... Acho que eu estou mais estressado com essa merda toda do que eu pensei... Melhor eu me concentrar mais em minha **[Mente de Gamer]** para colocar a minha cabeça no lugar... Deixar as emoções te controlarem e se distrair, é uma das coisas mais idiotas que um cara pode fazer num campo de batalha... eu cometi esse erro uma vez, e não pretendo cometer de novo.

"Bah... Você não queria acordar de jeito nenhum, o que mais eu poderia fazer?" Haruka diz aborrecida, recolhendo os ombros... Então ela recupera o gás e me acara com um nada agradável sorriso presunçoso... "Alem do mais, aquilo foi pouco pra um NERD tarado como você, que no meio de um ataque terrorista, conseguiu arranjar tempo pra secar uma menina..." Ela abaixa a cabeça e cobre a boca com a mão direita fingindo estar escandalizada.

Eu balanço minha cabeça rapidamente como se tivesse levado um choque da asneira que ela falou.

"Eu não estava _secando_ ninguém!" Eu nego veementemente, tentando parecer indignado com a implicação feita a minha pessoa.

"Você estava sim... Olhe só, eu tirei uma foto da sua cara de besta, admirando a blusa aberta da ..." Ela vai pra puxar o seu telefone celular de um bolso mas eu atuo mais rápido... 'Visualizando' claramente em minha mente uma ação que eu desejo realizar com minha Mana... eu estico meu braço pra frente com minha mão em forma de garra, e comando a minha Mana a se projetar para frente, assumindo a forma de uma fina corda trançada... ela se materializa, e eu não perco tempo em a fazer se enrolar no smartphone da Haruka, o surrupiando das mãos dela.

 ***Ping***

 **[Por realizar uma ação especial você desenvolveu a nova técnica:** _Corda de Mana_ **\- Nível 1]**

 **[Corda de Mana – Nível:1 – Exp:0/100 – Ativa – Custo: 2 MP]**

 _Uma corda feita de mana... Ela possui sua própria barra de durabilidade, e desaparecera após algum tempo assim que a sua mana se dispersar... A Corda de Mana pode ser manipulada de acordo com a vontade do usuário, e já que é feita de mana, ela pode afetar tanto objetos como criaturas vivas de formatos indeterminados... Essa técnica só pode ser utilizada por aqueles com talento nas artes espirituais!_

 **[Duração 1 Minuto]**

 **[Durabilidade: 100 RP]**

 **...**

 ***Ping***

 **[Por realizar uma ação especial você desenvolveu a nova técnica:** _Amarrar_ **\- Nível 1]**

 **[Amarrar – Nível:1 – Exp:0/100 – Ativa – Custo: 5 MP]**

 _Uma habilidade que permite ao usuário, amarrar um inimigo com uma corda feita de mana... Ela possui sua própria barra de durabilidade, e desaparecera após algum tempo assim que a sua mana se dispersar... Já que é uma corda feita de mana, ela pode afetar tanto objetos como criaturas vivas de formatos indeterminados... Essa técnica só pode ser utilizada por aqueles com talento nas artes espirituais!_

 **[Duração 1 Minuto]**

 **[Durabilidade: 100 RP]**

...

Com um pensamento, a minha corda se recolhe e o aparelho de contorno rosa voa direto para as minhas mãos... logo em seguida ele desaparece com um pequeno murmuro meu de ' **Auto-Loot** '!.

Haruka, fica boba com seus olhos e boca abertos, sem acreditar no que eu fiz... mas só por dois segundos... e a expressão dela se torna tempestuosa... como a de alguém que está prestes a cometer um latrocínio... "EI que negocio é esse!?" Ela chicoteia um punho fechado para direita esticando o braço... e a sua manopla branca se equipa no membro... "Me _DEVOLVE_ isso, ou você vai morrer de novo, NERD degenerado!"

Acho que eu não fiz um movimento muito experto... eu me esqueci o quanto algumas garotas estimam seus celulares... ou suas fotos comprometedoras dentro dele... Glup... Isso pode ser um problema... É chegada a hora de sacar as minhas incríveis e lendárias habilidades de negociante que eu aprimorei durante vários anos, vendendo e trocando itens no World of Warcraft, e assim salvar a minha reputação e a minha bunda de ser chutada pela milésima vez hoje.

"Se eu te devolver... Você promete apagar a minha foto?"

"Não!" Ela diz com finalidade socando sua mão esquerda na palma aberta de sua manopla.

Bom... Eu tentei.

"Ok..." Eu caminho até a moça e lhe devolvo o seu bendito aparelho após retirá-lo do meu inventario.

"Acho que isso vai sem dizer... Mas eu vou te alertar de qualquer jeito..." Ela guarda o celular dela, e me agarra pela gola da camisa... me levantando do chão com facilidade... uma cena que eu acho um pouco gozada e curiosa, já que eu sou mais alto e provavelmente mais pesado que ela... eu me sinto dentro de um anime de comedia... "Você me faz uma dessas de novo, e eu prometo contar pra todo mundo na sua escola que você tem um Pendrive cheio de pornografia 'Furry'!"

Eu engasgo com minha própria saliva.

"C-C..como é que você sabe disso!?" Pergunta idiota Dalle... Ela nos conhece, e vem do futuro... É lógico que ela saberia! Eu só não sei como... porque eu tenho certeza que eu não revelaria isso pra ninguém, em meu juízo perfeito... "D-d-digo...! E-E-Eu era um pré-adolescente quando eu montei aquilo! E nem sei mais onde foi parar!"

"Na sua estante... dentro da caixa onde você guarda as coisas que você não quer que ninguém veja... como suas revistas xxx..." Ela me larga, e eu caio no chão... eu perco um pouco o equilíbrio mas logo me recomponho... o fato de eu ser mais alto que ela ajudou um pouco na hora da aterrissagem... Anyway... Essa garota me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo... É melhor eu parar de desperdiçar meu tempo e esforço nisso de salvar minha honra e tratar de retratar o elefante branco na sala bem atrás de mim... (no sentido figurado da palavra... Não tem um elefante aqui, e eu nem estou em uma sala...) eu ainda não estou habituado com as minhas habilidades sensoriais providas pela minha nova skill adquirida quando atingi os 50 pontos de **[ESP]** , mas eu posso dizer com certeza que existem varias fontes de energia a alguns metros atrás de mim... provavelmente, são os grupos do Clube de Rias e do Conselho Estudantil.

Me virando para trás, eu dou de cara com uma visão que não se vê todo dia.

Para todos os lados, no surrado canteiro de obras, transformado em um campo de batalhas... Indivíduos podem ser observados, trabalhando em sua restauração... tais indivíduos diga-se de passagem, são as mesmas pessoas que a pouco estavam batalhando em sua localidade... as garotas das Presidentes... Elas estão espalhadas para todo o canto, tanto na terra quanto no ar... usando uma espécie de magia para retroceder os vários danos nas construções e avarias nos maquinários... Entendo... Elas estão acobertando os sinais de que algo estranho se passou aqui para evitar perguntas desnecessárias... Eu gostaria de ter essa habilidade no dia em que quebrei o vidro daquele visinho quando eu era moleque... o rolo que eu teria evitado seria de proporções épicas.

"Se é o que você esteja se perguntando... aqueles seus três amigos que vieram com você, sobreviveram, e se encontram descansando agora." Haruka me informa confundindo minha perplexidade com a cena diante de mim, com uma inexistente preocupação com meus queridos 'amigos'... Hm... não me levem a mal... eu considero sim, ao menos o Kai meu amigo depois de toda a merda que nós passamos juntos... mas, isso não quer dizer que eu estendo isso ao pervertido e aquele puxa-saco cuja única coisa em comum que nós compartilhamos é a má sorte... e disso, eu já tenho de sobra!

Sai zica! Sai zica! Sai zica!

"Ah, é mesmo... Isso... isso é bom..." Eu me volto para ela, fingindo mais interesse no assunto do que eu realmente tenho... Mas aí, uma nova questão me vem a mente... algo que eu reparei logo que eu me dei por mim quando despertei nas profundezas de minha mente agora a pouco... "A propósito... já que estamos falando nisso... Err..." Organizando meus pensamentos, eu demoro uns poucos segundos para formar minha próxima pergunta da maneira correta... "Como é que eu... estou vivo?" Eu pergunto em fim.

Confusão amarra a face de Haruka... O sorriso dela congela e desaparece aos poucos.

"Oh..." A ficha cai e ela compreende o que eu estou tentando dizer subitamente... "... Você... Você viu a tela de 'Game Over'... não é?" A animação dela se faz escassa.

Eu assinto com a cabeça em confirmação.

Cabisbaixa... a garota diante de mim desvia o olhar dela como se estivesse envergonhada de algo... seus olhos grandes e expressivos se estreitam, ostentando algo que eu reconheço como culpa em seu brilho... ela morde o seu lábio inferior, cerrando e abrindo seus punhos... Ela parece contemplar algo em profundo pensamento.

"Desculpe Dalle... Eu... falhei com você..." Ela diz... triste? Uh?

"Falhou... comigo?" Eu não estou gostando de onde isso está indo.

Resfolegando... ela pinça o dorso do nariz com os dedos e me entrega a bomba.

"Invoque a sua tela de Status e você vai saber..."

Minha tela de que... de Status? O que aquilo tem haver com isso? Eu fito a moça com um olhar desconfiado e resolvo seguir com a proposta da garota.

"Se você diz... Hmm... ' **Status** '!" Eu comando.

 ***Ping***

 **[** The Gamer **]**

 **Nome:** Dalle S. Gates

 **Nível:** 47 **– Exp:** 1182 **/** 4700

 **Título:** Herói (Dadas as circunstâncias, aumenta a chance das pessoas o verem de uma forma positiva!)

 **Etnia: [** Demônio **] Sexo: [** Masculino **] Idade: [** 18 **]**

 **.**

 **HP:** 1370 **/** 1370 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 4,7 **por minuto**

 **MP:** 920 **/** 920(966) **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 50,4(55,44) **por minuto**

 **DEP:** 2700 **/** 2700 **Taxa de Recuperação:** 0,5 **por minuto**

 **Vigor:** 2000 **/** 2000 **– Taxa de Recuperação:** 114 **por minuto**

 **.**

 **Força:** 7 **/Peso Máximo Suportado:** 66,5 **Kg**

 **Vitalidade:** 15 **/Resistência Corporal: +** 22,3%

 **Espiritualidade:** 65 **/Resistência Mágica: +** 30,2(31,71)%

 **Cerne Sombrio:** 0 **/Resistência a Luz:** -100%

 **Sabedoria:** 14 **/QI:** 162

 **Destreza:** 11 **/** **Velocidade Máxima:** 30 **Km/h**

 **.**

 **Pontos de Nível:** 165

 **Dinheiro:** 13.398,35

 **:Sumario:**

 _Dalle Saint Gates... O Gamer, antes conhecido como o NERD irredimível de Kuoh... Finalmente completou sua ambição de uma vida passada, após selar suas memórias e sonhos na peça usada para lhe reencarnar da primeira vez que morreu... Com a ajuda de sua fiel companheira, Haruka Minami, ele conseguiu reinfundir em si novamente, praticamente todas as informações contidas na sua antiga_ **[Evil Peace]** _ao ser trazido de volta a vida por sua antiga/nova senhoria... Sona Sitri._

...

...

...

"... ... ..." Você já viu aqueles artistas que fazem uma performance nas ruas para ganhar um dinheiro... sabe, aqueles caras que se pintam de branco e fingem ser estatuas, não se movendo e respirando letargicamente... alguns até nem piscando e tudo!

Então...

Acho que eu poderia ganhar uma boa graninha com esse trabalho de estatua humana... pois eu acabo de impersonar uma.

.

.

.

"Uh..." Ele volta seus olhos ao seu novo nível, e pontos distribuíveis... e algo lhe ocorre... "Então esse era o presente de Leknaat..."

...

...

...

* * *

 **NOTA:** _ **E é isso aí… Por hora acabou.**_

 _ **O negocio é o seguinte, galera... Eu ainda não estou satisfeito com a maneira que as coisas fluíram aqui... mas também não estou decepcionado.**_

 _ **Sim, Dalle se tornou um demônio... eu estava na duvida se o permitiria ir para esse lado, eu pensei preservá-lo como um humano... Mas no fim, decidi por não deixar que isso ocorresse porque dessa forma, eu teria como colocar em pratica algumas idéias que só teriam sentido com ele sendo um demônio... Eu só não sabia se o colocava com Rias ou Sona... Dalle estando no pariato de qualquer uma delas iria funcionar para prosseguir meu esquema futuro... Eu optei por colocá-lo com Sona, porque ela tem menos tempo de tela que Rias e me dá mais liberdade de manobra sem bagunçar demais o Plot da novel.**_

 _ **Não me entendam errado... eu não planejo apenas seguir com o fluxo da historia de DxD ou qualquer outra... isso não seria muito interessante na minha opinião... Afinal... se vocês fossem querer conhecer a novel 100% do jeito que ela é, vocês não estariam aqui, vocês estariam lendo o novel, certo? As coisas vão mudar aos poucos, como vocês viram na breve aparição de... Você Sabe Quem... neste capitulo.**_

 _ **Bom, esse é o final da saga 'Introdução'... No próximo capitulo iniciaremos em definitivo as aventuras do Gamer em Kuoh... Aguardem por isso, vai ser foda!**_

 _ **Até a próxima!**_


	9. Cap 8: O Inferno São os Outros!

.

.

 _ **Ola galera, como é que vai? Aqui é o Raining! E este é o primeiro capitulo do novo arco que se inicia... As coisas começam a se engrenar... e num ritmo diferente... Vocês vão notar.**_

 _ **Bom, sem mais...**_

 _ **APERTEM START e deixem o GAME COMEÇAR!**_

 **(DISCLAIMER)**

 **Eu não possuo os direitos de nada aqui, só os meus OCs…**

 **(M RATED)**

 **Recomendado para maiores de 18 anos pode conter conteúdo que não agrade algumas pessoas...**

 **Estão avisados!**

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **The Gamer – CODE: Eldorado**

 **[Capitulo 8]**

 **O Inferno São os Outros!**

 **[Arco 2]**

 **Insurgência Temporal!**

 **15/Junho**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **JAPÃO/MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH | Sul**

 **Bairro Residencial | 07:21/Manhã**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Geral)**

…

…

…

 **[2 Meses Após o Inicio das Aulas]**

"Meeeaaaawww..."

Um gatinho branco, empoleirado nos muros que separam as propriedades do novo bairro residencial sulino, passeia faceiro a ronronar... seus atentos olhos amarelos, vigiam cada transeunte que passa abaixo dele, pelas vielas entre os muros... O vem e vai rotineiro de assalariados a caminho de seus empregos para garantir o sustento de suas famílias... estudantes, do primário, ensino médio e colegiais com suas mochilas coloridas, se arrastando sonolentos pelas ruas até suas respectivas escolas... o rito do dia a dia, se repete mais uma vez.

"Meaaaaw..."

Os primeiros brilhos matinais do astro maior, mal tiveram a chance de aquecer a gélida brisa que alegre agita as folhas ainda úmidas da garoa desta madrugada... Mas estes munícipes se vêm forçados a despertar... A vida precisa continuar... Não importando o quão tentadores sejam os aconchegantes cobertores que os envolviam durante a frígida noite.

"Meaw...!"

Mesmo o gatinho, no muro, parece incomodado com o clima gelado no seu passeio ao colocar suas patas em contato com o cimento encharcado dos muros... Por isso ele não se importa muito quando um par de mãos de uma pessoa atrás dele, o levanta e o coloca no colo... ele se importa menos ainda, quando o indivíduo usa uma de suas mãos para lhe fazer um afago atrás das orelhas.

"Então, a sua mestre manhosa resolveu dormir até tarde, e te mandar no lugar dela de novo..." Diz a voz chateada de um jovem rapaz.

"Puurrrrr..." O bichano ronrona aos tratos cuidadosos de seu portador, que mesmo estando de pé no muro... não atrai a atenção de nenhuma das pessoas que passam abaixo dele... quase como se ele não existisse.

"Não se aflita... Isso aqui já está terminando... Muito em breve você poderá ter o seu tempo livre de volta, amiguinho..." Inclinando sua cabeça para trás, os olhos prata do rapaz se revelam por baixo da aba de seu boné negro... seus cabelos acinzentados, balançam ao vento... "A segunda etapa... está quase completa..." Ele diz melancólico observando as distantes nuvens no céu, brancas e negras, refratando o fulgor solar do alvorecer.

"O tempo realmente passa rápido... não é, Shiro...?" Ele contempla... seus olhos miram em direção ao futuro que lhe aguarda... "Logo, _ele_ vai sair de seu esconderijo para nos desafiar... Logo aquele idiota vai dar inicio a sua guerra tola, e destruir o balanço deste mundo no processo..." Em seu ruminar, o jovem para de coçar o felino... que mia insatisfeito de sua posição nos braços do garoto... o rapaz de cabelos cinzentos, abaixa a cabeça para olhar uma certa residência a sua frente com um olhar afiado... "Mas tudo bem... foi pra isso que eu voltei..." Ele abaixa o gatinho em suas mãos, o liberando para continuar suas obrigações.

"Pra amarrar minhas pontas soltas... e ferrar com os planos de um pé no saco." Erguendo uma mão pra cima, o rapaz estala os dedos e desaparece no ar com um ruído de estática desvanecendo.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[** **Dentro da Casa dos Hyoudou...** **/** **Cozinha... /** **07:35** **]**

"Aaaaaah≈... Delicia!" Esfregando sua barriga, agora saliente... Issei Hyoudou, com seus olhos fechados, recosta em sua cadeira enquanto sorri de satisfação... "Mãe... A senhora se superou dessa vez! Esses waffles estavam gostosos demais!" Ele diz para sua mãe, sentada com ele a mesa.

"Oh, Ise-kun... Obrigada," A Sra-Hyoudou sorri ao elogio de seu filho... "Essa é uma nova receita que eu peguei na internet... Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, eu acordei bem cedinho para prepará-la com calma e sair tudo perfeito, mas mesmo assim, ainda acabei me distraindo e as deixei passar do ponto."

Nisso o pai de Issei, sentado a frente dela dá uma boa aventurada risada com a boca cheia... então engole a comida e se dirige a ela.

"Bobagem, o prato ficou perfeito Misa!" Ele assegura a sua esposa... "Se for feito por você... pode até deixar queimar que eu tenho certeza que nós ainda iríamos lamber os beiços e limpar os pratos, não é Issei?"

O garoto concorda com seu pai assentindo com a cabeça, mas o sorriso forçado em seu rosto diz que ele não está de todo contente com a idéia de comer comida queimada.

"Se bem que..." O pai dele continua a dizer num tom brincalhão... "Com o apetite que esse menino anda tendo ultimamente, eu não duvido que ele poderia comer até pedras se estiver com muita fome..."

"Oi! Que papo é esse pai! Do jeito que você fala, eu sou um morto de fome!" Issei se defende indignado.

"Hehehe... desculpa garoto, eu estou brincando..." A mãe do garoto, apenas sorri feliz para a interação de pai e filho acontecendo.

Verdade seja dita, até mesmo ela percebeu uma mudança no garoto de uns tempos pra cá... mais precisamente dês de a cerca de dois meses atrás... pouco antes do ano letivo começar... Issei se mostra com muito mais disposição para comer do que antes, quando ele meramente tocava o prato e optava por comer seus petiscos no quarto quando sentia fome... agora ele até a ajuda na cozinha, com a intenção de agilizar o processo de preparo... Outra coisa um tanto estranha na opinião da Sra-Hyoudou, é a peculiar indisposição do garoto em sair de casa... não que ele tenha se tornado um desses NEETs de que ela tanto ouve falar nos programas de TV matinais, longe disso... mas ela pode perceber que ele tem negligenciado a maioria dos convites dos garotos com quem ele vivia ligado pelo umbigo.

Por mais de uma vez, ele pediu para ela os dispensar, dizendo que ele não estava em casa... ou que estava cansado e estava dormindo... E isso é estranho.

Outra coisa estranha para a dona de casa... é o quão desatento o jovem está ultimamente... seu novo hobby, é divagar olhando pro espaço, distraído... a coisa está tão seria que até mesmo o seu desempenho na escola vem diminuído... por alguma razão, ele tem mais dificuldade para prestar atenção nas lições de seus professores e por mais de uma vez, ele foi punido por cair no sono no meio da aula... não que isso nunca tenha acontecido antes... mas essa sonolência, tem se estendido também para outros momentos além da escola.

Como agora por exemplo.

"Issei-kun..." Ela balança gentilmente o garoto pelo ombro, o despertando de seu cochilo na cadeira.

"-Oh, ao... O que?" Ele acorda confuso, olhando para todos os lados.

"Você já arrumou as suas coisas? Não está quase na hora de ir pra escola?" Pergunta a Sra-Hyoudou, que sorri ao notar a expressão alarmada se formando na face do garoto.

"Ah! Caramba, é mesmo!" Ele se levanta apressado e sai correndo para o seu quarto no segundo andar para arrumar as suas coisas.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **JAPÃO/MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH | Sudeste**

 **Academia Kuoh/Portões | 08:04/Manhã**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Geral)**

Correndo a toda velocidade por estar com medo de chegar atrasado e ganhar outra advertência da diretoria... Issei Hyoudou consegue o feito de chegar cedo o bastante para se misturar a multidão de alunos ainda cruzando os portões de entrada, a caminho de suas respectivas salas de aula...

"Ahh... (Arfada)... Ahh... (Arfada)…" Claramente sem ar, mas satisfeito consigo mesmo... Issei se apoia em seus joelhos enquanto recupera um pouco de seu fôlego.

"Hyoudou-san... correr nas vias da Academia é contra o regulamento..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos quase pula para fora de sua pele ao se assustar com a pessoa se dirigindo a ele por trás.

"S-Souna-Kaichou...!" Ele diz se virando com uma mão no coração... "D-de onde você saiu-... Quero dizer..." Ele balança a sua cabeça se corrigindo a tempo de evitar faltar com o respeito a pessoa que pode lhe causar problemas se assim ela quiser... "Bom dia, Presidente... É uma bela manhã, como tem passado?" Ele cumprimenta a moça com nervosismo, se curvando um pouco.

Souna Shitori, com sua sempre estoica expressão, devolve o cumprimento com outra breve reverencia... Tsubaki ao lado dela, repete o mesmo gesto ao garoto.

"Bom dia Hyoudou-san, de fato é uma bela manhã e eu tenho passado muito bem ultimamente, obrigada por perguntar..." Ela informa de forma cortês... "E respondendo a sua primeira pergunta, eu estive aqui o tempo todo... Mikoto-san do Comitê Disciplinar ficou doente, e me pediu para cobrir suas responsabilidades de ultima hora... por isso estou aqui hoje fiscalizando os portões."

"A-ah... Entendo..." Ele assente com a cabeça um pouco tenso por ter sido pego no pulo.

"Fico feliz em constatar a sua pontualidade no dia de hoje, Hyoudou-san... No entanto eu o advirto que você não abdique das outras regras de nossa instituição, ou infelizmente terei de reportá-lo a diretoria." Ela informa num tom austero, fazendo o jovem ficar rígido e pálido ao mesmo tempo... "No entanto... Só por hoje, eu vou deixar passar... só tente ser mais responsável daqui em diante."

Ainda assustado, por quase entrar numa fria de novo... Issei faz uma exagerada reverencia se curvando até a cintura.

"Pode deixar Kaichou, isso não vai se repetir!" Ele começa a recuar... lentamente se inclinando de volta a posição vertical... "...Confie em mim, eu serei mais cuidadoso e―"

 ***Esbarro***

Por estar andando de costas, Issei esbarra em alguém que vinha adentrando a escola e faz o indivíduo derrubar a mochila que ele carregava folgadamente no ombro direito enquanto olhava distraído para seu celular.

"O-oh... D-desculpa aí, eu não te vi... passar..." O jovem Hyoudou se desculpa sem demora, se virando para a pessoa que ele atingiu... ele parecia constrito por seu ato, mas ao perceber que sua vitima era um garoto, e não uma das centenas de meninas da escola, acaba relaxando e não parece mais tão preocupado..

"Tsk..." O estudante em questão, não demonstra muita reação além de um franzido de aborrecimento direcionado ao garoto menor, e um fumegar pelas ventas... Após isso, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, o estudante se abaixa, agarra sua bolsa do chão por uma de suas alças e se levanta... ele vai para se retirar, mas pausa por um momento ao notar as duas figuras atrás de Issei, lhe observando com seus respectivos olhares estoicos... pisca algumas vezes, se mostrando estar um tanto surpreso por algum motivo, então abaixa a aba do boné em sua cabeça e segue seu caminho... Issei o vê se afastar e inconscientemente solta um suspiro de alivio.

"Uhh... Era aquele esquisito que estudou comigo ano passado... Esse não deve ser meu dia de sorte... Primeiro o meu despertador não dispara e eu acabo acordando tarde, depois eu sou repreendido por chegar na hora, e pra completar eu esbarro naquele limão azedo que consegue dar arrepios até em defuntos... Eu juro, esse cara conseguiu ficar ainda mais estranho do que ele era antes..."

"Hyoudou-san..." Souna calmamente chama a atenção do garoto novamente... ele se vira para ela, em questionamento... "Eu devo lembrá-lo que nós temos um código de decoro a seguir na Academia... Eu o aconselho a segui-lo ao menos diante de mim..." Ela o adverte num tom de alerta.

Issei engole a saliva presa em sua garganta e assente com cabeça... Então, com nervosismo ele se despede, e sai dizendo precisar ir se encontrar com seus amigos.

Assim que o garoto de cabelos castanhos desaparece de vista dentro do prédio central da Academia... _Sona_ abaixa um pouco a armação de seus óculos por uma das articulações de suas hastes... e olha com seus próprios olhos diretamente para a janela mais alta do mesmo prédio que Issei acaba de adentrar... onde a silueta de uma pessoa pode ser vista pelos mais atentos... isso é, os mais atentos que estiverem equipados com óculos de visão noturna, porque o vidro da janela em si é escurecido.

"Tsubaki..." Sona Sitri diz seriamente, observando uma certa ruiva sumir dentro de sua sala.

"Pois não, Sona-Kaichou?" Tsubaki Shinra responde no seu próprio tom circunspecto.

"Por favor, notifique o restante da equipe... Eu quero _todos_ em minha sala, após o termino das aulas."

"Agora mesmo, Kaichou..." A diligente moça já começava a digitar uma mensagem global para todos os contados do grupo de Sona, mas a própria lhe interrompe no processo, repousando uma mão sobre o seu braço direito.

"Não, agora não... Prepare a mensagem, mas envie mais tarde..." Sona instrui sua serva, então volta a olhar a janela onde a nobre que co-impera a escola junto com ela, observava os estudantes que chegavam para mais um dia de aula... "...Agora, eu quero que você mande uma mensagem privada para a nossa querida Rias... Diga a ela que eu não sou cega, e que se ela não parar de tentar se apossar do meu Gamer a coisa vai ficar feia." Com seu recado dado, a jovem Sitri abandona o posto dela no portão e volta para o seu escritório.

Tsubaki a segue enquanto digita a mensagem instruída... Ela só precisa se lembrar qual é a senha do Wifi da escola.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[** **Mais tarde...** **/** **Sala do Segundo Ano 'D' /** **15:50** **]**

"Muito bem classe, todos quietos, sim? Eu os orientei a revisarem o exercício quinze, não orientei?" Diz a professora da sala, repreendendo alguns de seus alunos por não prestarem atenção o suficiente na aula passada... "...Já chega, eu não quero ouvir as suas lamurias, o exame surpresa tem esse nome por uma razão... agora abram o seu caderno de notas, nós vamos continuar o nosso estudo de onde paramos semana passada..." Aguardando apenas alguns momentos até que a maioria de seus alunos tenham sacado seus cadernos e canetas... a obviamente agastada docente se apoia em sua mesa e inicia a leitura do livro em suas mãos.

Sentado em uma das cadeiras do fundo, um certo aluno de cabelos fulvo, suspira de cansaço.

Seus olhos pesados, apresentando grandes olheiras pela extensão de suas pálpebras inferiores, custam a manter o foco nas linhas onde ele escreve as suas anotações.

"Mhmm..." Ao suprimir um bocejo, ele geme sem querer, esfregando ambos os cantos externos de seus olhos com o polegar e o dedo indicador de sua mão esquerda.

"Eu estou te aborrecendo com minha leitura, Genshirou-kun?" O garoto pula em sua carteira, e de remate inclina sua cabeça para trás para retratar a professora lhe perscrutando com olhos ásperos... "Talvez você encontre algo mais interessante a fazer ficando de pé no corredor até a hora da saída."

Balançando a sua cabeça e mãos abertas em negação, o garoto loiro, em exaspero tenta remediar a situação.

"De forma alguma, Mikako-sensei!" Ele fecha seus olhos e sorri um sorriso tremulo enquanto começa a suar frio... "Eu jamais poderia achar uma de suas _incríveis_ e totalmente _maravilhosas_ aulas algo maçante! Nunca! Na verdade, é exatamente o contrario!" Ele começa a esfregar as suas mãos próximas ao rosto quase como se fosse suplicar... "Todos os dias quando acordo, eu apenas imagino que tipo de lição valorosa a minha professora preferida de Geografia, de todos os tempos, ira nos passar... e―"

"Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, Genshirou... Corta essa rasgação de seda, ou eu vou acabar vomitando..." Diz um aluno sentado a direita do garoto, interrompendo a sua bajulação.

Algumas risadinhas ressoam na sala de aula, para a revolta de Saji Genshirou... que olha feio para o aluno que se meteu em seus assuntos e o envergonhou na frente dos demais.

"Cuida da sua vida Gates! Ninguém pediu a droga da sua opinião pra nada!" Ele diz exaltado porem sem levantar a voz.

O jovem de cabelos cinza, realiza um quase inaudível suspiro de irritação e simplesmente passa a ignorar Saji no meio de sua resposta... o que consegue deixar o garoto ainda mais irado pela razão de estar sofrendo desaforo do suposto 'NERD Preguiçoso de Kuoh', que conseguiu passar de ano raspando com a nota final mínima aceita pela Academia... O cara simplesmente passou o ano anterior todo, lendo quadrinhos e jogando em seu celular na maioria das aulas, e ainda sim conseguiu a proeza de passar de ano... foi inacreditável... nem mesmo os professores acreditaram na sorte do aluno que claramente chutou em todas as questões.

Os dentes de Saji inconscientemente se cerram a lembrança.

Ele pode não ser um excelente exemplo de aluno... mas uma coisa é certa... ele não trapaceia! E nem compactua com pessoas de má fé! A não ser é claro, no caso de isso ser absolutamente necessário, aí ele pode considerar torcer um pouco as regras... Mas em todo caso, ele ainda sim se considera um indivíduo que acredita e trilha o caminho do esforço e trabalho duro, por isso o sucesso de alunos como Dalle S. Gates e vários outros que ele _inclusive_ flagrou colando nos exames lhe fazem o sangue ferver de indignação por dentro.

Ele chegou a denunciar os transgressores à diretoria, mas como não pode provar suas acusações... acabou não dando em nada... Isso o deixou amuado por algum tempo, mas seu astral logo se levantou de novo quando, inesperadamente, em uma peculiar Terça-Feira a um mês atrás, ele foi convidado a comparecer a sala do Conselho Estudantil a pedido da Presidente em pessoa.

Saji não podia acreditar... mas após comparecer, e realizar uma amistosa discussão casual com Souna Shitori sobre tópicos variados, como o atual cenário da educação japonesa e as recentes melhorias realizadas este ano no setor Colegial da Academia... lhe foi oferecido um posto como membro do Conselho! Ele! Saji Genshirou! No meio de centenas de outras pessoas (que provavelmente seriam mais qualificadas para o cargo), foi notado por suas Senpais! Não um outro sujeito qualquer por causa de seu físico, família ou boa aparência... como costuma acontecer nas outras escolas... Não! Ele havia sido notado por causa de seus esforços!

Para o garoto, aquele foi um dia memorável.

"Genshirou-kun..." Saji acorda de sua viajem e olha para a Sra-Mikako lhe olhando torto lá da frente da sala de aula... "Quando você terminar de admirar o seu colega, você poderia fazer a gentileza de se sentar para que possamos continuar a aula?" A severa professora pergunta, tateando um apagador em sua mesa.

Um segundo depois... Saji, que estava inclinado para direita, encarando Dalle... se senta corretamente em sua cadeira, e começa a anotar sabe-se lá o que em completo silencio.

"Bom menino... vamos continuar...―" Deixando o apagador em paz, a educadora se empurra da mesa onde ela estava se apoiando e tenta reiniciar a sua aula mas neste momento... o ultimo sinal da escola decide tocar, anunciando o fim do período escolar do dia para a alegria geral dos estudantes... "―... Uh... deixa pra lá..." Fechando o seu livro com um audível ***Phuf***... "Até Segunda-Feira, suas pestes... Se a preguiça permitir, tentem estudar os exercícios 15, 16 e 20..." Ela diz caminhando para a sua mesa, pega a sua bolsa e abandona a classe antes que os alunos possam.

Soltando o ar preso em sua garganta, Saji relaxa em seu assento... permitindo que o seu alivio interior transpareça após ter se livrado de terminar o dia com um apagador na cabeça ou sujado sua barra com o Conselho, recebendo uma advertência do colégio por dormir no meio da sala de aula.

Dalle ao lado dele... já está de pé juntando suas coisas, mas se mostra estar absorto em seu celular, como sempre ultimamente.

"Hm?" Saji sente o seu próprio aparelho celular tremer uma vez no bolso de sua calça... significando o receber de uma mensagem de um de seus contatos adicionados... _'...Quem será a essa hora?'_ Ele retira seu aparelho e navega até suas mensagens para descobrir do que se trata o recado... "Uhh..."

 **|Assembleia extraordinária do Conselho depois da aula... Compareça.|**

Era uma mensagem do celular da Vice-Presidente do Conselho Estudantil, Tsubaki Shinra... Ele havia sido convocado a comparecer a uma reunião de ultima hora.

' _Curioso...'_ Ele imagina o porque dessa reunião... qual seria a razão dela? Saji tem quase certeza absoluta de que todos os tópicos da semana foram tratados no dia anterior para liberá-los de suas obrigações mais urgentes... o que teria ocorrido de tão importante para essa súbita mudança de planos da parte da Kaichou? Não que ele se importe muito na verdade, já que ele não tinha nada para fazer na tarde de hoje... E claro... poder passar mais tempo com as beldades que compõem o seleto grupo do Conselho não é nada mal também.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **[** **Momentos depois...** **/** **Sala do Conselho Estudantil /** **16:03** **]**

Vindo direto da sala de aula, (na verdade ele passou no banheiro primeiro para tirar água do joelho...) para a sala onde o escritório do Conselho Estudantil se localiza Saji Genshirou reuni coragem, e bate duas vezes na porta antes de girar a maçaneta dela e entrar com um meio sorriso, que ele considera charmoso, no rosto.

"Bom dia senhoritas, desculpem a demora... Acontece que eu me perdi na estrada da vida..." Todos os olhos da sala se focam nele e em sua tentativa de parecer galante.

"Que nada... Você foi é dar um mijão..." Diz a voz de um menino atrás dele.

"Ghag!" Saji se assusta e salta pra frente balançado os braços igual uma galinha... mas prende o pé no carpete da sala e cai de cara no chão com a bunda pro ar... não fosse o tapete onde ele aterrissou ser aveludado, o garoto teria muito mais do que um simples nariz vermelho agora... Muitas meninas não conseguem conter a risada diante da cena... outras viram o rosto em empatia a dor do garoto... Sona, sentada atrás de sua mesa, apenas pinça o dorso do nariz dela abaixando a cabeça... ela esconde um pequeno sorriso de humor que eclodiu em seus lábios.

"Essa era a sua ideia de uma saudação cordial, Kai...?" Diz a voz de um terceiro sujeito adentrando a sala.

"Hmph... Sempre o estraga prazer não é Dalle?" Pergunta o menino de cabelos castanhos olhando para o alto garoto de cabelos acinzentados e boné preto, que está a fechar a porta da sala atrás dele.

Se virando para o menino... Dalle balança sua cabeça negativamente, e caminha para o centro da sala, passando por Saji ainda sentado no chão, esfregando seu nariz dolorido.

"Aqui estão os documentos que você me pediu..." Uma pasta amarela, se materializa na mão de Dalle com um chiado de interferência e ele a coloca sobre a mesa de Sona diante dele... "O diretor disse que precisa desses pra próxima segunda..."

"Sim, obrigada Dalle-san," A morena de cabelos curtos sorri agradecidamente... "Por favor, sente-se... nós já vamos iniciar a _entrevista_ de Saji."

"Errrmm... Então..." Dalle coça a sua orelha meio sem jeito... "A verdade é que tem um filme que vai passar na TV daqui a pouco... Eu tava doido pra assistir... Vem cá, será que não dava pra me liberar não?"

"A Rias te convidou para ir ao clube dela..." Sona o corta com seu olhar mais estoico.

"Sim... pela Himejima-san... Ela está flodando minha caixa de entrada... dês de ontem..." Ele admite... "Ela disse que não vai parar até eu ir visitá-las."

"Senta aí."

"Sim senhora..." Puxando uma das três cadeiras de madeira a frente da mesa da Presidente, ele senta e cruza as pernas, mandando um assentir de cabeça pro restante das meninas do Conselho, observando de suas mesas em volta... que devolvem o gesto sutilmente... logo em seguida ele pega seu telefone celular e se põe a responder uma nova mensagem que acaba de chegar.

"Bah... Diferente do NERD eu tenho coisas pra fazer, então não vou criar caso... Vamos acabar logo com isso..." Kai vem e se senta em outra das duas cadeiras restantes... deixando o acento central vazio... "Aliais, a nossa aposta ainda tá valendo não é? Se ele vomitar e desmaiar eu ganho a bolada inteira... Hm... Ei, isso aí é Café Preto?" Ele estende o braço pela mesa até uma xícara ainda intocada por Sona, a arrasta para si pelo pratinho sob ela e começa a beber.

Sona nem reage... Ela não gosta de Café Preto... Na verdade ela abomina, mas não quer dizer isso em voz alta para não parecer infantil, e principalmente para não magoar a sua **[Dama]** que o fez... Com isso sendo a única coisa que ela consegue fazer direito na cozinha, negar o seu talento iria colocar a esforçada moça bem pra baixo.

"Bobagem, eu é que vou ganhar... Ele vai apagar no meio do segundo tempo... Ghh!" Diz Tomoe Meguri de uma das mesas, recebendo logo em seguida uma cotovelada de Momo, como aviso para ela se mancar e fechar o bico, antes de acabar falando demais e arruinar a aproximação diplomática de seu **[Rei]**.

Batendo as mãos duas vezes, Sona se levanta e decide que já é hora de iniciar a reunião... mas primeiro.

"Saji..." O garoto ainda se livrando de sua zonzeira, olha para a sua Kaichou... "Sente-se, nós precisamos conversar." Ela gesticula para a cadeira vaga, entre Dalle e Kai.

Confuso... porem ainda mais, curioso... Saji, só agora percebe, ou se lembra da presença dos dois novos garotos na sala, e se levanta do chão.

"O que o Gates e o amigo dele estão fazendo aqui?" por alguma razão que só ele entende, ele aponta acusatoriamente para Dalle e depois para Kai demandando uma explicação de o porquê da presença de dois dos alunos mais problemáticos da escola nesta sala... o NERD preguiçoso e sua sombra, o menino encrenqueiro recém transferido para o bloco do Ensino Médio da Academia... a não ser que eles estejam aqui para receberem um puxão de orelha, ambos não possuem nenhum motivo para estarem ali no dia de uma reunião.

Os óculos de Sona, de repente refletem a baixa luz da sala... o olhar dela se torna significativamente mais... ameaçador.

"Eu pedi a presença deles... algum problema?" Ela claramente desafia o garoto e lhe contrariar... fazendo ele se dar conta de com quem está falando e balançar a cabeça negativamente em ritmo acelerado.

"N-nenhum, Presidente!" Ele diz igual um soldado.

"Excelente, agora sente-se, nós temos muito a tratar e pouco tempo disponível..." Sona comanda num tom inflexível que incentiva Saji a correr e tomar seu lugar... A Presidente em questão, suspira cansada, e se senta em seu lugar também, repousa os braços sobre a mesa e junta as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos.

Ela olha para cada um dos três garotos sentados a sua frente, com seu familiar olhar inquisitivo... Seus olhos passeiam pelo restante de sua equipe em volta, e terminam por se fixar no garoto de cabelos fulvo sentado diretamente a sua frente.

"Me diga Saji... O que você sabe sobre o Sobrenatural?"

As sobrancelhas do garoto levantam em surpresa... de todas as perguntas, e tópicos possíveis a se tratar... Esse sem duvidas era o ultimo que ele esperava.

"Uhh..." Ele olha os dois desafetos ao seu lado, instintivamente em busca de ajuda... mas ambos balançam seus ombros... "Você... esta falando daquela serie de TV com aqueles dois irmãos que caçam monstros?"

Kai tenta e falha em suprimir uma risada dentro de sua boca fechada a resposta de Saji... mas Dalle chama sua atenção limpando a garganta, fazendo o garoto menor se calar, cruzar os braços e olhar pro outro lado petulantemente... infelizmente ao fazer isso, ele acaba fazendo contato ocular com Meguri, que pisca sedutoramente para ele... o canto da boca do menino treme com um sorriso agastado e ele volta sua atenção para frente... não se atrevendo a olhar para canto nenhum mais.

"Não, Saji... Eu não estou falando de um programa de TV... Eu estou falando do tema, num quadro mais realístico..." Ela o olha nos olhos pelas lentes de seus óculos seriamente... o fazendo recuar um pouco em sua cadeira e suar frio por algum motivo... essa reunião de repente se faz um bocado mais estranha.

"Souna-Kaichou..." Ele ajusta a gola de sua camisa em desconforto... "...Por um acaso... vocês..." Ele olha para Dalle e Kai o fitando de volta de canto de olho... " _Todos_ vocês... estão nessa de ocultismo...?" É a pergunta dele num tom temeroso... sinceramente ele não deseja saber a resposta, agora que ele ligou os pontos e percebeu que o ambiente da sala onde eles se encontram é notavelmente diferente das demais da escola... essa pouca iluminação, a mobilha cara de mogno, e o tema vitoriano das paredes estilizadas com quadros antigos de gosto duvidoso... juntando tudo isso nós temos uma sala perfeita para praticantes de algum culto macabro.

"Não exatamente..." Sona reclina em sua cadeira de couro... "E se eu te dissesse... Que Anjos, Arcanjos, Nefilins, Demônios e outras criaturas como essas são reais... o que você me diria?"

O jovem coça o braço esquerdo dele com a mão direita em sinal de nervosismo.

"M-me desculpe Kaichou... Mas, o-onde você quer chegar com isso?"

"Bom..." Sona diz ajustando a posição de seus óculos no rosto com dois dedos... "A verdade é que..."

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **JAPÃO/MUNICÍPIO DE KUOH | Leste**

 **Docas/Pátio dos Galpões | 17:19/Tarde**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Foco: Geral)**

"Ahahahahaha! Eu sou de matar! Olha só quanto dinheiro eu ganhei" Com euforia, o menino de cabelos castanhos balança um volumoso leque de notas com 219.844,72 Ienes... cerca de 7.000,00 Reais ou 2.000,00 Dólares... realizando giros, Kai dança alguns passos complexos de Breakdance e termina andando de costas num Moonwalk.

O grupo de garotas e dois garotos do Conselho Estudantil, caminhando junto ao menino genioso, se abrem um pouco para dar espaço a sua performance.

"They see me rollin," Ele então começa a cantar... "They hatin…" Ele invade o espaço pessoal de Momo atrapalhando o caminhar dela... "Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin' dirty…" O menino da um giro e balança o dinheiro dele na cara de Dalle logo atrás... "Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty, Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty, Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty, Tryin to catch me ridin' dirty… Ta- _rararaRAh_ …"

"Chega!" Dalle afasta a mão do menino... "Isso já perdeu a graça há uma hora atrás."

"Você acha é? Pois eu não acho, na verdade, porque não pedimos a opinião do Tony..." Kai olha pro bolo de dinheiro em suas mãos... "E aí Tony, isso ainda está engraçado?"

As notas não dizem nada... obviamente.

"Bom, ele não disse que sim, mas também não disse que não, _então_..." Dalle toma o dinheiro dele e guarda em seu **[Inventario]**... chocando o menino.

"Ei! Que negocio é esse!" Ele protesta... "Esse dinheiro é meu! Devolve!"

"Você está perturbando todo mundo, moleque..." Dalle retruca... balançando sua cabeça negativamente, ele continua... "Isso aconteceu porque você tomou todo aquele café da garrafa térmica de dois litros da Vice-Presidente... Droga Kai, você sabe que tem baixa tolerância a cafeína e fica facilmente doidão de café, e mesmo assim você vacila." O rapaz olha para a o céu com irritação e faz uma proposta... "Vamos fazer um trato, você segura a sua onda e se comporta, e amanhã eu devolvo a sua grana e adiciono mais 20%... que tal?" quando ele volta seu foco ao menino... Ele já não está do seu lado.

"Mas e ai, Tsubasa..." Kai pergunta aparecendo do lado da garota de cabelos azul fosco, surpreendendo ela... "Esse cabelo maluco aí é natural ou o que? O seu pai é o Sonic o Ouriço?" A moça volve os olhos de um lado ao outro a bobagem do menino... "E quanto ao seu nome... por um acaso você participou do anime Super Campeões?"

"Ermmm... Kai-kun... você... você sabe que, Super Campeões é um desenho animado... Não é?" Ruruko diz se inclinando um pouco para ficar na altura do menino.

"E daí? Isso não significa paçoca nenhuma! Você não aprendeu nada com o Matrix? Até onde eu sei, nós todos podemos muito bem ser desenhos animados... ou pior... apenas um punhado de letras dentro de alguma historia besta online hospedada em algum servidor obscuro no fundo de uma garagem infestada de ratos!" Contrapõe Kai.

"Ehhrrm..." A menina recua, percebendo que essa discussão é uma causa perdida.

No abrir caminho de Ruruko, Kai percebe Saji mais atrás, todo cabisbaixo, em profundo pensamento... com certeza o garoto ainda devia estar em choque com tudo o que lhe foi revelado... Mas também, pudera... a pouco mais de uma hora, a Presidente do Conselho Estudantil e seus membros, viraram o seu pequeno mundo cor de rosa de ponta cabeça... Kai não o culpa por sua reação exagerada quando lhe foi dito que todos ali em volta dele eram demônios... ou que ele também era um demônio porque havia sido reencarnado por Sona quando morreu em um ataque terrorista de um Anjo-Caído lunático a dois meses, cuja a única razão dele não se lembrar foi porque havia morrido antes de ser reencarnado... sofrendo assim o efeito colateral da perca de 1 dia de memória recente por cada minuto gasto no reino dos mortos.

' _Hmph... Sortudo foi a merda daquele NERD que saiu completamente ileso.'_ Pensa o menino estalando a língua, olhando feio para Dalle... Dos quatro garotos vitimados naquele dia... apenas Dalle se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu, graças a sua habilidade de Gamer, e isso deixava Kai com a pulga atrás de orelha... ele havia perdido toda a ação de um dia que pareceu ser memorável! Sem contar o fato de que ele havia sido introduzido a um programa de servitude compulsório a jovem de óculos que lidera esse grupo bizarro que mais parece uma banda de K-Pop.

' _Ah é mesmo... Melhor eu continuar...'_ Pegando uma bolinha de papel do bolso, ele a joga em Saji, o acertando em cheio na testa.

 ***Thuc***

"Eh, ah! O-o que foi?!" Ele diz assustado, saindo de seu transe, olhando em volta com medo de que algo o ataque.

"Buhahahaha! Olha a cara dele! Esse prego é mesmo muito cagão!" O menino estava rindo igual um lunático, causando um desconforto coletivo em todos ali presentes.

"F-foi você! Ah, seu pivete!" Saji começa a marchar na direção do menino, mas uma voz lhe impede antes que a confusão escale.

"Já basta!" Sona Sitri levanta a voz... o grupo todo para de andar, para olhar para ela... que caminha lá da frente do grupo até o centro, onde Kai, Dalle e Saji estão... claramente insatisfeita com o desenrolar das coisas nesta tarde, ela solta um suspiro ao examinar os olhos vermelhos do menino embriagado de café, e a expressão confusa de Saji, que além de aflito, agora parece indisposto e bem aborrecido.

Se isso continuar, esse habitual ritual de iniciação vai se sabotar antes mesmo de começar.

"Dalle..." Ela chama pela Gamer, que se aproxima... "Por favor, leve o Kai de volta para a casa dele... ele não está em condições de prosseguir hoje..." O menino mencionado da um passo para trás com uma mão no peito num gesto exagerado de indignação.

"Como assim, So-t _chan_! Eu estou sempre pronto para tudo! E o tudo sempre esta pronto para mim! Me deixa ir com vocês, eu prometo que acabo com o nosso alvo num segundo, você vai ver!" Ele começa a dar socos no ar, dando uma de pugilista, lutando contra um inimigo invisível.

"Esse é o problema..." Ela suspira mais uma vez... então ela verte sua atenção de volta ao menino com um semblante perigoso... "E eu acho que já falei para você parar com esse tolo trocadilho com meu nome..."

"Eu não sei do que você esta falando senhorita Su-tiã..." Kai diz subitamente com olhos inocentes.

As mãos de Sona começam a tremer... "Agora, você nem tentou esconder a intenção." A moça começa a debater internamente se seria aceitável nessa situação, responsabilizar o garoto por suas ações, e deliberar alguma punição para ele... mas antes que ela possa perseguir essa linha de pensamento, Dalle se aproxima e toma sua atenção com uma mão em seu ombro.

"Perdoai, Sona-san... Esse moleque sofre de retardamento mental."

"HEY!" Kai grita em ultraje... Dalle o ignora e continua a falar.

"Certo... Então eu já vou lá... Eu deixo o estorvo na casa dele e volto num pulo." Dalle assegura Sona, rolando suas mangas, se preparando para um trabalho braçal.

"Não, está tudo bem... Após isso você pode ir pra casa, se quiser... nós não vamos nos demorar aqui também." Ela balança uma mão em negação... visto que Dalle provavelmente não voltará a tempo de ajudar na introdução de seu novo companheiro de Pariato, após convencer Kai a não voltar pra cá... e com sua presença não sendo absolutamente necessária, não ah motivos para fazê-lo tentar voltar a esse lugar correndo.

"Muito bem, então... Boa noite pra todo mundo, vamos Kai, nós estamos indo..." Dalle segura o menino pelo ombro.

"Alto lá! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum até você me devolver o Tony!" Kai diz rosnando, com sua guarda alta, dando a impressão de que vai morder se contrariado.

"Aaah..!" Dalle resfolega... "Não complique Kai... Eu não posso te devolver o To-ghrrr... digo... seu dinheiro... Se eu o fizer, você vai comprar mais café e ficar ainda mais insuportável..." Ele estala os dedos da mão direita e uma luminosa corda mágica rosácea, envolve Kai, o prendendo e o fazendo cair no chão.

 ***Thud***

"Ghah... F-Filho de uma-... Guugh! Me _sooolta_!" Ele começa a se debater... "Eu quero meu advogado! Eu conheço meus direitos!" Parando de se debater, ele se recolhe e olha pra o seu próprio corpo... "Porque essa sua energia mágica é toda rosadinha em? Não sabia que você era enrustido..." O menino começa a pular no chão igual uma minhoca sendo frita... "Socorro! Essa biba enrustida está com tezão em mim!"

Vários nervos começam a saltar das têmporas do Gamer... mas sendo ele o rapaz polido que ele é... ele consegue manter a compostura... desta vez.

"Eu sinto muito, Kai... mas você pediu por isso..." Dalle estala os dedos e uma nova corda tapa a boca do garoto fora de controle... o estardalhaço finalmente termina.

As garotas do Pariato, que assistiam ao show de comédia sendo realizado pelos garotos, tentam disfarçar suas risadas, mas falham miseravelmente... até mesmo a inflexível e normalmente austera **[Dama]** do Pariato parece, entretida, com sua cabeça levemente inclinada pra esquerda e seu olhar contemplativo.

"Certo... Vocês se resolvam... nós já estamos indo..." Sona diz, gesticulando para que o restante das meninas e Saji a sigam, em frente... Dalle se vira para recolher Kai do chão e o carregar para casa, mas ao sentir uma mão repousar sobre seu braço esquerdo, ele pausa... olha para a delicada mão sobre ele, e segue pela extensão do braço delgado... terminando por ascender seus olhos a única pessoa da delegação do Conselho Estudantil que ainda não se foi... ou melhor, que voltou.

Sona Sitri.

' _E essa agora...'_ Dalle, pisca seus olhos uma vez, duas vezes... três vezes... Nenhum dos dois diz nada por quase um minuto inteiro, ficando apenas ali, parados... olhando um pra cara do outro... de um lado Sona, com seu serio olhar inquisitivo voltado para cima... e do outro Dalle, apostando em sua **[Mente de Gamer]** para manter a sua inquietação por trás de uma mascara de simples interesse.

"Humm... Pois não, Sona-san?" O rapaz pergunta incerto... a morena franzina não responde... ficando apenas ali, apurando o jovem sem desviar seus olhos violeta dos olhos prata de Dalle.

Inesperadamente... A expressão dela se ilumina um pouco, um pequeno sorriso floresce em seu rosto.

"Tome cuidado..." Ela diz simplesmente... pegando o garoto de surpresa.

"Eh..." Dalle diz perplexo... "Cuidado?"

"No seu _caminho_ de casa..." Ela diz... E o NERD prende a respiração... Seria possível? Teria ela os descoberto de alguma forma... "Nunca se sabe quem pode estar à espreita nas ruas..." Preocupação genuína pode ser detectada na voz dela... ela olha para Kai no chão, que parou de se debater... "Por isso eu quero que vocês prometam que vão se cuidar..." e levanta seus olhos de volta ao Dalle... "Eu não estou pedindo... Isso é uma ordem."

Dalle e Kai assentem suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo lentamente... _'Ela sabe...'_ Os dois pensam... de alguma forma, a perspicaz jovem tinha visto através da atuação deles―

"Rias Gremory já deixou bem claro o interesse dela em vocês... e quando ela coloca os olhos em algo, ela não para até obter."

―ou... talvez não.

"Principalmente em você, Dalle... por causa de seu Sacred Gear não classificado..." Sona intensifica o agarre da mão que ela ainda repousa no braço do NERD... a hostilidade em seu olhar estreito e sorriso, é conspícua... Dalle conseguiu até mesmo registrar uma leve brisa de sede de sangue... "Você está proibido de estar na mesma sala que Rias e aquela _perdida_ que ela chama de **[Dama]** , quando eu não estiver presente... Eu fui perfeitamente clara?" Ela anuncia autoritariamente sem deixar espaço para discussão... "Não se aproxima delas, não fale com elas, não responda os cumprimentos delas, nem mesmo as reconheça se alguém te perguntar sobre elas... de fato, esqueça que elas se quer existem!"

O rapaz não sabe exatamente como reagir nesta hora... isso aqui é coisa nova para ele, de onde teria vindo essa cisma da menina?

"Em?" Ele pergunta.

"Nós vemos Segunda-Feira... Apareça em minha casa as sete em ponto da manhã, nós começaremos a ir juntos a escola... eu não quero dar nenhuma chance para aquela água de salsicha arrastar suas asinhas pra cima de você..." Com o recado dado, ela dá um giro fazendo seu cabelo esvoaçar um pouco e sai andando com assertividade.

Um minuto depois... Dalle ainda se encontrava ali, parado... olhando para onde Sona tinha ido... Kai também estava no mesmo estado e não se movia... seus olhos estavam arregalados na direção onde a garota estava... de volta e meia ele olhava para Dalle, e depois pro espaço desocupado da menina.

"Mas o que foi isso?" O rapaz pergunta para ninguém... então ele se vira para Kai e gesticula avoado com o polegar para trás dele... "Você entendeu essa?" O menino o olha com um olhar que pode ser facilmente traduzido como impassível... Dalle se toca do seu erro e rapidamente se desculpa, liberando o menino de suas amarras com um estalar de dedos... "Foi mal, eu fiquei distraído..." Ele ajuda Kai a se levantar... "E aí... alguma ideia de o que diabos aconteceu aqui?"

Kai balança os ombros.

"Sei lá, eu sou a pior pessoa pra se perguntar esse tipo de coisa... Mas pra mim aquilo foi ciúme."

"Ciúme?" Dalle inclina a cabeça ligeiramente para trás... "Como assim? Ela está com ciúmes porque acha que Rias pode nos tomar?"

"Não, Zé Mané... Ela está com ciúmes porque acha que Rias pode tomar _você_..." O menino diz com todas as palavras... "Sendo o virjão que você é, na mente dela, não seria difícil para Rias ou Akeno te encantarem, e te obrigarem a fazer tudo o que elas quiserem..." Colocando o dedo mindinho na orelha, Kai continua... "E não nos esqueçamos que Rias é irmã do cramunhão em pessoa... não teria muito o que Sona poderia fazer para se opor a um contrato de servidão ou troca de peças com a Barbie mimada."

"Bobagem... Eu não acho que a Gremory iria tão longe." Dalle diz colocando as mãos no bolso, começando a caminhar... O garoto menor faz a mesma coisa.

"Talvez não... Mas os sinais de ciúme ainda estavam lá... Bom, no seu caso estava mais pra possessividade da brava..."

Dalle balança a sua cabeça negativamente.

"Nós vemos isso mais tarde... Agora nós temos de nos apressar... Nós já perdemos muito tempo com toda essa palhaçada."

Tomando cuidado especial para terem certeza de não estarem sendo seguidos ou observados, os dois amigos caminham até um beco escuro entre dois contêineres dispostos atrás de um dos galpões mais afastados da doca... Dalle caminha ao centro, remove um papel de seu **[Inventario]** e o posiciona sobre o chão... ele da alguns passos para trás e levanta seus dedos indicador, médio e polegar juntos na direção do papel.

 ***Snap*** Com um estalar de dedos, um brilhante sigilo azul, emerge da folha, se expandindo pelo chão.

"(Assobio)... Tudo é tão simples com esses seus poderes, não?" Kai comenta cruzando os braços... "Você só aprende a Skill e 'Puff'... consegue fazer a mesma ação como se tivesse praticado por anos a fio... Você não se sente mal por ficar trapaceando assim?"

"Pela milésima vez, Kai... Meu nome é Ari, e eu não estou nem aí..." Dalle caminha até ficar em cima do sigilo de transporte... "Anda, suba... Haruka deve estar surtando de impaciência... E nós não queremos uma Haruka surtada..."

Kai sente um arrepio gélido subir nas costas.

"Com certeza que não..." Ao se colocar do lado de Dalle dentro do circulo mágico, ele e o Gamer são envolvidos por uma luz, e no momento seguinte... ambos desaparecem.

...

...

...

* * *

 **NOTA:** _ **E é isso aí… Por hora acabou.**_

 _ **Muahahahaha... Já começou... As rodas do destino estão girando meus amigos... e elas não vão parar.**_

 _ **Até a próxima!**_


End file.
